A Rainyday Tale
by Animekitty2
Summary: I've sailed off the edge of Ken Akamatsu's world and into the abyss of my own Negimaverse. Nevertheless, I intend to continue and give Zazie a life before Mahora. Older Teen: indirect sexual content/innuendo and/or mature subject matter with naughty bits.
1. Frost and a Wishing Star

**A Rainyday Tale**

(Inspired by Mahou Sensei Negima by Ken Akamatsu)

**Part 1—Frost and a Wishing Star**

Her breath rose in a ragged white column against the azure of the firmament. It was cold, very cold, and the fog that had hung like a pall for days had manifested upon tree branches and trunks in an icy embrace. The surreal crystals, coating the trees reflected a thousand stars like dancing faerie lights. Overhead, the full moon of Advent played across her bare skin as the freezing air pierced her breast with countless burning lances. At least the burning in her chest was slowly subsiding as she stumbled against her fatigue. She had run from the house, immodestly into the night, as the lord screamed and called for his knights. She had hated the lord, his cruelty and, according to some of the other women, his rumoured appetites.

The house was the only place she had lived and, orphaned early, her mother's friends had raised her at the brothel; the only home she had ever known. Precociously aware, as an orphaned girl in her circumstance would be, she tried not to judge others: unlike the orphan girls who lived at the convent, with their smug displays of chastity, how she hated them for the lies that were their lives. Her childhood had held some joy and a lot of sadness but the women of the house fed and protected her to the best of their abilities and, when she became of age, she joined their ranks to repay the kindness they need not have shown. She was young and attractive and the other women worked her youthfulness to her advantage. True, she had known men—from the shy stable hands to the traveling merchants—but until this evening, had been spared the tender mercies of the lord.

This Advent eve, her luck had run out.

The lord had come unexpected, unheralded and reeking of mead this evening. His mood, as foul as his stench, was feral with hunger and he saw her as he had stumbled through the door. A deep shiver, unrelated to the cold night, racked her body as she remembered the smile on his lips when he had seen her. He was faster and steadier than she would have ever imagined and in a flash, his strong hand had grabbed her by the hair as she tried to retreat.

"Scream wench!" he had bellowed as he caught her.

Silent fear welled up in her eyes as the lord leered at her. With the back of his hand he struck her fiercely and knocked her to the floor. She felt the rough grain on the floor boards scratch through her thin and threadbare blouse as he dragged her towards the service area of the house. He kicked open the first door he came upon and hauled her in.

"Out!" he roared at the two engaged in the trade, within.

Fearful, the two fled from the room and left her alone with the lord. He pulled her to her feet by her hair and, after drawing his dagger, cut away her meagre clothing. Looking like Lucifer incarnate his licentious eyes reflected the candles' flames as if they where windows to the fires of Hell itself.

"So young, so pretty, so clean," he whispered as he licked his lips, "I will take that and more from you this night, wench."

"No . . . Don't think about it, don't remember," she scolded herself, "now is not the time for remorse now is the time to escape."

She shivered again from the cold of the night and the fear in her heart. She forced the memory of the lord—placing his dagger against her throat and pushing her back to her knees—and continued to run. She remembered cursing The Trinity and the devil, there and then, as the lord used her.

"no . . ." she remembered whispering as he came at her, "I can't . . . I won't . . . let you. It's . . . it's wrong, evil!"

She remembered the great surge of strength welling unexpectedly inside her: strength enough to fight. She mustered her courage and knew only one thing was possible. Regardless of its cost, she was resolute and prepared and, as the lord continued to brutally use and gag her, she bit down as hard as she could. With an anguished cry the lord's body stiffened and jerked with shock as he pulled away from her. In the spasm of his motion his dagger drew a deep gash across her right eye. Blinded by pain and the blood flowing into her eye she dodged the lord's flailing arms and fled the house. She could taste his bitter blood as she ran and tried to spit. The taste remained to remind her that her life, too, would soon be over.

"At least . . ." an odd sense vengeful justice and humour whispered from deep inside her, "as a eunuch, should he survive, the lord's seed would never pollute future generations."

Her feet, burning from the cold ground as she ran, led her to a gap in the trees by the side of the road. Diving into the dark forest, she continued running until her breath and strength failed her. Fervently hoping that she was out of sight she looked back towards the road—she couldn't see it. Falling to her knees once more, her one good eye stared at a bright star that twinkled low upon the horizon. A dreadful sense of reality washed through her soul as she briefly closed her eyes. Hugging herself for a sense of companionship, as much as for warmth, she rocked on her knees and sobbed. Other than her, no sound echoed from the forest's calm.

How long she had knelt there, she did not know but she knew it had been a while: she no longer felt the bitter biting cold in her flesh. A rustle from the forest before her suddenly roused her. Her right eye, sealed tight by blood, would not open but her left dimly made out motion before her. Through the haze, she saw the figure of a woman with long hair walking towards her.

"Who . . ?" she asked weakly.

"Be calm my child," the voice melodically said, "I'll take the pain away."

"Mother?" she said as the figure knelt before her.

Warm arms embraced her bare body and she felt some strength return. Pulled into a loving hug she rested her head on the shoulder of the woman who held her. She began to cry.

"There, there," the soothing voice cooed, "you have been through much and your journey can end, now."

She felt the soft lips of the woman kiss her neck as she looked to the horizon. In the distance, the star twinkled in the darkness and the town's church bell tolled across the forest. Advent, she thought as the bell chimed, a time of renewal and expectation—the promise of salvation: she could almost laugh. Then, a sudden slashing pain in her neck ripped through her body and sucked whatever strength she felt, coldly from her body. The fleeting images of her life fading before her, she paid for her transgressions in life.

"Mother, did I . . . did I do right?" her weak voice whispered as her body went limp.


	2. Darkness' Herald

**Part II—Darkness' Herald**

From treetop to treetop, a lithe shadow leapt across the face of the full moon. Gold hair and pale skin, which delineated the figure of a young girl, sparkled and shone in the light of the bright lunar glow. A graceful landing bent not a bough as she lit upon another treetop for but a moment before springing aloft with an explosive leap. Joyfully, her doll like body spiralled and arched through the moon lit sky and a million stars sparkled as jewels in the firmament of the heavens.

"I feel so alive!" she shouted ecstatically as she soared across the sky.

"Alive!?" she said and considered the absurdity.

Clutching herself, Evangeline A. K. McDowell burst into rancorous laughter and began to fall. Rapidly she tried to calm herself but she was a hair too slow. The forest had seen and now reached for her, as if angered by her unnatural performance.

"Oh no," she whispered and desperately tried right herself.

The forest's canopy crashed into her like a team of oxen. Her slight body crashed through the leafless branches as her feather charm dispelled and her innate weight returned. The frozen ground reached for her, a strong grip that pulled her into its hard embrace.

"Ouch." She said, as she shook the stunned fog from her head.

Evangeline lay on her back, the frozen loam of the forest floor beneath her, and looked to the sky. A pearly beam shone through the broken branches, the wake of her fall, and the moon's face—mockingly—gazed down from the firmament.

"Whoa . . ." she muttered, "I should be dead."

"Dead . . ? Ha . . . Ha-ha . . . ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," she laughed hysterically.

Regaining her composer, she was a Lady after all; she got to her feet and brushed the dirt and twigs from her hair and clothes. The moon was beginning to set.

"It's getting late," she realized, "time to head home."

She gathered magical energies to herself and recast the feather charm. With another leap, she set towards home. She soared, unfettered by gravity's call, and considered her life—or was that _unlife_ in her case: how long had it been?

Time had lost all meaning for Evangeline: what was it now, a hundred years . . . more? For her there was no past—no future, just the cycle and rhythm of the waxing and waning moon. On nights like this, when the moon was at its fullest, she felt the full force of her vampire's heritage. The magic coursed through her body in ecstatic waves and dulled the hunger that had once dominated her existence. She had conquered the hunger and she had learned to survive without blood. The young vampire, thankful for her natural magical affinity, survived by the power of her sorcery: she was able to draw energy from the universe and feed on it. Her power, easier to kindle since rebirth, provided her with all the energy she needed to overcome the hunger and opened a world for her exploration and pleasure.

She had been blessed; she knew as she leapt though the night air and headed for home. Smiling and revelling in her freedom, she thought of her unheralded benefactor, the man who had provided so much—the sorcerer. He had been dead when she had found his cottage and, whether by chance or providence, (Evangeline neither knew nor cared) she took advantage of it. The cottage—abandoned and unlocked, anyway—looked like a six-sided crude shack with a thatched roof and a crumbling chimney. Evangeline could vividly remember her surprise when she first peered inside; the cottage was far more than its outward appearance suggested. Where Evangeline had expected to find a rundown hovel, she had found a large room—a room far larger than was possible from the look of the exterior and, to her greater surprise, constructed of well-fitting stone blocks: a master mason's handiwork. Inside, a hexagonal hearth, the height of her waist, dominated the room's centre. Magically, it lit when she had entered and its merry flames chased the lurking shadows to the corners of the cottage. In its light, a skeleton lay revealed and askew at the foot of a staircase: the old occupant, the victim of a broken neck caused by a mundane fall had lain on the floor. The bones and the thick blanket of dust, attested to the passage of time since the sorcerer had died. Obviously, he had no further need for the cottage: so Evangeline made it her home. Her only regret, as the sorcerer's unknown heir, was that she had been unable to thank him for her home or the vast collection of magical lore in her library.

The cold wind whipped and tugged at her long hair and summoned her back to the present as she gracefully landed like a little bird upon another treetop. She was at the side of a narrow road that wound through her forest.

Evangeline knew from whence the road came but cared not for the Lord of Pfalzgrafenweiler or his little town. She ignored her nearest neighbours absolutely and they returned the favour. They where fearful of the Black Forest anyway and tended not to venture anywhere near her home. Only once had anyone ever stumbled upon her solitude and that unlucky lout, she remembered with amusement, had provided her with entertainment and, although she hadn't needed it, a meal. It had been fun, as she recalled playing the coy helpless child for him—the fool—and she had especially enjoyed the look in his eyes when he had sought to take her by force. He had discovered, too late, who would take whom.

Revelling in the memory, Evangeline chuckled and checked the road for people. She had been careless, once or twice, and had been seen leaping across the dirt track, which called itself a road. Thankfully, those weary travelers had been either too drunk or too sleepy to really believe what they had seen. Still, they had urged their mounts to quicken—just in case. Below her, the Black Forest pushed ominously to the roadside and its overhanging reach made most people uncomfortable.

Surprised by unexpected motion, Evangeline spied a young woman running and staggering on the road below. Obviously, the woman was running from the town of Pfalzgrafenweiler and, considering her general state of terror and undress, something unsavoury had happened to her. Evangeline stilled herself in her treetop perch and used her aura to investigate: the taint of death and despair rose from the woman's soul. She watched and the girl dove into the dark forest to escape. Curious, Evangeline continued to watch the unanticipated drama unfold below her. She looked further up the road and saw two knights carefully picking their way in her direction. They stopped where the young woman had dove through the forest's wall.

"You going in?" the first asked as he contemplated the trees before him.

"You's kidding, right?" the second answered, "I ain't going in there. We'd only g' lost anyway. B'sides, the demons'n'beasts of the forest will likely eat her 'fer dawn comes."

"I don't know," said the first, "Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler was pretty damned adamant about it."

"Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler? . . . You mean Lord Eunuch, eh?" laughed the second, cruelly. "He gonna pay for his fidelity, eh—or lack now ain't he? I imaging our Lady's daddy'll be pretty put out to hear his little girl ain't gonna produce no heir. Hah, if Lord Eunuch survives his injury, he be facing the block—I tell ya. I hope the headman is sloppy too: I heard the wench he tried to take got spoilt by a mean slice across her eye. It was the young pretty one too."

"The young one?" sighed the first, "Damn, I was hoping to know her. 'tis a damn shame too, that is. I have to admit though; I wish I could thank the little lady for teaching Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler some humility, the man has no sense of honour."

"It's cold tonight, ya wanna head back?" The second asked.

"Yeah, let's take it slow though and if anyone asks when we get back, we'll just say she got eaten by a badger or something. Besides, no one really expects a girl to survive out here on her own anyway," replied the first

The two knights turned their mounts and began a slow trot back towards town.

"Well not a normal girl." Evangeline chuckled softly from her perch, "Perhaps I'll go have a look at the young knights' fancy, myself."

She silently jumped down from the tree and padded her way along the forest's floor, softly. In the distance, she could hear the girl sobbing through laboured breaths. Evangeline continued onward and felt the air of death grow thick between the trees. She cast the glamour upon herself—one of the many useful spells gleaned from her library at home—and took the form of a seductive woman. She approached the cold and mostly naked girl and stood before her. What a pity, Evangeline thought as she saw the vicious gash, which marred the girl's face. The poor thing had only just ripened to adulthood and now would carry a scar for life, if she were to survive at all. For the first time in a long time, she felt anger toward humans and their cruelty. Evangeline sensed death moving ever closer to the young figure and knew that the girl was not destined to survive. Oh well, thought Evangeline, a little snack here isn't going to make a difference one way or another. She smiled and her fangs reflected the cold moonlight.

"Who . . ?" the girl asked weakly as she noticed Evangeline.

"Be calm my child," Evangeline soothed melodically, "I'll take the pain away"

"Mother?" she whispered.

Evangeline knelt and placed her arms around the girl. She feigned a loving hug and felt the girl's tears soak into the fabric of her mantle.

"There, there," Evangeline cooed, "you have been through much and your journey can end now."

She lowered her lips to the girl's neck, as if to kiss her, and plunged her fangs into the young woman's flesh. The girl's spasms racked her body as her life passed to Evangeline. The blood flowed into her mouth and the girl's memories flowed into her mind. Enraptured, Evangeline fed on the girl's blood and essence, savouring its sweet yet bitter taste. The girl, in her arms, weakened rapidly and seemed to welcome death.

"Mother, did I . . . did I do right?" she whispered as the last of her life flowed to Evangeline.

Sated, Evangeline lowered the limp girl to the ground and did something out of character. Placing the girl restfully on her back, Evangeline closed the girl's still open eye and crossed her arms over her stilled bosom. She stood and looked upon the eternally resting girl and, surprisingly, felt moisture in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah kid, you did right." Evangeline whispered and brushed away tears.

"I'm getting soft," she chastised herself as she leapt from treetop to treetop through the frozen sky under the light of a setting moon.


	3. Limbo's Denizens

**Part III—Limbo's Denizens**

The ancient firs of the Black Forest stood as silent sentinels guarding antique secrets with their air of foreboding menace. It was a wild place, still, and even though people had slashed a few roads across its vast expanse it remained unconquered. Its heart remained intact and yet, nearer human settlements, it harboured some silent misgivings towards them: sometimes, an unwary traveller would wander beneath its arms and never be seen again. Overall, the forest, where the wildcats, bears and foxes reigned, remained—for the most part—indifferent to humans or their endeavours.

The forest's gnarled roots delved deep into the loam of memory: all the way back to the Dreamtime and the First Sapling. Now deer, rabbits and hedgehogs lived quietly amongst the trees that had seen the rise and fall of the Fae Folk and their circles. When the South wind blew, the eldest firs could still whistle those ancient lilts and sometimes the trees missed the harmonious hum of sprite and pixie wing counterpoint. The sprites and pixies where gone now, too. They had long been supplanted by the dreizehenspechts and auerhahns that nowadays flew amongst the trees. These relative newcomers had found comfortable nesting places in their old abandoned aeries.

Tonight, under the full moon of Advent little seem destined to disturb the forest's vigilance and slumber until the penetrating call of a startled kolkrabe echoed through the dark stand of trees. Above the Black Forest, the figure of a slight girl pirouetted and leapt across the canopy against the frozen night as another, less fortunate, remained still on the forest's floor.

* * *

Through the untracked depths of the Black Forest, a small pony carefully stepped along an unseen path. The jingle of reigns rang musically through the cold night air as tackle buckles sparkled in the moonlight. Plodding warily forward, the horse pulled a garish coloured carriage to the centre of a small glade and stopped. The pony snorted nervously and gave an enquiring whinny. On the driver's bench, a blanket wrapped figure lifted his head.

"Driver." the pony spoke.

"What is it Equis?" a weathered voice rasped, "Wolf?"

"No . . ." the pony replied and sniffed the night air, "something else."

"Something else?" said Driver as he pulled the hood from his head. "What?"

"Intangible." Equis replied, "and faint. There's more than one, too."

"How many, Equis?"

"Two: one moving, one not." Replied the pony.

"Near or far?" Driver rasped.

"The one moving is receding; the still one is very near." Equis said, "Shall we check, Driver?"

Driver set the carriage's brake and removed the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He climbed from the driver's bench, his breath clouding in the cold air, and he made his way to collar on Equis' back. Driver unbuckled the bellyband and lifted the harness from the pony. The pony walked to the edge of the glade and then slowly around the perimeter. Part way, Equis stopped and sniffed the air once more.

"Here." Equis said.

A faint glow engulfed Equis' body and the pony melted and then reformed into a man. Driver joined Equis at the edge of the glade and looked at the trees. The Ancient firs, densely packed and hedge like were an impassable wall before them. Driver stood before the trees and, focusing his view on the wood before him, cast his vision into its depths. As if transfigured into a curtain, the trees silently parted and a path opened before them. The two stepped forward and entered the forest as the veil closed behind them. Single file, they walked along the narrow path that was magically smooth and level. On either side, the Black Forest pushed against an invisible barrier and tried to reassert its dominance. The two continued onward and, after fording a narrow and frozen rill, climbed a shallow embankment. A few steps beyond that, they came upon the figure of a young woman, on the forest floor.

Almost naked and oblivious to the cold earth, she lay on the ground with her arms crossed on her chest. It could have been a scene of serene and endless sleep had it not been for the location or the violence of the slash across her eye. The right side of her face was swathed in crimson ice, which sparkled with a macabre glow under the moonlight.

"Alive or dead?" Driver asked looking at the figure.

"I'm not sure." Equis replied. "My senses are confused by the aura."

"Confused . . . in what way?"

"Well," replied Equis deliberately, "there is no life force emanating from her body."

"So, she's dead then." Driver stated.

"Physically, yes but . . ." Equis sounded confused.

"But . . ." said Driver

"Her soul lingers, notwithstanding, as if tied with a black thread to this existence." Equis said ponderously.

". . . a black thread, what?" Driver said, "You're being unnaturally metaphysical, Equis."

"Unnatural describes her state, precisely," Equis said, "and I can smell evil but she isn't evil."

"Cursed?" inquired driver.

Equis bent forward for a closer look at the girl. He placed his hand gently on her forehead and concentrated. He sensed very little but the faint warmth of her skin, which told him she had not been here very long. Carefully, he tilted her head to the side and looked at her neck.

"Vampire!" he exclaimed.

"Her?" asked Driver.

"No" replied Equis, "the nature of the curse or at least part of it. There is more though, I think Healer and Seeker will have to look."

"You mean take her with us?" asked Driver.

"I think we must, even if it's just to free her." Said Equis.

"What do you mean, Equis?"

"If we leave her she'll be trapped on this plane, forever," answered Equis.

"What, a ghost?" Driver said.

"She'll be less than a ghost, because her body will remain here and incorruptible. It will be a prison for her soul due to the taint of vampirism," said Equis, "but she'll become aware, again, over time. She'll watch, paralyzed, as years come and go, eternally."

Equis gently lifted the maiden from the frozen ground and cradled her carefully in his arms. As he held her, an odd jolt coursed through his body, as if the figure in his arms drew energy him. Unexpectedly, the girl's left eye fluttered open and Equis sensed she was aware of him. He smiled at her, kindly, and she weakly raised the corners of her mouth. As if the effort drained the last of her energy, her eye closed and her mouth relaxed. Equis felt the girl's body slacken in his arms and she appeared to fall into a deep sleep. In his chest, Equis felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed warmly at the svelte figure in his arms. He felt enthralled by her and neither saw the deep gash over her eye nor her blood covered face. To him, she had become the most beautiful woman he had ever seen—his cherub. Then, suddenly, he felt strange, as if he had just woken from an odd dream. He shook his head and looked around, as if suddenly aware of his location.

"Whoa . . ." he muttered.

"What is it, Equis?" Driver asked.

"It's her," he replied as he turned to face Driver, ". . . like a spell or something."

"I thought you said there was no life force." Driver said.

"There wasn't," Equis replied, "at least not until I picked her up and then I felt as if . . . as if she stole something from me and then I felt. . ."

"What did you feel?" Driver inquired.

Equis blushed and nervously glanced away.

"She's pretty." Equis said softly as he gazed intently upon the girl in his arms.

Laughter erupted from Driver as he looked at Equis, who stood cradling the figure of the young maiden. Equis' face shone deep crimson in the moonlight.

"I'm going to start calling you Taurus." Driver said teasingly

"Huh . . . Why?" Equis sounded puzzled.

"You're . . ." Driver laughed, "You're looking a might bit horny for a pony." Driver laughed.

"Give it a rest," Equis said, trying to sound composed, "and open a path for us."

Driver turned his gaze towards the direction from which they had come and, once more, the curtain of tress parted for their passage. Gingerly, Equis carried the young woman back to the clearing where the parked carriage waited. They passed the wall of trees and entered the glade.

"Healer." Driver called.

A stream of fireflies rose from the rear of the carriage and a faint green trail spiralled about the glade. The fireflies came to rest before driver and became a phosphorescent sphere that pulsated and sparkled in the frozen night. Briefly it out shone the moon and from its depths a winged female took form. She stood unabashedly naked before Driver and Equis. She had long green hair with matching emerald eyes, which glimmered with reflected starlight, and fragile dragonfly like wings, which slowly fluttered, on her back.

"What is it, Driver?" her melodic voice rang sonorous and wise.

"Oh . . ." she continued when she saw Equis' burden, "Quick get her inside before a hunter senses her aura. Hurry."

Equis, vigilantly cradling his burden, took long paces across the glade to the carriage. He stepped up the few stairs at its rear and disappeared inside.

"Driver," Healer asked, her voice commanding, "Where did you find that . . . that thing?"

"What . . . the girl?" he asked, innocently.

"Yes . . . the girl." Healer said, sarcastically.

"A little way into the forest, Equis sensed her." Driver said.

"Do you know what she is?" Healer's voice rose, angry.

"Not exactly, that's why we brought her here." Driver replied, "Equis sensed the taint of vampirism from her but said something else was happening. He said he wanted you and Seeker to have a look. We thought she was dead at first, actually, but she isn't now. I don't fully understand it but Equis said something about needing to help free her at least but when he picked her up she woke, briefly. I'm not sure but I think that she somehow cast a charm on him."

"Hmmm . . ." Healer sounded thoughtful, "I think she must be very fresh because I don't sense anything malicious in her aura. Very well, Seeker and I will take a look at her—at least for our besotted Equis' sake: I think the girl unwittingly enthralled him when he picked her up. At least that shows that she has some will to survive, yet. No promises and since things may turn evil for nought but our effort and ministration, we would be wise to help her. I think we'll have to bind her, though, if only to suppress her aura until she gains some strength and becomes able to do it herself."

"Thank you, Healer." Driver said, "I'm sure Equis will be happy."


	4. The Awakening

**Part IV—The Awakening**

Swirling crimson images swarmed chaotically through her mind: running and cold air—slashing blade and pain—screaming terror and dark trees—demonic angel and hope—gentle voices and yells—a soft voice.

"Zazie . . ."

—memories lost and stolen hope—trees and burning moonlight—cold earth and stilled breath—anger, hate and despair—trees and bitter blood—anguish and silent screams—warm and cold—damnation and salvation—hunger and emptiness—life and death—a soft voice.

"Zazie . . ."

—an angry voice and sneering faces—shiny metal and evergreen—childhood dreams and maiden's nightmare—soft hands and rough embraces—longing and fulfillment—righteousness and transgressions—forgiveness and rebirth—a soft voice?

"Zazie . . ."

She was lying on her back, where she didn't know. She felt warm blankets and a soft bed under her. Her head was resting on a soft and supple pillow. The air tickling her nose was fragrant, smelling of spring and fresh growth. She felt comfortable but, more importantly, alive! _Is this some dream before the final nightmare,_ she thought. _It doesn't feel like a dream, though; it feels real—but how?_ She thought. Her body felt heavy but she didn't feel sick.

She was dead—or was dead: she knew that.

_That woman,_ she remembered, _the last of my life had gone to that woman._ She tried to remember more and she saw conflicting images in her mind. One was of a sultry woman, the other of a girl and yet, somehow, they where the same. _She definitely wasn't my mother,_ she thought, _but whom?_ Something deep inside was telling her to stop worrying; answers could come later. _Now, I should only worry about now, _she thought_._

_Weak; I feel very weak and hungry,_ she realized.

_Hungry?_ She thought. _Why am I feeling hungry? By all rights, I shouldn't be feeling anything._

"Zazie . . ." a soft voice whispered in her ear.

As if called back from beyond and given a second chance, she was alive and someone was speaking to her but she feared to open her eyes. _What if I open them and find that this is just a dream?_ She thought.

"Zazie . . ." the voice insisted, "wake up."

She felt as if the last was a command that she couldn't ignore. Slowly and fearfully, she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and bright, too bright; it felt as if brilliant daggers gouged and burned her eyes. Blinking back tears, she tried to focus beyond the gleaming pain and put the voice and face together. Slowly, her eyes grew accustomed to the light and she was able to see past the agony. She knew she was lying on her back and she began to make out the details, which surrounded her. She saw the ceiling, overhead, and began to make out intricate floral patterns on beams, which supported a polished wooden roof. With each passing second, her vision became clearer and more detailed. _Something is odd about this ceiling,_ she thought as the minutiae became clearer and pronounced. Squinting, she looked closer and realized that the beams and ceiling was one unit, as if carved from a single piece of wood.

"Zazie . . ." the voice softly intoned.

_Zazie?_ She thought hearing the voice, _what's a zazie?_

She tried to speak. Her mouth moved but her throat was so dry that she was unable to speak: it seemed as if there was no air in her chest. Panicked and thinking that she was suffocating, her eyes widened with fear and searched the room. She saw a woman, with brilliant green hair and emerald eyes, sitting impassively at her bedside. The women seemed to be studying her, carefully. Pleading silently with her eyes, she looked to the woman for help and gasped. Cool, clean and fresh; air fill her chest.

"Who . . . who?" she rasped.

"That's better, Zazie," the woman spoke kindly, "but you'll have to remember, especially around humans, that if you wish to speak you must breathe first."

_. . . Breathe first? . . . Around humans?_ _What's this woman talking about?_ She thought, _and what's with the hair and eyes?_

"Let me help you sit up, Zazie." The woman said and reached out her hand. "I've got something here that I think will make you feel better. At least I hope it does."

The woman helped her sit up and, magically, a glass goblet full of deep red liquid appeared in her hand. She eyed the glass, the woman offered, suspiciously but her body craved the thick liquid, uncontrollably.

"What . . . what?" she rasped once more.

The woman brought the goblet to lips of the young woman and gently tipped it so she could drink. As if famished, the girl began rapidly sipping the liquid and then, with surprising strength, took the goblet from the green haired woman and guzzled it back.

"Hmmm . . ." The woman uttered and began to study the girl before her in earnest.

The girl finished the cup in her hand and looked expectantly for more. The goblet refilled, magically, but she didn't notice. She began to drink, slower this time, and she savoured the smooth velvety texture on her parched throat. _What is this?_ She thought, _it tastes familiar and yet unrecognizable_. Suddenly, she realized what she was drinking but her body had a mind of its own. Unabated, she continued to consume the liquid even as revulsion hit her like a fist, her hunger stronger than her feelings: she was drinking blood!

**"Calm!"** the woman commanded. Her green eyes looked as if they glowed when she spoke, **"clear your mind and hear only my voice. Forget what you are thinking for now for your body has a better sense of what it needs—a much better sense than you do. All will be explained when you are stronger but for now rest a true rest and calm yourself at once!"**

The woman's voice cut through the girl's sense of horror and she felt calmed. Her mind cleared and she relaxed. Trying to put thoughts from her mind, she began to look around. She lay upon a bed that was within a round room. The room appeared made from elaborately carved wood and looked as if hollowed from an impossibly large tree. She thought it looked like an opulent squirrel's nest in the hollow of a tree. _Squirrel nobility,_ she mused abstractly because the wood was a rich honey gold and polished to an almost mirror like shine. A merry fire crackled and danced, with golden flames, on a hearth in the middle of the room but no smoke rose from it.

"Where . . . where?" She asked weakly.

"You are in my home," the woman replied, "you've been here since Equis found you. You will have to thank him later."

"Wh . . . when?" She stuttered.

"When what? When we found you or now?" The woman asked. "Never mind, we found you during the full moon of Advent. Tonight is the full moon after the Epiphany. You've been very busy doing nothing for the better part of four weeks, now, and I'm not sure what we would have done it you had continued to do naught for much longer."

"Why?"

"Zazie, my dear," the woman said calmly.

"Zazie? Are you calling me Zazie?" She asked, confused.

"Yes my dear—I'm glad you can speak in more than monosyllable, incidentally—we needed to call you something other than: 'The Girl We Found during the Full Moon of Advent' didn't we? That's such mouth full." The woman replied gently and chuckled a little. "Let me leave you with a question, though, while I'm gone: who do you think you are?"

"My name . . . My name is . . ."

"Yes," replied the woman with the emerald eyes, "well, we'll speak of that too but for now, rest. Good night Zazie, sleep yourself out."

_They're calling me Zazie but I know that's not my name,_ she thought as she collapsed upon the bed once more. _Never mind,_ she thought tiredly as she drifted into a restful sleep.

* * *

Morning came with the scent of spring flowers and birdsong. She awoke and felt rested and restless. Struggling against the weight of her body her muscles fought against the pull of the bed but she managed to sit up. Once more, she found herself looking around the room where she had been resting. Her eyes drank in details, which she had missed, and the more she studied the complex simplicity of the carved decoration the more she was amazed that it had been sculpted at all. There were no joints between the walls, ceilings, floors or beams: indeed, it looked as if hollowed and carved from a giant log, all the magnificent detail, everything. _Squirrel nobility,_ the absurd thought re-entered her mind as amusing images danced through her imagination, _I'm in a palace for squirrel nobility_. She felt the corners of her mouth raise in a little smile.

_Who do you think you are?_ She vividly remembered being asked and being unable to answer. Again, she tried to answer the question but the more she thought the harder it became to answer: as if something important had been stolen from her. She tried to remember what had happened to her, what had brought her to this place. A nightmare arose as memory and she saw the lord's face sneer once more with his licentious hunger. Once more, she felt the terrible ripping as his dagger as it drew a ragged slash across her face. Unconsciously, her finger traced the scar on the right side of her face; it was still painful. With her hand covering her eye, she looked around the room and saw a mirror on the wall. She stood, unsteadily and naked, and then carefully made her way to it. An unfamiliar face stared back as she gazed at her reflection. An ugly red scar, scribed from her forehead to cheek, traced over her right eye and, under her left, a tear shaped mark. Rage welled in her body and she shook uncontrollably. Her reflection stared back in provocation and goaded her. She felt a scream building in her chest and she opened her mouth. _If you wish to speak, you must breathe first,_ the words returned unbeckoned to her memory and she drew in a deep breath and threw back her arms.

"Nooooooooooo!" her anguished cry rang out and shook the room: she remembered fully what he had done to her and others.

Her reflection subtly transfigured and she grinned but before she could recognize the change, the mirror—as if hit by a stone—shattered before her. The pieces hit the floor and melted like ice by her bare feet and, all around, things flew into the air. As if blown by a mighty wind, which cycloned around her, she felt power; rampant and violent, fill her.

She laughed; the world had become her playground.

She remembered what he had done and what she had done. She could taste, once more, his blood as it gushed into her mouth and she remembered spitting out his severed flesh. She felt her teeth tickle and an evil smile played across her mouth. _He had better prey for death if he isn't dead, already;_ she thought malevolently, _I'm coming back! And this time, I'll not waste your blood. _

"Equis, Driver came quick." A small voice, chiming like a bell, yelled.

She turned toward the sound and saw a small bird sized figure hovering at the doorway, on the other side of the room. She bared her teeth at it and began to walk toward the odd-looking creature.

"**-------- STOP!**" The small creature commanded. A bright light enveloped the petite figure.

She felt something rush towards her and she raised her arms to fend it off. Energy seized and paralyzed her where she stood but she felt something rush through her body. A brilliant crimson beam of light sprang from her fingertips and raced across the room. As if in slow motion, the beam caught the small figure and threw it backwards and into the waiting hand of a rugged looking man who had walked through the door. Another man entered behind the first, as did the woman with green hair and eyes. The three stared at her; they look stunned but they didn't hesitate. The second man started towards her, menacingly. She laughed. _This paltry human is no match for me,_ she thought as she turned to meet him and then everything went black.

"Whoa," the green-eyed woman said.

"What the hell was that, Healer?" Driver asked as he looked at the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Rage." Healer replied as she straightened her green hair, "We will need to proceed very careful from this point onwards."

"To think she would have that much power at awakening." The bird sized figure chimed, as she flew from the hand of the man who had caught her. "Your girlfriend cannot be handled carelessly, Equis."

"She's not my girlfriend, Caster" Equis said softly.

"Master then?" the little figure chimed and laughed with a bell like tone.

"Why you repellent little pixie . . ." Equis started.

"Enough!" Healer's green eyes bore into the bickering two. "Things are complicated enough as they are. She is both very dangerous and very helpless right now. She has a hard road ahead of her and will need all out help and love if she is to survive the evil, which taints her. And you Caster, of all of us you should be the most aware of the powers she can summon because you share many of them yourself."

"I'm not cursed." Caster, said indignantly.

"You are, as are we all, Caster." Healer said sternly, "Only the nature of the curse is different and we were forced to do to her as was done to us. It was an evil path that we had to take, for her and our protection."

"Hers isn't lost, we kept it for her. Ours . . . Ours are gone forever." Caster said.

"Be that what it may but we are still obligated to help her because we picked her up." Healer said as she looked at Equis. "Besides, if any of us had touched her, then, we would have been a thrall as well. It was a survival mechanism, nothing more, and completely unconscious on her part. If all we do does nothing more than free Equis then we will have been successful. If we want to do that then we must teach her to control and contain herself: we must ensure that she does not loose her humanity . . ."

". . . Humanity!" driver grunted, bitterly "Look what humanity did to her! It carved her up like a suckling pig and fed her to the forest—not to mention the thing that made her—and she's one of their own, too! Why should we care, they'd do the same to us—or worse—if they were able! We survive by hiding from a world that was once ours!"

"Driver," Healer spoke, her emerald eyes glowering. "What was done was done, we can't change that, it's our fate but I will not lose this girl to the forces that made her; at least not without trying. If we are successful, she'll be a welcome ally, friend and family member."

"And if we aren't?" Driver said and the words hung, ominously, in the air.

"If not," Healer replied, "we will send her out into the world that made her. She can join her maker as a plague that will devour all mankind—if that is their fate—but we will remain untouched."

"What happened to your altruism?" Said Caster, her little voice rung—mockingly—in response.

"Altruism?" Healer replied, "I've not acted the least bit selfless in this matter I've done what must be done for Equis' sake: no more, no less. Pragmatically, this girl may become a strong ally, as I said, but it will depend on her in the end. Whether she will take the hard road or the easy road is yet to be decided but I intend to see her choose life over death, if I can.

"Choose life?" Driver and Caster both laughed out as one. "It's a little late for that!"

"You know what I mean," Healer's green eyes sparkled menacingly. "Now let's get her back to bed before she wakes."

Driver closed the gap between him and the unconscious girl. He bent forward to pick her up.

"Driver stop!" Both Healer and Caster yelled.

"Let Equis do it," Healer continued, "If anyone but a thrall—sorry Equis—touches her they shall surely die. It is self-protection thing for her; she has no evil intent by it. Please, withhold judgment until we know how things play out. Leader and Seeker concur; please abide by their and my will in this matter—at least for now."

* * *

She felt strong arms embrace and lift her from the floor. _What had happened?_ She thought. Everything was fuzzy once more but she felt herself being gently cradled against a strong man's chest. She could hear his heart beating though his shirt and sensed his blood flowing through his body. She felt peaceful and safe, in his arms, and she snuggled into his embrace. Opening her eyes, she looked at the man who was holding her and smiled. He smiled back and carried her back to the bed. Gently he laid her down and stepped back.

"Thank you." She said and fell asleep.


	5. Revelations

**Part V—Revelations**

Equis sat quietly in the semi-darkness by her bedside: the girl they had called Zazie was sleeping restfully once more. The golden flames, dim and fleeting now, remained to cast delicate dancing shadows across the room and playfully on Zazie's face. He looked upon his ward and felt the thread, intangible yet persistent, which bound them together. Such an ethereal thing should not be able to hold one such as him but it did. They had called him her thrall—he hated the word and the idea that he was bound once more to another—but he didn't feel it that way. _If anything, I want to protect her from the world and from those who would hurt her, nothing more._ He thought. _Why can't Healer or Seeker or the others understand that?_ He thought as gazed at Zazie. _She's helpless and weak—well, perhaps not that weak. _He reconsidered as he remembered earlier. _Still, she needs my protection and she's deserves it. _He vowed as he brushed a lock of hair, devotedly, from the sleeping girl's cheek. His hand, barely caressing the girl's face, moved the wayward hair—he didn't like it hiding even a tiny part of her face. In her sleep, Zazie stirred and smiled faintly under his gentle touch. His fingers lingered perhaps a little longer than they needed to and within the glow of her serene smile: Equis felt his heart leap. Her smile was only for him and him alone. _I am her man, she is my woman—my Zazie, I even named her. It's only natural and perfectly simple to want to be together._ He thought. _Why can't the others get it? _

_What am I thinking_? He thought and moved his hand from Zazie's face.

"Damn," Equis muttered as he stood up: the charm faded, "I hate it when that smug pixie is right. I can handle Seeker or Healer but Caster—that just aggravates me."

Equis began to slowly pace around the hearth. He felt deeply troubled. He had understood what Seeker had told him about his connection with this girl but it didn't feel like that. Before, when he had been a slave his master's commands where absolute, he had no choice but to obey. Even his feelings, then, were tempered by his master's will and it wasn't until he was free that he realised how thoroughly he had been held. He had hated it. But Zazie, that's different—isn't it? Would she really free him if they asked and would it be so bad if she didn't?

"Ahhh! This is so frustrating!" He said aloud.

"Who's there?" Zazie's sleepy voice called from the other side of the room; he had woken her.

"I'm sorry, Zazie," Equis replied, "I should have been quieter. Go back to sleep if you want."

"I don't think I can sleep anymore, I don't really feel tired; a little weak—like a kitten, maybe—but not tired." She replied; she sounded a little happy. "Can you come over here; I'd like to see you better."

Equis waved his hand and the fire crackled higher. The room brightened to a warm golden glow. Unconsciously, he straightened his clothes, combed his fingers through his hair, expanded his chest and pulled his shoulders back. Equis walked across the room and stood, peacockesque, at Zazie's bedside.

Suddenly, he felt very very silly.

She took no notice of his embarrassment; she only smiled at him. His palms became sweaty and his heart raced as he bathed in the glow of her little smile. Her eyes studied him; she was trying to decide if he were a friend or foe, Equis knew.

"You seem very familiar, somehow, and important to me but I don't recognize you." Zazie asked sweetly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Equis, master." He could not believe it; he had said _master_.

"Master?" she replied, she sounded horrified. "I'm . . . I'm not your master."

"Actually Zazie," said a sonorous voice from the other side of the room. "You are."

Zazie looked towards the voice. She saw a man who looked ancient and wise yet not old. He was tall, handsome, and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen—they matched his sapphire coloured hair, exactly. _He looks different, otherworldly actually_. She thought. Entranced, she watched him walk smoothly—as if floating—and purposefully towards her. About him, an unmistakable and overwhelming aura of power radiated and commanded her attention. She felt threatened and challenged by his gaze, as if it sought to dominate and control her. Zazie felt fearful and angered by his impertinence: _how dare he try to command me!_ She thought furiously. _How dare he!_ Intuitively, she felt power rise within her and a wall formed, intangibly, between them. Their wills clashed and fought to overcome the others.

Equis jumped between Zazie and the blue-eyed stranger, his arms extended to protect her from danger. His eyes shone with furious hatred and he scowled. _He will not hurt her!_ He thought venomously.

"Enough --------" The blue-eyed stranger spoke, plainly, and snapped his fingers. "We do not need to do this."

Zazie heard his command, or at least had heard: 'Enough' but not his second word—_No,_ she thought, _I heard it but the word was silent in my mind._ Confused, she felt her will deflate and the room spun briefly. Tears welled in her eyes, from sadness or resentment she didn't know: she only knew that he had defeated her effortlessly.

"Sorry about that," he simply said, "but I needed to check for myself."

Zazie opened her mouth but words would not form.

"Remember Zazie, breathe." The man said.

She inhaled deeply; Zazie was furious and warily glowered at the man.

"Who are you people? What is happening to me? Where am I? When did I get here? Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded, loud and defiantly.

"Who, what, where, when and Why?" He replied warmly, "All fair and understandable questions, considering your circumstances; how shall I answer them and are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she replied, bolder than she felt, as words formed in her breath.

"Hmmmm," he said, "We shall see, we shall see. But first I think it would be best if Equis left; I have no wish to fight with him."

Equis stood, unmoving, and mutinously staring at the blue-haired man. _How dare he ask me to leave, I must protect her from him._ Equis thought.

"Zazie," the man said, "please ask Equis to leave I will not harm you, please believe me. We would not have spent all that time saving you if we intended to hurt you afterwards. Please, I understand you have no reason to trust me but please try. If it would make you feel better, Equis can wait just outside the door, he'll be able to hear us from there: will that make you feel better?"

Zazie looked into the sapphire eyes and tried to see beyond them. _Can I trust him?_ She thought. _Should I trust him?_ She considered. _He doesn't look dangerous, really._ She felt as she took a deliberate breath.

"Okay," she said, vigilantly resigned, "Equis please wait outside."

"It's okay," Seeker said reassuringly to Equis. "I promise I will do nothing to her nor will I succumb to her womanly wiles and charms."

Equis crossed the room and glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll be right outside, Master," He replied, surprised—he had said _master_ again; hesitantly, he stepped over the threshold and was gone.

"Thank you, my young nosferatu you are an angel." Seeker said as Equis left.

"What did you call me, milord?" Zazie asked politely.

Zazie felt his deep blue eyes bore into her once more. He seemed, momentarily, lost in thought as if trying to pick his words carefully. _He's unsure where or how to begin,_ she knew.

"Where to begin," he said thoughtfully, "I guess, since it won't really make a difference I may as well begin with the most difficult thing: Zazie, you are dead."

Zazie stared blankly at him. _Did he just say that I'm dead?_ She thought. _This doesn't look like Heaven or Hell, for that matter._

"Excuse me, milord?" She questioned.

"What? Milord . . . who: me?" The man spoke, candidly and slightly bemused, "Oh no, not lord—please not that. Call me Seeker. I have no title but Seeker and Seeker is my name."

"What do you mean by dead, then . . . Seeker?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Do you mind if I sit, I've got a great deal to say?" he asked politely.

"No, go ahead." She replied.

Seeker, the man with sapphire eyes and hair, waved his hand in the air. Out of nowhere, a chair materialized; he placed it at her bedside. She felt awestruck by the display and watched, suspiciously, as he sat beside her.

"Let me begin again," he said. "I guess, by now, you know that you are different and that whatever life you had, before, is gone. Whether this is a good—or a bad—thing will be for you to decide, later, but for now the simple fact remains: you are dead. Truthfully, you were dead—cursed too, as you would have it, actually—when we found you. However, odd as this may sound, your curse may also be your blessing.

"You took that well, Zazie." He said, looking gently at her. "I'm surprised."

"I'm the child of a harlot and an un-known stranger." Zazie said flatly, "I was born in a brothel: my life was over even before it began. I never had a future and my status was fixed and immovable by society's mores. Even though my mother tried her best, for me, her fate was set as well and in the same way. Like so many women, I knew, she died young. The keeper of the brothel was as kind as could be expected—she could have thrown me out when my mom died—but she was still the keeper of a brothel. My life was set by fate and I could not escape it. If I have only learned one thing in my fifteen years of life, it is this: I must accept the things I cannot control. You tell me that I am dead; well, I was dead before you found me, my life never had any direction, purpose or promise only existence. For all intents, that is dead. What would you call an un-mitigating string of days without change?

"Nevertheless, you seem surprised by how well I'm taking things but you haven't asked one thing: do I believe you?"

"Do you believe me, Zazie?" Seeker asked.

"My life has taught me one thing," she continued, "to accept my lot. If it is true, that I am dead, then I must accept that and move forward—what other choice do I have? If this is a dream then I must accept that and move forward until I wake. What point is there in becoming upset: If I am truly dead, I leave nothing behind. If it's a dream, I leave nothing behind when I wake."

"You seem remarkably pragmatic for one so young." Seeker said.

"Pragmatic, what else could I be? Whether this is a dream or reality, I must accept my situation, as it exists—now—so you may as well continue. It won't hurt me one way or another." Zazie said.

"Remarkable." He repeated. "Very well then let me continue.

"As I said when we found you, or more exactly when Equis found you, you were already dead having given the last of your life to a vampire. While you rested—for lack of a better word—I probed your memories and soul to find a key to your unique situation. You have been doubly cursed, Zazie. The first curse came as Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler tried to rape you; you cursed The Trinity, then, in your anger. Usually, this results in damnation but since you had no blight on your soul—amazing considering your life—you could not be truly damned. Cursed yes, damned no and you would have spent an eternity as a ghost, trapped in limbo, because of the separation between you and your theological pantheon: in other words, no blessed afterlife for you. Do you understand me so far?"

Zazie nodded, slowly.

"Very well then," Seeker continued, "As a ghost you would have had very little power but you would have had awareness. Over time, you would learn, grow and eventually become powerful enough to intrude openly on this plane; instead, your fate took an odd turn. Just as you died—and you were fated to die make no mistake about it—you met something that even few immortals even encounter, the aristocracy of ghoul: the vampire.

"Let me clarify one point, and I may be wrong since there isn't a lot written about vampire lore, just being bitten by a vampire will not make you vampire—even if it kills you. If that were all it took, we would be up to eyeballs in little vampires. No, it takes focus, resolve and a deep emotional commitment. Quite often, that commitment is in the form of love—yes love, believe it or not—or a consummate desire for revenge. Now, you were almost dead, anyway, when the vampire bit you, Zazie: the wound over your eye and the cold night air had spelt your doom, as surely as a sword through your heart. Understandably confused, in the hazy period between life and death, you did not know what was happening and you thought your mother was holding you. In that feeling, you gave yourself to the vampire, lovingly, and set your fate. Now, once you gave yourself to the vampire and then died, your body became incorruptible but lifeless. You became a prisoner of your imperishable body because your soul remained bound to its cadaverous existence. With your soul tied to your body, you could not become a ghost. Instead, your spirit would remain confined to this plane, eternally watching the passage of time. You would be unable to act, beyond observation, and completely aware of it. You would be acutely aware of the passage of time; the days, seasons and years would pass and leave you untouched by their wake: as I said, the ultimate hell.

"Now," Seeker carried on. "I don't think your maker, for lack of a better term, was aware of what happened between you. My impression, because she was not conscious of this, is that she is young and inexperienced. Perhaps she was new to her power and potential and, and this is important: she does not know that you, Zazie, exist or that you are in essence—her daughter. We do know that she is naïve because no experienced vampire would leave an unbound child, alive—for lack of a better word. An experienced vampire would kill their spawn, immediately, if they had no need for a thrall. An experienced vampire would not suffer the existence of a child that may one day seek revenge. Vampires are a powerful yet paranoid lot: they must be if they are to survive. Until you learn how to protect and defend yourself, you had better hope she does not become aware of you."

"So," Zazie said, "I'm a vampire."

"Not exactly," Seeker continued, "your making was incomplete. For example, you do not have fangs now nor did you have them last night and it was a full moon."

"Vampires survive on blood." Zazie said, hesitantly, "The green-eyed/haired woman gave me some last night."

"Usually, but as I said earlier, you are unique." Seeker replied. "Healer provided you with blood, courteous of Equis by the way, to help revive you. She did mention last night that you were essentially a corpse for a month, didn't she?

Zazie nodded.

"It was our last hope at reviving you." He said. "Had if not worked I don't know what we would have done and there was a lot of debate before resorting to that option.

"Now understand," Seeker was unremitting, "vampires are dangerous creatures at the best of times and, due to their nature, usually very chaotic and evil. They are unusually idiosyncratic and only when there is a strictly enforced hierarchy will you see more than two together. If you had awakened as a full-fledged vampire, we would have destroyed you, immediately. Lucky for you, I was able to assure Huntress that your making was incomplete. You will never be able to feed as a normal vampire, Zazie, because you will never have fangs."

"If I can't feed then I will die I guess." A mirthfully despondent Zazie said, "Unless someone is willing to open a vein for me."

"Well," Seeker continued, "you do have someone who will do that for you."

Zazie stared blankly at Seeker.

"Equis will gladly serve that purpose, Zazie; he is your thrall after all."

"My what?"

"Your thrall." Seeker said. "Please, let me continue and I will explain."

"This has got to be a dream." Zazie said reservedly.

"This is no dream, Zazie; it is as real as a thing can be." Seeker replied unequivocally. "Now, as I was saying. You will never be able to feed in the manner of the nosferatu but you are not helpless and you are not going to die because you cannot feed. Blood, by itself, is just the physical symbol of something intangible and, although, a vampire gains their greatest strength by feeding on it, a vampire truly survives by feeding on the life forces that surround them. This aspect of vampirism you inherited. You, Zazie, for the better part of a month have survived by feeding on all those around you."

Zazie opened her mouth to say something but no words formed; it wasn't from lack of breath this time, she realized. If what Seeker was saying is true: she felt aghast.

"Don't look so aghast, Zazie." He said reassuringly. "The life force is like air, it surrounds you. I used the wrong words when I said you were feeding on us, sorry, that energy would have been there even if you had not been here to use it.

"Now, the life force or the energies of the spirit or of the soul (whichever you prefer) will keep alive—for lack of a better word since you are actually dead, well undead—but it will not sustain you. What I mean is that you still need energy to move or act in any manner. Luckily, you can get this like everyone else: all you need to do is eat and drink normally. Additionally, beyond your ability to live off the life force, you have also gained something truly elusive—for a human, anyway—an indefinitely prolonged life. This may extend to immortality but only time, or the end of time, will be proof of that."

"Sorry," Zazie said sounding stunned, "did you say immortal? Does that mean I can't die?"

"You're already dead; you transmuted death to pseudo-life that is what becoming undead means." Seeker said. "I won't pretend to understand why or how it happens only that that is what you did. Despite that, if you are horribly injured or if you end up in a life threatening circumstance you, for all intents, could still die. Usually vampires have uncanny regenerative abilities but you did not inherit those: once more, I think it is because your making was incomplete. All the same, take some comfort in the fact that you will be damned hard to kill and that you do have other tricks you can use. Your first defence and we know that it works, is an ability to charm or enthral another. (Equis being the example of that and you did that without being conscious.) The second thing, and this has nothing to do with being a vampire, is you have an innate affinity to Nature Magic. If you wish, we can teach you how to use your latent abilities. How powerful you may become is unknown."

Zazie felt stunned.

"I think I'm beginning to understand." Zazie said slowly. "This is not a dream is it?"

"No," Seeker said softly, "this is reality."

"And I'm dead."

"No, you are beyond death."

"The afterlife, then?"

"Not as you've been taught . . . no."

"Then what is it?"

"I've explained it as well as I can." Seeker spoke carefully "Mortal language is unable to properly describe things that transcend death, Zazie."

"All of you keep calling me Zazie, why?" she began, seeking to shift the conversation to something less cryptic; "If you were able to prod my memories then you should know that that is not my name. My name is . . . my name is . . . why can't remember my name!?"

"Um, yes about that." Seeker replied, obviously uncomfortable.

"Is it because I am dead?"

"Not exactly"

"Then why!?" she demanded. "You people did something didn't you!?"

"Please, calm down . . ."

". . . Calm down!? You've just told me that I'm dead, that everything I had is gone and that I'm going to spend an eternity looking as I do now. Not only that I don't even remember my own name and you ask me to calm down!?"

"Please, please listen." Seeker plead with her.

Zazie's eyes looked lit by lightning and Seeker felt the atmosphere grow ominously heavy. Instinctually he braced for the storm of her fury and erected a mental shield, hastily, between them. In the corner of his eye, he saw movement: she had summoned Equis, unconsciously, to her defence. He knew she was reacting from the growing conflict in her spirit and, although not his fault exactly, she was very angry. He was the symbol of her despair and, in her wrath, the target of an incredible amount of force. Seeker did not want to hurt Zazie or Equis but if he was going to help them, he had to stand and defend himself. Mentally, he tried to push Equis back outside. He had only succeeded in knocking Equis down as Zazie's wave of despair broke over him like a tsunami. It swept over and hit him like a hammer but he remained standing. Dazed and thankful that she lacked formal knowledge and experience—which was the only reason he had held against her onslaught—Seeker made a mental note to avoid future conflict with the young vampire. He truly hoped that they would be able to keep her from turning to an evil future. Mercifully, Zazie's lack of practice also protected him from a second attack; she collapsed from the effort she had exerted.

Equis picked himself off the floor and rushed to her bedside. _His Zazie was in danger._ He wrapped his arms protectively around her and stared murderously at Seeker.

"-------- CALM YOURSELF AT ONCE!" he spoke, sternly, and Zazie's will collapsed once more under the command of his stronger will.

Zazie began to sob into Equis' chest.

Seeker watched, sincerely troubled by Zazie's tears. He felt for the young vampire who had never asked for this fate. He earnestly hoped that she would come to terms with her condition; otherwise, she would face a miserable future. Furthermore, he knew she would have to learn to control those awesome powers, which had been bestowed upon her: powers that only a top tier vampire lord could impart.

For a moment, his mind wandered to the image of a little girl with blond hair, which he had seen in Zazie's memory. Seeker wondered, briefly, if the unfortunate creature was aware of her power. Slowly, Zazie's sobs became mere hiccoughs and began to fade.

"Why?" She said, through fading tears. "Why can't I remember my name anymore?"

"Let me continue and please and try to understand the inherent weaknesses of language when trying to describe otherworldly things" Seeker began anew. "Even though you are not a true vampire you generate the vampire's aura. This aura will attract unwanted attention from The Church and their hunters. While unconscious, you continuously leaked that aura and to protect ourselves we needed to take steps. Those steps, which we consider utterly evil, were used to bind your spirit so we could control your powers and hide your aura. It was the only way we could ensure that we remained undiscovered. You see we do not exactly see eye to eye with The Church or its hunters, either, and we would prefer to remain anonymous and unknown to them. To that end, we took your name as the mechanism of binding. Please understand, we do not do such things lightly and if there had been an alternative we would have gladly taken it but you were unresponsive; we had no choice. Your name is not lost and we can return it to you but before we do, you will either have to learn how to suppress your aura or leave. If we teach you nothing else—in your time here—than how to hide your aura, you will have benefited immensely. If you cannot or will not learn how to suppress it, you will always be a risk to us and we will not allow you to remain, Zazie.

"Another thing, we ask—no demand—is that you free Equis. Consider this a threat. If you do not we will, regrettably, destroy you—regardless of Equis' attempts to protect you. It is contrary to our nature to be enslaved or indentured to any but the family we have made for ourselves. If you chose to remain here, you will eventually understand our feelings on the matter."

Zazie looked deeply into Seeker's eyes, as if trying to read his thoughts. She did not like the idea of slaves or slavery. She knew how that felt because her existence had essentially been that of a slave. She also had no desire to lord over another or make someone her plaything. She had seen first hand what a person with power could be like and she did not want to become like that. She looked at Equis. Zazie found comfort in his being and by him being by her side. She felt safe, in his embrace, and sensed his utter devotion to her but she had cheated, hadn't she? No, she hasn't earned the right to be his friend, yet, let alone anything else. She knew she must free him because, for all that she had changed, she must remain true to herself and her feelings. To do anything else would be the same as dying; even as her existence would linger onward, she would lead a hollow and heartless future if she abandoned who she was and the past that made her. She took a deep breath, her decision firmly in mind.

"How do I free him?" she asked simple, "Do I wave a magic wand or recite some incantation?"

"What, wand? Incantation?" Seeker said, bemused, "No, nothing as melodramatic as that. Just focus on what you want and simple say: 'Equis you are free.' The words are just words; they are a catalyst for concentration, nothing more. Magic is usually very subtle and unassuming, except at high levels. Humans usual prefer the flashy stuff, though."

Zazie sharpened her will and thoughts to a point of concentration and look firmly into Equis' eyes.

"Equis, you are free." She said simple and felt the power inside her.

Equis felt the chains, which had bound him to Zazie vanish. He was free yet he didn't feel like letting her go. He continued to hug her—thankful but somehow saddened at the same time.

"Thank you Equis for taking care of me." Zazie said honestly and sleepy sounding.

"Thank you, Zazie, for letting me go." He said softly as the girl fell asleep, once more.

"Will you stay with her, Equis?" Seeker asked, "I think she'll be more comfortable if you are here when she wakes up. I will tell Huntress and Healer what has happened. Please help her down once she wakes, she will be hungry when she wakes and will need a lot of food to regain her strength."

"Yes Seeker." He answered quietly—he did not want to wake the girl in his arms.


	6. Acquiesence

**Part VI—Acquiescence**

In a room, in a place, which exists beyond time and space, two figures slept soundly in the light of a golden pyre. Male and female rested peacefully, neither aware of the things beyond their dreamland nor of the presence of the other beside them.

He was having a horse dream and in it, he was the pony—a white pony. He was happily cantering around a ring and he felt his white mane and tail flutter in the breeze as he pranced. He continued his cant and felt as if something was missing—something that would make him feel complete. _Perhaps I should look outside._ His dream self thought. He began looking for an exit and all he saw was plane white canvas walls behind stands of short bleachers. The bleachers were full but the faces staring at him were blank waxy masks and they all looked the same. _I'm in a circus tent and I'm a freak on display. _ His dream self realized. _I'm on display! I don't want to be on display! I want to be left alone! I want to get out of here! _As he continued cantering around the ring, looking for an exit; little puffs of dust, from each hoof, fluttered and floated like dirty ground hugging clouds.

She was having a running dream. She was running, freely, through a forest with her bare feet padding softly across a thick blanket of moss. She was clothed in the season of spring, the warm air her only attire. She leapt upon a giant toadstool as birds spiralled and played about her body, as if dancing with her, and under the boughs of ancient trees small animals frolicked and played. She leapt from the toadstool and flew to a branch high in a tree. She swung herself onto the branch and followed a twisting squirrel forged path through the trees to the edge of a sapphire pond. She dove freely into the water and swam amongst brilliantly coloured fish. She surfaced and looked across the pond; in the distance, a garishly coloured circus tent stood upon a small sandy isle. Banners and flags flapped merrily in a non-existent wind, on the pavilion, and waved to her in a welcoming manner. Lazily, she swam to the island as the fish, like friendly cats against her ankles, swam against her body; caressing her skin with their soft scales. She reached the islet and ambled ashore, her bare feet sinking into the soft sand. Walking without haste, she reached the canvas walls of the tent. She began walking its perimeter but found no entrance and yet she was aware of activity inside: on the other side of the canvas walls, she heard the murmur of voices and an out of tune ensemble playing a discordant melody. She stood, puzzled and curious, when suddenly—beneath her feet—a maelstrom of sand opened. It dragged her into its chaotic churning maw.

Although the size had not changed, he felt the tent walls closing in on him. A murmur rose from the masked figures and a dissonant melody played out in an eerie minor chord. The eyes of the audience seemed penetrating and they mocked him as his pace quickened around the ring. His heart fluttered in anxious rhythm as his breath shallowed with rising apprehension. His eyes darted about the tent; seeking an exit, he knew he would not find, only to see rows of faceless strangers. With each revolution, his speed increased until he was at a full gallop. In his wake, dust rose into a towering cyclone that reached the top of the tent. He continued to gallop until exhaustion began to chase him. It nipped at his hooves, drawing ever closer, until it overcame him. It forced him to mere walk and, as the dust settled, a hazy figure emerged in the midst of the collapsing cone.

The dark and spiralling tunnel pulled her between existences. Visibility, beyond the end of her nose was all but impossible but, soon, the storm felt as if it was weakening. Soon her feet regained solid ground and the dust and sand settled out of the air. Through the thinning veil, she saw movement but no detail. She knew she had entered the tent and as the seconds ticked on, the dust cleared from the air. She was in the centre of a circus ring and the veiled motion focused into the sight of a pony. The pony was nervously prancing around the ring under the watchful eyes of waxy masked people and seemed to radiate distress. Her heart felt torn; the poor thing seemed unable to break free of invisible reins, which bound him to the ring. Slowly and calmly, she walked towards the anxious animal and reached out to it. She whispered soft cooing noises to calm it.

The air cleared and he saw the figure of a naked girl standing in the centre of the ring. Her appearance, placate and serene, soothed him; slowly, she walked towards him. As she neared, she made soft cooing sounds to calm him. She reached out her hand and he felt her gentle touch on his mane. All fear fled as his anxiety drained with the mere touch of her fingers.

She reached the edge of the ring and stretched out her hand. Slowly she stroked the pony's mane. The animal's muscles relaxed and its fear drained. Together, they continued to walk around the ring, her hand never losing contact with the pony and the faceless audience looked on. With each cycle around the tent, their bond grew beyond a simple touch to an embrace of souls. The crowd's murmurs and the discordant music silenced in one single cacophonic note and she leapt and somersaulted through the air. Her bare feet gently lit upon the pony as she gracefully landed on the animal's back. Turning to the crowd, she curtseyed and smiled faintly. The tent and its occupants dissolved in a blur of random colours and motion; then they were gone.

Together, a girl and a pony appeared on a white sandy beach as gentle lapping waves played out an endless battle with the shore. As one, they happily galloped along the beach until night fell and the moon and stars rose.

* * *

In golden light, two sets of eyes opened to find each other. Brief memories awoke as they gazed at each other

"I just had the strangest dream." They said, sleepily to one another.

Both felt their cheeks redden and they each looked away, self-consciously, from the other.

"I was told to bring you down if you feel rested, Zazie." Equis said. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat a horse." Zazie said and thought; w_hy does he look uncomfortable?_

"I don't think that will be on the menu." He replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "Let me help you up."

Equis reached to Zazie and she took his hand. Gently, he pulled her up. Weakly she swung her feet to the edge of the bed and tried to stand. As soon as her feet hit the floor, her knees weakened and she collapsed into Equis' waiting arms.

"Oh, you're awake," a women's voice rose from the entrance.

Zazie and Equis looked towards the voice to see Healer's smiling face. The green haired woman was holding some clothes in her arms.

"You may be pretty unabashed," She said in a casual tone as she walked across the room, "but it would be better if you dress before leaving the room, Zazie. It may not be formal but some attire would be polite if intend to come down for dinner."

Zazie felt her body flush in embarrassment as she suddenly realized that she was naked and in the arms of the handsome Equis. The feeling deepened as she remembered that in every encounter with, these, her saviours had been in this brazenly unclad manner. She wiggled out of Equis' arms, gathered a blanket to herself, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Coyly, she hid behind the blanket and apologetically looked up at Healer and Equis. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes.

"Will you excuse us, Equis?" Healer asked.

Equis nodded and, trying to avoid looking at Zazie, crossed the floor.

"I'll see you at dinner, Zazie." He said as he left the room.

"Now then, let's get you washed and dressed," Healer spoke softly, "this way please."

Once more, Zazie tried to stand but was far too weak.

"You're as weak as a kitten aren't you," Healer said with a smile. "You're as cute as one too. Here, I'll give you a hand."

Although the women was lithe and small framed she was surprising strong and lifted Zazie with ease. The woman carried Zazie across the room and towards a wall. The wall shimmered and vanished before them. The opening revealed a bathing area. They entered the bathing area to find a small pool steaming invitingly. Healer helped Zazie into the water.

"How does that feel?" Healer asked.

"Very nice," she said shyly.

Zazie looked at healer; there was something odd about her—beyond her emerald coloured hair and eyes, that is—but she couldn't place it. She studied the woman closer and for the first time noticed, Healer's eyes were uniformly green throughout and seemed to glow. Her hair too, shone, as if light was reflecting from minute jewel strands. Her overall appearance seemed somehow unearthly and although her stature was the same or less than Zazie's own; the woman seemed stronger than she should.

"You look puzzled, Zazie," Healer observed.

"Sorry, was I staring?" Zazie asked.

"Intently," Healer replied.

"I'm sorry," said Zazie.

"No, it's understandable," the woman said. "I doubt you've ever seen one such as me."

"You're very beautiful," Zazie said and blushed.

"I am." Healer said with feigned pretension, "You're unlikely to see a beauty like mine in this world again."

Zazie noted a hint of sadness in the woman's playful tone.

"You look unnatural." Zazie said, aghast at her rudeness, "Oh my, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Healer laughed.

"That's funny, Zazie." Healer said warmly, "but you are far more special and unnatural than I."

"I'm just a girl," stated Zazie.

"Just a girl, my my," replied Healer, "what a statement from one so high born."

"I'm just a serf," Zazie began, "less than a serf actually; I'm just a harlot."

"Just a girl? Just a serf? Just a harlot?" Healer frowned, "Stop with the 'just a', Zazie, you are more, far more, and I think you always were. Don't be so down on yourself you are more than just your station in life, only fools believe that's all you ever are. Regardless of birth, whether highborn of lowborn, there is nobility to be found but you have to look for it.

"Think about it," continued Healer as she summoned a mirror from the thin air and held it before Zazie. "The person who gave you the scar across your eye, where was his nobility?"

"How . . . how did you know about that?" Zazie asked.

"Seeker told you he had to probe your memories and what he saw he needed to share with me. How else would we have been able to save you?" Healer said firmly. "Be thankful Zazie, it will be unlikely that anyone will ever be able to harm you, like that again, as long as you are careful and that will likely be the last scar you'll ever receive. Wear if proudly and remember from whence it came; don't become like him. You stand on the threshold of wonderful potential or hideous evil; all that is left is for you to make a choice: remain true to yourself, the person I believe you were and still are. I'm not going to say your future will be easy but I don't think evil will consume you as it did your maker. We will be here for you, Zazie, if you remain here for yourself and the people who care for you."

"Why . . . why do you care?" Zazie said through misting eyes.

"We are more alike, you and I and the others, than you think," stated Healer.

"But I'm a monster now," said Zazie, her tears splashed as they hit the bath water.

"If all you think you are is a monster, then that is what you will become. Is that what you want?" Healer sounded angry. "If that is your choice we will not stop you but we will not tolerate you staying, with us, if that is your resolution."

"I'm a vampire," Zazie wept into her hands, "not even a complete one from what I've been told. How am I supposed to live with that, if live is even a word I can use now?"

"So?" Healer said and then smiled. "I have a hunch, a theory perhaps, that vampires are only evil because of the way the world treats them. Think about it, you are born as a vampire and the first thing you have to do is dig yourself out of a grave someone put you in. Once you've done that you realize you're hungry, so you feed. Is a lion evil because it must hunt and kill to live? Once you've fed then everyone is after you and they want to stick sharp pointy things through your heart. Now, tell me, is that fair? Is a vampire any more responsible for its nature than a lion? We are what we are; there isn't much we can do about that. Nevertheless, good and evil apply more to choices than nature. So, Zazie, what will it be: Good or evil? Light or darkness? Life or death? You'll have to decide and you can't avoid that decision."

"Who am I to decide, I'm just a girl? How can I afford to?" Zazie said as she wiped her tears with the backs of her hands.

"There's the 'just a' again," Healer replied in reproach. "How can you afford not to? Who but you can make the best choice for yourself? Besides, if you don't decide the choice is made anyway. If you don't control your life, your life will follow the way of least resistance; it will control and consume you. You will survive but survival is not living. Choose to live, Zazie. Give yourself guidance and direction; otherwise you will fall and become the monster you fear you could become: because—for you and everyone—that is the easiest thing in the world to be."

"But I'm different now—more different than anyone." Zazie said.

"Hah! Why does that matter?" Healer said and then commanded. "Look at me Zazie!"

Zazie looked at Healer and the woman glowed. Healer's clothes melted away and she became smaller. Her feet rose from the floor and the woman began to revolve slowly in the air. As Healer lazily pirouetted, Zazie saw beautifully fragile dragonfly like wings fluttering on her back. Stunned, she couldn't take her eyes from the dazzling creature hovering before her. _What is this?_ Zazie thought.

"What is 'Different'?" Healer said, sounding majestic, as she slowly turned to face Zazie again.


	7. That Which Lies Within

**VII—That Which Lies Within**

"What is 'Different'?" Healer said, sounding majestic, and slowly turned to face Zazie.

Through steam rising from the bath, Zazie looked and felt awed by the creature before her. _What is 'Different'?_ She considered. _Is it just appearance?_ She asked herself. _If that is all it is, is it even important then? I'm sure Healer has feelings, hopes and dreams. Are hers any different from mine; are they any more or any less important? She may not be human but she must have a soul, a soul of light because she was willing to help. Would I have been able to do that, especially for a creature like me, or would I have run away?_

"Why did you help me?" Zazie asked. "Why did you take what must have been an incredible risk?"

"To not have helped would have meant that we were not who we are." Healer replied. "We are more alike, you and I, than different and to leave you unaided would be denying our past. Everyone, you, me, Equis and the others are always standing at the end of our histories and at the beginnings of our futures. We are the sum of our experiences and we carry them with us, always. It is these experiences which have taught us not to judge another, at least not before we know what we are judging. You are still young, Zazie, barely a baby in our eyes. Would you leave a baby helpless to find its way in the world?"

"But why did you take the risk?" Zazie asked. "I could have been a monster."

"Monster? Why do you insist on calling yourself that?" Healer asked. "Is that your intention, your future goal? Do you wish, nay, intend to become monstrous? You've been granted incredible potential and all you see is a monster?"

"I've become a vampire, sort of," she said, "What else could I be?"

"No, Zazie you're still human," Healer replied. "In behaviour at least; a vampire would neither cry nor feel the things you feel. Generally, vampires only care for themselves. Their eyes only see things in the light of how they may serve them."

"But . . ." Zazie said, "how could you know—you know—before I woke what I might have been?"

"You still don't really know us or what we are, Zazie." Continued Healer, "What risk we took was far less than you might expect. Look at me."

Healer fluttered through the air and hovered over the bath, her deep green eyes penetrated Zazie's soul.

"What do you see?" Healer asked.

Zazie looked upon the beautiful creature. Healer fluttered unabashedly naked, as if clothes where mere accessories, and hovered within Zazie's arm reach. She was the perfect female: the iconic figure, which sculptors had sought to capture since antiquity. Ever curve perfectly proportioned and able to provoke thoughts of the basest nature in any who saw her. Zazie felt unnaturally warm and confused as shameful images rose and provoked an unwelcome arousal, which burned in the young woman's mind and yearning. This creature, who'd barely reach her chest had they stood together, seemed to beckon and beguile as no other and yet there was nothing impure about Healer. _If anything,_ Zazie thought, _it's my feelings which are sinful. Healer only looks the way her nature decided; the weakness is in me._ Zazie looked away; tears filled her eyes once more._ Why am I feeling this carnal desire? I'm so unclean."_

"Why do I disturb you, Zazie?" Healer asked, softly.

"I ca . . . can . . . can't say." Zazie replied, not looking at Healer.

Healer sensed Zazie distress and leaned forward. She put her arms around Zazie's neck and gave her a hug. Zazie's soft tears fell, unimpeded, on Healer's shoulder and the fairy tightened her firm embrace. She soothed the young woman and the girl's sobs began to soften. Without letting go, Healer submerged herself to her shoulders and in the warm bath gave Zazie a full and comforting hug.

"It's okay, Zazie," she said softly, "It's not your fault."

"What are you?" Zazie whispered. "Why do I feel like this?"

Healer released Zazie but stayed in the water; she slid to the other side of the bath. Healer sat and considered the young woman before her. Through rising steam, Healer smiled reassuringly, at Zazie.

"I am one of the last Fae remaining in this world." Healer stated. "You are seeing my true form and you are feeling my inherent aura: call it the Fae Field, if you will, for lack of a better term. Your ability to enchant or enthral another is very similar to ours but yours is a lot stronger—just ask Equis.

"Whereas our powers allow us to seduce and entice someone, of lesser mind," Healer continued, "that person only remains in our power while before our eyes or in contact with our bodies. You, on the other hand, can utterly enslave a person: mind, body and soul. You possess a fearful power, Zazie, and once you learn to use it, my meagre abilities of allure will not touch you in the slightest. Even now, my sway over you is weakening: your vampiric power is actively fighting against me; yet you aren't even aware of it. In a very short time, too—if you choose, you will be able to overcome me completely, Zazie. I will become a helpless plaything under your allure and I will ecstatically enjoy any command you could give."

"What do you mean, allure?" Zazie asked feeling more at ease and calm as time ticked on.

"Just that Zazie," Healer continued, "If you pushed, just a little, my ability to resist you would collapse and I would be completely yours. You'd be able to make me do anything—and I mean anything—and I would do it, lovingly. This is the awesome first line of defense, which you inherited from your maker. You are frightening Zazie; anyone you took a liking too will be unable to resist you and your enemies will fair no better. Vampires are the masters of seduction and they know how to use their powers, instinctively. That's why they can survive, especially when first turned."

"I don't understand," Zazie said.

"Hmm . . . how should I explain?" Healer continued. "Think about Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler for a moment."

Healer felt Zazie's anger rise to a tangible force within the room and saw the girl's eyes light with blood red flame. Only the girl's inexperience allowed Healer to resist the power that Zazie threw at her and then, as quickly as it rose, it fell.

"Sorry, Zazie. Thank you for controlling yourself so quickly—I'm glad you are a fast learner." Healer said, relieved, and continued. "Now, back to Pfalzgrafenweiler. If you seek revenge, you will be able to make him fall hopelessly in love with you. This will be problematic for him, to say the least, because of the earlier encounter with you. He'll be unable to fulfill his lust, which you could ignite and inflame, and you could tease and stoke those flames. It will drive him mad with passion and he'll burn, allegorically speaking, as if in Hell already: until, at last, you mercifully allow him to kill himself."

Zazie felt her lips turn up in an evil little smile as she thought about it.

"I see that smile, Zazie." Healer continued. "Are you are beginning to understand the extent and nature of your power? Listen to me; before you chastise yourself for your feelings, and let me tell you one thing: it will only be evil if you act upon it. You've been through a horrible ordeal it will be a long time, if ever, before you'll be able to forgive what happened."

"I don't feel bad, Healer." Zazie said. "Is that bad?"

"That depends on why you don't feel bad," replied Healer. "Tell me, why?

"Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler was horrible to everyone," Zazie said, "Not only did he treat the girls, at the brothel, with brutal obscenity he used his wife worse. I truly hope milady hasn't suffered, for what I did. The few times we met, she treated me like a person and she knew my position."

"Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler will never trouble anyone again, Zazie." Healer said plainly. "After he lost his—um—manhood, Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler's father-in-law discovered how his darling daughter had been treated by his son-in-law. He was not happy and marched on Castle Pfalzgrafenweiler. The soldiers within didn't fight; they rallied to their Lady—who they obviously adore—and offered the head of their former Lord to the father on his arrival."

"I'm glad," Zazie said, relieved. "I feel much lighter, thank you. I'm sure I would have sought him out to kill, once my strength returned. I'm glad I don't have to dirty my hands or sullen my soul for that beast."

Zazie smiled at Healer; she felt relaxed, comfortable and completely unconcerned that she was sharing a bath with a beautiful and enthralling woman.

"How do you feel, Zazie?" Healer asked suddenly.

"I feel warm and nice and relaxed," Zazie replied, dreamily.

"I want you to close your eyes for a moment, Zazie," Healer instructed, "and try to look inside your self. I want you to reach inside and feel your vampiric aura. Can you feel it?"

"Yes." Replied Zazie, softly.

"Can you sense its energy?" Healer continued.

"I think so."

"It's ebb and flow?"

"Yes."

"Now, I want you to try and increase the flow, just a little. Learn how it feels," Healer said.

Healer was caught unprepared by the sudden deluge of power rising from the young sylphlike woman. Zazie's aura grew and radiated into the surroundings with astonishing force. Inundated and overwhelmed, Healer felt a rush of passion and desire rise within her body. It incited feelings and images, best left unspoken; swirling inside her mind. Her breathing turned ragged and her heart fluttered behind her bosom and, deep inside, Healer felt unfathomable excitement building to a crescendo. Utterly stunned by the raw vampiric power of this girl, Healer couldn't gauge how much power the young woman might possess; then, unexpectedly, a familiar energy pulsed. Hiding beneath the chaotic darkness of vampire energy, Healer sensed the power of the Fae: enhanced, magnified and twisted almost beyond recognition.

"Za . . . Zazie," Healer said through irregular breaths, "con . . . concentrate; pull back your aura, pl . . . please."

Zazie opened her eyes, surprised by Healer's anxious and breathless words. She saw Healer squirming immodestly in the water and understood immediately what was happening. Zazie sensed the flow of her power, forced her will upon it and quickly drew it back. Aghast yet aroused by her power, Zazie looked through the steam and saw Healer's flushed cheeks pale to normal.

"Whoa . . ." Healer said her breathing returning normal. "You are truly fearsome. I think Seeker seriously underestimated your maker's and your potential: only a full vampire lord could impart such massive power to their offspring. I really understand Equis better."

"Did I, you know . . ." Zazie said, mortified.

"Yes," Healer said, simply. "Don't look so embarrassed, Zazie. We Fae are naturally passionate and open creatures. I admit though, I haven't felt like that for a very long time."

"I . . . I'm sorry." Zazie stammered.

"Nonsense." Healer said with benign nonchalance.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Besides it felt really nice." Healer said playfully as she hugged herself.

Zazie's face turned red, like a coal glowing on a blacksmith's forge and she was sure her body heat had increased the steam rising from the bath.

"You don't know much about your family do you, Zazie?" Healer asked unexpectedly

"No, not really." Zazie replied, "My mom died when I was very little and I don't think she really knew who my father was, she was a harlot after all. If she did know, I don't remember her ever telling me. I don't really know much about my mom either, come to think of it, I once asked the woman who ran the brothel but she always changed the subject whenever I brought it up. Why are you asking?"

"A moment ago, during our—um, you know—encounter, there was more than vampire power in your aura." Healer said.

"More?"

"It's hard to explain and I will need to speak to Seeker about it, too, because he didn't sense it." Healer paused, "Mixed with your vampiric force I sensed Fae energy, too; that's why you were so overwhelming to me." Healer continued and smiled as if reliving pleasant sensations. "I would not have thought these two energies could exist in one person but—even for one as old as I—the world sometimes surprises. We will have to look deeper, you and I."

Zazie smiled. She liked the idea of spending time with Healer; it was the first time she felt liked and welcomed by another. She had spent her life as an object for profit for the brothel owner and a quick release to those whose patronage supported the house.

"You are surprisingly innocent, Zazie." Healer laughed mischievously, "Especially when I consider your background. How did you maintain your maiden's charm through all that? Anyway, let's forget about all this for now."

"By the way," Healer said, hopefully, "can you do me a small favour?"

"Okay, Healer." Zazie said eager to do something in return for the fairy's kindness.

"Can you wash my back?" Healer asked, innocently. "I have an itch, just between my wings, which I can never reach on my own."

Zazie stared, stunned by the sudden request, as Healer turned around. The fairy leaned against the edge of the bath and rested her head on her crossed arms. Meekly, Zazie reached for a convenient sponge, which lay by the bath. Healer's fragile and stunning wings fluttering gently in the warm water and, almost hypnotically, drew Zazie's gaze. She moistened the sponge and began washing the fairy's back. Under Zazie's gentle touch, Healer pushed against the sponge and silently beckoned Zazie to scrub harder.

"Hmmm . . ." Healer ecstatically sighed, "That feels so good."

"Healer?" A chime like voice rang out.

Zazie and Healer turned, with a start, towards the sound. Self-consciously, Zazie dropped the sponge and felt her cheeks redden, again. A small creature, no larger than a crow, flew across the room and hovered by the bath. Zazie looked at the little creature and recognized it from the other day. She felt bad: the first time she had seen this little creature she had attacked it.

Zazie looked closer; the little being looked a lot like healer, only smaller, and she was female too. _It has to be a pixie._ Zazie thought as she studied the small faelike creature. The pixie's little wings, which hummed like a hummingbird, had a glittering radiance that fluidly changed colours. Enthralled, Zazie watched the wings shimmer with delicate pastel shades of yellow, green, blue, violet and pink. Yellow seemed to be the dominant colour. Spellbound, Zazie continued to stare and noticed that beyond her wings, the pixie's eyes and hair shimmered too. The creature glowed and, in the rising steam, looked as if she were sporting a halo.

"Why are you interrupting a good back scrub Caster?" Healer said as she lazily looked at the pixie. "I'm going to have Zazie do it to me from now on; she's much better than you are at it."

"Whoa!" Caster said, playfully; her voice tinkling like a small bell. "First Equis and now Healer. I'm going to stay away from you Zazie you're a seductress. My goodness, you're even making me all warm and squirmy inside and you're just looking at me. I'm modest, unlike some Fae I know, and won't succumb to your decadent wiles."

Caster placed her hands on her hips, bent forward and stared defiantly at Healer. She stuck out a little pink tongue, playfully, at the larger Fae and fluttered above the bath, teasingly. All Zazie felt was a desire to drown her self from embarrassment. She lowered herself until only her eyes and hair remained above the surface.

"Caster!" Healer said firmly and threw a wet sponge at the pixie.

"Hey!" Caster said, dextrously dodging the sponge, "I'm dressed for dinner and don't want to have to change out of wet clothes."

"Be nice, Caster, Zazie doesn't know about your teasing nature yet!" Healer said, reprimanding the pixie.

"I'm sorry, Zazie." Caster said apologetically; her shimmer's hue faded to pastel blue.

"Okay," Zazie said barely bringing her head above the water.

Caster looked at Zazie and smiled, she was glad the girl forgave her. Caster's shimmer flared and became primarily yellow, once more.

"You never told me why you are here, Caster." Healer said.

"Oh, yeah . . . it's almost dinner time." Caster said and flew off.

"And I was so enjoying my first good back scrub I awhile, too." Healer said as she turned and rose from the water. "You'll have to forgive Caster, Zazie. Pixies are such impertinent creatures and they never really seem to grow up. They love to play and tease but they are good natured and incredibly loyal to their friends and families. They can't hide their feelings either; you can always tell what a pixie is feeling by the colour and intensity of their shimmer. The colour gives you the general mood and the intensity gives you how strong the feeling. A really happy or very angry pixie is almost blinding to look at. Oh well, come Zazie; turn around so I can quickly wash your back: we're expected at a feast you know."

Zazie obeyed and found she really enjoyed having her back scrubbed by Healer: no matter how hard you tried there was always a spot you couldn't reach.

"I don't get you humans, Zazie." Healer said as she rinsed the sponge and then had another go at the girl's back. "You seem to burden yourselves with useless inhibitions these days. At least the Romans weren't like that. In Rome, you could get a really good back wash in a public bath. At least Edo isn't like that. You can still get a good back wash in Edo. Up you get now."

Zazie rose, unsteadily, only to collapse again. Healer fluttered over and lifted her from the bath. She carried Zazie across the room and sat her on a chair by a little dressing table; a small mirror, reflecting the room, sat on the table.

"You need a little more strength before we go down to eat. Drink that." Healer said as a goblet of red liquid appeared on the little table.

Zazie looked suspiciously at the goblet. Her two natures collided and fought but there was no denying which was stronger. Zazie reached for the goblet and brought it to her lips. Somewhere, deep inside, she felt revulsion for the image reflected in the mirror but her choice was commanded by her new nature. She drank and looked at her reflection. A stranger was staring back. She saw the scar across her right eye and, below the left, a teardrop shaped mark. This was her face, now; she would have to get used to it. She gazed at her reflection and saw Healer appear behind her. The fairy began brushing Zazie's hair. There seemed to be a motherly glow surrounding Healer as she fussed over a single stray hair on Zazie's head.

"Was that . . . blood?" Zazie asked as she finished the liquid. Her weariness gone; replaced by strength and vigour.

"Yes, my own this time," Healer said, mischievously, "but don't you go developing a taste for my blood, my little vampire girl, that's all you're getting and you'd better be content with it."

Zazie was feeling surprisingly relaxed and at home. She feigned a playful pout and received a warm smile in reply.

"Let's get you dressed." Healer said as she offered a simple blue and green coloured blouse and skirt combination to Zazie.

Zazie dressed and found the clothes to be too tight and uncomfortable.

"Healer?" Zazie said apologetically, "They're too small."

"Oh my, sorry about that," Healer replied, "They're mine and I guess I'm a little smaller than you are. Let me fix that."

Zazie watched as Healer closed here eyes and seemed to concentrate. Magically the clothes grew to fit Zazie's body, perfectly.

"Wow," Zazie said as she looked at her reflection.

The clothes perfectly enhanced her form, naturally, and gave her a mature and enthralling air. She had never seen herself looking so good. _If I had looked like this, before, I would have earned a fortune at the brothel,_ she thought. Strangely, she felt as if here previous life was very far away and thinking about it didn't seem to bother her. _I did what I had to do_, she thought, _and I did it without hurting or stealing from anyone._ She didn't think about Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler.

"I don't know how human females go about their daily lives without simple magic," Healer clucked softly, "It makes mundane things so much easier and quicker."

"I wish I could do magic like that," Zazie said, enviously.

"We've not even begun to explore the things you may or may not be able to do, Zazie." Healer said. "But for now, just take it easy and get your strength back naturally. Come, we need to get moving, the others are waiting for us below."

Healer took Zazie by the hand and led her to the wall. Like before, the wall shimmered and vanished. Zazie stood, awed, and stared. Where she had expected a bed chamber, she found a balcony overlooking a beautiful valley.

"Healer," Zazie said in awe, "shouldn't this be the bedroom?"

"The bedroom?" Healer said, "Oh, I understand now, yes it was the bedroom before but, you see, I can control the door's nexus threshold. Basically, I choose where and what they open to each time—it's very convenient."

Zazie stared blankly unable to place words to her feelings.

"It's magic, Zazie." Healer said softly, "You might as well get used to it because, even if you chose to leave us, this is the world you live in now. There is no going back for you. Be happy and carefree and look forward. Don't forget your past but don't dwell in it either."


	8. Feast and Forum

**Part VIII—Feast and Forum**

On a platform without railings, attached to an impossibly large tree, overlooking a mountain valley on a midsummer's eve Zazie gazed in awe at a sky, which sparkled and shimmered with aurora like bands against diamonds that were the stars of heaven. A gentle, warm, breeze set the leaves and branches astir in placid dance as a colourfully banded and ringed moon rose on the horizon. It lit the fairy world, which greeted her eyes, with colours and shapes that belonged beyond the realm of man. Sweet floral scents wafted and played with her sense of smell as the sound of an out of view waterfall played musically in her ears. She was very high up, she realised, and the platform on which she stood, seemed to have grown from this monstrous tree. Its tallest branches arched over her head as if supporting the firmament and all the stars therein.

"Whoa," Healer said suddenly and Zazie jumped at the unexpected sound.

"How?" Zazie said, as her voice seemed to trail off in astonishment.

"Magic, remember?" Healer replied as she looked up at the sky, "didn't I tell you that this was the world, which you were reborn into. But Seeker and Caster have outdone themselves on the sky today. You should feel honoured; it's been a long time since we've had a new sky."

"New sky?" Zazie spoke as she found her voice one more.

"It's their hobby, skies are. Seeker designs it and Caster—well—casts it." Healer said.

"But how?"

"Hmm . . ." Healer hummed, thoughtfully. "Zazie, right now, right here everything you ever thought you knew about reality, the world and magic needs to be forgotten. Humans live in a very narrow band and don't see beyond their daily strife, needs and joys. It wasn't always like that but now, well, they have become closed. As they learned—or thought they learned—more, they forgot the things that were once and still are important. Once, when the world was still in balance, we shared our knowledge and good fortunes with men but they have since grown arrogant and now seek to overcome nature instead of living with it."

"I'm confused," Zazie said weakly.

"Confusion is the first step on the path of knowledge." Healer said, "There is so much we can teach you, if you wish to learn, Zazie, but now is not the time. Now is the time to eat, let's go."

Zazie looked over the edge; her empty stomach heaved and rolled with nausea as she looked at the valley floor that lay a very long way down. She froze, utterly unable to move. There was no means of decent, just a direct drop to the roots below and her head spun dizzily with the sight. _How do I get down?_ She thought, _fly?_ Zazie felt a sudden push and stumbled forward. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sick feeling of falling, when—surprisingly—she felt something solid beneath her foot.

"Sorry about that Zazie but I didn't think words would have convinced you to take that step." Healer said softly.

Zazie opened her eyes; she was standing on the valley floor. She collapsed to her knees and felt sick. Unnecessarily, she took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. Zazie looked at the tree and could barely make out the platform so very high above her head. _It's a long way back up, too._ She thought. She turned her head towards Healer and offered a weak smile.

"I think you're right, Healer." Zazie said as she slowly rose to her feet. "I would never have been able to do that but how . . .?"

"It's magic." Healer retorted, playfully, again. "It's all magic. Everything in this valley is made from, with or by magic. It's hard to explain to someone who isn't familiar with real magic but the easiest way to picture it is by thinking that you, me and this whole dell exist within a soap bubble floating in the wash basin of reality."

Zazie stared blankly at Healer.

"Come," Healer said, as she took Zazie by the hand, "there is someone you must meet and thank."

Healer guided Zazie to a large round table that sat openly on the valley floor. A fire crackled, merrily, in the centre. Six comfortable looking chairs, four of them occupied, rested by the table's edge. Zazie recognized Seeker, Equis and Caster—who was sitting with another pixie at a smaller table placed on the main table. She did not know the remaining three but each seemed radiate an inner strength. She met Seeker's eyes and he welcomed her with a warm smile. Looking at him, she realized that he was a male copy of Healer except for his blue wings, which matched his eyes and hair. She saw Equis, too, and thought he looked happy he seemed somewhat uncomfortable. He gave her a curt little nod, when their eyes met, and then her eyes turned to Caster. The little pixie sparkled brightly and seemed only to have eyes for the pixie that shared her table; both shimmered purple.

"Welcome Zazie," a woman's strong voice rang out, "it's been a long time since we sat a new place at this table."

Zazie looked towards the voice and saw a beautiful woman, with tawny hair, raising a goblet of wine. The voices of the remaining six echoed the greeting, their own goblet raised in welcome too.

"Thank you," Zazie stammered.

"You are to sit by me so that I may get to know you and properly welcome you. My name is Hunter, although they sometimes call leader but please call me Hunter." Hunter spoke and warmly smiled as she indicated the seat on her right.

A gentle push from Healer prodded Zazie to her seat and the young woman sat by Hunter, nervously. Healer sat beside Zazie and smiled encouragingly. Once seated, the tabletop became laden with foods of various types: some Zazie recognized, some she did not, but it all looked wonderful. Her stomach growled with anticipation.

"Please take it easy, Zazie." Healer whispered after seeing Zazie's ravenous look, "You've eaten no solid food for a month."

"Let her eat her fill," Hunter boomed with laughter and then quietly to Zazie, "but you'd better listen to her or else I'll be in trouble."

"Let's eat now; we will talk once our new family member has sated what must be a mighty appetite." She said to the remainder of the table.

For all she was hungry, Zazie took Healers advice and ate carefully. Everything she tasted was perfect, as if made exactly to her tastes. She ate quietly and noticed that for all they took food from the same platters, it would subtlety change when placed on a diner's plate. _Magic again, I guess._ Zazie thought as the idea continued to wend its way through her mind and firmly take root. Aside from light banter, between diners, dinner was a quiet affair accompanied by birdsong harmonizing with the music of a waterfall and the rustling of leaves blown by a magical breeze. Above her head, Zazie watched as songbirds played with aurora like bands that shimmered like dancing rainbows. The enchanting bands pranced to their own rhythm against the glow from a surreal moon and star filled firmament. With night fully upon them and the last of the food finished, the table magically emptied of all but the wine goblets that never emptied. Lifting her goblet once more Hunter stood; all eyes focused on her respectfully.

"Once more, let me extend our welcome to our new friend, Zazie." Hunter spoke.

A ringing chorus of 'here, here' and 'cheers' warmed Zazie with earnest enthusiasm.

"You must be full of questions, Zazie, and we must properly introduce ourselves." Hunter continued, her voice conveying both strength and gentleness. "My name is Hunter. I am a spirit being in physical form. The new religion would likely call me a demon. For now, you see me in my human form but to fulfill my role I am able to change that so I can hunt and protect."

A glow enveloped Hunter and she seemed to melt; she reformed into a giant lioness. Somehow, Zazie felt, the huge cat smiled at her.

"As you no doubt know by now, we aren't human." Hunter spoke through her lioness's mouth.

_That looks odd,_ Zazie thought, _but I guess it's because I've never seen a cat speak before._

"I am Driver," the man sitting on Hunter's left said as he stood. "I drive the carriage. I too am a spirit being in physical form and, like Leader, would be considered a demon by the Church."

"Don't call me Leader!" Hunter roared but didn't sound angry; then laughed.

_A laughing cat looks odd too,_ thought Zazie.

"Sorry, Hunter," he continued, playfully browbeaten. "You could call me a path finder or, more accurately a path maker. I am able to open paths and form temporary roads through reality."

Driver sat down once more.

"Come on Driver, show her!" Caster's bell like voice rang out as her shimmer glowed playfully yellow. Driver turned deep red.

"Don't be so shy!" The other pixie, which had been sitting with Caster, spoke, sounding undeniably male even with his bell like tone. He too shimmered yellow.

"Don't want to." Driver said, quietly petulant.

"Go ahead, Driver." Hunter said gently, "Just this once, let her know what we are; we know what she is: it's only fair."

Zazie watched, expectantly. The same glow, which had surrounded Hunter, engulfed Driver; he seemed to shrink and vanish. Hunter lowered and then raised her head; the large cat was carefully lifting a small mole by the scruff of its neck: it wiggled uncomfortably in the massive maw of the lioness. The mole glowed and changed back to a man but the collar of his shirt was still in Hunter's mouth. Zazie giggle in surprise but then felt bad about; she saw how embarrassed he looked. Hunter released Driver and he returned to his seat. He was looking very uncomfortable.

"I'll make it up to you later, Driver." Hunter almost cooed to the man. "There you have it, Zazie, and you'll likely never see it again. Driver is a wee bit bashful when it comes to his other form."

"I'm s . . . sorry, Driver." Zazie said apologetically to the noticeably mortified man.

_It my fault,_ she thought, _that he feels so uncomfortable, after all._

"It's okay." Driver whispered and grinned, weakly, when Hunter smiled at him. "I wish the Sorcerer hadn't had that odd sense of humour. Granted moles do tunnel through the ground and the idea is similar to what do but to use a mole as the shape, just because I tunnel though reality, was a bit much."

"I am Equis," Equis said as he stood, "I pull the carriage that Driver drives. I am able to fold the roads that Driver creates. I am also a spirit being, like Driver and Hunter."

Equis' body glimmered in the night, melted and reformed into a pony. Surprised, Zazie blushed and remembered her earlier dream: it was the same pony. She glanced away nervously as Equis did the same. Equis would have blushed if not for his equine form.

"I am Caster," the little pixie tinkled joyfully and then pointed at the other pixie, "he's Scout. We're pixies: The Lords of the Twilight Realm."

"No we're not," Scout retorted. "We're just pixies there ain't nothing special about us."

"You are special." Zazie said intently. "I've never met pixies, or the likes of any of you, before; that makes you all special."

"Thanks, Zazie!" Caster chimed, her shimmer briefly a blinding yellow. "Told you she was nice." She said turning to Scout and sticking her tongue out. Scout pulsed a brilliant purple and Zazie swore Caster's face turned red.

"Caster is a mage, Zazie." Scout said as he rose and fluttered over to Zazie. "She's able to use magic effortlessly and is very powerful. In many ways our survival depends on her abilities because she keeps the arcane energies flowing properly but she's also a tease and sometime insensitively playful. I am Scout and that pretty much explains what I do."

After a bow of his little head, Scout fluttered back to the tabletop and hovered beside Caster. Their shimmers seemed to combine and playful fingers of energy darted between the two pixies.

"Enough flirting, you two," Zazie heard healer say from beside her. "I am Healer; Seeker and me, are two of the few remaining Fae in this world. I am a healer but I also help maintain our home with magic. I'm responsible for keeping our plants and animals healthy and deal with any injuries or sickness that comes our way."

Healer sat down as Seeker stood; he faced Zazie. All eyes looked at the male Fae with respectful reverence as his strong voice filled the air.

"I am Seeker," he said. "I am the chronicler, scribe and historian for our little family. I am as my name implies a seeker. I research and develop our abilities and powers. I am the sage and the teacher. I am the eldest of our family and in some ways responsible for each of the others being a member. It is a guilt that I have lived with for a very long time and even now I'm looking for the solution to our situation."

"Now, now, Seeker!" Healer and Hunter spoke in unison, "You were not at fault. You did what you were compelled to do by our master just like all of us here."

"Master?" Zazie asked.

"Start from the beginning, Seeker." Hunter spoke. "Well not the very beginning, perhaps, or we will be dust ere it's done."

"The abridged version, then?" Seeker asked, smiling.

"That would be fine," Caster voice rang, "still, try not to be too long winded about it."

"Very well," Seeker said and continued his sonorous pleasant and commanding Zazie's attention, "Once upon a time—hmm, I like that, 'once upon a time' I need to remember that I'm sure it will be popular one day."

"Seeker!" all but Zazie spoke at once.

"Enough, stop patting yourself on the back because of your ability to turn a phrase!" Hunter growled.

"Very well, then," Seeker continued, looking a bit petulant. "There was a human sorcerer who, like so many others before and since, sought power above all else: power over others and over nature. Not an evil man, by any means, but truly amoral and he tended not to consider the consequences of what his actions had on others or the world around him. He was incredible gifted but had reached the limit of magic that a human may possess. You see, Zazie, to each creature a type and limit of magic is given; this is an absolute limit and built into the very fabric of the universe. The sorcerer realized that no matter how hard he sought, he had reached his specie's limit. Angered by this, the universal rule, he sought for a way to push beyond the limits. To this end, he began considering other ways to gain power: in other words, a way to cheat. He had grown jealous of nonhumans and the powers that they possessed, which seemed unfairly to exceed his own. With avarice, he hunted for a way to gain their power and eventually he decided to trap one of the creatures so he could learn their secrets. I was that creature.

"As a young Fae, I was always looking for knowledge and was in many ways the same as the sorcerer. That's how he discovered me, you see, because I was careless in my youth. Youth? Well, not really accurate but it helps to understand the flow of time, Zazie. Years and age mean very little to The Fae since we live in the cycles of nature whereas humans, on the other hand, are linear beings. Humans see all things through the lens of their mortality. To humans all things have a beginning and an end because they have a beginning and end; they measure time the same way but I'm wandering off topic.

"To underestimate the power of human intelligence is an error that many nonhumans have discovered the hard way; this is why so few ancients remain to this day. I too, arrogant and believing no human could overcome me, ignored the sorcerer. Yes, I knew he was aware of me but I wasn't worried. Honestly, what could a mere mortal do to me? So, as I fluttered about the forest one day I came across something I had never seen before: a small mirror. It sat, seemingly harmless enough, in the centre of a small glade. You must understand, Zazie, I had never seen a mirror before and it was absolutely magical looking to me: like a small pond, frozen and turned on its edge. Ignorant of my danger, I flew to it and looked at my reflection.

"We Fae are vain, in all honesty—Zazie and I was caught by the glory of my reflection: I thought about how my wings shimmered magnificently in the brilliant sunlight and about my eyes looking oh so wise and intelligent. I revelled in it; completely unaware and oblivious to everything but myself I wasn't aware that the sorcerer was watching. Obviously, the sorcerer had discovered my weakness and had laid this trap for me because the mirror was enchanted; it was able to capture a piece of my soul. To be precise, it captured the bit of soul that held my identity and, more precisely, my name. Enthralled by my beautiful reflection I was unable to move, helpless and nameless, when the sorcerer arrived and he stuffed me in a sack. Jostled most unmagnanimously, he carried me to his home like a sack of vegetables. I was fully aware of what was happening but I had no power over my own being. I'm not sure how long I was in that sack, or how far we had traveled, when he dumped me on a table but I still remember his smile: it wasn't an evil smile but it was colossally covetous.

"He looked at me and said 'Hello my little fairy, me and you are going to be wonderful friends.' Unable to speak or act, still, I was also completely aware of my helplessness. To know something and not be able to act is a horrible state to find oneself—that's why we helped you Zazie because when we found you, you faced the same fate.

"Caster is looking impatient; I better move it along," Seeker said, "To cut it short then, I was captured and the Sorcerer explained what he had done. He had taken my name and by doing that, he could command my powers indirectly by commanding me. At first, whenever he wasn't around that is, I plotted and hatched plans to make my escape but I found that I was unable to move beyond his home. I also discovered that any plans I made to escape would be revealed each day when we sat down for dinner. Everyday, he would ask, 'How are your escape plans working out?' and ever day, I was compelled to answer. I don't know how long we played this game. I had the freedom to go wherever I wanted, inside his home, and he didn't treat me badly but the idea of being captive, especially for a Fae, is very demeaning. I found solace by burying myself in the books, scrolls and maps he had gathered in his very extensive library. Eventually, the library became my life as I hungrily devour tome upon tome of arcane knowledge.

"Over time, the Sorcerer began calling me Seeker and that is how I came by my current name. Caster, Healer and Scout were captured and enslaved in much the same manner, as I, and I sadly admit that I had some hand in their capture—but I was very happy when we added Healer." Seeker smiled warmly at Healer.

"I had been with the Sorcerer for a number of years when Healer and Scout were captured. By that time, I had almost forgotten that I was a slave, too. Healer's and Scout's capture reminded me of this, Zazie. Like before, I actively began planning an escape for us but the command spells, as strong as ever, still compelled me to answer all questions the sorcerer asked. Needless to say, our thoughts of escape were quickly dashed. It was then, with the addition of Healer and Scout, when the Sorcerer decided to set out and explore the world: he had pretty much discovered everything he could discover, by his home, but he still hungered for knowledge. Just like me.

"The Sorcerer and I considered many options, which would allow us to move freely and anonymously. Healer and I are able to alter our forms, at will, to look human but for our hair and eyes but hair and eyes are easy to disguise. Scout, well pixies can't really change their forms but they can make themselves invisible so, at least, our forms could remain hidden. All we needed was a way to travel that would allow us to live comfortably and safely. The Sorcerer owned a small carriage but it wasn't big enough for our purposes. Granted, fairies and pixies may not take up a lot of room but it would still be a tight squeeze for everyone in one small carriage. It was Healer's idea to create the bubble; she got the idea from the Sorcerer's tower, it looked like a small run down cottage on the outside but the inside was very large—I absolutely love spatial magic.

"It took the Sorcerer and me a long time to write the spell needed to cast and maintain the bubble on a moving object but we finally managed it. By this time, many years had passed and, like all humans, the Sorcerer was getting old: far older than humans usually get. Perhaps, he had forgotten we were his slaves because he had begun treating us like family: the family he had never allowed himself to have. In almost a fatherly manner, he let us design the inside of the bubble.

"With the carriage complete we still needed a way to pull it. Once more, the Sorcerer and I considered many options and ended up reaching the same conclusion: we would summon spirit beings to do the work. We decided we needed something to pull, something to drive and something that could help protect and feed us in our travels. We worked out the elaborate rituals required to summon, bind and form our servants: this is when Hunter, Equis and Driver joined us. When I think back now, I realize that I was as bad as the Sorcerer was; I never thought to consider the fate of the creatures we were to summon. Fae Folk, fairies and pixies, are one thing but spirit beings well I just never thought about them having the same right or will that I had. Of all the things I have done in my long life, this was perhaps the most evil and I don't think I can ever truly atone for it."

"It's ancient history now," Hunter said, reassuringly, "and even if you had considered us you would have still done what you had done: you had no choice. Besides, I'll be honest, we've had a lot fun together and seen and done amazing things.

"Spirit beings, Zazie," Hunter spoke as she turned to the young woman, "are not like mortals or ancients."

"Mortals and ancients?" Zazie asked, confused.

"Humans are mortals; Fae are ancients." Hunter replied. "Spirit beings have no real form or identity on their own. It's like we are clay; we need to be formed to have individual reality. We have potential but never substance in our natural state. I've tried for years to explain this to Seeker—to ease his guilt—but have never been able to. Our natural reality is so far removed from that of an ancient or mortal that there are no words that convey our existence prior to summons. That we are equal to more than the sum of our parts is the best way to explain the difference between what I was before I was Hunter and what I am now."

Zazie looked very confused yet nodded all the same.

"I've never understood it either," Seeker said, waving his hands in frustration, "but still they were enslaved and I was a big part of that, to my eternal shame, and to bind them to the Sorcerer they had their names taken as well."

"Sorry, you keep mentioning names," Zazie said, "how can names be so important?"

"Your name is the fundamental vessel of your identity," Seeker replied, "It is more than a word: it is the fabric of your existence and your connection to the universe. It is also the guide of your destiny, the key and means to your abilities. Once it's taken, the one who took it can command the nameless, as if they were an extension of there own existence. Once more, words do not convey the subtle workings of existence and being, Zazie. I can't really explain it but you, at least, have some understanding since we took you name when we found you. Again, I must apologize for such an action and don't really expect you to forgive me. At least your name is not lost; we have it and can restore it to you."

"I still don't understand," Zazie said, puzzled.

"About names," Seeker asked, "or about why we took yours?"

"Both I guess." Zazie answered.

"I can't really explain it any better," Seeker continued, "but I can tell you why we took yours, if you want to know."

Zazie nodded.

"When we found you," Seeker said, "you had just been born as a semi-vampire. You were not conscious and trapped in a sort of limbo. This on its own was not an issue to us but the fact that you were literally oozing a vampiric aura was something we couldn't risk for our own safety. We took your name so we could suppress your aura. The Church has hunters that can sense these auras and disturbances, caused by what they call evil and they have a very narrow view of what that is: if it is non-human and intelligent, it's evil, simple as that. They hunt and kill anything not meeting their prejudicial view and they do it with relish. Does that help the why?"

Zazie nodded again.

"Seeker, can you wind this up?" Healer asked, sounding concerned. "Zazie is looking very tired."

"Yes, I see that," Seeker said, catching Zazie in mid-yawn. "Please, bear with me a little longer, Zazie."

With a little smile at Seeker, Zazie nodded once more and yawned again.

"I'll leave the rest of our story for another time," Seeker continued, "to get to the heart of the matter at hand: your name. Like I said, we were compelled to take your name for our protection and while you were unable to act, we had every right to keep it but now, well, now you will need to make a choice, Zazie. You have two choices before you and we do need you to make a decision. You may stay with us or you may leave. If you choose to stay, you will have to submit to us, freely. If you choose to leave, then you will leave as soon as you make that decision. We will give you some time to decide what these means for you."

"What will happen to me if I stay and what do you mean by 'submit to us, freely'?" Zazie asked.

"If I may, Seeker," Hunter said. "If you choose to stay then we will continue as you see us here this evening. Understanding your unique position we will, should you choose, teach you how to use your powers and provide you with companionship. This is a serious consideration for you since you are virtually immortal, as are we, and understanding companionship is not something you'll likely to find in the world, now. What Seeker meant by submit to us is that we will continue to hold sway over your power and aura until you are able to do it yourself, to our satisfaction. This protects you and will protect us as well. If you cannot accept this term then we will return your name and you'll be removed from here. This is not an idle threat. We are far more dangerous than our appearance suggests; don't underestimate us. The Sorcerer jokingly referred to us as his Nightmare Circus and although he is no longer with us, our power has remained intact. We have stood against the armies of the Church and we are still here. We seek to live without interference or by interfering with others but we'll protect ourselves. If you stay, you must vow that you'll protect our family too. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Zazie said firmly, "If I decide to leave what will happen to me?"

"We'll return your name and turn our backs on you." Hunter said. "You'll likely never see us again and we'll actively avoid you. Understand this, Zazie; you no longer have a place in the human world. The only way you could learn how to survive or protect yourself is by finding your maker. Whether your maker welcomes you or not is not our concern. I'll tell you this, your maker is close so the journey would not be arduous and we can provide her location."

"Her location . . .?" Zazie asked. She remembered a small girl with long hair walking under the light of the full moon.

"Yes we know where she is, Zazie," Hunter said "and we may yet be forced to openly deal with her ere our stories end but we hope that this may not be so. We're patient but if you go to her, you may find yourself standing against us—that's if she lets you stay. She may also kill you outright. She is a Vampire Lord of fearsome power, judging from what we can see of you, and she could teach you to harness your dark and latent powers that came with your rebirth. Consider well your choice here, Zazie, you only get one."

Zazie bowed her head and looked at the tabletop. A deafening silence echoed through the glade as all eyes rested on Zazie.

"May I have some time to think?" she asked respectfully.

"You may have until this time tomorrow." Hunter said

"Thank you, Hunter." Zazie said and rose from the table.

"Take that," Hunter said as she pointed to the table. A small folded piece of paper appeared where she pointed.

Zazie reached for the paper and picked it up. It seemed unbelievable heavy, as if made from lead, but it felt flexible enough to unfold. Looking at it, she began to unfold it.

"Stop!" Hunter spoke sternly, "that piece of paper is your name; do not look at it unless you've decided to leave because once you've read it the power we have over you will end. Without our control, your aura will light up like a beacon and every hunter in the area will come looking for you."

"Oh," Zazie said as she re-folded the paper, "I see."

Zazie turned and walked into the night of the magical fairy realm she had woken to. Even in the dark, the glow from the shimmering bands dancing in the sky and moon allowed her to see without difficulty. She walked under giant trees and past an enormous toadstool, which, on quick glance, appeared to have windows. The sound of the waterfall was growing steadily louder and she realized she must be walking towards it. Passing another tree, Zazie entered an open area. Ahead of her, she saw a small lake that mirrored the sky and the surrounding alpine cliffs. The reflection was so clear that it looked like the sky began at her feet. She sat by the water's edge and absently drew circles in the smooth surface. The ripples attracted a school of colourful fish that looked like they were flying in the night sky instead of swimming. Zazie smiled at them and the innocence the represented. They didn't have to worry about anything and complex ideas like good and evil would never matter to them. _A life as innocent as a child's,_ she thought, _I guess I'll never experience it. I've seen, heard and done things that permanently lifted the veil of innocence long before I was ready to grow up or faced it._

Zazie felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She stood and looked out across the water. With a passing glance, she saw her tear streaked face in the reflection. _My tears flow like rain from the eyes of a stranger that I know is me._ _How long till I see myself the way I look now?_ She thought. Zazie raised her head and looked towards the sound of the waterfall. It flowed with a merry tune of its own, completely ignorant of Zazie's feeling of heaviness. _It's never the same twice,_ Zazie thought as the water flowed across the rock face of the fall, _and it never thinks that it's lost something in change. Maybe it knows that resent will never lead to happiness. Maybe I should be like that—a waterfall or a rainfall—wouldn't that be easier? Each hour and every day different from what came before, would that be bad?_

She turned her back on the waterfall and walked back under the canopy of the overarching trees. Everything was so green and alive and glowed with life. _Why is it so hard to decide?_ She thought. _I leave nothing behind—no friends, no lovers, no possessions but still, a vampire and immortal? How am I going to live—un-live—_she giggled, unexpectedly, _with that? Who or what am I now?_ The forest was silent but for the rustle of leaves and it was peaceful. The birds had taken to their nests for the night leaving Zazie alone to ponder her future. She walked onward and the soft moss covered loam, beneath feet, allowed no sound to disturb the sleeping forest. Aimlessly walking, Zazie wandered around the dell until she came upon a door standing by itself in the middle of a clearing. Curious, she investigated and the more she looked the odder it seemed. It didn't look like it led anywhere and she could freely walk around it. Oddly, she saw a rack of cloaks standing beside it. She reached for the door handle but something made her hesitate.

"Zazie," she heard Equis' voice behind her, "you might want to put on a cloak if you go outside. It cold and raining pretty hard."

"Outside?" she asked. "What?"

"Seeker explained it, remember?" Equis replied, "We're inside a bubble that exists beside the outside world. That door leads to the outside"

"Were you following me?" Zazie asked, surprisingly hopeful that he was.

"No, I just thought I'd go out and think." He replied, "I find that the real world helps me make decisions easier. Everything here makes it easy to forget how harsh reality really is and sometimes you can only reach a decision when faced with challenge. There is no challenge to living in a bubble so it not the place to make major choices about life. At least that's how I feel."

Zazie looked carefully at Equis and reached for a cloak. Throwing the cloak over her shoulders, she reached for the door's handle.

"Go through the other side Zazie," Equis said, "you can sit on the bench then."

"Sorry?" Zazie said as she opened the door and looked out.

It was very dark outside. Zazie took a step back and saw a door shaped hole had pierced the world. Stunned, she closed the door and walked around it. She opened it from the other side and, again, a hole appeared in the landscape. Zazie looked at Equis; he appeared slightly amused by the look, which must have been on her face.

"Magic," Equis said with a small smile.

"Magic, yes," Zazie said, "do you ever get used to it?"

"Yeah, it doesn't take very long really before you don't even ever notice it anymore." Equis said, "It's only when you see it again through anothers eyes that you realize how amazing and strange it can be at times. You going out?"

"Yes, I think I need to feel what I may be leaving behind." Zazie replied.

"You've decided, then?" Equis asked softly.

"I think so." Zazie replied and stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

The night was dark and a cold steady sleet fell from a heartless sky. Out here, there were no stars or moon visible just a thick heaving blanket of low-lying clouds. Zazie exhaled, pointlessly, and watched her breath cloud and wisp away in the steady breeze. As Equis had told her, she was at the driver's end of a carriage. A plain wooden bench provided a welcome place to sit and a small section of roof, over her head, provided minimal protection from the elements. She sat down and looked into the night. The carriage appeared to be resting in a glade. There were no visible pathways, to the clearing, only the silent sentinel of forest trees standing guard on its perimeter. Zazie felt as if the trees where trying to reclaim the glade and crush the little coach: like it was an incursion into hallowed space.

Zazie felt the heavy paper she still grasped; it reminded her why she had come outside. She looked at it. _Should I unfold it?_ She asked herself. _What do I gain or loose because of this little thing? I have no life to return to, especially now, but to remain: where does that road lead? _The sleet was seeping through the thin cloak and beginning to stick to her back. Zazie felt uncomfortable._ Like this night, my life has been a string of rainy days. Something people want to forget once it's gone, never something that lasts. Other than a short and empty existence, what do I gain by returning to my old life? The memories from before are what made me the person that I am; do I want to remain that person? How much do I lose by embracing this new life, which has been given to me? What wonderful things may I experience and see if I do? I died—what did they say?—a month ago. Should I stay dead or go back? I really have nothing to go back for but a few close associates who where never quite friends. Will I be dishonest to my fate if I leave everything behind and join the people who healed me without obligation or thought of their own risk?_

Zazie looked at the piece of paper, it was starting to get wet.

_This little thing,_ she thought, _holds my fate with pervasive power. It promises and beguiles but is it what I want? I know I once had dreams but I knew that dreams where all they'd ever be. I was a harlot; I had no future but death. I guess, now that I think about it: my life was over, even before I died, but what do I want now? I see, for the first time, a wide future far beyond what I had imagined. If I embrace it, would I still be me? No, that person is dead—she died a month ago. She is like this rainy night, others may forget when it ends and is washed away by a golden sunrise but I won't forget her. She'll remain to remind me of my fortune and I will make a new name and life for her and myself. _

Zazie took a last look at the piece and then threw it to the wind. Briefly, it floated along on the breeze and then fell into a nearby puddle. She watched the paper soak up water and both the paper and water darkened as if ink poured into the puddle. The water grew as red as blood and the paper began to dissolve. Soon, only a pulpy red and grey mass remained and Zazie felt a sense of freedom and loss.

"I am no longer the person whose name was on that piece of paper, she's dead but I will remember her. I'm going to look forward." Zazie said defiantly to the world. "I'm going to learn and live and find a family where I belong. **I am Zazie . . . Zazie Rainyday!**"


	9. Pixie's Confidant

**Part IX—Pixies' Confidant**

The lingering sleet, which fell like sheets of icy water, slowly transformed into a light flurry of snow. The grey and oppressive sky had given way and had broken, allowing the occasional star to briefly smile upon Zazie. These lonely stars only sparkled until a mountain of black fluff drifted across their place in the firmament; then once more their faces were obscured. Hanging low over The Black Forest, the haunting glow of a full moon lit the dark silhouettes of trees that stood to the horizon. She was an island in the midst of a black sea, the treetops like frozen waves stretching out in all directions and all was still. Nary a branch swayed and the still night baited its breath, as if waiting for its proper master. Zazie felt the homage that the forest accorded her but something greater was expected, she felt it. As the full moon rose above the sea of fir and pine, Zazie felt her hunger rise acutely and her senses exploded outward. She could, with the barest of effort, sense every single detail of every single tree, bush and animal that lived from her to the horizon.

"Is this what I am now?" She whispered to the darkness, "This overwhelming sense of life that I can almost taste. Is this what it means for me—to be, now?"

She felt light headed, as if she had drunk to much wine, but her mind wasn't foggy. Her thoughts, clear and sharp, seemed able to focus down to the smallest detail: like the lonely field mouse scavenging in the snow for a seed, just beyond the edge of the clearing, or the bats sleeping in a hollow tree to her left. She drank in the sensation but suddenly something black entered her perception; it was cold and familiar and it drew her to itself. Suddenly, Zazie knew it was aware of her and that it had begun searching for her. A veil of fear, which harboured a maternal longing, smothered Zazie and the night under the full moon became dark.

"Zazie . . . Zazie!" Caster's voice tinkled in Zazie's ear earnestly, "You should not be out here—especially not tonight!"

With surprising strength, for one so small, Caster began pulling Zazie inside the carriage. The pixie's efforts sliced through the dark curtain embracing Zazie and made the young woman aware of her danger. Rising quickly, Zazie and Caster almost fell through the door and into the magical glade beyond. The warm air felt like the blast from a blacksmith's forge and dispelled Zazie's sense of dread but an ache remained.

"That fool!" Caster exclaimed, her shimmer blindingly bright and red. "I was so surprised when he told me you had gone outside!"

"Who?" Zazie said as the hammering in her chest weakened.

"Equis . . . Equis!" she said angrily through spastic breath, "You'd think a pony would have more horse sense!"

"Why, what did he do?" Zazie looked at the flustered pixie questioningly.

"He should have remembered that we can't hide your aura if you aren't inside or near one of us." Caster replied her shimmer a dull flame of red and orange.

"I don't understand; why is that a problem?" She asked.

"It's a full moon, remember?"

"Why is that a problem?" Zazie questioned.

"Your powers," Caster replied, her shimmer growing weaker and less red. "They wax and wane with the moon. During the height of the full moon, tonight, your powers are at their maximum and being outside you would have lit up like a beacon. It took almost all my power to suppress your aura and confound the other so you weren't discovered."

"Other?" Zazie asked with confusion.

"Your mother, for lack of a better word, likely." Caster replied, her voice weak. "We've stayed here since we found you and we know your mother is near too."

"Oh," Zazie replied, "I remember Hunter mentioned her."

"Trust me, Zazie," Caster said sounding even weaker, "you are not ready to meet your mother yet and I'm not sure she'd be happy to meet you, either. Remember what Seeker told you."

"Seeker? Oh, yes . . . It's hazy though" she said

"Zazie?" Caster spoke, her voice now almost inaudible.

"What is it, Caster? You're not looking very good." Zazie said.

Zazie looked at Caster; the pixie's shimmer was very faint. It looked like she was also having trouble keeping her eyes open when—suddenly—a brief, brilliant and almost blinding flash, stung Zazie's eyes. Concerned and not sure what to make of it, Zazie watched as the pixie folded her wings and curled into a little ball. Dropping like a stone, Zazie reached out and snatched the little pixie, as she fell, from the air. Holding Caster in her outstretched palms, Zazie looked down at the little creature. _What do I do?_ Zazie thought as panic gripped her, coldly.

"Healer! Seeker!" she called out.

_Zazie,_ a faint voice sounded in Zazie's head. _I'm going to have to trust you more than I was willing to but you have to help me._ Zazie was confused; it was as if someone else was in her mind. _Please, just listen._ The voice began to sound like Caster. _I've almost completely used up my life force I need you to take me somewhere. No, don't answer; I don't have much time before even this level of communication will be impossible. I need you to take me to the place I'm will show you in your mind. You'll know how to get there so just start walking. I don't know if you will be able to yet but I also need you to cut the thread between us. You may be able to see it if you concentrate on your aura. It will look like a glowing red string. If you can see it, try to imagine cutting it. That string is the means that allows you to feed off my life force and you may exhaust it if you don't stop._

Zazie felt the icy grip of fear. _Am I going to kill Caster with carelessness and ignorance? _She thought.

_Please, it'll be ok._ Caster's silent voice continued. _Just listen, if you think you will interrupt what I'm trying to tell you and we've no time._

Zazie closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

_Thank you,_ the voice continued. _Once you are able to sever our link I'll be fine until you get me to the nursery. I've made it possible for you to pass the barrier, I hope. Once you get there you will know what to do._

Zazie felt the last of Caster's consciousness fade and, fighting tears that threatened to overwhelm her, Zazie concentrated on her aura the way Healer had taught. Reaching deep inside she felt its presence and its willingness to take the last of Caster's life force. As if fighting herself, Zazie sought to control and command the vampire inside and a silent struggle between her opposing sides ensued. Fearing she would lose, to the darkness residing inside, Zazie thought of Equis and Healer and Seeker and Caster and about how they had helped her for no reason other than their inherent goodness. _No,_ she thought, _I will not lose to this monster inside me. I vowed to protect them when I threw away my name. I will not lose my first battle._

Summoning an iron will, from deep inside her soul, Zazie crushed the black monster that was part of her. She felt it recede to a deep corner of her soul and, without that influence; her perception erupted into a blazing world of light that briefly blinded her mind's eye. She had become a formless mass of energy that was drawing energy down a multitude of red strings that linked her to others and the outside world. Zazie mentally examined the strings and found that she could see from whence each originated if she chose to follow them. Concentrating harder than she had ever thought possible, she found that she was able to identify each major string and who it was from. She sensed Equis, Seeker and Healer: they were sleeping, she knew, from the nature of the energy on their strings.

_There it is!_ Zazie thought as she found one thread that had become so thin and frail as to be almost invisible. Caster had told her that she must cut this link or the pixie would perish but something told her that it was pointless, now. Something new and unknown stirred in another deep corner of her mind and told Zazie that to cut the thread would be wrong. Instead, she felt that she should try to concentrate on the flow of energy, on the thread, and reverse it. Focusing on the string, Zazie sensed its flow and she forced her will upon it. In her mind, the thread pulsed and turned from red to green. Little by little, she found herself able to push energy along the thread and saw Caster's life force grow brighter.

Exhausted, Zazie dropped to her knees and opened her eyes. Caster lay as still as death in her open palms but slowly, a faint green glow began to radiate from the pixie and her eyes opened a slit.

_Thank you, Zazie._ She heard the pixie say silently.

Zazie rose to her feet and began walking, knowingly, in a direction she had never been. She passed under the boughs of the magical forest, as a new dawn lit the sky, and she continued walking, purposefully, until she saw a hedge made of twisting thorny vines. She approached and a small opening parted in welcome. Zazie could barely pass the hedgerow but the few scrapes she suffered, crossing the barrier, seemed trivial and pale in comparison to her burden. Beyond the hedge there was a dell and, in the middle, three large flowers grew in an interlocking trellis. The flowers themselves seemed to shimmer and glow with a light that was impossible for Zazie to describe and, even though she had never seen their likes before, she knew their importance to her little friend. Two of the flowers were open but the third remained closed, as if budding. Instinct led Zazie to one of the open flowers and she laid Caster within its soft petals. As she took her hand away, the petals close around her little friend.

In an easy and peaceful silence, Zazie sat upon the grass of the glade and fell into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

It's a bad morning,_ Healer thought, as she hurried through the forest.

Her day had begun with Seeker shaking her from a deep slumber and in a manner suggesting urgency that she had not felt since the death of the sorcerer. He had told her that the fabric of the tapestry was weakening and that he could neither sense Zazie nor Caster within its weave. She, too, sought to locate them and found no trace of them either and, with that, rose quickly from their bed; Healer flew out the door as fast as her wings would flap.

Only the death or the near death of Caster could weaken the fabric of the tapestry and it reminded Healer how important the pixie, regardless of her sometimes callous playfulness, was to their wellbeing. Zazie was missing too, she knew, but the young vampire was—sadly—of less concern to her than Caster was right now. She raced under the boughs of the forest to a place that only Scout, Caster and herself were able to find and hoped for the best. Approaching a wall of thorny green, Healer paused momentarily and allowed the vines to recognize her. The hedge parted and allowed her to pass and she entered the glade hidden behind the living barrier. Her attention was immediately drawn to the closed flower standing with its partner's in the middle of the clearing. She focused on it and sensed Caster within. The pixie was weak, but recovering, within the petals' embrace. Relieved, yet still concerned, she read the aura of both the flower and pixie and saw how dangerously close both had been to their mutual demise. _Questions will have to wait until Caster revives,_ she thought, _something is blocking my ability to look inside her memories._ With a final empathic examination, Healer assured herself that neither Caster nor flower were in immediate danger.

_Odd,_ Healer thought as she sensed something out of the ordinary, _Caster seems linked to another's life force._ Puzzled, she cast her mind upon the force and detected a connecting thread, glowing green, between Caster and another. Mentally, she followed the thread and was stunned when she found its source: on the other side of the glade, Zazie lay asleep on the soft grass of the nursery.

"Zazie?" Healer said as she approached the young woman.

Zazie stirred and opened her eyes. Something had woken her from a forgotten dream that left her body tingling. She was staring up at the blue sky in a place that felt safe, strange but unrecognized.

"Zazie?" Healer said again and Zazie turned to look.

"Wh . . . where am I?" Zazie asked Healer, sleepily. "Everything is foggy."

"You are in the Nursery, Zazie." Healer replied, "Why are you here? What did you do?"

Zazie sensed fear and rage in Healer's words and didn't understand. For the first time, she feared the beautiful fairy fluttering before her and sensed, for the first time, the latent power the stunning creature possessed when she was angered.

"I . . . I went outside to think," Zazie, with tears pouring from her eyes, stammered in the shadow of Healer's rage, "like Equis suggested and it was c . . . c . . . cold and sleet was falling and it turned t . . . t . . . to snow and th . . . then the moon rose and I . . . I felt really hungry and then every thing c. . . came alive and there was a mouse and bats and th . . . things and my name turned to pulp and I felt something d . . . dark and I was scared and C. . . Caster came and dragged me inside!

"Th . . . then Caster collapsed and t . . . told me—but d . . . didn't t . . . tell me, at least not with words—to bring her here and p . . . put her in a fl . . . flower and break th . . . the thread b . . . between us but I found that th . . . the monster in me wanted to take the last of her life and I . . . I was really sc . . . scared and I . . . I fought it and pushed it down but something told me not to break the string and then I looked at it and it turned green b . . . but Caster seemed a . . .asleep or something and th . . . then I was very t . . . tired!"

Zazie's staccato explanation was exhausting to listen to but it reminded Healer, once more, how very young Zazie was—especially compared to her. With a warm, motherly smile, Healer tried to sooth the distraught young woman but Zazie had curled into a frightened and weeping ball. Healer fluttered over and embraced the young vampire. Zazie's spastic sobs shook the young woman's body with violent guilt and grief. Hugging her tightly, Healer kissed the top of the crying girl's head and cooed soothingly in her ear. Zazie's body began to relax and the girl looked at her. A faint smile lifted Zazie's lips as Healer brushed an errant lock of hair from Zazie's forehead.

"There, there," Healer spoke softly, "it'll be okay. You protected Caster when she most needed you and you did more than was expected, too. She's in her mother's embrace and will be fine now. Everything will be fine."

Zazie smiled and uncurled. She sat up and brushed the tears from her eyes, in the way of a child, with the backs of her hands. This endearing, childlike action seemed to augment the young vampire's fragile beauty that was blossoming unexpectedly quickly.

"Where am I?" Zazie asked as she looked around, truly, for the first time.

"All I can tell you is that you are in the Nursery," Healer replied, hesitantly, "and that is pretty much all I can say other than it being perhaps the most hallowed place in a pixie's life."

"I get the feeling that I shouldn't be here from you." Zazie said.

"Zazie, if you're here then you were meant to be here or you wouldn't be here, do you understand?" Healer said but the explanation sounded convoluted even to her. "As in all things, there are things I can explain because I know them and things I can't explain because I don't know them but sometimes you know things that you can't or aren't permitted to explain. This is the latter but I'm sure you will receive an answer from a person who can explain it."

"Who?"

"Caster, when she wakes." Healer replied, "Since you have been granted a great honour by being allowed to enter this place you have the right to understand what it means to our little friends."

"Will Caster be okay?" Zazie asked.

"She'll be fine; only a little weak when she wakes." Healer replied, "She owes you her life Zazie; we all do—now."

"Huh?"

"Now isn't the time, Zazie." Healer said, "Since you are more owl than hawk you must be feeling very sleepy: it is daytime after all. Go back to sleep and heal our friend."

_Heal our friend?_ Zazie thought and was confused. _What does that mean? Healer's right, though, I feel very sleepy. Is it because it's day time?_

"Healer!" Zazie suddenly exclaimed and felt panic grip her.

"Trouble, Zazie?" Healer spoke calmly.

"I . . . I though vampires and d . . . daylight were bad!" Zazie exclaimed.

"True . . ." Healer started and then playfully paused; Zazie reacted, horrified. "You are inside, dummy, it's not dangerous here."

Zazie's face told Healer how inconsiderate she had just been of the young vampire's feelings and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Zazie, that was almost as bad as some of Caster's off coloured comments." Healer answered, apologetically. "I should have been more sensitive, considering how little we've been able to teach and explain. Please forget I said anything."

"S . . . Sure." Zazie replied. "Um, Healer—one more thing."

"Yes?" Healer asked.

". . . Why are you—you know—naked?"

Healer feigned embarrassment, as she fluttered before Zazie. With false modestly, Healer flushed her face with pink and attempted—playfully—to cover her breasts and other parts with her hands an arms.

"Hee hee, there is a lot for you to get used to, still." Healer said playfully as she turned and fluttered off. "It's best if you sleep for a bit and we'll see you at dinner, Zazie. Don't worry about the rain, I'll reschedule if for tomorrow."

"Rain?"

"You think I water all these plants by hand?" Healer replied.

"I guess I never thought about it." Zazie said.

"Geez, you're too serious Zazie—especially for one so young." Healer teased. "And don't you ever worry about the rain here: I make sure it is always warm and gentle. I love it when it rains and usually Caster and I frolic playfully in it. You'll have to join us some time but you might want to give up some of that human modesty you still have—it's no fun getting your clothes wet."

"Healer?" Zazie said, but the fairy just waved at her and then passed through the hedge.

_I am feeling sleepy,_ Zazie thought, _I think I will go back to sleep._ She lay down on the soft grass, after finding a little hill she could use as pillow. Feeling warm and comfortable and safe, Zazie closed her eyes without fear. Quickly falling asleep, Zazie returned to dreaming pleasant dreams involving pixies and fairies and herself playing under and warm gentle rain.

* * *

A feeling of unaccustomed weight bore, gently, down upon her breasts and greeted Zazie's waking moments as the reddening sky greeted her opening eyes. _What is this weight?_ She thought and looked down at her chest. Surprised, she saw Caster, naked and peaceful, napping like a kitten; using her bosom as a pillow. Zazie, with unexpected intention, noticed every detail about the little creature's body and noted that it was perfectly proportioned—just like Healer's, only smaller. The pixie also awoke similar feeling inside, too, Zazie realized. _Am I having a weird dream?_ Zazie thought. _What's wrong with me?_ Zazie stirred and the pixie's eyes fluttered open. The little creature rolled over and rose on her hands and knees. She tilted her head and looked up at Zazie. Caster's little hands, pressing gently on Zazie's breasts, sent unexpected but not unpleasant shivers though her body; it was as if the pixie was intentionally inviting Zazie to touch her.

"Hi Zazie!" Caster tinkled joyfully and then fluttered into the air. "You sure are a deep sleeper but you sure are comfortable to sleep on, better than Healer by far. I see why she jumped into the bath with you yesterday, too."

Zazie face turned scarlet. She sat, pulled her knees to her chest and tried to protect herself from the pixie's gaze. She stared, speechless, at the little pixie.

"Don't be shy. Can we play together, more, later?" Caster playfully chimed, while tapping her index fingers together like a precocious child.

Somehow, Zazie felt her face grow redder. Caster began fluttering and pirouetting in the air happily as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You . . . You look better," Zazie said, finally finding her voice.

"I feel great, sis!" She shouted and her shimmer blossomed into a bright yellow that forced Zazie to turn away. "You're my sister now, just like Healer is. I'm so happy! I can't wait; we're going to have so much fun, together. We'll get to play and bathe and frolic under the moon and not worry about anything because we're sisters!"

"Sisters?"

"What's wrong?" Caster said, her shimmer dulled and grew orange. "Don't you want to be my sister?"

"I'm . . . I'm, um . . ." Zazie sputtered. "It seems a little, um . . . sudden."

"But you have to be my sister, Zazie!" Caster said earnestly, "Only family is allowed in this, a pixie's hallowed place, so to make sure I don't dishonour our traditions or violate the Great Mystery you have to become my sister. So, please Zazie, please be my sister!"

"I don't understand." Zazie said, confused.

Caster's shimmer began alternating between blue and orange and became barely visible. Her wings slowed and Caster alight upon Zazie's raised knees. The pixie peered deep into Zazie's eyes and Zazie sensed a deep sadness.

"I'm sorry, Zazie." Caster said and her tone, serious and mature, surprised Zazie. "I should explain things but you will have to promise not to speak of this to anyone other than me, Scout or Healer. You've be accorded a special place in my heart and I don't think any human has ever received what could be the greatest trust that a pixie may offer. That Healer knows is rare but not unheard of, she is of the Fae and an Ancient after all, but for a human, well that goes beyond my memory and—for all I may seem young—I have a very long memory."

"I'm not really human, anymore." Zazie said trying to lighten the moment; Caster seemed so serious. "Does that help?"

Caster smiled in understanding.

"I guess you're right but what you are now makes it an even greater trust and risk, maybe. I hope I will never have to answer for it, if it is violated." Her sombre tone remained.

"I promise." Zazie said with fervent earnesty.

"Okay, sis." Caster's tone lightened, "Let me explain pixie procreation because, well, that's what it's about."

"Did I hear, procreation—right?" Zazie asked, stunned.

"It's the heart of every creature's actions—you must know that." Caster continued. "Only humans seem to add unnecessary burdens to what is both beautiful and desirable for them."

"I . . . I guess so but I don't think it's all that simple, really." Zazie said in weak defence to an unexpected turn in conversation.

"Pixies and the Fae aren't bothered by such things, Zazie." Caster continued, "But just because we aren't bothered by it doesn't make it is any less important to us. Pixies and the Fae are children of nature and act in accordance to their nature: just like the birds and the bees and every other animal and plant in the world. If you tried to compare pixies, the Fae and Humans you'd see that pixies are the closest to plants and humans are the closest to animals. The Fae reside in a special place between the world of plants and animals: they are like the bridge. The Fae may freely interbreed with humans—although that is rare now—pixies can't. Yes, Zazie, fairies and humans can have children but it doesn't happen often even when, shall was say, the mechanics are similar. I'm sure Healer must have mentioned this to you."

"I don't remember having a conversation like this with her." Zazie replied, "She did ask about my parents and I think she said something about Fae blood if I remember correctly but so much was happening; I had just woken up."

"Nevertheless, I'm sure that she sensed it as do I." Caster continued, "You have a very odd aura but that isn't explaining anything, is it?"

Zazie shook her head.

"Back to pixies," Caster said. "This glade is my Nursery—well it's Scout's nursery, he was here first after all, but it's mine now too. In our Nurseries, pixies plant their Motherlings—those are the big flowers you see over there."

Caster pointed to the three flowers in the middle of the dell.

"Mine was the one you put me in, the second is Scout's." Continued Caster, "Our Motherlings are our matriarchs they refresh and heal us, when they need to, and in return we feed and protect them. We are born in their buds and emerge, fully grown, when we are ripe. In return we gather new experiences and knowledge, which we turn into a nectar-like energy similar to our life force. We must commune with out Motherlings regularly, to ensure that they receive our nectar, and because our nectar is made from our knowledge and experiences the Motherling also acts like a repository for our life's events. If something happens to the other we are immediately aware of it and if either my Motherling or I die the other will die as well.

"Now, just because we are born fully grown doesn't mean we are really adults when we emerge. For many years, my Motherling and I grew with what I'd guess you'd call my parents and the Motherlings of my parent's garden. As a young pixie, my Motherling's roots were intertwined and interconnected with my parent's Motherling roots and they stayed like that until I matured. Eventually, a pixie is fully grown and the connection with their parent's Motherlings weakens. Once we begin to seek a partner, as our nature compels us, our roots separate completely. This is a lonely period for a newly mature pixie and it is drive the behind our seeking a partner or partners. Many of us join a temporary grouping of like minded pixies but for all they are fun and filled with mutual pleasure they never develop buds. It's like an intermediate family for us and gives us space to grow as individuals where we can safely play with others and be safe. Eventual the instinct to procreate becomes to strong to resist and we settle down with a special partner. Are you with me so far, Zazie?"

Zazie nodded and said, "It's a little different for humans but I get the idea."

"Hee hee," Caster giggled, "that's as close as human and pixie family structures get and it isn't very close. Another thing you need to understand, Zazie—and you're going to be really surprised—is, unlike humans and faes, gender has no bearing on pixie procreation."

"What?" Zazie flushed and uncertain of Caster's meaning. "But . . . how?"

"Our life comes from the intertwining growth of compatible Motherlings that produce a new flower from their mutual roots. Literally, it is the joining of two different plants into a single new sprout. It is our emotional connection that creates this relationship, not the physical union of love making, which is needed for humans and the Fae. Yes, we do make love but it is used to strengthen the emotional bonds between pixies. By strengthening our bonds, we encourage the roots of our Motherlings to join; this is what is needed for pixies to have children. The joining of Motherlings ensures that our combined heritage is carried forward, like the seed planted and fertilized in a female's womb. Still there, Zazie?"

Speechless, Zazie just nodded.

"Because gender, in pixies anyway, defines our roles instead of our ability to have families, Zazie," Caster continued, "a new Motherling can grow from any combination of two pixies whether that combination is male/female, female/female or male/male. This is where we differ hugely from all other creatures on Earth: our preferences don't deny us parentage because our parentage is entirely based on love. Isn't that great, Zazie?"

Zazie silently digested what she just heard.

"Zazie," Caster spoke, "Zazie, hello?"

"Oh, sorry," Zazie replied, "I guess that's a lot to think about."

"Healer had trouble with it, too—I'm told, when Scout explained it to her. That was long before I arrived though."

Zazie tried to comprehend how hard this explanation would be to understand if she had heard it from Scout: especially if he were naked like Caster was now.

"Why, did Scout tell her?" Zazie asked and regretted it immediately, "Sorry, never mind, I had no business asking you that."

"Truly spoken, Zazie." Zazie turned her to the voice that had spoken. Scout was fluttering by the hedge, his shimmer dull and drifting between red and orange.

Suddenly Caster lit up, her shimmer began shifting rapidly between orange and pink and purple and she fluttered over to the male pixie. She gave him a powerful hug and an embarrassingly—at least to Zazie—passionate kiss. The kiss lasted, seemingly for ages, and Zazie looked away. She felt like an intruder in a newlywed's bed chamber and, considering what she had learned about this glade, felt likes she should be somewhere else. Zazie tried to make her self small and unnoticed.

"I understand," She barely heard Scout whisper.

"Thank you, Zazie." Scout said as he and Caster fluttered over to where Zazie was sitting. The pixies, hand in hand, sat on the grass before Zazie. Scout seemed to study Zazie briefly and then smiled.

"I'm glad you were able to save Caster for me and all of us. I don't know if I would have been able to carry on, without her, even if I survived the collapse of the Tapestry." He said.

"Collapse of the Tapestry?" Zazie said, confused.

"I'll let Caster and Seeker explain it at another time," he said to Zazie and then continued. "You asked why I told Healer what Caster has just told you. I'm sure Caster has entreated you to silence, as I do now, because this is at the very heart of what it is to be a live pixie as opposed to a dead pixie."

Zazie nodded.

"When I was first captured by the sorcerer and Seeker, I thought I was the last living pixie on Earth." He spoke solemnly, "My former mate had died, before our Motherlings could sprout and I was bereft with his passing. Since neither of us had seen another pixie in years, I thought I was truly alone in the world. Because I was depressed, my Motherling began to wilt and it was only a matter of time before the two of us where dust. I was captured and it was actually the best thing, at that time anyway, that could happen to me.

"You see, when I was captured I met up with Healer and she tried to nurse me back to health. Knowing I was being silly, and that nothing could come of it, I still fell in love—in a fashion—with Healer but I was too far from my Motherling to survive. At some point, I decided I wanted to live and I told Healer about pixies and Motherlings and healer was able to convince the sorcerer to give me a safe place to plant my Motherling.

"I think I know how she did it and I've often wondered what Seeker must have thought but let me tell you a secret, Zazie: neither the Fae nor pixies feel jealousy."

Zazie remained silent and intently continued to listen.

"Healer," Scout continued, "having secured a place for my Motherling, which included all kinds of protection that not even the sorcerer could pass, helped me transplant my Motherling. It takes at least two to transplant a Motherling and I didn't think it would be successful because the transplant rituals require a closeness that can only be obtained by fully staying with another for an entire day. Yes, Zazie, I can tell by the look on your face you know what I'm talking about and it's true that for an entire day we lay together and explored a relationship that is utterly unnatural for a pixie. I'm thankful that Healer's Fae mores do not preclude relationships beyond species boundaries. I had my doubts that my Motherling would prosper, at first, but it did indeed put down strong roots."

Zazie remained silently stunned by Scout's revelations.

"Does this disturb you, Zazie?"

Zazie shook her head and found her voice. "I guess you do the things you need to do, I of all people should know that, but somehow your experience seems more loving and romantic."

"It's true, I have feelings for Healer that transcend just liking if that's what you mean." Scout spoke without shyness or hesitation. "They are almost as strong as my feelings for Caster. Two other times I have lain with Healer. First, when we moved my Motherling to this glade and, second, when we planted Caster's here. Healer was the facilitator of our partnership, which was necessary for the planting Caster's Motherling and—yes—the three of us spent the day together. We grew to know one and other at an even deeper level thanks to her. The facilitator is usually a parent but since neither Caster nor I had living parents she took the role on our behalf."

"Did you enjoy it?" Zazie spoke and suddenly covered her mouth with her hands. _How could I ask something like that?_ She chastised herself as her face flushed once more.

"Yes we did." Scout and Caster spoke as one, unblemished by any thought of sin.

"Healer is very special to us, Zazie." Caster chimed, "and she keeps up with my hunger better than Scout does."

"Caster!" Scout yelled but he didn't seem angry.

"Well she does," replied Caster, petulantly. "You fell asleep on me last night and we've had so little time together lately. You need to remain hard and steadfast in our lovemaking; I'm worried our bud will take forever to bloom at this rate."

Zazie felt incredibly uncomfortable and she felt like an intruder in a world where humans didn't belong. She was thankful for one small blessing, though: having grown up in and then living and working for a brothel, Zazie wasn't prudish. All the same, she couldn't feel any less embarrassed than she did because of the fundamental and honest openness, which these two possessed.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Caster said suddenly, "Since were all awake now, lets play together. I bet it would be good for our bud too."

This was perhaps strangest and most embarrassing conversation Zazie had ever been part of and it reminded her of one that she had had with another girl from the brothel. That girl, after a very unsavoury experience with a patron, had become the closest thing to a friend that Zazie had ever known and thinking about the warm nights they shared reminded Zazie that there was one person out there who might miss her. Zazie remembered, keenly, the time they shared; it was so clean and pure that Zazie never thought it required confession or forgiveness: even if the Church thought otherwise. It was the same sense of purity and cleanliness that Scout and Caster possessed even with Caster's off handed invitation.

"Sorry Zazie," Scout's definitely humoured voice snapped her back to the present, "Caster is a passionate creature, to say the least, and she sometimes forgets herself. We've only gotten to know you and Caster already wants to know you. I don't know what I'm going to do with my mate, I honestly try to sate her but sometimes I'm inadequate. I don't know what our bud will make of her when it emerges."

"Bud?" The word leapt from Zazie's lips.

"Yes," Caster said proudly, pointing to the smaller closed flower standing between the open flowers, "our bud. Someday she will emerge and we'll be parents."

"Her?" Scout questioned, feigning resentment. "It's a him."

"Her!"

"Him!"

"Umm, does it matter?" Zazie asked, surprised that she even interjected.

"No, it doesn't." Scout said honestly. "For pixies gender defines our roles more than anything else. Males are scouts, protectors and providers and females are nurturers, healers and magic users. Our sex is defined by what is needed as opposed to what is wanted. Even how long a bud gestates varies from Motherling to Motherling. Truly, we only know when and what is to be born when it's ready to emerge. That's part of the mystery too."

"I still hope it's a girl," Caster said and Scout shook his head in frustration.

Overhead, three people sitting on the grass in the middle of a small garden noticed the deepening azure of the sky. Evening was being heralded and, unable to resist the transitional device, one young woman and two fluttering pixies made their way to the edge of a small glade. Passing the barrier of the hedge, none of them saw the brief but brilliant flash of yellow and green from the bud of the smaller Motherling.


	10. I Am, I Will, I Can

**Part X—I Am, I Will, I Can**

Zazie walked behind Caster and Scout, who—while fluttering merrily—were holding hands and shimmering in lively shades of purple and yellow. Both were very bright to look at and when their shimmers were the same colour, they were almost blinding to look at. _Yellow is playful? Purple is passion?_ Zazie thought, looking at the two pixies. _Healer was right, it is easy to figure out how they feel and they don't seem modest about it either._ She thought. _Whether I'm right or wrong about colour, I can't deny their deep feelings for each other; this sting in my eyes proves it._ Zazie smiled and watched her friends flicker, joyfully. Around them, the forest sang as if echoing their feelings, almost felt like there was a link between them.

"Zazie?" Caster said as she turned in the air and began flying backwards.

"Yes, Caster?" Zazie replied.

"You remember you promised not to talk to anyone about—you know." Caster said and there was a little pink in her glimmer.

"I promise." Zazie said and smiled, again. _She sounds like a child who told a secret and is now worried about it_, she thought.

"Umm . . ." Caster began. "You didn't seem very shocked by what we told you. Scout told me that Healer, and she's a healer no less, seemed to have a harder time with it."

_Shocked,_ Zazie thought. _No, I guess I wasn't but I guess I can understand Healer. She was not only told about it but also had to be part of its intimate ritual. I'm not sure I could have done that._

"Shocked?" Zazie said to Caster. "No, I guess I wasn't but, I guess, that has a lot to do with how my life has unfolded, especially lately."

"What do you mean?" Caster asked.

"Well," said Zazie with a small chuckle, "when I think about it, now: I was born of a harlot, brought up in a brothel and, when I had reached my twelfth year, began earning my keep for the House Mistress. With just that, I'd learned and experienced more than girls my age are supposed to. I guess that prepared me, a little, but when Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler came and tried to use me—the mistress had always been able to keep me away from him before—I did something I never thought I could. He, I guess there is no other way to describe it, killed me. After that, I ran into a vampire who finished the job and left me as carrion for the scavengers of the Black Forest. I awoke, from what was supposed to be an endless sleep, surrounded by fairies and demons and was told that I was not really alive, not really dead nor really a vampire. I think, from now on—regardless of what I experience, I may be surprised but I won't ever be shocked again."

"Zazie," Caster said, "did you enjoy yourself?"

Zazie stared blankly at Caster.

"When?" Zazie replied.

"When you where alive, living and working?" Caster asked.

_Did I enjoy myself,_ Zazie thought. _I don't know if I ever asked myself that. I guess there where times when I enjoyed living and working and there where times when I didn't and there were times when I really took pleasure in work. I guess it depended on who was there. I was luckier than some of the other girls—I never felt ashamed of who or what I was, at least._

"Sometimes." Zazie replied, thoughtfully. "Why would you know about that?"

"Seeker told us." Caster said. "To help you we needed to know all about you. Seeker gave us your memories and, as you slept, we replanted your memories over and over and over again. If we hadn't done that you would have lost them and yourself."

"So," Zazie said thinking deeply, "I'm not only in debt for being kept alive but for keeping me, me?"

"That's pretty much it but don't worry about it, Zazie," Replied Caster, "you've more than repaid that debt by saving me and we don't really think about debt and owing when it comes to life, or un-life as is your case."

Caster's little laugh echoed with her last words under the boughs of the forest and she smiled sweetly at Zazie.

"Caster!" Zazie exclaimed, too late, for the pixie; she flew backwards into a low hanging branch. Zazie caught her as she fell.

"Ouch!" Caster said, rubbing the back of her head. She smiled and stood on Zazie's outstretched hands. "See, I owe you again."

"Yes," Scout said, his voice reminding Zazie that he was still there, "and I'm very thankful you're here Zazie. Caster can be so clumsy at times, I'm glad someone else can protect her from herself: it can be exhausting at times."

"Scout!" Caster shouted playfully and shimmered bright yellow, "I am not clumsy I just don't pay attention!"

Scout, Caster and Zazie laughed.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh, Zazie." Healer said as she flew up to them, "I hope we can here it more often—it's so joyful and musical."

"Hi Healer," Caster chimed.

"So, Caster," Healer said with concern, "how are you feeling now?"

"I'm still a little tired but okay, thanks." Caster answered.

"So," Healer continued, "what had you three laughing so merrily?"

"We we're talking about what we do when we play." Caster playfully chimed.

"Caster!" Scout and Healer yelled as one.

"Poor Zazie," Healer sighed, noticing the girl's red face, "you'll really need to leave behind your old human values if you plan on playing with pixies in their nurseries, won't you?"

"Healer!" Scout and Zazie exclaimed. Caster just hovered, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Healer giggled, "I'm really not much better than Caster sometimes but, after all, we do share a common heritage and many of the same values. Also, other than the sorcerer, I've had very little experience with humans and he was anything but typical. I guess I should be thankful that you aren't typical either, eh Zazie? Humans are usually so prudish and stoic: having stripped so much natural joy from their lives."

Zazie could only stare at Healer; she did not seem the type to giggle or make light of things. _I guess I really don't know any of them yet,_ Zazie thought. Suddenly, she realized that this playful side was as much part of Healer's nature as the caring and self-disciplined fairy she had first met.

"I think we've embarrassed Zazie enough before dinner," Healer said, humorously, "I'm sure Caster and Zazie must be hungry after all that intimacy they shared, earlier."

"In . . . Intimacy." Zazie stammered.

"What would you call it, Zazie?" Healer asked with an amused smirk, "You linked your life forces together and let her feed off you. That's pretty intimate."

"Is that what I did? I didn't know." Zazie replied.

"Ha ha," Healer chuckled, "I guess Caster is lucky how little you know of your abilities or how little you are able to control yet, Zazie. Otherwise, her soul would have been laid as bare as her body is now."

"Yes Caster," Healer continued, turning to the pixie, "Zazie had only to reach out but a little bit and every secret, memory and experience you possess would have become hers to know and manipulate at will. Be further thankful that Zazie is not the type to seek dominance over others because with knowing comes control. And—speaking of bare bodies—Caster please summon your self some clothes: I don't think Zazie is ready for informal dining yet."

With a wink and a smile, Caster summoned herself a set of clothes that looked exactly like Zazie's.

"We're sisters, remember," She chimed joyfully, "what wrong with matching clothes?"

Healer, Caster, Zazie and Scout entered the dining clearing and saw everyone else was already sitting at the table. Caster and Scout fluttered off to their smaller table, as Healer and Zazie took the same places as before.

"I'm glad to see you and Caster well, Zazie." Hunter said, "Your awakening seems to have brought added excitement to our lives. With everyone here, I also want to thank you for your fealty, as it concerns Caster's wellbeing, but wish to remind you that it would not have happened if you had stayed inside. I know you did not know your risk and it is our fault for not telling you—even though Equis should have known better—but that is neither here nor there as it where. Recriminations will sour a stomach and we all share in the blame, so let us forget it for now. I do ask one thing, Zazie, that until you learn to control your aura that you remain either inside or only go out with another who can. I have no way to hold you to this but I believe, from the goodness you've shown, that you'd not intentionally bring harm upon us. There is other news and other business but let us eat first."

Like the night before, the food and drink were excellent and exactly to Zazie's tastes. _I won't be able to wear these clothes if I keep eating like this,_ Zazie thought and began to limit how much she ate. _Why am I eating this much, I don't really feel hungry._ She thought. _Maybe it's the social feelings I sense at this table. It's very much how I'd think a family should be like. _The thought of family made Zazie think of her mother and those thoughts invited tears to form. _Mother!_ She though painfully. _We never had a chance, why!_

"Zazie?" Healer said, sensing the young woman's distress. "What's wrong, honey?"

Zazie fought to compose herself and dry her tears but they didn't want to stop.

"Excuse me," Zazie said and rose from the table.

A concerned murmur rose to compete with the evening's birdsong as they watched Zazie walk into the forest.

"Follow her, Healer." Hunter firmly spoke with concern.

"By your leave, then." Healer said with a slight bow and flew after the girl.

_What is wrong with me?_ Zazie thought as she wandered from the table_. I though I had accepted what had happened but still memories haunt me, why must the ghost of my past dog my footsteps? Why can't I just leave it all behind? My mom had no choice in her life and I'm told my grand mom had no choice either. Why must this curse last and last? Why can't things work? We're not bad people but all my family ever seems to see is an endless circular path that consumes our hope._

Zazie walked under trees that appeared ancient, as if here since the beginning of time. She knew it was not real, it was created to hide from the real world but she knew that she was going to have to face that world sometime. Once more the sound of water drew her to the edge of the large pond (or was it a small lake? she thought, pointlessly) that existed here in an endless summer. Zazie collapsed on the soft sand beach and began sobbing.

"Zazie?" Healer's gentle voice carried softly on the warm breeze that magically formed ripples on the mirror of the pond. "What' wrong, you seemed so happy earlier?"

Zazie turned; her tears cascading over her cheeks leaving her face flushed splotchy red. She looked lost and alone and Healer felt her heart ache with sorry.

"It was like eating with family, I guess." Zazie said between sobs. "I never had a family or a family meal. There was only ever my mother and me and I must not have been older than four or five when she died. She was still young and pretty too and couldn't have been much older than I am now but I never found out how old she really was or when her birthday was. No one ever told me about her and the only reason I was allowed to stay, after she died, was that the brothel owner felt somehow indebted to my mom. I sometimes wonder if she would have preferred to leave me at the abbey but the nuns would never soil their hands to help a child of a harlot: 'blood will out' after all, I was my mother's daughter in spirit and form.

"Zazie," Healer said softly, "do you think you would have been better off there?"

"No," Zazie replied, "No, I don't think I would've survived behind the abbey's think stone wall and rules. At least at the brothel, especially when I was younger, I was allowed to roam freely around the town and into the forest. Sometimes, when I was just inside the forest and under its old trees I felt closer to my mom. For all I never really knew my mom I never forgot her either."

Healer smiled, "Zazie, you are a flower and I think you need sunshine, fresh air and water to grow. Don't feel so sad about what was and try to look forward. You can't change what happened but you can control where you go."

"Should I just forget it then?" Zazie asked.

"Your every word, movement and desire has roots in your past, Zazie," Healer continued softly, "it makes you, you. No matter how hard you tried, you can't escape from yourself so make yourself the person you want you to be. Remember your past and shape your future from it but don't every dwell on it because dwelling on the past is the same as dwelling on death."

Zazie stood up and ran to Healer. Throwing her arms around the fairy she sobbed until the tears had dried.

"I guess we should head back to the table, Zazie." Healer said. "It's a pity really, though."

"Why?"

"Dinner is likely over; I hope they saved us some food." Healer replied. "But first, let's go wipe your face; if nothing else, it should make you feel a little better."

Healer took Zazie by the hand and led her to the water's edge. She summoned a cloth and generously soaked it. Zazie took the offered cloth, surprised that even straight from the water, it was comfortably warm. Healer had been right; she did feel better after wiping her face. Together they turned from the water and walked back to the table, hand in hand.

"I see you brought your daughter back, Healer." Caster chimed.

"What do you mean now?" Healer asked.

"It's just that as you walked back you seemed to have a motherly glow about you, that's all," Caster tinkled, playfully serious, "and if you have a motherly glow and you're walking with Zazie and holding her hand that makes Zazie your daughter! And to think, you were being naughty with her in the bath yesterday, too. You have to share!"

"CASTER!" everyone but Caster and Zazie yelled. The loud sound woke a multitude of sleeping birds. Their raucous calls echoed though the magical glade.

"Bah, pixie logic!" Seeker said in a subdued but bemused tone.

"Anyway, please come back to the table." Hunter spoke.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Hunter." Zazie spoke repentantly.

"I understand," Hunter replied sympathetically. "You've been through more than any of us can imagine and that's saying a lot considering how much older we are. So, that aside, quickly eat up so we can continue."

As the words passed Hunter's lips, food reappeared before Zazie and Healer. The fairy and the young woman made quick work of the offering and in no time, the table was cleared.

"So," Hunter said, turning to Zazie, "we gave you till this evening to make a decision and, even if it is only temporary, we need your answer. Have you made it?"

"Yes." Zazie spoke firmly as stood and faced Hunter.

"And that is?" Hunter asked.

"I am Zazie Rainyday." Zazie spoke.

"Why Rainyday? To what purpose would such a name be to you now?" Hunter interrupted.

"I've always viewed rainy days with hope." Zazie explained, "I know some people find rainy days sad but I see them as washing away dirt and giving needed water to the flowers and, no matter how dark the sky, there is always the promise that the sun will return again. Last night, as I thought, it was raining outside and I felt the rain wash away some of the pain from my past. I want to become the sunny day but, after what has happened, the best I can hope for is the promise of the sunny day. Silly, I know. So, I thought Rainyday would remind me of that feeling of hope. So—I am Zazie Rainyday and I wish to stay."

"Very well then," Hunter said, "and, although you proved your future words with your action this morning we wish to hear it from you. Will you protect your new family from harm and will you take on the duties we give you, to the benefit of our family?"

"I will." Zazie vowed.

"We know how little you know so," Hunter continued, "Can you take the mantle of learning upon yourself for the benefit of not just yourself but of the family too?"

"I can." Zazie vowed.

"Very well then, Zazie Rainyday, you may stay." Hunter affirmed. "And so that you remember your place and, due to the latent powers I'm told you have, we will now begin a journey down a very difficult road together. So that you remember the trust we are investing you, your full name shall be: Zazie Rainyday, Protector of the Glade and Tapestry. Can you accept this?

"I can't accept what I don't understand, Hunter." Zazie said with surprising pride and courage.

"Excellent answer, Zazie Rainyday," Seeker said, "With those words you tell me that you will learn well and think about the things you are told. It is necessary that you never accept answers and knowledge blindly, regardless of their source. They say that proof belies faith but without proof how can you know what is true?"

Zazie stared at Seeker, blankly.

"Seeker, take it easy on the girl!" Healer said and then turned to Zazie. "Do you really understand what your vow implies, Zazie, and what the added title entails?"

Zazie shook her head, "Sorry, I don't."

"Simply, it means that you are about to become our disciple." Healer said. "Everyone here has knowledge and skills that you do not but will need to fulfill the fealty of your promise. You seem to be a very intelligent young woman who is far more perceptive of the truth than those around you are. You seem moderately cynical, too, this helps you make logical decisions because you never just accept what you are told and, on top of it all, you are pragmatic enough to not let minor things stand in you way of doing what needs to be done. It was because of these things that you remained so spiritually pure even after being a whore. It was because of these things that you are free from self-loathing and can look for, as you put it, the sunny day."

"Why do I get the feeling that you all expect a lot from me?" Zazie asked, her smile hopeful yet wary.

"We do, but no more than you will be able to give." Hunter said firmly. "Sometimes strangers know us better than friends because strangers have no experience to rationalize their perception with. We knew more about you, Zazie, the moment you arrived than you do now. Let us teach you about the person I named Protector of the Glade and Tapestry and in a sense, I've made Caster your sister for real: she is also a Protector of the Glade and Tapestry. I know you don't understand these things yet but you will."

"Hunter," Driver said unexpectedly, "must you be so formal and stiff? The poor girl is looking mightily confused as it is."

A few quiet murmurs around the table seemed to indicate a sense of accordance with Driver's remark.

"As it stands, Zazie," Driver turned to address Zazie directly, "you are about to become a student here. Until you've learned what you can, from us, don't worry about stiff titles, they have a place and meaning, but they sometimes get in the way of things."

Zazie smiled.

"Anyway," Seeker said, "since you've decided to stay it would be a good idea to return you name to us for safe keeping."

"My name?" Zazie asked, sounding concerned. "Is that important?"

"Of course!" Seeker said, sensing a cloud crossing Zazie's heart. "Don't worry, it not like we want to keep you our slave after you've joined the family but, especially—as you are now—we don't want to risk you having to contain your aura until you've learned how. To do that we need unfettered access to you powers. It is our command of your powers that protects you not our power being applied to you."

"I don't understand." Zazie said, confused.

"When I took your name I opened a door to your power so we could use it to both protect you and ourselves." Seeker spoke, slowly. "No amount of power can be imposed upon an aura, externally, that can dominate it. An aura must be controlled by the person it belongs to so we used your will power to suppress it."

"I still don't understand." Zazie sounded even more confused.

"I promise Zazie, you will understand but until you've learned, this is the best I can describe it." Seeker said. "I still feel bad about your name too, I don't like dominating another and I've only ever done it once before."

"It's okay Seeker." Caster said as if trying to cheer him up, "I understand why you did what you did and I did submit to it as well. It was the only way that the sorcerer would allow me to stay with Scout or let me access the library or Tapestry."

"Seeker took your name too, Caster?" Zazie asked, surprised.

"Yes, the sorcerer was too weak to do it and it needed to be done to save him and everyone else." Caster chimed. "I'll give you the whole story at another time but for now we are sister in this as well."

Caster rose from her little table and fluttered over to Zazie. The pixie's clothes dissolved into the ether and she hovered naked before Zazie's nose. Slowly turning, she showed Zazie her back: between two fluttering wings was a teardrop shape similar to the one on Zazie's face.

"Flirt!" Scout tinkled with jealous amusement.

"Sorry about the placement of your mark, Zazie." Seeker said apologetically. "There are strange and arcane reasons governing the placement of the Mark of Dominance that I don't think anyone has divined. We all bear them somewhere on our bodies only ours are shaped like suns—that was the sorcerer's mark."

"Is it bad if you don't get my name back?" Zazie asked cautiously.

"No . . . wait," Seeker said, connecting Zazie's tone and answers, "did something happen to your name? You didn't lose it, I hope, because if anyone finds it they will be able to command you and your powers too."

"I threw it away." Zazie said softly.

"Threw it away!" Seeker exclaimed, "Driver, Equis please go see if you can find it."

"They won't find it." Zazie said. "It landed in a puddle and turned to mush."

Everyone at the table looked relieved but somehow saddened.

"Well," Hunter spoke breaking the silence, "that makes you even more like the rest of us. Our names are lost too but we have some hope we will recover them before another finds them. The Nightmare Circus, as our master the Sorcerer used to call us half-jokingly, is not something we'd like to see in the hands of another."

"Hands of another?" Zazie asked

"Yes," Hunter said, "if another person finds our names then they will be able to command us as we command you. We are perhaps the strongest assembly of beings on this Earth now: that is a level of power that we could not entrust to another. With some training and practice, your powers will be added to what we have now and make us even more dangerous, if you stay to your word. That will make us even more formable and, as an example, if we choose to we could ride into your old town and take it over with almost no effort. If we find out that our names may fall into the hands of another, we may need to take the ultimate step to prevent our powers from being unleashed for evil."

"Does that mean what I think it might mean?" Zazie asked cautiously.

"Likely and, sorry about this, we would ensure that none of us could be used in an evil manner. That includes you. I truly wished you had understood this before you threw away your name."

"Well, then we'll just have to be vigilant!" Zazie exclaimed without hesitation.

All eyes turned to Zazie, shocked by how well the young girl had accepted her possible fate.

"Very well then," Hunter said, wiping the corner of her eye.

"Are you crying?" Driver asked but he too had moist eyes.

"Be quiet!" Hunter replied. "Now, the second thing we need to discuss. Scout has recently returned and ahs since briefed me. Scout, if you will."

Scout rose from the little table as Caster returned and sat back down.

"One of our worst fears has come to past." Scout said plainly, his tone belying the seriousness of his statement. "A new occupant has taken residence in the sorcerer's cottage. Furthermore, the new occupant represents another of our worst fears: the new occupant is a magic user of fearful proportions. To think, after all the years we traveled with the sorcerer to see such potential."

"So," Hunter began, "we're dealing with one who equals the sorcerer?"

"No," Scout replied.

"But you said . . ." Seeker interjected.

"I didn't say," Scout continued, his tone intense. "I mentioned potential but the potential I sensed was greater than the sorcerer's."

"Greater!" Caster exclaimed, "I thought the sorcerer had the greatest potential a human could have!"

"Let me continue," Scout said, impassively. "In our travels and time together it is only recently that I have ever sensed a potential on par with that of the sorcerer. You can imagine my surprise when I felt another just the other day."

"Why do I get the feeling I don't like what we're about to hear, Scout." Healer said.

"I've monitored the activity by the sorcerer's cottage since before the last full moon and I was amazed at what I found." Scout continued. "I was like a moth attracted to a candle flame and believe me it was a very bright flame: it was hard to look away. The new occupant I fear may not fully understand their own power, fully, but they seemed to have learned a lot already from the library. It's a pity; the protective enchantments must have only collapsed in the last year or less. Let us hope that the sorcerer's last promise to us wasn't idle."

"So, we have a very powerful foe, perhaps." Equis said. "But you seem to be hinting of another."

"Yes, there is another and that is what really surprised me." Scout said, "To see one so bright and then another so soon afterwards seems oddly fateful for us."

"Why is that, Scout?" Driver asked.

"Because the other flame is sitting before us!" Scout said.


	11. Flame's Child

**Part XI—Flame's Child**

"Because the other flame is sitting before us!" Scout said.

A thunderous silence echoed through the glade as all eyes turned to look at Zazie. Unfathomable thoughts lay behind their eyes and Zazie tried in vane to understand Scout's revelation. In what seemed to be an eternal and awkward silence, Zazie felt herself grow both small and monstrous: small because the eyes peering at her seemed so ancient and monstrous because of the power that Scout had said she possessed. Confused by the two sides battling for her soul, Zazie gazed at her feet; once more she asked herself, _what am I?_

"Are you sure Scout?" Seeker asked; there was no mistaking the concern in his voice.

"As best as I can be without getting any closer." Scout replied.

"Do you think you can gain anymore insight?" Hunter asked.

"I doubt it," Healer said, "if I venture any closer she'll sense me for sure. In fact, I believe she already sensed me once—early on—but ignored me. I guess she didn't sense any threat. Lucky for me male pixies radiate so little magical aura but I'm certain she wouldn't like neither Caster nor Healer if she sensed them."

"Suggestions?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure," Scout said, "but for now I think we would be best served by leaving her alone and hope she doesn't find the sorcerer's list."

"Anyone else?" Hunter asked in general.

"I think we'd be wise to stay with Scout on this." Seeker said. "We know little about the new occupant and I don't think any of us really want to enter battle with an unknown element. Do you have any other information about her Scout?"

"After I discovered that the cottage had been re-occupied I did poke around a bit." Scout replied. "I came across a group of hunters from the church, some distance from the cottage—I'm glad the sorcerer was thorough in making the cottage hard to find—they were hunting for the new tenant."

"What did they have to say?" Hunter asked.

"Well, they gave her a name but they didn't really know anything about their prey." Scout said. "I fear if they do find her they won't last very long: there was no one with substantial power in the group and substantial power is what they will need if they wish to survive an encounter with her. They thought, wrongly, that they would be able to take her in the day light: it's not going to work."

"She's a vampire isn't she?" Healer asked.

"Yes," Scout replied simply, "but she's not just a vampire but, to be more accurate, you could call her The Vampire."

"What do you mean, The Vampire?" Zazie's sudden question reminded the table that she was still there.

"Well there are vampires and then there are Vampires," Caster chimed, "the former can vary from the newly born to an elder thrall; all are limited to either serving a vampire lord or eking out a frightful existence in solitude. The latter are different; they exist almost on a different plane from us. You could almost call them demigods, or—if you prefer—demidemons."

"But vampires can't do anything during the day so why do you say that the hunters won't last very long, Scout?" Zazie asked.

"Evangeline McDowell is a day-walker." Scout replied simply.

"A day-walker!" Hunter exclaimed with concern. "That's bad."

"Day-walker?" Zazie asked.

"A day-walker is a vampire that can remain outside in the sun, Zazie." Seeker replied. "They are extraordinarily rare too. But Scout, how do you know?"

"Well . . ." Scout began, "she was a having a nap on the roof when I first saw her; it was mid-day too."

"Well that's some bad news but at least one of our members should find solace in this dyer news, eh Healer?" Caster chimed.

"So it would seem." Healer confirmed.

Zazie stared blankly as she listened to the cryptic conversation.

"Who?" Equis suddenly spoke up.

"Was that Equis?" Driver suddenly said with a chuckle. "How rare for you to speak during a discussion."

"No rarer than you saying something, Driver," Equis retorted, "but who is going to find solace in discovering that a day-walking high lord vampire—who's powers exceed those of the sorcerer's—has moved into your home?"

"Zazie!" Caster, Healer and Seeker exclaimed in unison.

"Me . . . Why?" Zazie said.

"Yes, you." Caster playfully chimed. "Having a day-walker as your mommy means there's a very good chance that you will share her powers—at least the passive ones."

"Mommy!" Scout exclaimed, laughing.

Everyone stared at the laughing pixie but Zazie; Zazie just looked down.

"Why do you find this funny, Scout?" Caster demanded, stunning all, with harshness they had rarely hear. "Can't you see how insensitive that was? Say you're sorry, Scout!"

"Sorry," Scout apologized, noticing Zazie's chagrin, too. "But you have to see her to understand."

"Who?" Caster scolded, "This Evangeline person! She's an evil monster, just look at what she has done to our Zazie! She also took over our home and we may all be but a few steps from utter servitude to a demon."

"The demon looks like a ten year old child." Scout said and once more everyone stared at him.

_A ten year old,_ Zazie thought, _I've been changed into a vampire by a ten year old?_ Out of the blue, Zazie remembered a beautiful child with long flowing hair fading into darkness.

"Notwithstanding, appearance is not an ally to us." Hunter spoke. "She is both formable and deadly and unless we must, I think we must leave her be for now and hope she does not find the sorcerer's list. To dislodge her from the Flaw will not be easy and perhaps even unnecessary, if the sorcerer stayed true to his word."

"I agree with Hunter." Seeker said. "For all we became his slaves, well except for Caster and Zazie anyway, the sorcerer never treated us cruelly nor did he ever lie to us. I think it would be prudent to let things remain as they are, it's not like we're never going to be able to come back, after all."

"Concordance?" Hunter asked the table.

"Agreed." Healer nodded.

"Agreed." Scout and Caster nodded, together.

"Agreed." Driver nodded.

"Agreed." Equis nodded.

"Zazie?" Hunter asked looking at the young vampire, concerned.

"Sorry?" Zazie replied; she looked confused once more.

"How do you vote?" Hunter asked.

"Vote, who . . . me?" Zazie asked, puzzled.

"For all we don't need unanimity to proceed, we would like to hear your voice on this matter, Zazie." Hunter said, softly. "This is important to you too."

"B . . . But why? I'm new here."

"You are part of our family, now." Hunter replied. "You have as much right as any of us to have a say on decisions that will affect you. This is as formal as we ever get and your voice is as important as anyone else's at this table."

Zazie felt centre stage as the table waited for her decisions. _How can I know if this is the right thing to do?_ Zazie thought, _I don't really understand the reasons, yet, but I feel that it is very important._ She looked around the table and saw Caster and Healer smiled at her with understanding. _Everyone else agreed with Hunter and Seeker,_ Zazie thought, _I guess I should too._

"Agreed." Zazie spoke, finding her voice, and nodded.

"Very well then," Hunter said, "we shall leave things as they are for now and make plans to return, at a later date, and see if Lady McDowell has vacated our master's home. To that end, I see little reason for staying here much longer and believe we should move on by or shortly after the next new moon. We also need to consider that the hunters who seek this Evangeline could find us by accident. I don't think we wish to be drawn into a direct conflict with the church either. This gives us about two weeks to make plans and decided where we wish to go: perhaps we will let Zazie choose our destination. I also want Zazie to begin training. We will all assist in this endeavour because I firmly believe that Zazie's and our fates are entwined to the point of entanglement."

"Training?" Zazie asked.

"You need to learn how to control your aura and your powers. This is mostly for our protection but will surely be good for you too." Hunter replied. "You will also receive training in the physical arts because a strong body is essential for the strong mind that's needed to fully realize your potential. Seeker, Caster and Healer will deal with matters of the arcane—of course—while Driver, Equis and I will develop your physical prowess. The first thing we must do is teach Zazie to suppress her aura, herself. Please use accelerated methods, Seeker; we do not have a lot of time. Please understand, Zazie, this is not a request but an order. I don't like giving orders and rarely issue one but if you wish to remain with us then this is the condition that you must abide by. Please, don't approach this half heartedly either because, if you do, we will have no choice but to leave you behind."

Zazie nodded.

"Before we go, do you have anything you wish to do?" Hunter asked.

Zazie looked thoughtful. _Is there anything I wish to do before I leave,_ she asked herself. _I don't leave much behind, really,_ she considered, _but mom and I guess I should visit her before I go, maybe, but it might be dangerous._

"It may be dangerous," Zazie began, "but before we go I would like to visit my mother's grave. I've never been away from her for so long before."

Hunter gave Zazie a sad smile and said, "very well then you may visit your mother's grave if you can suppress you aura sufficiently come the night of the new moon. Is that fair, Zazie?"

"Yes, Hunter. Thank you." Zazie replied.

"Very well then," Hunter continued, "Let's see what we can accomplish in about two weeks. Now, where shall Zazie stay until we can weave a home for her into the tapestry?"

"Weave a home?" Zazie asked.

"Don't worry about it right now," Healer whispered into the young woman's ear.

"She can stay with me and Scout." Caster invited.

"If she stays with you she'll be exhausted every morning." Healer said with a knowingly playful wink.

"Ah . . . Healer." Caster chimed "You make it sound like I'm a rabbit. Besides I'll make sure she spends plenty of time in bed."

Zazie turned bright pink.

"To get rest!" Caster exclaimed playfully indignant.

"I bet." Healer said as a quiet aside and, all but Zazie, broke out laughing.

The shade of Zazie's cheeks deepened to crimson.

"The only thing more oversexed than a female pixie is a nymph." Seeker said as he regained composer. "But, for all intents, I believe the best place for Zazie right now is the sorcerer's house."

"Very well, then," Hunter spoke, "I believe you are right. I think that concludes dinner then. Please show Zazie to the sorcerer's house, Seeker. Scout, please check on our vampire lord, daily, and keep me informed of any changes."

With her dismissal, everyone rose from table and it magically cleared its self. Zazie watched Caster and Scout flutter off into the forest; their yellow and purple shimmers cast odd shadows through the forest's trees. They vanished into the night as Hunter and Driver linked arms and walked in a different direction. With a smile at Zazie, Equis turned and left Zazie to the care of Healer and Seeker.

"Seeker," Healer said softly to her mate, "please head over and open up the sorcerer's home and let it air. I'll walk with Zazie."

"Okay," Seeker replied, "do you want me to draw a bath for you too, Zazie?"

"Another bath?" Zazie replied, "How often do you people bathe?"

"A bath is more than a chance to wash; it's also a chance to relax and reflect upon your day." Healer said.

"Oh." Zazie replied, "I've never considered that but bathing can be such a nuisance. First you have to get the water and then you have to heat it up and then you put it in a tub. It's such a bother and to do it all the time, no thank you."

"Magic, remember?" Healer taunted and then turned to Seeker. "Draw her bath, Seeker, we'll teach our young ward to enjoy the finer things in life yet."

Seeker flew off and left Zazie and Healer alone. Healer altered her appearance and added some height to her slight body. She grew a little as her wings dissolved into her back and she settled lightly on the mossy ground.

"Why are you walking?" Zazie asked.

"I think it will relax you if you are around something a little more normal for you." Healer replied.

"Thank you, Healer." Zazie said and smiled "I was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed."

Under great leave laden boughs, Zazie and Healer walked at a slow and leisurely pace. Fragrant blossoms scent the air with sublime odour as the gentle buzz of cicadas sang to the summer evening that stood, defiantly, against the winter outside. A gentle breeze playfully plied their hair and leaves softly rustled in the trees. Overhead the starry and aurora banded sky danced merrily as the glow filtered through the forest's canopy. The aurora's light cast a surreal radiance that reminded Zazie that the world that she was in now was not the world of her life. Their footsteps, silent on the forest's mossy floor, left the impression that they were gliding. They left no sound to disturb the night and their passage was that of two ghosts. This too seemed strangely fitting to Zazie's new life. Ahead, the forest opened into another glade and there, Zazie saw the oddest looking structure standing on a hill surrounded by a canyon like moat.

It stood with odd geometric harmony. A tall dome centred the building with three cube-like wings, set at equal angles, radiating about its circumference. A set of stairs where carved into the rise and were reached by means of a slender bridge that hung, without support, across the canyon that served as a moat. Zazie's foot faltered as she took her first step on the bridge. She looked ahead and saw that stairs rose from the midst of a fast moving and stepped water fall, which tumbled into the abyss before her; it was a very long way down. Overwhelmed with vertigo she pulled her foot back to edge of the chasm. _What is with these people and their obsession with height,_ she thought. She looked back to Healer who smiled in encouragement.

Setting her eyes on the stairs before her, Zazie walked the length of the bridge and never looked over the edge. Her anxiety fled once her foot touched the first riser and she began her ascent. The rushing water, racing past the stairs, created streamers of mist that felt neither cool nor wet and yet remained somehow refreshing. It was a short climb yet the top seemed higher than Zazie felt she had climbed. At the top, a simple door stood in defiant contrast to the palatial building before her. She reached to its handle but the door began to swing open. _More magic I guess,_ she thought as light oozed like a viscous liquid that spilled from the widening opening.

"Come on in, Zazie." Seeker said as opened the door for her.

Zazie stepped across the threshold and into nothingness. Her feet hung in space that had no up or down and before her, as if surrounded by all the stars of the heavens, a great ball floated in the middle of a sphere, which extended below her as far as it extended above her head. She looked at her feet, that seemed to be standing on nothing, and could barely make out an edge of the transparent ledge she stood on. Once more she felt dizzy as her eyes tried to fathom the scene before them. She looked at the mottled blue and green and brown ball that was white at the top and white at the bottom. Wispy cloud like streamers spun and drifted over the surface of ball. They seemed to dance as if driven by soundless music. Zazie was mesmerised by the sight and felt as if she should know what she was looking at.

"It's so pretty." She whispered.

"Yes," Seeker said with a similar tone, "I'm always awed when I look at home."

"That's your home?" Zazie asked softly.

"It's our home, Zazie." Healer spoke, "Yours and mine. You are looking at the Earth from God's vantage in Heaven. This is a model of the world as it hangs within the fabric of the universe."


	12. Modesty and Arrogance

**Part XII—Modesty and Arrogance**

"It isn't flat." Zazie said simply as she looked at the mottled ball before her.

"No," Seeker replied, "it isn't flat and you can't sail off its edge and it is not the centre of the universe either. Only the Church wants you to think that the world is flat and that the point of God's compass was centred on Jerusalem at creation. I've never understood why they have such a backward idea—I guess it makes them feel superior or at least more important than the rest of creation. The ancient Egyptians and Greeks knew that the world was a sphere but much of the old knowledge was suppressed as the Church extended its dominance over the older cultures and lands. The Church doesn't like competition and deals with it quickly and harshly when it comes upon it."

"Why?" Zazie asked, "I thought that the Church was a good thing and was charged with bringing the light to the world."

"Good and bad are relative terms, Zazie," Seeker said, "and are dependent on one's position, heritage, experience and power. The world isn't neatly divided between good and bad and most things exist somewhere in the murky middle. My criticism of Church is based on my experience and in my experience the Church is not very welcoming of non-humans but I can also see a good side as well."

"Good side?" Zazie posed.

"Of course," Seeker replied, "the Church is neither all together good nor all together evil. It is man's creation and meets man's need. It provides structure in the daily lives of its members; it answers questions that many are unable or unwilling to understand or contemplate and has, with varying successes and failures, made this area of the world safer than it was during the interim following the fall of Rome's and the Church's rise. While I don't know about this Jesus person, whether he was one man or many—from personal experience—I have to accept that his message is good. Love and forgiveness leads to a society that will be tolerant and peaceful over time but hate and vengeance will forever beget a cycle of hatred."

"But I know there is evil in the world," Zazie said. "How can you say there is no good or bad?"

"While I don't believe that there is a catholic view of good and evil," Seeker continued, "I know the difference between life and death. It is in this difference that many fail to grasp when they consider good and evil and for me evil equals death."

Zazie stared at Seeker, not sure how to understand or reply: he seemed so certain.

"Don't try, Zazie." Healer said with a smile. "Seeker has spent many human lifetimes thinking about these things and until you have more age, wisdom and experience it will be very hard to understand the views of an ancient."

Zazie looked at her friend and felt injured by the fairy's words.

"Zazie," Healer began, noticing the young woman's expression, "don't take what I said so harshly. No matter how old you are, or how old man's most ancient and wise scholars are, you both will be but babes compared to us. I'm hundreds of your years old and Seeker is older than I; we have both seen and done so much that we have forgotten more than we remember." Healer chuckled. "Now, let's get you into the bath, where you can contemplate the vagaries of existence to your heart's content."

Healer walked casually around the ball but Zazie was hesitant; she worried that she might fall into the abyssal void between her and the ball that they had called Earth. With her right hand against the wall, which felt solid but looked like it stretched into infinity, she groped her way around to Healer. The illusion of walking on nothingness was so powerful and absolute that she barely felt her feet against the floor. Unnerving as that seemed, the lack of noise seemed unnatural, it was as if sound was being swallowed by a vast voracious open space.

"You can't fall off, Zazie." Seeker said, noticing the girl's anxiety.

"Easy for you to say, you've got wings." Zazie said with failed humour; she hoped light hearted banter might soothe her nerves: it didn't work.

"Honestly," Seeker began, "there is a barrier at the edge of the halo and the floor will always be down. You can't fall off no matter what angle the ring is set at."

"Angle of the ring?" Zazie sounded confused.

"Yes," Seeker continued, "the ring moves but down will always be beneath your feet. See?"

As he spoke, the ring slowly began to spin and tilt. A light breeze in her hair told her she was moving but there was neither sound nor other sensation of movement. For Zazie, the space around her moved and she remained still. The breeze faded and she found herself staring at the white cap of the mottled ball. _Why white?_ She asked herself and then considered the question pointless. _Why not?_ She answered herself. Throughout, Zazie's feet had remained firmly planted against the ring and it felt that she could walk normally.

"See," Seeker said with a smile, "down will always be against the soles of your feet. So very typical of the sorcerer, too."

"Huh?" Zazie muttered, enthralled by the image before her.

"He liked flashy and overly complicated things, the sorcerer did." Seeker chuckled. "I once asked him why he made the platform move instead of the Earth and heavens: it would have been much simpler magic if he had. I can still hear his answer, 'Seeker my little friend,' he had said to me, 'if I'm going to do something which is impossible without magic I may as well make it as magical as possible. Where's the fun in doing things otherwise?' He was very childlike at times but he was a fun and kind master. But enough reminiscing lets get you to your bath."

The magical void swallowed his words and the ring rotated and tilted again. They came to rest by the outline of a door that was a barely visible distortion in the starry wall. Zazie reached for it.

"Undefined unknown entity, entry forbidden." A disembodied voice startled her as Zazie reached for the door.

"Library." Seeker said. "Seeker identified. Healer identified. Confirm third entity."

Zazie looked around; the rich voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere but only the fairies and she were present.

"Library," Seeker said again, "this is Zazie, she will be living here for a while please acknowledge her."

"Zazie." the voice said, its tone neither masculine nor feminine, neither young nor old yet imparting a sense of knowledge and age.

"Answer him Zazie." Healer whispered in her ear.

"Hel . . . Hello . . ." Zazie said uncertainly.

"Zazie confirmed. Species and entry permissions?"

"Um . . . Human?" Zazie sputtered.

"Magical aura and structure do not match. Species and entry permissions?"

"Demi-human." Seeker said.

"Demi-human, acceptable. Life force uncertain, confirm status?"

"Undead." Seeker replied.

"Wait." The voice spoke, emotionlessly.

"Wait?" Healer said with surprise and looked at Seeker.

"Library?" Seeker asked.

"Wait."

"Seeker, what's happening?" Healer asked.

"I don't know I've never heard the Library react like this." Seeker replied.

"Library?" Seeker asked again.

"Un-dead undefined, wait."

The voice dissolved into echoless space as a bright light bathed Zazie in a shimmering aura.

"Structure, human. Life force, unknown. Magical aura, unknown. Magical structure, unknown. Permissions require two known life forms to allow entry. Please provide?"

"Library." Seeker said

"Seeker confirmed, permissions sanction?" The voice asked cryptically.

"Free entry to library and home. Escort only to workshop and tapestry." Seeker stated and turned to Healer. "This is odd but I guess the Library can't figure Zazie out either. Healer, honey, we'll need your permission too, it seems."

"Library." Healer said.

"Healer confirmed, permissions sanction?"

"Free entry to library and home. Escort only to workshop and tapestry." Healer replied.

"Confirmed." The voice spoke from the air. "Zazie: identity—confirm. Zazie: access free library and home—confirm. Zazie: access escort only, workshop and tapestry—confirm."

"Zazie, may I add you to my records?" The voice addressed her for the first time, "you appear unique. Please identify your family, genus and species and any historic information that may be relevant?"

"Huh . . . ?" Zazie started.

"Library." Seeker said firmly, "This is not the time to study Zazie. Please let us proceed, she needs to rest. You'll have plenty of time, later, to chronicle her to your heart's content."

"Confirmed, proceed." The voice answered and the door opened. "Seeker?"

"Yes Library?" Seeker inquired.

"I do not have a heart." The voice replied and Zazie thought she had heard an element of humour in the tone.

Seeker shook his head with amused frustration and turned to the door that stood open before him. With Zazie and Healer at his heel, Seeker stepped into a perfectly regal sitting room, which was furnished with items that looked decadently luxurious yet unused. A merrily crackling fire had been set on the hearth of the large and elaborately crafted fireplace, which dominated one wall; its flicker softened the imposing room.

"Healer," Seeker said, "I'm going to leave Zazie in your care for now."

"Alright, Seeker, I'll be along in a while; don't wait up." Healer said and smiled at the blue fairy.

"Healer?" Zazie spoke softly.

"Yes, Zazie?"

"Who's Library?"

"Hmm . . ." Healer began, "that's hard to explain and I think you should ask Seeker next time you see him. He understands the library far better than I do and since you're going to be learning about your gifts, and how to use them, you'll likely spend more time there than I do." The fairy paused and then continued, "So what do you think? Will this be good enough for you until we can design and weave your own home into the tapestry?"

"It seems far too grand for me." Zazie said humbly.

"Well, there is nothing I can do about that right now so you'll just have to cope with this hardship." Healer amusingly replied. "Now, let's get you bathed and bedded. This way."

Healer led Zazie down a short corridor that ended at a door which swung open with a light touch. Fragrant air drifted from the opening and Zazie smelled the earthly aromas of moisture, loam and foliage wafting from the opening. Together, they stepped into a room—which seemed larger than expected—and Zazie's eyes widened with surprise: a forest with plants unlike anything she had ever seen filled the chamber. The exotic trees within had broad leaves and were a lush deep green. These strange fanlike leaves radiated from the crowns atop spiny trunks and marked a path leading towards the gentle music of falling water. It lay ahead and unseen—hidden behind a curtain of rising steam. The path beneath her feet was soft and the air was very warm.

Immediately Zazie felt the heat as an altogether persuasive physical presence and, in a few moments, knew that she'd be a lot more comfortable if naked. She refused to surrender to the stifling embrace, even as the sweat beaded profusely on her skin and began to run like uncomfortable rills that trickled between her breasts. With each step and each passing moment, her discomfort increased but Zazie plodded on in uncomfortable modesty. _I hope we reach the bath soon,_ she thought as she glanced at Healer. Zazie was taken aback: the fairy, unabashedly naked, fluttered freely along the path as if all were utterly normal. Zazie forced her eyes back to the path: her cheeks burned. _I'm not prudish,_ Zazie thought, _but this is beyond my experience. Except for Hunter, all these girls want to flutter about naked and are so forward that they are more like men. _Zazie wiped the sweat from her brow and her sleeve immediately soaked through. The heat was virtually unbearable, now, but she doggedly refused to disrobe before reaching the bath.

"Zazie," Healer said sweetly, "why are you torturing yourself. We're both girls, here; there is no need to display such diffidence. Besides, you're now an eternally attractive young woman; you may as well accept and enjoy it. Besides, the mores and ethos you have hold little meaning now. Yield to the messages from your body, they know better—far better than your mind does—what is right for you: if you want my advice and—more to the point—you'll be happier in the long run too"

"But . . ." Zazie stammered.

"But nothing." Healer replied and waved her hand.

Suddenly Zazie's clothes dissolved into the ether and a gentle breeze began to wick the sweat from her body.

"Much better." Healer said, looking amorously at Zazie; Zazie vainly attempted to cover areas that usually didn't see the light.

"Relax, it's me and not the lecherous pixie but—honestly—I can see why you attract Caster." Healer seemed to purr. "You might want to taste in the delights that a she-Fae can enjoin—most subtly—but it's up to you. You need not be so reserved, anymore, you know. Anyway, the bath is just ahead."

Zazie hurried on and found a steaming pond being filled by small warm waterfalls. The source of the gentle cascades lay hidden in a fog that was like a woollen blanket hanging above her head. Regardless, the water looked so inviting that without hesitation she stepped into the pool.

"This is so nice." Zazie sighed as she lowered herself into the water.

Healer fluttered over and settled into the pond opposite Zazie. A sense of comfortable modesty had returned now that her body lay hidden by water and she looked towards the beautiful fairy; out of the blue, Zazie thoughts began to form and spin elaborate and unchaste images. Her blush deepened and she, hastily, turned her head from the disarming individual who shared her bath. For all that the bath felt comfortable she was anything but relaxed. _What's wrong with me? _She silently asked herself. _I'm no white flower but my feelings and thoughts make me feel so . . . so immoral. What would my mother or Elfrida think?_

"What's wrong Zazie?" Healer asked, noticing the young woman's distress.

"It's . . . it's nothing." Zazie said, not looking at Healer.

"Are you still torn between your former humanity and your present inhumanity?" Healer asked as she floated over to Zazie.

"I . . . I guess." Zazie replied to Healer, now floating on her back within arm's reach.

Healer rolled in the warm water and draped her arms around Zazie's neck. She drew herself into an embrace with the young woman and placed her lips against Zazie's. Zazie stiffened briefly and then relaxed into the lithe figure's arms. _What am I doing? What am I feeling?_ Zazie thought before gently pushing Healer away.

"S . . . sorry, Healer. I . . . I'm not . . ." Zazie stammered.

". . . Ready?" Healer whispered into Zazie's ear.

"My . . . My body is responding by its self." Zazie said weakly.

"A body does not respond without a mind guiding the feelings but I'm not so hungry that I can't wait until the day that you're ready to abandon those chains of your former life." Healer said softly and pulled away from Zazie. The fairy's smile glowed with warmth.

"What about Seeker?" Zazie said

"We're Fae, Zazie; we are different and have different customs." Healer said, "I can love—physically and emotionally—more than one as can Seeker. It is natural for us to be attracted to beautiful things and the sharing of our bodies is one of the most beautiful things we know. The closeness that comes through intimacy was a major bond in Fae culture. That society is long gone, now, but I'm still Fae—that can never change: my feelings and intimacy are now found within my adopted family. We are not human, Zazie, so we do not suffer your guilt associated with intimacy. Your race has crippled itself and has embraced a morality of intimacy that is in contrast to nature. We Fae are open with our feelings and desires; we do not hide their signals from others. Not wishing to make you uncomfortable, Zazie, but I neither can nor will inhibit my nature. So, like Caster, I desire your intimacy because you are beautiful to me too: I'm just less forward. For now, though, your smile will suffice my aspirations."

Within the spiral of intimate thoughts and images that rolled through her mind, Zazie found the smile that Healer sought.

"Thank you Zazie." Healer said, "I hope in time that you will welcome my advances and play with me and I'm sure Caster feels the same."

Zazie felt even warmer than the water around her and felt that she would bring the pool to a boil if she remained much longer.

"I think I should get out now," Zazie said faintly, "I'm feeling light headed and tired."

"Ok," Healer said and fluttered from the bath. Flapping the excess water from her wings, she continued, "I'll show you to your room. Do you want a bite to eat first?"

"No," Zazie replied, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Well . . ." Healer said with gentle amusement.

". . . Well what?" Zazie asked.

"If you want to go to bed you'll have to get out of the bath."

"B . . . but . . ." Zazie stuttered.

"But what?" Healer teased, "I promise I'll not force myself upon you with my small yet enticing body." The fairy chuckled, innocently suggestive. "It is safe for you to get out of the water: I won't ravish you—tonight—I promise."

Zazie's body rose of its own accord, as if drawn by invisible strings, and hovered above the water. A warm breeze, from somewhere, thoroughly dried her skin and hair before she floated to the edge of the pool. Healer was looking at her and Zazie could feel it; the fairy's eyes gleamed playfully with a roguish twinkle. As uncomfortable as the gaze from Healer was, Zazie was intensely aware of her friend and gazing in return.

The fairy's skin sparkled—as if studded by gems—with beads of water and, unable to avert her gaze, Zazie watched the gentle breeze waft through Healer's green hair, drying it and the remaining droplets still clinging to the fairy's body. With the last of the water whisked from her skin, Healer fluttered over to where Zazie was waiting. Her wings folded and dissolved into her back and she settled to the floor beside the young woman. She playfully took Zazie's hand and led her to a door hidden by a rocky outcropping beneath the little waterfalls that flowed into the bath. With barely a touch the door swung open.

Unsure what to expect, next, Zazie followed Healer and was pleasantly surprised. Whereas the sitting room had been an exercise in excess this room was its opposite and opulent in its simplicity. A simple but large bed dominated one wall, an open door that was more glass than wooden—overlooking the magical dale—on another, and a simple yet practical wardrobe against a third. A simple low table, surrounded by plush cushions, centred the bedroom and together with the rest of the room exuded simple elegance.

"So," Healer began as she walked across the room, "will this be comfortable?"

Zazie nodded, smiled and replied, "Yes, it may be big but at least it's modest. Thank you."

"Good," Healer replied, "I'm glad you're happy. If you need anything just ask out loud, the library will be able to provide you with food or drink or whatever—except physical companionship—should you want it. Now I should let you sleep while I go and wake my mate." Healer said whimsically, "I need to release some pent up energy. Goodnight Zazie."

"Goodnight Healer." Zazie replied and smiled at the fairy.

Healer's wings unfolded and she fluttered to the open door. Zazie followed and saw that it led to a balcony from where she could see her friend off. Stepping out under the magical sky, Zazie watched Healer fly off into the night and waved goodbye. Alone, she briefly stretched and found that the warm night air felt refreshing on her skin. She tingled under the caress of a gentle breeze and watched the magical moon rise above the trees of the vale. It looked full but it didn't impart her with the same feelings that the real moon had but Zazie still felt restless under its glow. Turing her back on the night, Zazie stepped from the balcony and made her way to the bed. She folded back a pure white sheet and crawled into bed. The sheets felt slippery and comfortably cool against her body and the pillow, perfect. She lay on her back and watched the dancing shadows on the ceiling for a while then closed her eyes. Zazie tried to sleep but her body was restive.

Tossing and turning with no position comfortable for more than a few moments, Zazie gave up the concept of sleeping, as a bad idea, and rose from the bed. Standing in the dim light she felt lonely and modesty reminded her that she was still naked. She took the sheet from the bed and wrapped her with it before walking to the wardrobe. Zazie opened it. Inside, she found a number of brightly coloured robes hung on hooks. She took one out, it was a pretty azure she thought, and held it against her body. Without trying it on she knew it was far too large for her and, from the look of the others in the wardrobe, all were the same. She re-hung the robe, closed the wardrobe and looked around the room.

"I wish Healer had left me something to wear." She muttered to the shadows.

Restless feelings made Zazie feel trapped by the room but she refused to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her pad about naked or wearing just a sheet—no matter who might be looking. Oddly, in contrast to her sense of modesty, a growing sense of confidence rose with the moon and a new pride awoke inside her. Within the pride, strength grew and filled her with a sense of power and invincibility. With retrospect she began to remember her life to the point of her death. _Undeath?_ She thought with odd amusement and memories vividly rolled through her mind.

Her life had been meaningless, until her death, but now she had grown beyond her feeble existence. The indentured harlot that she had been was gone now and she felt ready to make the world know who she was. The people in her past—_some will be forgiven but others, well, they will know my wrath._ She thought as an evil smile traced her lips. She vividly remembered her former lord and what she had done to him. _Others will follow,_ she thought brutally. _Others will feel my pain and frustration and I will taste their despair and savour their sorrow. They will know me and they will worship me and those who I find worthy I will take as my own. My hand will stretch out and I will gather what is mine. None will stand against me and I will show no mercy._ She paced and prowled about the room like a captured wildcat and, after tripping over it once too often, abandoned the silly piece of cloth that was the bed sheet.

Zazie had grown beyond her humility and she no longer cared about being naked. She walked to the balcony and smiled at the moon. _No,_ she thought, _none will oppose me._ Zazie laughed as she stretched under the night sky. She looked across the mystical valley and reached out her hand, it was as if she could hold what she saw in her palm.

"This will be my first conquest and these creatures will be my first playthings. I will give Healer and Caster what they desire and they will pleasure me,"she purred with licentious abandon while stroking herself immodestly. "And—when I want them—the others will follow, as I desire."

_Still, _she continued silently, _the world is not prepared for me as I am now._ Zazie turned and returned to the bedroom. She strode purposely across the room and pulled open the wardrobe in frustration. _Why am I looking in here again,_ she thought angrily, _there is nothing for me here._

"Why haven't you got anything suitable for me? Something befitting my power and glory." She screamed at the wardrobe and slammed it closed.

From within she heard faint rustle. Zazie knew that her old self would have missed it but she had changed; she was different now. The rustle sounded like the chime of a small bell in her ears and she smiled. _I am so much better than I used to be, _she thought_, I can hear and sense things I didn't before. I can sense new strength and can feel it growing inside. _Her mental rant continued. _I won't pity anything that tries to stand in my way. _Zazie thought at last.

Yanking on the wardrobe's handle she pulled the door open with a force, which tore it from its hinges, and looked inside. The contents had changed, she could tell at a glance, and she reached for a garment; it was the same shade of azure as the robe. She drew it from the damaged wardrobe and held it at arms reach.

"Now, this is more like it." Zazie said with a smile as she admired the two piece garment hanging from her hands.

Zazie dressed and the fit of her new attire felt like it had been made for her and her alone. It wanted to be worn, it seemed, and slid onto her body like a lover into an enthralling embrace. Its gossamer fabric hugged and enhanced her curves: the translucent material hinting at rather than revealing what lay beneath. She felt alluring and seductive: a wanton spider spinning a web of enticement and abandon. As if laying in wait for unsuspecting prey, Zazie felt hungry but food wouldn't sate her hunger tonight.

"I need a mirror." She purred with liquid temptation.

In answer to her desire, a full length mirror appeared and into it she stared. Her reflection seemed unfamiliar but Zazie knew who she was looking at and she liked what she saw. She liked how the ethereal material shone in the faint light and how it clung to her breasts and waist. It's upper: a sleeved bustier that plunged in a vee between her breasts to enhance her cleavage; it was tapered and fit snugly on her upper midriff and its wispy fabric draped her arms with oversized sleeves, which widened dramatically as they approached her wrists.

The lower could only be loosely described as a piece of clothing. It draped enticingly over her behind, to loosely fall a little below her knees. Snugly, it wrapped around her waist, a little above her hips, and so suggestive in its design that the sheer fabric was cut in a manner to leave the side and front of her thighs revealed. The fabric was attached to a golden hoop on her belly and from the hoop the gauzy material hung tassel like in a narrow band almost to her knees and provided the barest modicum of modesty. Zazie spun, slowly, and admired herself: she loved how the array of cloth fluttered with her motions and gave her an almost wraithlike presence.

Satisfied with her appearance, Zazie considered her reflection.

"So," she began as she absently stroked herself, "what will we do next?"

Closing her eyes, she opened her mind to the world around her and sent out tendrils of exploration. _Hard to believe I'm inside a simple carriage,_ she thought as her mind touched the barrier between the inside and outside worlds. She pushed her mind against that wall but it wouldn't yield so she turned her mind to the inside. Like when she was outside, Zazie was aware of all the life within the vale. With a little effort she could focus her mind in a manner that allowed her to sense, track and locate the life force of every living thing around her. She could sense the sleeping minds, which were her companions, and she knew to which each belonged.

Playfully, Zazie's mind briefly touched Healer's life force and she knew that the fairy was in a deep sleep. She touched Seeker's mind too and knew that he was as asleep as his mate. Drifting beyond the two fairies, her mind touched upon the presences of Hunter, Driver and Equis; they too were in a deep slumber. Before moving on, Zazie surprised herself by gently caressing a mind that she knew well and sensed Equis' smile under her touch. Moving on, she sought out Scout and Caster. Scout's mind was smooth and resting but Caster's seemed oddly jagged and active. _She's dreaming_ _and considering the pixie's voracious appetite, she's_ _likely being ravished or ravishing another_. Zazie thought as she gave a mental chuckle before shifting her attention, again. From a different location and at the threshold of sensation, Zazie sensed two minds but they were so faint that she skipped over them. _Mental echoes?_ She considered, silently.

Under all the varying minds—be it animal or of a higher nature—Zazie felt the throb of energy pulsing and flowing. Instinctually, Zazie knew that what she sensed was the heart of this magical place and she extended herself with curiosity. An image of interwoven energy threads formed a blanket like structure in her mind and it seemed to glow with it own light and life. She touched it with her mind and gave it a subtle push.

Reality blinked and Zazie's existence became mired in a thick, viscous, fluid like energy. She was conscious of having no sensation until a blinding light stung her eyes before normal darkness descended.


	13. Threats and Thoughts

**Part XIII—Threats and Thoughts**

As the full moon mounted the firmament, every creature—great or small; intelligent or not—felt the creeping presence that was the void. It devoured every dream in its path, not caring whether the dreamer was asleep or awake, and replaced them with viscous ebony. Mentally and physically every creature was contained by the melting reality and glued within its own gelatinous mass of probability as the forces, which usually governed the mass, fought to re-impose order on the unravelling universe. Something was trying to force another design on the chaotic potential: something was trying to re-weave the small cosmos into a new image and, within this battle, seven minds—the guardians of this place—were acutely aware that the only sensation they felt was a lack of sensation. They knew something extraordinarily dangerous had occurred and they knew that until order was imposed there was nothing they could do. Time had lost meaning and had become immeasurable. Motion had ceased and within this uncomfortable limbo everything waited until, suddenly, the universe burst into reality. From the center of the vale a single bell chimed persuasively and called out. Without warning, raucous cries erupted and filled the air as every bird took wing. Soaring and banking chaotically under the moonlight, they cast shadows on the valley floor. Below, all the animals—from the smallest to the greatest and everything between—were awake and anxious too. Those with voices added theirs to the din that was becoming deafening.

A heavy augury hung like a portent pall and acutely felt by the guardians of the wood. They had woken, like the rest of the dell, and had understood the sense of upheaval but not its cause. The Fae folk took immediate flight and aimed for the center of the vale, while those without wings sprinted in the same direction.

_What is it now?_ Healer thought with growing concern. _Her again . . . but how?_ _She shouldn't have been able to interact with the tapestry; she doesn't have permission to even see it._ Healer flew on, her wings buzzing furiously and so loudly that she could not hear Seeker, flying beside her. She glanced at her mate and gave him a grim smile before noticing movement on the valley floor below her. Few things can move as fast as a Fae in a hurry but, just below, Healer saw Hunter bounding through the forest in her lioness form. _Wow,_ Healer thought abstractly, _I can't believe she can keep pace. _Hunter did more than keep pace; she reached the sorcerer's home first and leapt to the balcony. In mid flight, she changed to her human form and, with catlike agility and grace; landed as if it had only been a minor hop. Her arrival was closely followed by the four Fae and together they burst through the balcony door and into the room beyond.

The room had undergone some changes—that was obvious—but Hunter and the accompanying Fae had eyes only for a menacing black figure that stood deathly still in the middle of the room. As if she were nothing more than a mere child's toy, the black glassy creature held an unconscious, or dead, Zazie draped in its outstretched arms. The young woman hung limply, like the gossamer fabric of her clothes, oblivious to her surroundings or the arrival of her friends. The Fae Folk and Hunter stood and waited for Equis and Driver who—not having cat-like agility—needed to enter the room by normal means. The door sundered open and Equis and Driver rushed in. They spotted the black form and broad swords materialized in their hands. A tense standoff had begun as they weighed their opponent.

It looked like a black obsidian knight and meant to instil fear by appearance alone. Its entire glassy surface seemed roughly carved and created without any curves; only angles, from acute to obtuse, providing shape and form. Besides being studded with barbs, spikes and spurs; the thing had two serrated blades, glittering and shining, on its forearms. These razors stretched past the wrists, forming short daggers instead of fists, and, beyond the elbows, into two hook-bladed extensions.

"My friends," they all recognized the voice of their former master, "if you are hearing this then I must assume that I am dead. I hope my death has not inconvenienced you in any manner and I assure you that if it has it was not my intention. I must further assume—since I'm speaking to you, from beyond as you might say—that someone or something has attempted to alter the weave of the Tapestry. Obviously, this has happened without permission from me—since I'm dead and couldn't allow it anyway—or Caster, who is the only other weaver in our family. This action summoned the creature you now see before you. This guardian, the Scrythe, is the final protector of the Tapestry or its destroyer if protection is not possible. My friends: be wary, the Scrythe is powerful and without reasoning ability; it was made for the sole purpose of ensuring that the itinerant Flaw can not be used by those who would do evil. Be further warned that it will kill, without hesitation, whoever or whatever has made contact with the warp and weft: the fabric of the universe within the carriage.

"It is my hope that before I passed on I was able to transfer the keys that control the fundamental and arcane machinations of the moveable Flaw and the Scrythe: if I didn't, I now pass them to Hunter and Seeker—I hope they are still with you. Both of them understand fully the importance of this mantel and Seeker truly understands how the Flaw works—although he is unable to affect its weave. If they are gone then everything becomes much more difficult and the remaining members of you—my friends, my Nightmare Circus—will need to choose a leader for yourselves. I suggest—if I may—Caster, she may be impulsive but her powers to affect the Tapestry far outweighed mine, even at my peak. I know many of you might question my choice and think that Caster would make a poor leader but she is far wiser than she allows her outward appearance to suggest—she prefers her playful pixie nature and, honestly, I can't blame her.

"To understand my choice you need to understand that Caster's Motherling—well, all Motherlings actually—have perfect memories; they do not shift or degrade with time (as my human memories did) and therefore will always retain true memories of the shape of the Weave. Pixies are the only creatures that have this ability and, unlike when I held the image, there have been no subtle shifts in the reality of the Flaw since she joined us. She has held, unknowingly, the shape of the Tapestry since shortly after she joined our family. Caster—I'm sorry if I imposed on you and without your knowledge but it was truly for the good of the family.

"Now, for the crux: if none my family is available or if the mantel of leadership was not properly passed on the Scrythe will destroy the Tapestry. There is no way to halt the ruin and trying to destroy the Scrythe will only hasten the process. To you—if any are actually listening to my voice—I give you one hour to leave the Flaw or be destroyed as it becomes folded into oblivion. If there is an elected leader amongst you, and if the leader is deemed valid by the Library, now is the time to exercise your command and stop the destruction. A simple 'Scrythe, end ruin' will do."

A deafening silence coalesced from the night as seven beings stood looking at one and another in a deathly calm. The calm extended beyond the room and into the vale beyond as the Scrythe stood, sentinel still, with Zazie—still unconscious—draped over its arms. Unmoving and undeniably oppressive the glassy black knight showed no sign of being aware of, or caring, about their presence. It waited.

Breaking the grave silence, Hunter spoke firmly, "Scrythe, end ruin."

"Hunter—confirm," they all jumped as the library spoke, "Leadership recognition—confirm. Leadership decree—confirm. Tapestry destruction—stopped."

"My friend's," the voice of the sorcerer began again, "if you are hearing this I must assume that either Seeker or Hunter is still with you or—if not—I must assume that you have sorted out the leadership issues and have gained control of the command keys for the Flaw and the Scrythe. With my passing and the Library's affirmation of succession I now leave you access to my personal logs and diaries. These tomes contain much information that I never passed on to anyone and may prove useful when trying to understand the structure of the universe. The knowledge contained may also be used to create chaos and evil through the world: I hope that you have not suffered so much at the hands of my brothers that you would use it in such a manner. With this I bid my last farewell and hope that I was able to keep my promises to you all."

With his words fading from the world, it was as if they had lost their friend and master again. A heavy melancholy filled the room and their spirits darkened. They stood, silent. Words became a burden as each recalled their personnel memories of the times they had spent—good and bad—with the sorcerer.

"What promises?" Driver spoke, his voice seemingly booming in the silence.

"I'm not sure," Seeker replied, "about our names perhaps?"

"That may be," Hunter replied, "I guess we'll never know but there is one thing I'm certain of."

"What?" Caster and Healer echoed in harmony.

"Since I've been granted the command keys," Hunter replied, "I going to rescue Zazie and get this black monstrosity out of here. Library?"

"Hunter—confirm," the Library spoke, "what can I do for you?"

"How do we get rid of the Scrythe?" Hunter asked.

"Dismiss it." The Library replied.

"Scrythe, you are dismissed." Hunter said in a firm and commanding tone.

The Scrythe didn't move.

"Library," Hunter began, "why isn't it obeying?"

"I'll check." The library said and after a moment spoke again. "The Scrythe senses an imminent or potential threat to the Tapestry and cannot be dismissed or approached without consensus."

"Library," Seeker said understanding the Library's request.

"Seeker—confirm," the Library replied, "Leadership recognition—confirm. Consensus?"

"Dismiss the Scrythe, please." Seeker said.

"Confirm." The library said, "Hunter—consensus?"

"Concur," Hunter replied, "dismiss the Scrythe."

"Scrythe unable to comply," the Library said, "threat potential remains."

"Explain." Hunter said.

"The Scrythe must sense Zazie's power and recognizes her as the source that threatened the Tapestry," the library clarified. "Since its fundamental purpose is to protect the Tapestry first, it refuses to comply with the dismissal order. It may allow you to approach, though I can't be sure: it's of an altogether different order than I and functions under a different set of rules. I'd suggest that either Hunter or Seeker attempt to retrieve Zazie: they are the only two that the Scrythe might recognize and not kill if they approach."

"You sure?" Hunter asked, less than optimistically.

"No." The Library responded similarly.

"No?" Hunter repeated with surprise. "Just a 'no' from you—is that it?"

"Yes." The Library replied. "Sorry Hunter, I know as much about the Scrythe as you."

"Which is very little." Hunter said. "Oh well, never mind then."

"Very well, Hunter." The Library responded.

"Caster, Healer will you make sure Zazie's power is sealed, please?" Hunter asked as she started towards the Scrythe. "I'm honestly as worried about her power as I am about the Scrythe, especially when she isn't conscious: remember what happened to Equis."

"I don't think you need to worry, Hunter." Healer spoke, "Zazie seems—how can I say it—like she isn't there. The only thing I sense, right now, is the simple thoughts that control her heart and such. But we'll put the lock on just in case."

Healer closed her eyes, as did Caster; they concentrated.

"Go ahead, Hunter." Healer said, "I think we've got her powers locked if they should suddenly return."

"Thanks." Hunter still sounded nervous.

Hunter cautiously approached the Scrythe and the rag doll that was Zazie. She hung limply in the cradle of the Scrythe's obsidian-like arms as if dead. Gently, Hunter reached out and lifted the young woman from the arms of creature that held her. It didn't move, thankfully_. She's really light,_ Hunter thought, _we should feed her better._ Hunter backed away before turning and made her way to the bed. Tenderly, she laid Zazie upon the mattress. Hunter brushed a few stray hairs from Zazie's face and then neatly arrayed the rest on the pillow that the girl's head rested on. Soon, Zazie's breathing and appearance relaxed and she fell into a normal sleep.

"That's pretty maternal of you, Hunter." Caster chimed, playfully, breaking the heavy seriousness in the room, "I didn't think you had it in you. You're usually such an Amazon."

"Quiet you." Hunter scolded.

"So," Driver began, "what do we do now?"

"I guess we better watch over her till she wakes." Hunter replied.

"We won't be the only ones watching her it seems," Scout said as he drew their attention toward the Scrythe: it had moved, without being seen, and was standing vigilantly at the foot of the bed.

"I'm certainly not going to leave her alone with thing hovering over her!" Caster said indignantly.

"No, nor shall I." Healer said.

"Okay then . . . Healer, Caster and I will stay with Zazie until she wakes up." Hunter decided.

"Why are you staying?" Driver asked.

"I guess because I may have some control over the Scrythe if it is needed." Hunter replied to her mate. "The three of us should be able to handle anything that happens from this point on. I am very concerned about Zazie's ability to control her—ah—darker nature and I think we'll need to focus on that as well as teaching her how to suppress her aura. You three get a good night's sleep: the girls are on duty; I promise we'll protect you weak males."

"Very well then," Seeker said, smiling, "I'll leave it to you three then. Equis, Driver, Scout let's go. The girls have the first watch."

A huge yawn stretched Caster's face in to a humorous grotesque as the four males left. She fluttered over to the sleeping Zazie and looked down at the girl with loving eyes. The young woman was in a deep slumber and the serene look on her face made Caster feel like curling up with her. _I'm tired,_ She thought as she yawned while looking at the young pseudo-vampire sleeping peacefully.

"I was wondering," Caster said through her yawn.

"What?" Hunter and Healer asked in unison.

"Where did Zazie get the pretty blue clothes?" Caster sighed, "I think they look really good on her."

"Don't know," Hunter replied, "but I have to agree they do look good on her—it's the perfect tease combination."

"Hunter!" Caster exclaimed, playfully, "When did you become so wanton? I never thought you had it in you and after all the times you rejected me. In the end you're as bad as a Fae, wanting to curl up with Zazie—just like Healer."

Hunter and Healer blushed.

"Caster!" They exclaimed.

"But it is a very good question." Hunter said thoughtfully, "Library?"

"Hunter—confirm," the Library's voice spoke, "How can I help you?"

"Do you have a record of what lead up to the assault on the Tapestry?" Hunter asked.

"Yes." The Library responded simply. "Do you wish the chronicle?"

"Yes, proceed." Hunter said.

"It was shortly after Healer left," the Library began, "and it corresponds to the rising of the moon outside. It seems that she was able to sense its influence even through the Flaw's shield. Mind you, since the moon inside rises and sets in unison with the real moon that may have triggered it, too. As the moon reached its apex, Zazie fundamentally changed and became a different person. She became extremely self-centred and her power levels suddenly leaped in real potential power. With this rise in power my command spells responded as if they were being directed by the sorcerer himself. She commanded a change in clothing to something more suitable and I was forced to comply. She also ordered the mirror. Healer, I know I asked earlier if I could study her but have you got any idea who or what she is?"

"It's too soon to know, Library," Healer replied, "and it's a question we've been wrestling with since we found her. We know she is the offspring of a very powerful vampire but she doesn't fit the traditional ideas that lore has told us to expect from vampires. Like you said earlier, she is unique, she has this duality of nature that may take a long time for her to learn how to control—if ever. We can tell she isn't evil by nature but there is evil in her nature. We really hope that she can learn to command and control her potential because we're pretty sure that we will need it in the future: things are changing so fast in the outside world. This is one of the reasons it was suggested that she stay here for now because you can monitor her and report what you find to us. I never thought for a moment that without having access to the Tapestry that she would be able to affect the weave in such a profound manner. I'm a little worried about the Scrythe's arrival and I think we may need to rethink our plans and intentions for her."

"In my opinion," the library began, "I think it will be safe to leave her here for now—well at least for the next three weeks or so. The moon is beginning to wane and if, like the records suggest, a vampire's power rises and falls with the phases of the moon we should be safe for the time being. I hope Zazie won't mind the Scrythe though, I'm pretty certain it won't be going anywhere while she stays here."

"I agree," Hunter spoke, "I think it will be sticking around too, at least that's the sense I get when I look at it. Do you think it will attack Zazie again?"

"I can't say for certain," the library replied, "but I think we can take some solace in the fact that Zazie is still alive, now."

"What do you mean, Library?" Healer asked.

"From the limited information that is now available about the Scrythe," the Library continued, "it won't kill unnecessarily but if it must, it will, without hesitation according to what I've read so far. As long as Zazie makes no further attempts on changing the Weave the Scrythe will likely remain content just watching her."

"I still think that what she's wearing is really pretty and suits her." Caster said as she yawned again, "can we end this for now I'm sleepy."

"Perhaps, Caster is showing the most wisdom of us all," Hunter said with a smile, "we aren't going to figure everything out tonight so we may as well get some sleep."

That was all that was needed by Caster and she fluttered over to Zazie and settled beside her. Curling up, she was asleep almost as soon as she lay down. Surprisingly to Hunter, Healer also settled beside the young woman and went quickly asleep. Alone, in the dark room, Hunter sat on the cushions by the table; her eyes never leaving the Scrythe that stood like a vigilant statue. _What now?_ She asked herself. _Things have become so much more complicated that I had original thought when we rescued her and decided to nurse her back to health. Is our mercy going to haunt us now? Would we have been better off leaving her to her fate? No, that goes against everything that we believe and I'm certain the sorcerer would have done the same._

_The mantel of leadership, _she silently continued, _the sorcerer has made it official from beyond the grave. Who was he?_ She asked herself, again, as she had so many times in the past_. Like us, he was called by his function. He was always the sorcerer; never The Sorcerer, though—he wouldn't have it. How long has it been, now? I guess it isn't really important. I've held this duty since we were removed from the cottage's Flaw and transported to the carriage—when he died—nothing will really change I suppose_. _I guess it makes sense that Seeker also holds command, he is—by all means—far smarter than I but even with his intelligence and wisdom he's unable to reach a quick decision when a quick decision is what's needed. He can't help debating and deliberating everything because he knows so much and can see so many consequences his decisions may hold that's why I've be labelled as Leader from time to time: I can make a decision—good or bad—without worrying about the aspects my choices might have._

_And what of Zazie?_ Hunter's mind refused to rest_. Where and how does she fit in? _She looked at the young woman sleeping soundly with the two Fae. _How quickly they've become a trio and seem to belong together._ She thought as she considered the protective devotion that Caster and Healer had developed for the young woman. _How can she hold sway over two members of the elder race the way she does? I understood Equis; he wasn't given a choice but these two? I look at them and they appear to be her courtiers and courtesans at the same time. How did this come about? What power is she wielding to account for this? _Hunter mulled as she opened herself, seeking an answer. _I sense it._ She thought as faint tendrils reached for and beckoned her. _Even now, as I look at her, I can feel it: an irresistible draw that hovers at the edge of perception? Do I feel it less than either Healer or Caster or is it because Zazie has never really spent any time with me? I wonder, is Zazie even aware of it or is it all just my imagination because I'm sleepy?_

Hunter yawned.

_Perhaps it's a maternal thing?_ Hunter silently considered. _She's not even a babe in our eyes or years: are they unconsciously protecting her? I guess I can understand that when I consider her former life. To be a harlot at such a young age and yet she isn't jaded by her experiences. How did she come through that with a sense of purity and grace? It's hard to believe: perhaps there is a god, after all, but it took a long time for his blessings to reach Zazie._ Hunter reasoned. _Still, I can't think of her as a poor hapless lamb can I? Equis fell to her charm and she didn't even try: she wasn't even conscious._ She remembered. _To think that a human could possess the power to overcome a spirit being without effort and to think that that human is little more than a mere child herself. It seems so unbelievable and yet I saw it with my own eyes. Is it fate playing out a complex plan that leaves us as simple pawns to her wiles? What plans does that enigmatic mistress have for Zazie? By all rights she shouldn't be here and yet she survives and looks to thrive. And what of her second mother, this Evangeline McDowell? _Hunter mused as she considered the description of Zazie's maker. _She has taken our home, unknowingly, and looks to profit from the sorcerer's cleverness. How will this play out against the future, hers and ours? Somehow, I feel our paths will be far more intertwined than fate would let me believe._

_And then there's the Scrythe. _Hunter thought as her eyes caught a glimmer reflecting from the Scrythe's faceted surface. _What is it really? It seems to be standing like a statue but I can sense its awareness and its cruel detachment. Will it eventually come to realize that Zazie isn't a threat or does it know more than we do about the young vampire's future?_

Even as her mind turned over answerless questions, Hunter fell asleep.

In silence, the Scrythe stood watch, alone.


	14. Sunrise Concerns

**Part XIV—Sunrise Concerns**

Through the sky on the first ray of the morning's sun Seeker winged his way to the centre of the vale. He had had little sleep and had woken feeling restless and anxious. _Too many questions, too many possibilities, too many worries_ he thought as the sun crept above the magical ridge that defined the valley. Clearing the horizon, it burst upon the resting vale beneath; its light woke the birds and animals that preferred daytime to night and the sounds of their rousing welcomed the morning. _There is going to be some hard days ahead,_ he thought as the sun lifted the slumber from the valley, _especially for Zazie._ _I hope she had a restful sleep._

Seeker flew on.

His long shadow reached the wall of his destination before him and it climbed to the balcony, while he aimed for the still open door. He entered the bedroom and fluttered to the bed—still not fully awake—and executed the fastest back-wing he had ever performed in his long life: he had forgotten the Scrythe. It remained as before and stood motionless and steadfast at the foot of the bed. It had not moved and looked like an inanimate statue_. If only that were true,_ he thought grimly. It was aware of him, Seeker knew, although it had given no indication that it had noticed his entrance. He hovered and studied the thing in the early light. _It didn't look any less menacing now than it had last night,_ he thought. _Actually,_ his mind continued, _it looks worse during the day—like something torn from a nightmare and forced upon the day._ Still, it neither moved nor threatened Seeker and seemed indifferently content with the fairy's presence. Feeling reasonably secure, Seeker took his eyes from the obsidian beast and looked around the room.

A quick glance told him that everyone was no worse than asleep and all seemed to look peaceful. Hunter lounged, comfortably (_At least for her and her cat-like nature,_ he humorously considered thinking how uncomfortable sleeping like that would be for him.), on cushions by the table. _She's looking more lioness than she had lately,_ Seeker thought as he regarded the velvety tan fur, the ears and the tail that were not even remotely human. He smiled and thought, _what will Zazie make of the in between Hunter?_

A flicker, in the corner of his eye, returned Seeker's attention to the Scrythe. Its jewelled surface chaotically reflected the morning light from its multifaceted armour. _It looked almost looks pretty—in a sinister way, anyways, _he thought. Beyond the Scrythe, and still asleep, his mate, Caster and Zazie looked like a contented trio cuddled together. He was still unsure what to make of their sudden and deepening relationship and he sometimes wondered whether it was Zazie—the girl's unconscious desire for a family, which she had never had, or if it was Zazie—the vampire's attempt to control her surroundings. _Hard to tell really,_ Seeker thought. _Perhaps it's just the unfathomable bond that females enjoy and males can't comprehend_. _Either way,_ he thought with certainty; _I'm not going to find the answers today: too many questions swirl around Zazie; begging exploration._ _The Library had said she's unique,_ he remembered, _what a simple and complex statement. Juxtaposition and duality,_ _how can one so young be so hard to understand? Twisted wings! _Seeker silently cursed, _it's far too early to be this reflective._ He tried to clear the plague of questions in his mind. _Well, _he thought, _I may as well leave them asleep a little longer and check a few things before it all gets complicated again. _Turning, Seeker fluttered from the room, leaving his mate and family in peaceful slumber.

Hazy fingers of waking whispered to Zazie and told her that morning had come. She felt comfortably crowded and warm, for some reason, but her half-asleep mind was unable to fathom the cause and, somewhere between sleeping and waking, she remained until her memories began to wend their way from their place of rest. Foggy and disjointed, initially, they made little sense and seemed almost to belong to someone else. Something stirred against her and wiggled deeper into the crook between her arm and chest; then settled once more. A warm zephyr caressed her skin and Zazie recognized it was the slow breath of someone sleeping. _Who is it?_ Her mind asked of the person beside her. _What happened?_ She considered, trying to explain the presence. _Where am I?_ She thought, trying to remember her location. _When did they arrive?_ The first real stirrings of consciousness asked and, through closed eyelids, the world was beginning to brighten.

With effort, Zazie opened her eyes and found that the morning light had a harsh sting and forced her to close them shut again. As after-images faded, she opened her eyes once more and saw Healer: at some point she had cuddled into Zazie's side and was using her shoulder for a pillow. There was more than just the fairy; she felt another, lighter, weight resting between her legs. She looked down and saw Caster. The pixie looked comfortably asleep too and—had it not been for the blue gossamer tassel of the outfit she wore—would have been resting, most immodestly, against areas intended to remain private. _Immodestly?_ Zazie thought with surprising humour and silently chuckled. _ Immodest I'm not; if I were I would not have been able to work but why are they here and why are they sleeping with me? I don't remember them showing up._ Zazie's heart raced and memories returned: she remembered everything except how she got into bed.

_What happened?_ Zazie silently asked. _I remember being anxious and restless and I remember watching the moon rise. I remember my feelings and I remember how I got these clothes and how pretty they looked and I looked. I remember those dark feelings, too_. _Oh no! _ She tasted bile as dread rose, _I didn't! I couldn't!_

Thinking that she had, unknowingly, charmed her friends she felt panic and self-loathing, rise. _What do I do?_ She asked herself_. I only thought about it and I did it. I am a monster; I must've used magic on my friends and likely used them like I wanted. _Her mind spun disturbing and depraved images. _What did I have them do? _ Zazie couldn't remember but in her hazy memories she remembered a glowing pattern and, whatever it was, had drawn her like a moth to a candle. She remembered touching it with her mind and that something had become very aware of her. Even now, the feeling persisted; Zazie felt like she was being watched by something cold and pitiless. Apprehension filled her and her eyes were drawn past the petite form of the slumbering Caster and to the foot of the bed.

Zazie screamed.

Her scream cleaved the silent morning and Zazie's abrupt motion almost tossed the little pixie into the Scrythe—that stood objectively oblivious to all. Caster back-winged instinctively and hovered above the foot of the bed. The pixie's rapidly beating heart thumped against her chest and forced her from her pleasant dreams. With her mind and body fully awake and alert Caster became aware of the young woman below: Zazie was sitting in a wide eyed, terrified ball, at the head of the bed. The scream had woken more than Caster as Hunter rushed to the bedside and Healer fluttered vigilantly nearby.

"Wha . . . What's tha . . . that?!" Zazie asked through ragged breath.

"You mean the Scrythe?" Hunter asked, pointlessly, her voice soothing more than informative.

Still terrified, Zazie's mouth moved and she spoke, soundlessly.

"Zazie, breathe." Healer said softly, reminding the young vampire.

Zazie sucked in air a deep draft of air and opened her mouth again.

"Tha . . . that thing . . . has a . . . a name?" Zazie stammered. "Why's it . . . it h . . . here?"

"We were going to ask you that." Healer said, trying to smile through her concern.

"Ho . . . how sh . . . sh . . . should I know?" Her eyes refused to look away from the fearsome figure standing silently before her.

Healer flapped closer and put her arms around Zazie. She hugged the frightened girl and gently stroked her hair. She could feel Zazie's rapidly beating heart and knew how terrified the girl was.

"It's okay." She whispered and held Zazie tighter.

Zazie's racing heart began to slow, in Healer's calming embrace, but there was no escaping the tension remaining in the air. The Scrythe's attention was utterly focused on Zazie, now that she had woken, and it felt like a physical manifestation in the room. It was not openly threatening the young vampire but its presence remained to remind them why it was summoned.

"Zazie," Hunter began, "we really need to know what happened last night. Please tell us."

"Hunter," Healer said, "give her a chance to wake up and calm down. We don't need to know right away."

"I'm sorry Healer but I insist. Too much hinges on what happened last night and for the safety of the family and our home we need to know now. Now Zazie, please, look at me and tell us what you remember"

Zazie's frightened eyes looked at Hunter and she took a few deep breaths. She opened her mouth as if to speak then closed it again. She felt her cheeks warm, her earlier and lurid thoughts returning—unbidden, and tried to find words to explain what had happened. As was to be expected, Caster noticed the change in Zazie's discomfort and the pink rising in the girl's face. The pixie chimed a little giggle.

"What are you thinking?" Caster said, playfully.

Zazie's cheeks deepened to a glowing crimson and she looked away from her three friends. Her shifting eyes fell once more on the Scrythe. _It hasn't got eyes,_ she thought with odd fascination as she reeled in and controlled her memories and emotions, _but I know it can see me. What is it? _Somehow, Zazie sensed that the Scrythe was no longer threatening but neither was it any less vigilant. She raised her eyes to look at Hunter and took another deep breath.

"It was after Healer left," Zazie began, slowly and thoughtfully. "I was lying in bed and trying to fall asleep but I was feeling really restless. I got really uncomfortable so I ended up getting up. I wrapped the sheet around me and walked out onto the balcony, just as the moon was rising—it looked full, too. Anyway, as the moon rose I began feeling—I don't know—different as if someone or something inside me was trying to get out. I began feeling trapped and—I don't know—angry I guess. I was me but I wasn't me at the same time and—I'm not sure what word describes it: it's like I was the most important person in the world.

"Narcissistic?" Hunter offered.

"Sorry?" Zazie replied, clearly perplexed.

"It's Greek. From Narcissus, a young man, who rejected Echo the nymph and her wiles." Hunter began and then noticed Zazie's confusion. "Never mind . . . What happened after that?"

Tears began trickling down Zazie's cheeks.

"I started looking for something to wear and I looked in the wardrobe, over there, but all there was were these stodgy robes—at least that's what I thought when I saw them—but they're not there now though. I then began thinking about my life, what I had done and what others had done. I got angrier and angrier and I started thinking about the people who had hurt me and what I was going to do to them. All the time I was getting more anxious and angrier. I started having dark thoughts and about enslaving others. I was going to have them do what ever I wanted and I would do whatever I wanted to them; they were going to serve me fully."

The fading blush returned to Zazie's cheeks and glowed under her tears.

"What is it Zazie?" Healer asked with concern but Zazie looked away.

The young woman tapped her index fingers together with precocious modesty: it made her look endearingly like a naughty child.

"N . . . Nothing," Zazie replied, trying to focus beyond the wanton images her mind had conjured. "I became a different person almost and I was angry that there was nothing I could wear. I looked in the wardrobe again but it was the same. That made me even angrier and then I heard a sound and looked again. Sorry, I broke the door when I looked again. That's where this outfit came from. I know it's really immodest but for some reason I really liked it last night—I still kind of do, too."

Zazie surprised herself with her last comment and looked around with pleading eyes.

"It looks good on you, Zazie," Caster chimed playfully; "you should always dress like this."

"Caster!" Hunter and Healer exclaimed in unison.

If Zazie could have blushed deeper, she would have; not just because of Caster's comments but because she vividly remembered the images she had had. They now refused to fade, having been remembered, and somewhere—in a place not too deep inside—she longed to act on them. _They're so pretty,_ she thought as she raised her eyes and looked at her friends and, as Zazie gazed at them, she felt an unwelcome but enticing tingle course though her body. _I wonder . . . what am I thinking?! _She silently and harshly corrected herself.

"Anyway," she began again. "I put on this scanty thing and I wanted to see what I looked like and from nowhere that mirror—over there—appeared.

"I really like how it looked on me, too." She added shyly.

"I then—how can I explain," she continued, "sort of let my mind stretch out and I was able to touch the minds of everyone and everything within the vale."

Zazie looked away, once more, embarrassed by how she had intimately intruded and violated her friend's minds, even if it had been just a passing mental glance: it made her feel dirty, somehow.

"Tell us only what you feel comfortable telling us, Zazie." Healer said, trying to soothe the girl's discomfort.

"No, that's not enough, Healer; we need to know what she did." Hunter said firmly. "I'm sorry Zazie, I don't mean to sound cavalier but it's important."

"It's . . . It's alright, Hunter; I understand." Zazie replied and continued. "I . . . I was able to do more than touch your minds; I was able to affect them too. I'm really, really sorry it was wrong but I didn't care last night. It wasn't just your minds either; I could feel the minds of every living thing in the valley. It was like everything was there just for me and when I stretched out further I found a strange glowing blanket. I let my thoughts touch it . . ."

"The Tapestry, you touched the Tapestry!?" Caster exclaimed, "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Hush, Caster," Healer interrupted, "Zazie should not have been able to get near the Tapestry—even mentally—let alone touch it. We've seriously underestimated her dark strength and her innate abilities to use it."

"I agree," Hunter said, "We will need to be more vigilant in the future and this stresses the importance of training Zazie. We can not delay. She must be able to control herself by the next full moon or she will have to spend it outside."

"You can't mean that, Hunter!" Caster cried.

"It's alright, Caster," Zazie said sounding surprisingly sure of her self, "I understand why Hunter is doing this. I'm going to have to work very hard, I guess."

"Thank you, Zazie." Hunter said, "You're uncommonly wise for one so young."

"But . . ." Caster began.

"But nothing," Hunter continued, "I do not make these decisions lightly, Caster. I will do whatever I must to protect our family—even it means leaving someone behind."

"You sound just like the Scrythe!" Caster said with uncommon anger.

"It's because we share a common purpose, Caster." Hunter said firmly. "The Scrythe is here to protect our home and I'm here to protect our family."

"Who died and . . ." Caster spoke with venom.

". . . put me in charge?" Hunter interrupted, "That was made clear last night but even if it hadn't I'd act the same!"

Hunter and Caster glared at each other while Zazie and Healer sat in awkward silence. Zazie felt like a child who was hearing her parents quarrel and Healer was just plain surprised: she had never heard anyone in the family arguing so angrily or fiercely.

"Stop it you two!" Healer exclaimed, "I've never seen you like this before and this isn't helping at all. It's obvious that we'll have to work very hard to get Zazie to point where she can control all of herself and if she can't then we'll deal with it then. If—for some reason—she's unable to learn what she needs to learn then she'll have to spend nights with a full moon outside and away from the carriage. If I must then I'll stay with her those nights because I'm very certain that if she ever touches the Tapestry—again—the way she did last night, the Scrythe will kill her."

Silence fell as Healer's words faded. Both Hunter and Caster exchanged looks of surprise as both realized they were arguing a point that still remained moot at most. Zazie felt her rapidly beating heart slow and Healer was surprised: she had never found it necessary to intervene, like this, in a debate before.

"I'm sorry, Zazie." Hunter said; her voice calm now. "You shouldn't have had to hear that. I guess we've had so few concerns, for so long now, that we've forgotten how strong differing opinions can be. Healer is right, though; nothing is decided yet and—hopefully—if you work hard enough we'll not have to put you out. The moon is waning now and until it is waxing full, once more, we don't need to make any decisions. When we do, we'll take into account your needs and abilities: even it means putting you and Healer up in an inn for a few nights."

"Thank you." Zazie said; bowing her head.

"One more thing." Hunter said.

"Yes?" Zazie replied.

"What happened after you touched the Tapestry?" Hunter asked.

"Everything went black." Zazie answered, simply.

The room had noticeably brightened and morning had advanced. Zazie tried to fit all she had heard in a comfortable frame but she quickly realized that until she knew a lot more it would be difficult to understand the complexities that her friends were being faced with. _It's all because of me,_ she thought and looked at the Scrythe, it had neither moved nor shown any signs of awareness but she felt it watching her, still.

"You never explained where the Scrythe came from." Zazie said.

"Oh, you're right." Caster chimed, "It's the guardian of the Tapestry and you seemed to get it really really angry when you touched the weave last night. I'm still surprised you were able to do that."

With the brightening day came a brightening mood and, for the first time since she had woken, Zazie was able to properly look at her surroundings with a fully awake mind. Caster and Healer were, as she had seen earlier, naked but it was Hunter which drew her attention the most: Hunter was naked too and for the first time, Zazie was able to really look at the woman. Even with a passing glance, had she not known, she would have known immediately that Hunter was not human. Actually, she was distinctly catlike in both her form and manner of movement, Zazie saw, and the woman boasted a velvety gold fur that lay close and short to her skin. It matched the colour of her hair and, although Hunter was not endowed in the classical sense (like Caster and Healer were—in proportion to their size; anyway), she was definitely athletic and desirable in an alluring manner. _With those looks,_ _I wouldn't have made any money if she'd been there;_ Zazie casually thought, surprisingly, and chided herself for it. _Beyond that build, which would've easily made her the most popular girl in the brothel,_ Zazie silently reflected and felt oddly jealous, _the exotic aspect of those cat ears and eyes—accompanied by a tail no less—makes her appear extremely erotic: some men have really strange desires, after all,_ Zazie remembered. _I should know but I think she would've scared away as many patrons as she attracted and I'm pretty certain the Bishop would've had some issues with her too._ The thought of the Bishop soured Zazie's mood. _His tastes were as vile as the Lord's who's pocket he was in,_ Zazie thought bitterly, _and he carried himself so piously too._ Forcing the unpleasant memories from her mind she returned her attention to those with her now. Somehow, being surrounded by them in there current state of attire seemed very relaxing but was still odd.

"One more thing," Zazie said.

"Yes?" Hunter asked.

"Why is everyone naked?" Zazie asked with a shy smile.

"Oh," Hunter said, "your misadventures of last night woke everything in the glade—I mean everything. It was as if our reality blinked and we were summoned here. Besides, Healer and Caster tend to flutter about naked, anyway, when they're inside. They've only shown some modesty since you've arrived—you've been a good influence on them and since I was asleep at the time I never thought about it, either, until now. You'll have to excuse my appearance too. When I don't actively focus on my form I look like this. The sorcerer had an interesting private side and tastes, you might say, and when I was summoned I was given three forms to Equis' and Driver's two. This is the state I revert to when I'm at rest or relaxed—I only maintained my fully human form because I didn't know how you'd react. Does it bother or scare you?"

Zazie blushed, again, and looked away. As to be expected, Caster picked up on Zazie's emotions faster than the rest and broke out in chiming laughter. Tears began flowing from her eyes as she fluttered nearby; holding her sides. It was contagious and soon all of them were laughing.

"Za . . . Zazie," Caster began, barley able to control herself. "You've got more vamp than vampire in you: are you part nymph or something?"

"Caster, stop that!" Healer said, proudly showing her self control in the face of laugher. "She's still young, you're going to utterly corrupt our chaste young sister."

Healer's comments sent the four into another fit of quiet laughter.

"You're one to talk!" Caster said, finding her voice again between giggles.

Zazie was torn between embarrassment and laughter, her self, and looked to Hunter for strength. The stoic lioness woman was quietly laughing, as well, and wiping freely flowing tears from her eyes.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, Zazie." Hunter finally managed to say, breathlessly, "but it's good to hear laughter and to laugh too—it's been a while. Please don't take our Fae folk too seriously—they are playful by nature. Healer is usually better than Caster but sometimes her composed façade cracks. It might be the stress."

"It's alright," Zazie began, having composed her self to the point of being able to speak, "I'm getting used to them I think and you're really pretty, too, Hunter. I don't mind how you look and if you're more comfortable like this, well . . ."

Zazie trailed off in a manner more tease than discomfort and the affect she had been aiming for was made. Caster's, Healer' and Hunter's stunned looks were her reward and brought a playful yet evil smile to her face. _That I would make such an open admission, in such an open manner, sure surprised them!_ Zazie thought with amusement. _See, I can play the tease too._

"I've known too many and seen too much to be chaste." Zazie said, suddenly serious. "Truthfully, I don't remember ever being naïve—how could I be? I think, of all the things that I've had trouble getting used to, is how open everyone is. There seems to be no shame and no guile here: it is quite the contrast to where I grew up. Don't worry so much about embarrassing me, just be your selves. You'll have to be in the end, anyway, because you can never preserve an act forever—best to let it go at the beginning."

"Once more you've shown yourself to be wise beyond your years, Zazie." Hunter said.

"This is the first time you've ever really spoke to Zazie, Hunter." Caster tinkled brightly as her shimmer glimmered in yellows and purples. "She's very surprising, just ask Healer: she knows too. "

"So I'm learning." Hunter stated simply and then purred out. "Perhaps we should spend some time together—alone—and get to know one another."

"Hunter!?" Caster and Healer exclaimed as one and it was Zazie's turn to be surprised again.

"See, I can do it too." Hunter chuckled, "but this is getting us nowhere and I'm getting hungry, as well. Caster, can you summon up some clothes for us? We don't want the males to lose their fortitude because of us. Library?"

"Yes Hunter." The disembodied voice spoke, "how can I help you?

"Can you call up something for us to eat, please?" Hunter asked.

Meanwhile, at Hunter's behest, Caster summoned some clothes for her self, Hunter and Healer but she couldn't help being a little mischievous with the choice of their appearance. To each she gave attire to match Zazie's, except for the colour. For Healer she conjured a ruby-red that complimented her emerald eyes and hair, for herself she conjured a white that enhanced and reflected her shimmer but for Hunter she went all out. For Hunter, the gossamer outfit she summoned shone like the Scrythe's black obsidian and in combination with Hunter's natural gold fur made the cat-woman glow.

_Pixies!_ Hunter thought silently as she looked at how Caster had dressed them. _Oh well._

"Wow," Zazie said as she looked at her clothed friends, "You all look so beautiful."

Zazie got off the bed and joined the others at the table. Before her, steaming golden cakes and cold milk appeared. She was about to take one when she heard a door open. She looked towards the sound and watched Seeker flutter in. With an amusing double take, the fairy stopped. He looked stunned and a bit uncomfortable but, being resilient, he quickly recovered.

"Um . . ." He began, looking at them. "I see you're all awake, now." And after composing himself, "I smell something good, what's for breakfast?"

"Milk and honey-cakes," Caster said sounding pleased.


	15. Breakfast Chatter and the Arcane

**Part XV—Breakfast Chatter and the Arcane**

The mood at the table was different than it was at dinner Zazie noticed. Where dinner seemed to be held in silence, breakfast seemed almost chaotic by comparison. General chatter about hopes and dreams and experiences kept things upbeat and for Zazie a refreshing change. She took a bite of the honey-cake and fell in love. Of all the things she had eaten since she woke this was by far the most enjoyable. Its sweetness countered perfectly by the milk and was like nothing she had ever had before. The tone of the meal was also new and if she had had a proper family growing up this is how she imagined a meal with her family would have been like. There was comfort in the sounds of happy voices and she closed her eyes and tried to picture a past for herself that had neither existed nor would have been possible for her. She took another bite of the honey-cake and it melted in comfortable harmony with another mouthful of milk.

"Zazie?"

Oblivious to all but her restful feelings, Zazie was the most relaxed that she had been since waking. _What was it,_ Zazie thought, _two—no three nights ago._ She pushed the thoughts of last night from her mind and continued to enjoy her breakfast. A lot had happened to her, recently, but her life had never been easy. _From orphan to harlot to vampire, _she thought, _where will my life—or was that afterlife—go next?_ She smiled, faintly, at the idea and felt a little surprised by how quickly she had accepted her fate_. But then what else can I do? I can't live on hopes and dreams, alone, it's best to accept what is happening at the beginning, besides—I'm going to be able to do things that I'd never dreamed about,_ she quietly realized. _Does that make me lucky or blessed or cursed? _A dark thought crept through_,_ _am I just getting my hopes up? In the end, will I only find myself left at the side of some nameless road? Would I want to travel with a vampire? That can't be a good thing. Will these people—people?_ She thought, _no—they're not really people are they?_ _Will they really risk their safety for me and am I right to even hope they will, let alone expect it? What do I know of them, really, they've made promises and given me hope. No, that's not right, _she continued silently,_ they've made no promises; they've only offered to help. I guess in the end it will be up to me but can I trust them to really help? Three people who called themselves demons and four who call them selves creatures that I thought only existed in children's stories. And what about this place? _Zazie asked herself._ How did Healer describe it—yes—that's it, 'A soap bubble in the wash basin of reality' what does that really mean? Yet here I am. What can a human—human? There I go again, _she thought with odd amusement—_know_ _about that, let alone judge them on whether they'll keep their word. I guess it won't help worrying, into the hands of fate I commit myself and only time (ha,_ Zazie gave a mental chuckle, _time isn't an issue anymore is it?) will answer my questions. For now, I'll do my best—like I've always done—and not worry too much about tomorrow. _

"Zazie?" Caster's voice cut through Zazie's thoughts, "are you with us?"

Zazie nodded and blushed a little at her rudeness.

"Seeker was asking a question." Caste said.

"Sorry," Zazie said and looked apologetically at Seeker, "I was thinking."

"So you were," he began, wryly, "anyway, I asked—even though I think I know your answer—can you read?

"Read?" Zazie replied, "Why would I need to do something so pointless?"

"You know it's a good way to share and keep knowledge, don't you?" Seeker actually sounded a little baffled and almost hurt by the 'pointless' remark.

"I guess," Zazie said, "but what can a few ink scratches on a page tell me and how will I know if they are true? When a person is telling me something I can hear how they sound and see how they move. I can tell if they are lying to me. Ink can't do that. Besides—when would I have ever been taught? Harlot—remember?"

Zazie blushed_, how could I be so impudent?_ She thought.

Having never heard such a tone from Zazie, Hunter and Caster stared, incredulously.

"I'm sorry," Zazie said apologetically and shamefully hanging her head, "I . . . I forgot my place."

"Zazie, I've never heard you sound so bitter or impatient. Have you always been like this?" Caster asked, surprised

"We have—well Seeker and I," Healer began, "but it is an interesting question. Do you care to answer it, Zazie? If not we'll forget about it but I'm interested whether this is something new, since you first waking, or has it been there all along."

Zazie looked like a helpless girl—for a second—and then looked at the people around her.

"No," Zazie said simply, "I've always had it. It used to get me in trouble too, sometimes. Maybe it's because my mom died when I was really young and was never able to teach proper respect. I don't usually let it slip out like that, I'll try harder to control it—sorry."

"Don't apologize, Zazie." Hunter began, "I'm beginning to think that even in your former life you were very strong willed and I guess what happened between you and the Lord bore that out. It also helps explain why you are here now."

"Sometimes I get frustrated." Zazie suddenly said.

"What?" Hunter started.

"Sometimes I get frustrated." Zazie repeated, "I knew what my future was going to be from a very young age. So young, really, that I can't remember not knowing what I was destined to become but just because I knew what my future would be doesn't mean I didn't have dreams of something else. Besides," Zazie paused briefly. "I didn't mind being a harlot, usually. Sometimes I had a lot of fun and sometimes it felt really good."

Zazie blushed again_. What did I just say?_ She thought, aghast, and covered her mouth with her hands. _I've never told anyone that and I just did, so openly, too._ Her thoughts continued. _And I did it in front of these people. What will they think of me? I don't mind Healer and Caster knowing, really, but Seeker and Hunter—they're different. I've let them see my private place: the place I keep just for me._ _After all, Hunter is still pretty much a stranger and Seeker—well—he is a guy after all. What should I do?_

"Now I know why you were able to survive your—um—transfiguration, shall I say." Hunter said, insightfully, "Between your strong will and your acceptance of reality you were able to make the best of whatever fate threw at you. Consider yourself lucky, Zazie, and in view of how long you may well live you attitude may protect you well from the madness, which a person who has immortality thrust upon them could well develop. But all this aside, we need to consider your training. What do you think, Seeker?"

"Yes," Seeker replied, "Zazie's training must come first. I'm thinking that her morning should be spent with Caster and I, learning about and how to control and use her abilities and power. We also need to find out the limits of it. I think the early afternoon should be spent with either you Hunter or Equis or Driver so we can develop her physical strength and abilities. She'll need to know how to defend herself—the world can be a nasty place at times, after all—and displays of arcane power sometimes cause greater trouble than they save you from and she should not have to really entirely on her vampiric abilities. After that, I think she should spent time with Healer. Healer says she sensed Fae in Zazie so let's see if we can access those powers since they may provide an important balance against what we could call her darker nature and powers. Besides, I'm curious to see if the powers can even co-exist in one person."

"Seeker," Caster sounded angry and defensive, "that was an awful thing to say. You're treating her like an object for study. She's a girl!"

"Sorry," Seeker replied humbly, "your right. Please forgive me Zazie I sometimes forget about these things, that's why I keep Healer around: she reminds me that kindness is important and that not everything is gained through study."

Healer gave Seeker a playful slap but she was smiling.

"I agree with Seeker," Healer said. "I think this will be a good approach."

"I also agree," Hunter said, "but first and foremost, she must learn to contain her aura or all will be for naught."

"Well, if we've all finished," Seeker said. "Let's get started."

Zazie was feeling satisfied and reasonably certain that she'd not be able to eat anymore now. She was feeling excited, too, and—having drained her glass—rose from the table. She looked towards the bed.

"The Scrythe," Zazie said, surprised, "It's gone."

"Library?"

"Yes Seeker?" Library responded immediately.

"What happened to the Scrythe?" Seeker asked.

"Perhaps, it returned from whence it came?" Library said, uncertainly.

"Are you speculating again?" Seeker inquired.

"Yes."

"You've being doing that a lot lately." Seeker said, "You never used to offer opinions; only what you knew. What changed?"

"Time I imagine," Library responded, "After all, I'm not that far removed from the spirit beings in your midst. Maybe it just took longer to reach this point."

"Hmm . . ." Seeker paused. "Perhaps you're right. About the Scrythe, do you know what happened to it?"

"I know it left shortly after you all started eating but let me check further." Library replied.

"Oh . . . Why didn't you tell us?" Hunter asked.

"You never asked, Hunter." Library replied. "Searching . . . The Scrythe is in the tapestry chamber and appears currently inactive."

"Very well," Seeker said, satisfied. "How about you girls freshen up and I'll meet you in the library."

Seeker fluttered from the table and to the door. With a last glance, he passed through.

"Library?" Hunter asked

"Yes Hunter?" Library responded.

"Please summon some clothing that is more conducive to education." Hunter said

"Confirm." Library responded and Zazie began to notice that a direct request to the library—_or was that Library?_—was handled differently than the general conversation request it had had with Seeker. _I wonder why?_

"Replacement clothing in wardrobe." Library began, "do you wish to cleanse?"

"I feel a bit grimy, please proceed." Healer said.

Golden light encircled and bathed the four girls and then faded. Zazie felt clean and refreshed but noticed that she and the others were naked. _This is more conducive to learning? _She wondered until she remembered that Library—_yes I think that seems right_—said that there were replacement clothes in the wardrobe. Braving the stares of the other _women_ (she paused for a moment to think if she had used the right word but the only other word, which offered to fill the gap, was female and female seemed cold) she walked over to and opened the wardrobe. Inside, four fresh and clean garments hung. _Which is which?_ She wondered as she drew one out that caught her fancy and, as soon as it was in her hand, it shimmered and resized before her eyes. It wasn't just one piece either she noticed but a complete set of clothes, including undergarments. She dressed and felt good about her self and looked at the mirror that had appeared last night. _I guess I look fine;_ she thought and then looked towards the others. They were dressed and looking good as well.

"This way Zazie," Caster said while she and Hunter made their way to the door that Seeker had used.

"I've got a few things to do outside," Healer said as she fluttered to the balcony door. "I'll come and get you later, Zazie. Oh, by the way, it's going to rain this morning because everything is beginning to look dry."

_How could she? . . . Oh, that's right; she said that she controlled that._ Zazie remembered. She turned and followed Caster and Hunter out of the bedroom and into the sitting room that lay beyond. They continued past and through a second door that returned them to the central chamber. Awed once more, Zazie stared at the ball that she had been told was their world and at the starry field that surrounded it.

"Come on Zazie," Caster said, "You can look at that to your heart's content. later."

"Oh . . . Sorry." Zazie replied, still a little nervous by walking on what looked like infinity.

"Hunter, can you take Zazie to the library? I need to make a quick check of the Tapestry." Caster said.

The pixie fluttered off and left Zazie and Hunter alone. Still feeling uncomfortable about the transparent floor, Zazie kept her eyes firmly fixed on Hunter's back. She followed Hunter about a third of the way around and they stopped at another door, again it was barely visible. In the awkward silence, which hung between them, Zazie considered the woman before her: it was the first time they had been alone. She hadn't had so much trouble talking to Caster or Healer and it hadn't seemed strange or uncomfortable being left with Equis or Seeker, either, but there was something about Hunter that seemed awe inspiring.

"Are you alright, Zazie?" Hunter asked suddenly. "You seem very quiet; did breakfast upset your stomach?"

Zazie shook her head and found that she was unable to form any words. She took a breath and tried to say something but realized that she had nothing really to say. She felt like she was standing in Hunter's shadow and there was no denying the aura of strength that came for the lion-woman; it was obvious why she was the leader. She seemed different from the others, _unapproachable maybe or is it just me?_

"You sure?" She asked, sounding concerned.

Zazie nodded.

"This is the first time we've been alone together, isn't it?" Hunter said kindly.

Zazie nodded again and smiled weakly.

"Hmm . . ." Hunter looked at Zazie; then continued. "I'm a little excited, you know. You're very special—one of a kind maybe—aren't you? And, considering your—hmm—dark heritage you make me feel like I'm standing in the shadow of nobility. There are very few high day-walkers and even fewer children I imagine—if Scout is correct about your maker—and I've never met either and I've been around a pretty long time, too. Honestly, I'm as curious as Seeker is, in some ways, and really want to see how you develop. I'm sure you won't disappoint yourself or us—I can tell. I'm sure I haven't misplaced my trust in my decision to let you stay, either, but Zazie you must learn to relax—take a lesson from Caster and learn how to play. You seem very dyer and that is wrong for someone so young."

The kindness in Hunter's words misted Zazie eyes and made her smile again.

"I think, once we truly get to know one another that we'll get along very well." Hunter said, smiling. "Don't be afraid of me or anything else here, Zazie, and take to heart that we truly want to help you. As long as you are here you will never be alone—bodily or spiritually—because you are part of us now. Anyways, enough chat, get in there and show Seeker that you are ready to learn everything he has to teach—which sometimes gets boring."

Zazie nodded and continued to smile, feeling a little more relaxed.

"In you go, then," Hunter said as she opened the door, "we'll meet up at lunch time. Seeker, I leave her in your care—treat her well."

"I will." Seeker replied looking up from the table he was sitting at, "Come on in Zazie and take seat."

"See you at lunch, Hunter." Zazie said, cautiously, as she passed the woman who smiled encouragingly at her.

Zazie entered the room and looked around. The walls seemed to stretch distantly and were covered by shelves crowded with books and scrolls. She had never seen a library before and couldn't believe that so many things could be written down. She made her way to the table and sat down opposite Seeker. Seeker stared thoughtfully at her and, for a moment, it was as if he had looked into her soul.

"Well," he began, "let's have a look then."

Zazie tried to understand what lay behind the fairy's eyes, as he continued to study her, but they were inscrutable. Looking deeper, she began to sense his age and his wisdom. _They had called themselves The Ancient hadn't they?_ Zazie thought. _How true, I can sense the years on him. _The sound of an opening door allowed Zazie the opportunity to escape the elder depths of Seeker's eyes as she realized that she had been staring at him. _Was that a bit rude of me?_ She asked her self as Caster fluttered through the door and over to the table. She lit upon the tabletop, sat down—cross legged—and took position between Seeker and Zazie, as if to referee.

"So what do you think, Seeker?" Caster chimed.

"I was just about to take a look at the pathways." Seeker replied, "I just need Zazie's permission to enter her mind. May I, Zazie?"

"I didn't think you needed my permission." Zazie said, puzzled. "Didn't you all have to play all my memories back—over and over again—when I was sleeping?"

"That was an entirely different situation, Zazie." Seeker said. "You were unconscious when they brought you in; we had no choice, then, but since you are awake now it would be incredibly rude of me to enter your mind without permission."

"But you know everything, any ways." Zazie said.

"What do you mean?" Seeker asked, sounding puzzled.

"You learned everything about me from my memories. How can I have any secrets from you I?" Zazie said.

"Hmm . . . I think I understand now." Seeker said. "You think memories are like pictures or words that can be looked at and read. That isn't how the mind works and although your recent memories—not more than a days worth, usually—can be viewed like that (to a degree, anyway) everything before that is nothing more than patterns of light and colours and because each person has a unique key to sort and recall their memories that is all anyone can see if they look. Do you want me to tell you what your memories were for your final day, would that make you feel better? It may also help you understand how limited another person is when they look at another's memories—even short term ones. It may be embarrassing though"

"Why, you've seen them already." Zazie said. "It's not like I can hide anything now."

"You weren't awake to be aware of that intrusion—this may be different." Seeker said.

"I'm curious." Zazie said, although she felt some trepidation."

"You sure?" Seeker asked once more.

Zazie nodded.

"Would you prefer me or Caster to tell you?"

"It doesn't matter." Zazie replied.

"Very well then, Zazie, this was your last day." Seeker began.

Zazie looked on feeling both interested and uneasy: she realized that she remembered very little from that day.

"You woke that morning and you were beside Elfrida—is that her name?" Seeker said, "From your memories I can see that she is more than a friend but less than a partner, although the level of intimacy I sense leans towards partner."

Zazie looked away and felt her cheeks warm. She remembered that morning. Elfrida had had an unsavoury experience with the Bishop, again, because she was—unfortunately—his favourite. _Funny,_ she thought, _I was thinking about that black hearted bastard earlier._ _Strange how these things come around._ Zazie remembered having always provided a gentle touch—so needed by her friend—after the Bishop left. Zazie's stomach heaved—she remembered she had come to know the Bishop from his taste and the scent of the sweat left on Elfrida's body.

"What's wrong, Zazie?" Caster chimed with concern, "You look sick."

"Bad memories." Zazie replied, almost gagging as she spoke.

"You want me to continue?" Seeker asked earnestly.

Zazie took some deep breaths and shook her head.

"I can only remember a few things clearly about that day—at least up to running out of town and into the forest. It gets hazy after that." Zazie said. "That was pretty vivid—I thought you said things weren't that easy."

"Vivid, it is, because your memories are vivid, Zazie," Seeker replied, "but—for example—I don't know what you ate nor can I tell you what you did before your fateful encounter. I can see some very general flashes and I know every detail of your encounter with the Lord but, other than those, the only clear images are those of your friend but these are of her; not what you were doing. She is very bright in your memories. Nevertheless, let's get on with what we were doing. May I continue?"

Zazie nodded and once more found herself pulled into the deep oceans of blue that were Seeker's eyes.

"Hmm . . . Caster, take a look." Seeker said. "What do you see?"

Zazie found her eyes pulled to Caster and herself being pulled under by a shifting sea of colours that were a lot like the pixie's shimmer. Zazie felt Caster flutter into her mind. Enthralled, by the variable hues of the pixie's eyes Zazie realized that this was the first time she had really looked into her friend's eyes. _So pretty,_ she thought feeling overwhelmed.

"I'm not sure." Caster answered, "It's as if there is more than one set of pathways lying on top of one another. Almost like looking at three different things, each trying to dominate, overlapping."

"I thought it was my eyes." Seeker said.

"What are you two talking about?" Zazie asked.

"Oh . . . Sorry, Zazie," Seeker said. "I forgot that you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Whenever I do that Healer usually slaps me but you don't need to be so vicious. If I say something you are unsure of or if you feel like I'm forgetting that you are here please remind me."

Zazie nodded.

"Let me explain." Seeker began. "In every animal there are three pathways: the first is for physical body, the second is for the intellectual body and the third is for the spiritual body. Together they define the strengths and weaknesses of an animal."

"Are you calling me an animal?" Zazie actually sounded a little offended."

"Are you a rock?" Seeker asked.

Zazie shook her head.

"Are you a plant?" He asked

Zazie shook her head again.

"Then you are an animal." Seeker said, "It's only humans that think they are different from the other animals that exist beside them. And in a sense, anyway, they are right but if you look closely you can see that you share more than you differ—at least physically. Now, higher creatures—like the Fae and humans for example—have pathways that are more defined and allow us to think beyond the concrete and into the abstract. I've lost you completely haven't I?"

Zazie nodded and looked very confused.

"I'll try to explain pathways." Seeker began again. "As you grow and learn your pathways broaden to accommodate your knowledge and experience. For most creatures they grow equally and never one aspect comes to dominate another. For higher creatures this changes. In higher creatures you will find that certain pathways will sometimes grow beyond the others. If, for example, you spend all your time studying and learning your intellectual pathway will grow beyond those of your spiritual and physical pathways or if you spend more time in spiritual pursuits then that pathway will grow. The same goes for the physical pathway. Are you still with me?"

Zazie nodded and then said, "Pipes that learning flows through is that right? At least that's how I see it or like a chimney that draws the smoke from the fire."

"Metaphorically, that isn't a bad allegory." Seeker said and Zazie just looked blank.

"Seeker!" Caster exclaimed, fluttered over and slapped the fairy.

"Ow . . . What was that for?" Seeker asked with surprised.

"Because Healer isn't here." Caster replied.

Zazie broke out laughing.

Fighting to contain herself Zazie knew that she was laughing not just because what had happened between her friends but from nervousness. She was feeling ignorant and dumb and knew that those feelings would only fade by learning what she was being taught.

"I . . . It's going to take a while to really understand all this." Zazie said with hard won composer. "Please continue, I'll try to stay focused."

"Very well then," Seeker said with a smile, "As long you make the effort I'm going to make the offer. So where were we? Oh yes. Over time, you and your pathways grow and in some cases if you really focus on one element then that pathway grows to its upper extent and then can't get any bigger. When that happens you've usually have reached your greatest potential but in some cases—very few, really—a new pathway forms and grows and adds to your ability. This, beyond anything else, is what differs between the higher and lower order of animals. It's more complicated than that, actually, but that's the general idea."

"I think I sort of understand, Seeker." Zazie said.

"You do?" Seeker said with some surprise.

"You're confusing me." Caster said, playfully. "And I know this stuff."

"Shall I continue?" Seeker asked, more of Zazie than Caster.

Zazie nodded and looked at him, intently.

"To understand your potential you need to have some idea what others have, Zazie." Seeker said. "For example, Caster: Caster has one physical path, two spiritual paths and three intellectual paths. It is the interplay between spiritual and intellectual paths that defines one's ability and extent to use magic. Healer has one physical, two intellectual and three spiritual pathways. This is how their magics differ. Caster accesses the source or the chaotic energies that surround her. This is the energy that comes from the universe and the creation of the universe, itself. Healer—because her pathways are predominately spiritually based—uses the energy created by life."

"What about you?" Zazie asked, curiously.

"Me?" Seeker replied, "I have one spiritual, three intellectual paths and one physical path. That is why I'm limited to the use of the magic that is inherent to the Fae. I'm only able to do some—no better than parlour tricks, really—things here because the Tapestry and the nature of the Flaw has been forged to allow it."

"Tapestry? Flaw?" Zazie sounded confused again. "I've heard you talk of these things and it had something to do with the Tapestry that caused my trouble with the Scrythe but what are they?"

"I think that is a subject for much later," Seeker replied, "when you understand more but for now let me briefly explain that the Tapestry is what holds the pattern of the vale and the Flaw provides the energy and the phase properties."

"You lost me again." Zazie said, confused one again.

"I can understand how you feel," Seeker said reassuringly, "it took me along time to understand the sorcerer's explanation of these phenomenons, too. By the way, the sorcerer had four intellectual, four spiritual and two physical pathways. It some ways he was almost godlike and it was always hard to understand him when he started to talk about the Source."

"The Source?" Zazie sounded even more confused.

"Does the world look solid when you look at it, Zazie?" Caster said suddenly.

Zazie nodded.

"It isn't." Caster continued, "When the universe was created it was created unevenly so there are gaps in its reality. These gaps are the flaws and they can be big or little and some may even lead to other worlds. Now, because the gaps exist outside what you call 'reality' your senses can't detect them. They are like blank spots and because they are blank your mind ignores them and will look around them. This is true for every animal that we know—we Fae included—in this world. It was only the sorcerer that seemed to know how to find them.

"Our home—where that Evangeline creature now lives—exists in one of these." Caster continued. "The only way she was able to find it was because the sorcerer had left markers for it but even then only creatures with high magical abilities can detect the markers. When you pass it, it is like seeing something in the corner of your eye and, if you look directly at it, it seems to disappear. It was a very safe home for us."

"And it was just luck that this Evangeline came upon it when she did." Seeker added, "Because before that it was locked and even we—who called it home—could not re-enter."

"Why was it locked?" Zazie asked, as she tried to grasp the currents of their discussion.

"We're not sure but we do know it had something to do with the sorcerer losing consciousness." Seeker answered, "It was a defence system so that his library couldn't fall into the hands of evil and when he lost consciousness we were all teleported from the Flaw. We were lucky too. Equis and Driver were out getting supplies, at the time, which is why we had the carriage to take refuge in. But enough history; you will only come to understand these things with education."

For a few minutes that seemed to stretch for hours the library fell quiet as Zazie tried to digest all she had been told. _I don't get it,_ she thought_, will I ever and do I even have the ability to know?_

"By the way," Zazie began as if to put a pause in the flow of difficult information. "How many paths have I got or am I just a normal humanlike animal with three, likely, small pathways?"

Well . . ." Seeker began, thoughtfully, "that was why I had Caster take a look."

"And?" Zazie said.

"I thought I was mistaken at first." Seeker replied.

_Why do I feel like I'm about to hear some bad news?_ Zazie thought with resignation. _Is he about to tell me that my pathways are so puny that I will be completely unable to learn anything?_

"You've got nine." Caster said.

"Nine!?" Zazie exclaimed.


	16. Three Zazies

**Part XVI—Three Zazies**

"Nine!?" Zazie exclaimed in question. "I have nine pathways. You must be mistaken!"

"Perhaps we've misread something," Seeker replied.

"We didn't misread a thing, Seeker," Caster said, "and you know it."

_Seeker said that the sorcerer had had—what was that, oh yes—four spiritual and four intellectual and two physical pathways and that he seemed almost godlike._ Zazie remembered. _He said I have nine and Caster agreed. What does that make me? _

"Zazie let me clarify what I see. Caster please join me" Seeker said as he peered once more into the girl's mind.

There really was no sensation that two people were examining Zazie's mind but she still felt like there was. A haze started to fill her mind but, suddenly, part of her responded violently against it. Zazie felt her will push against the haze and she felt angered by its presence. Inside something stirred and responded with a mental jab. With a force like and arrow from a long bow Zazie expelled the intruders and glowered mentally. _Do not ever let anyone do that to me again. _A dark voice seemed to speak inside her head. _They mean no harm they're only trying to help me._ A light voice responded in the same manner. _What's happening?_ A voice that Zazie knew as her own spoke in response, _who's in my head? There is only me in your mind and that is who I am. I was born with your death and your old thoughts and actions were pathetic. Look what happened to me. I made the road that I walk on now. Leave it._ The dark voice said. _No, I'm here too and so is the she. It is not me to command or dictate. My nature is as old as life, perhaps older. I'll give me wisdom not anger. _The light voice argued. _I must push away the dark thoughts and save me from the path you are forcing. Besides, I've been with me from birth and am a gift of my mother. What's happening to me!_ Zazie's mental voice screamed in anguished confusion. _Are these Caster's and Seeker's thoughts?_ She asked herself. _Foolish mortal remnant my life passed to me as a gift from my mother. It is my time now and I no longer belong._ The dark voice spoke. _I'm not gone, I too am here and so is me; we did not depart with death._ Zazie heard an evil sounding laugh in her mind. _Do you think I can resist?_ _My will now dominates and will grow more powerful. I will drive you out._ _Enough! Stop this!_ Zazie screamed mentally and felt the others recede. _See, I still have control._ The light voice said as it faded. _I may still have the control but it is my power that will save us._ The dark voice said and faded, too.

". . . Zazie?" Caster small voice chimed.

Seeker and Caster looked on with great concern. She had forced them both from her mind as if they were mere nuisances: like an irritating fly or gnat. Then the young woman had somehow erected a mental barrier that didn't allow for intrusion but left an opening for them to know what was happening. They had watched with dread fascination as Zazie's mind cleaved into three distinct personalities and began to argue. Through an incredible amount of will, her main personality managed to suppress and command the others but the effort had left her mentally exhausted.

". . . Zazie?" Caster chimed again.

"Do you think we should summon Healer?" Seeker asked.

"Not yet, I sense unity once more from her." Caster said.

"Funny, I don't." Seeker said. "I think you're somehow connected to her."

Caster looked thoughtful for a moment and turned her mind inward. She studied her aura. Surprised, she saw that a very small tendril still remained connected to Zazie and that it now had three twigs between three aspects.

"Strange, I am connected." Caster said, surprised. "I thought I'd severed that when I woke from my Motherling. There must've been more of a connection than I was aware of. I'll have to look into it later but right now our concern is for Zazie."

First confusion and now calm filled Zazie's mind. _What is happening to me? Who are these voices? _She asked herself. _Both said they were me but how can that be?_ _I am the spirit of your Fae heritage. I am the gift of my mother. I've been with me all along but I was silent. I have a voice now._ The light voice spoke gently but Zazie sensed what felt like a mental snort of disgust. _What good did I do me; it was my power that allowed me to transmute death. I am the spirit of my second mother. Obviously, for now anyway, my old self still commands me but just because me is here doesn't mean I can control me. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_ Zazie mentally screamed once more.

Fascinated but feeling like intruders, Seeker and Caster continued watching the intriguing exchange.

". . . Zazie." Once more Caster chimed but she knew her voice was not reaching the young woman.

Questioningly, Caster turned to Seeker. As their eyes met, Seeker shrugged: he was as confused as Caster and just as curious.

"We must find a way to stop this. It will tear her apart." Caster said with concern.

"I can't reach her now." Seeker said. "I can only watch but there is one thing I know already, we'll have to proceed very cautiously and with greater permission than I'd anticipated."

_Seeker, Caster help me!_ Zazie mentally cried. _I'm going to have to do this alone._ The dark voice chuckled. _I know that I am being overheard? When I pushed those pathetic little creatures from my mind I left them a window to look inside. They will see what I am and will get rid of me. They will fear me and I will have to let me command or I will die. No, I will help to resist me. _The light voice retorted. _My old self will dominate me. My old self will be the bridge between me. I will not let darkness sully my soul. I may be evil but I am good. The old me will sustain me. I will show me and I will withdraw._

Suddenly Zazie collapsed. Seeker and Caster rushed to the girl's side and kept her from falling against the table. Both of them were still mentally connected to Zazie but they felt two of the presences drift from the girl's limp body. It was as if she had died.

_No!_ The dark voice's cry of anguish pierced to the core of Caster's and Seeker's consciousness. _I will command me! I will sustain me! I will be the one! I am a cursed creature and I can go no further than Limbo. _The light voice stated._ I will remain now that I know I can't be sustained without me. Me and I will have to submit to the original me or all of me will die. My Fae heritage compels me to live just as my dark heritage does. I and me will only survive if we submit to the original._

"Caster, I'm going to try something but it may be dangerous. If anything happens, go get Healer right away." Seeker said.

"What are you . . ." Caster began but sensed right away what Seeker was about to do. "No! It's too dangerous."

Seeker didn't listen and Caster watched as three columns of light rose from the table. Carefully, Seeker carefully lifted Zazie's limp body and laid her on a nearby padded bench. _You'd never know it to look at it him how powerful a Fae can be._ Caster thought with an odd out of place feeling. _I think I know what he's doing but I'm not sure he can get it to manifest. I must be ready too because if only the darkness comes I'll have to protect us._

Suddenly Zazie felt like she was being torn in three and her parts seemed to be pulled to separate bottle like containers.

Caster looked on with amazement as the three columns of light shimmered and began to shape themselves into three images that were without a doubt Zazie but two were different. Taking what seemed like physical forms, the three images settled on the table. Each manifestation was about the size of a pixie and Caster studied them in detail. The first looked like Zazie but had a dark aura and glowing red eyes. The second looked like Zazie too but she had Fae wings—butterfly style no less, a light aura and eyes that were completely sky blue and penetrating. The third was an exact replica of the Zazie they knew, albeit it smaller. The first image frightened her and it seemed to sense Caster's fear. It smiled at Caster, wickedly, and she saw that it had the fangs that the real Zazie had never possessed. The three images were distinctly aware of one another and Caster noted that the dark Zazie stared at the light Zazie with daggers in her eyes. The middle Zazie looked at her doppelgangers and seemed resigned to accept this odd situation. Mini-Zazie took a seat on the table and silently watched as her two counterparts glared at each other. Of the three, she seemed the most composed and just looked on with curiosity. _There's that ability to adjust to any circumstance no matter how strange. _Caster thought_. I do of envy her._

"Zazies," Seeker began as he addressed the Zazies, "can you hear me?"

"You, you're the one that took my name! I will not forgive your impudence! A lesser being has no right to contain or enslave me!" Zazie-dark exclaimed and glared at Seeker. Both the fairy and Caster felt a charge in the air and it felt as if a storm was about to erupt. "If the first me had allowed me to properly manifest she would've know better and we would have my name once more. Humans can be so dumb at times."

"I hear you, Seeker." Zazie-light spoke, "thank you for saving me from limbo. It seems we have an odd situation on our hands, don't we? Don't listen to the darker me, she's sullen because she wants to be a proper vampire but that can never happen and it couldn't happen, anyways, because I am here too."

"And you Zazie?" Seeker asked as he addressed the centre image.

"I'm fine, just a little confused that's all." Mini-Zazie replied. "Oh, by the way Seeker."

"Yes?" Seeker replied.

"The Scrythe is behind you and looking menacing." Mini-Zazie added nonchalantly.

"What!" Seeker exclaimed as he spun around to face the obsidian guardian. "Library?"

"Yes Seeker." Library responded.

"Why did the Scrythe show up?" Seeker asked.

"May I speculate upon this fascinating spectacle before you?" Library asked with surprising amusement.

"Yes, please do." Hunter's voice rose from the doorway.

"I'm curious too." Healer said as she fluttered from a high window and looked at the table. "And is the shell alright?"

"Shell?" mini-Zazie said with confusion.

"I've only shifted her mind, Healer." Seeker replied. "The body is basically asleep as we speak. I'm glad you and Hunter are here; it saves me summoning you."

"Minds would be more accurate." Healer said with quiet sarcasm as she looked at the Caster sized Zazies on the table.

"By the way, why are you two here?" Seeker asked the new arrivals

"Of course we're here, Seeker," Hunter said and rolled her eyes. "That warning chime went off again."

"It did?" Seeker said with surprise.

_Sometimes for someone so smart he can be really dumb._ Hunter thought. _Maybe that's a little harsh; perhaps distracted is a better word._

"So, why did it go off, why is the Scrythe here and why are there now three mini-Zazies." Hunter asked. "Library?"

"Yes Hunter." Library responded.

"Explain."

"Seeker cast a Consciousness Containment Column and this is what happened." Library said. "I believe the Scrythe is here because the Zazie on the middle-Zazie's left harbours the aura that the guardian remembers from last night."

"Wonderful," Hunter sighed. "What have you done Seeker and can you fix it?"

"Everything should return to normal once the spell collapses." Seeker replied sounding a bit like a child who had been caught doing something naughty.

"So?" Hunter said as her eyes burned into Seeker. The hanging 'so' was an obvious question that needed no further explanation.

"What you are seeing is the physical manifestation of Zazie's mind." Seeker said.

"Physical! . . . You mean those images have substance?" Healer exclaimed.

"Only while here and under the power of the spell." Seeker explained.

"You mean I'm real?" Zazie-light asked.

"Of course you are; you exist don't you?" Caster replied.

"Does that mean I can move around?" Zazie-dark said with a sinister lilt.

"Yes, while here anyway," Seeker replied "but since you are an aspect of your body should something happen to you or any of the others you'll likely die. No that's not correct, exactly; let me rephrase it for you: since you are already dead you would cease to exist."

Caster watched Zazie-dark frown and felt like she had an idea what that Zazie had been considering.

_Damn._ Zazie-dark thought. _We can hear me, I know._ Zazie-light thought in return. _We may be physically separate but we are still one with the original._

"Stop it!" Zazie-centre said from her spot on the table.

"Huh?" Seeker said looking at mini-Zazie.

"This may sound odd but Seeker, Hunter, everyone," mini-Zazie said, "I seem to be fighting with myself and suddenly I feel like a mother with two quarrelling children."

"Once more, Zazie, I'm amazed by your resolve and ability to adapt to strange situations." Hunter said.

"Thank-you, Hunter." Mini-Zazie and Zazie-light said in unison. Zazie-dark looked like she was brooding.

"So what do we do now?" Zazie-light said.

The pixie sized Zazie fluttered over to Caster and hovered before her. Teasingly, the clothes that matched the other Zazies, including the main one still asleep, dissolved from her small form. While she looked like Zazie she still maintained the perfect body and proportions, which were natural for the Fae.

"Hi." Zazie-light said to Caster as she fluttered before the pixie, "I'm just like you now and when I'm like this I'm the same size, too."

Unexpectedly, Zazie-light amorously hugged and caressed the pixie.

"Do you want to play with me, Caster?" Zazie-light purred.

Mini-Zazie's cheeks went pink and she covered her face with her hands. Zazie-dark looked on, scowled and began pacing. Hunter, Healer and Seeker—not knowing what to make of this display—looked away: each felt like they had walked into something private. Had anyone been paying attention they would have seen something that they had all thought was impossible: Caster was blushing and squirming uncomfortably.

"Knock it off, me." Zazie-dark said. "Besides, I'd prefer Equis and what he has to offer a girl."

Mini-Zazie remained silent and embarrassed. _I don't think I should behave like this._ She thought. _Why?_ Zazie-light asked. _You are behaving like the pixie with her insatiable hunger._ Zazie-dark replied. _Why shouldn't I. Besides I've never been out before and I have been with her since birth—a girl needs to have some fun. Stop it, now!_ Mini-Zazie commanded, again; the others fell silent. _This is important for me-us-I we all know it. Human language does not work with this._ Mini-Zazie thought, resigned. _That's an understatement_. Zazie-dark replied.

"Um . . ." Seeker began and clapped his hands, "back to the matter at hand and what is happening here."

"Fine," Hunter said, "will someone explain what's going on?"

Trying not to be distracted by the sight of Zazie's arm ardently holding Caster's waist while playfully caressing the pixie's thigh, Seeker cleared his throat and looked at the two Zazies on the table. One was pacing while the other sat quietly, waiting.

"Caster and I were looking into Zazie's pathways and discovered something surprising." Seeker began. "While we were in her mind she suddenly forced us out but left us a window so we could follow a very strange conversation. The next thing we know there are three Zazies in the shell and they began to—for lack of a better word—argue. It was beginning to get very confusing so I cast the consciousness column spell hoping that the three parts would merge and we'd be able to figure out what is going on with her pathways and why she has nine."

"Who has nine?" Healer asked.

"Zazie." Seeker answered.

"And?" Hunter prompted.

"Well . . ." Seeker began, "At first we thought that the pathways belonged to a single being but we discovered that they were actually co-existing aspects of Zazie. I can't really explain it because I've never heard of it, let alone seen it, but more than one distinct personality inhabits the one shell, now."

"So, which is the real Zazie?" Hunter asked.

"It not a case of which is real and which is not." Seeker began. "They are all Zazie—just different aspects of her. There is the dominate human-Zazie who is sitting on the table looking very intently at me. There is the fae-Zazie—over beside Caster there."

They all looked at Caster and Zazie. Caster seemed completely unaware of them or anything other than fae-Zazie's advances. _The pixie looks really uncomfortable._ Healer thought with a smile.

"Fae-Zazie is obviously the latent fae abilities that Healer had felt." Seeker said, "She's now free from the confines of human reality and has manifested herself as a Fae. The last Zazie I'm guessing is the vampire-Zazie and that she was created after Zazie's encounter with her maker. Why they manifested separately like they did I'm not sure."

"I'm dead, dummy," Vampire-Zazie said to Seeker, "and because I'm dead my spirit is not fully bound and formed by my shell. You split the parts, accidentally, when you and the stupid pixie tried to figure out why you saw nine pathways. The only reason I can see why we are here is because there are essentially three of us and because the human-Zazie was cursed she was unable to ascend upon her death and because of that, her and the silly brazen one were forced to stick around. It would have been my body entirely if that hadn't happened but now I'm stuck here; with them. It wouldn't have been so bad if had been just me and the human-Zazie. We would have worked together and over time I would likely have bent her will to mine. Unfortunately, for me anyway, your poking around woke 'Floozazie'. Now I'm stuck with the both of them and we are now all awake at the same time and I can't get rid of them because I would cease to exist like you said, Seeker."

"I'm in Hell." Vampire-Zazie mumbled with resignation

"How do you know all this?" Seeker asked vampire-Zazie

"It seems a lot of instinctual and intellectual knowledge gets passed on with a vampire's making." Vampire-Zazie replied.

"So, what does this mean to me?" Mini-Zazie asked

"It means we are bound to the original, which is you." Vampire-Zazie said. "When fae-Zazie briefly severed your aspects the shell began to die with me trapped inside; I was helpless. Fae-Zazie was right we can't exist apart."

"So we will have to reach some type of compromise." Fae-Zazie suddenly spoke and disconnected herself from a very uncomfortable Caster. _I'm glad we've introduced a greater selection of words to describe ourselves. _Human-Zazie thought. _Just using I and me was confusing._

Healer looked at her flustered pixie friend and couldn't help but laugh.

"You're next sweetie." Fae-Zazie said with playful naughtiness as she fluttered back to the table—she seemed to have looked directly into Healer's mind. She sat beside mini-Zazie and tenderly put her arm around her other self and looked up at the fairy.

It was Healer's turn to blush as she felt fae-Zazie's charm tendrils reach for her and Healer was sure that she saw the tip of fae-Zazie's tongue wet the top of that aspect's lips. Fearful, Healer put a mental barrier between their minds. _If she pushes just a little, even as she is now, I'll be overwhelmed._ Healer thought fearfully.

"Stop it!" mini-Zazie commanded and the assault on Healer's mind stopped immediately.

Fae-Zazie stood and turned away from mini-Zazie; she looked like she was pouting.

"Ha Ha" Vampire-Zazie said. "Maybe having to share a body with you won't be so bad."

"This may sound odd," mini-Zazie said, "but I need to talk to myself for a bit."

_We know that we are unable to survive without these people helping us._ Mini-Zazie thought. _We also know that we may be together for a very long time so obviously we will need to work and live together. It seems one of us is good and one of us is evil. I guess that make me neutral._ Mini-Zazie said._ Good and evil don't apply to us we've all been neutral from the beginning and even when I exercised my will to protect us it was out of a need to survive: not a will to dominate. _Vampire-Zazie thought. _Things just got messy when Seeker and Caster began seeking the best way to teach us, _fae-Zazie interjected,_ and once we returned to the shell I believe that only the human-Zazie will remain awake. I agree,_ vampire-Zazie thought. _So,_ mini-Zazie thought, _I must learn to protect all of us if I wish to survive. Yes._ The vampire and fae Zazies answered. _I wonder?_ Fae-Zazie thought. _What?_ Mini and vampire Zazie asked. _Maybe there is a way for us all to remain awake at least while in the carriage where the magic is strong. What are you thinking?_ Vampire-Zazie asked. _Let's ask if it is possible that we remain split like this while we train. Go on._ Vampire-Zazie thought as mini-Zazie considered the implications. _What good will that do? _Vampire-Zazie asked her fae counterpart. _Here is what I suggest—if it's possible that is—since we all automatically share our knowledge we could each train in the areas that our aspects are best suited at. What happens to our body, then?_ Mini-Zazie asked. _If we can do this then what we do is leave mini-Zazie with the body and she can undertake the physical training that was suggested. Vampire-Zazie and I will use these forms. While human-Zazie trains the body we will train our minds. Vampire-Zazie will study sorcery since that seems to fit her nature and I will study Fae magic with Healer._ _You're just trying to get some time with Healer so you can play with her, _vampire-Zazie protested,_ and mini-Zazie will get time with Equis and we all know about the feelings there—all I get is Seeker. _Vampire-Zazie actually sounded kind of jealous._ What are you thinking?_ Mini-Zazie thought with humour. _That we'll fool around with our teachers instead of learning and you feel that is somehow unfair. Besides, you'll get Caster, too, and we all know how easy she'll be to play with. Besides, I if understand things correctly, anything one of us does will in some manner be experienced by all of us. So, if I do end up fooling around with Equis, you'll be there too. _Mini-Zazie thought wryly. _I'm scary._ Vampire-Zazie thought. _Very scary._ Fae-Zazie concurred.

"Seeker?" human-Zazie suddenly spoke.

"Yes human-Zazie." Seeker replied.

"Drop the human or fae or vampire preface when we're together." Zazie said "We are one after all. I have an idea but I don't know if it is possible . . ."

"You don't seem as meek as the whole Zazie." Healer abruptly observed.

"I was never meek—harlot here, remember." mini-Zazie was obviously speaking for them all. "I'm wondering if we could use this split to our advantage."

"How?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Since our time till the new moon is short, and I do want to visit my mother's grave," mini-Zazie began, "and of course we have to worry about the next full moon too . . ."

"Yes?" Caster asked having found her voice after her encounter with fae-Zazie.

"Oh, Caster, you're still with us." Healer chuckled.

This time she couldn't hide it from her friends: Caster blush deepened and she felt her heart begin to race, again.

"Now you know what it's like." Healer said mischievously.

Caster stuck her tongue out playfully but composed her self quickly.

"Can I?" Vampire-Zazie interjected.

"Sorry." Healer and Caster apologized.

"As I was saying," mini-Zazie began anew. "If we can use the split to our advantage each of my aspects will be able to train in the area best suited for them. Obviously this means we can learn things up to three times as fast. So, is it possible for the vampire-me to learn sorcery from Seeker and Caster while the fae-me learns Fae magic from Healer and that the human-me learns the physical arts you mentioned from Hunter, Equis and Driver?"

"I don't know." Seeker said thoughtfully.

"Very well then, we will return to our body, for now, and start learning that way I guess." Mini-Zazie said.

With her words fading away, Zazie stirred from her odd slumber and opened her eyes.

"That was very strange." Zazie said

"I'd say." Healer responded.

"Who am I speaking to?" Seeker asked.

"Me." Zazie said.

"Which me?" Healer asked.

"The original I guess," Zazie replied, "it's a little confusing."

"Are your other aspects asleep?" Seeker asked.

"No," Zazie said after pausing briefly, "they are awake but they are unable to manifest themselves directly to you. If they wish to say something they'll have to do it through me."

"It's going to be boring being trapped like that and unable to communicate." Caster said. "What will they do?"

Zazie blushed.

"What is it dear?" Healer asked with concern.

"The fae-me is trying to seduce the vampire-me." Zazie blurted out then covered her mouth. Her blush deepened as she felt the tendrils of arousal creeping through her body.

Healer, Hunter, Caster and Seeker exchanged awkward glances.

"Stop it!" Zazie exclaimed. "That is wrong in so many ways."

"Stop what? Wrong?" Healer asked, confused.

"Um . . ." Zazie began, paused and then mustered her strength. "The vampire-me isn't putting up much of a fight. I think I better sit down again because I feel kind of dizzy."

Zazie's last words trailed off breathlessly and Caster tittered decadently while thinking about what was going on inside Zazie.

"At least it looks like they'll be able to get along." Seeker said flatly.

At first it was Caster but soon everyone but Zazie was laughing raucously.

Zazie somehow turned a deeper red, if that was even possible, and the helpless look from the girl drove the laughter on until everyone was panting.

"Sorry." Healer said as she tried to contain herself.

"What?" Zazie said weakly.

"I said sorry." Healer replied.

"I know, sorry." Zazie addressed Healer. "The vampire and fae in me are just letting me know that they can affect me even if they can't manifest directly. We also feel happy and coquettish too."

Although unable to grow any more crimson, Zazie once more covered her mouth with her hands. This was followed by another round of laughter and, eventually, Zazie was able to join in as she realized how odd she must sound to them.

"I've never seen someone so awake if that is the right word for you, Zazie." Hunter said.

"As I was saying," Zazie said as her composer returned, "we need to get started or I'll never learn what I need to know by the new moon."

"Very well, Zazie." Hunter said, "Healer and I will leave you to the tender mercies of Caster and Healer. Whether we should leave them with you is another question open to debate."

Zazie stared blankly at Hunter.

"Just kidding, Zazie." Hunter smiled at Zazie and turned to leave. "I still expect to see you at lunch so don't wear yourself or your teachers out."

With a wave, Hunter exited the room.

"Be careful you three," Healer said and fluttered back to the window and then flew off under the morning light.

"Zazie," Seeker said, suddenly serious, "I would like to enter your mind and use a short cut in your education. Will that be all right?"

Zazie nodded.

"Vampire-Zazie," He continued as if addressing another. "May I enter your mind? You too, fae-Zazie."

"They said you may." Zazie spoke for her aspects.

"Thank you," Seeker said. "Please relax. As you know I'm unable to use magic in any manner worth teaching but Caster can. What I intend to do first is plant some of my knowledge into your mind. Theory, background and assistive knowledge would be the best way to describe it. This will save us a lot of time, since learning in the traditional way will take too long. Now, understand this, Zazie, just because I've implanted knowledge does not mean that you'll be able to use it immediately or in a sense really know it because part of knowledge must come from experience and there are no short cuts to experience. You will have to practice what I impart to your mind. Do you understand?"

Zazie nodded.

"All right then, please relax." Seeker instructed.

"You already asked us to relax fae-me wants me to tell you." Zazie said

"So I did." Seeker concurred.

"Seeker?" Zazie said.

"Yes?" Seeker replied.

"Vampire-me wants to tell you that she'll be watching everything you do and if you try anything dangerous she will hurt you this time, instead of just pushing you out." Zazie said but there was no denying who was speaking under the young woman's words.

Seeker felt a little stunned and concerned by what Zazie had said and the way she had said it. _It seems that the others can manifest themselves a little, even when in the shell. _Seeker thought and realized that he must be very careful or he would find out how much power Zazie could throw at him should she become angered. _I don't really want to find that out first hand, _he thought.

"Ready?" Seeker asked, warily.

Zazie nodded.

Once more Zazie felt haze enter her mind. It seemed warm and relaxing and time drifted on without any sensation of flow. She felt motion and activity in her mind but it remained just below the threshold of consciousness. In this state, she felt her other selves also drift off into an almost semi-sleep and together they snoozed the time away.

"Wake up, Zazie." Seeker whispered softly.

Suddenly Zazie became alert and yet felt a little dazed.

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep. Shall we get started?" Zazie said faintly. "I didn't know I was so tired. It was awfully rude of me to fall asleep when you where about to start."

"Zazie," Caster chimed playfully, "it's almost lunch time. We've been at it for hours."

"But . . . but I—I mean we were sleeping." Zazie said confused.

"Zazie," Seeker said and the girl turned to face him, "What's on the table?"

Zazie looked at the table.

"Books." She replied simply.

"What do you know about the books?" Seeker asked.

"There is a copy of Homer's Odyssey and Cicero's De Re Pulica in their original languages." Zazie said with out thinking. "It doesn't mean anything to me though."

"Perhaps not," Seeker said, "but how did you that that is what they are?"

"It's on the cover, there." Zazie said pointing at the books but slowly what Seeker was hinting at became clear. "I read them, didn't I?"

"Yes!" Caster chimed and tittered happily. "It worked!"

Seeker looked at the pixie with amused frustration because Caster seemed to have doubted his abilities to do what he had done. _Of course it works, after all I'm Seeker—it's what I do. I learn and I teach and I've learn some shortcuts in my life._ Seeker thought.

"Now, Zazie," Seeker began, "please check with you aspects and tell me if they learned as well."

Zazie nodded and closed her eyes. A smile formed on her lips and outwardly it looked like there was a sense of relief and celebration from inside the young woman.

"They all got it!" Zazie exclaimed, happily. "I, we were so worried that we would not be able to learn very fast."

"I'm glad, Zazie," Seeker said, "but remember—all of you—that all you can do is read in a language called Greek and a language called Latin. Being able to read is not enough; you must learn to associate the words with ideas, concepts and things. You also need to associate words with images in your imaginations because a great part of the joy of reading is the images you create to another's words. When you read correctly many stories become almost like real life. The hard part is done but you still have a long way to go. I would suggest that you spend time reading so you can properly correlate your abilities."

"I'm very glad you're elated Zazie," Caster began, "but I'm getting hungry."

Zazie's stomach growled at the mention of lunch. She blushed, a little.

"I guess I'm kind of hungry." Zazie said. "Let's go."

Zazie rose from the table and walked to the door. As she passed stacks of books and scrolls, Zazie found that she couldn't help but try and read what was on the shelves. It was as if a new world had been given to her and her aspects.

"She looks really happy, Seeker." Caster said as she watched the lithe girl almost skip to the door. "Will it all be so easy?"

"No," Seeker said, "but I'm beginning to think that nothing will be impossible for her. The big test will come when we start developing her talents and see how much power she can actually access on command. Potential and ability don't always correspond with one another, you know that."

"Still," Caster said, "to see her so happy is a surprise. I'm not sure if I would survive what she has nor do I think I could cope with two extra mes inside."

"One extra you would be too many, Caster." Seeker chuckled.

"You two coming?" Zazie called from the door, happily, and for a moment she looked truly like an innocent child. "I'm hungry and I'm not sure I know where to go. Come on you two."

"You go ahead Caster, there are a few things that are commanding my attention and need to be researched." Seeker said. "Give my regards to everyone and come and get me for dinner if I don't show up."

As Caster fluttered to meet Zazie, Seeker turned and looked at the Scrythe that remained behind him.

"It's just you and me buddy." He said to the guardian

"Are you speaking to me?" Library asked.

"No, the Scrythe." Seeker replied.

"I don't think the Scrythe is much of a conversationalist, Seeker." Library teased and the tone surprised Seeker.

"You've change too, Library."

"I guess I've grown, Seeker. What do you think will become of Zazie and her aspects." Library asked with concern.

Seeker watched Caster flutter to where Zazie waited. The door opened and for a moment Zazie was framed within it. The light from the world model made it look like Zazie had a halo and Seeker found himself intently looking at the girl.

"I don't know, Library." He said at last.

* * *

"Isn't Seeker coming?" Zazie asked when Caster reached the door.

"No, he said he needed to check a few things." Caster chimed.

"Isn't he Hungry?" Zazie continued.

"I guess not but then we Fae don't really need to eat very much." Caster explained, "We're able to survive fairly well on the energy of nature that surrounds us. Much like you do but to a lesser extent. Eating for us is more focused on the social side, unlike Hunter, Equis and Driver: they need to eat."

"Bye Seeker." Zazie said with a wave and, for a moment, it sounded as if her voice had chimed like Caster's.

Seeker waved back as Zazie followed Caster through the door.

With Caster fluttering just ahead, Zazie followed the pixie around the model of the world and to the door. She wasn't bothered as much by the clear floor but she was still wary. The door opened for them and Zazie and Caster stepped outside and into a heavy warm rain. It felt good at first but shortly their wet clothes began to feel heavy and uncomfortable. Caster, as was her want, had an easy solution to her discomfort: she got rid of the clothes. Zazie wasn't feeling as daring and even with her fae side encouraging it she resisted doing the same. Inside, Zazie felt a little dark cloud and knew that her vampire was irritated by her precocious fae side. _Get along you two._ Zazie mentally directed them. _Don't want to._ Fae-Zazie replied, playfully. _Beside the vampire me has become all prudish, she was more fun earlier. Bah!_ Vampire-Zazie exclaimed in mock frustration. Together, they followed Caster across the bridge and under the boughs of the great trees of the glade. Beneath the leaves, the rain did not reach the ground and the path between the massive trunks remained dry.


	17. Physical Education

**Part XVII—Physical Education**

There seemed to be a lot of commotion from the trail that lead from the sorcerer's home and those seated at the table—Hunter, Healer, Equis and Driver—looked towards the noise. Stepping from the wood, Zazie appeared with Caster who was fluttering by the girl. Zazie looked unbelievably happy and seemed to be glowing with delight. Her joy seemed absolutely contagious because Caster looked happier—if that were even possible considering that she tended to be pretty happy most of the time—than she usually did. Caster was naked, too—not very surprising, either, since it was hard to keep the pixie clothed at the best of times. Those at the table waited for the pixie and the girl to take their seats and Equis and Driver exchanged knowing glances but seeing Zazie so happy while in the company of another saddened Equis. Surprised, Equis felt a heart beat a few awkward rhythms and it seemed to hurt a little. _I guess she knows what she likes._ Equis thought, a bit sourly, yet he still felt happy in the overwhelmingly joyous glow that Zazie radiated.

"Hi Hunter—Hi Healer—Hi Driver." Zazie said to her friends sitting at the table and then added separately and with a special smile. "Hi Equis."

Zazie's 'Hi Equis' sounded different than the others—at least to him anyway, _I'm not an afterthought, after all. _Equis realized as the girl's tenor held a special tone and hint of something different; it infectiously invaded his thoughts and Equis felt almost like he was under her thrall once more. It felt as if his soul and feelings were laid bare to the girl and he liked it. Feeling awkwardly betrayed by his own feelings, he sensed Zazie's mental tendrils caress his mind; in a fashion that could only be described as sensual. He looked away from his former master (_Former Master?_ He thought and it surprised him that he felt a sense of loss in his freedom) and tried to hide his face: Equis was sure he was blushing.

_Stop that fae-me,_ Zazie thought. _You'll make him uncomfortable and he's really kind of shy we know. It wasn't me,_ fae-Zazie thought in denial forcing the human-Zazie to consider the vampire_. What! You can't possibly think it was me?_ Vampire-Zazie retorted but she wasn't very convincing.

"How was your morning, Zazie?" Equis said as he found his voice. _Did my voice crack as I spoke?_ He thought with embarrassment.

Zazie's smiled at him and her smile out shone the sun in his eyes, momentarily. She was different, he realized. _More confident maybe?_ He thought. _Why?_

"We can read now!" she happily exclaimed, "but we'll need to practice a lot to get good at it. We can't wait till this afternoon. I can't wait to see what you have to show me when we're alone."

_Why did I just say it like that?_ Zazie asked herself. She blushed and covered her mouth: the implications of what she had said were obvious, as was the tone . . . _Not me._ Fae-Zazie thought. Vampire-Zazie lewdly chuckled.

"Stop it!" Zazie exclaimed.

"Stop what?" Equis asked with confusion.

"Not you, sorry." Zazie said but her answer made no sense to either Driver or Equis.

Searching eyes of dumbfounded males looked at the females in their midst. The girls seemed to be holding something of secret, Equis and Driver knew and they were enjoying the spectacle of their discomfort.

"Are you feeling all right, Zazie?" Driver asked.

"We're fine, Driver." She replied.

_That was an odd use of a plural pronoun._ Driver thought with great unease. _What do the girls know? Poor Equis, Zazie seems to be really teasing him, too—somehow. The pixie must have put her up to it. _Worried for his friend, Driver flashed a warning glare at the girl.

Driver was not completely sure about the girl—this part vampire in their midst—and he had yet to forgive the girl for what she had done to his friend. Although he had understood why it had happened and that it would have happened to him if he had initially picked her up; he wasn't ready to forgive the girl or forget her actions._ Not yet, that's for sure; at least the girl released Equis when asked, but . . . _ Driver's thoughts trailed off but the girl still remained a question that had yet to be answered. She made him feel uneasy, he knew that for sure but he didn't really know why. _Perhaps it's the way the girl has adjusted to her circumstances, so quick, and then ingratiated herself with the family so readily._ Driver thought. _It's odd that the others aren't suspicious. I'll remain vigilant for them. _He considered as he looked at the girl. Suddenly, he realized—or at least sensed—that the girl was aware of his thoughts and that, by some arcane-like means, had seen his glare; the girl returned it—somehow—but the girl wasn't looking at him. Unexpectedly an overpowering presence entered Driver's mind. It began to play with his sensations—the private ones no less—and it made him feel uncomfortable and, embarrassingly, very warm. The girl's probing presence released his mind and then erupted into non-threatening laughter. It resounded loudly in his mind and sounded like he thought the girl might sound if she laughed. _Odd,_ he thought, _it sounds—no feels—like it's coming from more than one person._

"Stop teasing Equis and leave Driver alone." Zazie said oddly. "We shouldn't do that to them . . . oh . . . sorry, did we say that out loud?"

The last was directed at Equis and Driver and they blankly nodded. They stared at the young woman; they were unsure what was happening or why her manner of speech was strangely odd.

"I need to explain something to you two, we think." Zazie said and Driver once more noted the awkward pronoun use. He glanced at his friend; it looked like Equis was fighting something other than the vagaries of language usage.

"We're not sure where to begin though." Zazie said sounding uncertain in a plural sort of way as she coyly tapped her index fingers together.

Caster, Healer and Hunter exchanged glances. They appeared to be debating, silently, who would be best to describe the odd circumstances that now presented themselves. With a deep breath, Healer opened her mouth and began to explain what had happened. Occasionally, Caster or Hunter added a comment and eventually the story was laid out for the men.

"Three Zazies, huh." Equis said, finding his voice.

"I wonder what Scout will think?" Driver added.

"Where is my mate?" Caster chimed with a hungry—not for food—tone.

Healer and Hunter looked at each other and then at Zazie and Caster. _Zazie sure has unsettled and roused our naughty pixie._ Hunter mentally chuckled at Casters tone. _Thing's are about to get stranger, I think._ Hunter continued. _What was that proverb—or was it a curse?—that the sorcerer had told me once? It was from the East, wasn't it—oh yes: 'May you live in interesting times.' Well, times sure look to get interesting._

"He's monitoring the cottage, Caster." Driver replied. "He said he would be back later this evening but not necessarily in time for dinner."

"Oh." Caster replied, sounding oddly breathless in her tone of underlying frustration that accented her words.

"Shall we eat?" Hunter asked.

"Please, I'm really hungry!" Zazie said.

The table before them became laden with various fruits, cheeses, breads and sliced meats. Zazie hungrily attacked her food and ate ravenously. _Had lessons with Seeker and Caster been that demanding? _Equis asked himself as he followed the young woman's every move. Suddenly he sensed that at least one of the Zazies was studying and poking at him. Although it gave him a chill; the attention was welcome too. Equis returned his mind to the midday meal and began to eat: he may need more energy this afternoon then he had anticipated. He remained oblivious to the chatter and banter from the four women and ate his midday meal silently: Driver looked like he was doing the same. Finishing his last mouthful of sweet bread, Equis rose from the table.

"I'm going to set things up," Equis said, "I'll see you in a little while."

"I'll help," Driver said and rose as well.

_Driver looked like he felt. Did lunch sit heavy for him too or was it the information?_ Equis asked himself.

Leaving the dinning glade, Equis and Driver walked into the forest. The two made there way along a well worn trail that led to the area of the vale that they shared. In a small clearing, two cottages faced a third larger building that backed on the forest wall. Of the two cottages, one was Equis' and the other belonged to Hunter and Driver but their destination was the larger building.

"What do you think, Equis?" Driver asked as he held the door for his friend.

"About what?"

"Come on, I know you're at least infatuated with the girl and maybe even a little in love with her." Driver said seriously.

"The girl? Oh you mean Zazie. I honestly don't know, Driver." Equis said. "That I have feelings for her I can't nor will deny but 'in love'. I'm a little old for her don't you think?"

"Considering what the girl is, does age really mean anything?" Driver asked.

"It's the 'what she is' that concerns me. Do we really know?" Equis replied in question. "I don't think even the smartest—and I'm not one of them—of us know what she is. At first we thought she was a vampire; now I don't know what to make of her and the way she's been spending time with Caster and Healer, I'm not sure I'll fit in with that. The Fae are too provocative and their proclivity towards sexual adventures exceeds my own."

"You jealous?" Driver asked.

"Just between you and I, yes a little I guess. It took me a while to realize what it was that I was feeling." Equis replied. "It's an odd feeling; I'd never experienced it before."

"I think I understand," Driver said. "The feelings I developed for Hunter, and she for me, after our summons was new for us then, too. The spirit follows the flesh I guess and now that we have flesh our spirits want to experience things that our former selves weren't aware of, needed nor desired.

"By the way, Equis," Driver added, "now that we have these physical sensations and feelings, do you ever felt lonely? You've lived by yourself all these years and I can't imagine what that's like."

"Hmm . . . I don't think I knew what lonely was until recently," Equis replied, "but after my initial contact with Zazie and subsequent enslavement, I've come to know it. I sometimes wonder about myself, now, because I sometimes miss being her thrall. When she held me in her power there was a bond that went beyond master and slave. I didn't like my will being controlled but I also felt like she would look out for me as I did for her."

Driver stared at his friend for a moment, surprised by the admission, and then walked to the weapons cabinet. Opening it, Driver looked over the various weapons and training implements within. _I hope Equis doesn't get hurt;_ he thought as he considered what might be the best weapon to train the girl with. _Not likely going to be doing that today but I still need to think about it. Let's see . . . she's not very tall so a lance or long sword won't be the best match. Perhaps a mace or morning-star?—no no, that will never do. A girl shouldn't be using weapons that rely mostly on brute strength, besides we don't know how strong the girl is yet._ Driver continued, thoughtfully._ Mind you, since the girl's a vampire strength may not be an issue, right? Perhaps an Eastern weapon would work? Girls look good while practicing Eastern sets and the fluidity of motion that go with them, usually, seem to enhance a girl's attractiveness and exposes her in a most enticing and immodest way . . ._ _What am I thinking? That sounded just like Caster. I guess there is something about the girl that has unsettled all of us, one way or another. That's it._ Driver thought as he drew out a wooden sword. He looked at it with satisfaction and found that he could imagine the girl using it.

"A bokken?" Equis asked as he saw what Driver had drawn from the cabinet.

"Yes, I think Kenjutsu will be a good match for the." Driver replied, "Who knows, maybe we can teach the girl Battōjutsu too. Besides we have that nice katana that no one is using. I think the girl will look good using the Edo forms, too, and I think the fluid nature will suit the girl too."

"Her name is Zazie." Equis said angrily.

W_hy won't he us her name? _He asked himself silently.

"Fine then," Driver began; surprised by his friend's cross tone, "I think the fluid nature will suit Zazie . . . better?"

Equis nodded.

"You don't really like her do you, Driver?" Equis asked with a reconciliatory tone.

"I don't really know her to like her. I'm suspicious that's all." Driver answered. "So, do you think Zazie will suit Kenjutsu?

"You're assuming she has an aptitude for martial arts," Equis said, "We will still need to assess that. By the way, shouldn't they be here soon?"

As if his words were prophetic, Equis and Driver heard the women chattering away, outside, as they approached and then entered the building.

"What's this?" Zazie asked as she looked around.

"It's our physical training hall." Hunter answered.

"Oh, hello Healer." Driver said as the fairy followed Hunter and Zazie through the door. "We don't see you in here very often."

"I thought I might be helpful and I'm curious too." Healer said.

"Very well then, will you all take a seat on the floor, please? He asked.

"No lectures, Driver." Hunter said as she settled on the floor. "You're as bad as Seeker, sometimes, when you start talking about the physical arts."

"Physical arts?" Zazie said with a questioning tone and for some reason she added. "The only physical art I know may not be very useful."

Zazie was surprised she had said it but figured that one of her aspects was being playful again. _Oh well,_ she thought, _I'll have to get used to it I guess but I sure hope they'll settle soon: they keep embarrassing us. Now stop that you two and listen._

"Oh, you have some martial training?" Driver asked eagerly.

"Martial?" Zazie said, puzzled, "What do you mean by martial—isn't that something city guards and knights do?"

"What physical art were you talking about then?" Driver asked, innocently.

Hunter and Healer exchange glances and smiled. Healer leaned towards Hunter.

Healer tittered and whispered to Hunter, "I think I know what she's talking about . . . I wonder if she'll tell them?"

"I think she'll be too shy," Hunter giggled her reply quietly.

"I don't know," Healer whispered again, "the two other aspects of Zazie have given her a frightening level of confidence in very short order. Besides, I would love to see the look on Driver's and Equis' face if she does tell them."

"You're sometimes as bad as Caster, you know." Hunter softly snickered.

"I'm fae too." She replied and added a provocative smile.

_What physical art?_ Zazie thought. _I'm not sure I want to answer that. Go ahead. _Fae-Zazie said. _What's wrong?_ Vampire-Zazie thought, _I think his response will be funny. I'm sure Equis' will be amusing, too. _Fae-Zazie added. _Well they do know what I was._ Zazie thought. _I may as well just spit it out. A little discomfort now may save me a lot later._ _You go girl!_ Fae and Vampire Zazie thought in unison.

"Um . . ." Zazie began, timidly. "As you know I used to live in a brothel and I was—how shall I say it . . . yes that's it—earned my keep."

Driver began to fidget but he listened intently. _How much does he know about my past? _Zazie asked her self. _I know Equis is aware of it and, well, Hunter and Healer had to know it but Driver is a stranger, isn't he?_

"Now," Zazie continued, demurely, "there were a few—um—clients that had a good rapport with our house's mistress. These customers got—shall I say—extra service because they paid well and because they treated us—the working girls that is—well too. They even gave us gifts, sometimes: that was the type of men who were treated special—I guess you could say. Now, our mistress was also once a working girl, like I was, and had developed some—tricks—to entertain her favourites when they came. She taught us—me and the girl I shared my room with, that is—some techniques that were of an unacceptable and lurid nature: to the Church, anyway. Because Elfrida—that's her name—and I were very close and—um—playful; we sometimes entertained the brothel mistress' special clientele together."

Driver turned as red as molten metal and even Equis—who knew Zazie's history—looked uncomfortable with her admission. Hunter and Healer shared an amusing smile and Zazie—her aspects anyway—laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Zazie said to the men.

"No . . . No that's fine." Driver managed to say. "All right then, I guess we need to get to the business at hand. I've been asked to help train you in some—other—physical arts."

"Diver is our empty handed and weapons master." Hunter added.

"Thank you, Hunter." Driver continued. "Now, Zazie, I'm not sure which art will best to suit you—though I have a couple ideas that might—but first we need to take a look at what you're able to do now. Hunter will you assist me, please? You too Equis."

Hunter rose and stood before Driver as Equis took his place beside the woman. They bowed to Driver and then turned and faced each other. They bowed again and then each settled into odd standing positions. Curious, Zazie watched and to her surprise they start doing kicks and punches and motions that she had never seen before. She didn't understand it but it was very graceful and Zazie watched, enthralled, by the amazing flips and somersaults that they were able to perform in mid air. Easily, either of them could jump as high—or higher—than a tall man and they seemed able to do it effortlessly. _Magic I suppose._ Zazie thought. _Do they expect me to be able to learn this?_

"What you are seeing, Zazie," Driver began in explanation, "are forms of empty handed self defence. They are similar to some of the fighting styles we learned in a far Eastern land and they were further developed by me over time. It isn't magic, if that's what you are thinking. The initial styles that I adapted were developed over centuries of practice and the study of human anatomy."

"Anatomy?" Zazie said, quietly questioningly Healer.

"Anatomy is the study of an animal's body, Zazie." Healer said in kind as she leaned towards the young woman.

"Oh," Zazie replied, quietly.

"What you are seeing, thanks to Hunter's and Equis' remarkable skills," Driver continued, "are two empty handed fighting techniques that I developed. I took what I thought was best from the styles we had learned and, over time and practice; I adapted them to our peculiar natures. Granted, being Fae and Spirit Beings in physical form we are able to naturally do things that are physically impossible for humans; well any human that we've encountered in our travels."

"It's pretty to watch." Zazie said, awed.

"Fighting arts may be roughly divided into two basic families." Driver said, "Equis is using a linear style and Hunter is demonstrating a circular style. The difference between the two is in where the power comes from. The linear form is delineated by the strength of the fighter while the circular style is characterized by the agility of the fighter. In the linear form you impart your strength to your actions and in the circular style you use the strength of your rival and redirect it to your benefit. Females are usually better at the latter but there are always exceptions. Thank you Hunter, Equis."

Hunter and Equis stopped their actions and faced one another. Again they bowed and then turned and bowed to Driver. Driver bowed in return.

"We'll start with forms that are common to both styles and then work from that to find what style best suits you, Zazie." Driver said. "I'm not sure what your innate physical abilities may be but either way it will take a long time to master any technique It is going to require a lot of self discipline from you too: are you prepared to give that to me?"

Zazie nodded.

"Very well then," Driver began, again, "I've also be told to teach you some weapon forms. Let me demonstrate."

A straw figure in the shape and size of a human magically appeared beside Driver. In one fluid motion Driver drew a sword, which Zazie hadn't noticed, sliced the head from the figure, then somehow turned the blade in mid slash and bought it back down on the figure. He neatly cleaved the straw, from the shoulder to the waist, and then—in the same fluid action—returned the sword to its scabbard. _It was so fast,_ Zazie thought and her other aspects agreed.

"This is a style I learned on a far Eastern island," Driver explained. "In its basic form it is called Kenjutsu. The art of drawing, attacking and re-sheathing a sword in one continuous action is called Battōjutsu. They take years to master—if ever. Overall though, I think a katana will be a good sword for you, Zazie: it isn't too heavy or big. I think at some point we will also work on Kyūdō, which is a form of archery, again from the same far Eastern island. The best person for that will be Scout and we will have to impose on him, I think, to train you but for now we will begin with basics."

"Do you expect me to learn this?" Zazie asked.

"I don't expect anything," Driver said somewhat coldly. "You will either learn or you will not learn. I will teach. We shall see if you learn. At least you have ample time to learn. Unlike most humans, forever racing against time unto their death, you're free to pursue things at a pace that is unhurried."

Zazie nodded.

"Very well then, let's begin." Driver began, "Hunter if you will."

Hunter bowed again to Driver and, surprisingly, removed her clothes. Zazie once again found herself fascinated by Hunter and her cat-like form and the soft looking tawny fur that covered her body. _I want to pat her._ Fae-Zazie thought. _You want to do more than that._ Vampire-Zazie retorted. _Stop it, both of you, this is serious. _Human-Zazie concluded.

"Um . . ." Zazie began nervously, "Why are you taking off your clothes?"

"I hate practicing or exercising with clothes on," Hunter replied, "it's so constricting and uncomfortable and, besides, I like the feeling of the wind on my body as I run. Oh . . ."

_I forgot that she isn't used to our openness,_ Hunter remembered. _Well she's going to have to get used to it and she may as well start now. At least she hasn't shown that much concern about being naked with either Caster or Healer . . . or me come to think of it._

"What am I expected to do?" She asked suspiciously as she found her eyes fixed on Hunter.

"Simple," Driver answered, "you will follow Hunter and try to keep up with her."

"Why?" Zazie asked.

"I want to see your physical abilities and what your stamina is like." Driver answered.

"Driver?" Healer suddenly said as she rose from the floor.

"Yes" He answered, turning to face the fairy.

"Before she starts may I have a few moments with Zazie?" Healer asked.

"Yes, I don't mind," Driver replied, "please don't be to long."

"Zazie come here for a moment." Healer said as she fluttered a little out of earshot of the others.

Zazie rose and followed.

"Zazie," Healer began as the girl approached, "close your eyes."

Zazie did as she was asked.

"I want you to look inwards, towards your aura—like we did the other day." Healer said. "Can you sense the ebb and flow of energy?"

Zazie nodded, her eyes remaining closed.

"Understand this. You draw your energy from the life around you, Zazie." Healer said, "This has likely enhanced with the waking of your aspects because both the Fae and the vampire also use this energy. Don't underestimate Hunter, you're going to have a very hard time keeping up with her—don't you think otherwise—and you will need all the physical energy and strength that you can muster. You will need to find a way to maintain a steady flow of energy, as you follow her, or you will collapse in exhaustion very quickly. Do you think you can do that and I'm talking to the two aspects inside, too?"

Zazie nodded.

Zazie turned inward for a moment and exerted her will on her two, sometimes rogue, aspects and forced them into positive submission. She sought out the flow of their energy and she drew it to her human aspect. _How am I able to do this?_ She asked herself as she exerted her will over their energy threads. She drew them together and they wound themselves into another, larger thread: she was connected to the world around her—she felt it. The binding of the threads filled her with strength and energy. _I feel like I can do anything!_ She thought excitedly as she mastered the ebb and flow of her power and the ability to direct it, at will, wherever she wanted to in her body: just as Healer had told her.

"Are you ready yet, Healer?" Driver asked from the other side of the training hall.

"You ready?" Healer whispered.

Zazie nodded, feeling the power build and pulse through her body: it coursed though her with seemingly limitless energy.

"Zazie, come here please." Driver asked and Zazie obediently complied. "You will follow Hunter around her training course. Remember, this is not a race: all you must do is to keep up with her as best you can. Do you understand?"

Zazie nodded again and Equis and Driver slid open two large doors to the glade.

"You going like that?" Hunter asked.

"Sorry?" Zazie replied.

"Are you going like that," Hunter repeated, "or are you going to free yourself from hindrance of clothes?"

_What, run naked?_ She thought with some remnant of indignation. W_hat do you think I am? Go ahead. _Fae-Zazie urged. _Yes, show them what you're made of._ Vampire-Zazie thought. She battled with her aspects but they eventually convinced her that it would be better to disrobe: besides the clothes she wore were in no way conducive to running. Zazie threw off her clothes and stood defiantly and eyed Hunter carefully. She glanced toward Healer and saw Driver and Equis. _Oh, we forgot about them. _She thought with a little awkwardness. _Never mind them; Hunter is the only prey you must concentrate on right now. _Her vampire aspect encouraged. _If they want to see what we can do, we'll show them. _Her fae aspect thought and Zazie was surprised with their combined—her human aspect included—confidence. _You're us, we're you. We are together and one._ Her aspects reminded her_. Together we are powerful. Use the power that we represent as best as you can._

"Ready?" Hunter asked again.

Zazie nodded.

"Then keep up!" Hunter said as she leapt through the door and into the forest beyond.

Focusing energy to her legs, Zazie burst out and followed the lion-woman into the wood. She quickly gained ground and found that she could keep pace, at least for now. As they ran under the great trees, the ground became uneven and it began to be necessary to leap over boulders and fallen logs, which lay in her path. Hunter continued running as if the path was smooth and unobstructed, neither losing ground, to Zazie, nor slowing. Zazie remained focused and continued following. It was becoming more difficult but she found the run exhilarating and inside the power seemed as if she was barely usingit. Zazie noticed Hunter looking back. She added a little burst of speed and soon she was running on the woman's heels. Zazie smiled and received a warm and challenging smile in return. Hunter spread the distance between them once more.

_She's doing really well._ Hunter thought as she rounded a corner. Neither Equis—even in his pony form—nor Driver were ever able to remain as close as the young woman behind her. That Zazie was as close as she was, was no less than amazing. _She doesn't even look like she's straining yet._ Hunter thought. _Very well, let's take it up a notch. _Rounding another corner the training hall came into view as if rising from the ground. It was only to be one lap around the simple course, originally, but Zazie looked like she was enjoying herself. _Let's see how you handle this._ Hunter thought as she passed the hall and continued on. She took a different path and slowed just enough so Zazie could see where she was going.

_We're still running?_ Zazie thought as Hunter passed the training hall. _We can do that too._ Inside, Zazie felt her aspects urging her on as they fed their energy to the body they shared. Zazie completely cleared her mind of all but the broad back of the woman ahead and followed. Hunter took another path that led into a denser part of the forest and suddenly she leapt to a branch that was easily three times higher than the woman was tall—and she was a tall woman. Zazie watched Hunter swing her self into the air and onto a large branch. She landed on it as if she were on level ground and continued running, like a squirrel, through the trees. _If she can do I can, I can._ Zazie followed and made the swing and landing, not as gracefully as Hunter but still successfully. The course was completely within the trees, now, and consisted of swinging, jumping and balance exercise on top of just running. It was incredibly difficult and had Zazie been her old self, she would have missed the first jump: her reward for that would have been at least a broken bone. Unrelenting, Zazie followed Hunter; copying the leaps, jumps and flips that the catlike woman used to keep going on this strange path. _Not as neat and polished as her, perhaps_, Zazie thought_, but it works. _Zazie continued to follow.

"What's happening, Healer?" Driver called to the fairy who had taken wing and was hovering for a better view.

"Zazie's following Hunter along the tree course." Healer called back.

"The tree course?" Driver called, "What the . . ."

"I hope she'll be alright." Equis muttered with concern.

_Let's see how she handles what's coming up._ Hunter mentally smirked and, with that thought, made an impossible leap to another branch, swung around it twice then flung her self to the next. She paused for a moment to see how the young woman would handle it. _She'll stop; I'm sure before trying that._ Hunter thought and hoped for the girl's safety that she would; Zazie didn't hesitate and made the leap. Unbelievable she made the first jump and was copying Hunter's swing on the branch before launching her self to the next. Hunter watched with awe as Zazie somersaulted gracefully in midair and righted her body for the landing but she was off by the smallest margin. Hunter watched, horrified, as Zazie plunged to the ground.

"Zazie!" Hunter screamed as she watched the young woman fall.

Zazie felt unbeatable as she followed Hunter through the trees. _This is fun._ She thought as she jumped and leaped and flipped from branch to branch. _This was almost worth losing my life for. _She thought. _This feeling of freedom I have as the wind blows through my hair and across my skin._ Ahead, Hunter made another massive leap to another branch. Without thinking about whether or not she'd could, Zazie followed Hunter higher into the trees. She felt the forces on her body, as she swung on the branch, and knew that she had the energy needed to make the next branch. Zazie threw her body into the air and somersaulted so she could land on the higher branch. As she neared the bough she righted herself and waited for her bare feet to land on its bark: that feeling never came and Zazie felt the sick feeling of falling. _This is going to hurt._ She thought with an odd sense of resigned humour and everything went black.


	18. The Wakened Triad

**Part XVIII—The Wakened Triad**

_This is going to hurt._ She thought with an odd sense of resigned humour and then everything went black.

Healer was too far away to reach her and Hunter just stood, looking fearful, as Zazie plummeted to the forest floor. They watched her hit the ground like a sack of grain and then just lie there. Healer quickly flew to the girl's side and Hunter joined her almost as fast, almost as fast as if she had wings.

"It's my fault!" Hunter cried and, for the first time in a very long time, there were tears in her eyes. "I shouldn't have pushed her but she seemed so able that I forgot that she was only human."

"Who y'calling 'only human' Hunter?' Zazie said weakly as she opened her eyes. She tried but did not have the strength to smile.

"-------- don't move!" Healer commanded.

Zazie was immediately aware that Healer had just uttered her real name and had taken her body. It made her feel a little . . . violated. Frozen by Healer's command, Zazie lay on the ground. She stared into the trees above_. Pretty,_ she thought, aimlessly, as she waited for Healer to release the hold on her body. Unable to move, Zazie watched Healer fuss over and check her thoroughly. _My right leg feels kind of funny, like it's not in the right place _She thought. _Glad I took my clothes off: the twigs and branches would have ruined them._ Zazie considered with irony; _besides,_ _it's easier to check me too. _Healer's concern was evident and etched into the fairy's face; Hunter was pale. _If I could smile, I could maybe make them feel better. _Zazie considered. She watched, silently, and the concern faded from Healer's face and replaced by surprise; followed by a warm smile. The fairy held her hand over Zazie's right leg and it basked in a warm healthy glow. Almost immediately, it felt like it had before her fall. _For things like this, you've got to love magic._ She thought abstractly.

"Does it hurt anywhere else, Zazie?" Healer asked still with some concern. "Your leg was the only injury that needed attention but I want to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Zazie stared at the fairy.

"Oops, sorry Zazie." Healer began, "I forgot to release you."

Zazie felt her control return and she smiled, a little weakly at first, at Healer.

"Am I going to live?" She asked.

Healer's face turned grave and she frowned.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Zazie, but . . ." Healer trailed off weakly.

"Wh . . .what is it?" Zazie asked fearfully. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Zazie," Healer paused, "I did all I could but . . ."

"B . . . b . . . but?" Zazie stammered.

"I'm afraid you died." The fairy said simply.

Hunter, standing nearby in quiet concern, looked from Healer to Zazie. Her pale face gained colour and she started laughing; Zazie could sense the relief, which welled from her deep concern. Hunter held out a hand and Zazie grasped it firmly. The strong woman pulled Zazie to her feet and into a crushing embrace.

"Ca . . . can't breath," Zazie fought to say and the strong arm around her softened to comforting.

"I'm so, so very sorry, Zazie," Hunter spoke quickly and apologetically, "I wasn't thinking about you at all. I was enjoying our run so much that I didn't really consider who you were. You were doing so well that I forgot it was your first time. Only Scout can keep pace with me, on my high course, and that's because he has wings. Caster can't; neither can Healer, even with their wings, and they're likely faster than anyone you've ever seen—besides Scout that is—too. This was the first time anyone challenged me the way you did I didn't think about experience or practice at all: I just ran. Please . . . please forgive me?"

Zazie felt comfortable in Hunter's embrace, the cat-woman's velvety fur feeling soft and enticing against her bare breasts, and found herself fighting a strong desire to cuddle and pat the lion-woman. Zazie even entertained an odd notion about rubbing the woman's belly—as if she were a kitten. Aghast and mortified, Zazie felt shame until she sensed a smirk from her fae third. _Stop that!_ Zazie commanded, silently, as warm drops of rain began to fall on her shoulders. Zazie looked up: the raindrops were tears from Hunter's eyes.

"I guess I didn't practice enough." Zazie wryly commented.

"No . . . No, I guess you didn't," Hunter retorted and grinned while verbally wagging her finger. "Bad girl."

"We better get back." Healer spoke from the sidelines, looking happy and doubly relieved too.

"Yes, before the men begin to worry." Hunter said and, after summoning clothes, was dressed again.

Hunter and Healer turned and began walking towards the training hall but Zazie remained unmoving. For some reason, she felt awkward and suddenly very aware of her state of dress, o_r was that undress? _She reconsidered. _I don't want to show up naked and have Equis see me. _She thought and was surprised that it concerned her. _I wonder why? I'm not a modest girl why does that bother me? It didn't even think about it earlier—how odd. That's because we gave you a push—remember? _Her fae aspect thought. _Yes and we have a special connection with the pony too—we want to appear as proper ladies to the man we fancy._ Hervampire aspect added with playful derision trying, and failing, to hide her true thoughts.

"Oh," Hunter said as she looked at the young woman standing alone, "I'm sorry."

From nowhere, Zazie's body was wrapped in the clothes she had been wearing, earlier. _Are these the same as I had on earlier or a new set that looks the same?_ Zazie thought with curious fascination. _Never mind,_ she reflected and padded after the two women; it didn't take much to catch up. The three quietly walked under the leaves of the ancient trees and found that neither words nor conversation was necessary: the bond they shared, as women, needed no words to maintain.

* * *

Impatiently standing near the training hall, two men silently watched the forest—one with deepening worry. Birds cheerfully sang from their nests and aeries, that sat high in elder trees, but Equis and Driver did not hear them. Both were concerned but it was far more evident on Equis' face. He had grown more ashen and fidgety with each passing moment, after Healer had suddenly flew into the forest, and his eyes remained glued to the fairy's roadless trail that carved into the thicket. The fairy had passed from sight and was now lost, beyond a curtain of green, that stood against the distance.

"What's happening, Driver?" Equis asked; apprehension evident. "Where did Healer go so quickly?"

"I don't know but I think either Hunter or, more likely, the girl fell." Driver replied, "Why Hunter continued past the hall and onto her high course I don't know. I wish the girl had stopped at least. I didn't think the girl would be so reckless nor Hunter so irresponsible. Considering what little we know about the girl or her potential—let alone abilities—Hunter should've stopped after the lap we had agreed would be a good test for the girl."

"Zazie had a really determined look on her face when she ran by." Equis observed.

"Yes, the girl did; I saw it too," Driver began, "and I couldn't believe . . ."

". . . that Zazie would keep up?" Equis asked, completing the obvious question on Driver's mind.

"Yes," Driver said, thoughtfully, "the girl looks so frail and small next to Hunter, who'd think the girl had such reserves of energy."

"I hope she's not hurt or not hurt badly, at least." Equis spoke with concern.

"She'll be fine, Equis." Driver said, nonchalantly. "Besides, when has Healer ever failed to heal our injuries?"

"Zazie isn't like us, remember?" Equis added, sounding a little angry. "We still know very little about her or how fragile she might be. You just said it yourself."

"The girl's a vampire or kind of a vampire isn't she?" Driver asked.

"The girl's name is Zazie." Equis muttered crossly but his attention remained focused on the forest and not Driver's, obvious, dislike.

"Don't worry, Equis, I'm sure Zazie's fine." Driver tried to soothe as he stressed the young woman's name. "Vampires are pretty tough: I'm sure she is too."

Equis continued to fret until he heard the rustle of bushes. Looking towards the noise, Equis watched the three women step from the forest; they looked uninjured and happy.

"What happened?" Equis and Driver asked at almost the same time.

"I fell." Zazie answered without the slightest concern.

"You'll be alright won't you?" Equis asked, perhaps a little too earnestly.

Driver and the women looked at him and began laughing: Equis' anxious tone had betrayed his usual rock solid façade of calm and reserve.

"Bad news, Equis." Zazie said her tone inscrutable.

Equis stared at her and Zazie noticed that the distress in his face was obvious and deep.

"I'm dead." Zazie said repeating—in type—the joke Healer had voiced, earlier.

Equis looked at the girl before him and found he was unable to resist his desire to hold her; once more Zazie felt the warm arms of concern embrace her. _Now, that's what I've been wanting. _Her vampire aspect quipped and managed to manifest enough control to cause Zazie to snuggle into Equis' chest_. Stop it! He's been very nice to us. _Zazie's human aspect ordered. _There're ways for him to be nicer—still . . ._ Her vampire aspect purred as her fae aspect tittered uncontrollably. To tease, Zazie's vampire aspect drew a vivid and lurid personnel image and, being of one mind, shared it with the others. Zazie blushed and Equis thought he had done something to make her uncomfortable. Reluctantly, he let go and Zazie's vampire aspect mentally sighed, faintly, in disappointment. _And it was just getting good too. _It added and faded into the background once more. Her fae aspect remained passively amused.

"Sorry to interrupt such a charming and romantic scene but" Driver began as he turned to Hunter "what do you think?"

"She has potential and ability, I'll say that much." Hunter replied, "She did keep up with me, right up until the big jump anyway. Actually, she did better than either you or Equis did; much better than Equis actually."

Healer giggled, looked back to the forest and forced a cough to cover up her amusement.

"Don't remind me." Equis said indignantly. "I'm a creature who keeps his hooves on the ground: not some squirrel scrambling around trees and branches."

Obviously, Equis was responding to something embarrassing that had occurred before and Zazie wanted to ask what it had been. One look at Equis' face was enough for her to decide not to. _Some other time perhaps, _she thought.

"Very well then," Driver said; his tone seemingly bitter. "I'll teach the girl as long as she works at it and practices properly. I cannot, nor will, promise to do more than that."

The edge in Driver's tone was not imaginary and Zazie wondered what she had done to rile him. She glanced at the others: Equis stared as if spitting daggers from his eyes and Hunter and Healer looked like they were ready to yell. _How dare he! _Zazie's darker nature reared. _Such impertinence towards a Lord of the Night,_ w_ho does the sub-creature think he is. _Her vampire third venomously thought using a title to convey nobility. _Where did that come from?_ Both the fae and the human aspect asked, stunned.

"You don't like me do you Driver," Zazie said forthrightly—her dark aspect, manifest in anger—and she looked directly in his eyes to challenge him. "Why?"

Stunned that she would be this upfront, Driver looked at the girl: he sensed her darkness and felt her power focused on him. For a moment, Driver felt a shiver down his spine and realized for the first time, beyond a doubt, how powerful this girl was. _What is she? What did we bring into our midst?_ He found himself asking. _She is only new born to her powers and even now, I feel fear: what will she become? Will I be able to stand against her, then, if she proves to be evil?_

"I neither like nor dislike you, Zazie; I don't trust you and I even fear you a little." Driver replied honestly about himself and without regard for her feelings, "I do not know what you are, I don't know if you intend evil and the thing that you are worries me."

"Driver!" Healer gasped, "How could you?"

"No, Driver is right." Zazie began. "We can't answer any of those questions and we don't think we can ever answer you in a way that will make you believe. Whether you believe us or not, is of little concern to us: we're hiding nothing, Driver. We am what we appear to be a girl who had a short life, an untimely death and who had lived by means that most would consider sinful. It's true, we've changed—we can't deny it—but the person we was, remains. We may be cursed but we're not evil and even our dark aspect, which owes its very existence to an evil act, shares our feelings and beliefs. Whether you want to believe that or not is your choice but we promise we will not bring intentional harm to our family and that includes you, Driver."

In anger, Zazie had switched to the odd personal plurals she had displayed earlier and it greatly disturbed Driver. _What the hell is she?_ He couldn't help but ask himself, again.

"What of these other Zazies?" Driver retorted harshly. "What do I know of them and do I really know they're real? You tell me that you intend no harm but, for all I know, you may be more vampire than you allow me to see: you may be just hiding your true nature. How do I know that the part of you describe as fae is a creature of the day? What proof of that can you offer on any of this?"

"Watch us if you wish . . . distrust us if you wish . . . but don't judge us until you know us." Zazie said firmly.

As uncomfortable, as it was, Healer, Equis and Hunter could do no more than watch and listen to the heated exchange: so heated that it looked like it would come to blows. None could find voice to express their disgust and disgrace for Driver's action or words and none could express their conviction that Zazie meant no harm. Instead, they looked on—helplessly, like children listening to their parents argue—with a mixed sense of awe, shame and fear. The powerful dark spectre—that was Zazie in her current state—came to dominate the air and the day seemed to darken. A shadow oozed from the young woman's fury and, beneath its dire pall, the glade became unnatural still and quiet. Without thought, without effort, Zazie's anger reached out and dominated the vale and all within.

Driver burst out laughing.

"You're passionate, I'll give you that." Driver said as he regained his usually stoic nature. "You're right, I'm wrong. I'd no right to judge you based only on my suspicions. I'll give you time to prove or disprove my reservations. I'll not trust you, yet, but I'll watch you, fairly. But understand this, Zazie: if you even attempt to bring harm, I will kill you."

"I can accept that, Driver." Zazie said humbly and bowed her head in deference.

Silence hung in the air but the heaviness, which had been palpable, began to lift. The darkness that had flowed from Zazie retreated and the day became bright once more. In the distance, birdsong began to drift again on the gentle breeze.

"Are we done here?" Healer asked and, in the overwhelming silence, her voice echoed like thunder from a blue sky.

"Almost," Driver said, "Zazie can you come inside for a moment?"

Zazie nodded but Equis and Healer looked concerned. An ominous pause settled on the glade, again, and it felt like ages had passed before Zazie's lithe body stepped from the training hall; unhurt and surprised looking. To their astonishment, Zazie had returned with a katana firmly affixed, by a white sash, to her waist.

"Remember what I told you, Zazie." Driver called as he stepped from the training hall. "Practice until you don't need to look and you'll have learned to tie the sash properly. This is important because you don't want to drop your sword, ever. Also, remember you must be able to draw the scabbard, too. It is more than just a place to hold and protect your sword: it is a vital part of your offence and defence in the style of Kenjutsu I teach. I also expect you to wear your katana constantly, while going about your daily business, and to keep it nearby even when you sleep or bathe. I want you to become so accustomed to it that you'll not notice that it's there but instinctively know when it's not. You need to get used to doing things with it and being freely able to move with your katana is essential: to that end you will practice daily on Hunter's paths as well."

"Yes Driver, we will." Zazie said and bowed to him.

"You seemed to have reached an accord with Driver." Healer said.

"For now, anyway," Zazie replied, turning to Healer, "but I hope that we'll become friends."

"He'll warm to you, Zazie," Equis said, "give him time and please don't judge him too harshly either: his suspicious nature has saved us more than once."

"My turn now." Healer suddenly said.

Zazie, Equis and Hunter stared blankly at the fairy.

"Sorry?" Hunter said.

"It's my turn to take the hatchling under my wing and teach her." Healer replied with a grin. "We'll see you at dinner. Follow me Zazie and don't trip on your sword: Driver would be very disappointed with you."

It was good-natured banter and it did not bother Zazie. She obediently followed and took the same path that Healer was fluttering along. It led deep into the forest and to an area that looked beyond ancient. Healer was quiet, as if communing with the woods and the animals that Zazie heard but could not see. Curious, Zazie focused her thoughts inward and tried to see the fairy through the lens of energy strings she knew connected her and her aspects to the world. It was a confusing sight and Zazie was not sure what she was seeing: thousands of individual strings, each a different colour or light, flowed into the fairy in manner that could only be described as chaotic.

"That's very good, Zazie." Healer said softly. "In a very short time you've become really in tune with your aura and the energy around you."

"I've had help, Healer." Zazie said. "My aspects are a little playful and silly at times but they also know how important things are."

"That will serve you well; already I can barely detect the dark aura that is the vampire inside you." Healer commented. "I'm glad we were right in assuming that it's not inherently and, aside from a few odd comments, I thought it and the other were asleep; but for a brief period there with Driver. To think they would remain active when you're human aspect is dominant was something I didn't expect."

"It's embarrassing sometimes" Zazie began.

Healer looked at the young woman with honest concern and curiosity. "Why is it embarrassing?"

"They seem to enjoy teasing me at awkward times." Zazie replied. "Nothing really mean, mind you. I guess they know that if they're mean to me they're being mean to themselves."

Zazie gave a little chuckle at her quip and continued to follow Healer. They continued to walk under the canopy of leaves, which was so dark as to be almost night-like, until they reached a place where the gap between trees was brighter. They passed between massive trees and entered a pretty dell. Within the clearing, one gnarled tree grew from a small isle, in the centre of a mirror like pond that rested in the middle of the small glade.

"What is this place?" Zazie asked in a hushed and reverent tone.

"If the Fae were religious this would be a cathedral." Healer answered. "It represents our connection with nature, which is the mother of all ancients—pixies included."

Zazie smiled at Healer's playful jab and knew the fairy was speaking of Caster. Under a blue sky, that was once again visible between trees, Healer seemed expectantly waiting for the young woman to make a comment. Zazie looked around the pretty dell: it was not only beautiful but felt supernaturally serene and restful. Zazie looked again at Healer; the fairy seemed more at home—here—than she did in the home where Zazie had thought 'squirrel nobility' when she had first woke. This place seemed to embrace Healer's fae soul and it tugged at Zazie's fae aspect, too; that part was fully aware and reverent. _It feels like home._ Fae-Zazie thought as she drank from the fount of life that gushed forth, sweet energy, as if water from a pure mountain spring. This force existed here in an almost physical quality and filled her with warmth, wonder and awareness. Primal memories, latent in her fae aspect, woke and roused sensations never felt before. Neither her human nor her vampire aspects were immune from the energy that felt almost parental in nature and filled with an abundance love. So enamoured by the sensations filling them, they let the fae aspect manifest, outwardly: so they could experience it through the being of the one born of this ancient force.

"Zazies, to respond to this place—mind, body and soul—with neither knowledge nor experience is at the heart of what it means to be Fae." Healer said openly addressing the triad that was Zazie. "This is a place rarely shared outside the circle of beings known as The Ancient. This is our high place, our altar to the force that births us and preserves us. Only a few humans have ever set foot in one of these places and never has a Child of Night passed the barrier that protects one. This is the place where we celebrate our journey from child to adult. It is our place of self-reflection and our place to remember those who have come before. Our parents bring us here, as children, so that they may connect us to the flow of life: to open our eyes to its wonder and to set our feet on the path of its protector.

"Zazies," Healer continued, "I bring you here as my child that I may connect the Fae within you to the universe. It is a right, for that third of you, and an obligation for me—the nearest thing to a parent that your fae aspect will find—but all of you will have to agree. You are the first being ever to possess a trinity of souls: a Child of the Day, a Child of the Night and a Child of the Twilight. That these aspects are so tightly woven is why you see yourself as one person. Would you like me try to unlock your fae connection to nature? Whether it will work is a mystery, though."

Zazie, in all her aspects, felt stunned and unable to answer. _What should I do?_ She thought. _Please, let her._ Her fae aspect pleaded as Zazie's unity splintered. _We're not sure about this._ Her vampire aspect replied. _Why?_ Her human aspect asked. _We don't know if there is risk to us. We didn't stay alive by the will of our fae but by the will of our vampire._ Her vampire aspect argued then thought. _At least ask what risk there may be. _Giving some ground to the aspect that shared their being.

"Are there any risks, Healer?" Zazie asked, "We are conflicted."

"I would be lying if I said no," Healer answered, "because I don't know. I'm reasonably sure that your human and fae aspects will not be at risk but your vampire aspect may be severely limited if a connection is successful: it is a Child of the Night after all. If I were to guess, though, I'd say that if the vampire aspect does not attune it'll prevent the others from attuning as well and I don't think it will be harmed. You're all one in the end."

"What do you mean by 'Child of the Night', Healer?" Zazie asked. "This is not the first time you've used the term to describe that aspect of me."

"What little I know of vampires clearly places them in the category of Child of the Night." Healer began. "The Fae are Children of the Day and Humans: well Humans are Children of the Twilight because they stand between birth and death at all times in their lives. It has to do with our source of power, too. The Fae get their power from the primal order that is created by birth and growth. Vampires get their power from the primal chaos that death and decay create. Humans, if they gain power at all, do so from the aspect that their soul is best attuned to. That can be from the primal order, the primal chaos or the remnants of creation, which is the Source and from whence the word Sorcery arises."

"Death and decay?" Zazie said. "That makes a vampire sound evil. I thought you said it wasn't?"

"Birth, growth, death and decay," Healer started, "exist in harmony. It is an endless cycle: you are born . . . you grow . . . you die . . . you decay. From decay, new life is born and the cycle repeats. Good and evil are states of being not nature and are products of choice."

Zazie fell silent. _Should we?_ Her human aspect pondered. _Why not? I don't think it will work anyway._ Her vampire aspect responded and then added. _Besides, I'm curious to see if brings me any benefit if it works._ _Thank you._ Her fae aspect thought sincerely.

"We've considered, Healer," Zazie said, "We're going to let you try and make the connection."

"Very well then follow me to the Heart of the Glade." Healer said.

"Heart of the Glade?" Zazie asked.

"It is the tree on the isle in the pond." Healer remarked and fluttered towards it.

Zazie followed but stopped at the edge of the pond.

"It's shallow don't worry. I'm sorry; you'll have to get your feet wet." Healer said.

Zazie waded across the sliver of silver and stepped on the isle.

"Sit beside me and close your eyes." Healer said.

Zazie studied the gnarled tree briefly. _It looks so old and I feel it pulling at my fae aspect._ She thought as she sat and closed her eyes.

"Please allow me to enter your mind and connect with your spirit." Healer said.

Zazie opened a place for Healer to enter and waited.

"You will feel a push, which is the best way to describe it, on your soul. After the push, there will be confusion—that is if the connection is made." Healer said. "That confusion is caused by the connection you will have to every animal that is nearby. It should fade quickly as your mind finds balance and filters out the noise that all those spirits bring with them. Nod when you are ready but first focus yourself inward."

Zazie took a deep breath and focused her mind. She bound her aspects in tightly spun thread, and nodded. She felt a gentle nudge on her soul and then it felt like the World collapsed into her mind. She became filled with chaotic strings of colour and light, similar to those she had seen in Healer earlier, but it did not last. Her mind ordered the chaos and then burst outwards. Her spirit spread out in all directions and then bounced off the shell that contained the vale. Zazie understood as her mind touched, and was reflected by the tenuous barrier, that it allowed the vale's inhabitants to exist beside reality in nothing more than a small carriage; parked in a clearing in the Black Forest. Surprised, Zazie also recognized this feeling: it was, or very similar to, the sensation she had had last night when her vampire aspect had fully manifested—but for the fangs—and stretched out her consciousness in a web over the vale.

As her being returned to her body, Zazie felt all the life in the vale turn its attention to her and, in hushed awe, looked on: it was the first time that any of the creatures here had experienced the Awakening of a Fae and it demand their attention. As she reconnected her body with her spirit, she became aware of the lives tentatively stepping into the glade for a closer look.

"Can you see them, Zazie?" Healer said quietly. "The squirrel in front of you or the doe and fawn at the edge of the clearing?

Without opening her eyes, Zazie looked at the animals. They only looked like strings of light in her mind, but she knew they were there. Feeling them all around, she opened her eyes and looked. Immediately before her the squirrel looked cryptically, as it comically stood on it hind legs and chattered at her. Across the glade, the doe and fawn looked on with gentle eyes. The air was filled with bird of all shapes, sizes and colours and they all seemed excited. She felt them too as they winged about the dell in curiosity until they flew back to their forest homes. The squirrel made a sound that could've been a welcome before it scurried up the tree and the and the fawn and doe seemed to nod their heads before returning to the forest and vanishing.

"This is what it means to be Fae, Zazie." Healer said, "To be connected with nature, to understand how it feels and when it needs help. In time you will even learn to understand the animals and their whispers."

"You mean I'll be able to talk to them?" Zazie asked.

"Talk," Healer considered, "not in the way you are thinking about it. It is empathy. An understanding that comes not from words but from how an animal holds it's self or feels at the time. With practice, you will learn how to see the world through their eyes, hearts and minds. In these ways, the Fae is always connected to the world and able to know what is happening around them but this part of the journey takes time and practice. You cannot learn it in one day, not even in one human lifetime, but to the Fae—who are the Ancient—it is part of who we are and is inherited from our parents. You will have to learn the hard way, unfortunately. That you so readily connected is wonderful but we have a long journey ahead of us, still, and even for the Ancient it is time to eat."

At the word eat, Zazie's stomach growled. She looked to the sky, saw that day was well advanced, and that the sun was setting.

"How long?" She asked.

"For you or the Fae?" Healer asked amusedly. "Not very, let's go."

Healer rose on her wings and began fluttering to the edge of the glade. Zazie rose and followed. Without thinking, she focused energy into her legs, and jumped. She cleared the water, soared in a graceful arch through the air and landed lithely beside the fairy.

"That's really impressive, Hunter will pleased." Healer said.

"Sorry?" Zazie asked.

"Look from where you came, Zazie." Healer said as nodded her head towards the centre of the glade.

Zazie looked back; she had easily cleared five rutes and had done it without effort. Privately awed and happy, she followed the fairy through the wood and on to the dinning glade. Scout and Seeker were absent when they arrived but the remaining—other than Driver who still looked a little sour—welcomed there arrival. Sitting in the seat that had become hers, to the right of Hunter, Zazie welcomed the food but found that for all she had thought she was hungry she did not have much of an appetite. Her mind was busy turning over the day's events and she realized that what she really needed was time to put it all into perspective. She stood and excused herself and looked around. _Um . . ._ she thought. _Which way again?_ Equis seemed to have picked up Zazie's silent question and rose too.

"Can I walk you back, Zazie?" Equis asked and actually blushed.

_You can do more than walk me back._ Her vampire aspect immodestly thought for them and this brought red to Zazie's cheeks as well.

"Thank you, Equis." Zazie managed to answer without sounding either too eager of too shy.

The two turned from the table and walked to the path, completely unaware of the eyes that were following them.

"Hmm . . ." Healer intoned as she watched them disappear into the forest. "They seem so young together."

* * *

Zazie and Equis walked without speaking but thoroughly enjoyed their time together. It was the first time, since those long hours that Equis had watched over the sleeping girl, they had been alone and words seemed to be an intrusion. He bade her farewell at the bridge and watched the young woman pad warily across the narrow span leading to the sorcerers keep. _Still not fussed by heights,_ he thought warmly as Zazie almost sprinted the last few paces across the bridge, climbed the stairs and, before entering, turned to wave at him.

Zazie closed the door and stood once more looking at the World hanging magically in the field of stars before her. _Will it ever become so normal that I won't notice it?_ She thought and began making her way along the invisible ring beneath her feet. She reached about a quarter of the way around when the Scythe suddenly appeared before her and stopped her

Zazie screamed as she came face to face with the menacingly sharp looking creature now before her. She felt her heart thump in her chest and all air drained from her lungs. _I'm dead._ She thought fearfully and then the thing vanished.

"What was that all about?" She said aloud when she recovered her ability to speak.

"I believe the Scythe wanted to check to see if you posed a threat, Zazie." Library suddenly said from nowhere.

Library's voice was almost as startling as the Scrythe had been. _Still lots to get used to _she thought as her heart settled once more.

"Where did it go?" She asked the air.

"It's returned to its place by the Tapestry, Zazie." Library's tone was hard to decipher on its own. "I believe it won't bother you further unless you manifest your darker aspect and poke at the weave again. Did you have a good day after leaving here?"

From the Scrythe to the casual 'did you have a good day' seemed like quit the leap and it reminded Zazie why she had returned: she needed to think about everything that had happened today. For her benefit, Library lit up the frame of the door into the living chambers and, having something to focus on other than what looked like an infinite drop beneath her feet; the last steps were far less nerve whacking. The door swung open at her approach and she stepped through only to actually stumble over the katana hanging at her side.

"Be careful, Zazie." Library said. "Driver would be very upset if he saw you stumble over your sword."

Exhaustion dropped heavily on Zazie as the door closed, leaving her alone in the sitting room. She crossed to a chair and, after carefully shifting the katana, sat on its overstuffed cushions. Absently, she began unbuttoning her blouse then stopped.

"What should I do with the clothes, Library?" Zazie spoke aloud, "I'm thinking about taking a bath."

"I'll take care of them, Zazie, don't worry about it." Library responded and put action to words. In a shimmer of gold light, Zazie clothes faded away.

"That was perhaps a little too convenient, Library." Zazie said, "I figured I would take them off on my own, first. Oh well, I may as well head to the bath."

Naked but clutching the sword to her chest, Zazie passed from the sitting room to the bathroom. The opening door allow a blast of warm moist air, mixed with the scent of flowers and trees, felt like rolling into the arms of a lover and Zazie's mind drew explicit memories of nights spent Elfrida. _That's you this time_. She heard the thoughts of her fae and vampire aspects tease. Not embarrassed she happily replayed her memories and walked along the tree-lined path. Approaching the bathing grotto, Zazie felt the presence of another. Curiously, she approached and hid behind a tree near the water. Her eyes tried to peer through the steam but all she saw was a dark shadow in the mist.


	19. Evening Enlightment

**Part XIX—Evening Enlightenment**

Zazie's sword scabbard pressed between her breasts as she hugged the tree she was hiding behind. Its rough bark prickled against her bare skin but at least there were no branches to stab and scratch her. She looked at the strange tree and considered how different it was from any she had ever seen, but something more important than strange trees warranted her attention; she looked back to the bath. _Who is it? Who's there?_ She asked trying to pierce the mist that hung like a gossamer curtain before her eyes. All she could make out was a lone motionless figure, no better than a mere shadow. It stood near the gentle waterfall, which rained upon the warm waters; its song reminiscent of a summer shower. _It's likely Healer or Caster._ She thought. _Who else would be bathing here? Why am I hiding?_

Seeker felt mentally exhausted but was happy with his results. _Tomorrow I'll either reap the fruit of my effort or cast it away like chafe._ He thought perhaps more poetically than he meant to. _I hope it works for her sake; I'm not very familiar with this area of magic. At least the warm water feels good on my stiff shoulders and tired wings. _ He thought and then sensed something by the edge of the bath. He tried to see what it was but the steam lay too thick to penetrate. He fluttered from the waterfall and over to the edge of the bath.

"Who's there?" He called, curious but without concern. "And why are you hiding behind a palm tree?"

_Oh, It's Seeker._ Zazie thought and felt silly for hiding behind a tree that Seeker had just called a palm. _Why is he here?_ She asked herself and stepped into his view. _He's having a bath, dummy._ The vampire inside said and Zazie felt certain she'd never talk to herself in that manner if it were her.

"Oh, it's you Zazie." He said unfazed by his or her nudity. "How was your day?"

"I . . . I guess it was pretty good." Zazie replied, uncomfortable with what seemed to be a casual greeting that so conflicted with their state of dress.

"I sensed your awakening earlier," He said, casually. "I wish I had of been there; it's an important rite for a Fae. I'm glad Healer was right when she said she sensed fae in you and I'm even more glad that you could make the connection. The natural power of the Fae is an excellent source of defence and healing powers but I wonder what your vampire aspect will think next time it wakes. At least your fae side should be happy, eh Zazie?"

His kind and gentle tone relaxed Zazie and she found that standing in front of him, with little more than a sword to cover her less than public areas was not embarrassing: _it's not like it had been in front of Equis or Driver, that's for sure,_ she thought. _He's seen more than just our body: remember? He knows almost as much about us as we do. We've been more than physically naked before him so it's not a wonder that standing here doesn't bother us._ Her vampire aspect thought (obviously drawn to the male fairy in a way more feral than her human aspect was comfortable with) and then added. _Besides, I think he's good looking. Pity about the size differences though,_ it concluded. _Size doesn't matter._ Zazie's fae aspect added. _Anyway, he isn't so small that he couldn't entertain us and he can add to it if need be. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! _ The human Zazie mentally screamed even as she found herself looking at the male fairy, differently. She had only ever seen Seeker as a kind, wise and grandfatherly type but, looking at him now, Zazie realized that he was just like Caster and Healer: perfectly proportioned and appropriately endowed for his size. Her heart took a few excited beats and she wasn't sure if it was the human, vampire or fae inside that was excited by the sight of water dripping from his body and wings. Zazie began to fidget under the weight of lurid thoughts, supplied equally by her fae and vampire sides, which goaded her to arousal. She tried to hide behind the sword but it was too narrow to be a shield. _We're all alone._ The vampire teased as her fae cheered her on. They were without a doubt in accordance, and she felt like they were ganging up on her.

"I see you're carrying a sword," he said, completely unaware of the struggle in the young woman. "I guess Driver gave you that. He's got a good eye I have to admit it: seeing you with a katana looks right. I guess it's because it is a very graceful blade unlike most European swords that side on the heavy and stocky side."

"Um . . . thanks." Zazie managed. "I'm still a little uncertain about the whole sword thing but I want to please him."

"By the way, how did you get along with him?" Seeker asked. "He's a little harder to get to know than the rest of us and tends to keep his thoughts to himself. I think Hunter is the only one who can really get him to open up and she really is the only person he ever softens too. By the way, did you know that Hunter was the sorcerer's consort when he was alive? Driver really helped her get over his death. What am I saying? That was completely unnecessary bit of trivia and I'm certain that our history isn't that interesting to you. So, Zazie, do you think you'll be able to learn from him?"

"I . . . I don't think he really likes me very much." Zazie said.

Her mind was having a hard time leaping from sword to consort to learning and it didn't help that she was fighting lurid images, which her aspects playfully drew, when the word 'consort' was mentioned, either.

"I got angry with him." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh, so that was what I felt earlier." Seeker said as he drew his hands through his hair to rid it of some water. "For a moment I thought something had happened to the Tapestry. It shimmered for a moment and the Scrythe became very agitated."

"The Scrythe," Zazie said nervously thinking about her earlier encounter with it, "how do you know it was agitated?"

"Just a feeling I guess," Seeker said. "It's not like it outwardly changes but it seems to increase the menace it radiates. It didn't last very long at least. I'm glad too, I'm not sure if it would bother to distinguish friend from foe in that state and I was very near the Tapestry when it happened."

"I'm glad you didn't have to find out." Zazie said.

"Me too." Seeker replied. "By the way, why did you get angry with Driver?"

"He was kind of mean to me." Zazie said. "He even told me he didn't trust me."

"I see." Seeker said. "You have to understand that he takes his role very seriously and puts the family before his own safety. You will learn a lot from him so please try to get along with him. He'll warm to you, Zazie, give him time and please don't judge him too harshly either: his suspicious nature has saved us more than once."

Zazie smiled and said, "That's what Equis said."

"Well," Seeker responded, "It's true. I'm thankful that your, um . . . darker aspect wasn't awake. If he had come face to face with that I'm not sure what he would do."

"Seeker, about that . . ." Zazie began

"About what?" Seeker asked.

"My darker aspect, well not just my darker aspect but my fae aspect too," Zazie began.

"Yes?" Seeker began, obviously curious.

"We're not really asleep." Zazie said in the plural.

Seeker suddenly, and with penetrating eyes, looked at her in a manner that suggested that he was looking past her physical form and into her mind. Zazie's vampire aspect immediately sensed the intrusion and pushed. Zazie felt the power inside her leap and flow from her mind. It shoot like and arrow and hit the hovering Seeker with a force that knocked him backwards.

Not really thinking about it, Seeker casually touched Zazie mind; he was immediately aware that the intrusion was not welcome. Suddenly aware of his peril, Seeker tried to erect a mental shield against the coming assault, he sensed, and knew he was going to be a shade to slow. It pierced him like a spear of pure hatred and threw him backwards. Stunned by its strength, so precisely focused and aimed, he felt his back slap against the water, hard: it stung.

"Don't ever touch us without permission again!" Zazie said, dark and powerfully.

Seeker sensed the fury from the vampire aspect and he felt that the fae side was not very happy with him either. He looked at the girl standing before him, radiating streams of dark energy, and wasn't sure what he was seeing or thought he was seeing. Her form seemed out of focus as if melting and reshaping between self-images that came from her three aspects.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry." Seeker said, awed and a little fearful. "That was rude of me. Please forgive me."

As if his words were enough to pacify the girl and snap the human back to control, her image focused back to how she normally looked.

"I'm sorry, Seeker." Zazie began, "it was so fast I couldn't stop what happened. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Yes, you did and it is I who should take the blame. I should've known better." Seeker said placidly. "Don't apologize for my improper action; I should've known better too. In a way, I'm glad you can do that; that fast response will likely prevent anyone from controlling you. I also learned something . . ."

"I'm still sorry, though." Zazie said

Seeker was so excited that he didn't hear Zazie's second apology: he just continued talking. ". . . It seems that at least one of your three aspects is able to maintain constant awareness of your surroundings. I don't think you'll ever be truly surprised by anything and if you hone those abilities you'll likely be able to sense an attack—physical, magical or mental—before it happens."

Seeker settled into the water and sat at the edge of the bath. He looked positively radiant with himself and Zazie was beginning to understand what Caster and Healer had said about the male fairy. _He is so amazed by what he 'observed' that he doesn't even realize that I attacked him. _She thought. _He's kind of dumb, isn't he?_ Her fae aspect observed. _I'll just hit him harder next time! _Her vampire aspect added.

"Are you getting in Zazie?" Seeker asked casually. "I'm sure you didn't just come here to show the bath to your katana."

"Um . . . yes I guess you're right." Zazie added, "I'll come back when you're done. Sorry to intrude."

_Why must you be so timid?_ Her vampire aspect teased. Y_ou were a harlot while you were alive. _Her fae aspect reminded. _But . . . but that was before. _The human aspect thought trying to maintain composer and control. _Just get into the bath already._ Her fae aspect thought_. It's not like he's going to take advantage of you._ The vampire concluded. _It's not him taking advantage of me that I'm worried about._ Her human aspect thought firmly and her other aspects began laughing: they had understood her thoroughly.

"You don't have to do that Zazie." Seeker began, cluelessly. "This bath is big enough for everyone, and then some, living in the Itinerant Flaw."

"Itinerant Flaw?" Zazie thought she had only mouthed the words but, confused, she had asked aloud instead.

"Yes," Seeker said, "It's what our vale exists in, remember?"

Zazie thought back to earlier in the day, _they had spoken of things like this had they not? Now is not the time to worry about it, I want a bath._ The fae inside griped. Shaking the fog from her head, Zazie put her fae aspect's desire to action and tentatively stepped into the bath. The warm water was inviting and invigorating and she forgot all about the naked male fairy until he decided to settle nearer to Zazie. _A little closer, come on,_ her vampire aspect crooned to the mental applause of her fae aspect.

"Stop it!" Zazie said aloud.

"Stop what?" Seeker asked as he puzzled Zazie's meaning.

"Not you, your fine Seeker." Zazie answered. "It's my other aspects—I don't understand why they behave the way they do.

"Just how awake are they?" Seeker asked and drew a little closer and stared at her.

"Um . . . fully I guess," Zazie answered, "they just can't control my body usually. It's like they're always there, sometimes at the front and at other times the back of my mind. It's hard to explain the sensation. It's not like we're separate, we see ourselves as one but . . ."

"I think I understand," Seeker concluded, "the problem is finding words to explain what is happening to you at any given time in your mind. I think I understand your fae aspect a little, too. Until yesterday, it had never been able to manifest separately or consciously even though it's been there since birth. Think about it for a moment Zazie, she has never experienced anything outside the filter of you human side and now she just wants a chance to experience things directly. I think your vampire aspect just prefers to be awake and have fun. It seems to have inherited a rather impish, but wise, character from somewhere. At least that was the impression I got from it this morning."

"I guess." Zazie said.

With Seeker in reach, Zazie was finding it hard to relax at first because her feelings, minds and aspects were far too aware of the male fairy beside her. She forced her attention to the bath. _The water is very comfortable,_ she thought and focused only on that. With effort, she pushed her aspects—goading her to act impulsively with the fairy—from her mind. _You're no fun_. Slipped into her thoughts but she wasn't sure what part of her was thinking it. She ignored it and forced her human will to dominate. She listened, intently the sound of the waterfall invited her attention. She crossed the bath and stood under its warm, gentle, cascade. Rivulets of water streamed across her body and felt like the beguiling hands of a lover as an image of Elfrida invaded her thoughts. Zazie ignored the mental snicker from her fae third and pushed the torrent of accompanying thoughts and indicative images from of her mind. She ran her hands through her hair but caught herself before running them suggestively across her body. _So close, I'm sure he would have been all over us if he had seen that._ Her vampire third managed to intrude. _Stop it._ _Stop it! Stop it!_ Her human third commanded forcefully and her aspects faded again. Zazie lowered herself into the water again and made her way back to where Seeker was resting. His eyes were closed and his head rested against the edge of the bath.

_Oh, I just remembered,_ Zazie thought settling, innocent of intent, once more beside Seeker. _He wasn't at lunch or dinner._

"Seeker?" Zazie began.

"Huh?" Seeker said as if waking up. "Oh sorry, I've been thinking and I needed to rest my mind a little before continuing that's why I'm here. I must have dozed off for a moment."

"I don't mind," Zazie said, "by the way, why didn't I see you at dinner?"

"I was following up on an idea I had thought of after what happened this morning." Seeker replied.

"This morning? Oh you mean with my aspects." Zazie said.

"I think I've found a way to actually do what you had asked." Seeker said.

"About separating my aspects for training?" Zazie asked.

"Yes, don't know if it will work, though. We'll find out tomorrow I guess." Seeker replied.

Seeker looked exhausted, Zazie realized as looked at the fairy. Like every one else around her, he seemed to be trying so hard for her. _Is this what it's like to have family? _She asked herself. Zazie felt her eyes moisten.

Seeker noticed Zazie had become quiet and was looking thoughtful. _No,_ he thought, _not thoughtful, melancholy. _He felt his heartstrings tug; _she's had such a hard life and such a horrendous death. Unable to rest at peace she would've been trapped in a body that would never decompose, unable to even manifesting as a ghost and forced to watch time go by: just the thought of such an existence was enough to make one go mad. She was so lucky,_ he soundlessly continued,_ had she not been who or what she is; she would've never have survived the transmutation to un-death. How does this un-dead thing work, anyway? _He asked in aside. _Twisted wings!_ He mentally cursed. _It's almost enough to make a Fae believe in fate. To suffer so much in such a short life and to come though it with her innocence intact, even after the life she'd been forced into: unbelievable was a word that doesn't come close to described it._ He noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Zazie," Seeker asked, "what's wrong?"

The young woman sniffled and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. _So childlike and endearing from one so frighteningly powerful and erotic,_ Seeker thought and surprised himself with the last word that had come to mind.

"It . . . it's just everyone's been so kind to me." She managed her voice stained with sadness and tears streaked her face. "Even Driver will help me and he doesn't even like me. I've never had so many people want to help me just for the sake of helping. Before people would help me because they wanted something from me. I feel like such a child right now."

The sight of the crying girl was enough for Seeker to abandon his usually reserved manner and he gave Zazie a hug. The touch of his body against her own sent unexpected excitement through her body but her sense of relief, for all he had done, kept her aspects at bay and reserved. She softened into his arms and sobbed.

"I'm . . . I'm so sorry." Zazie softly wept from a combination of relief and sorrow. "There were s . . . so many things I . . . I wanted to do but I kne . . . knew wouldn't ha . . . happen but I kept dreaming an . . . anyway. And . . .and now I . . . I've been given another chance bu . . . but it seems so . . . so unfair to the . . . the people I leave behind."

"Zazie, I have no grand words to soothe your sorrow." Seeker whispered into her ear as he hugged tighter and felt her tears on his back and wings. "I can only tell you that you must move forward. Holding yourself back because of sorrow or worry about leaving others behind does you no good. By moving forward, now, you may someday be able to help those who you've had to step beyond. Maybe not directly but you may be able to influence or improve their condition from the shadows. You can no longer truly walk in the world you came from but you can remember it. Use your advantage to learn; who knows what you might accomplish for yourself, your friends or your lovers."

"Th . . . Thank you Seeker." Zazie managed and cuddled into him as if he were a parent. She felt so relieved and unburdened and even felt like she could smile again.

"Oh!" A familiar voice rang from the edge of the bath. "Am I interrupting something?"

Zazie and Seeker looked toward the voice. Healer was standing there and smiling.

"It . . . it's not what you think, Healer!" Zazie managed as she disengaged from Seeker's arms: her face as red as a sunset.

"Yes it is." Seeker added mischievously and laughed.

"Seeker!" Healer said in kind, "The first time you two are alone together, since Zazie woke, you get naked with her and hop into a bath. Tsk . . . tsk, and I thought Caster was the only one I had to worry about too."

"No . . . no, it's not like that, really!" Zazie managed.

"Zazie, I'm very disappointed in you." Healer said seriously.

Zazie felt as if she had betrayed everything she had ever valued and felt deep shame. _I should've come back when he was done as I'd meant to._ She thought.

"I . . . I'm so . . . so sorry." Zazie spluttered as she looked down in disgrace.

"As you should be, Zazie," Healer continued, "you forgot to invite me! Even after your earlier admission about the things that you and your friend had done together. Although I'm not sure if my mate has the stamina required."

Seeker playfully splashed water at Healer. Zazie just felt stunned and very small.

"Zazie, I'm sorry that was cruel of me. I should be more thoughtful of your circumstance." Healer said, serious and kind once more: the young woman's discomfort was obvious. "I told you earlier, we are Fae. We do not feel jealousy and shame is alien to us. I can love my mate even as he loves another. We are not possessive and the sharing of our bodies is a natural way for the Fae to express ourselves, and our feelings for others. In these matters, you should follow your fae. It will serve you better than your human aspect in these areas. You are beyond what you were, don't let your past shackle your present or future and, without a doubt, I'm sure your vampire will agree since I've never heard of a chaste nosferatu."

Zazie found words lost as she thought. Inside her aspects seemed to be beaming, they fully understood Healer's words, and they silently reminder her that they had been telling her to let go all day. _She's right_. Her vampire aspect thought as she surfaced to dominate. _We're beyond human now why let our those staid morals govern us when they can't apply to the higher creature we've become._ Her fae aspect mentally nodded in agreement. _And why have we become so prim in our death?_ The vampire continued. _Whatever we do now can't affect the balance on our soul, it's been marked and judged already and it left us stuck here, together. Remember? You might as well embrace a future filled with fun and debauchery._ Zazie sensed her Fae aspect giggle in answer to her vampire's thoughts.

"What's wrong, Zazie? Healer asked. "You look kind of lost."

"We're sorry." She said turning her attention outward once more. "We've just been lectured by our vampire aspect and our fae aspect agrees with us."

Seeker turned a cryptic eye to Healer, Zazie's odd use of plurals did not seem to surprise his mate. _I'll have to talk to her later._ He thought.

"Anyway," Healer began, "I've come to retrieve my mate from your tender clutches because he probably hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. And even though I'm sure you'd feed him, intensely, I'm certain that the hunger you'd satisfy will not satisfy his need for nutrients."

Zazie blushed again but she felt a little better than before. Her eyes, as if controlled by her non-human aspects, followed Seeker's rise from the water. The warm blast of air blew and he quickly dried, as she had been last night. A brief sparkle about his body and he was clothed once more. Hovering beside Healer, he turned to Zazie.

"Get some good rest tonight you have a big day ahead of you." Seeker said. "Oh, and try not to get the Scrythe upset tonight, I think we all could use a good night's sleep."

"Oh," Healer added and winked, "Don't' stay in the water too long, you'll get all wrinkly and I'd hate to see your lovely skin like that."

Once more, Zazie felt embarrassed and as if to cool the flush on her face, she submerged herself fully in the warm water. _I guess I should get out now,_ she thought but for a while, she lay on the bottom of the bath just enjoying the water on her skin. _Aren't you glad we don't need to breath? _Her vampire aspect humorously reminder her as time ticked by. Some remnant of her past life panicked and drove her to the surface. Her face hit the air, cooler than the water, and she inhaled deeply. She sat comfortably in the water and silently wondered what Seeker had found out_. I'll find out tomorrow,_ she thought and yawned, I guess a good night sleep is a good idea.

Zazie stood and stepped from the bath. _How do I get that warm wind to dry me? _She wondered and as if on command, it blew from nowhere and dried her body. Bending, she picked up her sword and curiously drew it from the scabbard for the first time. It was shiny and lethal looking and she felt a little afraid of it. _Don't let Driver find out about that feeling. _Her Fae aspect thoughtfully instructed her. _I think he'd be very annoyed with us. _She re-sheathed the katana a little clumsily, perhaps. _At least I didn't drop it_. She mentally snickered with her aspects as they imagined his face if he saw them do that. Zazie walked around the bath and passed behind the rocks that the waterfall cascaded over; the door to the bedroom swung open for her.

As she entered the sleeping chamber, the room brightened and she turned towards the low table in the middle of the room. Laying her sword on it, she sat down and tried to decide what to do. _I'm tired but I'm not ready to sleep yet._ She thought_. What do you two want to do? _It was the first time she had addressed her aspect directly in question. _I guess we need to learn about each other don't we_. She added in thought. _What's to learn?_ Her vampire aspect asked. _Our fae aspect has been with us from birth and we am a construct of your personality at the time of our death. The problem isn't that we don't know ourselves but that there were parts that we never accepted when we lived. It's not just the traits that we value and let others see that define us but also those traits that we were ashamed of. We need to redefine ourselves more than we need to get to know ourselves. You seem so wise._ Her human aspect mused and then added_. I don't remember thinking about things like this before I died. We said to Seeker earlier that their seems to be a fair bit of knowledge and wisdom passed on with the making of a vampire perhaps that is new but it is still seen through the crystal of our life._ Her vampire aspect thought. _What about our fae third, what do you think?_ Zazie mentally asked. _We've been together since birth and are together now in death. We were never truly awake when we lived but we were the part of you that helped you accept your life and even enjoy it, although we are loath to admit it to others. We were also the part that helped soothe Elfrida and let her take some joy in her life but she was alone in a way you never where. We wish we didn't have to leave her behind. We are worried what will happen to her she wasn't as strong as we were._ At the mention of her name, Zazie remembered her face and shed a silent tear for her. _Maybe when we visit mom we should see her, too. _Her human thought. _No, we're dead and the dead should leave the living in peace. _Her fae thought. _Coming back now would only serve to confuse her and make her life all the more difficult. We couldn't taker her with us and, if we did, think about how she'll feel as she ages and we don't. That would be cruel of us. But our vampire could . . ._ Her human thought but the idea was interrupted. _No, we couldn't._ Her vampire thought. _We are incomplete. We will never be able to manifest fangs nor the power to create and the only way we could ever become complete is to find our maker and hope she doesn't kill us immediately._ _We're certain that she wouldn't like us, _vampire-Zazie added, _and we're not ready to face her yet. In time, maybe, but now: we would cease to exist if we had to fight her. Even these denizens of limbo that we live with don't want to face her openly even for their own sake. We think they're quite wise in this matter and we should defer our sentiment to their wisdom. At least until we are truly strong enough to stand on our own. How long do you think that will be?_ Human-Zazie asked. _Is time even important to us anymore?_ Both fae and vampire aspects asked in unison.

Zazie yawned and stood up. She stretched and looked towards the bed. It was beginning to look more inviting as each moment passed.

"Library?" Zazie asked.

"Yes Zazie?" Library answered

"What do you think?"

"About what Zazie?"

"About the conversation just now." Zazie answered

"What conversation?" Library responded, "You've been sitting quietly at the table since you came into the bedroom."

_He can't hear us, dummy._ Her vampire aspect thought_. I don't think I should call myself dummy. _Her human aspect thought and Zazie's fae aspect gave a mental shrug as if to say 'isn't that obvious'. To which aspect she was agreeing with remained a mystery to her human third.

"I'm sorry, Library," Zazie said, "I guess you could say I was thinking out loud."

"Very well then," Library said, "Is there anything I can get you? Food, drink, clothes?"

"Clothes?" Zazie said aloud. "Oh, I forgot. I guess it doesn't matter right now though does it? I wouldn't mind something to drink, I'm a little thirsty."

"Wine, mead, ale or water?" Library asked.

"Water will be fine, thank you." Zazie said.

A glass shimmered into existence on the table and Zazie picked it up. It was cool, fresh and sweet tasting and she downed it in one gulp. Putting the glass down, she turned and walked to the balcony door and opened it. A warm fragrant breeze wafted in and refreshed the air in the bedroom. She looked up at the sky and stared hypnotically as the rippling bands of coloured light flickered playfully in the sky. On the horizon, beyond the trees, the moon was beginning to rise. She felt the power it gave her but she wasn't overwhelmed by it, as she had been last night. She yawned again. The vale was asleep, for the most part; her fae connection told her so she let it drift casually around the valley in exploration.

She found the threads that she recognized as Healer's and Seeker's and followed them, offhandedly. _This is fun._ Her fae aspect thought as it danced across the strings and closed the gap between them. She touched the source of the threads: Seeker and Healer were not asleep and very busy together. Aghast by her unintentional voyeurism the human aspect pulled the fae back, hurriedly. _We have no business intruding on some things; this is defiantly one of them._ She thought as she blushed. Her vampire aspect laughed heartily. Another yawn reminded her that she was nearing the end of her day. _What will tomorrow hold?_ She thought as turned her back on the night and walked inside.

Reaching the bed say lay down after absently fluffing her pillow. Nestling into the soft mattress, she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"How can I make the room dark?" She asked sleepily and with her words, the light faded out.

The pillow beneath her head felt very comfortable and she closed her eyes and suddenly felt like she was falling. A mental scream escaped and she felt like she was plunging through a star filled well. _Relax._ The vampire aspect cooed. _We've prepared a place for us._ _What place? What are you doing?_ She thought with concern and then the sensation of falling stopped. Zazie looked around and it seemed that she was standing in nothing: it reminder her of the chamber where the model of the world hung she realized.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We're inside." A voice she thought reminded her of vampire aspect said.

"Inside where? What is this place?" Zazie asked

"I guess we could call it a stage." Another voice spoke, this one making her think of her fae aspect.

"It is something we created." The two voices overlapped and there seemed to be a hint of invitation in their words. "We got the idea from this morning but its easier to do this inside rather than outside. We've been playing a little with this all day but it wasn't right that we weren't all here. We've been waiting for you to come and we kind of had to pull you here."

"Stage? Here?" Zazie asked. "Who's there? Why can't I see you?"

In what seemed to be empty space, two figures began to glow and she noticed light shining from herself. As their individual lights grew brighter their images came into view. Zazie saw what looked like two reflections of her but one had fae wings and the other, noticeable fangs.

"Who are you?" She asked knowing the answer even before the words left her lips.

"We're hurt." The fae looking one said.

"We know who we are we just don't know how accept it." Said the image that was, without a doubt, a physical representation of her vampire self.

"How can this be?" Zazie asked. "How can we be together like this? How is it that you are able to take form?"

"We told you, this is like a stage." The fae aspect said as the butterfly wings on her back lazily fluttered. "It's not really a place but we can come together like this as if it were real."

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"Dream? hmm . . ." the vampire said. "No, not really, dreams are transient and unreal things. This is less than a physical state but more than a dream state. It is a place where we can do what ever we want and it will be as real as if it had happened in the outside. Maybe more real, we'll have to see."

"But what about our body?" Zazie asked concerned that the absence of her presence may harm her.

"It sleeps, very restfully too," her fae said, "no dreams to disturb its slumber but here we can keep going all night."

"Keep going at what?" Zazie asked suspiciously, knowing the answer.

Her fae aspect giggled and it was an alluring sight to see. Zazie shook her figurative head and had very good idea what was coming; she felt very little resistance to their wills and realized that she didn't think she wanted to defy her aspects calls this time.

"Play with us, human Zazie." The vampire crooned and wrapped her arms around Zazie's human form, from behind, and pushed her breasts firmly against the human aspect's metaphorical back.

"We want to play, human Zazie." Her fae aspect spoke and approached; the tip of a pink tongue tracing her top lip in shameless invitation.

As if enthralled, Zazie found no will to fight but it was frightening at the same time. All her senses seemed heightened, as if she shared her aspect's sensations as her own. It was blindingly intoxicating.

"We've wanted to play outside all day but you held us at bay. You wouldn't let us, even though we know you wanted to, too." The vampire's warm breath tickled her ear. "Here we can play all we want, any way we want to and not get hurt or hurt any one. Any thought, any sensation you've wanted to experience is possible here if you let go."

She felt the vampire's lips on her neck and a gentle stab, which was her fangs, penetrated her skin: an explosive mixture of pleasure and pain erupted from the bite. As one sensation faded, another arose; Zazie felt the warmth from the body, that was her fae self, cuddle into her bosom and together they joined, as if the trio were one.

"I hope they're right about feeling well rested tomorrow morning." Zazie thought, with little reservation, allowing herself to fall to her aspects longings.

"It's true; we want this too." She thought in blissful chorus and, releasing the last remnant of her human inhibitions, embraced the wiles of her inner selves.

As night rolled by the colourful shimmering bands of light danced beneath the vale's starry sky unseen by at least one young woman whose thoughts were elsewhere.


	20. New Freedoms

**Part XX—New Freedoms **

The first streamers of light slid soundlessly though the balcony door. Dust danced and played in the beam crossing the floor with an ever widening and smooth advance. Outside, the first calls of morning echoed across the silent vale that now blazed with brilliant emerald and gold fire. With boughs raised like arms to heaven, the ancient stand of trees embraced the morning's glow in their finest raiment of green. The sun relentlessly marched on the firmament and the first simple ribbons of light blossomed into a grand sheet under which the canopy of the dale sprang to life: another day welcomed by this magical place.

The rising light filled the room and eventual reached Zazie; she was still soundly asleep. Slowly, its penetrating glow filtered through her eyelids and heralded another day filled with experience and opportunity. She stirred promptly, obeying the sun's harbinger, and stretched. She felt very relaxed and her body still tingled as vivid memories of dreams that weren't dreams drew a subtly coquette smile on her lips: her body may have slept but she'd been very active with her aspects until quite late. Zazie stretched again and sat up; the light sheet, which draped loosely over her shoulders, slipped to the bed and into a crumpled heap by her hips. She threw it off and, after one more stretch, swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She placed her bare feet against the floor and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was merely cool beneath her feet instead of cold. Zazie stood, boldly, and faced the morning. She walked to the balcony door and looked out at the morning. _What should I do?_ She wondered and gazed into the vale. _I wonder if anyone else is awake._ She thought and she freed her fae to stretch out and mentally roam though the vale: everyone was still asleep she knew from its foray. _Very well then, I'll just have to entertain myself for awhile. _She thought and her fae aspect drew back and inside. The multitude of spirit strings she had clearly sensed with her Far powers reminded Zazie how much life was around her. It was almost bewildering that these lives, which existed—intrinsically—as part of this valley resting beside reality, were able to live in this closed space. She turned from the marvel that lay outside her window and Zazie smiled happily and thought: _I'm so lucky to be here_.

"Library?" Zazie called

"Yes Zazie." It responded immediately.

"I need something to wear but I need to move freely for training." Zazie said.

"Very well, as you request." Library replied. "Would you like to cleanse first?"

Zazie felt sticky and imagined that she was—perhaps—not as fresh as morning dew on a rose. Grimacing at the thought, she said. "Yes please."

Bathed in a golden glow, Zazie's body shimmered briefly. _It's amazing how quick you change,_ she thought, _before this I would never have really thought about it._ The light faded; she was clean, dressed, and ready to face another day. She turned to the mirror to see what Library had provided: today, Library had provided a very short skirt, which barely reached halfway to her knees and a bodice of tight form-fitting mesh that enhanced and supported her chest while leaving her arms free and bare. He had further wrapped her legs in black close knitted netting and shod her in low-heeled boots that were a little higher than her ankles. Overall, the colour black dominated, today, but gold highlights brought a pleasant contrast and added to the overall effect.

Zazie admired herself and liked what she saw and her aspects echoed in agreement. _A girl could get used to this_ she thought as she turned and looked at herself from as many angles as possible. _Oh yes, must remember my sword,_ she thought, _but the white sash isn't going to look very good with the black and gold she thought with disappointment. Why am I even worrying about it,_ she chided herself, _it's not like I'm being presented to nobility but still, I like to look pretty. Nobility?_ Her vampire thought with feigned outrage, _we are the nobility now; let others be presented to us! _The human and fae inside mentally smirked at her vampire aspect's haughty attitude.

"Library?" She called out

"Yes Zazie?" Its baritone voice answered.

"I need a sash, like this white one," she said holding up the strip of fabric that Driver had provided, "that is a better match for what I'm wearing."

"Are you being superficial?" Library responded, "The white sash is just as practical as any that I provide."

"Yes . . . yes, I guess you're right but all the same I want to look good." Zazie responded, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, but it beckons the question: who are you trying to look good for?" Library added.

Zazie blushed_. Am I trying to impress, someone?_ She asked herself. _What am I thinking!_ Inside, Zazie felt the mental chuckle of one of her aspects. _Quiet me._ She thought in response.

"I . . . I'm not trying to impress anyone; I just want my clothes to match." Zazie said. Her aspects snicker, again. "Tha . . . that's all."

"Very well," Library complied, "where do your want to hold your sword on your waist or on your back?"

"Back? Can it go there too?" Zazie asked.

"Yes, but I think we'll keep it at your waist." Library answered, "I believe that is how Driver intends to begin your training."

The sash shimmered into existence, about her waist. Zazie looked at her reflection: Library had provided a black silky sash embroidered with golden fae and flower patterns.

"That's very nice Library," Zazie said and began to untie it.

"Why are you untying the sash, Zazie?" Library asked, almost sounding hurt by the young woman's actions.

"Driver told me to become so good at tying it that I don't need to look when I'm doing it." She said. "If I just accept it tied on—like this—then I won't learn anything but thank you Library, you've been very helpful."

"You're welcome." Library replied, "Would like something to eat or drink?"

"I liked those cakes yesterday, a few of them and some water would be nice." She answered.

Another golden shimmer and another minor miracle drew her eyes to the table; a small basket of steaming buns, a jug of water and a cup appeared. The smell drifted to her and her stomach growled in anticipation. _I guess I'm hungrier than I thought,_ she considered. _We gave you a good work out last night. Of course you're hungry._ Her fae aspect observed and faded back as the vampire and her giggled good-naturedly. Zazie hungrily ate the buns and washed them down with cold sweet water.

"Library, I've been meaning to ask." Zazie began.

"Yes Zazie?" Library responded.

"What are you?" Zazie asked.

"I'm a summoned shadow being." It replied.

"Oh," Zazie said, "like Hunter and Driver and Equis?"

"Close, but not entirely correct," Library said, "I was far more limited, at summons, than they were and I'm confined strictly to Central. I am able to observe what happens, throughout the vale, but I can't act outside of this building. I keep the archive records and the library ordered. I also help with research because I can immediately recall something that I've recorded or had placed on my shelves. The name Library came as I developed a minor personality later on."

"You don't sound like you have a minor personality, Library." Zazie remarked.

"I've grown since summons." Library said simply.

"Thank you for the food and water, Library I think I'll go for a walk. I've never really explored the valley." Zazie said. "It's still hard to believer that everything I see here is inside a carriage."

"Yes, Flaw theory and magic allow many wondrous things." Library commented. "It's unfortunate that my records have no copies of the sorcerer's ideas or magics on it."

Zazie rose from the table, walked to the balcony, and looked at the valley below. _It's a beautiful morning._ She thought as she considered the lush green forest that ringed the glade, which was filled with wildflowers and home to a throng of butterflies—frolicking and playing between colourful blooms—below her. _Central, isn't that what Library had called this? _She thought as her fae sent out empathic tendrils and found that, other than the birds and animals, she was still the only one awake. _I think I'll take a walk but which way to go? _The green wood seemed to call to her and that made her decision._ How can I get to this side without getting lost trying to find a path?_

"Library?" She called, "Is there an easy way to get to this glade or do I have to walk all the way from the bridge?"

"You could jump," Library, commented off handily, "but there's no easy path from Central's front, if that's helpful."

"Jump!" Zazie exclaimed. "It's at least three rutes to the ground.

"Four and a third but well within you observed range, Zazie." Library concluded. "Hunter can do it, she can also jump up but that's when she's in her full lion form. I'm not sure if she can in her human form, though."

"I'm not Hunter." Zazie observed sarcastically. "I got hurt following her yesterday and Healer was nearby, too."

"I've reviewed the archive, Zazie," Library began, "and the only reason you hurt your leg was because you landed wrong. Land right and there should be no trouble."

"Land right?' She said, "Are you being funny?"

"I don't understand the nature of your question." Library responded. "I assure you that you are capable of this jump."

"And if not?" Zazie asked.

"I can summon Healer if needed."

"Wonderful," the irony oozed from her words. "The first thing Healer will have to do this morning is fix another one or two of my legs."

Zazie continued looking over the balcony wall. Heights still made her nervous; at least when she thought about them, but it was true that she had followed Hunter without concern, yesterday. _Go ahead,_ the vampire came forward and thought_, no point being timid at this point._ And putting action to thought, the vampire aspect manifested enough will to take control of their body long enough to place a hand on the wall and leap adroitly over the edge. She landed, as soft as a cat, on the grass and looked back up to the balcony. _Easy!_ Her vampire aspect thought as it returned control to the human aspect. _Sometimes we need to give you a little push._ Her fae aspect tittered. _Quiet you._ Her human aspect thought in reply. _I get the point I can do more now but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon caution. _Her aspects faded and she looked at the forest before her. A path carved its way through the trees and she decided to explore. With sword tied properly at her waist Zazie stepped on the path and left Central behind.

* * *

Caster flew on the breeze and the morning sun towards the balcony of the sorcerer's—_No, Zazie's,_ she corrected herself—bedroom. Fluttering into the room the pixie found it empty.

"Library?" She called.

"Good morning Caster how may I help you?" Library responded.

"Where's Zazie?" She asked with concern.

"After eating she decided to take a walk." Library answered.

"Which way did she go?"

"Across the glade and into the wood," Library said.

Caster fluttered out to the balcony and looked down.

"How did she get there?" Caster asked, curiously, knowing how difficult the trip would be on foot.

"She jumped." Library responded.

"Down there?" She asked aloud without meaning to.

"Down there." Library confirmed.

Caster fluttered off in the direction of the forest. She wasn't worried that Zazie might get lost; the vale wasn't large after all, and she wasn't really surprised that the young woman had jumped: Healer and Hunter had told her about yesterday. But, all the same, Zazie could still get injured by accident, as she had with Hunter, and her full range of abilities had yet to be explored. E_xplore? _Caster considered, _we've barely begun to find out what she can do. All we've learned so far is that she is incredibly resilient and harbours great potential._ She flew under boughs that looked as ancient as she was and marvelled at the forest's glory. It was a good illusion but Caster knew that the forest was only as old as the Tapestry she maintained. She hovered for a moment and let her fae sense wend its way through the forest. In the distance, she sensed an odd three-part aura and flew in that direction. She broke from the wood by the training hall and saw Driver. He was obviously awake and looking into the forest with rapt curiosity.

"G'morning Driver." Caster called.

"Good morning, Caster." He replied without looking at her: his eyes remained focused solely on the forest.

"Have you seen Zazie?" Caster asked, "I sensed her auras nearby and Seeker is looking for her, too."

"She's on Hunters high path right now. I'm watching to see if she makes it back again: if not I'll likely have to call Healer and go look for her." He replied, shielding his eyes from the brilliant image of the sun in the sky.

"High path? What's she doing?" Caster asked.

"Running." Driver simply replied. "You should be able to see her better than I if you want to take a look."

Caster flew higher and looked into the forest. She did not see her at first but sudden motion on a large branch drew her eyes: Zazie was running, indifferent to her path, high in a tree with the sword on her side. Caster's eyes followed the young woman as she made a graceful leap to another branch: she hadn't slowed a shade before leaping and the young woman landed without missing a step and continued to run. _Unbelievable, Hunter's got some serious competition,_ she thought as Zazie jumped from the branch and, following a mid-air somersault, landed perfectly on the forest floor. The young woman turned and looked up at where she had been and then turned towards the training hall. Caster could see Zazie's self-satisfied smile positively beaming as she walked towards her. As graceful as a deer she leapt over some of scrub and entered the clearing.

"I thought I felt you, Caster." Zazie said looking at the pixie. "Good morning and good morning to you too Driver. I sensed your watchful eye earlier. So, how did I do?"

Driver found Zazie's smile disconcerting and wondered if he had been too harsh with his judgment. _No,_ he thought, _a warm smile does not make an ally._

"Good morning Zazie." Driver replied perhaps a little stiffly. "I was watching you and was a little surprised by your performance."

"Bah! Little surprised." Caster scoffed, "You're as amazed as I am, admit it."

"Don't want to." Driver muttered under his breath, which brought a sidesplitting laugh to Caster. He turned from the two girls and started walking towards the training hall and, without looking back, added. "I'll see you after lunch."

"Hee hee," Caster began, "He can't stand it when someone outperforms him. Anyway, Seeker asked me to take you to the workshop this morning."

Zazie obediently followed the pixie.

"What does Seeker want with me?" Zazie asked as she walked.

"I'm not sure but he was really worked up about it, that's for sure." Caster said. "Whatever it is, make sure you show interest: we don't want to hurt his feelings."

Zazie smiled at the pixie's playful jab and continued walking. The forest was very beautiful, the birdsong clear and tuneful and Zazie seemed almost in a trance as she walked.

"You're quiet." Caster commented as they continued along a path.

"Oh, sorry Caster." Zazie said, "I don't mean to be rude but I was letting my fae aspect explore the forest while we walk: well, while I walk, anyway. I never knew how much life there was in this place until yesterday."

"Wait until you're in the outside world." Caster said completely understanding Zazie's awed silence as only a Fae can. "You need to filter it or the mental noise is deafening."

They approached the chasm that served as a moat for Central. Zazie looked into the abyss, its bottom invisible under the waterfall's mist, and took a deep breath. Looking straight ahead, this time, she crossed without hesitation. Zazie climbed the stairs, as water raced by to roar over the chasm's edge and, entering Central, they then skirted the model of the world. Caster brought them to a door and it opened for her automatically; she fluttered in. Zazie followed and suddenly she found herself face to face with the Scrythe.

Zazie screamed.

The Scrythe's menace obviously present and directed wholly at Zazie barred her way. Zazie knew that if she were to move in any direction, other than back, she would once more feel its touch. Coldly efficient, in all its sharpened edges, it gazed without sight and measured her threat. Suddenly, it was no longer in front of Zazie and with a deep relived breath she knew she had passed its watchful and intimidating scrutiny once more. It remained in the room as a reminder to its purpose and stood motionless in a corner near another door. Zazie cautiously stepped forward, her eyes unable to turn from the black sentinel's form, and joined Seeker and Caster at a large table.

"I don't think it likes you very much, Zazie." Caster said to break the heavy silence.

Zazie managed to turn her gaze from it and smiled weakly at her two friends. "No, I don't think it does."

"Library?" Seeker called.

"No Seeker, I still have no control over the Scrythe." Library said, anticipating the fairy's next question. "I don't even know exactly what it is, other than the guardian of the Tapestry, I've checked too. The sorcerer never made mention of it in any book, scroll or conversation I have on record except for the other night and that doesn't really count because it wasn't really the sorcerer speaking, just a memory of him."

"The other night?" Zazie asked, "You mean when I . . ."

"Yes . . . but I think we have other things to speak of this morning, which are more important. I think we'll just have to endure the Scrythe's presence." Seeker said. "I know it will be hard, Zazie, but try to ignore it: I need you to fully concentrate."

With a last glance at its glassy and faceted form, Zazie turned her attention to Seeker and said. "I'll try."

"Very well then," Seeker began, "Yesterday, when we woke your aspects, you asked if there was a way to use this to our advantage. As I sat and contemplated your request, I remembered something I had read a long time ago but I couldn't remember where the scroll or book was. I scoured the library . . ."

"Seeker!" Caster exclaimed, "get on with it."

"Oh yes, sorry." He continued. "I eventually remembered what I was looking for and began researching your request. I'm glade your aspects are awake it will make this whole experiment far more probable for its success."

"Aspect awake?" Zazie puzzled aloud, "How does that help?"

_Just listen,_ the choir of her aspects rang. _Let's hear what he's saying; we're intrigued._

"It's odd you know," Seeker began anew, "that the sword and this piece of magic that I researched originated in the same place."

Seeker!" Caster sounded exasperated.

"Very well than," He said, "when we were on an Eastern Island, many years ago, the sorcerer and I heard an interesting tale that we felt deserved our attention. Because the sorcerer was actively seeking knowledge about puppet-magic at the time we investigated the legend since it seemed related to his work. In an area near a mountain called Osare in a region called Aoyama, we met an ancient enchantress of the sorcerer's acquaintance. With her help we were able to learn how to make these."

Zazie and Caster followed Seeker's eyes to the tabletop. Three small, Caster sized, straw dolls lay inconsequentially side-by-side.

_So,_ Zazie and her aspects thought.

"So?" Caster said, voicing the obvious question.

"As I was saying," The fairy continued, "these effigies are meant to contain the essence of a summoned spirit or enchained ghost. Once the essence is contained within the doll it would manifest into physical body and the maker could use it as an obedient servant."

"Very convenient, I'm sure." Caster said unimpressed, "but what purpose does this serve?"

"Well yesterday's encounter with the three aspects that are Zazie," Seeker said, "made me think that since each seem to have a distinct being it may be possible to transfer each of their existences individually into a doll."

"It sounds risky, Seeker." Caster said and Zazie nodded in agreement. "Besides why would you want to trap Zazie's aspects like that?"

"Please, bear with me," Seeker maintained, "What I'm suggesting is that if an aspect flows freely into an effigy and we don't close the container then they would be able to manifest separately and then be able to return to their primary shell, which is Zazie."

The pixie stared at Seeker unable to think of what do say next. _It sounds incredible,_ Caster thought, there must be risks to it though. _I guess it for the Zazies to decide._

_Manifest separately?_ Zazie thought in accord with her aspects. _That might be very helpful to us. Sounds dangerous. _Her fae aspect thought and her vampire aspect added. _We agree that it would be helpful and dangerous but I think it might be fun too._

"Do you think it would be dangerous, Seeker?" Zazie asked.

"It may be: I can't really say honestly, Zazie," Seeker replied, "but I'm reasonably sure that as long as we don't close the containers your aspects should be able to move freely between you and their effigies. Besides, there is a good chance that it won't work anyway. There are no records beyond the making of the dolls in the library. The sorcerer never tried, either; there was no need for him to."

_Shall we try?_ Her fae aspect thought _we wouldn't mind being free to roam. Don't you like us?_ Her vampire teased, _we're hurt. It's not that but we've been asleep for our whole lives and we'd like a chance to experience things on our own._ Her fae aspect responded. _Please ask him how to do it._

"My fae aspect wants to try," Zazie said, "what do we have to do?"

"Well," Seeker sounded uncertain, "I don't really know. As I said, the sorcerer never tried it but I think the effigies may call the spirit to themselves, how else would you get a spirit of ghost into the container in the first place? There must be some force at work or the people who used this type of magic would fail. My best guess would be that you loosen your hold on your aspects and they use their individual wills to sense a doll and allow themselves to be drawn to it."

"That's it?" Caster said sarcastically. "You really don't know what you are doing do you? How do you expect Zazie to loosen the hold on her aspects, it's true they manifested separately yesterday but you had cast that Consciousness Containment Column and yanked them out of her. That's not going to be very useful if this scheme is to work."

"Might I suggest something?" Library asked.

"Huh?" Seeker asked surprised, "You're making a suggestion?"

"Yes Seeker." Library said plainly.

"You're usually more passive and wait for requests." Seeker said.

"That doesn't mean I don't have ideas, I do have immediate access to every record, tome, scroll and book after all." Library said with something that sounded like pride.

Momentarily stunned, Seeker fluttered with his mouth open then said, "I'll listen to anything."

"I would suggest you place Zazie in a trance state like you did yesterday, this may weaken the bond between flesh and spirit." Library said. "Of course for this to be truly effective—if it works at all—Zazie will need to learn how to reach the same state on her own."

It was rare to see Seeker lost for words but his amazement was obvious as he opened and closed his mouth like some winged fish. The sight made Caster giggle and she thought it looked good on him. _There, that what it feels like to be a normal Fae, we don't know everything like you do._ Caster thought.

"Um . . ." Seeker began, "I don't really know what to say."

"Say nothing then and ask Zazie." Caster said smugly.

"Very well then," Seeker said turning to the young woman, "do you want to try?"

Zazie nodded.

"You sure about this?" Caster asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm going to trust what Library and Seeker have told me." Zazie said. "From the way it sounds it will work or not work and if not I'm not out anything one way or another. Either way, I still would like to try because if it works I'll be able to learn things so much faster."

"If you say so Zazie," Seeker said, "Zazie's aspects I'm about to enter your minds please allow me to."

After a brief pause, Zazie said, "we agree, you may."

"I suggest that you take a seat then." Seeker said as a chair materialized behind Zazie. "I don't want to have to pick you up again—my wings are still sore from yesterday."

"Oh, I didn't know you were hurt moving me." Zazie said in apologetic concern as she sat.

"You sometimes take things too seriously for one so young." Seeker said in an almost fatherly tone. "We're going to have to teach to lighten up—even Driver isn't this dyer. Very well then since you are now seated please close your eyes."

Zazie closed her eyes and felt the now familiar presence of Seeker in her mind. She followed him and his thoughts until she visualized a triple stranded thread. _I'm only putting you in physical rest state, Zazie. _She heard Seeker's thought as if he was another one of her aspects but it was different; there was no doubt that he was a completely different person and she could sense his great age and experience. He was like a deep well of knowledge. She felt him touch the thread that she recognized as her spirit and noted it was different from the other threads she had seen after her awakening. Unlike those, this one was triple stranded and glowed with an odd pulsating light. Seeker touched the thread and gave it a mental twist, opposite to its wind, and they came apart. She lost the sense of Seeker and found herself hovering in a dark place with a string on either side of her. One pulsed with a red glow and the other with a green: she knew that she was looking at her divided aspects. She felt strangely alone and empty. _That worked. _The words were like pulses on the red thread. _So it would seem._ This time the pulses were on the green thread. _I can still hear you both._ Her own string pulsed like the others but she could not see it. _Of course we're still connected though our body._ The red string pulsed. _Now what?_ The green thread pulsed. _I guess we need to reach out and sense those dolls on the table. You first then, you're the one who wanted to roam._ The red string pulsed.

"What happened?" Caster asked a dazed looking Seeker. "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure." Seeker answered, "I feel like I've been hit in the head with a big stick right now. It happened after I gave her thread a twist."

"Thread a twist?" Caster said.

"Yes her life thread is made up of three strings wound together." Seeker said, "It is very strange but not really surprising I guess."

Seeker and Caster watched the table and noticed that one of the effigies was changing. At first, it looked like it had turned to clay but as time passed it began to look like a person with no distinguishable features, as if waiting for some sculptor's tool to finish it. Hesitantly, at first, the blobby figure began moving and trying to stand. Caster fluttered to the tabletop and held out her hand. The thing reached for it and Caster helped it to its feet. It stood, unsteady at first, and looked at its body. It opened and closed its mouth as if trying to speak but not whisper was heard. It kept trying and eventually a weak voice came from the figure.

"Not much for detail," It said looking at the arm held out in front of it.

"Which aspect are you?" Caster asked, noting there was something alien about the way its mouth moved when it spoke.

"I'm the Fae," she said, her voice growing stronger by the moment, "Is there anything we can do about this. How am I going to attract a playmate if I look like this?"

"I'm thinking it works on self-image," Seeker said intently scrutinizing the soft clay-like figure. "Try to focus your mind on your self-image and the effigy should follow in appearance."

"Just focus, eh?" Fae-Zazie said.

From the nondescript figure, features began to form and sharpen. With each passing moment, details became sculpted into the clay-like material until a finished figure stood, naked, on the tabletop. Caster stared into limpid green eyes and stood transfixed. The figure before her was the proportionally perfect form of Zazie—albeit in pixie size—with beautiful butterfly wings flapping languidly on her back. Her entire body was set in hues of green from the very pale of her skin to the deep forest green of her hair. Even her wings were green but traced with lines and veins of gold. _Stunning_ was the only thought in Caster's mind.

"Caster . . . when you stare at me like that . . ." Fae-Zazie's voice trailed off teasingly.

"S . . . Sorry fae-Zazie, I . . . I couldn't help myself." Caster managed to avert her eyes from the gorgeous pixie-like creature before her.

Fae-Zazie giggled, it sounded like the tinkle of a silver bell, and Caster felt her skin crawl pleasantly with a wave of goose bumps. The sublime aura from the creature held her in an armless embrace and she loathed the idea of pulling away.

"Fae-Zazie!" Seeker's voice was stern and his words woke Caster from her enraptured gaze, "control your aura and let Caster be."

Fae-Zazie turned her eyes to Seeker and smiled. He felt her Fae-field pulling at him but he was made of sterner stuff than Caster and with a thought, cast fae-Zazie from his mind and said, "By yourself, your powers will not work on me. The only way that you could ever enthrall me is if all your aspects worked together. I don't believe in your current form that you can channel that much power and mesmerize a high Fae Lord."

It was the first time Zazie had ever heard him use the term 'Fae Lord' to refer to himself and she ignored his words. Playfully, she pushed a little harder. A force of will, so powerful that it dwarfed her own made Zazie very aware of the difference in power that lay between them. Suddenly, fae-Zazie felt very small and alone for the very first time. Her other aspects were aware of what happened but that was all, there was not a strong enough bond to channel powers between them.

"Have I got your attention now?" Seeker asked, plainly. "I understand your desire to assert yourself but this is neither the time nor place for such displays of power. Heed me, fae-Zazie, there are two of us here that you will not overcome and in your current state, don't try. If you force our hand we will crush you as you are now."

Even Caster was taken aback by Seeker words. It had been a long time since she had heard that tone and vividly remembered when it had been directed at her: _those words were, almost, exactly the same then too, _she thought. She understood his point but felt he was being a little harsh. _After all, she had only just woken up, _Caster thought, _but I guess it serves a purpose and he did it for my protection. She overcame me effortlessly; even in her single aspect, Zazie is very scary._

The mood around the table lightened and Seeker smiled once more.

"Does anyone else want to try?" Seeker asked.

_I will._ Her vampire aspect thought and put action to words. She reached out with her mind and felt the tug from the effigies. She allowed herself to pour into one of the containers and, with a strong image in her mind, molded the clay to the body she desired. She rose from the table, complete and ready to face the others.

"Well, what do you think?" Vampire-Zazie asked, her hands provocatively on her hips as she leaned forward a little.

"You look very nice; too, vampire-Zazie." Seeker said.

"How did you know?" Vampire-Zazie chuckled, fully aware of how she had cast her image, and then haughtily asked. "Can I get a mirror?"

Library provided the request and a mirror sparkled into existence before her. Vampire-Zazie looked at her reflection and was pleased. She had eyes of glowing red and straight black hair. To further her self-image, she had given herself true vampire fangs and leather-like bat wings of black, which fluttered slowly on her back. Her skin had a faint, almost unnoticeable, blue tint and—as it was with her fae-counterpart—her body was perfectly proportion, although better endowed than Zazie's true body was. She smiled at her reflection and liked how her fangs added just the right hint of sensual menace to her over all appearance.

Caster fluttered a little above the table and found herself drawn to these two creatures, whose very appearance seemed designed to provoke her basest desires. _This is their self-images? _She thought her mind foggy yet not under any spell. _I don't think they would even need to use their powers if they wanted me, I'd be willing fall into their embrace as they are now. I wonder?_ The images she drew on the 'I wonder?' surprised even her and she chased them form her mind by imaging kittens. It didn't work, the kittens just turned into images of the two pseudo-faes within her arms reach. Dazed, Caster was beginning to feel very not in control. _Get a hold of yourself girl._ She thought forcefully and slowly she felt self-control return.

"So, what about our last aspect does, she want to try?" Seeker asked.

The human aspect within Zazie stretched out and felt the tug of the last effigy: it scared her a bit, the idea of leaving her body, but she knew she could return. Faint as they were she could see the strings connecting their separate aspects to their body. _One only need to follow it back and you'd be home_ she realized. Still hesitantly, she let go and found herself drawn to the last doll. She tried to form a solid self-image for herself and let the putty like material meld to it. _Will it be all right?_ She thought as her mind filled the figure with her being and it took shape. Weak, she rose from the table and looked at the world the way a pixie did. Everything seemed so big, from down here, but the smiles of her friends and the encouragement of her aspects encouraged her. Human-Zazie took her place at the table. A quick glance and she saw that their body was in a restful slumber in the soft chair. The sight made her feel better and closer to herself but, as with the others, there was a sense of loneliness that was unpleasant. Part of her wanted them all to return to their intimately wound thread and never leave it again but another part of her wanted to fly freely and explore the world through a new set of eyes. _Fly freely?_ She thought mockingly, _I've got no wings like the others._

"So, human-Zazie," Caster asked with an oddly breathy voice. "What do you think?"

"I didn't get wings," she said sadly.

"Did you visualize yourself with wings?" Seeker asked.

Human-Zazie shook her head.

"Well try to visualize wings and they should form. You best make it quick because I don't know how long your images will remain malleable." Seeker said.

Human-Zazie tried to visualize wings but the only image that came to mind were those she had seen on the stone angels at the Cathedral in Pfalzgrafenweiler. As the image came to mind, she felt a pull on her back. She looked at the mirror, her vampire aspect had used, and saw white feathery wings growing from her back. Nervously she flapped them: it felt very strange. Her motions caught the eye of her fae aspect who fluttered over. She began laughing as the human and vampire stood side by side together. Fae-Zazie thought the two looked like they had stepped from a church painting.

"Angel and demon," Her fae aspect laughed heartily as the vampire and human aspects stared at her, thinking she had become unhinged somehow.

Even as she was gently teasing her aspect mates, the fae aspect began fluttering higher and higher showing a natural instinct for flight. Her fae heritage was serving her well but she wanted her other aspects to join her.

"Come on you two, get off your feet and on wing," She called playfully as she spiraled and rolled freely through the air.

The vampire aspect after a few halting attempts finally managed to flutter from the table but she wasn't nearly as talented with flight as the fae side was. She looked up; her fae counterpart looked like she was laughing. _That will never do!_ She thought and put more effort into flight. Although not as graceful as her fae counterpart she was doing far better than the human-Zazie still grounded on the tabletop. Caster was beside her and likely offering her insight and encouraging words but they weren't speaking loud enough to hear. Eventually, the human aspect discovered the right wing motion and slowly began to rise. Her smile was radiant even though she was very very unstable but it wouldn't stop her. As time ticked on, they all became reasonably capable fliers but without a doubt, the human aspect had a lot more work ahead of her.

"Come back down," Caster called as she flew to meet them we need to figure out a few more things.

The flying aspects followed Caster back to the tabletop the fae landed gracefully, the vampire stumbled a bit but the human, more or less, just fell to the table. _At least it wasn't very high._ She thought with some consolation to the fact that she had never flown before. Suddenly, the human-Zazie felt weak and hungry and her discomfort was not lost on Seeker who summoned a bowl of small meat buns to the table.

"We can eat?" Fae-Zazie asked, surprised.

"Eat, drink, get drunk and have sex," Seeker said, "These dolls, for all intents, are alive when you are inside them and require energy to function. Some of that energy will just naturally flow into you but I doubt it will be enough to sustain you very long or if you are very active. If you run out of energy, you will likely be pulled back to your body but I wouldn't want to trust my assumptions on that matter and would suggest that you keep to normal meals when you are in these form. You also can't forget about your shell. It will last without food or water for a long time but you must protect it from harm and ensure it receives adequate nutrition as well."

"Anything else, master?" Fae-Zazie teased but helped herself to one of the steaming buns.

"I think we need to do something about the name business." Caster said as she nibbled more out of polite company than true hunger. "If we have to preface all our conversation with Zazie with either a fae or vampire or human it's going to be a mouthful. We also need to have some identifying term for when you are all together too. I think we should simplify the exo-aspects with the names Pix, Vam and Zaz and use Zazie for the whole or the possessor of the shell."

"Yes, I believe that will be a very good idea Caster." Seeker concurred. "So Vam, Pix and Zaz what do you three think?"

"Why not." The vampire aspect said.

"Sure, I'm fine with it." The fae aspect said. "What about you Zaz?"

Zaz mumbled in agreement, her mouth full of meat bun.


	21. Together yet Apart

**Part XXI—Together yet Apart**

Healer fluttered through the forest in the manner of a human's morning walk. She enjoyed this time of waking and freshness, which arrived with each dawn, and rarely missed the opportunity. True, things had been difficult since they had found Zazie but, all in all, helping her overcome the hardships that fate had thrust upon the poor girl was worth missing the odd morning flutter for. Days were always pleasantly summer-like but outside she new winter was advancing to a spring not very distant but before that would come the night of the new moon. Such nights were not usually important to the Ancients and Spirit Beings that dwelled in the dale but this one was a finish line of sorts for their newest member. _I hope she'll be ready in time,_ Healer thought, _it may be a long time before we are back this way and I know we will not make a special trip just for Zazie. At least it looks like she has the ability, that's for sure, but she needs the will too. Yet, if yesterday was any indication of her motivation, I think she'll make it._ Healer cast tendrils of empathy to see if she could 'sniff' out Zazie's vampire aura. She couldn't sense it, _but that could just mean that they were still asleep._ She thought. Lost in reflection, Healer flew without speed or care, until an excitedly chattering squirrel interrupter her serenity.

"What is it little friend?" She asked in a voice completely without threat or malice and reached out her hands. The squirrel hopped into her hand and its little brown eyes plead with her fae senses.

Healer's thoughts reached into the little animal's mind: the poor thing was horribly frightened and staccato-paced pictures filled her thoughts. She sorted and made sense of the images and saw that this furry denizen of the vale was telling her that one of her babies was injured.

"Show me where," Healer whispered softly.

The little animal leapt from her hand and scurried into the forest. It looked back occasionally, as if to be sure the fairy was following, and lead Healer to the foot of a tree. It chattered to her again and then hopped over a root. Healer followed and immediate found the small animal shivering in pain and fear on the ground. She rushed to the poor thing and gently scooped it up in her hands; Healer cooed softly. Letting her mind connect to the baby, she searched for the nature of its injury. _There it is,_ she thought, and saw that the animal's front leg was broken. She focused on the injury and a faint glow wrapped the animal's leg in healing magic. She smiled and looked at the little creature; it made her think of Zazie yesterday. _Our_ _young get hurt so often as they learn their way around their world and about the things they can or cannot do,_ she thought with a smile. Thinking of Zazie, Healer remembered what Seeker had told her last night. _I wonder how that's going;_ she thought and decided to check.

"Be more careful, next time," she whispered to the baby squirrel.

The little animal jumped from Healer's hands, fully healed, and ready for another day of learning how to navigate the trees safely. It looked back once, chattered as if to say thanks and then climbed to the canopy of the forest. The mother followed, after exchanging final pleasantries with the fairy. Healer smiled.

With the urgent business of the day complete, Healer turned and fluttered towards Central happily riding the currents and breezes that were a Fae's road. She passed under the great trees and through the curtain of greens and browns that encircled the meadow beneath Central and rose in a lazy spiral before fluttering through the open balcony door.

"Library," She called.

"Yes Healer?" It responded promptly.

"Where are they?"

"If you mean your mate, Zazies and Caster they are in the workshop." Library replied.

"Thank you Library." Healer said, "By the way . . ."

"Yes Healer?" Library asked.

"You're beginning to sound like Zazie." Healer commented and, in friendly amusement, continued. "Maybe you two are spending too much time together. Is there something between the two of you I should know about?"

"I don't understand the nature of your question, Healer." Library responded, "Why did you observe that I was sounding like Zazie?"

"You used the plural when you referred to her." Healer said simply. "Workshop you said?"

"Yes Healer." Library replied.

"Thank you." Healer said and then fluttered through the living chambers and into the antechamber.

The model of the world slowly rotated in its place in the void and Healer fluttered past. She was so used to it that she rarely ever looked at it anymore but today she saw it through the eyes of the family's youngest member; it made her think about how all this must seem to the young woman they had come to know as Zazie. She fluttered past the globe and, seeing it as if through Zazie's eyes, remembered that it was an amazing piece of magic; the sight renewed her awe in the sorcerer's abilities. The thought of their enigmatic captor, host and friend brought back sad memories of loss and Healer brushed a stray tear from her eye. She took a deep, calming, breath and continued to the door to the workshop. It swung open as she arrived and a cacophony of playful screams and giggles instantly assaulted her ears. Unsure what to expect she entered the room feeling a little apprehensive and saw her mate. Casually standing beside a table he was looking at the ceiling; Seeker was smiling.

"What's going on?" Healer asked as she landed beside her mate. She followed her mate's gaze.

Above her, four pixie-sized, creatures darted and soared near the ceiling, haphazardly chasing one another with playful abandon. The giggles, laughs and screams echoed as they darted about, not caring about anything other than fun. The music of their happiness reminded Healer of the life she had known, when still a young Fae, and the soaring games of chase she had played with her siblings and friends. Those days were long gone now and unlikely ever to be found again in this world.

"It started out as a game of tag but has devolved into something a little less innocent." Seeker replied, chuckling, without looking at Healer. "The goal has changed; it now involves trying to kiss or touch one another in a rather brazen manner."

One of the pixie-sized creatures noticed Healer and streaked towards her. Abruptly, the little creature back-winged, to a quick stop, and hovered before her: it smiled at her.

"You wanna play too, Healer?" The creature asked while eyeing the fairy shamelessly with a gaze that roved vicariously across Healer's body. The small creature smiled explicitly then it darted off.

"Seeker am I wrong or was that a pixie-sized Zazie?" She asked as she silently questioned her own eyes. _I guess that explains Library's use of the plural, too, _she realized.

"I guess that's a reasonably close observation, my love." He said, trying to soothe the coming anger he was sure to experience because of what he had done and the risk he had taken.

"Do I even want to know?" She commented offhandedly.

The air between the fairies became heavy and the dark mood attracted Caster. The pixie looked down, saw Healer, and knew her friend wasn't happy. She flew to the table, hoping to soften the exchange that—at any moment—might ignite between her elders. She smiled sweetly at Healer. Caster's first glance told her that they were in trouble; her shimmer brightened and turned orange with sparks of red in it.

"Why are you nude, Caster?" Healer asked; the edge on her voice as sharp as a sword's.

"Well, it didn't seem fair . . . I mean they don't have any clothes . . . it only seemed proper . . . and, you know . . . natural." Caster managed to reply and then humbly admitted, "Besides, it was more fun this way."

Caster's shimmer was almost a blinding orange.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Healer finally burst and her yell drew the attention of the three remaining creatures flying near the ceiling.

All three stopped, hovered for a moment and looked down. Healer seemed very angry and they felt cowed by the waves of intense anger pulsating from the fairy. Timidly, they fluttered to the tabletop and, all but one, landed adeptly on the table. The third fell a short distance, stood up and brushed her self off; she looked embarrassed. The three lined up and looked at Healer, now glaring towards at their sleeping body. _Black and gold—pretty—and well fitting too,_ she thought offhandedly as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing

They stared at Healer and the fairy's eyes returned to the three; she studied each in turn and her eyes could penetrate stone. _They all had Zazie's face,_ she thought, _but their bodies and wings differ._ One had very pale blue skin, black hair, ruby eyes and bat-like wings; she had fangs too. The second's skin was pale green, her eyes emerald and her hair was forest green. She sported green butterfly wings, highlighted in gold and the small creature, so similar to Healer in colour, made one almost think she was the fairy's little sister. The third was the strangest of the three; she looked exactly like Zazie in all ways but for the beautiful white feather wings—_angelic,_ she thought—on the girl's or whatever's back.

"Library?" Healer called the edge in her voice softening.

"Yes Healer?" Library responded and even it sound a little worried.

"Please clothe our three . . . um . . . additions." She said before turning to the pixie. "Caster put your clothes on; this game was your idea wasn't it?"

"It wasn't my idea, honestly." Caster said without conviction.

Library provided one-piece outfits with bare backs, to accommodate their wings, for the three creatures. It opted for colours that matched their features and it shod each with a pair of low cut boots with surprisingly high heels. _Library is getting good at the aesthetics of dress,_ Healer thought, absently, as Caster dressed. The now clothed pixie stood beside her three new playmates. Healer remained silent and continued studying the three new additions. On second glance she realized that bat-like wasn't quite the best way to describe the first's wings. _They're shiny, leathery and sparkle with colour in their black depths—like a rainbow—when light hits them; they're not really bat-like, either, more dragonesque._ She considered and turned her attention to the pixie.

"First off", Healer began, "What were you doing Caster?"

"Playing tag." She replied meekly.

"I know that, why?"

"How did you become agile and graceful on wing?" She asked in answer, perhaps a little too forward considering the circumstances.

"Fine, you've made your point." Healer replied and turned her attention to Seeker. "What have you done?"

"I made magical effigies that allowed Zazie's three aspects to manifest to physical forms." He replied as if that explained everything. "It worked good too."

"I can see." Healer observed and added—more in demand than in question, "How is the shell and can you put them back?"

Seeker glanced at Zazie's body and said, "The shell looks fine."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT . . . AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Please, Healer the shell is only asleep . . . like yesterday . . . that's all." Seeker said submissively and yet sounding boastful simultaneously. "It's fine."

"WONDERFUL, YOU'RE VERY CLEVER; WE ALL KNOW THAT BUT CAN YOU PUT THEM BACK?!" Healer's anger blazed as her concern for Zazie grew.

"No." Seeker said quietly.

"WHAT!" She raged.

"I didn't put them in the effigies; they did that in their own. I just supplied the means." Seeker said as soothingly as possible.

Healer glared at Seeker, Caster and the three Zazies. They looked like naughty children who had been caught with their hands in some mischief.

"SO?" Healer said; her wings were twitching in the Fae equivalent of foot tapping.

Seeker knew his mate well enough to know what she was asking and said, "They will have to return to the shell on their own. It should work in the exact opposite of how they animated the dolls in the first place."

"Do you three Zazies understand that?" Healer directly questioned the three; she was much calmer than she had been when speaking to Caster and Seeker.

"Um . . ." Caster spoke softly.

"What!" Healer's glare fell on Caster.

"They have names . . . I mean we've given them names, Healer." Caster said, "We thought it would make things easier."

"Fine you've named them then but that doesn't mean you may keep them." Healer's anger continued to recede; she addressed the three mini-Zazies. "Well?"

"I'm Pix." The one with the butterfly wings said.

"I'm Vam," said the one with the dragonesque wings.

Turning to the third she asked, "And you?"

"Um . . . Zaz." The one with the angel wings said. "Please don't be angry with Seeker or Caster . . . we did this on our own . . . they didn't do anything to us."

"Um . . . Healer?" The one called Pix said timidly.

"Yes?"

"I started the . . . ah . . . game you saw when you came in, not Caster. I mean Caster started the game of tag but I was the one who turned it into what you saw. I just got a little excited, that's all." Pix said warily.

_Twisted wings—she's another Caster!—just what we need, another nymphet fluttering around._ She exclaimed in thought. She was lost for words too and Healer just found herself looking at the three small—_enfaed_ o_r should that be enpixied? She asked herself_—Zazies. _They all have Zazie's voice and face; even the scar and teardrop;_ she thought. _Leave it to my mate to find odd convoluted magic, _she reflected_, no wonder he and the sorcerer got along so well: they never do anything halfway. Still I'm worried about them. I hope they'll be able to return to their body, safely._

"Can you go back to your body?" Healer asked.

"We think so," Zaz began, "we noticed when we entered the dolls, that there were faint strings that connect us to our body . . ."

". . . and, even now, if we don't concentrate—at least a little—on remaining in the vessels," Vam continued, "we can feel a tug from it . . ."

". . . so, all we have to do," Pix concluded, "is release our hold on the effigies and the pull from our body will draw us back . . . We think."

It was an odd three-part answer and indicated that they remained connected, not only to their body, but to each other as well. _I guess_ _this could be very handy,_ Healer thought, _as long as they can move freely between places._

"Will at least one of you try to return to your body, please?" Healer asked.

"Yes Healer." Zaz replied obediently.

Healer, Caster, Seeker and the others looked on. Zaz closed her eyes and, like a stone, her effigy dropped to the tabletop. It lay as if she had just died and it was dreadfully morose to look at. Seeker was surprised; he had thought that once an essence moved from an effigy it would revert to its straw form but Zaz's remained detailed and sculpted in her aspect's self-image. Hesitantly, he touched the doll: it was warm but cooling rapidly and soft under his finger.

Zazie spoke from the chair and said, "That's kind of eerie; it looks like I'm dead. Please, Seeker, would you mind not poking me, I don't like the way it looks."

Zazie stood up and immediately the tension in the room lifted and even Caster was sparkling in greens again. She felt a brief passing wave of vertigo and an undeniable sense of loneliness. It made her feel empty and, seeking comfort in contact; Zazie wrapped her arms around herself and hugged. _I've never felt so lonely, ever._ She thought. _I guess it's because I always had my fae aspect, at least, even if I wasn't aware of her. _She walked to the table, hugging herself as if she were cold, and looked closely at her effigy, lying deathly still on the table. Like Seeker earlier, she couldn't resist touching her miniature on the table. She shivered and quickly withdrew her finger from the soft lifelike doll.

"It looks worse when we poke it, Zazie." Pix said trying to lighten the melancholy the lifeless figure on the table brought to the room.

"Alright, I'd say that was successful." Healer began and, tuning to Vam and Pix, said. "Now, can you two do it?"

The remaining two closed their eyes and concentrated. As it had been with Zaz, their dolls dropped, lifelessly, to the table. The room was silent for a moment and then Zazie felt the familiar sensation of sharing her body with her aspects.

"Are you all there?" Healer asked looking at Zazie.

Zazie nodded; she looked transfixed by the sight of her three effigies lying on the table. _Definitely morbid,_ she thought; her aspects whole-heartedly agreed.

"I'm glad; I was worried that you wouldn't be able to return to your body." Healer said; her tone, a sigh of relief.

"I would suggest at least one of Zazie's aspects try to return to their doll without assistance." Library said suddenly and everyone jumped. "Otherwise this whole experiment will be pointless."

"You're right Library, are any of our Zazies willing?" Caster asked.

Zazie's thoughts turned inward and she queried her aspects. _We'll give it another go,_ the fae aspect thought. _We're beginning to think you really don't like us, Pix,_ the vampire aspect added_. It not like that really, Vam,_ Pix thought. _We've been with Zazie since birth and we were never able to do anything: it was like we didn't exist before yesterday. You've only been here since death and rebirth you can't know how this freedom feels to us but it's not like we want us to be separate either. If you want to try, again, we won't stop you but we just want you to know that when we are alone in our body it's very empty feeling. _Zazie added and Vam mentally nodded. With their permission, Pix once more stretched out her being and fell into her effigy; it instantly reanimated with her return.

"That's easy." She said turning to Zazie. "Why don't you take a seat and come out and play again?"

Zazie sat and Vam followed Pix. On her way, she mentally took Zaz's figurative hand and pulled her along. Both spirits immediately reappeared in their respective dolls and stood up.

"Tag, you're it." Pix laughed as she touched Caster and then took immediately flight: Vam was on wing almost as fast.

Caster looked longingly as the two happily flew off. She turned to Seeker; he gave her a curt nod. In a sudden shift, Caster was gleaming in brilliant yellows mixed with hints of purple.

"You're it," She said as she touched Zaz and Caster joined the others near the ceiling.

"Zaz, go and play with them, it really is the best way to learn how to fly well and your ability to fly well may one day be very important." Healer said.

"I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd be so tolerant," Seeker said looking at the four flying creatures near the ceiling.

"I may as well accept it, Zazie has." Healer said. "How far apart do you think they can go? Or, 'how far from their body?' might be a better question."

"I'm not sure," Seeker said thoughtfully. "As Faes we know that spirit strings don't diminish with distance, they just become veiled and tangled with others. As long as nothing severs them they should be able to immediately return to their shell at will or need."

"How much function do the effigies have?" Healer asked curiously.

"As far as I can tell they are fully functioning, except for an ability to procreate." Seeker replied. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure if Zazie can have children, I have my doubts—but who knows?—there is so much we don't know about her. We know some vampires sometimes have children, despite being undead. One more question to add to our growing list, I guess."

"I can't picture Zazie as mother just yet," Healer said with a smile.

"No, neither can I, but who knows what her future holds." Seeker said, "At least things will be interesting for awhile.

"I think I could do with less interest in life." Healer said in irony and then asked. "What happens if one of the effigies is injured or damaged while away from the shell?"

"Minor injuries, like cuts or what not, will likely heal very quickly. They aren't flesh and blood after all: actually, I'm not sure what they are, now, other than not straw. Major trauma would likely cause the spirit to return to the shell, immediately." Seeker answered.

"What do you think Library?" Healer asked calling for a second opinion.

"I would have to agree with Seeker but there is no real way to tell unless it happens." Library said. "I suggest we tell Zazie to treat her aspect-effigies as if they were as real as her body. We know the dolls need to eat to provide energy for themselves so other weaknesses, which we can't see or know about yet, may be present too."

"Speaking of eating, I'm curious." Healer said.

"About what?" Seeker asked.

"If they need to eat, does that mean they need to excrete?" Healer asked with a healer's curiosity.

"I don't think so," Seeker began, "I believe the effigies are fully efficient and use all they consume. I don't think they need to drink or drink much. We'll have to see."

"There is a lot you don't know this time," Healer teased her mate.

"Very true," He replied with a smile

"That's not fair!" One of the Zazie's exclaimed and Healer and Seeker looked up.

Since they all shared the same voice it was impossible to tell who was speaking without seeing who it was directly.

"What's not fair?" At least Caster's voice was obvious.

"Doing that . . . that . . . whatever you just did!"

"Blink?" Caster asked.

"If that's what you call it, yes!"

"It's a natural pixie ability," Caster said as she playfully rolled and swooped near one of the others. "Pix may be able, if she can you may be able too; that's if we are right about you sharing abilities. Let's head back."

Together, they fluttered to the table and this time Zaz landed without falling the final bit: she looked happy with her achievement.

"You're getting better, Zaz." Caster said.

"Thank you." Zazie answered with a shy smile.

"You three should eat some more, you've used a lot of energy." Caster said and summoned a bowl of berries for them.

Zaz noticed that she felt weak and it became especially obvious when the berries appeared. She did a hop and flutter and landed beside the bowl. She picked up a strawberry, which was absolutely huge next to her, turned and sat facing the others. Hungrily, she began to eat and soon her other aspects joined her.

"About that blink thing," Vam asked after swallowing a mouthful, "What is it?"

"It's a short range random teleport that pixies use to escape from predators or other creatures trying to capture us." Caster explained. "I don't know how it works exactly because it is something that all pixies are born able to do: it isn't learned. It's not very controllable either, at least not for me; the best I can do is re-appear in the general direction of where I want to be. Commonly, the distance is a little more than a human's arm length, maybe two, allowing us to get away. By the way, males have more control over their blinks than females; I think it's because of our rolls differ in pixie society.

"In pixie society, we almost are always found in at least in pairs." Caster continued, "Our pairings, or groupings if more than two, is a partnership that provides companionship but also symbiotic offence and defence abilities. It's a good deal for pixies, necessary really, because males can't use offensive magic and females can't use defensive magic. The males also provide corporal protection for the female since they are stronger and tougher than the girls. The boys stand between an attacker and the female casters; that frees the girls to use their magic without worrying about physical or arcane interruption: you can't use magic if you're being interrupted or attacked. Our ability to Blink or turn invisible are the only defensive magic female pixies can use. "

"Do you think we can learn?" Pix asked.

"To Blink? Like I said it is something we just do," Caster said, "we can train our ability a little but that's about it. You may be able to do it but I wouldn't know how to draw the ability out. The first time we Blink, as a young pixie, is usually when we find ourselves in serious danger, which is something young pixies are good at."

Healer chuckled and quipped, "Very good at, I might add; it's not just the young either."

"Once we have done it once, though, we can do it again at will." Caster continued, ignoring the fairy's jab. "I don't know if your fae aspect has that power, though. Scout may be able to help you, he can Shadow Skip and you have to learn how to Shadow Skip. I can't, but then I'm a girl."

"Shadow skip?' Zaz asked.

"It's a controlled directional Blink that only males can do." Caster replied, "Scout is really good at too. If you add Shadow Skipping to our natural speed, well, you can imagine how fast we become. I'll ask Scout to show you later, if you have some time and he's about: it's an odd thing to see."

Caster's stomach growled and she realized that she had used a lot of energy this morning too.

"Its time for lunch and time," the pixie said and then chuckled, "for Zazie to pull herself together: Your body needs to eat too."

Zaz flopped over as Zazie stirred and opened her eyes. Oddly, this time she was more attuned to the dim strings connecting her and her aspects, even when they were in their dolls, and Zazie didn't feel as lonely as before. She still felt unsettled when she looked at the Zaz vessel lying motionless on the table.

"What should we do with Zaz?" She asked looking at her effigy.

"Take her with you I guess," Caster replied. "Library can you get a satchel or something for Zazie, please?"

The familiar sparkle of summoning glowed in Zazie's hands and a bag, which matched her attire, appeared in her hands. She put the satchel strap over her shoulder and, gingerly, lifted her Zaz effigy from the table. She felt her skin crawl a little and although she knew it had been made from straw; it felt like flesh and blood now. She tenderly put the doll in the satchel. _This is going to take a while to get used to, too_. She thought.

"What about you two?" Zazie asked as she looked at Vam and Pix.

"Can we stay out a little longer mommy?" Vam teased.

"Please, we wanna play some more." Pix playfully plead.

Zazie turned an enquiring gaze to Healer and Seeker shrugged and said, "If Vam and Pix want to remain out it makes little difference to me. It's up to you, really, and whether the three of you are comfortable enough."

"If they want to stay out, let them, Zazie," Healer said, "the rest of the family should meet them too so they know what is happening.

"Besides, I want to see Driver when he is faced with three of you," Caster chimed, "and he said that he would meet us here after lunch."

"Library," Healer called, "Please give us something hardy to eat, I think we're all in for a very busy afternoon."

"Lunch will be served in the library," Library said, "I think the Scrythe would prefer not having Vam so close to the tapestry."

"Have you figured out how to talk to the Scrythe?" Seeker asked.

"Not talk, it's more of an understanding of it and its purpose from observing it, I suppose," Library responded, "and I could sense underlying turbulence whenever Vam fluttered near it while they were playing earlier."

"Very well then, I'll meet you in the library," Seeker said, "I want to tidy up a few things here first."

Caster, Healer and the Zazies exited the into the world foyer. As the mottled ball slowly spun, Vam and Pix hovered at the edge of the walking ring and looked curiously at it.

"If you could've kept your wings you wouldn't have to take the long way around," Pix said smugly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Caster said.

"Why not?" either Pix or Vam asked in the voice they shared with Zazie before fluttering into the space between the ring and globe.

"You'll see." Caster replied and smiled.

As the two aspect-effigies launched themselves from the ring, a sudden look of confusion and fear appeared on their faces. They flapped their wings and found that they had little or no control over their flight; they just drifted aimlessly in the general direction they had started in. They drifted over to the ball, which Seeker had called home and it seemed as if it started to grow. They felt like they were floating higher and higher and when they looked away from the globe, the stars seemed to stretch forever. They could see neither the walking ring nor their companions that had stayed behind.

"Help!" Pix cried out in a space that felt like there was no down.

"Caster," Healer began, "You'll have to go get them. Hopefully, if they hold on to you, they will move with you, when you Blink."

Caster looked into the void between ring and world; the two aspect-effigies were floating and tumbling aimlessly in the space. The sight triggered an embarrassing memory for her and she looked at Healer who was smiling at her discomfort: obviously the fairy remembered too."

"I wish Scout was here," She said, "Shadow Skipping works so much better at times like this."

"What's wrong Caster?" Healer said with an amused smile.

"You know very well what's wrong, Healer, don't be so smug." Caster said, "I didn't know any better then."

"Hmm . . . I seem to remember telling you, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' then and your response was the same, 'why not?'" Healer countered and her laugh was hiding just beneath her words, "But you were so arrogant and sure of yourself that you didn't think you had to listen to this old Fae."

"That was a long time ago," Caster said with chagrin as pink became the dominate colour of her shimmer. "Besides, Scout was there that time."

"Well he isn't this time, so it's up to you." Healer rebutted.

"What's going on?" Zazie asked unsure whether to worry of laugh after listening to her friends' conversation.

Healer turned to Zazie, gave her an encouraging smile, and said, "It's nothing dangerous but I'm sure they're uncomfortable. You see, once they pass the edge of the ring there is no longer any up or down and the illusion they're in doesn't allow you to see the ring that we're standing on. Without a sense of up or down their ability to fly is limited because there is nothing but air for their wings to work against. It's an interesting sensation and I suggest you try it some day but make sure you're ready and have someone with you. Seeker and I flutter out there for some fun, sometimes, and Caster and Scout do too."

"Healer, she doesn't need to know that." Caster said.

"Since when did you become shy, Caster?" Healer teased.

"It's different for us, besides, Scout can Shadow Skip." Caster replied her shimmer settling back to greens. "Although, I've always wondered how you and Seeker make it back, afterwards."

"It's a secret," Healer said. "Please go and retrieve our troublesome children, I'm sure they've had enough by now."

"Fine, fine . . . I'll go get them." Caster said and launched herself from the ring.

Zazie watched Caster float into the void, barely using her wings, and drift gracefully towards her two aspect-effigies. They looked very distressed. Caster reached Vam first and took hold of her effigy's hand before mouthing something to Pix but sound didn't travel from the void so Zazie couldn't here what was said. She watched and saw Caster and Vam vanish and immediately reappear nearer the ring. After two more Blinks, Vam was safely hovering over the walking ring.

"Are you alright, Vam?" Zazie asked with concern. Vam turned a faint purple and then looked away before fluttering over to sit on Zazie's shoulder. Vam's small hands held her larger self's hair in a death grip and she was shaking.

"We don't think we want to do that again," she said in Zazie's ear as Caster retrieved Pix. Pix, after being rescued, decided to sit on Zazie's other shoulder, she was in the same state as Vam.

"You two going to listen next time," She scolded the two.

They nodded.

"So, was that entertaining?" Caster said sarcastically.

Vam and Pix shook their heads.

"Don't be so embarrassed you two," Healer said in gentle amusement. "Caster did the same thing the first time she was here; she had to be rescued by Scout. But next time, I think you'll think twice before doing something that we tell you isn't a good idea."

"Yes Healer." Pix and Vam said with bowed heads.

"Well, I'm really hungry now," Caster said.

The small group continued around the globe and Pix and Vam held onto Zazie's hair the whole distance. The library door swung open and a gentle zephyr carried the scent of something very good. The trail wafting though the air drew them to the table and they sat down to bowls of hearty stew and fresh bread. Library even provided a smaller table for Caster, Vam and Pix who, like the larger diners, hungrily began to eat their pixie-sized portions provided by Library. Soon, Seeker joined them and he chuckled when Healer told him what happened to Vam and Pix. For a brief moment, his eyes fell on Caster and he smiled: Caster shimmered pink

"The next time two or three of you decide to flutter into the void remember this," He began, smiling, "all you have to do is push away from each other very hard. You'll always drift to the edge, eventually, but that gets you there faster."

"Thank you Seeker." Zazie, Vam and Pix said.


	22. Reflections

**Part XXII—Reflections**

Hunter quietly made her way along her high path in rapt concentration; it was a form of meditation for her. With her body and mind working in harmony, she ran, excluding all but the thoughts of either the next jump or swing. The past two weeks had been busy but they had accomplished much, her not the least in their accomplishments. She had earned her right to make this evening's trip, there was no denying that, and even Driver had to admit that the young woman had far exceeded his expectations. She had, as was the first condition, learned to completely suppress her vampiric aura. Actually, she had learned to suppress more than just her vampiric aura: by yesterday, she could suppress her entire being to a point that Healer, with her eyes closed; could not sense the slightest hint of presence. In a way, it was scary that she could hide her spirit so completely that she could sneak up on a Fae Lord and that made Driver wary.

Their master-at-arms, Driver, still didn't trust the young woman but at least he had worked with her and her physical abilities, under his tutorage, equalled her mental. True, she couldn't defeat either Equis or herself in empty-handed combat but her skills made her a decent match for them, the masters of their arts. Even Driver had to work for his win when they practiced Kendo and she had a vivid memory of one training session. That day, Zazie, while practicing with her Katana, had managed to dismember a straw practice dummy with the dull side of her blade. Driver had been both furious—it had been an accident on her part—and awed by her strength. Overall, she had almost reached the same level as her teachers; this sometimes worried her and, given time, Zazie was going to be the most powerful creature in the vale. _If she ever becomes angry,_ Hunter thought, _she'll be a very hard foe to face, let alone defeat. Let's hope that never happens_.

Hunter jumped, landed on the ground and continued running. _That had been a very odd afternoon,_ Hunter remembered. _Me and Driver had gone to the library to get Zazie and, when we arrived, we found we didn't have one Zazie to train but three._

"I'm beginning to think that leaving Zazie with you is a bad idea, Seeker." She had said while watching the three Zazies and Caster play aerial tag. "It seems every time you're together something odd happens."

The three Zazies—Vam, Pix and Zaz as they had come to be known—were dangerous on their own but together, whether as Zazie or near one another, had become unbelievably formidable. _The three individual aspects were truly awe inspiring,_ Hunter thought. Vam had learned to use Sorcery and had become adept at using ice-based attacks. Pix may not have the same offensive abilities, like her vampire sister, but her ability to stun and mesmerize was beyond compare. _If your enemy can't do anything because they are stunned or under your control, you don't really need to worry about them, do you? _Hunter thought. Even the human aspect ('_Human?'_ Hunter wondered whether it was the right word to describe Zaz or Zazie for that matter) had learned the same skills as Zazie. The three aspect effigies may only be the size of pixies but Zaz's strength is equal to Scout's and Scout is far stronger than he appears; all pixies are. You only need to remember that Caster pulled Zazie back into the carriage that time to see that and to watch Zaz practice with that form and knock someone the size of Equis to the floor reinforced her belief that she shared that strength. It wasn't just Equis; even Hunter admitted that she didn't enjoy sparring with the pixie-like aspect: Zaz was blindingly fast and incredibly hard to hit. _Not that Zazie is easy to hit or slow for that matter._ Hunter considered. _And her strength . . . well she is a vampire after all so the strength shouldn't be surprising._

The only weakness Hunter had observed was that the trio had very little defensive magic and that only Zazie or Zaz had any at all but they didn't have any offensive magic abilities. _Fair is fair, I guess._ Hunter thought and remembered. Zaz, while practicing avoidance techniques with Driver, had come perilously close to being slashed by their sword master. In that instance, the pixie-sized Zaz did something truly amazing: Zaz Blinked and to everyone's surprise—her sister aspects included—Zaz, even as Zazie, could Shadow Step too. When added to her rapidly improving sword skills, this new power made Zazie even more fearsome and dangerous. To watch her Shadow Skip, while practicing Kendo, was a strange sight to see and the combination of these skills made Zazie's attacks completely unpredictable yet well placed.

Hunter ran on and rounded the final corner on her training course. _The New Moon is tonight, _Hunter thought, _I hope she won't need to use any of the fighting skills she has learned. _She wished that she could go with Zazie but, as their leader, Hunter's place was in the vale. _It's not as if we're sending her out alone,_ she thought, _Equis and Scout will be there too and._ _I'm certain the three—or is that five?—of them will not meet anything too dangerous._ Hunter considered. _Besides, the only real threat to any of them would be the vampire Evangeline—Scout has reported that she usually stays in the Flaw—or the Magus Dominicans of the Inquisition; the Church's secret order which hunted the inhuman._

Thinking about the vampire Evangeline made Hunter remember their former home and why they had even returned to this part of the world. _The Fae may not believe in fate, but I'm not so sure,_ Hunter thought, _and if there isn't any fate then Zazie had to be the luckiest creature alive._ Hunter smiled at the thought 'alive' knowing that it wasn't explicitly true but to look at the young woman and think dead didn't work either. _If I were to choose a word to describe Zazie I would have to say vivacious even if she does comes across as a little dire at times._ Hunter realized. She crossed the point that marked the end of her trail and she stopped running. _I think a nice hot bath, before an early dinner, will suit me fine._ Hunter thought as she turned and walked home.

* * *

Driver had watched the graceful figure, of the woman who shared his bed, take to her high course and knew it was Hunter's time to reflect and think. He wouldn't bother her now unless something was urgent and urgent things didn't occur here. _Well, at least not until recently._ He thought a little sourly. In all the time, since the sorcerer had first summoned him, there had never been so many possible threats to the family's safety as there was now and it worried him. _And then there's that creature in our midst._ He thought. Zazie worried him and he wasn't convinced that she or her aspects wouldn't bring them harm. _It's not her, really,_ he thought, _but what she is that is the problem._ The church may frown on vampires but he knew that they, the denizens of limbo, would face their ire if they found this carriage and vale. _Proof of sorcery?_ Driver thought. _This carriage would send the inquisitors into a fit of religious fervour and after the carriage; it would be our turn. _The Fae, the Spirit Beings or the almost vampire with a three-part personality would not fit into the Church's idea of what constituted sanctified creatures on God's Earth. _Still, I'm less concerned with the Church than I am with her._ He thought.

Admittedly, Zazie had surprised him, time and again, and she was incredible easy to train and diligent beyond reckon. Even in her effigy form, as Zaz, she was skilled beyond her practice and she hadn't even had two weeks of training. Of course Caster's little trick that she taught had Zazie helped. It condensed what would usually be months of training into days; still, there was something uncomfortable about it and required a great deal of trust. They had had tried it once but because Zazie and Driver disliked each other it hadn't been very effective. The method worried him too—after what she had done to Equis—but Equis and Hunter had both allowed the mental links to be forged. He had to confess it was an interesting and efficient way to learn but it required a level of trust, more on Zazie's part—perhaps—than the others and Driver knew that he wouldn't give another that much control over him—let alone voluntarily. Still, allowing a person who already knows something, like a martial art, to control your body in tandem with their own meant an almost instant ability. It wasn't perfect, he knew, but it was undoubtedly effective.

"It doesn't matter how much you know in your head, Zazie," He had told his young student, "but how much your body knows. In a fight, if you have to think about it, you'll die. You must train until you muscles react instinctually."

It was a lesson she and her aspects had learned promptly and it was common to see Zazie and her aspects together and practicing, the things he had taught her earlier. I _have to admit,_ he thought, _watching Zazie lead her two little Zazie's through complex martial art sets was in a way entertaining._

Zazie's aspects, Driver still had trouble with them. It had been one thing, when they first woke, to hear Zazie speak in the plural but to see them in their effigies and fluttering all over the place was not something he would have dreamed. _Got to hand it to Seeker for finding bizarre solutions to things,_ Driver thought with a mental chuckle. He didn't mind Zaz so much, aside from having wings and being pixie sized; she was like any other human and worked hard when she was out. It was still strange to see Zazie sleeping at the same time as learning how to fight. _How else would she learn how to protect herself, in that form, if she didn't practice in it?_ He thought and he still got a chuckle out of the first time Zaz knocked Equis down. Driver had laughed so hard, not because the small creature had knocked the solidly built Equis down but because of the stunned look on his friend's face. _Yes, Zaz and Zazie are all right I don't mind them too much,_ he thought, _but I'm not so sure about Vam and Pix._

Zazie's other aspects gave Driver cause for concern. Generally, he could dismiss Pix the same way he dismissed Caster when Caster was—well—being Caster but he knew better than to underestimate her. He had discovered that when Pix focused her attention on him, he was as easy to enthral as Equis had been; she had done it once. _It really was my fault,_ Driver thought; _I shouldn't have yelled at Zazie when she used the back of her sword that time, it was an accident. I guess I should be thankful that she isn't vindictive because she let me go immediately. Definitely, a learning experience for me and I understand better what Equis had told me, now. _Only Seeker and Healer were able to withstand Pix's charm, he knew, and even they admitted that if done while the girl was Zazie they would likely succumb as well. It was the Pix aspect, even in her dormant state, which had allowed Vam to enthral Equis, without effort, when they had found her here in the Black Forest. He shivered. The thought of Vam made the usually stoic Driver's skin crawl.

Vam the vampire, the dark aspect, the one with the will to transcend death and become the creature that Zazie is was perhaps the most freighting of all. It, he refused to consider it she, wasn't evil he knew but it didn't have a shred of empathy either. Coldly amoral and objective, Vam was frightfully intelligent and radiated a sense of command, much the way Hunter did. Given time, her powers were going to rival Caster's and maybe even the sorcerer's; that worried him. Would she remain a friend or would at some point turn on them? _There is no point in worrying right now I guess,_ he thought as he stared into the forest: Hunter was completely out of sight.

_It is hard to believe that this triad creature had been a normal girl less than two months ago; I wonder if the harlot Zazie would even recognize the Zazie I see now._

* * *

Equis sat beside the lake, large pond actually, and watched the otters play. They did it with abandon never thinking, let alone fearing what tomorrow may bring. To them it was always now; the idea of past, present or future held no meaning to them and that allowed them to greet each day with innocence. It was their sense of innocence that made him think of Zazie, though, not their playful nature. Granted she had become pretty playful since learning how to divide herself into her effigies but, with the newfound playfulness, came the knowledge that she was no longer a helpless girl needing protection. _The playfulness comes from her new confidence_, Equis thought, _and rarely did she ever show fear or worry._

In an incredibly short time, she had learned how to protect herself. This had become apparent as she sparred with either himself or Hunter and she could do so whether she was Zazie or Zaz. Not even Driver could defeat her quickly and the two could duel, well past a human's limits, when they practiced Kendo. _Yes,_ he thought, _between her skills, either empty-handed or with a sword,_ _Zazie doesn't need my protection anymore._

Her new independence came with a price; he missed being her thrall, even if she had been unconscious for most of it, because it had given him a sense of cherished companionship. Healer had Seeker, Hunter had Driver and Caster had Scout but he had no one. When he had been connected to her, it was almost like having a mate. _Will I ever rediscover that felling,_ he wondered? Still, they had grown closer recently because of her training. She had freely given him her body, for training that is, and sometimes to Hunter too. He didn't know how Hunter felt, when the two women were linked, but the closeness he felt bordered on intimacy.

_How does Zazie feel afterwards?_ He asked himself, while thinking about his own feelings. To feel the beat of her heart or the flex of her muscles, as if they were his own, made him sometimes think of other things. _Let's be honest,_ he thought, _there're times when I feel like we're doing more than martial arts practice and I swear there're times when I see a hint of pink in her cheeks as we part. _ This element of shyness, which was never there when Vam or Pix was present, made those times together feel special, at least to him.

Vam and Pix, it wasn't as if he disliked either, how could he they were all Zazie, but they were different. It was Zazie or Zaz that he felt closest to and he sometimes thought that this was who she would have been had fate not intervened. Without a doubt, providence had been a cruel mistress for Zazie. He knew about that life and destiny, which had thrust upon her and it made him angry. _How old was she when she first knew a man?_ He asked himself. _Did he care how young she was when he took her? Did he care that it was her first time?_ He wanted to go back in time, to rescue and protect her, to punish those who would make her into a piece of produce to be bought and sold. _Was she even ripe, yet?_ He thought then immediately felt shame: he had framed the thought abhorrently. Still, to come through such an experience and retain her sense of innocence was because Pix had been there and since Pix was Fae—in spirit anyway—she could cope, nay, even enjoy being a harlot at times. Equis was thankful, Zazie never spiralled into despair or self-loathing and it was thanks to Pix.

In the corner of his eye, Equis saw movement. He looked. Zazie had just stepped from the forest and was looking at the lake. Without hesitation, the young woman stripped and waded into the warm water. She walked a few paces and then dove in. She surfaced and Equis watched, with shame and growing excitement, the sight of the young women's graceful but powerful strokes that cut effortlessly through the water. It made Equis feel very warm.

He had taught her how to swim and that had caused him a great deal of embarrassment: when the link ended, he had been bright red and Driver and Hunter had teased him horribly. Still, Equis had vivid memories of how the water felt on her naked skin, as if it was his own. This is the nature of linked learning: not only did you control the body; you also experienced their sensations during the link. Equis remembered a sense of excitement, in Zazie's body, that wasn't there when they linked for martial arts practice. She had learned how to swim though and now really enjoyed it. _Maybe someday,_ Equis thought and felt his face grow hot from the idea that spun his imagination.

He needed a distraction—the sight of her body, wet and shiny, had stoked the fires her presence lit—so he searched for the otters. _Damn,_ he thought when he found them, _the playful animals would have to go and swim beside Zazie. I wish I were an otter sometimes. _Still, seeing them swim together was a happy sight and he continued watching despite his growing discomfort and the images shamelessly spun by his imagination.

Zazie noticed him, waved and called, "Hi Equis do you want to join me, the water is warm but still refreshing."

"Not now, Zazie, but thanks for asking." Equis called back, barely holding the excited tremor in his voice in check.

He recognized Zazie's tone, immediately, and knew that Vam and Pix were elsewhere and if ever he wanted time alone with the girl, now was the time. He pictured Zazie's smile, the one reserved only for him, but she was too far away for him to see it. It was a special smile and it only happened when it was just Zazie or Zaz and when no one else was around. _She may have freed me but I'm still her captive._ He mused and then thought. _I'm beginning to act like a love struck fool._

_Love! . . . Is that what this feeling is?_

* * *

Healer was sitting beside the gnarled trunk of the Heart of the Glade quietly reflecting on recent events. So much had happened that it was hard for her to keep track. _How long ago did we find her?_ Healer asked herself. It was hard to say because time meant little to the Fae and since they didn't feel the passage of time, like mortals, they tended to ignore its measure. _Let's see, _she thought,_ tonight it's the new moon and we found Zazie two full moons ago. Six weeks maybe?_ She figured but wasn't sure. _I guess it doesn't really matter,_ she mused, s_he's here now and has grown up so fast. _True, she would have the body of a fifteen year old for the rest of her indeterminably long life but physical age would soon mean as little to her as it did to the rest of the family. At least being about fifteen gave her the body of a young adult, unlike her maker. Her maker—or second mother if you preferred—was cursed to walk through the years looking ten: Zazie was defiantly luckier in life. _Life?_ She thought. _There's that word again_ and although, technically, it wasn't true for Zazie—or her maker for that matter—what other word could truly describe the effervescent young woman. Yes, she had come incredibly far since Equis and Driver had rescued her from what would have been a ghastly existence and even Healer had never thought that Zazie could accomplice so much, so quickly and so thoroughly: but then it wasn't just Zazie was it?

Thinking about Zazie's new skills, Healer couldn't help but thank the young woman's triad of existence for her pace of learning. It was true that the linked learning techniques taught by Caster accelerated her education but for her to be so trusting, allowing the family to access and control her mind and body, made Zazie appear very naive and perhaps too trusting. She had even allowed Driver to enter her once; _it hadn't worked very well, had it? Neither liked the other well enough to want to be that close and you can't get much closer than linked learning. Besides that, there was always tension in the air when they were together._ Healer thought and you didn't need a Fae's empathy to sense it, either. Still, Driver and Zazie had developed a begrudging respect for one another and she had learned well under his tutorage. At least Zazie or Zaz could work with Driver now, without Equis protectively hovering around the girl, but Driver could not tolerate Pix. Zazie's Fae aspect effigy was too flighty and capricious for the staid Driver and he had little patient for the pixie sized creature. Pix was in good company though: Driver didn't like Caster either.

It had become common to see the pixie and pixie-like creature together. The relationship between Caster and Pix had—of course—provided fodder for speculation. It didn't help that it was normal to see them fluttering around in the glow of Caster's purple shimmer and like their primary pixie, Pix emulated Caster's penchant for partial or full nudity. Her earlier assumption about Pix had proved correct: she was just like Caster. _No,_ she thought_, she is more like Caster than Caster is_ and Healer was reasonable certain, as were they all, that Pix and Caster had lain together. Not surprising considering Caster's heritage and Pix's background with—_or was that 'as'?—Z_azie. _Never mind, thanks to Pix, I can enjoy some peace today._ Healer thought. _I usually have to put up with Caster's ardent avarice and advances when Scout is away._ Healer envied Hunter, whose size made any dalliance between her and the pixie difficult to say the least, and their leader, luckily, didn't have to cope with Caster's lascivious nature very often. _But I'm sure nothing erotic is beyond Caster and given the opportunity I'm sure she could work something out. _Healer thought with amusement and felt a gentle tingle. Luckily, her fairy nature was naturally open to such libidinous activity and, admittently, time with Caster was a lot of fun: although the pixie was exhausting. In Pix, Caster had found a compatriot and new playmate and they obviously shared the same appetites. _I wonder how Zazie and Vam feel about it, they must know what happens between our two nymphets,_ Healer thought. _I can tell by her blush and by how she fidgets when Caster is around, sometimes_ but it seemed good for the both of them; _as long as it doesn't interfere with her lessons, I don't care_.

Pix, and by extension Zazie, had developed her Fae skills in a very precise and focused manner and, through practice and training with Healer, already, Pix could effortlessly mesmerize everyone, other than Seeker and herself, in the vale. In short order, Zazie had become a formidable figure, indeed. Of all the humans Healer had met, only the sorcery would have been able to withstand Zazie's power; the rest of Zazie's former race would be helpless if they crossed the young woman. _That isn't all, though, is it?_ Healer thought. If the ability to perfectly enchant wasn't enough, Pix's could stun with a thought and if she added a little extra power, a stunned mind would be the least of one's worries. She had learned other things too and, already, Pix was accomplished at healing minor injuries or illnesses and her empathy with animals had reached a point that she could see through their eyes.

Healer was glad that even after all that had happened to her, Zazie didn't show any hate or desire for vengeance. _Even if she left us now,_ Healer thought, _between the martial arts ability she has learned from Driver, the sorcery she has learned from Seeker and Caster and the Fae skills she has learned from me, Zazie is able to protect herself from just about anything she might face._

_What have we unleashed upon an unsuspecting world that relegates magic and monsters to the shadows of myth?_

* * *

Scout flew through the tangle of branches and twigs that made up the canopy of the Black Forest. He knew the sun was shining overhead but its feeble winter rays were unable to penetrate to the ground and, in some places, the world existed in permanent twilight. Nevertheless, Scout loved the Black Forest and although it wasn't a friendly place for mortals, it offered unlimited games and exploration possibilities for him. _When was the last time I teased a human traveller?_ He mentally chuckled. He had little time to enjoy himself, beyond feeling the wind on his wings, because he needed to make it back to the carriage in time for tonight's grand adventure.

That Scout was a pixie was obvious, beyond just his appearance, and his love of being a trickster was an inherent part of his nature. There were other aspects of being a pixie, too, that the human realm was best left unaware of. _Ha . . . if a human were to play, the way I play with my mate, the full weight of The Inquisition would bare down on them._ He humorously considered as he thought about the games he and Caster enjoyed. _We're pixies and can play how we like and she's learning how too._ He thought.

The 'she' he was thinking about was Zazie's aspect Pix: the strange, somehow not quit real, creature had become Caster's new playmate. Scout was glad that his mate had her to play with and because he tended to be absent for long periods of time, it was good for her. Pix was a perfect match for Caster, her proclivity for promiscuity was as deep as any pixie's but a shred of human shyness remained; she wouldn't play if Scout was there_. Perhaps it was because she isn't just Pix._ He thought and wondered how Zazie and her other aspect, Vam, felt when Pix returned. He knew that the Zazies shared memories, so they had to know what Pix did with Caster when they were together and it sometimes showed because, afterwards, Zazie would have a hard time meeting either his or his mate's eyes. When she was shy, like that, Zazie was adorable and; through the blanket of demure, the young woman glowed.

Scout flew on, keeping his eyes on the forest below him. He hadn't seen anything that would threaten tonight but they needed to be sure. He felt certain that the vampire Evangeline wouldn't come out during the new moon and of all the possible threats; she was by far the worst they could face. After her, the only other threat might be The Church and its hunters but Scout was certain that Zazie, and her aspects, could handle them by herself. With that in mind, Scout considered how far the young woman had come since being found and waking up. Of all the family, Scout was perhaps the best judge of Zazie's growth because he saw her far less frequently and ever time he saw her she had mastered another skill. Already she had use of the full array of Fae powers and her ability to enchant and control others was overwhelming powerful: only Healer or Seeker could resist Pix. There was more, too: Zazie could Blink and Shadow Skip and she did so with the precision of a pixie who had practiced for years. The accelerated learning trick she had learned from his mate only went so far to explain why Zazie could learn the way she did and it was an awesome experience to be part of it. It wasn't just the Fae aspect that was strong but all of her. Zazie, or Zaz when she was out, could fight well enough that physical attacks would unlikely ever touch her and her skills almost rivalled Equis and Hunter's. Given time, she would be able to beat them when they sparred. Even in swordsmanship, she had come incredibly far for such a short time. Granted, she relied mostly on her vampiric strength and speed but the seeds of mastery and finesse had been sown in truly fertile soil.

He liked Zazie, he openly admitted, and wanted to get to know Pix better, too. _It would be fun if the two of us could play with my mate._ He thought and even though there was a strange and dangerous and yet enticing aura around her, she made him feel like a moth drawn to a flame. _It has to be Vam._ He thought and, honestly, Zazie's vampire aspect was fascinating, as well. Vam was an awful tease but Scout had never had the opportunity to spend any time alone with her and find out how far that might go. _I don't think her behaviour is just show, either.._ He felt and the thought of her was alluring; even her little fangs excited him. Scout shook the fog from his head, Vam was not someone to trifle with and the vampire aspect of Zazie unnerved their master at arms, Driver. Scout understood his feelings to a point; Vam absolutely radiated power and truly inspired awe. He remembered her magically sparing with Caster once, they had lit up the vale with magic and the energy in the air crackled: it had raised the hairs on his arms. The only human he knew who'd be able to stand against that power was dead and gone, now. _What would the sorcery have made of Zazie?_ He asked himself as he flew over the vale and carriage before he spiralled slowly in a gentle descent.

* * *

Seeker reviewed the last items he had written as the ink, still wet and shining in the flickering candle light, dried to permanence on the scroll before him. It was his personal journal but he was writing it for Library and the archives. Other than weather awareness and time of day, Library knew nothing of the outside world unless he was told and last nights activity needed to be logged for future reference and review. These archives and journals were once the major part of Seeker's job, when he and the sorcerer first began traveling together, and he was responsible for at least a third of what was found in the library today. Now days, Library scribed the general day to day and mundane journals with far greater proficiency than he had ever been able to and now they included what everyone did and were so well organised and cross-referenced that just about any answer, regarding their history, could be answered immediately. But today's entries were different and had to be written by Seeker because they regarded the events that had occurred outside.

_Last night had been beautiful and starry with barely a silver sliver of moon showing in the sparkling sky,_ Seeker wrote, _and reasonably warm too—considering it was winter. A perfect night for the things we needed to do._ Caster and Scout checked the region and found that neither the vampire Evangeline nor the Church's hunters were in the region and, with no outsiders to observe; they had allowed Zazie to go outside. _These were very important tests,_ he wrote, _and we needed to find out how much power she possessed outside of the Flaw. _

It was the Flaw, which provided the abundance of power needed to create and sustain their little world inside the carriage and its power permeated the air with magic so rich that even Seeker could use it to a limited degree for Seeker suffered from a rare affliction. For all he was Fae, Seeker couldn't use magic beyond his inherent Fae abilities. It's not that he didn't know the magic but that he couldn't access the Source or Life Force. As a Fae, Seeker knew he was a failure but his knowledge made up for his impotence and he surrounded himself with those who could use the magic he couldn't. His most recent student was perhaps his most promising, when it came to potential, aptitude and ability. It would have been very sad if Vam—well, not just Vam but Pix, Zaz and Zazie too—could not carry her powers into the outside world; the only way to find out was to go outside and check. Caster and Scout had reported that the area was clear of any threats so they all stepped from the carriage and enjoyed the night's fresh air.

Zazie's first test was to see if she could access the Source, much weaker here than inside, and use her sorcery. Zazie allowed Vam, the most able to use sorcery, to manifest and the first trials proved that the young woman could still use her skills, albeit somewhat weaker than inside. _Caster and I believe,_ he wrote, _that it was Zazie's inexperience at filtering and storing the energy, in this weaker form, which had limited her. _Seeker wrote and in conclusion, _given time, she'll be as able as any when it came to accessing and using this power._

Successful with sorcery, Zazie's next test was to check and see if she could use her Fae powers. He had asked Zazie to let her Fae aspect manifest and instantly the young woman connected to the world. _I had to stop that trail right away,_ he wrote. _The raw Life Force, outside, overwhelmed Zazie and she had almost passed out from it_. _Healer and I decided that with the vast amount of Life Force found in the outside world Zazie had essentially overcharged. Zazie must learn how to control its flow; this was a skill could only develop outside. _He wrote. For the time being, though, Healer showed her how to block it out but they agreed they'd have to work on it, once Zazie had returned from her trip home. They didn't test her charming or stunning abilities because their experience with Equis had already shown that she could do these without thinking about it.

He had looked forward to the third test because he was very curious and really wanted to know if Zazie could still split into her aspect effigies. As usual, Pix was the first out and within seconds, was flirting with Caster. _We tried to ignore her amorous advances but it wasn't easy, the pixie like Pix is persistent and without a shred of shame or inhibition._ Seeker scribed. _It had been funny,_ he smiled as he wrote, _to get her Fae aspect under control Zazie had to release Vam, who promptly fluttered over to her sister aspect and hit her so hard that she sent her back to Zazie._ Zazie had carefully picked up Pix's effigy and put it back in the satchel that she carried them in. The look on Zazie's face, once Pix returned, was enough to tell everyone that she was arguing with herself and Vam looked on. The vampire aspect laughed heartedly before fluttering over and settling on his shoulder.

Seeker had become accustomed to Vam sitting on his shoulder and they had spent many hours reading over scrolls and tomes together. Because of their time together, Vam–and by extension Pix and Zazie—had become proficient readers and it wasn't uncommon to find the young woman in the library after dinner; completely engrossed in something she was reading. Of course, he commonly found her in the bath with Pix and Vam out. These two aspect effigies enjoyed frolicking in the water and playing under the waterfall; he was certain they did other things in private but that wasn't any of his business. Very rarely, he would come by the bath and see Zaz. Of Zazie's three aspect effigies she was the one least seen. She would come out for training and practice but once finished would usually return to their body.

_In the fourth test, I needed to find out how far one of her effigies could travel from her body._ He penned. _While in the carriage vale, Zazie's aspects can roam at will without tiring and time doesn't seem to be a factor. I believe this is because of all the raw magic in the air inside. Outside, they'll likely be more dependant on their body to supply energy._ He had asked Driver to open a path for them. Zazie had watched, amazed, as the trees parted like curtains and a straight level trail appeared. Driver insisted that Zaz accompany him because she was the only aspect that he didn't seem to dislike nor distrust and with Healer, in case of emergency, they began walking—flying in Zaz and Healer's case—away from the carriage. Vam had remained on his shoulder. _We found ourselves forced to leave left Pix in charge of their body._ He wrote. _We quickly discovered that leaving her alone in Zazia's body was perhaps not in our best interests. I admit I found it funny that, to Hunter's dismay, Pix became very suggestive towards our lioness leader. I enjoyed the spectacle of watching the usually composed Hunter squirm under Pix's advances and it proved entertaining, to say the least, and helped fill the time during the test._

For those who could see—himself, Caster and Scout—Zaz's string stretched into the forest like a glowing band that kept getting thinner and thinner. They watched for about a quarter of an hour when suddenly the string became chaotic and undulating wildly as it grew thicker. It flashed by and disappeared into Zazie's body and, after hitting her so hard it could have been a physical blow, threw her backwards; Zazie was knocked unconscious. They rushed to her side. Zazie lay unmoving for a few minutes until her eyes flickered opened.

"I don't want to do that again," She had said as she rose unsteadily to her feet. "I feel like I've been pulled and stretched until my spirit snapped."

Vam fluttered back to the satchel and rejoined the combined triad. They waited for Driver and Healer's return and, about a quarter hour later, they emerged from the forest. Healer was carrying Zaz's effigy and looking worried.

"How do you feel?" She had asked.

"I think I'm alright, Healer." Seeker heard the young woman answer.

"I need you to try and re-enter your Zaz effigy to ensure we haven't done any damage," Healer had suggested.

Zaz re-animated her effigy without trouble and, satisfied, then returned to her body. Zazie carefully took the Zaz effigy from Healer's hand and gently put it back in her satchel.

_I think we had a useful and practical evening,_ he scribed, _I learned a lot and I'm certain that Zazie will be able to protect herself from any threats she might meet. Besides, she isn't going alone; Equis and Scout will be with her._

* * *

Caster, as dawn broke, had fluttered to the nursery and was now sleeping with mother, the term pixies used when they communed with their Motherlings. _So many memories to pass on,_ she thought, _the last two weeks—no, make that a month and a half or so—had been very hectic but fun._ She rested comfortably, within her closed bud and allowed her memories to drain and feed that which had birthed her so many years ago. It was because of her Motherling that Caster had been made the master weaver of The Tapestry; pixies have perfect memories. It's not as if everything she had ever been told or learned or experienced was in her immediate memory—_my mind would fill up if that were the case, _she mused—but because she could access her memories along the link with her Motherling. For the usually irreverent Caster, sleeping with mother was the most sacred thing she did and when she emerged, she always felt clean and refreshed. _It's too bad about Pix, _she thought._ If she were a real pixie, we could plant her Motherling with ours and start a colony._

Pix, Zazie's fae aspect, was by far Caster's favourite and she shared many an encounter with her. Caster imagined that Zazie would be like Pix, if she ever allowed herself to succumb to Caster's advances, but the young woman remained uncertain—_perhaps guarded is a better term,_ she thought—about some things. Zazie's fae aspect, on the other hand, was openly liberal with her affection and seemed to prefer the girls in the vale unlike Vam: Vam was her opposite and showed more interest in the boys. Caster had seen her trying to seduce Seeker, as he taught her, and it was like an ongoing game where Vam would shuffle close to the fairy and he would shuffle away. Caster had actually observed the two, over the course of a morning; make a complete circle around the table in the library

"Too bad you made me so small," Caster remembered Vam saying to Seeker, once, when she didn't know the pixie was there, "If I were bigger we could do other things, besides learning, you know. I'd love you to touch my wings; I know you want to. You could touch me in other places too, you know. Maybe we should make a bigger effigy for you to play with. I'm sure Healer won't mind. She can even come and protect you from ravishing me, uncontrollably, if I let my guard down."

Remembering that conversation brought a smile to Caster's face and her chime-like giggle had given her away. Seeker had been so red that it looked like he was burning but Vam's smile, so alluringly naughty, made Caster feel so randy that she wanted some playtime with the pixie-sized vampiric creature right then and there. It wasn't to happen because they quickly went back to work but Seeker was fidgety for the rest of the day._ I'm certain Healer had a fun that night. _She concluded after she had watched Seeker for the rest of the day. _I wonder if he has, or if ever, tell her that he can __make himself smaller if he wanted to._ Caster thought._ All fairies can, from about the height of a short human to a a head or so taller than a pixie. I found that out when we planted my Motherling. Healer shrunk herself enough to help us facilitate my rooting, very eager and ardently as I remember and she had done it for Scout when he was rooted too._ _I'm not sure how much luck she'll have with Seeker_ _but if Vam wants to play with a boy she can play with us. I know my mate is hungry to feed Vam and I wouldn't mind being dessert but I wonder how Zaz or Zazie would feel? _Zazie as Zaz remained more aloof and rarely seen fluttering around on her angle-like wings. She was playful, Caster knew, but in a more innocent way. Granted they were the same person, far more so than either Vam or Pix, and carried many human ideas and feelings still. Still, Caster knew that Zazie wasn't averse to playtime: she's just too focused on training and education right now.

Without a doubt, Zazie had met the requirements, set out by Hunter. _Maybe once she fulfils her goal she'll relax and play with us? _Caster thought mischievously_. I'm curious too._ _ I wonder if Zazie or Zaz—thinking about her human aspect—is firmly in the middle and likes the boys and the girls equally, _she wondered, _I wouldn't be surprised after what I learned about her past and a young woman named Elfrida. Still, her demur behaviour; when she's with Equis, tells me she likes our pony and wants to make a good impression on him. _She mentally snickered while thinking about their besotted Equis. _I know where his interests lie, I wonder if it'll work our for him? I hope he knows that he'll never hold her exclusively because, between the Fae and the vampire, Zazie has a pretty hearty appetite and both creatures are known for their shameless fancies and hedonism._

All musings aside, the trio in their midst had grown frightening and Caster was beginning to understand some of Driver's fears. She had developed a lot of respect for the young woman and had exchanged magical blows with Vam more than once in practice. Those mock battles were exhausting affairs and Vam's affinity for cold-based sorcery was well established; Caster had her wings frosted more than once. _At least for the time being I can beat her as Vam,_ Caster thought, _but I wonder how much more powerful she'll be when the triad is together? It not just Vam,_ she continued thoughtfully, _but all of them. Zazie or Zaz is unlikely to fall to any human, whether by sword or empty hand; Pix can overwhelm or stun any human who threatens her and, if she wants, can use them as puppets; and Vam, well Vam can pretty much freeze or flatten any mortal who tries anything she doesn't like. And this was the three individually; together they could likely trounce a score of humans. Well, tonight is the new moon and hopefully she won't be put to the test. It doesn't matter that much really, my mate and Equis will be there if something happens. Besides, on their own, the two of them could likely defeat a small army and they'll have her too._


	23. Refractions

**Part XXIII—Refractions**

Routine is a comforting friend when your life's been turned upside down and inside out and Zazie understood how that felt. About two weeks ago, she had woke up dead, was told she was a sort of vampire, 'un-living' with creatures she had thought existed only in myth and legend and divided into three aspects, which were all her but had distinct personalities. _My god, I've become a trinity,_ she thought with amusement, _Zazie, Vam and playful Pix. I'm upside down and inside out without a doubt. _

Zazie smiled, quietly chuckled and then resumed practice

Step, stride, skip.

Step, stride, skip.

_I may be dead but I'm really lucky to be alive._ She mused.

It was still early, this morning of the new moon, and she was practicing Shadow Skipping in the glade behind Central. Blinking and Shadow Skipping were the only two magical things that she could do actively, when she was Zazie or Zaz, and she had become very good at it. These deeply Fae—primarily pixie—abilities allowed her and her other selves to move and react instantly to threats. While it was true that in over all power Vam and Pix exceeded her; of the three, only she had any true defence and it was something that her vampire and Fae aspects couldn't, when out and about. Still, she couldn't access the Source or Life Force either; so, overall, it seemed to be a fair trade. It didn't matter in the end—really—because as long as they remained together, or at least very close, it was doubtful that any but the most power creatures—like her second mother—would ever be a threat.

Step, stride-draw, slash-up, slash-down, sheath-stride, skip.

Step, stride-draw, slash-up, slash-down, sheath-stride, skip.

Zazie could Shadow Skip and Blink, while using Kenjutsu or Battōjutsu, and that meant that the only person able to stand against her, these days—in swordsmanship anyway—was Driver. He had been ruthlessly demanding with her training and had pushed her to develop and use her skills. By combining these abilities, she had a formable fighting style unique to her and even Scout, who could Shadow Skip better than she, wasn't able to combine his skills so fluidly: and Zazie did it without thought. True, Scout could Shadow Skip twice as far as her but, since he flew, it was much safer for him. For Zazie, Shadow Skipping was limited to about five long strides but, even with that distance, her 'walking' speed was faster than anyone else's—Hunter's included—run. Scout had told her that with practice she'd be able to Skip as she ran but the amount of mental focus Zazie needed, to place herself precisely into the space she wanted to skip into at higher speeds, was a skill beyond her. Still, she had come a long way since those first tentative Blinks and five long strides were more than acceptable. True, as Zaz she could go a little further but the risk of skipping into something solid was a lot less when you flew above things but the difference was marginal at best.

Zazie remembered her first Blink and she hadn't forgotten how frightened she had been when the world suddenly blinked out and then instantly reappeared. It had happened on the second or third day of training while practicing avoidance techniques as Zaz. She had been fluttering about, dodging and evading Driver's sword with ease, when she completely misjudged a slash and flew into its path. Driver's slash could have cleaved a chain-garbed knight in two but in that instant, when his sword was about to divide her in two, she Blinked. Feeling very disoriented, Zaz had found herself a few paces behind her very stunned looking sword-instructor. It wasn't just Driver but Equis and Hunter were equally surprised, too. Hunter had sent Equis to get Seeker and, as luck would have it, Scout was in the carriage that day. Quickly, he returned with not only the male fairy but also Vam, Caster and Scout in tow. Blinking was a skill that, usually, only pixies possessed and even Seeker had been at a loss to understand why, in her human aspect no less, she was able but neither Pix nor Vam could.

Those first few blinks were unnerving, to say the least, and she never quite knew where she would reappear but quickly she learned how to 'imagine herself' (as Scout had described it) into the place she wished to be. Quickly, Zaz became reasonably able and, with palpable tension in the air, Zazie was encouraged to try; she maintained the skill. Vam had watched intently and, after watching Zazie Blink a few times, re-merged to learn how. Vam had thought—as had they all—that since they shared skills and knowledge after a re-merge, it would be easy; Vam couldn't. Later, they found that Pix couldn't either; Pix had been sullen for a few days afterwards. Another thing they had learned was that without the primary personality, Zaz, in the body it didn't work. This seemed especially surprising because Zazie's nonhuman aspects were far more magically endowed than her human aspect was. As a skill, for the mostly defenceless trio, it was unmatched and they had one more thing to practice on a daily basis. With Blinking came the ability to Shadow Skip and, once Zazie had learned how, she no longer needed had to make the long walk from the glade when wanted to return to her room; the balcony was in range of her Skip. For the remainder of that day she had found herself under the tutorage of Scout exploring the limits of her newfound ability.

Step, stride-draw, slash-up, slash-down, sheath-stride, skip.

Step, stride-draw, slash-up, slash-down, sheath-stride, skip.

Aside from Blinking and Shadow Skipping, Zazie or Zaz had no magical abilities. It wasn't that she couldn't use magic but that she couldn't use it consciously or offensively. Still, Zazie drew power from both the Source and the Life Force to maintain her energy, speed and endurance, and—on top of it all—she healed incredibly fast. So, with Vam and Pix providing the magic and Zazie providing physical offence and defence, their triad worked in a traditional and powerful combination and they had spent hours practicing effigy-split strategies together. Of course, it was unwise to underestimate Zazie when she was whole because—for all her aspects might be passive at those times—she could call upon the skills of either in a pinch if need be.

This morning, she had risen shortly after dawn and had begun practicing Shadow Skip Battōjutsu after a light breakfast with Pix and Vam, who had fluttered off afterwards, leaving Zazie alone to practice. Zazie rarely thought about what her aspects did when they were out because once they re-merged in the evening she'd know everything. Still, if she was curious, Zazie could mentally travel down her strings and immediately know what she was doing at the other end. Using this talent, she had learned to see the world through three sets of eyes and make sense out of what she saw.

Aside from knowledge, the trio shared experiences and sensations too and Zazie's memories were always of being part of everything and not a passive observer: this had given her a carnal knowledge of Caster. Sometimes, the memories of playing with Caster made her uncomfortable, especially when her little friend was nearby but Zazie couldn't deny that their relationship had grown beyond friendship; at least she didn't feel it was wrong, just somehow uncomfortable. After all, her relationship with Elfrida had been as intimate so it wasn't right for her to frown upon this relationship, to say the least.

_I've come a long way, Mom,_ she thought, _I'll tell you about it when I visit you tonight._ Perhaps she was being morbid but Zazie was excited; tonight she would be allowed to visit her mother's grave and that meant a journey into town. Equis and Scout were accompanying her but she secretly wished that only Equis would be with her. Still, Scout's abilities would be useful and the he-pixie would be scouting ahead, most of the time, so she would have some private time with Equis.

Zazie felt her face grow warm. That she harboured a deep affection for Equis was well known to her vampire and Fae aspects and Vam was actively encouraging her to deepen the relationship. It had grown as Zazie spent time with him—these last ten days or so—and the hours they spent linked, learning skills at a pace impossible any other way, had led to an almost intimate relationship between them. She had spent time linked with Hunter too but that was different; Hunter was more like a sister but Equis—well—Equis was different. Just how deep her feelings had grown, Zazie learned on the day Equis linked with her and taught her how to swim. She tingled as she remembered him inside her, the warm water caressing her naked skin, as he controlled her movements and trained her. She had learned to swim but the experience had left both her and Equis feeling very flustered. Zazie had been lucky; Hunter and Driver had teased Equis, mercilessly, because of his red face; they had left her alone.

Zazie was happy, very happy, and her life now was something she would have never dreamed possible for a girl who had been a simple harlot less than two months ago. She re-sheathed her Katana, after performing one final set of Blink Kenjutsu, and took a few relaxing breaths. Next, she would practice her agility, balance and endurance, which had become part of her routine, after finishing her Blink and Shadow Skipping Kenjutsu and Battōjutsu practice. She began walking to Hunter's training courses.

If Pix had of been with her, as she walked under the boughs of the great trees within the Flaw, she would have exercised her Fae skills and allowed the Life Force around her to flow and course through her body. For Zazie, the forest offered more than the library, which Vam had so come to love, and in this way, her human aspect seemed closer to her Fae aspect. _Probably because Pix has been with me from the beginning,_ she thought, _and Vam came only with my death._ Still, if it hadn't been for Vam she would be dead now and her soul would have suffered condemnation because of what she had done on her last day of life. Zazie knew that it wasn't what she had done to Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler, which condemned her, but what she had done afterwards. She had committed, as fear and despair filled her with overwhelming dread at the prospect of her looming death, the ultimate transgression: Zazie had cursed the Almighty and that was unforgivable.

Neither dead nor alive nor spirit nor substance, the vampire Evangeline had left Zazie, without knowing what she had created, as a lifeless heap in the middle of the Black Forest. There she would have remained if Equis' acute senses had not found her and, with his first touch, he was hers. She had seized the opportunity to save herself and enthralled him without having any awareness of the act. Had it not been for fate, and the charity of these denizens of limbo who called themselves the Nightmare Circus, Zazie would have faced a nightmare circus of her own unto the end of time. Seeker had once told her that the Fae did not believe in fate but Zazie could offer no other word to describe what had happened to her. _Never mind,_ she thought, _call it luck if you want but I'm here and more alive, now, than I was when living._

Zazie smiled, as she thought about the odd combination of words to describe how she felt and continued under the green blanket of the forest around her. As usual, she felt awe and not a day went by when she didn't feel it at least once. She knew that everything around her existed in a small carriage and last night, while outside, she had actually realized just how small a place this was and it made her think. Was the space inside really bigger on the inside than it was on the outside or did they somehow shrink when the entered? Before her death, such thoughts would neither have occurred nor had a place in her existence, but now; surrounded by magic, she had learned to question many things that she used to just assume.

She entered the clearing, which served as the beginning of Hunter's training courses. Setting her sites on the lower course, she planned on one lap around before taking to the high course and practiced being a squirrel. Zazie loved these morning runs and, feeling her body respond nimbly as she leapt and swung through the trees, gave her an almost sensual pleasure. Today she was alone but sometimes Hunter would join her and together they would race until their muscles ached. It was fun but Hunter could still beat her. Zazie had considered Shadow Skipping to win but she knew her skills weren't good enough to ensure that she wouldn't Blink into space occupied by something else. Scout and Caster had both warned her about this risk and she wholeheartedly agreed with them. _I'm certain reappearing where something else is would cause seriously injury at least and perhaps even end my existence._ She thought. Rounding the final corner of the lower course, Zazie added speed and then leapt to the first branch of the high course. She continued running.

With a final leap, Zazie landed and rolled. Usually she'd do four or five laps of both courses but today she was taking it easy because she had a busy night ahead of her. _I don't want to fall asleep and miss my chance to go into town. _She thought and then considered what to do before dinner. They had planned an early—more like a big lunch, really—dinner today so they could head out as soon as the sun went below the treetops of the Black Forest. _My other mom may be able to walk under the sun,_ Zazie thought, _but I don't know if I can and I'm in no hurry to learn. Hmm . . . I feel hot; I think I'll go have a nice swim. _Zazie turned and began the short walk to the lake.

Zazie stepped from the trees and looked across the mirrored surface of the lake. _The otters are out I see, _she thought as she shed her clothes and piled them neatly on the ground. _Here is another thing I've come to love._ Zazie waded into the water and, a few paces from shore, dove in. The water was warm but refreshing and she began swimming with long powerful strokes. Her rhythmic splashing attracted the otters and she found herself swimming with them. Regularly they would join her and together they'd play a game of chase that the otters inevitably won but today she just wanted a leisurely swim.

Zazie noticed Equis sitting on the shore and called to him, "Hi Equis do you want to join me, the water is warm but still refreshing."

"Not now, Zazie, but thanks for asking." Equis called back before rising and walking away.

_Too bad,_ Zazie thought as she watched him disappear into the forest. _Vam would have been so proud of me if I got him naked and in the water with me._ She thought with a mix of amusement and ardour; there was a sense of relief too.

* * *

On the zephyr of an endless summer, Vam fluttered through the sky. She flew higher and higher until she was far above Central. She looked to the horizon and saw countless Fae-like creatures hovering in the air beyond the cliff face surrounding her. This ridge served as more than a visual boundary but as the physical edge of the vale and the Flaw that it existed in. She knew who those fae were and, once again, wished she could have met the man who had created this place. _Closed Space,_ she marvelled as she looked at the fae creatures that weren't reflections, _I'm seeing myself as I exist right now and if I flew far enough in any direction I would end up here._ It had been this view that had given her a glimpse and basic understanding of Flaw Theory; Vam had followed Seeker here so she could see the literal meaning of Closed Space. She began a slow spiralling decent and aimed for the library window.

Vam loved the library and, with her wings buzzing in eagerness, she fluttered through the ever-open window. Vam smelled knowledge. Its perfume, which rose from the mingled scent of dust and vellum and age met her nose in welcome and stoked her appetite for learning. She spent hours here, under the tutorage of Seeker, Caster and Library, but her enthusiasm remained to be sated. Of her three teachers, Seeker was her favourite because, like her, he never grew tired of this repository and together they spent hours reading and glossing countless arcane tomes and scrolls. He had once told her that the library in their old home was far larger but much harder to work in; it didn't have their librarian Library he had said. She would have loved to visit it. _To flutter, nakedly, between shelves of knowledge all at my fingertips,_ she vividly fantasized, knowing she was odd. Her other aspects had much more normal fantasies—at least of those types—even if Pix's were about being ravished by everyone. _At least mine is useful, _she thought as she fluttered to the table and looked around. _I don't really know what I want to do, _she thought as she casually looked at the open scroll on the table. _I'm not really in the mood to read; besides, Seeker isn't here._ Vam sat on the table and crossed her legs. She emptied her mind and let it randomly roam down avenues of thought from whence Seeker's unbeckoned image emerged.

That she had developed feelings for Seeker didn't surprise Vam: they had spent hours together and, of the whole family, Seeker treated her best and shared her love of knowledge. For Vam, the hours spent with him were special and, for all she was barely six weeks old, she was neither naive nor averse to the idea that things might become physical someday. _He's Fae after all, _she thought, _and Healer has given me tacit permission to enjoy her mate. Perhaps someday,_ she mentally sighed. Pix, of course, had felt Vam's growing fondness for Healer's mate and had teased her about falling in love with someone so ancient. _Love?_ She thought. That had been a surprising revelation and, had it not been for her Fae sister-aspect, she would have remained naïve. _After all, I'm only—what?—six weeks old,_ she amusingly thought. _Oh well,_ _I love him and that's just the way it is. _She turned her attention back to the collection surrounding her.

"There is never an end to what you can learn," he was fond of saying, "even when your life is indefinitely prolonged."

_Indefinitely prolonged,_ Vam thought and understood Seeker's preferred term over immortal and immortality. Immortal meant unable to die and that wasn't the case for the Fae. The hands of time may not touch them but the Fae could be killed or even felled by a rare sickness. She was the same; time would ignore her but she could still face death. However, for her, it wasn't death—she was already sort of dead—but ceasing to exist: Vam planned to put as many years between then and now that she could. Nonetheless, had it not been for the benevolence of her adopted family, she'd have faced a hellish existence and aside from saving her—_Or is that us?_ She thought—she had learned a lot from these creatures.

When she first awoke, before her division, Vam battled with Zazie for control of their body. She didn't anymore and, thanks to Seeker and the effigies, she had a sense of independent identity. The feeling of being one and three was something she couldn't express in words and, with her two sister-aspects; she was Zazie. At first, her vampire heritage sought dominance of all around her, including the body, but after studying under Seeker's tutorage her ideas had shifted. At first dominance meant survival for her but she had learned from her new family that dominance meant responsibility and not freedom. It didn't matter whether you were benevolent or despotic that responsibility could not be avoided and if you tried to shun it, you'd face destruction. The Ancients and Spirit Beings had the right idea: never stay in one place and avoid attention. _I can live with that,_ she thought. Vam glanced back at the open scroll.

_Praesieo-sedi-ere Firmus Umbra Famulus._ She read the Latin title and silently translated, _to control solid shadow servants_. There was something very appealing about Shadow Puppets, as Seeker referred to them, and she hoped to learn how to use them. _They compliment my dark nature,_ she thought eagerly, _but I can't manifest them solidly yet. Oh well, I have other Sorcery I can use.__I'll just have to use the cold and ice based magic I'm good at._

"Magic is a part of your being," Seeker had told her, "and sorcerers have an affinity for certain elemental forms. It isn't that you can't learn other styles it just that your natural gifts are the easiest to use. Caster, though you wouldn't know it to look at her, has an affinity for heat and fire based magic. She can do other stuff, as you know, but her forte is that. She's a strange pixie, that girl, usually her race is better with air or water based magic."

_Hee Hee,_ Vam mentally snickered; _Thanks to Pix, I know what she's like so I'm not surprised she's in heat and fire-based magic._

Caster and Vam were magical opposites and their sparring matches lit up the glade with spectacular displays of light and colour. On more than one occasion, Vam had frosted the pretty pixie's wings but, in exchange, her own had been scorched a few times. Still, it was fun and she enjoyed herself when they were together. Vam had learned a lot from the pixie and had gotten to know her very well. _Hee, Pix knows her better,_ Vam silently reflected, _and since we share our memories, I feel coquettish but Zaz finds it a little unsettling. I wonder how Caster feels knowing we share our experiences and memories as if our own—Ha, what am I thinking, she's a pixie she probably finds the whole idea alluring and wishes we were all there._

Caster's proclivity aside, Vam had developed a lot of respect for the small creature and didn't underestimate her: pixies harboured a lot of power after all. In their trip to town tonight, she would have been a useful addition if they ran into trouble but it was better for everyone that Caster not travel far from the carriage. The pixie was easily Vam's favourite after Seeker and, even though she never seemed to take anything seriously, Caster was a good teacher. _Maybe I should join Pix on one of her forays with the pixie, _she thought. _I'd have fun I'm sure. At least Caster's my size._

Vam glanced at the scroll one more time and knew that no matter how interested she was she would learn nothing today. She stretched out her wings and with a powerful downbeat lifted from the tabletop. She flew towards the window and the bright morning, glad that the sun here wasn't real. They still didn't know if Zazie was a day-walker or not so they kept inside for safety. It was likely that the aspect-effigies could travel under the sun but no one really knew. It something they'd eventually discover but it wasn't something they were concerned about. Vam flew out of the library and looked down at the clearing behind Central; Zazie was and practicing Shadow Skipping in the glade.

Vam had seen it numerous times and watching her body perform such magic was still an odd experience. To see herself vanish and reappear four or five steps beyond where she had been; then taking another step and doing it all again was like watching the world through slowly blinking eyes. Shadow Skipping was similar to what Equis could do but he described it as folding space. The thought of Equis brought to mind his colleague Driver and thinking about the mole soured her mood, some. She had yet to warm to Driver but then the feelings were mutual: he didn't like her either. _Oh well,_ she thought, _perhaps someday we'll at least be able to hold a civil conversation. _She looked at her body, below. She wasn't going to disturb herself and flew into the forest without having a destination in mind: Vam enjoyed flying so she didn't really need to be going anywhere at all.

* * *

Under ancient trees standing like sentinels, in a valley beside reality, in a carriage parked in the midst of the Black Forest, Pix inhaled the heady aroma that permeated the air with a green scent of life. For her, the only smells that evoked deeper feelings were those of a lover in the throes of passion. She was a trollop, she knew, and the sensual enjoyment of a warm breeze on naked skin or the touch of uninhibited hands caressing her intimately fed an appetite frowned upon by a world that preached that pleasure was a sin. She was Fae, kind of, and she had protected herself from feeling any sense self-loathing that was the hallmark of girls in her former trade. Pix only recently learned that she existed but her influence had guided and protected her other-self through dark times with her ability to feel pleasure and, because of this, Zazie remained happy, peppy and outgoing, instead of curling into herself as had so many working girls they housed with. Her human aspect had been their light, in her former life, and she had always been ready to administer a gentle whisper, a loving embrace or a playful tickle. That life was gone, now, but she was here and sharing a future with her other-self and her new-self as they existed beyond life and death.

"What am I going to do?" She sighed, sounding bored, as she playfully dodged branches and twigs. "I should find Caster."

Sometimes accused of being to flighty and capricious, Pix had truly worked as hard as either Zaz or Vam, her aspect-sisters. Healer, Caster and Seeker knew the truth so she didn't worry—not that she would, anyways—about it. _The others can think what they like; I enjoy freedom._ She thought. _Why shouldn't I? I had no existence for more than fifteen years so I'm going to make up the time I missed._ Pix smiled and flew on and joined a flock of colourful birds that were slightly larger than she was. The birds greeted her as one of their own and together they rose above the canopy of the forest. Dipping and whirling above the trees, in a pointless game, Pix enjoyed the feeling of her wings working to hold her aloft. The flock and she remained below the ridgeline, around the glade, because to fly above it was an uncomfortable sensation. Pix wasn't fond of all things arcane and magical like Vam was and didn't marvel at the strange things that happen when inside Closed Space. For Pix, being above the ridgeline was like looking at world without a horizon and the sight of herself looking at herself from behind bothered her sense of propriety. She separated from the flock and flew back under the leaves of the forest.

_I wonder where Caster is._ She thought. The pixie wasn't at her house, in the dinning glade or library. _Maybe she's doing something with Healer._ She considered. _They better not be playing without me._ Pix flew past the training hall and spied Hunter running her high course. She fluttered near the cat-like woman and watched her agile grace as she leapt between boughs. Hunter's tale swished back and forth and Pix fought an urge to play with it. _I wonder how we could . . ._ Pix considered but abandoned the thought. She flapped her wings a little harder and gained some speed. She matched Hunter's pace but remained behind so she wouldn't disturb her: Hunter looked preoccupied and thoughtful. Pix followed and enjoyed the lioness' gymnastic path thought the forest and found herself thinking about the woman's fur and how velvety and soft it must be. Pix shock her head, having such thoughts of Hunter was rare for her and how could she explore them without being Zazie. _I'm sure she'd let me manifest for that._ Pix thought facetiously. _Beside my human aspect has her sight set on Equis._ Hunter somersaulted from a branch and landed on the ground. Turning, she faced Pix, who hungrily devoured the sight of their leader's naked body. Hunter ignored Pix's lecherous looks and smiled.

"Good morning Pix." She said.

"G'morning Hunter," Pix responded. "You're as graceful, agile and pretty as always, I see."

"No Pix . . ." Hunter said firmly with a suspicious smile.

"You are too." Pix stresses, "I can't believer you'd say your not."

"I was answering your eyes, Pix." She said with a knowing glance. "You get more like Caster everyday or is Caster getting more like you: even she's been more forward lately, if you can believe it's possible. I hear Scout's been kept busy when he's home."

"Hunter!" Pix playful protested. "You'd think I have only one thing on my mind."

"Don't you?" Hunter said and smiled warmly. "So, what brings you over here this fine morning?"

"I was just flying around and saw you." Pix replied.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous too." She replied.

"Being nervous is likely a good thing," Hunter said wisely, "you don't want to walk into something and not be prepared but you don't want to be so frightened that you can't think, either. A measured level of fear is a good thing."

"What about you Hunter," Pix began, "what have you got planned for today?"

"My daily routine remains the same as ever," Hunter replied, "and since I'm not going tonight I don't really need to do anything different. How about you, are you ready?"

"I think so but I can't really be sure," Pix replied. "I've only been outside while being outside, once. I've practiced and learned all I can for now and Healer hasn't taught anything new for the last few days because she wants me to focus on the things that I can do comfortably now."

Hunter looked at the pixie like creature and said, "How's that going?"

"I can summon now," Pix said.

"I heard," Hunter began, "Healer told me about it this morning over breakfast. Can you show me?"

"I'm a little shy about that," Pix said.

"You shy!" Hunter exclaimed humorously.

"You know what I mean," Pix playfully replied, "besides the birds that I summon don't enjoy the feeling and they become deeply anxious when they reappear. I guess I can't blame them because if I was ripped from one place only to re-materialize in another I'd find it unsettling too. Come to think of it, that's kind of what happened to you and Driver and Equis wasn't it?"

"Not exactly," Hunter said, "before we were summoned we weren't really aware of where we were so changing locations like that didn't affect us. Being shaped into distinct personalities with awareness was harder to get used to."

"I've never really understood what you meant by that," Pix said, "and I still don't understand what your nature was before you were summoned."

"We're back to the weakness of human language." Hunter said, "The words to describe our true natures don't exist. It's like you trying to explain yourself to another human: do you think you could do it in a fashion that another would understand?"

"When you put it like that I guess you're right and I'm pretty certain I couldn't, Vam might though; she's better at understanding and explaining these things." Pix replied. "Well, anyways, Healer said that I'll be able to sooth a creature beforehand with more practice but my thread focus isn't that good yet. Honestly, I'm never sure if the creature I sense at the end of the thread will be the creature I summon. By the way, have you seen Healer or Caster?"

"I think Healer is in the Hallowed Glade and I believe Caster is Sleeping with Mother."

"Oh," Caster said, "have you seen me?"

"I thought I saw you heading to the lake, Pix." Hunter answered understanding the strange question.

"Thanks Hunter," Pix replied and fluttered away.

Leaving Hunter behind, Pix flew towards the lake. Casually trolling with her mind, she sensed the strings of all her friends. They all seemed engaged and occupied with their own thoughts and a sense of peace prevailed through the whole vale. She caught what could only be described as mental whiff of Caster's spirit. It was very smooth and weak but healthy. Obviously, she was in deep communion with her flower and Pix was sure that she wouldn't want to be disturbed. Next, she caressed the string she identified as Healer's and the fairy's mind was in much the same state as Caster's and Pix reckoned that she wouldn't want to be bothered either. She sought out Scout but he was not in the carriage. _That might have been fun if he was,_ she thought with lascivious mischief as she passed over Driver's; she knew he wouldn't welcome a visit form her at any time and then she touched Equis' thread. _His thread is rough and distressed; he must have just ran into me, _she thought, _because I recognize that vibration. I wish he and me would just get over this shy thing it isn't helping either of us. _With all of her friends occupied or absent, Pix traveled down her own thread and found that she was swimming. _May as well head to the lake, _she thought as she flew on.

* * *

Above the trees, Zazie saw a small dot grow larger and larger and she knew it was Vam. Her vampire aspect flew towards her and then dove into the lake beside her. The small splash barely made any waves and then the Vam rose to the surface and floated on her back: somehow, she had removed her clothes. Zazie marvelled at her vampire aspect-effigy and still felt awe for it and her other aspects. They had started their existence as basic straw dolls but were completely different now. More like soft clay than straw and, when occupied, warm as if they were living creatures. Not only warm and animate, they possessed all the attributes of a living being and a level of skin sensitivity so high that just a warm breeze across the pseudo flesh could leave you tingling, afterwards. She had become accustomed to them and her earlier discomfort when she handled them was mostly gone now. _It's still a little eerie,_ she thought as Vam backstroked beside her.

"What's up Zaz?" Vam asked.

"Not much," Zazie replied.

Zazie rolled to her back and floated on the water. The sky overhead was a beautiful azure and cloudless.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"I went to the library but I was feeling restless so I just flew around for awhile." Vam replied, "I haven't seen anyone today, have you?"

"She saw Equis earlier." Pix said as she flew into view.

"How'd you know that?" Zazie asked.

"His string was unsettled," she answered, "and his string is only like that when you've been near him. Why don't you act on it, we know how you feel since we feel it too."

"There hasn't been the time for that," Zazie said, "I'm still not sure about things or myself, for that matter, and I don't want to be distracted."

"Distracted!?" Pix exclaimed as Vam laughed until she got a mouthful of water.

Spitting and coughing, Vam rose from the water and fluttered beside her aspect sister.

"Sometimes I can't believe I'm you," Vam said, "We share our memories so I know that you're not some virginal maiden, what makes you so uncertain? Pix isn't troubled following her nature and I'm not against it either."

"I understand all that," Zazie said, "but I'm still not sure. I know I like him a lot but he makes me feel like a shy young girl who has a crush on someone out of reach."

"Out of reach!?" Vam exclaimed, "He's practically part of you because you've been linked so often. If that isn't intimate then I don't know what is."

"I know, I know." Zazie said. "Maybe after tonight I can begin to think about the future but I need to bury my past first. I think that was as much of what I was thinking, when I asked to go into town, as any visit with my mother. Besides, it not like we don't have time for relationships is it?"

Zazie swam towards shore and began wading as the water shallowed. She raised her arms and held out her hands. Vam and Pix fluttered to her palms and immediately collapsed as they merged into their body. She carefully placed them beside Zaz, in the satchel, and then dressed. Turning from the lake, she followed the path into the forest: it was time to eat.


	24. Justice

**Part XXIV—Justice**

In a direction that may as well have been West, behind a horizon that was imitation;the last rays of artificial sun flared in brilliant reds and golds. Lengthening shadows hallmarked the end of another day as eight creatures stood expectantly by a door that appeared to lead nowhere and rose from the centre of a small clearing. With the last of the sunlight fading to twilight, one of them opened the door and stepped through; it appeared as if they had stepped into oblivion. The first to follow seemed hesitant but, after straightening their shoulders, stepped bravely into another evening and, one by one, the remaining followed and disappeared from the glade.

Through a simple door, Zazie stepped into the real world and felt the crisp winter air. Around the carriage, a light dusting of snow frosted the ground. The snow was pure and untouched and, as she stepped from the carriage, she left a neat trail of prints as she walked a short distance. Her light footsteps were soundless against the darkening evening and above a wall of trees, the Evening Star twinkled. Zazie stopped, she recognised the star; it had sparkled mockingly—as the last of her blood stained the ground—on the night of her death. Zazie didn't know whether she should treat the star as a promise or a threat, it had heralded both her death and rebirth. Gradually, other stars grew brighter and soon the sky sparkled with diamonds. A gentle breeze fluttered her hooded cloak and she pulled it tight to ward her from the icy touch of the night.

Zazie didn't need protection from the cold—at least not anymore—but the cloak offered more than simple protection from the elements. Healer had weaved it for her and it was magical. Aside from protecting her from cold or wet weather, it helped to shield her from unwanted eyes but it wouldn't make her invisible. Try as they might, Caster, Seeker and Healer had failed to teach Zazie invisibility—a natural Fae ability—beyond its basic form. Zazie could make herself invisible but she couldn't extend the power beyond her body. The best she could do was make her body vanish; unfortunately, her clothes remained, as if hanging in midair. Aside from this, Zazie couldn't predict how long the effect might last either. In a pinch, though, if she shed her clothes she could put the skill to some use and she could always leave her clothes on and pretend to be a ghost, which might be of some practical use against a normal person, at least.

Even if the cloak wouldn't make her invisible, it did allow her to fade into the natural world around her and it had another use, too; it had special pockets, across her shoulders, for her aspect effigies. Healer had been very thoughtful when she had included these and she made sure that each effigy was able to enter and exit their pocket without aid. These were magical, as well, and any object that Zazie put inside them would shrink. This was convenient because her aspect effigies became no larger than about two fingers wide by eight fingers long when stored.

Hunter cleared her throat and spoke, "Remember, you are to avoid contact with people and, whatever you do, don't let anyone see you use magic. If you must fight, try not to kill anyone; we don't want the attention a trail of corpses would leave. If you find yourselves in a situation that looks untenable return in haste and we will depart this area, immediately."

"Yes Hunter," Equis said.

"Zazie," Hunter continued, "I understand this is important to you but in all you are to defer to Equis. If he thinks that you should return you will turn back at once."

"Yes Hunter," Zazie replied.

"Scout, have you found places of refuge along the road?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I've found four that we can use if we need to." He answered.

"Very good, then we will expect your return tomorrow night." Hunter said. "If for some reason you are delayed please send Scout to tell us."

"We will," Zazie and Equis said together.

"Very well then," Hunter began and then gestured with her arm, "the road awaits. Driver if you would."

Driver nodded and turned to the wall of trees surrounding the glade and closed his eyes. The trees parted like curtains and a smooth, level, path appeared. The corridor between the trees stretched until vanishing into a point somewhere ahead of them. Equis, followed by Zazie and Scout, stepped onto the magically formed trail.

"Zazie, it's best to stay close to Equis." Scout said as he settled onto the young woman's shoulders. "Do you mind if I intrude?"

"No, but do you already need to rest your wings?" Zazie humorously asked.

"It has to do with the way Equis folds reality; I need physical contact with the road or I will be left behind." Scout answered.

"Fold reality?" Zazie said as she turned her head towards the pixie.

"It's what Equis does," Scout began, "and, between him and Driver, we can move around very quickly. Now watch."

Zazie watched as Equis concentrated on the path before him; nothing seemed to be happening.

"Let's go," Equis said as he stepped forward and vanished.

"Did he just Shadow Skip?" Zazie asked the pixie on her shoulder.

"No," Scout replied, "it's different, you'll see, now keep up or we'll be left behind."

Zazie took a step. Her leg swung forward and, as it did, the world rushed towards her. It was vertigo inspiring and felt unreal until her foot touched the ground; she stood directly behind Equis.

"You alright, Zazie?" Equis asked.

"I . . . I think so." Zazie replied in awe and discomfort.

"You see what I mean?" Scout whispered, "I prefer Shadow Skipping to this and, usually, I'm in the carriage so I don't experience it like this. Inside, it's as if you're not moving at all. I'm glad that Equis and Driver are immune from the effect, otherwise it would take a long time to get around to some of the places we have visited."

"If you are uncomfortable just close your eyes, Zazie." Equis said noticing the young woman's look of disorientation. "We'll take it one step at a time so we don't become separated and I'm sure you don't really want to spend a night in the forest do you?"

"No," she replied.

"It will take about five or six steps before we reach the road," Equis advised, "which is a lot better than the two or three hours it would take us the hard way. Even Scout would need half an hour to fly this distance to the road."

It took seven steps before the magical road ended at the forest wall and a few more under the trees before they reached the road to Pfalzgrafenweiler.

"Although very unlikely," Equis answered the question in Zazie's eyes, "we didn't want to chance that our road would be seen by humans; that's why we stopped a little short. So, you ready for the hard part?"

Zazie nodded and gave him a little smile; she didn't even think about how Equis had distinguished her from humanity.

"Scout if you would." Equis said and the pixie fluttered off and vanished.

"Where's Scout going?" Zazie asked.

"He's going to watch the road for us." Equis replied.

With Scout gone, Equis and Zazie began a comfortable but quick pace towards town. The frozen road remained easy to navigate and the ruts and washouts were solid because of the cold. Silently they walked under the stars and their breath rose in misty white columns. They might have been ghosts but for the occasional crunch of frost covered grass, beneath their boots, as they hiked the middle of the road.

Even without speaking, an obvious bond existed between them that didn't require speech to maintain. _Say or do something,_ Vam thought, _at least hold his hand._ In thought, Zazie shook her head but neither Vam nor Pix would relent and continued to encourage and goad her to action. _Not now,_ Zazie thought firmly, _there are other things to do first and until they're done, the future must wait. We need to do this so we can walk into tomorrow free of regret and question. We'll have plenty of time to pursue that when we're done here._ Then Zazie mentally chuckled, _it's not like we need to worry about time._ Pix and Vam receded, sullenly, knowing that Zazie would not yield.

They walked on as stars sparkled and danced between gaps in the forest ceiling, when, without warning, Equis stopped. He grabbed Zazie's hand and dove behind the scrub lining the road; dragging Zazie behind him.

"Sssh!" He whispered, "Someone's coming."

Zazie didn't hear anything but silently obeyed. Sending her Fae tendrils into the forest she sought what Equis had sensed and felt Scout's aura rapidly approaching; beyond there was more.

She whispered to Equis, "It's Scout."

"I know," he said, "but you must feel them too."

Hidden by the night, Zazie nodded at Equis as she sensed Scout's approaching but the pixie remained unseen until he dropped his invisibility; then, seemingly, popped into the air before them. Equis shot a questioning glance at the pixie.

"Highwaymen," he whispered.

"How many?" Equis quietly asked.

"Twenty-four, maybe twenty five," Scout replied, "two watching the road about two hundred rutes ahead."

"Threat?" he inquired.

"Mundane human, one with latent magical talent," Scout informed.

"Probably the leader," Equis muttered absently then directly asked, "Passable?"

"Not easily."

"What do you think, Zazie?" Equis surprisingly asked.

"Why ask me?" She replied, quietly.

"I'm curious." Equis said, "What do you think we should do? Driver must have drilled you in tactics. I need to assess how you benefited from your education. And, honestly, Driver and Hunter asked me to test your abilities in a real world situation. Unfortunately, this is a little bit more serious than I had hoped to test you with."

Zazie looked at Equis and simply stated, "I understand."

"So?"

"I guess, since you're asking me, we should meet them where we want instead of where they want." Zazie replied with a little hesitation.

"Good," Equis said and Zazie glowed with pride but she knew Equis expected more.

"Can we bypass these two and make it into their camp?" Zazie asked Scout.

"Shouldn't be too difficult, the forest is a little thin here and they're camped in a glade behind a low knoll; just a little off the road. We can cut around and enter from the forest side."

"Show us the way, Scout." Equis said.

Scout fluttered into the forest, Zazie and Equis on his tail, and led them to the edge of a small clearing that glowed in the light of a large fire. Zazie noted the location and realized that it was exactly what the bandits needed_. It's near the road but sheltered from view, _she thought. _Even the glow of the fire would be hidden from the road. I see we learned some useful things from that surly mole,_ Vam silently interjected with a touch of humour.

"Now what?" Zazie whispered.

"Well," Equis began, "we go introduce ourselves, ask for directions and then ask them to let us pass."

"You think that'll work?" Zazie replied, stunned by his cavalier response.

"No, but it's polite." Equis answered and winked at her. "Remember, we must not kill anyone so use the flat of your blade and, Vam and Pix, you remember that too."

_It'll be more fun not killing them,_ Vam thought, _that way they'll always remember that they were trounced by a girl. You are evil,_ Pix responded humorously_. Don't get over confident, we've never fought anyone for real._ Zazie thought firmly, her aspects needed to be more serious. _You shouldn't come out unless things become dangerous._ Zazie instructed her aspects who were eager to play with the bandits. _Not fair!_ Pix silently exclaimed. _Why do you get all the fun, right? _Pix said the last word directed to Vam, hoping for her support. _I understand how you feel Pix but Zaz is right,_ Vam thought, _we must not be obvious._ Pix receded to her place in Zazie's mind and sulked.

"You feeling alright?" Equis asked, noticing Zazie's distraction.

"Sorry," Zazie replied as if all were ordinary, "a little discussion with myself, that's all."

"Ready then?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Zazie said a little hesitant, "I guess it's going to come to fight no matter what we do."

"Likely." Equis said in a reassuring tone. "You'll be fine; I've practiced with you and have watched you practice. As long as you let your training guide you and you don't over think things, I doubt any of these men can stand against you. Besides, take heart in the fact that you're not alone—your second mother didn't have that and she survived to sire you."

Equis calmly speaking of her maker surprised Zazie but she understood what he was saying. Her mother Evangeline had been forced to face a hostile world alone and still did. The thought made Zazie sad. _I have wonderful friends,_ she thought, _no not friends, I have family. I've been very lucky._

She looked at Equis, smiled warmly and said. "Let's go."

Scout vanished with the flutter of his wings as Equis and Zazie stepped into the glare cast by the fire. Their eyes, blinded briefly, quickly adjusted to the light of the glade but, to the highwaymen, they remained unseen. Hiding in the dancing shadows by the edge of the glade, they quietly surveyed their rivals.

"Ain't ne'er bin no buddy good'nough to sneak up on me and ne'er will!" A voice loud with drink rose in the midst of the clearing.

Equis and Zazie exchanged a glance and a smile before stealthily approaching the man with the loud and slurred voice. Hidden, as if only another shadow, they reached the edge of the fire unnoticed. Equis removed his hood.

"Excuse me my good sir but could you direct me to Pfalzgrafenweiler, my companion and I seem to have lost the road in the dark." Equis said with a friendly smile.

"Wha . . . !" The man with the loud voice squeaked, bringing raucous and derisive laughs from his companions.

"The way to Pfalzgrafenweiler, could you show us please?" Equis asked, innocently polite.

Zazie studied the man as she and Equis held his now undivided attention. He was a big man, tall and well muscled, and would have been handsome had it not been for his weathered and scared face. She let a gentle Fae tendril touch the man's mind and was appalled: the man had no compassion or gentleness. She withdrew her touch but he noticed her intrusion; he turned and scowled at Zazie. _He's the one with latent power, _Pix thought. _He's uncommonly skilled too,_ Vam added, _we'll need to take him a little more seriously than we thought at first._ Zazie mentally nodded to her aspects and prepared herself.

"Wha'n'hell!" He blurted out but quickly mastered his surprise. "Who in Hell are you and the wench!"

Wench! Zazie's mind echoed in memory of the word and she became angry. She looked at Equis, who obviously shared her anger; but he smiled at her in a consoling manner. 'Don't worry' his smile told her. She calmed but for a small flame that remained lit in her chest. _Wench,_ she thought, _the last person to call me . . . Calm yourself,_ Vam and Pix soothed. _He isn't worth our ire._ Vam added, as Zazie focused on the man. She sensed his intent: he was going to strike Equis without warning. Zazie's rage at the man's cowardice erupted and her fury became a physical force that dimmed the roaring fire and filled the glade with cold dark energy. She responded faster than the man could command his arm and, in an instant, she drew her katana. Zazie parried the man's heavy blade without effort, and sent him flying backwards. _How dare this lowly human try to hurt my Equis!_ She raged with vile and scorn.

_How?_ The highwayman thought as his feet left the ground.

"Get the wench!" The man spat in anger and shame as he rose from the forest floor.

Equis looked on, intently watching Zazie face her first true threat.

_Wench,_ Equis thought and his lips curved into an amused smile. _That was the wrong thing to say, Zazie isn't going to be very happy hearing that. I wonder if he sensed or even noticed how she parried. I barely saw her move; I'm certain a mere human wouldn't see it at all. _Equis watched; the man rose unsteadily to his feet. _Fool,_ he thought, _not only is he drunk he is letting his anger take control._

"Fool." Equis heard Scout echo his thoughts as the weight of the pixie lit upon his shoulder. Turning, he noticed that his friend remained invisible but Equis knew that there would be a smug and amused smile on Scout's face. _He's still a pixie after all,_ Equis thought.

"I was thinking the same thing," Equis said quietly. "Blinded by his anger he never noticed what happened."

"I hope she doesn't hurt them too bad." Scout said, "I really don't want to rescue a group of brigands."

"No, neither do I." Equis added. "I can feel her anger, though, but it's mastered and she's using it to her advantage."

"My coin is on Zazie." Scout said with a little chuckle. "Still, I hope she's careful: she has a lot of skill but little experience."

Standing once more, the man scowled at Zazie as his band of bandits faced the lithe figure of a girl whose face remained hidden by a cloak.

"Kill them." The thug hissed and his men rushed forward, weapons drawn.

To Zazie, they approached as if running through thick mud and she stepped to face them. As each approached and tried to attack, Zazie's repelled them and each, in turn, felt the flat of the blade—wielded by this wisp of a waif—rap smartly on his head. Some of the highwaymen went down with her first blow but others were only briefly stunned. They surrounded Zazie and attacked as a group. Effortlessly, Zazie gracefully danced between them her sword a mere blur and the sound of metal clanging filled the night air. Zazie was smiling.

"You going to help her?" Scout asked.

"Nope," Equis answered, "she's having too much fun."

_Incredible,_ Scout thought as he watched the masterful display of swordsmanship from a girl who had been barely alive a few weeks ago. _She will be truly frightening once she has fully matured into her power. Looking at her now, I truly hope that Healer and Caster are right about her. I fear that if she turns to evil, we will have released a monster upon the world. _Scout continued to watch, intently, when suddenly Zazie staggered. He fluttered from Equis' shoulder, as he felt his friend draw his blade, but Zazie recovered quickly and two streaks shot like arrows from her back.

Zazie couldn't believe how alive she felt as she faced these men. Her senses, fully attuned to her body's rhythm and flow, surged pleasurably within. In a fervent crescendo, which rivalled the rapture her Fae aspect felt during her torrid love making sessions with Caster—or between her three selves when they were alone—Zazie danced between her foes and dispatched them one by one. She spun to face another and, as she turned, the pommel of a sword struck her forehead. The world dimmed for a moment and she saw stars. Inside, Pix and Vam remained unaffected by the blow. They raced into their effigies and, shooting from Zazie's back, joined the melee around them.

"Oh dear," Equis muttered as he saw Pix and Vam join the fray but he relaxed the grip on the sword he had drawn it when he saw his Zazie stagger.

_If things had been complex before they are downright chaotic now, _Scout humorously thought as he observed the battle unfold before him. He watched as Vam effortlessly tossed off one icy blast after another; cooling the flame of the brigands where it touched. He glanced around and found Pix; she had just stunned and charmed two brigands. Casting away their swords, the thugs began mercilessly pummelling one another and, above the clang of metal upon metal, he heard Pix laugh in a manner most evil; Scout smiled. Meanwhile, Zazie made short work of her opponents and sheathed her sword.

Zazie watched the last bandit fall unconscious and, still breathing a little fast, returned her sword to its scabbard. She glanced around the glade and the only men still moving where the ones which Vam and Pix seemed to be toying with. In turn, their opponents fell too and the night became deathly still. Zazie, with a great grin, rejoined Equis and a now visible Scout by the fire. Vam and Pix fluttered over, too, but they were far too excited to return to their place.

"Help please," a man's faint voice, barely rising above the sound of the gentle breeze in the trees, said.

In unison, the odd-looking group faced the voice and with concern for the owner of the voice, Zazie stepped forward. She allowed her tendrils to reach out and touch the man's mind.

"He is weak but has only minor injuries." Zazie said as she turned to Equis in concern.

"That's good," Equis said, "He is a very lucky man and must be of some importance or the bandits would have killed him. A ransom attempt perhaps?"

"He must've seen what happened," Zazie quietly, "what should we do?"

"For now, we'll see to his injuries." He replied and turned. "Pix?"

"Yes Equis?" Pix replied.

"Do you think that you can use your Fae powers and make him forget?" He asked.

"I don't know," Pix answered, "that might be beyond my skills."

"Any ideas?" Equis asked in general.

"If you can't make him forget do you think you can make him think it was a dream?" Vam asked.

"I may be able to do that," Pix replied thoughtfully.

"Very well then," Scout said.

Zazie turned back to the unseen man; there was something familiar with his aura.

"We'll help you," Zazie said as she began walking.

"Thank you, God has truly delivered me from evil," The man intoned, "May the grace of the Virgin shine upon you and your companions my dear child."

Zazie shook her head, there was something wrong with what he said. _The words were right, _she thought, _but the sound is wrong: it sounds hollow._ Zazie drew closer to the man, tied to a tree, then stopped: the man's face was bloodied and swollen.

"You!" Zazie roared to the surprise of her companions.

The night became as still as death and a pulse of dark energy filled the glade again as the air cooled with a blast of angry frost. Even Equis and Scout shivered as it washed over them and the tone of deep hatred stunned them: never would they have believed that she could possess such loathing—let alone utter it—had they not been there. In a blur, Zazie's sword was free of its sheath and at the man's throat; a small drop of blood beading where the tip rested against his skin

"Zazie!" Equis and Scout exclaimed.

"Wh . . . what are you doing?" The man's voice shook with something beyond fear. "I . . . I'm a m . . . man of G . . . God, a . . . a ranking m. . . member of The Church, what e. . . evil is this that you should draw s. . . sword against a servant of Christ."

Unable to see the face of his assailant he tried to peer though the shadow of her hood. He felt cold and in the unholy darkness, surrounding him and the girl, his bladder emptied; the spread of incontinence was the only warmth he felt. With deliberation, the figure reached for and pulled the hood from her head. In stunned recognition, he looked upon the face of the person who had rescued him from the brigands.

"It's you!" He said surprisingly composed, "The whore who emasculated Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler. You know who I am how dare you!"

"Bishop von Richter," Zazie said, her voice as sharp as her sword and as cold as the night, "what a pleasant surprise. Of all the people you preyed might rescue you; you got me."

"I preyed for you. . ." He said, ". . . I preyed for you to be damned! You shall be cast into the pit that awaits you and you will never see paradise! You will die as a sinner and murderer and you will be excommunicated!"

"Too late Father," Zazie said and her smile sent shivers down even Equis' spine, "I'm already dead and since you preyed for my damnation then you must be damned as well. Are you in Hell Father?"

Bishop von Richter looked upon the face of the young woman before him and saw no mercy, just naked hatred. _This couldn't be the same harlot who had offered herself on an alter of lust for the sake of a few silver pieces, it couldn't be._ He thought as looked at her. _Had it not been for the scar across her eye she would have been so pretty._ He considered, as his loins stirred before realization struck like lightening. _That scar, it's the remnant of the Lord's attempt to defend himself against her brutal and unwarranted assault._ He fearfully accepted.

"Even now, when faced with death your lust consumes you, I can feel it.' Zazie said as she glanced to the man's crotch. "Should I pleasure you in the manner you favoured when you would come to the brothel after Mass? Shall I please my lord before judgement descends?"

Zazie coquettishly smiled at the helpless and bound man

Surprised, Equis—hearing her words and seeing her smile—felt fear for the young woman he had named Zazie, for the first time. _How must this man feel? _Equis thought,_ he's feeling the full force of this black energy oozing from Zazie. He must know that he's seeing death incarnate. This was not supposed to happen we were supposed to have a pleasant journey and visit. We must do something to stop this before it continues to its natural and destined end._

Scout, like Equis, felt fear. _Has Vam fully manifested and taken the body?_ He silently asked himself and looked around. He didn't see Zazie's vampire or Fae aspects anywhere and the only sound in the silence of this blackened night was that of the bishop's ragged breath. Compelled, his eyes drew back to the scene before him, as if of their own accord, and he looked at Zazie and the man. With a shimmer in the darkness, he saw motion: Vam and Pix, still in their effigies, landed on Zazie's shoulders. In that, he knew he was seeing Zazie's true uninhibited and savage nature. He had forgotten that the young woman was a vampire, even when she didn't have fangs.

Zazie scowled at Bishop von Richter. She felt hungry and, unbidden, she remembered her encounter with Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler. She vividly recalled the hot gush and the taste of blood in her mouth. The memory, which once repulsed her now brought pleasure and, from it, excitement; the Zazie of tonight savoured its savage glory. _I want to taste his death; _she thought with wanton abandon, _I want to feast on his blood._ In the crimson haze filling her mind, Zazie saw herself taking the beast's head and drinking from the fountain that spurt from his body as it cooled in death: Zazie's mouth curled into an evil smile.

The bishop silently preyed but he knew that his prayers would go unanswered. The Holy Spirit had long since forsaken him and he now faced The Last Judgement alone. Terrified, he looked into the face of the monster before him and knew he was to die. _Why?_ He asked himself, _I never did anything to her and her sin robbed me of my place and status. Why am I going to die at her hand?_ Fear and hatred leached from his soul and he glared at the she-devil and her companion. Blasphemously, she proved her demonic nature when two small familiar demons landed upon her shoulders. He beheld their faces: the two were copies of their master but for the wings, that flapped leisurely on their backs, and the feint inhuman tint to their skins. From their perch, they eyed him intently: one had butterfly-like wings and, the other, those of a bat.

"We should kill him." The one with the butterfly wings said in a voice similar to its master.

"And they worried that I was the evil one." The bat-winged creature said with mocking humour.

"What, you don't think he should die!" Butterfly-wing said. "You know what he did!"

"We may be one and share our memories but that is all it is to me." Bat-wing replied and, as she spoke, the Bishop noted that this creature, too, sounded like her master. "I can't truly feel your pain because I was not there. In this matter, I must defer to you and Zazie. It is you two that will decide his fate and I will abide by and accept your decision."

"I . . . I never did anything t. . . to you, wh. . . why do you hate me so?" He asked finding the strength to actually speak.

"It's not what you did to me but what you did to her." Zazie growled. "It's what you did to your favourite plaything, Elfrida."

"Elfrida?" Bishop von Richter said in confusion.

"You didn't even know her name!" Zazie raged. "She would return to me, battered and bruised by your tender mercies, and she would sob as I held her! I would kiss the tears from her cheeks and I learned to recognize your scent! Your foul odour would linger on her body—after you used her—and your fetid taste would sicken me when I gave her pleasure so that she could forget for a little while! She was innocent but you condemned her with a voice dripping in false piety because she was a harlot and when you had finished preaching to your flock your would return—secretly—to our brothel; you'd use her again! You didn't even recognize her as a person because, to you, she was nothing more than a body that you took pleasure from! You, a man of God, had so soiled her soul that I once returned home to find her holding a knife to her own neck! I somehow convinced her that she could still face life and, tenderly, I took her to bed. I so lavished her with pleasure, that night, that she fell asleep with an innocent, almost childlike, smile. As she slept, I silently crept from our room and vomited until I was retching! That night it hadn't been just your scent and taste on her lips and sex but that of Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler too! Do you remember that day, I do! That night, as Elfrida slept in my arms, I vowed that there would come a day when you could no longer hurt my special person nor rob another of innocence!"

Zazie drew her sword arm back, his head would fall and she would take pleasure from his blood; her bodied tingled with anticipation that bordered on ecstasy but, before she could swing her sword, a strong hand grabbed her arm. It wasn't strong enough to stop her, only her second mother might have that strength, but it was enough to give her pause.

"Zazie," Equis' gentle voice whispered in her ear as his other arm embraced her, "please don't. Don't mar your soul with murder."

Zazie threw Equis off, as if he were a flea, and once more poised to strike the head from the man bound before her. She looked at the cowering figure and began to swing her katana but it was as if she were swinging her arm through viscous fluid and, for some reason, Zazie stopped short of his neck. Angry with herself for stopping she raised the sword once more but stopped short of swinging when she glimpsed Equis out of the corner of her eye: his face was pleading and sad. For a fleeting moment, he held her with his gaze and, for a brief eternity, it felt like they were the only ones in the world until she heard the flutter of pixie wings; Scout appeared before her. Her resolve weakened, because of her friend's—no her family's—concern, and her temper soothed; Zazie sheathed her sword.

"It's only justice," she said weakly.

"No," Equis' voice was strong and clear, "it's vengeance."

"It's not," she feebly countered.

"Please, Zazie" the sorrow in his voice a tangible presence, "I don't want to lose you to hate and revenge. You are too close to what happened for justice to occur: justice must come from a different quarter. I will conclude things here and release the Bishop. Scout, please lead Zazie from this place; I will catch up shortly."

As if by command, Zazie turned from Bishop von Richter and followed Scout's shimmer into the forest. As she stepped between trees, Equis watched Pix and Vam flutter to Zazie's back and vanish into her cloak. He waited, ensuring that his friends had traveled far enough so that they could neither see nor hear him; he turned his attention back to the bishop: tears rolled from the man's eyes and streaked his cheeks.

"Thank you thank you my son," the Bishop began, "you saved me."

"I didn't save you I saved her," Equis began, his tone not comforting, "I couldn't bear to see her throw away her innocence because of you."

"Innocence!" the Bishop spat, "she's a whore and a murderer. That she-devil savagely attacked the rightful lord of the area, Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler! He defended himself—as was his right—only to find that his wife and father-in-law conspiring to seize what was lawfully his! I preached against their self-serving actions, which they claimed were for the people of Pfalzgrafenweiler, and because I was concerned with the souls of my flock, I was driven from my church. I was lucky, I was only expelled but the lord's head was delivered to his jezebel wife's father"

For the first time, in his very long life, Equis felt true hate for another.

"Are you a fool? Do you not know your fate?" Equis said with anger.

"My fate is in the hands of God." He said with an honesty that made Equis laugh in scorn.

"No," Equis said, "your fate is in the hands of me."

"You would soil your soul for a whore!" The bishop earnestly exclaimed.

"What do you know about Zazie?" Equis asked simply.

The Bishop stared with blank eyes and uttered, "Who's Zazie?"

It was Equis' turn to stare.

"How did a man so stupid rise to the rank of Bishop?" Equis incredulously asked.

"The Church recognizes her servants and her protectors." The Bishop began with a tone reminiscent of spoiled child. "I am a von Richter; my family is a noble supporter of the Church."

"I see you bought your See." Equis stated. "How much does a bishopric cost these days?"

"Do you doubt my piety?"

Equis looked at him and said, "I grow weary of this but, before I release you, let me tell you about Zazie. When I found her, she was dead. Yes, you heard me right, dead. She had fled into the forest mortally wounded by the hand of your friend, Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler. Sometime, during her struggle with him, Zazie uttered something forbidden by your God and for that she faced damnation: yes, in her fear and agony, she had cursed God.

"Bishop von Richter, as a man of the church you must know that a human's soul must remain in balance." Equis remained unremitting. "Yes, there are those who are weighted to the dark and others who are weighted to the light but they are rare—very rare indeed: Zazie is one of those. Her soul, weighted almost entirely to the light, was clean even thought by your society's doctrines she should have been black—she was a harlot and, in the manner you suggested, the murderer you accused her to be. Still, even with the blood of the lord on her hands and living a life that mandated that she must give of herself for money, her soul stayed light.

"I have friends who don't believe in fate but sometimes I wonder—especially now—because as Zazie lay dying she encountered the only person who could heal her wounds." Equis continued, "You see, as the last of her life leaked upon the cold ground she was found by a vampire—yes, a vampire. What's with your disbelieving look, Your Reverence, you're a man who is supposed to have one foot in the spirit realm or were the words you preached just that—words? Regardless of your beliefs, let me continue.

"Zazie was found by a vampire and knowing that the girl was going to die anyway, took advantage of the situation—why shouldn't she? That vampire merely finished the job that your lord had started. Luckily—for Zazie anyway—that vampire was unlearned in her own lore and, as she drained the last of the girl's blood, Zazie, in the haze preceding death, thought she was in her mother's embrace. Unwittingly she gave herself over, body and soul, to the vampire but the vampire didn't know what had happened; she never completed the blood pact: that is, to give of her own blood to her newly birthed child. Thinking the girl dead, the vampire left Zazie where she had found her. Once more fate would intervene because shortly after the vampire left we arrived.

"We had barely returned to this forest," Equis resumed after a short pause, "when I sensed something and, being curious, I and another went to investigate. We found her with no life but, odd as it may sound, with no death either. We brought her home and for four long weeks she lay as if dead. We didn't know what to do and she never responded to our ministration. We were at a loss to know how to help her but, hoping to preserve her being, we decided to tap her dormant memories and replay them over and over again. Even then, things didn't change for her and we were about to debate what to do when she awoke, on the rise of the full moon, two weeks ago. Even now, even though we call her a vampire, we don't know how to explain her existence. Bishop von Richter you should feel honoured."

"Why?" The man asked; his lifeless eyes disbelieving and blind.

"Because," Equis replied, "although we don't know her exact nature we do know one thing about Zazie."

"What's that?"

"Zazie is, perhaps, the most powerful being on Earth." Equis said as he drew his sword.

"I thought you said you were going to release me?" the Bishop sputtered.

"I never said from what I was going to release you." Equis said without malice.

"So, for all your talk of vengeance you are just like her and intend to murder me." The Bishop accused.

"No, Bishop, this is justice." Equis said.

"W. . .why," the Bishop began and his voice quaking, "did. . . didn't you ju. . . just let tha. . . that sh. . . she-d. . .devil fi. . . finnish me—she seemed eager to. Wh. . . why do you take blood on your h. . . hands f. . . for her?"

"Zazie has many years ahead of her and at some point, in those years to come, I am certain she will be forced to take a life to protect herself or someone she loves. With that in mind, I couldn't bear to see Zazie initiated into the Fraternity of Blood with murder in her heart.

"Goodbye Bishop." Equis said as he swung his blade.


	25. Out of One's Past

**Part XXV—Out of One's Past**

Her mood miasmatic with melancholy, Zazie followed the subdued shimmer of Scout through the darkened wood. She shivered, the night felt colder but it was the gloom resting on her shoulders, which chilled. The stars still danced and sparkled above their heads but they had lost their joyful radiance. A stray breeze rustled through the trees but otherwise the forest stood still and as silent as death. The night had started with promise and even the encounter with bandits would not have dampened her mood—it had been fun actually—but to run into the Bishop, well, that was something altogether different. Zazie had never really realized how much hate one could hold for another, until this evening, but von Richter had proven to be an excellent teacher.

"Zazie?" Scout said quietly.

Zazie looked at him and, for a moment, didn't recognize him or where they where but the feeling quickly passed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Scout asked.

At first she answered with a blank stare; then she said, "Sorry Scout, we're thinking."

"Think here for a bit while we wait for Equis," Scout said, "but please focus on where we are and what we are doing once we start moving again."

Ahead, Zazie could see the road but they stopped before stepping into the cleared slash between trees. They remained behind bushes that would shield them from traveling eyes but Zazie was elsewhere. Even Vam and Pix, now returned to their body, were so quiet that it was as if she were alone.

"Do you want to talk?" Scout asked.

"We wouldn't know what to say." Zazie replied.

"I don't know how you and your aspects feel," Scout said kindly, "but I'd be upset after facing what you just faced."

"Should we feel bad for how we felt?" Zazie asked.

"Only the three of you can decide how you should feel." Scout responded, "If feeling bad is what you think you should feel, then feel bad, but don't let it consume you and don't let anyone tell you how you should feel either."

"We don't feel bad and we're worried about what others may do if they knew what we felt." Zazie said.

Scout decided not to comment on the young woman's use of the plural; it was a sign that she had truly been unsettled by her experience.

"What might others do?" Scout said, "we—that is your family—won't think bad of you because you were angry. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, I'd be angry too if it was me and because we needed to become intimate with your memories we know what that man is—seeing him made me pretty angry, too."

"We're not ashamed of the way we feel," Zazie said.

"Then why so melancholy?" He asked.

"We don't know if you'll be able to accept us," she said, "if you knew."

"Knew what?" Scout said, "We can't know anything unless you tell us? Please, tell me what you feel."

"Hunger," Zazie said, breathlessly as if excited, "Savage and brutal hunger. Even now, our body is screaming for us to go back and take what is ours. We want to feast on his blood and quench our thirst; to feel its warmth as his life drains down our throat. The thought arouses us in a way we can't describe and we feel no shame. We am seeing ourselves, for what we am and we like it; we want to revel in it but we're worried that we're going to lose our family if we follow the path we long to take."

"Zazie," Scout said firmly, "we've known what you are before you did and still we helped. That you hunger is natural and you must follow you nature: it will drive you to destruction otherwise. Somehow, you must find a way to balance your nature with the nature of the world around you. We will help you; we can accept you."

"Even if we pursue our hunger?" Zazie asked, "Will you trust that we don't turn on you or Caster or Healer or any of the others. You are all so good, how could you have something like us in your midst."

"We trust you." Scout said, "If you leave the vale to quench your hunger we'll not question what you do and as long as you don't bring us harm; you'll remain welcome. Don't make a mistake and think that we're 'good' we're not. We are what our natures demand us to be, just like you, and we are neither human nor the protectors of humans. In many ways, we don't even like humans because of the way they treat our kind: as long as they leave us alone we'll leave them alone. Believe me, Zazie, if you had posed any threat, we would've killed you without a second thought and we still will—if we can anymore, that is—if you become a threat. Don't judge us by human standards; we are not human and neither are you."

"Will all of you feel this way?"

"Feel what way?" Equis said as the bushes parted. "Let's get moving and enjoy this beautiful night while we can."

"You're right," Scout agreed. "We still have a fair distance to travel, I believe, if we are to complete what we set out to do."

Equis reached out and took Zazie's hand and his touch tingled and ignited a different hunger in her. He led her to the road and they resumed walking yet Equis seemed reluctant to release her. Hand in hand, they headed towards Pfalzgrafenweiler and with each step her composure returned.

"You released Bishop von Richter, I guess." Zazie asked.

"Yes," Equis answered.

"You saw to injuries, I guess." Zazie said her tone unpleasant and harsh.

"His injuries will not trouble him." Equis replied.

"So, he'll be alright, I guess." Zazie said with malice.

"I wouldn't say that," Equis said, "An encounter with us, especially you Zazie, would be traumatic for him and I'm certain his appetites will no longer harm to others."

"Equis?" Zazie said turning to the man holding her hand.

"Yes?"

"If I were to become a full vampire, if I were to begin feeding on humans," Zazie said apprehensively, "would you still like me?"

"You'd still be my Zazie." He answered without hesitating.

Scout glanced at the two and smiled, he had heard his friend's possessive tone and words. Hoping that this incident was behind them he joyfully shimmered and flew ahead, before vanishing behind his invisibility.

_This is what we should have doing from the beginning._ Vam said. _You are still there. _Zazie said in mock surprise. _Always,_ Pix and Vam crooned. _What do you to think,_ Zazie began; _you were on the outside during the whole thing? I still think you should have killed him. _Pix said. _My, you are a bloodthirsty pixie._ Vam teased. _I'm not a pixie; I just happen to look and behave like one. Besides, what's wrong with having a little fun?_ Pix said. _I'm not too sure about drinking his blood though,_ Pix added, _that isn't something I want to do. It would have been heavenly,_ Vam said. Zazie tried to hide her feelings but it was impossible_. Zazie wanted to too, you can't hide it from us._ Vam concluded. _If you want to go out and drink blood, I'd prefer to be left behind. I may have to remember it but I don't want to experience it. _Pix said. _No fangs, remember?_ Vam said and Zazie felt a brief stab of disappointment. Vam laughed. _We're truly sisters, Zazie._ Vam teased. _We're not sisters. _Zazie replied simply. They felt Scout returning.

"Quiet," he hissed, "I misjudged where Driver's road ended. Pfalzgrafenweiler is ahead and just around the corner."

"Why would the highwaymen set up camp so close?" Zazie asked quietly. "I don't believe it was accidental."

"No," Equis agreed. "I don't either. For some reason they must have felt secure about it or held something that the town wouldn't risk."

"The Bishop." Zazie and Scout said together.

"Likely," Equis said.

"They seriously misjudged I think," Scout said, chuckling. "Pfalzgrafenweiler rallied around the Lady of the Manor after what happened to the Lord. It seems no one liked him—except maybe the Bishop."

"What's ahead?" Zazie asked.

"Two guards at the city gate," Scout replied, "looking far more alert than usual."

"What do you mean?" Equis asked.

"I think the Lady is feeding them better," he replied, "and they look healthy; cleaner, too."

"What now?" Zazie said.

"Our original plan remains the best I think," Scout answered, "Sorry Equis."

"No, I'm fine," Equis said, "we were expecting this all along. Zazie, you'll need to be more careful, more alert guards at the gate mean more alert guards in town; you must not be seen."

"We understand," Zazie replied for all.

"Pity about the invisibility thing," Scout said. "It would've been more reliable than what we have; clouding alert minds is harder than clouding the distracted."

"I'll just use extra concentration," Zazie said, "and once past the gate I should be able to blend with the night and the people of the night. Just because I died doesn't mean I don't remember how to mingle. Think I should pick up a few cold coins while I'm here? I haven't practiced my trade in a few weeks but I don't think I've lost my skill."

Scout suppressed a laugh, it came out as a snort, but Equis didn't look like he enjoyed the joke. _That she can accept things like this so fast is truly amazing,_ Scout thought._ For one who has had virtual immortality thrust upon them, her manner of seeing things will keep her safe from the weight of years that will pile upon her._

"You'd be more in demand now I'm sure," Scout said, "it'd be like having three girls for the price of one and I know you've picked up some tricks from Caster."

Zazie blushed.

"Well," Equis said; his tone serious, "let's get this done."

Zazie nodded and slowly began walking toward the city gate. She sent out her tendrils and touched the minds of the sentinels. She sensed the rhythms of their minds and began to manipulate them until she could form and bend them to her will and, thanks to her training wove a careful drapery that clouded her existence in their minds. They still saw everything and yet they couldn't perceive her. Slowly, Zazie approached the gate and it was an odd sensation for her: she stood before them, fully visible yet unseen.

"You head'n out with th' force tomorrow?" One of the sentinels asked.

"Yep, you?" the other answered.

"Yeah, can' have bandits camp'n on yer doorstep can ee? It bad for business. I guess they ne'er knew who they got."

"They would've done better if'ey got the harlot."

The sentries chuckled.

"Yeah, who'd a thought a whore b'worth more than a Bishop?"

"Be worth more to me that fur certain—she was a looker and always a'smilin."

"Yeah, I hope she has peace. The Lord had used her ina awful way but she dinin go with no fight. Lord got what'ee deserve ya ask me."

"You hear 'bout the Lady?"

"We shou'nt talk of that but not sur'rising really, the Lord was unkind to everyone—hi'lady included. Ya' think it true?"

"Tha't she 'ound comfort with some girl, who knows, not r'lly my bus'ness but it sure got the Bishop's back up; not sur'rising he was sent from town though. Guess we can be than'ful to'em bandits, too—he'd done gone threat'ed to bring the Inquisition down on us all."

"Ain't no way the Lady pay'em ransom that fur sure."

"She don't have th'gold they bin asken for anyway."

"At least she feeds us be'er even if'ee got no more silver in our pouch."

Zazie recognized the two men before her talking, so casually. She had never known them but they had been kind to her and the rest of the girls when they had visited the brothel; they had even offered to buy drinks regularly. Zazie smiled. _You seemed to have helped, _Vam said. _I guess, things sound pretty good,_ Zazie replied. _A bit sad that they think we're dead. _Pix said. _We are dead,_ Vam answered with a mental smile. Zazie stepped past the guards and through the gate.

Zazie was home but she felt like a stranger.

Her first steps on the well-worn cobbles of the main street brought a flood of memories, old and new, to Zazie. Her eyes followed the well-worn road until they reached the street the brothel was on.

"Memories?" Scout said quietly as he settled on her shoulder; he was warm and comforting in his unseen presence.

"Yes, I never thought I'd leave this village," Zazie whispered, "especially in the way I did."

"What do you think?" Scout asked.

"About what?"

"The village and the people." Scout said

Zazie let one of her tendrils drift over the town. It was different, as if cleaner and warmer but her eyes told her little had changed. She touched the occasional mind and people seemed happier now.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" Scout's whispered startled her. "In so little time so much has changed. The roads and buildings are the same but the foundations have changed. I've been visiting on and off since you've been with us and even though I've seen it happen, it's hard to believe. This is your legacy, Zazie; I hope it endures. "

"What do you mean 'legacy'?"

"With the Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler in charge a chapter of tolerance has begun," Scout said, "but too often the promise that is humanity is ruined and descends back to darkness."

Zazie remained as quiet as a mouse, keeping her face covered with her cloak. She passed a few towns-folk as she made her way to the center of town. Turning a corner her eyes found the steeple of the church, it too remained unchanged and brooding over the town as it always had. Padding her way on soft-soled boots, she made her way to the chapel gates. The gates stood open, as always, and she wondered why they were there. _Are they to keep townspeople out or the tenants in?_ She thought, realizing that only a little while ago the thought of those inside leaving would've been absurd. _Funny how perspective changes_, she thought humorously. She walked forward but stopped short of the stairs to the chapel and took the path on the right. Zazie stepped into the cemetery.

As it had been in life, so it was in death. The cemetery was arranged with those with the highest eminence near the cathedral walls and those with the lowest near the enclosure walls. As one walked, a person's position in life was apparent and assigned by the row they rested in and so into the afterlife they were sent, their status intact; to remain evermore unaltered and fixed. In the hierarchy of death, there was no changing one's rank, no way of marrying into power or buying position with effort, hard work or money. The place, which Zazie sought, was as far removed from the cathedral walls as the baptized could be; it was against the enclosure wall. She approached the graves of those who had come before. Their individual burials lay undefined and, in the end, only remembered by the names carved in the wall's stone. Zazie shivered and dislodged Scout.

"What is it Zazie?" he said. "I can't believe you are cold."

Zazie looked sad and said, "I was thinking that if you hadn't have found me or if I hadn't managed to escape the Lord or his guards I would be in this lonely place and forgotten by all. I would've left nothing behind but some vague memories; life would have gone on as if I had never existed."

"Life is a series of 'ifs'," he began, "and with each 'if' comes another path to follow. It can be as simple as waking up a few minutes early or a few minutes late and then every thing becomes different. You can't live life worried about 'ifs' because you can't escape their influence, be they subtle or gross. Zazie, the 'if' that brought about your passing from this place was not a ripple but a torrent for these people. Even if they forget your name, your influence will live on; even if it is for just a little while by our standards and what is now yours."

"I know all that but I still think about it," Zazie said, "and even when I'm forgotten by them, it doesn't mean that I will stop caring for them. After all, I had grown up and lived my life with them and many were my friends."

Zazie became silent and stared at the wall. One by one, she read the names carved into the wall and the dates they arrived in this place; it was something she hadn't been able to do before. She wondered about the 'ifs' that had brought each of these people to this place. At last, her eyes reached the name that she had been told was her mother's.

Alvara --------.

"I can't read my last name," Zazie said, surprised, "I can see the letters but they make no sense and yet I know that it's my family name."

Scout settled back to her shoulder and said, "That's the nature of the enchantment you're under, you instinctively know your name but you can't perceive it even though you respond to it when uttered. The same holds for all of us in the Flaw and if you asked we could give you everyone's proper name but our own. Are you curious?"

Zazie thought for a moment; then replied, "No, I'm not. You are Scout, Caster is Caster, Equis is Equis those are your names and even if you find the ones taken, I'll continue to call you by those. I have no desire to dominate you, or anyone else for that matter, so your real names serve no purpose to me."

"Perhaps you're inhuman after all," Scout said wryly. "To have no will to dominate, when such power is offered, is not a trait usually seen in humans or humanity for that matter. Maybe once the rest of your race matures they will think this way but not today or at least not commonly today."

"That sounded a little like an insult, Scout." Zazie said affably.

"Perhaps it was," Scout said, "Still, maybe you're the first human to mature."

"No," Zazie began sombrely, "I'm not human; my encounter with the Bishop proved that once and for all—at least to me. I can't evade what I am and I don't think I want to, I liked the feeling I had when I faced him and I want to feel it again."

"And the thirst?" Scout asked curiously.

"I'll find a way to sate it." Zazie said simply.

Her simple answer sent a chill though Scout. Once more, he remembered the nature of the person, whose shoulder he was sitting on, was something other than her simple appearance suggested.

"Scout, may I have a little time alone?" She asked.

"Yes," Scout replied, "but remember, we can't stay very long."

"I understand."

She felt Scout's weight lift from her shoulder and heard is wings fluttering to the distance. In the quiet under the stars, Zazie knelt before her mother's name. She felt tears fill her eyes and if trying to damn the torrent she closed her eyes. She thought of a simple prayer, which had once comforted her in dark times, but it seemed pointless and empty to her. If there was anyone, who might answer prayers, Zazie was certain they wouldn't answer hers. Still, she felt at rest and at peace in the darkness that embraced her and remembered as best she could her mother's face.

"Hello mom," she quietly said, "I thought I should come and see you before I left. I never thought much about the future or travel but it seems I'm going to see both. I've changed, a lot—I'm sure you know about it—but I still think about you. I've even got new friends—no, mom, that's wrong—I've got family. I guess you understand that too and I'm certain they would've welcomed you the same as they welcomed me. Well, maybe not, I had to die to meet them. I guess that sounds kind of funny but you know what I mean; still, I wish you could meet them. You know I've got a lot a years ahead of me now, mom, and I know you know I won't forget you but it seems the afterlife I once expected is now beyond my grasp. I'd hoped, like they had taught us, that we would be together again in Heaven but I think those gates are closed to me now."

Zazie wiped tears, escaping from her closed eyes, from her cheek and continued, "Other than you and Elfrida, I'm not leaving anything behind but still it seems a little sad to go. I wish I could take you with me—mom, but I can't. Still, you will always be in my heart, so I guess in a way you are coming too. I wish we had had more time together too but fate is cruel, I've found. Fate, some of my new family don't really believe in fate—mom, but I'm not sure how else to explain why I'm here now talking to you. I will try to come and visit every now and then but I don't know where my life—life, is a funny word for me to use now but there are no other words that work—is leading so it may be a long time between visits. I guess you can understand that too, mom. My time is nearly up and I must be gone before sunrise, I know you understand that too, I'm certain Elfrida will continue to visit. After all, you're the closest thing to a mother she had, too. I guess you know that I'm still a little jealous that she had you longer than I did but it's not her fault she's older is it? I'd like to promise you that I'll come back sooner rather than later but I know you understand why I can't make that a promise. I'm sorry I can't stay longer but my family is waiting and daylight isn't a friend of mine anymore. I love you mom, goodbye."

"Who's there? What are you doing and why are you here at night?" A voiced pierced from the darkness.

* * *

With no moon in the sky, the night was dark but for the tiny pinpricks of light. They were the stars in the curtain of night and their feeble glow couldn't light the street but she could see. The buildings and their lit windows looked warm and inviting but she wasn't feeling the chill; her mind was on other things. Unconsciously, she walked on not knowing or thinking about where her feet were taking her until she reached the chapel gate. She felt a pull from a path, beyond the open gates, and felt drawn by an invisible string that that led to the chapel stairs. Raising her head, she followed the carefully laid flagstone of the pathway but her eyes stopped before the stairs; the cemetery path was calling her.

"This is hallowed ground," her voice quavered quietly against the night as silent as death, "nothing can touch me beyond and the Bishop is gone. What do I fear? I'm certain she'd understand why I haven't visited lately."

Pulled onward, her foot stepped on the path and she was carried as if by a current into the cemetery. She knew where her feet were taking her and she couldn't refuse their resolve that compelled her forward; she felt frightened of the darkness ahead and yet she still walked on. She could have followed this path with her eyes closed, having traveled it so often, and she almost did from fear. Something was ahead, something not of this world and yet, somehow, belonging to this place. Emerging from the darkness, a cloaked and hooded figure knelt near her destination. She wanted to run but her heart and her feet froze.

Mustering courage, a gift from another that had helped her carry on, she challenged the apparition before her, "Who's there? What are you doing and why are you here at night?"

The dark figure leapt to its feet and, without knowing how or seeing any motion, she felt the tip of a sword pressed against her throat.

"Pl. . . Please, d. . . don't hurt me." She stammered as she felt the night grow colder and darker.

"Elfrida?" A girl's familiar voice asked; she felt sword lifting from her neck but still a tiny drop of blood ran into her collar.

The figure sheathed her sword and pulled the hood from her head.

"-------- is that you?" Elfrida muttered in disbelief.

The young woman standing before her, even with the ugly scar across her right eye and an odd mark that looked like a tear below her left, was without a doubt her friend but she looked puzzled by something.

"I thought you were. . ." Elfrida said. Fear had crept into her voice.

". . . Dead?" Zazie asked calmly, tasting her friend's fear; then feeling dirty because she liked it.

"Well. . . y. . . yes, we all d. . . did --------," replied Elfrida.

Once more, the girl looked puzzled but Elfrida didn't notice; the hair on her arms and neck had stood up.

"W. . .Why do you l. . . look at m. . . me like that, --------?" Said Elfrida, as dread replaced the fear of only a few seconds ago.

"Because Zazie doesn't hear her name, Elfrida." Scout surprisingly spoke as he settled to Zazie's shoulder.

"Scout?" Zazie began, "what are you doing. I wasn't to be seen and here you are talking out loud, what are you thinking?"

"W. . . Who's Zazie?" A weak voice managed.

"It's going to be hard enough explaining your presence to Elfrida, Zazie," Scout said, "it doesn't really matter about me at this point. Good luck with that it should be interesting."

"I guess so but still we were hoping to avoid this." Zazie said.

"Who are are y. . . you talking to?" Elfrida asked, surprised that she could find her voice. "An. . . and why does a voice kn. . . know m. . . my name?"

"You mean Scout?" Zazie said looking at Elfrida and still feeling fear oozing from her friend, she fought her hunger.

"Zazie, your aura," Scout said, "You must suppress it."

"It is suppressed. . . . Oh," Zazie said she understood her friend's fear, "I'm sorry, Elfrida, you startled me. I have a rather dark aura these days and it isn't fully at my command yet. I'm still new at this; I'll suppress it immediately."

Zazie put her words to action and the night suddenly returned to normal. Elfrida looked relieved until Scout appeared on her friend's shoulder.

Elfrida fainted.

"That went better than it might have." Vam said appearing in her effigy and fluttering over to Elfrida for her first look at the girl who was her friend.

"What do you mean?" Zazie asked.

"Well," Pix began after joining Vam on the outside. "She could have ran away screaming. That would have caused us all sorts of trouble."

"They're right," Scout said, "I'm thinking the same thing."

"Now what?" Zazie asked to no one in particular.

"Pix, can you keep Elfrida calm when she wakes?" Scout asked.

"That'll be easy," Pix replied, "because we know her we find it really easy to read her. Much easier than anyone in the Vale as a matter of fact but that may have more to do with her being a simple human."

"This is going to look very strange when she wakes," Zazie commented, "but it may help her understand things a little easier."

"It doesn't matter," Pix said, "I'll have no trouble muddling her memories and make her think it was just a dream."

"I think she's waking up," Vam said and, with Pix, fluttered back to Zazie.

Elfrida felt as if she were waking from a very strange dream. _Odd,_ she thought, _why is my bed so cold . . . and hard?_ Slowly she opened her eyes but it was still dark; _I guess the dream woke me up._ She thought; then she remembered where she was. Looking towards the wall, Elfrida saw a familiar lithe figure that had two birds fluttering near her head while a third sat upon a shoulder. Unsure of what she was seeing, Elfrida stared and as the strange figures took form in her mind, realization struck. The world grew dim once more, until something pulled her back.

"Elfrida," Zazie said as she knelt beside her friend and tried to soothe, "we won't hurt you."

"Is . . . is it really you?" She managed to ask.

"I'm not sure I can truly answer that," Zazie replied, "I think I'm me but I can't be sure I'm me and since I haven't got a choice I must act as if I'm me. It's kind of hard to explain. I don't have a lot of time so I'll have to try and explain things quickly."

Elfrida stared uncomprehendingly but managed to say, "It sounds like you and it looks like you. How can you be anyone other than --------?"

"Zazie," Zazie said.

"Zazie?"

"In at least one way, I'm not the person I was," Zazie began, "I no longer hear my name in the way you hear your name, Elfrida, please call me Zazie now."

"Have you forgotten?" Elfrida asked.

"Not forgotten," Zazie replied. "It's complicated and I can't really explain how I perceive my true name. My name is Zazie now so please call me Zazie, Elfrida."

"Zazie," Elfrida said, almost as a whisper.

Zazie smiled warmly at her friend.

"What happened to you?" Elfrida began, "why are you here now? We were all sure you were dead, either from your wounds or the night and the forest."

"Where to begin?" Zazie said and began to recount her story to Elfrida.

Zazie told her tale. Elfrida stared, wide eyed with disbelief; the tale being told turned the fantastic into the mundane; regularly blurring the lines between the real and the unreal. From her contact with the girl, she now called her second mother, to her awaking on the last full moon Zazie told all. From finding that she was both dead yet not dead, cursed yet blessed, to taking her first steps towards tomorrow, Elfrida listened as Zazie spoke with elegance in a manner more befitting royalty than a harlot. It was as if her oldest friend was purging herself of her past, so she could move forward. At times awed, at times terrified, Elfrida remained breathlessly attentive: the story unfolded in simple words that were anything but simple describing things both grand and epic. From feelings of sorrow to feelings of rapture, Elfrida felt Zazie's saga as if her own and out of her wonder and awe came a surprising revelation: Elfrida felt jealous. This story might have been her own had it not been for fate; then Elfrida remembered a smile. It was a smile, beaming with joy, which couldn't hide sad azure eyes looking for strength and redemption. As Zazie finished her story, the night seemed dark, silent and, for some reason, sad but once more Elfrida felt she could breathe.

"You're a vampire now," Elfrida said, hesitantly.


	26. New Life, Old Friends

**Part XXVI—New Life, Old Friends**

Under the moonless sky the stars sparkled brightly through air both clear and cold, a silence, which only comes in the presence of death, reigned over a small group amongst the reminders of the past. The gentle flutter of a cloak, the only suggestion of a gentle breeze, was the sole sign of life between the silent stones until a kneeling figure rose and reached out a hand to another.

"You're a vampire now," Elfrida said, hesitantly, looking up at Zazie.

"As good a word as any," Scout replied, "but Zazie has no fangs."

"And you're a pixie," Elfrida said looking the creature on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes."

"And this isn't a dream."

"No," Zazie said softly. "It's real."

"Why am I not terrified?"

"Pix is keeping you calm." Zazie replied.

"And Pix is . . ."

"The Fae that lies within," A voice from the shadows said.

Pix fluttered to the stunned young woman and hovered before her. Pix smiled and, pressing her small lips against Elfrida's, kissed her. Fearful, Elfrida leaned away from the unnatural creature.

"You've never shied from me before," Pix sounded hurt, "When did you become so coy?"

"I. . . I don't know what you are," Elfrida managed.

Elfrida studied the creature called Pix. She could have been the girl now calling herself Zazie but for her wings, size and light green tinted skin. Their voices were similar, but hers somehow bell-like and they shared the same ugly scare and teardrop mark on their faces.

"You do, I was always there you just didn't know it," Pix replied. "I was with you every moment you ever spent with Zazie because I am Zazie. I'd understand if it were Vam however."

"V. . . Vam," Elfrida stammered a little.

"I am the aspect born of fear and death," Vam said, her tone imperial and haughty. "I'm the spirit to transcend life. I am the reason we are here."

Elfrida looked at the second creature, fluttering into view, with awe and fear. Whereas Pix seemed to fly with an air of playfulness and joy, Vam held herself regally as if such displays were beneath her. This creature, like the first, shared the same face and voice but her wings were bat-like, matching her skin with in their light blue tint, and she had fangs that lay casually across her lower lip. The thing called Vam projected a mien, both noble and sinister and Elfrida felt as if she should be bowing before its dark presence but it didn't seem evil. She thought of those pretending to power, like Bishop von Richter or Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler, and instinctually knew that they would have been insects before this being. Practically overwhelming by her self, the thing called Vam became more—much more—when Elfrida considered she was only a third of the creature calling itself Zazie. This trinity of being, which had once been her friend, made her feel as if she were in a presence she could only describe as godlike. Elfrida knew, no matter how long she might live, that she would never again face a creature so frightfully powerful nor would again until she stood before Saint Peter.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Elfrida," Vam said kindly; then placing her hands behind her back, she nodded in a manner suggesting a flying curtsy. "For all I've known you from our memories we've never met; please think of me as your friend."

Elfrida, unsure what to make of the creature extending a friendly hand, tore her eyes from Vam to watch Scout flutter from Zazie's shoulder. The little thing called Pix took the pixie's vacated perch as Vam winged to the other. Being seen together reinforced Elfrida's feelings of awe and—beyond that—there existed an unnatural and mesmerizing beauty radiating within this girl. This beguiling creature now called Zazie, her sister in all ways but blood, exuded power and Elfrida wondered if she could even try to understand what her friend had become.

Scout, sensing Elfrida's fear touched wonder, softly said. "Yes, what you feel is real, Elfrida: Zazie is powerful; I feel it too—I'm just used to it."

Barely visible, in the dark of the cemetery, Elfrida noticed Zazie cheeks reddened. Seeing this one human response let Elfrida relax; she reached for the still offered hand. Zazie's grip felt firm and, for all its obvious strength, it was warm, soft and gentle. Elfrida was pulled, effortlessly, into a firm and loving hug. She laid her head against Zazie and felt tears in her eyes as she listened to the muffled heartbeat rising from the chest of her friend. She felt safe in these arms and, in the firm embrace, Elfrida found the spirit of the girl—who had once shared her room and sometimes her bed—as an obvious and radiant presence. This girl now called Zazie was so very alive; regardless of being dead, that it made Elfrida think about the things she had been taught. _If this is a vampire,_ Elfrida thought,_ I've been lied to me._

"Do you remember your mother's stories?" Elfrida asked.

"No," Zazie answered as she released Elfrida; her friend took a step back, "I've a vague memory, a face shadowed by time and lacking shape, which I know is my mother, but I no longer see it and the sound of her voice is lost to my ears. Why?"

"The story you told reminds me of her and the tales that she told," Elfrida replied, "I thought she had made them up but now I wonder."

"You never said your mother told stories, Zazie." Scout said.

"I don't really remember," Zazie said.

Elfrida looked at the four creatures before her and said, "You would've been very young—Zazie, and even though I'm—what—three years older than you I barely remember them myself but I do remember her whispering them to us as you suckled; I remember you cooing as she spoke and you were very happy hearing her voice."

Again, Zazie felt her face glow and she looked off into the darkness.

"Why are you flustered; do you want to forget that you were once a babe? Or that you were held in the arms of a loving mother?" Scout said.

"It's just that that feels like a private memory, now. A dream to be remembered and cherished," Zazie said, "it's kind of embarrassing."

"Embarrassing, why? Because she loved and held you," Elfrida said, "She was open about love, I know; she was as much my mother as yours. She took care of me from when I was but a few days old. We grew up as sisters and wards of the brothel together. Have you forgotten how close we were?"

Zazie looked up and gazed at the bright stars, tears formed and flowed as she remembered the life that they had together. Elfrida was there for her when her mother died as she was there for Elfrida when she needed strength. With the back of her hands, Zazie wiped tears from her cheeks and felt very aware of Elfrida's arms tightly around her.

"I guess thing haven't changed." Elfrida whispered softly, "We still comfort each other when troubled."

Sniffling a little, Zazie tightened their embrace and started to giggle. It was infection and Elfrida began giggling too. Zazie began to laugh forcing her aspects to flutter from their perches. They hovered by Scout and, together, they watched the two young women with amusement. Eventually, they stopped laughing and let go of one another. Vam and Pix returned to their former perches as, surprisingly, Scout lit upon Elfrida's shoulder.

"What of you, Elfrida, how are things for you?" Zazie asked.

Zazie noticed a hint of hesitance before Elfrida answered, "Things are doing pretty well here. People are nicer now and I feel like I can walk without fear now that both the Bishop and Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler are gone. It was a little scary at first, nobody knew what was going to happen to the town but Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler is very strong. I'm glad she gets along with her father too; that really protected us from the Land-Reich's barons and princes who wanted Pfalzgrafenweiler for one of their landless sons. We've had to give up some independence to Freudenstadt but that really isn't a bad thing, Lord Freudenstadt is a fair minded man and, thankfully, not dominated by the Church."

Zazie studied Elfrida; her friend was hiding something, and said, "What of our friends?"

Elfrida looked away and muttered, "Fine I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

Zazie couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Elfrida was and her disquiet was colouring her aura with reds and yellows. _What's she hiding?_ Pix thought. _I don't know,_ Zazie replied silently_, I've never seen her like this. Ask her then,_ Vam plainly stated.

"Elfrida," Zazie said; her tone soothing but firm in inquiry, "what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't live there anymore." Elfrida whispered a timid response.

"Don't live where 'anymore': you mean the brothel?"

Elfrida nodded.

"They didn't make you to leave because of what happened did they?" Zazie spoke; her concerned tone tinted by anger.

"No. . . No, of course not."

"Then why?"

The weight of Scout, sitting calmly on her shoulder, reminded Elfrida that whatever tale she might have, it would pale against the storey she had just heard; that story hadn't just bordered on the fantastic but had shattered the wall between all that she had thought real and unreal. _Nothing I can say compares to what happened to her,_ Elfrida thought; _I'm sure she'd understand. Besides, it's not like she's innocent herself._

"It was the right thing to do, I realized afterwards," replied Elfrida, "but I wasn't really given an option to stay either."

"It seems that you have a tale too." Zazie said.

"I guess," Elfrida began hesitantly. "It all begins about a week after we thought you had died and just after Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler's head had been presented to Wilhelmina's. . ."

"Wilhelmina?"

"I mean Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler's father." Elfrida quickly corrected as she glanced away for a moment.

Zazie, her aspects and Scout exchanged suspicious glances. _Calling the Lady by her first name is a little informal, don't you think?_ Pix thought suspiciously. _I'd say,_ Vam replied silently. _Quiet, let's hear what she has to say,_ Zazie thought. _I think this is going to be interesting._ Pix added; her sister aspects mentally nodded in agreement.

"With the Lord gone it was safe to hold a memorial for you—Zazie." Elfrida said, remembering to use her friend's a new name. "We had wanted to hold it sooner but Bishop von Richter wouldn't allow it—he was acting like the heir to the seat of Pfalzgrafenweiler at the time—he even banned the mere mention of your name: I guess he was worried that you would become a martyr. So, with Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler seriously injured and looking like he'd die, von Richter tried to secure his ambitions but he ran into a major hurdle; the city guards refused to serve him. Without their backing, he needed to find others; so, seeking to strengthen his position he decided to find mercenaries. He sent a trusted adherent but that man didn't know that Freudenstadt—the first town he visited—was Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler's home."

"Her father found out and, as you can imagine, he was understandably upset." Elfrida continued. "He and his men marched for Pfalzgrafenweiler to avenge and protect his daughter's honour and seat. To soothe the panic and appease Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler's father, the town-guard seized Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler—they had no desire to fight for this vicious, petty and emasculated man, anyways—and beheaded him. They presented Pfalzgrafenweiler's head to the Lady's father; in a gilded box no less.

"So, with Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler secure upon the village seat and Bishop von Richter ambitions renounced, Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler took not just the seat but the power as well. She summoned the lesser nobles and guild masters to her and, with the threat of her father's men hanging over the village, Wilhelmina commanded them to submit. The guild masters—including our madam—swore fealty to her; a day later, the lesser nobles bowed as well."

"With Wilhelmina firmly seated," Elfrida said as if calling the Lady by name was normal, "she instructed Father Reynard to hold a memorial service for you—much to the Bishop's ire. It wasn't really a surprise when the Bishop refused to allow the use of the church so we held it at the brothel. It was kind of funny—sorry that's the wrong thing to say about a solemn gathering—to see a priest hold Mass in a brothel," Elfrida suppressed a giggle, "and even though he looked very uncomfortable, Father Reynard's spoke kindly to us. His eulogy ignored what you were, the life you had led and where he was holding the rite and, surprisingly too, he seemed to know a great deal about you—confessions I guess," Elfrida giggled. "He sounded very thankful for the sacrifice, which had been forced upon you, too. After the memorial, a woman came to me and asked if we could speak, in private. I suggested our chambers and with some hesitation she followed but she carefully kept her face shadowed by a hood."

As if trying to find the right words, Elfrida paused and took a deep breath. At the mention of her mysterious visitor, Zazie, her aspects and Scout noticed that Elfrida had begun to look uncomfortable again. Elfrida opened and closed her mouth but seemed unable to muster the courage to speak further.

"It was the Lady Wilhelmina wasn't it?" Zazie said filling the silence that had risen in the darkness.

Elfrida nodded.

"I guess I should feel honoured," Zazie said, her tone lightly humorous in an effort to soothe her friend. "Who'd think the Lady of the Manor would attend the memorial of a lowly harlot."

"She's not like you'd expect --------." Elfrida said quickly and defensively, forgetting that Zazie couldn't hear her old name.

Zazie smiled and Pix gave the young woman a silent mental nudge.

"I was very surprised when she removed her hood," Elfrida continued, her voice stronger now. "You'd never expect to find a Lady in a brothel, let alone in the chamber of one such as me but Lady Wilhelmina is very brave. She risked her standing with the lesser nobles, by meeting with me—in private no less—and the type of rumours that could spread if they found out would've been ugly but she didn't seem to care."

Elfrida took another deep breath before ploughing on, "I'm rarely spoken to as an equal but here, in the presence of nobility; I was having a conversation like I would've had with you. When even the local barmaids speak to you like you're less than dirt you tend to get used to it but never once did it feel like Lady Wilhelmina was aware of—let alone cared—about our ranks. She was so willing to listen to me that it reminded me of the talks we used to have and it was the first time, since you had gone, that someone actually spent time talking to me. It was nice. Perhaps it was because someone was actually listening to me for a change that led me to talking of things that I'd never told anyone before and—I'm very sorry." Elfrida suddenly seemed very upset. "I know I shouldn't have spoken of it but I even told her about our—um, you know—relationship."

"That we were like sisters?" Zazie calmly offered.

"No. No, that we were like sisters was almost the first thing I told her," Elfrida said, "I mean about when we got older."

"Oh. . ." Zazie said with a smile, "that relationship."

"It. . . It's unnatural," Elfrida stumbled over her words. "I mean it feels good and all and I liked it a lot but. . ."

_Tsk, tsk, you naughty girl, I always thought you were unnatural._ Pix thought as Vam barely kept herself from laughing out loud."

"Hush you," Zazie said, she was also fighting to contain her mirth.

Elfrida stiffened when she heard Zazie's 'hush you' and bowed her head with shame before continuing, "I'm sorry, really sorry, I should never have spoken of that. I don't know what came over me. Pl. . . Please don't hate me because I told someone about it. It was only her and I know she won't tell anyone. Wilhelmina is a very very good person."

"Unnatural?" Zazie said with a voice tinted again in anger. "It's more unnatural to deny and suppress what you feel, I think. Did any of the times we spent together ever feel unnatural to you? It didn't to me. Is love only to be found in convention? A person who denies their heart tears themselves in two. You have to accept who you are or you will go through life with your head bowed. Don't deny the smallest facet of your existence and always decide what is right or wrong for yourself!"

"Elfrida," Scout surprisingly entered the conversation. "It's Zazie's ability to accept herself, her circumstance and the world she's in, that saved her; it gives her strength. You should do the same. Humans burden themselves with crippling self-denial and concern for what others think far too often. Don't be like that."

"Besides," Pix said in a teasing tone, "if you think that's unnatural then what are we. . ."

". . . Give up your old notions of natural and unnatural," Vam continued, "the world is too varied for it to be divided by neat labels. . ."

". . . Natural and unnatural are words used to describe common and uncommon," Zazie followed, "and just because something is uncommon doesn't make it unnatural. . ."

". . . Look at me!" Pix commanded, "We've been divided into three; part of me is a vampire of sorts and I live with creatures of myth and legend. If we don't see that as unnatural. . ."

". . . then you can accept your feelings and actions in both your past and future." Vam carried on.

"Above all, let no one ever decide things for you." Zazie, Vam and Pix said in unison.

Scout studied Elfrida's face to see how she reacted to Zazie speaking in tertiary. It was rare but it did happen when she was excited and Elfrida was the first mortal to experience how different Zazie was from her human relatives. _She seems to be taking it rather well. _Scout thought_. I wonder how much effort Pix is using to keep her calm._

"You really aren't human anymore." Elfrida said with more strength than expected.

"Truly, it is as you say," Zazie responded, "We am not human but that does not make us a monster and my beliefs are the same as they were before. But I'm openly curious."

"About what, Zazie?" Elfrida asked.

"Was Lady Wilhelmina shocked or disgusted when you told her about us?"

Elfrida looked thoughtful in memory and then suddenly relieved.

"If anything, she seemed curious," Elfrida replied, "I'm not really surprised either because of her husband; I'm certain Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler never loved anything but himself and it was obvious that he didn't treat her much better than he treated us. After we spoke of you, we spoke of other things—the way we girls do—while Wilhelmina and I enjoyed a cup of ale. It had been a lot of fun and had really improved my mood; I felt very sad and lonely again when she left as the sun sat."

"You still haven't told me why you left the brothel," Zazie said.

Elfrida looked at her shoes and fidgeted with her fingers. Zazie waited, patiently, for her to gather her words but it took another push from Pix to get her talking.

"A few days after I met Wilhelmina two of her personal guards came to the brothel." Elfrida began, "I thought they were clients and I was especially worried when they asked for me—you were always better in pair play since it didn't seem to bother you as much—but they insisted. Mistress Kikka tried to get them to pick another girl but they remained undeterred and eventually she relented but she looked worried as we retired to the chambers. They didn't looked like the type to hurt you—but you never know do you?—and, as my heart beat heavily, they asked me to bar the door. I told them that Mistress Kikka didn't allow bars because she wanted to be able to get into a room if there was trouble."

"Alone with them," Elfrida continued, "I did what every working girl does; I began to take my clothes off. It was actually kind of funny because, now that we were alone, I noticed that they were not much older than me and they got very red and flustered when I removed my blouse. Anxious and beginning to sweat, one of them reached under his cloak and pulled out a scroll and read, 'By order of the Lady Wilhelmina Pfalzgrafenweiler you are hereby commanded to attend the manor. If desired by the mistress of the house these guards, in the name of the Lady Wilhelmina, will offer twenty gold pieces as recompense for her loss.' The scroll bore the Lady's signature and Pfalzgrafenweiler's seal. I felt weak and didn't know what to think and I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. As I sat feeling stunned one of the guards spoke—I can remember it clearly too—and said 'Lady Elfrida' (I couldn't believe he called me Lady) 'please dress and pack, we were instructed to bring you back tonight and your current manner of attire is inappropriate in public. We shall wait in the common room and deal with Mistress Kikka on yours and the Lady's behalf.'"

"I don't really remember packing," Elfrida said, "but I did and when I entered the common room, my little bag of meagre possessions in hand, ever one turned and cheered. 'A final drink with us Elfrida,' Mistress Kikka said as she handed me a cup of her best wine. I was very confused now and the drink calmed me but I still didn't know what was happening. I finished the wine and the two guards beckoned me to follow. As I passed Mistress Kikka, she gave me a big hug and I saw tears in her eyes. 'It looks like you escorts are getting impatient so you best heed Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler command.' She said to me as we parted and then she pressed a small sack into my hand. From its weight, I knew what it was and I didn't believe it. 'It's yours;' Kikka said, 'buy your self something nice to remember us by. It's going to feel like a different place with both you and --------, may she rest in peace, gone.' I felt tears in my eyes and smiled at her before following the guards to a fancy carriage parked outside of the brothel."

"The ride to the manor house was quiet but for the sound of the horses' hooves on the cobbles," Elfrida continued. "The guards wouldn't tell me anything and their answers were wary, saying nothing beyond a simple yes or no or 'It's for the Lady to decide' when I asked why I had been summoned. The only thing I found out was that Wilhelmina's father, Lord Freudenstadt, had appointed them because he didn't trust Pfalzgrafenweiler's guards yet."

"We arrived at the manor and I was escorted to Lady Wilhelmina's." Elfrida took another deep breath. "I still didn't know why I'd been summoned but I was greeted with a warm smile from Wilhelmina. 'Welcome Elfrida' she said—in a manner I thought more befitting of nobility— and then turned her attention to the guards; she asked if Mistress Kikka took the money. I felt a cloud shadow her heart when the guards told her that Kikka had taken the gold but when they told her that it was given to me; she smiled happily. She even said that Kikka had behaved in a manner more noble than many of the high born she was expected to parley with. She dismissed the guards and invited me to join her in the drawing room. She asked if I had eaten; I could only nod: nevertheless, she called for a platter of bread and cheese, anyways, and together we sat at the table."

"I was still very nervous and still very confused," said Elfrida. "I had no idea why I'd been summoned let alone why I was being treated like visiting nobility and for while I thought I was dreaming."

Zazie chuckled lightly, "I can understand that feeling very well; I still feel it now and then too."

Elfrida smiled before resuming, "She asked me if I knew why she had summoned me; I shook my head. 'Elfrida,' I remember Lady Wilhelmina saying, 'I've had no one to really talk to for almost ten years. I came to Pfalzgrafenweiler as the Lady of the Manor and all my friends were in Freudenstadt. The servants here treated me with deference and respect (as was my due) but never as friends, my worthless husband only noticed me when he had hunger or was showing off and the lesser nobility always treated me as an outsider; they never really trusted me to begin with and after what happened to my husband—well, you can imagine.' I saw Wilhelmina scowl at the mentioned of her husband. 'Elfrida, I've spent days doing little more than watch flowers grow by the courtyard fountain and I'd forgotten what it was like to talk to someone or what it's like to listen to someone. When we met, I remembered how lonely I am.'"

"'Nevertheless,' Lady Wilhelmina continued," Elfrida said. "'I'm the Lady of the Manor now and I don't intend to let that go and even though I'm holding my seat because my father's is camped by the village gates and I don't want to rely on that: I intend to show everyone that I can make Pfalzgrafenweiler prosper. The Guild Masters swore fealty but I think they believe they'll be able to take advantage of this dumb woman' Wilhelmina laughed a little when she said it, 'and the Lesser Nobles are more worried about their status, position and reputations than they are about the town.'"

"I said nothing—what could I say anyways?" Elfrida continued. "Matters of court never touched us in the brothel so I did what I always did when I a client wanted to talk: I listened. 'Elfrida,' Lady Wilhelmina said. 'I tried to think of a way for us to talk again but going to a brothel would undermine my authority and, for all it behoves me to be worried about what others think, I have to consider my appearance if I wish remain Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler. But, being the Lady of the Manor does allow me to choose my staff so I decided that if I can't come to you I will bring you to me. Elfrida,' her manner became formal, 'please be my Lady-in-Waiting and Handmaiden?' I was stunned."

"That's some jump in status," Scout observed.

"I'd say," Vam added.

"That explains why you don't live at the brothel anymore," Zazie said.

Elfrida nodded and shivered as a light wind rustled through leafless trees. It reminder her that not only was it still winter but that she was holding a conversation with someone she thought dead in a cemetery.

"I didn't know what to say," Elfrida resumed. "I expected that my life would end as it had begun: unheralded and unwanted. I was speechless and I just looked around the drawing room but Wilhelmina seemed very aware of my discomfort. She smiled at me and said, 'you don't need to answer now. Stay with me as a guest for now—until you have found your answer, anyways—and if you wish to leave, I won't stop you but for now I've had a room prepared. I'm sure you need to rest and think but you will breakfast with me on the morn.' Wilhelmina rang for a servant who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"'Escort Lady Elfrida to the chambers prepared for her.' and her voice was very firm." Elfrida said. "She then added, 'You will relay to the manor's staff that they are to treat my friend as an honoured guest. If I hear any gossip, rumour or hurtful words from anyone that person may as well fill the vacancy, that Lady Elfrida left behind, because I will not have them here.' The servant forced a smile but I could see the scowl in her eyes; she bade me to follow."

"Leaving Lady Wilhelmina's company, I followed the servant through the manor. As we walked, some of the staff looked at me in a manner usually reserved for the contents of a chamber pot but a glower from my escort sent each off without a word. Forcing another smile, she opened a door and said—it was almost a hiss too, 'Your room milady. Is it appointed to your comfort and satisfaction?' I managed a nod. 'I shall summon you once the Lady is risen on the morrow. Sleep well.' With that, she left and I'm sure she wanted to slam the door, too. The room was so comfortable as to be uncomfortable and the display of wealth was overwhelming for me. Not sure what to really think, I made my way across the room—my little tattered bag in hand—and sat on the softest bed I'd ever sat on."

"I guess you decided to stay," Zazie said.

Elfrida nodded.

"As her Lady-in-Waiting?"

Elfrida nodded again.

"And Handmaiden," Zazie stated and then added, "You do know what that can mean to some don't you?"

Elfrida blushed.

"Did you. . ?" Zazie asked, the question incomplete; an awkward presence hanging between them in the cold night.

Elfrida, sounding coy, said, "Did I, what?"

"When did you become her lover?" Vam asked abruptly.

Elfrida had been pink, before, but she was now crimson and the glow from her skin seemed to warm the winter air.

"The girl who the Lady found comfort with, which we heard the guards talking about." Pix said with a barely audible snap of her fingers.

Elfrida whispered, "I. . . I didn't intend to, you know, it. . . it just sort of happened."

"Sometimes love comes like death, silent and unseen," Vam said sagely, "and it is a foe that you can't overwhelm by force but it can fade when it's not nurtured or pursued."

"You're spending too much time with Seeker," Pix teased, "you're beginning to sound like him."

"Do you love Lady Wilhelmina, Elfrida?" Zazie asked and the silence of reflection filled the air.


	27. Dark Flames

**Part XXVII—Dark Flames**

_Do you love Lady Wilhelmina, Elfrida?_ The question echoed in Elfrida's head, as in a cave. _I'm not sure,_ Elfrida considered, _I've seen too much—experienced too much. I've been known and knowing but the only love I knew was from this girl who calls herself Zazie. An innocent love that grew from childhood; like sisters, we shared dreams and saw a future full of possibility._ Elfrida smiled faintly, thinking of warm summer days spent together. Of running through the forest or wading in streams. Of snuggling under a warm blanket, watching a fire dance and crackle merrily on the hearth._ It grew before we knew our dreams would only be dreams._ _It grew from what we shared and what we lost—the good and the bad—in our need to comfort or be comforted. It grew out of gentle caresses, which became bolder with age; to lips touching and exploring without hesitation, shame or boundary; to nights shared in sweat and ardour. Our lives were entwined and our love became a fortress guarding us from a world that stole our innocence so that we might service lust—not ours but another's. Even when visited by cruelty we still had the warmth of our embrace and my only escape came from her and in holding her. That was love; what do I feel for Wilhelmina?_

"I'm not sure," Elfrida answered, "I'm confused and uncertain."

Zazie smiled warmly, "Confused and uncertain, why?"

"It's hard to explain; Wilhelmina is . . . different." Elfrida said. "She is strong but not strong and possesses something that I can only describe as impure innocence. When I'm with her, something stirs inside me and I hunger in a way that I never did when you and I were together. Now I'm even more confused because you are here and, after thinking you were dead, I suddenly realize I've changed a lot in a short time and I didn't even notice. I'm already different from the girl you knew and in Wilhelmina, I've found something that sears my soul with exquisite pleasure and I want to wallow in it. Inside and unexpected, I've found a passion so black and wicked that it must be a gift from Satan but my body and heart ache for it: I've become dirty."

"Dirty?" Zazie said. "That doesn't sound like the Elfrida I knew. You were the girl who helped me service Kikka's special customers. Yours was the eager tongue that cleansed my body and yours was the body that shivered with ecstasy when I cleansed you. How can what you share with Lady Wilhelmina be dirty after that? What darkness is there in lying in the arms of the person you love?"

_The arms of the person I love,_ Elfrida silently considered her friend's words; they made her think of a smile. It was a smile of shy uncertainty but burgeoning with desire; on a face, that appears when the word love is spoken. A face on a pillow, twisting in surprised pleasure as a body awoke to the gentle touch of another's lips. A body—lithe, fragile and pale—ecstatically shivering under the daring touch of tender fingers and the rhythm of ragged breath as her chest heaved in the embrace of another but there was more: there was the memory of forceful play before the gentleness.

"Hee, hee," Pix chimed, playfully taunting, "Elfrida's getting excited."

Elfrida looked away, her sense of propriety screaming for her to feel shame, but her thoughts refused to abandon their imagery of explicit caresses and lurid kisses. Those memories brought an obvious flush to her face but Elfrida thought her thoughts were sacrosanct and private—that she was safe from awkward questions—until she felt the creature called Pix inside her mind. Stunned and abased, yet surprisingly excited by the exposure, she realized that the strange pixie-like creature was studying her desire as if merely a painting on canvas. Elfrida felt a mental gasp from Pix—it could only be pleasure—and, with their bodies trembling in mutual delight, Elfrida's imagination cast another player on the stage. In her lurid thoughts, there wasn't just Wilhelmina but the girl called Zazie: an eager and submissive playmate.

_That's some imagination there,_ Elfrida distinctly heard Pix's voice in her mind; _I'm very surprised. I wonder what Zazie will think? I . . . I can hear you—in my head,_ Elfrida thought_. It's telepathy and it's kind of a violation but we needed to keep you calm,_ Pix thought, _I was supposed to remain passive but your thoughts excite me. Are you going to tell Zazie? I . . . I can't, _Elfrida silently began,_ she'll hate me for becoming so dirty and imagining her like that. You won't be able to hide it, Elfrida, _Pix told her, _she'll know everything as soon as this aspect returns to our body; I think it's better to tell her yourself._ Pix paused before adding for Elfrida's sake._ Besides, have you forgotten what we are? We've become pretty dark ourselves and you'd be surprised by the thoughts and hungers that some of us harbour. But . . . but what about the one called Scout?_ Elfrida thought. _What about him, he's a pixie and well versed in the sins of the flesh—hee, hee—I doubt he would think anything odd of it and would freely play if invited, I'm sure. Vam and Zazie will be surprised, that's for sure, but it's not like they don't share your appetite. Ha, ha—they'd be more extreme if anything. As for me—I can't wait to get back to Caster; I want to play some new games. Caster? _Elfrida silently questioned. _She's my pixie playmate and Scout's partner,_ Pix replied casually.

"Elfrida," Zazie asked with concern, "is something wrong, you look flushed?"

"She's fine," Pix said, "We were talking."

"You were supposed to keep her calm." Vam reminded. "Telepathy can't be soothing to a normal mortal."

"It was, actually," Everyone looked at Elfrida with surprise. "I'm feeling much calmer about some things I should tell you."

"I'm glad, Elfrida," Vam said and smiled playfully, "but be careful: Pix will corrupt you if you let her get in that close. I was a pure—innocent—maiden vampire before she was allowed to escape our unity of being."

Elfrida smiled shyly in return.

Pix looked at Elfrida and said, "You sure you want to or do you want me to?"

Elfrida shook her head, opened and closed her mouth a few times and then began, "It was about a week after I had left the brothel and very late at night. I was having trouble sleeping—I was still uncomfortable in the luxury around me, you see—so I was aimlessly walking the darkened corridors of the manor hoping to tire myself for sleep. Now, the manor at night is a very quiet and lonely place—what with the staff retired to their quarters and well away from the main chambers—and it's like only Wilhelmina and me living in the house. Anyway, as I wandered, my thoughts began drifting down paths that lead to my most private and cherished memories; I found myself thinking of you and vivid memories began to stirring. For some reason—I don't know why, really—I was recalling some of our most intimate times and found myself craving your touch and your taste. A deep restlessness began throbbing inside me; demanding appeasement. Forced by my arousal, I decided to return to my room and satisfy my animal.

"Have you ever been so aroused—Zazie—that even feeling your clothes against your skin can send shivers through your body and a silent moan to your lips? That was how I felt that night. I needed to ease the building pressure of excitement my body ached with and to do that I would return to my room for some very ardent self-enjoyment; I yearned for the feel of my unfettered fingers roaming my body. In this strange awakened state of arousal, I passed Wilhelmina's chamber and heard something from within. I stopped and was about to knock when something stayed my hand. Even as my body screamed for release, I listened and, above the echo of my own halting breath and furious heartbeat, I heard it again.

"I don't know for sure but it might've been better—especially for Wilhelmina—if I had walked on at that point but curiosity held me fast and my ears strained to hear the sound again: I needed to know. I listened a little longer before I found myself carefully opening the door and peering through the crack: I had to see what I was hearing. Beyond the door, Wilhelmina's room was shrouded with harsh shadows that danced and swayed to the flicker of the only light inside: a bright, hot, fire burning on the bedroom hearth. I heard the sound again and looked towards the fireplace, from wench the sound had come. My eyes, stinging because the fire was so bright, could only see the silhouette of a woman kneeling on the floor. Remaining silent, I kept myself to the abundant shadows and cautiously approached the figure. I knew it was Wilhelmina—who else could it be?—but the sight before me didn't belong to the noble woman I knew but to something else, something bestial. I knew I was seeing something that I wasn't supposed to see but I was held, transfixed, in my own sordid fascination in the spectacle before me."

Elfrida voice trembled as her breath quickened; she stopped speaking. Obviously flushed—her face burned as if on fire—she fought to control her body but could barely quell its insistent longing. By managing a few deep breaths, she dulled the fire to a bearable ache and mastered her thoughts so that she could continue.

In the quiet between gravestones, Zazie noticed her friend's breathing; it was a familiar sound, heard many times, but never from talking: this was the sound of Elfrida's most intimate surrender. The air in the graveyard felt charged and Zazie took pleasure from Elfrida's obvious arousal; she began to feed. Inside, the vampire-like creature that she had become began to spin enticing images of the young woman before her. Absently and yet excited, Zazie wondered what Elfrida's hot and excited blood might taste like.

"Zazie!" they heard Scout exclaim in the cold air. "Control your aura! If you release now, in the state you're in, you'll light up like a beacon for even the most limited of seers to sense. We can't afford that and we can't risk that your other mother might sense it either!"

Scout's words pulled the young women from the abyss their thoughts had driven them to and Zazie reeled in her own dark desires as Elfrida mastered her own. The two looked at each other, shyly, and smiled as if sharing a secret best left unspoken.

"I still don't understand what you mean by dirty, Elfrida." Zazie said through breath a bit halted. "What did you see?"

Elfrida took a deep breath and began again, "My eyes grew accustomed to the glare and I looked upon the Lady Wilhelmina and, had I turned from what I saw, I might've remained the girl you knew. Instead, I sacrificed my redemption for defiled lust and found, prowling inside me, the seed that drove Bishop von Richter's corrupt appetite. I tasted—no savoured—the same fruit without regard or hesitation as I gazed upon her kneeling and naked before the hearth. The blazing fire cast a crimson hue on her skin and I could see sweat forming rills and running down her body; I couldn't turn away. Her eyes were closed and I knew that she was breathing heavily—I could see that—and she held a flogger in one hand. I could have stopped her—maybe should've stopped her—but my arousal became an inferno fuelled by the sight of her raising the whip. I now knew what the sound was that I had heard and, knowing, I found myself wanting—no needing—to see her use the lash. With a resounded crack, the leather struck skin and my body responded with a spasm of ecstasy.

"You'd think a person would at least whimper when they felt something like that but Wilhelmina didn't make a sound. Instead, she arched her back and writhed—whether in agony or ecstasy, I don't know—and in that moment, I glimpsed her other hand. That sight sent another wave of rapture coursing through me: her other hand—most unladylike as it were—was doing the very thing that I was intending to do once I returned to my room.

"I don't know why but some force held me fast and, compelled as it were, made me watch Wilhelmina abuse herself; inexplicitly taking pleasure from it. Each time she brought the lash down, another surge of searing pleasure tore through my body. My mind emptied of all but the sight before me and my hands, as if of their own accord, began to rove my body. At some point, I must have gasped because Lady Wilhelmina suddenly became aware of me. She didn't stop, she didn't open her eyes nor even make a sound but something in her manner invited me nearer. I stepped from the shadows, into the pool of light and heat by the fireplace, and knelt before her. I was so close that I could smell the sweat from her body and the sweet musky scent of her arousal and I'm sure my scent reached her nose too.

"Kneeling, so close that I could touch her, I saw where the lash had left angry red welts; they weren't confined to Wilhelmina's back. As if my presence urged her on, she continued her play with greater fervour and determination. Her whip hand became emboldened while her other sought for even greater immodest depths. I felt as if she had begun playing to my arousal and taking gratification from it. The fire roared; its heat oppressive, beside us and my hands refused to stop roaming my body in their relentless pursuit of pleasure. My nightclothes had become a prison, sodden in sweat, and I fought to tear them from my smouldering body as Wilhelmina played on.

"Freed of the burden my clothing, my body sung as air played across my skin but I didn't feel any cooler. My fingers strayed without inhibition across my body and left wakes of fire in their passing. Wilhelmina opened her eyes and looked hungrily upon me at my most immodest but still she made not a sound other than breathing. Her eyes glowed with intensity, as she punished herself before me, and her face was blissfully aware of what I was doing to myself. Completely focused on the other's excitement, our time became measured by the rhythm of her lash and the sound of our breathing. At times, the flogger created a zephyr in the hot and stifling air before making yet another resounding crack against either her back or chest and each crack drove me deeper into ecstasy. At last, her body couldn't withstand the pressure building within; she dropped the flogger after one last lash stung her chest and Lady Wilhelmina stiffened rhapsodically and uttered her first sound. That first sound—as her body collapsed limply to the floor—was a moan so intense that it felt like a physical and consummating presence in my body.

"I'm not sure how long I did nothing but stare, but the sight of Wilhelmina— sheened in sweat and panting furiously—lying before me drove me to a feral state that bordered on rage. I mounted her and burned as my knees touched her skin but my attention was on her face and her full lips. I cruelly pulled her arms over her head and pinned them to the floor; there was no resistance, just passive obedience, and I felt my body tremble to a sense of power that welled up inside. She looked like prey, resigned to be eaten, but beguiling as it were her wide-open eyes eagerly suggesting for the hunter to dine.

"By this point, I was so far beyond any pleasure I had ever known that I never questioned her invitation and our lips came together as if pulled. Surprisingly immediate, I felt the tip of her tongue as it sought to pass my lips and enter my mouth; I parted them to receive her gift. We kissed—no, it was something beyond a kiss—fervently as our tongues entwined in enthusiastic introduction. It might've been minutes—perhaps hours—but our kiss remained unhurried and, with open eyes, we beheld the other in rapt devotion.

"Keeping her wrists pinned, I lowered my full weight and nakedness upon her and our skin seared when it touched. Our lips parted, allowing each of us a quiet moan as our breasts touched, and I began exploring her body with kisses. I released her wrists and gently drew my fingers down her arms as my lips touched her neck; her body shivered. I lingered and teased before going further and Wilhelmina's ever-persistent gaze remained intent upon me as my lips traveled to her shoulder.

"I encountered the first of many welts and my heart quickened to the sight of the bright red, aglow upon pale skin. The sight intoxicating, I traced the crimson reminder of self-abuse with my tongue without regard, concern or regret for the pain she might feel; Wilhelmina stiffened and gasped. She didn't try to stop me; instead, she rose in pleasure and pressed herself against me: her body was trembling. Obsessively, I worked my way from her shoulder, to her chest and beyond—exploring each mark tenderly in passing—and as I neared her scent, she forced herself to my lips. My tongue ardently explored her offering and, amid spastic moans and gasps of breath, she closed her eyes once more.

"At the height of her rapture, in responding harmony, my body convulsed in a tempest flowing through and from my body. I collapsed, panting, beside Wilhelmina and my body felt so relaxed that it felt like I had no bones. As the waves of shared ecstasy receded, Wilhelmina sat up and looked at me; tears were streaming down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry,' I heard her whisper and it was so sorrowful and heartfelt that I found myself embracing and soothing her. At some point we rose and, as if perfectly natural and proper, we retired to her bed until morning."

With Elfrida's voice fading to a deafening silence, Zazie, Scout, Pix and Vam—stunned to the point of wonder—sought to digest the young woman's story. From the swirl of mixed emotions, they found a common thread in their arousals. It joined them intimately to Elfrida and beckoned further exploration into what she described so lucidly. Words, impossible even for the ever-brazen Pix, remained elusive and pointless in light of these revelations. Each felt drawn to some element of Elfrida's tale and each felt it resonate strongly somewhere inside their beings. Zazie looked at the girl who, at times, shared her bed; she couldn't remember ever sensing these desires in her and the intensity that Elfrida obviously felt surprised her. _Elfrida is lucky that we aren't human nor ever shared that common propriety,_ Zazie thought to the obvious agreement of her aspects. _Such thoughts would draw the ire of the Church; acting on them would bring them before the Inquisition._

Elfrida fidgeted nervously in the ominous silence. _I've sown seeds, which bloom only in foul soil and darkness, and they flower on my blighted soul; she must hate me now._ She thought and felt tears flowing from her eyes.

"You must hate me for what I've become." Elfrida sobbed; her face buried in her hands. "I'm no better than the Bishop and I take pleasure from using Wilhelmina like her husband had. I'm dirty."

"Are you sure?" Zazie said. "Wilhelmina may be using you too. It sounds like you were a moth drawn to her candle. She could've put out the flame before you burned but she didn't. Instead, she stoked it brighter, inviting you closer and closer for the purpose of her desires. Whose lips were on whom, Elfrida?"

"No . . . no, she wouldn't—she isn't like that!" Elfrida exclaimed angrily.

"Your tone answered our question." Pix chirped.

Elfrida looked puzzled.

"Zazie asked if you loved her, remember?" Pix said; then smugly continued. "You never answered and, at the slightest hint of rancour, you jump to her defence. You will not allow another to speak ill of her nor question her intentions: that sounds like love to me."

"Elfrida put aside your notions of using and being used, it's obvious that you need each other." Scout added with the voice of experience. "You complete her by being her audience; she completes you by being your performer. Each of you gives the other something you didn't have before. By being submissive, she gives you what you were always denied; power over another. By being dominant, you give her what she was always denied, relief from the burden of appearance and propriety. She was never allowed to be weak; you were never allowed to be strong and neither of you were allowed to decide things for yourselves. Your roles were cast by the natures and places of your births."

"Even if it as you say; that we're not at fault for what we are," Elfrida quietly said, "does it pardon us for the things we visit upon each other with abandon or my imagining you—Zazie—partaking of the same corrupt wine? Even now, I can imagine you beside Wilhelmina's as a willing participant in the same sordid games and more. I've become dirty and I want to dirty you too. Can you—who has always been good—forgive my thoughts and desires?"

Zazie looked at Elfrida, smiled.

"Good?" she said, "I said a similar thing about being 'good' to the people I live with. They thought it was funny. I wasn't saved because they were 'good' but for the sake of the person, I'd unknowingly enthralled. Had I not freed him, they would've killed me without a second thought. Even now, I live under the same condition and if I do something to harm my family, they'll not hesitate to kill me. Please, Elfrida drop any illusions you have about me being good, I'm not. I have hungers and desires that you'd find appalling I'm sure. You're only remembering the 'who I was' and forgetting the 'what I am'. Let me give you some idea of the difference between us: do you know what I was doing when Scout told me to control my aura?

Elfrida shook her head.

"I was feeding on your obvious arousal—taking sustenance and pleasure from it—and wondering what your hot and excited blood might taste like. Had it not been for Scout, I may have followed that craving for you and, although I don't posses fangs, my sword would easily open your neck for my dining pleasure. These thoughts bring me great pleasure and, even now, I want to act on them; it's what I've become. Compared to mine your hunger is innocent, Elfrida."

Elfrida shuddered in a cold wave, which carried her friend's words; chilling her very soul.

"But you can't help what you've become," Elfrida said, "I choose a tainted path."

"Did you choose?" Scout began, "I'm not so sure. The dark seed that you spoke came from somewhere; I don't think it is something you plant in yourself. You may as well accept what you've become and take enjoyment from it, like Zazie has, because once planted the seeds will grow—perhaps slowly, but grow nevertheless—regardless of what you want or think you want. Besides, you have a willing partner in Wilhelmina and she needs a lover who understands and can be trusted with her . . . odd needs. Accept her and accept yourself. Wilhelmina knows what she is and remains a strong, self-assured and brave woman; you must be the same. She accepts herself and her desires and isn't afraid to act on them. Be brave, like her, because for a woman of her stature to invite you into her house, allow you to discover her deepest secret and then willing consents to your intimate touch isn't a woman who worries about what others think. Elfrida, if she is that open to you then you need to be as open to her. Stop worrying and take pleasure from her surrender as she'll take pleasure from yours."

"Trust a pixie to understand the workings of desire," Pix said, "I'd listen to him but there is something I don't understand, Scout."

"What?" Scout asked.

"I think I understand Elfrida," Pix began, "and her attraction to Lady Wilhelmina's—shall we say—difference. After all, I got pretty excited listening to her."

"Not surprising," Vam observed, quietly.

"Hush you!" Pix replied. "If you needed to breathe, Vam, you would've been panting but, that aside, I don't understand Elfrida's lover. I sort of understand what she gets from her—ah—appetite but I don't understand why and I really don't understand how she can enjoy what must be painful and humiliating."

"At some point in her life," Scout began, "Lady Wilhelmina learned to convert pain to sensations or pleasure. It likely happened at the hands of someone; she loved or trusted, who taught her that what she felt was normal. She was probably fairly young and naive at the time and wouldn't have known to even question what she was told. For all it would've conflicted with what her body told her; she still found it was easier to accept it than to fight it. It was self-protection, for the sake of her sanity, which allowed her to rationalize and alter her perception of pain and humiliation and I'm pretty sure that this twist in her nature must be associated with lovemaking but only one person here can answer that and perhaps even know the root."

As if cued, they all looked to Elfrida who seemed to have received an epiphany from Scout's words.

"Is there something you can add?" Zazie asked her friend, curiously.

Elfrida nodded and said, "The next night she asked me to come to her room, after the manor staff had retired, because there was something she wanted to tell me."

They stared expectantly at the young woman who seemed torn between telling them something private or and keeping it secret.

"The dead repeat nothing," Vam said, sensing Elfrida's conflict.

Elfrida smiled shyly and began. "Wilhelmina married Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler shortly after first blood. It was an arranged marriage, to a considerably older man in age and experience, which their fathers had agreed would be beneficial. At that time, neither knew what type of man the young Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler was but, on her wedding night, Wilhelmina found out and of course—being of no experience herself and fearful—didn't think to question her new husband's action: after all, hadn't she been told it was God's command that she should submit to her husband? As you can well imagine, Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler was not gentle and, since Wilhelmina had become his property; he could do whatever he wanted to her and he did."

Elfrida cleared her throat and it seemed she was also trying to contain her anger.

With ire suppressed but tinting her tone, Elfrida continued. "Most girls grow up with romantic notions about their wedding night, Wilhelmina was no different, but her mother had died before telling her the things that every young maiden should know. You'd think one of the maids or handmaidens would take it upon themselves to explain things to her—even Mistress Kikka took the time with us and was even careful when selecting our first patrons—but she was left woefully ignorant. Unprepared and ignorant, she entered his chambers to consummate their union and was greeted by Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler tearing the clothes from her body."

"She must really trust you, Elfrida." Zazie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Wilhelmina's openness with you," Zazie replied. "To tell you about something that must've been a horrifying memory for her."

"I suppose," Elfrida said, "but I guess after what happened the night before, which was a far greater secret for her, she figured she may as well tell me everything. Besides, I think she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge her, her past or the acts she visited upon herself. You remember how it was, don't you -? Sometimes a man only wanted to talk to someone"

Zazie nodded, choosing not to remind her friend that she couldn't hear her name.

"Oh sorry, Zazie, I forgot." Elfrida said realizing it on her own.

Smiling at Elfrida she said, "It's fine, I understand, it must be hard to remember something like this, especially when you got a lot of other things on your mind."

Elfrida coyly smiled in return before saying, "As I said, Wilhelmina needed to talk to someone. I was there and willing to listen so, once she began, she just kept talking: I guess she needed to unload ten years of silence."

"You seem to be the one needing to talk someone right now." Pix observed humorously.

"I guess. It's been a burden and I've seen the damage done by her husband," Elfrida said, "but who can I talk to?"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Elfrida," Vam said. "Everyone needs to talk to someone, sometimes, and what you've told us isn't something you can share with anyone in Pfalzgrafenweiler, except the Lady."

"Thank you," Elfrida, sounding relieved, resumed, "and your right. I guess I could tell Father Reynard but I fear that he would tell me we should stop. For a priest he's insightfully understanding but he's still a priest after all and what happens between us has become very special to me. I can't go back to how things were: I'm too far past that even if only a short time has passed; my old life feels ages ago. I've found a whole new world of exploration and, dirty or not, I want to experience it and, as sick as it may seem, I sort of owe Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler for it because—if it had not been for him—I would not have Wilhelmina now. Had it not been for him, from their wedding night and on, I would've never encountered such a brazenly different life."

"Do you want to know about their wedding night?" Elfrida surprisingly blurted out before turning the deepest crimson that they had yet seen.

_Pix, are you still prompting her?_ Zazie mentally asked. _No,_ Pix replied, _she's doing this on her own. I guess she really needed to talk to someone._ Vam observed.

"You don't have to force yourself to tell, Elfrida." Zazie said with kind concern.

"No, I want to tell you everything," Elfrida said, "so you'll understand her when you meet her."

_Meet her?_ Three aspects and Scout thought as they exchanged glances.

"Um . . . Elfrida, I don't think that's going to happen." Zazie said gently but Elfrida didn't hear her.

"After Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler tore off her clothes," Elfrida continued, completely focused on her story, "he pushed her onto the bed. It's strange and hard to explain her tone—a mix of revulsion and craving, I guess—when Wilhelmina told me about him binding her hands together and then tying them to the bed but one thing I know is that she was getting excited. She then told me that he tied her arms to the head of the bed and her legs to separate corners at the foot; leaving her immodestly open to receive him."

Elfrida's breathing was becoming excited, again, but she continued, "You would think that he would've taken her then but he didn't. Instead—Wilhelmina told me—he just put a chair at the end of the bed, disrobed and sat. With eyes like a hungry animal, that was how she described him, he only looked at her for the longest time. Of course, Wilhelmina was not only young but a virgin too and had never known any touch to her just ripened womanhood. I guess—in a way—we were lucky because Mistress Kikka taught us ways to enjoy ourselves and make ourselves bigger before we knew our first man.

"She told me she didn't know how long he just looked upon her nakedness before he mounted the bed and brutally deflowered her with one hard thrust and—Wilhelmina said—he only smiled, vilely as it where, when she screamed as he tore her open. She told me she begged him to stop but his rapid breath—reeking of wine—was the only answer she got as he plunged into her over and over again. Wilhelmina said she didn't know how long he used her before grunting, stiffening and rolling off her. She thought, as she listened to the ragged breathing of the man beside her, that her ordeal was over and she would be untied once he regained his breath. She felt dirty and used—she said—and wanted to go somewhere and cry from the pain throbbing between her legs but Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler was not finished with her yet, Wilhelmina told me.

"Her husband, she said, rose from the bed but didn't untie her. Instead, he sat on the chair he had been in earlier and resumed watching Wilhelmina with the same intense feral eyes he had had before he took her. He left her, leaking seed and blood, and watched her struggle against the ropes that still bound her. Her struggle excited him and, after some time had passed, he mounted and took her again. As brutally as the first time—he had no regard for her suffering, he just took pleasure from it—his thrusts stabbed into her as if he was trying to lethally impale her, Wilhelmina said. As before, he climaxed and, as before, he rose and left her bound. He visited the same fate upon her one more time before he untied her and then—in what was perhaps the most appalling act Wilhelmina experienced that night—gently lifted her from the bed and carried her to her own chambers. He carefully laid her on the bed, tucked her in and gently kissed her on the forehead before saying 'I love you'. He left Wilhelmina alone, sobbing and in pain from both the knowing and the rope burns on her ankles and writs.

Elfrida stopped speaking and took a few deep breaths; she was shivering with anger looking like she wanted to kill. Zazie and the rest were speechless but they all shared the young woman's feelings.

"This was Wilhelmina's weeding night," Elfrida began anew, her anger barely contained. "As you can well imagine things never got any better. Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler would venture many more unspeakable acts on her, each leaving either physical or emotional scars, and she was expected to accept them as if pleasing. From having her breasts cut to the humiliation of urinating while pleasuring her self—while he watched—her husband used her like she was a toy. In each instance, she was expected to enjoy herself and if it looked like she didn't he would beat her without mercy. She told me she faked it at first but eventually it became real. After a few years, her husband lost interest in his toy and had moved on to others. At least Wilhelmina was usually left alone, after that, but she had developed—through the hands of his abuse—a twisted need for the acts he had forced her to endure. In time, she told me, that she found herself thinking more and more about it and craving it but her husband rarely visited her by then.

"Think what you will, about Lady Wilhelmina, but in her need to satisfy her hunger she began to play roughly by herself and appease her abnormal appetite. You can think what you will about me too because I'm taking pleasure from her needs. You asked me earlier if I loved her but I never had the courage to ask myself that. If you want to know, I think Wilhelmina is beautiful but her body isn't what you'd call pretty. It's not that she's misshapen or anything like that; her body is still lithe and supple but she is covered by scars and—think badly of me if you want—I find those scars exciting. When I look at them, I see her in the throes of agonizing ecstasy—doing unspeakable things to herself—and I want to fan her passion with kisses and caresses. Like I said, I'm dirty but I don't car. I revel in her body and, when the passion is over, I love hearing her sleeping breath and feeling the warm zephyr of her breath as she rests her head on my chest. I love how she looks when she first wakes and I love her smile when she looks at me. I want to spend all my time with her and satisfy her needs, whether gentle or rough. Do I love Lady Wilhelmina? Yes, I do."

As her words faded into the dark, Elfrida felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She had said the things she needed to say and she felt better for it. Still, she worried about what her friend was thinking or might say but Zazie, her aspects and Scout's expressions were unreadable in the dark, cold, space between the tombstones. _I don't think I'll ever see her again once she leaves, _Elfrida thought_. I'd hoped that she, of all people, would understand but that was too much to expect—I guess. I'd really hoped that Wilhelmina could meet the person who saved her from her husband, too. At least I won't be alone when she's gone, this time._

"I guess this is good bye, Zazie." Elfrida said as she turned away.

"Wait," Zazie said, "why are you leaving? It's true that I must leave soon but I still have a little time left. I'm glad you told me everything; I'm glad you still trust me enough to tell me these things. Fear not, I won't sit in judgment of your lives—how could I? Besides, if you and your Lady are happy then continue doing the things you do—why worry what I think? If anything, indulge, like I've started to do in my new life but be careful because if others discover your secret it won't bode well for you or your Lady Wilhelmina."

"Tha . . . thanks," Elfrida said. "I really did miss you and being able to talk to you. I still love you too, Zazie, but it's not the same now. I'm glad we did the things we did and I'm thankful for all the times you comforted me with your words, your touch and your lips. It's kind of funny but when I think about the first night, I was with Wilhelmina, it was my memory of you encouraging and guiding my touch. I'm glad you are your mother's daughter and my sister and even though you are younger, I still get strength from you."

Zazie blushed and said with a chuckle, "Elfrida, not in front of Pix—I'll never hear the end of it."

"But isn't . . ." Elfrida said, sounding a little confused.

"She's joking," Pix said with a smile, "because she's afraid to ask if we can come play sometime."

"Pix!" Zazie and Vam said in unison as Elfrida answered with the crimson glow of her cheeks.

"Never mind, Pix," Zazie said; her tone amused. "That part of me is always out looking for pleasure and, because of what we are; Vam and I get the memories of her exploits without the effort. We're certain that if Pix went with you she come back with very lurid memories of you and your Lady—I bet she'd even let you tie her up and let Wilhelmina teach her the ways of erotic flagellation. "

Elfrida stared, unsure how to understand what her old friend—now called Zazie—was saying.

"Oo . . . I'm surprised," Pix began. "The usually prim Zazie is curious and Vam is too."

"Hush!" Vam said in mock moral outrage. "I think Scout better stick close to Caster for the next little while and protect her from Pix's lecherous curiosity."

"Why?" Scout asked innocently.

"Bah . . . pixies!" Vam exclaimed with feigned disapproval.

Still uncertain of what to make of the four creatures, which stood with her, Elfrida became even more confused and her blush deepened. This was a side of her old friend that was unexpected but, defiantly, enticing. _I'd really like her playing with her and Wilhelmina._ Elfrida thought but quickly pushed the image from her mind. _I can't let them know what I was thinking; it would be too embarrassing._

"Don't worry, Elfrida," Zazie began, "for all we are curious, we have no intention of intruding upon yours and Lady Wilhelmina's shared intimacy—at least not tonight."

'Zazie!" Pix and Vam said, pretending innocence, "You naughty girl."

Elfrida started to laugh and soon the others joined her. It felt good to laugh like this, with friends, and it reminded her of a simpler and more innocent time. It took her back to memories of a childhood shared with this girl called Zazie and it made her feel warm, despite the winter chilled air. She basked in the warmth but it came to a sudden end.

"Quiet!" Scout hissed. "Someone's coming."


	28. Where You Belong

**Part XXVIII—Where You Belong**

"Do you really think she's here?" A man spoke from the dark. "I can't imagine anyone—let a lone a girl—being in the cemetery at night."

"She's a strange girl." A second man answered, flatly.

"Strange girl?" The first said, "Ha . . . You're one to talk."

"What do you mean by that?" The second said.

"I'm just saying that you're kind of a strange boy, yourself." The first replied.

"Who are they?" Zazie asked Elfrida in a whisper.

"I guess you'd call them my personal guard." Elfrida replied quietly.

"Personal guard?" Zazie softly questioned.

Elfrida nodded and said, "Uh huh . . . They came with Lady Wilhelmina's father and he assigned them to her—he doesn't trust Pfalzgrafenweiler's guards. Wilhelmina ordered these two to protect me; they're the only guards quartered near our chambers, too, and two of the four who know about our . . . ah . . . relationship."

"Yours and Lady Wilhelmina's?" Pix said. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Um . . . Not really, they're sort of different too," Elfrida replied cautiously, "and because of that we trust them to keep our secret like they trust us to keep theirs."

"Damn!" The voice of the second man exclaimed.

"Ghost get you?" The voice of the first teased.

"Loose stone."

"She'd better be here," said the first, "and we better find her before Lady Wilhelmina finds out she slipped out of the manor, again. I really don't want to face her anger."

"Lorelei said Lady Elfrida was coming here." The second said.

"Lorelei?" Vam asked softly.

"I guess you'd call her my personal attendant."

"Personal attendant!" Pix exclaimed; then covered her mouth.

"Did you just hear something?" said the second.

"I'm not sure." The first said and then called. "Lady Elfrida?"

"Quiet," the second hissed, "we don't want anyone to know she might be here."

"I don't think you've told us everything, Elfrida." Pix said quietly. "Why have you got an attendant?"

"Lorelei was a novitiate at the abbey." Elfrida said. "Father Reynard asked Lady Wilhelmina if she could live at the manor."

"How come?" Scout asked curiously.

"She had been shunned by the sisters because her chastity had been violated." Elfrida replied. "They think it was her fault, too; they called her Lilith and said the devil himself sent her to corrupt him."

"Him?" Zazie said.

"Who do you think?" Elfrida replied with angry sarcasm. "Bishop von Richter of course; she was his toy when he couldn't sneak out and see me. Lorelei suffered, at his hands, much the same way as Wilhelmina did at her husband's. She was given to be my attendant because of our shared history; I understand her. She's about the same age as I am and really confused right now but she's been openly curious about my relationship with Wilhelmina; we think she has watched us . . . you know, too."

"And the Lady has allowed that?" Vam asked.

"Uh huh," Elfrida replied hesitantly. "Wilhelmina . . . um . . . you know, likes to be watched anyway and it doesn't bother me one way or another. You know what I mean—growing up in a brothel means you don't notice things like that. I think it's good for Lorelei too, what with the conflict between her old vows and the future she now faces."

"Good for her?" Pix mused.

"Yes, she gets to see a relationship she couldn't imagine." Elfrida said. "It lets her know that there are other possibilities and may help Lorelei come to terms with herself and her feelings. Hee hee . . . She doesn't know it yet, but Wilhelmina and I are trying to find a suitable match for her—for when the right time comes, that is—so she won't be lonely anymore. I think that's Father's Reynard's hope too but he can't say things like that."

Elfrida tittered a little.

"That's a pretty magnanimous noble." Scout stated softly. "Lady Wilhelmina seems to be surrounding herself with an interesting group."

"That's just the way she is," Elfrida whispered. "She cares for her town and her people; she wants both to prosper. Unfortunately, there are those who don't care for her."

"We should stop talking," Scout said with a barely audible whisper. "They must almost be in earshot, now."

"Do you want me to go meet them so you can hide?" Wilhelmina offered

"Elfrida, try not to be surprised by what is about to happen." Scout said.

"What?" Elfrida whispered as Scout grinned and faded out.

Elfrida looked at Zazie and her aspects; they showed no intent to hide and looked unconcerned as the men approached. _At least Scout is invisible,_ she thought, _but it feels strange having his weight on my shoulder when I can't see him. I don't know how I'm going to explain Zazie though._

"Lady Elfrida, why are you here?" The first man said as he stepped into view.

"You know you're not to leave the manor without us, especially at night." The owner of the second voice said as he strode into view.

"I . . . I know, I'm sorry." Elfrida stammered apologetically—Zazie and her aspects were in plain view but the men didn't see them.

"Do know how much trouble we'll be in if the Lady finds out?" The first man said.

Elfrida nodded meekly.

"It's not our place to correct the Lady Elfrida, Baldwin," the second said, "but he has a point milady: we can't protect you if we aren't with you and Lady Wilhelmina was very firm with her instructions when it comes to you."

"I . . . I'm sorry, Alwin," Elfrida said apologetically, looking more at Zazie—now standing behind the men—then she was to the men she was speaking to. "I . . . I didn't think before I left. Please forgive me."

"It's not ours to forgive the Lady but the Lady's to forgive us for allowing her to leave unprotected." The man named Baldwin said humbly, his head bowed as he remembered to whom he was speaking.

"Will you please stop calling me 'Lady' like I've asked you?" Elfrida said. "It bothers me."

"I'm sorry milady," Alwin replied. "That's also by Lady Wilhelmina's command; we're to always refer to you by your title and ensure that others do, too; forcibly, if necessary. She's quit adamant about it."

"Yes, yes. I know, I know," Wilhelmina said with shy resignation and a smile, "but it still bothers me."

"We understand, milady." Both men replied respectfully.

"Visiting your friend's mother again, I see." Baldwin observed. "I wish you could've waited till tomorrow, Lady Elfrida."

Zazie watched her friend wince at another 'Lady Elfrida' and felt a playful urge grow within her: Elfrida's discomfort invited teasing.

"That's right 'Lady Elfrida' you should listen to your guards." Zazie said clearly, with mirth and a whimsical smile; the two men didn't hear or see her.

_That smile of hers,_ Elfrida thought, _how I missed it; if I had any doubt about who she is it's gone now. She was the only one who ever smiled at me like that, especially when she thought I was being too serious._

"Stop that!" Elfrida said, rising to her friend's baiting; the guards forgotten.

Baldwin and Alwin genuflected and bowed their heads and said, "We forgot our place, Lady Elfrida, please forgive us. We'll be more respectful in future."

Elfrida looked at the two questioningly then realized that they had thought she was speaking to them.

"Please rise my friends, there is no need to apologize and definitely no need to kneel: I misspoke." Elfrida said surprisingly nobly.

"Our Lady is gracious, thank you." They said deferentially before standing.

"You've gotten pretty good at that, milady." Zazie teased but only Elfrida heard it. "You were born for nobility, Lady Elfrida."

Elfrida's face turned red. As red as a blazing coal on a forge; Zazie had to battle the threatening eruption of hysterical giggles, which came upon her because of it.

"Are you well, milady?" Baldwin asked with concern.

"I'm . . . I'm fine." Elfrida managed. "Have you two checked . . . are we alone?"

"Yes milady," Alwin replied, "other than us, only the dead remain."

"Very well then," Elfrida said, her voice surprisingly commanding. "Since we are alone then there is no threat to me, please wait by the gates; I'll be along when I'm finished."

"Yes milady," they said and bowed.

"It's very kind of you to visit your dead friend's mother so often, Lady Elfrida." Baldwin said. "She must've been very dear to you."

"She was." Elfrida said; her tone unmistakably sad from happy memories.

Zazie smiled sadly also and watched the two turn on their heels. They walked into the night and didn't look back.

"That's so embarrassing," Elfrida said when the two were out of sight.

"Thank you, Elfrida." Zazie said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"What is it -, sorry, Zazie?" Elfrida asked with concern.

"I'm just glad that you remember mom." Zazie said with a poignant smile. "I was worried no one would talk to her after I was gone; that's why I'm here tonight—I was saying goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Elfrida asked. "Why goodbye?"

"We're leaving in a few days and this was something I needed to do first." Zazie answered. "It was quite risky, too; I'm glad I was allowed to come. Still, even though we were careful, we ran into trouble. I guess I can't begrudge my friends' concerns for themselves or me, for that matter."

"Trouble?"

"Yes, we ran into some highwaymen on the way." Zazie replied.

"You did!" Elfrida exclaimed, "There's a band waylaying travelers; Lady Wilhelmina's quit concerned. She's sending soldiers to rid the area of them, tomorrow. They're holding Bishop von Richter hostage and have demanded a ransom, too—not that the Lady cares. I'm surprised you made it, why'd they let you go?"

"My reasons were convincing and they let me pass. I don't think your men will have any trouble tomorrow, either; they may even be gone by then." Zazie said, casually.

"Why?"

"Like I said, we met them on our way." Zazie said; her face radiant with a droll and mischievous smile. "We—Vam, me and Pix that is—had a lot of fun playing with them but they didn't hold up very well. I was in a pretty good mood afterwards, too . . . until we found him."

"Do you mean . . ." Elfrida began.

". . . Bishop von Richter? Yes," Zazie said with a scowl. "Equis said he took care of him though."

"Dead?"

"I never thought to ask," Zazie said. "I had other things on my mind when he told me."

"Things?" Elfrida said.

"Yes," Zazie said cautiously, "I was thinking about eating him, the Bishop that is—well not him but his blood. It kind of bothered me, too; not because I wanted to but because my family might've disapproved. He did look tasty all tied up like that, though."

Elfrida paled as Zazie said, in such a cavalier tone, that she had thought about eating the Bishop and in the wave of cold darkness and feral hunger that passed between them, Elfrida remembered—once more—what her friend had said she had become and—once more—felt fear.

"I'm sorry, Elfrida, was that disturbing?" Zazie asked carefully.

Elfrida responded with a silent nod.

"It's my nature, now. It's what I am; I've accepted it—what choice do I have?" Zazie said without apology. "Please don't be afraid of or think ill of me."

Elfrida shook her head.

"Thank you for the kind lie, Lady Elfrida," Zazie chuckled, "but I can tell you're afraid of me, again—I guess we can't help it."

"Relax," Scout whispered in Elfrida's ear and became visible again: it startled her, she had forgotten he was there and then she felt a soothing presence. _I don't really share their appetites, Elfrida._ She heard Pix's voice distinctly in her mind. _I have to live with them though._ Elfrida heard Pix mentally chuckle.

Elfrida smiled, weakly.

I'm puzzled," Zazie amusingly began, trying to lift the shadow between them. "What did a harlot do to warrant personal guards?"

"It's because of some of the minor nobility," Elfrida answered, "who don't think Lady Wilhelmina is fit to succeed her husband but they won't openly act against her because there's her father to consider; he's pretty strong in these parts, as you know. Besides, they're cowards—all of them—unable to do more than whisper nasty gossip or spread viscous half-truths. They even think there is an unholy relationship between us—imagine that, huh?—and that I'm controlling her somehow. They've sought to unseat her by casting suspicion on me and the supposed power I have over her. At least I haven't been openly accused of witchcraft, yet, but there are a lot of unsavoury rumours swirling around and if Bishop von Richter had not lost his position we'd have been burned at the stake by now, I think. Father Reynard mentioned it but his vows prevent him from telling us much: all he can do is warn that we need to be discrete and wary. Thankfully, Mistress Kikka isn't so constrained and has told us much more. Hee, hee . . . some men don't think as they pillow-talk; besides, who'd believe there's a link between a brothel and a manor-house. We've found the rumours to be funny, actually, because they're not nearly as bad as the truth."

Elfrida giggled; her smile renewed and aglow.

"I have to agree with the priest," Zazie began, "and think you should be careful too. Is there anyone who knows about you and Lady Wilhelmina, other than Lorelei or your personal guards? You mentioned a fourth."

Suddenly, Zazie felt a shadow settle around Elfrida. The glowing smile she had, when she giggled, faded to a sad frown.

"What is it?" Pix asked.

"I think Wilhelmina may have done something terrible." Elfrida said quietly.

"What do you mean by 'terrible'?" Vam enquired.

"I'm not sure," Elfrida said. "The manor's head maid left suddenly; I can't believe it's not unrelated to me for a moment."

"Why?" Zazie asked.

"She was the other person who knew . . . you know, about us," Elfrida replied. "Sure, there are rumours and gossip amongst the staff but that's all they are, rumours and gossip, but she knew what we were doing. It didn't help that she never liked Wilhelmina, or that she now occupies her husband's seat, to begin with. I guess we should've thought about it but after our first time together we just collapsed and fell asleep and when she came to rouse Wilhelmina, the next morning, she found us sleeping together and nude. She had sharp eyes and a bitter tongue for me, always, and after seeing us, the flogger and my nightclothes lying on the carpet she forgot her place. 'Lady Wilhelmina, what are you doing?' she actually screamed and woke us. 'I know of the unholy acts you wreak upon yourself but it was not my place to say anything! You even soiled your good husband by having him do wicked things to satisfy that abhorrent hunger of yours! I hope God was merciful and forgave him for eating the foul fruit you tempted him with! I'm also not surprised that you'd let a vile whore, which you brought into my house, see you shame yourself or that you'd allow . . . this . . . this Jezebel to touch you in unnatural ways! You are inviting God's wrath upon this household like it were Sodom or Gomorrah! I will have no more of it—this wickedness and sin you wallow in—and I pray you'll be cast into the pit your burning soul has earned and deserves!'"

"Wilhelmina was furious—I could tell—but somehow remained calm." Elfrida continued. "She looked at the head maid and said, in a voice as cold as ice and as sharp as a sword, 'Know your place, fool, it is you I will have no more of! How dare you speak to me with such disrespect or speak of Lady Elfrida the way you did! You will never speak of this to anyone, ever—do you hear me! If I hear but the smallest rumour, ignited by your tongue, I will have it cut out or worse!' I was surprised and couldn't believe the change in Wilhelmina and, for all I didn't like the head maid (She was always unpleasant; barely containing the scorn she felt for me.) I felt a little sorry for her. I even trembled when my Lady spoke with such force and single-minded determination. It was then that I realized that Wilhelmina wasn't just the kind, thoughtful, noble that I thought she was but a woman of fierce will and strength. I think the head maid was surprised too because she bowed and meekly said, 'my Lady's will be done' before leaving.

"I'd hoped that that would've been the end of it but I'm pretty sure she spoke to a least some of the older staff because I began to get funny looks; they should've known better. Wilhelmina is not naïve to the antics of her manor staff, or their tongues for that matter, and a few days after the looks started the head maid was gone. The day after, Lorelei started working as my attendant and given a room by our chambers—much to chagrin of the remaining staff. Hee, hee . . . It's a lot nicer having Lorelei wake us because of the little bashful smile she has when she finds Wilhelmina and me lying naked in each other's arms."

"Do you think . . . you know . . . about the head maid?" Pix asked.

"I'm not going to ask," Elfrida replied, "I don't want to know."

"So," Zazie began, "it sounds like things are going well for the most part."

"I guess so," Elfrida agreed and giggled a little." Wilhelmina has even become less timid when we make love, of late."

"Do I need to know that?" Zazie teased.

Elfrida blushed and said, "I guess not."

"Less timid?" Pix piped in, her nature not allowing such a statement to pass without comment or curiosity.

"Pix!" Zazie and Vam exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'less timid'?" Pix ploughed on, regardless of her sister aspects' feelings.

"I don't know, I guess I mean that she no longer just lies there when we make love," Elfrida replied, her history betrayed by her nonchalance. "At first she seemed embarrassed and uncertain about things—can you believe her husband only ever kissed her once and that was during their wedding! She had never felt gentle passion or experiences sensations other than the rough treatment by her husband. She never truly learned how to make love or had anyone touch her the way I do. Thankfully—for me, for sure—she is slowly abandoning her ideas of clean and unclean and although her lips remain reserved and refuse to wander to places that my lips will go; her fingers have begun to rove without fear or favour. I'm really happy because it's like watching a flower grow and blossom and the anticipation I feel for the day when her lips hesitate no longer feels good too."

"I'm glad for you Elfrida," Zazie said. "I hope things continue to work out for you two but my time is almost up and I should return to where I belong now. I'll try to visit again, sometime, but don't watch for me and please continue seeing mom too: I'm sure she appreciates it."

"Does that mean you have to leave?" Elfrida asked.

"I've done what I came to do," Zazie replied. "It was a surprising and happy thing to see you, too, but as I walked through town I realized that, for all this is home, I feel like the outsider I've become. My place is elsewhere just as yours is now beside your Lady; if I were to stay I fear I'd come between you. No, it's better that I remain dead to all but you because if I returned my presence would soon become unwelcome and draw the attention of the Church. You don't want that and no matter how good his soldiers are, Wilhelmina's father can not stand against the Church."

"Please stay," Elfrida almost plead "at least for a few days."

"Once more you've forgotten what I am," Zazie began. "Let me remind you."

Zazie unwound the spells woven to hide her aura and allowed the full presence of her being to be felt by Elfrida. The night became darker and syrupy cold filled the places between the gravestones. Scout fluttered from Elfrida's shoulder as the young woman collapsed, her legs sapped of the strength and will to remain standing. Her body quaked as an ice-like fist clutched her heart, freezing her from the inside, and the only thing she was aware of was the black glow, which seemed to surround the creature called Zazie.

"Whoa!" Scout exclaimed, almost joining Elfrida on the ground.

Scout felt heavy, his wings barely keeping him aloft, as Zazie's dark presence threatened to swallow him. He had never felt it like this or this strong and, surprisingly, it terrified him. Only once in his life, when—as a mere bud, fresh from his Motherling—a large crow had tried to eat him, had he been this afraid. Scout shook violently but he knew he had to control himself and, with all the force he could muster, he managed to focus on only one thing.

"- stop!" He commanded.

The power of her true name echoed through Zazie's mind, like it echoed through the cemetery, and forced her to withdraw her aura and rebind it but its essence was different and incredibly strong. She fought with herself and, needing her whole being, pulled her aspects from their effigies. They fell to the ground, like lifeless dolls, and joined the battle for control. They forced the blackness to submit but the effort was more than she could bear. Zazie collapsed from exhaustion but, even after all her effort, some of her dark aura still oozed from her being. She laid; a limp pile between graves, on ground she should've been buried in but for a twist of fate.

Elfrida slowly emerged from the black abyss, which had swallowed her, and through an eerie haze of ethereal gossamer—whether real or imagined she couldn't tell—her dim eyes watched Pix and Vam fall to the ground. Shaking, she forced herself to look at Zazie and saw that her friend's expression looked fraught with painful concentration. That there was a battle waging inside her lithe friend, she knew, and she could do nothing. Elfrida watched helplessly, as the struggle climaxed, and the creature called Zazie collapsed to the ground beside her. Fearful of the creature but drawn to her friend, Elfrida reached for the still form of the girl who had been her sister.

"Elfrida no!" Scout exclaimed.

Elfrida heard his command and almost stopped but, stronger still, was her concern for her fallen friend. She touched the deathly silent figure lying before her and felt something pull at her essence as if binding her to another's will. The darkness lifted and, in the silent presence of the consecrated dead, Elfrida sat and pulled Zazie's limp form into her arms. Everything became clear; she would protect her sister. Willingly, she'll slit her throat and let her sister drink: she would join Zazie and walk with her sister into forever; joyously taking part in any abhorrence demanded of her. Elfrida was going to give herself—mind, body and soul—to Zazie so that she could feel her lover's touch even if it was cruel.

"Damn." Scout muttered. "How do you feel Elfrida?"

"Weak but otherwise fine," Elfrida answered and with deep concern asked, "what happened to Zazie?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," Scout said, "I've sent for help but the people we need are still back at the carriage. They can move fast but they will need some time to get here."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Scout told her.

"Would it help," her words sounded breathless with excitement, "if I gave her my blood?"

Stunned, Scout stared at the young woman holding Zazie gently, yet firmly, in her arms. In an immodest turn of events, he saw that Elfrida was caressing Zazie's lifeless form with fingers so bold that it was almost enough to make a pixie blush and Scout could tell, without a doubt, Elfrida was becoming incredibly aroused.

"Elfrida," he softly said, "do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes," she replied dreamily.

"Damn." Scout muttered again as he reached out with his mind, hoping to sense the approaching aid.

"Do you think she'll like my blood?" Elfrida said without thought to the words.

"I'm sure," was all he could say. _Come on. Come on,_ he thought impatiently.

"She's so beautiful." Elfrida whispered and her thoughts were conjuring images of being bound and ravaged by Zazie before the young vampire ripped her open and drank her blood. Elfrida softly moaned.

_Geeze, I though Equis got it bad._ Scout thought as he looked at Elfrida; the young woman was breathing heavily. _I can actually feel her excitement building,_ he thought. _If they don't get here soon I'm going to have to find a way to restrain Elfrida. If I let her continue like this, she'll hate herself._

"Damn." He muttered for a third time and then felt two familiar approaching auras. _Whoa, they are moving fast,_ he thought.

"Elfrida, our friends are almost here," he said. "It's going to be hard for you but please try to remain calm with all you're about to see."

Elfrida's attention was entirely devoted to the young woman in her arms and Scout's eyes looked to the sky. In the distance, a green glow became bigger and brighter as it approached. The glow, almost blinding against the dark cemetery night, settled beside Scout before dissolving into Healer: she looked very worried. She closed her eyes and concentrated; the dark ooze, leaking from Zazie, disappeared.

"What happened?" An angry voice questioned.

The sound of a woman's voice drew Elfrida from her enraptured gaze and she became aware of more than the supple form lying lifelessly in her arms. Looking up, she saw a winged creature standing beside Scout; it looked like a larger version of the pixie but this one was, without doubt, female. She was faintly green with long green hair and emerald eyes that sparkled like gems and, for all the creature's lack of stature (she would've only reached, at best, the height of her chest had Elfrida been standing) it radiated ancient power. She didn't know who the newcomer was but Elfrida was not going to give up her Zazie without a fight. She was going to protect her love and, fumbling with the scabbard, Elfrida awkwardly drew Zazie's sword and pointed it at the winged demon.

"Who's this?" The winged thing said, looking at the young woman pointing the sword.

"She's Elfrida." Scout answered.

"Oh . . . this is Elfrida. Why is she here?" It asked.

"Accident, I guess." Scout replied.

_Why does she know my name?_ Elfrida silently asked herself. _It doesn't matter; that succubus will not have my Zazie._ She tried to brandish the sword in a threatening manner but the only reward for her efforts was a smile from the green demon.

"Hello, Elfrida, I am Healer." The creature politely said. "I'm here to help."

Elfrida didn't lower the sword.

"Hmm . . ." The thing called Healer sounded thoughtful. "It seems we've got a problem here. Would you please lower the sword my dear, I have no intention of harming either you or Zazie."

Elfrida remained stoic and unmoving as the creature called Healer intently stared at her.

"That's some bond between them," Healer said to Scout, "much stronger than the one that existed between her and Equis. I'm not sure but I'd say that their shared history resulted in the manifesting of this very strong thread indeed; I won't be able to break it without killing Zazie."

"What can you do?"

"Perhaps I can weaken it a little," Healer replied, "but it'll be hard without knowing Elfrida a little better first. May I look into your mind, young lady?"

Elfrida answered with a scowl.

"This is troublesome but, very well then, it would be rude to enter without permission," Healer continued, "and obviously Zazie is in no state to reply. Besides, I don't want to intrude there unless I must. How 'bout you Scout, can you shed a little light on our young friend here?"

"Take a look, Healer." Scout replied.

Elfrida listened to the odd exchange without really understanding it. Her only thought was to protect Zazie and she was so focused on Healer and Scout that she didn't notice when someone came up behind her. In a flash, something strong seized her arm and the sword was taken from her grasp. It clanged loudly when it hit the cobbles of the pathway.

"Thanks Equis." Healer said. "That solves one problem. By the way, where's Caster?"

"She was checking on your handy work at the gates." He replied.

"I'm glad, I hit them a lot harder than I meant too, in my haste." Healer said.

"Who's the girl?" Equis asked.

"She's Elfrida," Healer answered. "Elfrida, this is Equis. He's actually usually very gentle but he didn't take kindly to your swordsmanship. He might be a bit jealous too; you're holding Zazie in a surprisingly intimate manner."

Jealous, Elfrida thought, what did she mean by that? Who is this man and what unspeakable things has he done to my Zazie? Elfrida stared at the man and if looks could kill he would surely have died. She glowered and refused to take her eyes from him; she tightened her protective grip on Zazie.

"That's some grip you've got on Zazie there." A voice tinkled, bell-like, in her ears. "Is she able to breath? Not that it matters too much."

Elfrida, startled, looked towards the voice and saw a bird-sized creature hovering within arms reach. In the cold night air, it shimmered and sparkled with mesmerizing light and cast dancing shadows between the graves. Fearing for Zazie and herself, Elfrida tightened her grip on her friend's flaccid form and warily eyed the little creature. It was a female version of Scout but, where Scout looked serious, this little one held an air of playful mischief surrounding her. It smiled at her and, for all its small size, surprisingly beguiling.

"Who's the girl?" It asked and Scout snorted in amusement.

"She's Elfrida." Equis answered.

"Hi, I'm Caster." The pixie said to Elfrida in a tone that was unmistakably friendly and almost child-like.

Elfrida felt Caster's eyes studying her intensely and for a moment felt naked in the creatures gaze. An unbelievable sense of power radiated from the little being and it left Elfrida feeling very small, indeed. Scared, Elfrida knew that she couldn't protect her Zazie; even if she still had the sword, she instinctively knew that if this creature desired it could crush her at a moments notice and, Elfrida sensed, wouldn't really care if she did either.

"Who . . . Who . . . Who are you?" She stammered. "You're . . . you're not going to hurt us are you?"

"I'm Healer, I'm a fairy." Healer began. "He's Equis, he's an incarnate spirit being and Caster is, as you can obviously tell, a pixie." Caster waved playfully. "Believe me, we're here to help but we're running out of time; we must get Zazie home before sunrise."

Elfrida knew she couldn't fight the creatures but she refused to let her Zazie go. Resigned, she slackened her grip but continued to hold her friend, not wanting her lying on the cold ground. Tears flooded her eyes as Elfrida began to silently cry.

"There, there dear." Healer said softly. "We won't hurt you or Zazie please believe me when I say we're here to help. If it makes you feel better, you can continue holding Zazie like that; I don't want her to catch cold lying on the ground anyways."

Caster's stifled giggle drew Elfrida's attention but she didn't understand what the pixie found funny. Her eyes turned back to Healer who offered her a cryptic smile in response.

"I've suppressed her aura," Healer began, "but I'll need help maintaining the seal as we take her back to the vale."

"Is she in any danger?" Scout asked.

"I don't think so," Healer replied, "it looks like she was unable to vent the excess magic that rushed in when she dropped her shield and with her nine pathways I can't imagine what that torrent would be like: it's not surprising she was overwhelmed. By the way, why did she drop it?"

"Um . . ." Elfrida began and then stopped.

"Yes?" Healer said.

"I guess it's my fault," Elfrida meekly replied. "She was showing me why she couldn't come home with me."

"You were able to touch her after feeling that!" Caster exclaimed. "I'm surprised, very surprised, that a mortal could after that. You must really love her to be able to overcome the fear her black nature instils."

"She's . . . she's my sister." Elfrida managed, "She was always there for me; how could I leave her."

"I'm glad to hear that," Healer said, "but have you got any idea about the circumstance you've found yourself in?"

"What do you mean?" Elfrida asked, calming down at last.

"You are her slave now." Healer simply stated. "When you touched her you were enthralled. Is defence thing, she doesn't' know she's doing it and, if she was awake, could tell you to do anything and you'd happily obey. Even if she ordered you to impale yourself, you'd do it and die in blissful agony; loving every moment of it. That is how much power she has over you right now. Ask Equis, he understands."

"Bu . . . but she wouldn't do that, would she?" Elfrida said as she looked at the still form of the girl in her arms.

"No," Healer said, "Zazie was incompletely sired by her second mother; she maintained all that she was before her death because of that. You—of all people—know what type of person she was and still is. Be thankful."

Elfrida smiled weakly and said, "I am"

Healer smiled warmly at Elfrida and said, "We've very little time and must get her home—the sun is not her friend, anymore. I'm sorry I've got to ask you this Equis but we have no choice."

"I understand," Equis replied, his tone breathless.

Healer, Scout and Caster noticed it and so did Elfrida but Elfrida didn't understand why. There was something in his voice that tugged at her heart and his expression seemed eager as he stepped forward. She hugged her friend firmly one last time and then offered Zazie's lifeless form to the man before her. He lifted her gently from her arms and Elfrida felt a tingle. In a brief flash she felt connected to the man called Equis and their minds shared intimate desires for things they wanted to do for and with their Zazie. With their innermost thoughts and feelings laid bare the two wove a tapestry that caused their cheeks to redden as they exchanged shy but knowing smiles.

"Do we want to know what you two are thinking?" Caster teased as alert as always to those types of things.

"Quiet you!" Scout playfully commanded as Equis hefted Zazie from Elfrida's arms.

"Very well then," Healer began, "let's get her out of here. Scout and Caster please help Equis; keep to the shadows and do what is necessary to keep from being seen. I'll be along shortly but I need to speak with Elfrida a little first."

"Yes Healer," Equis replied before stepping into the dark.

Healer's eyes watched warily until she could no longer see her friends through the dark night between the gravestones and then turned to Elfrida, who was picking herself up off the ground. Hesitantly, the young woman reached for the two doll-like figures lying on the ground nearby and picked them up. She looked at them and smiled.

"They look just like her." Elfrida said softly and handed them to Healer.

"Elfrida," Healer said clearly.

"Yes?" Elfrida replied warily.

"Once the distance between you and Zazie increases you will feel your bind weaken." Healer said. "It will not disappear entirely and if she summons you, you will be compelled to go to her. As you can imagine this poses a few problems for us and for you but we will try to resolve them. I would like you to forget about tonight—not that I think you can—and return to your life. Perhaps, in time, this will become like the memory of a dream; even so, please speak of this to no one. It will do you no good and perhaps great harm; I sense that you have enough rumours floating around and that you won't want to add anything else to that mix."

Elfrida nodded.

"As to your two guards," Healer began, "they will wake when you reach them. They won't know that they were unconscious or have any memory of what happened to them. Keep it like that and return home with them."

Elfrida nodded again and said, "Will I ever see her again?"

Healer smiled kindly, "I don't know, perhaps. I'm trusting you with a grave secret and, respecting Zazie's love for you, I will not tamper with your memories. I also want to warn you that if you bring us harm we will not take a forgiving approach. Zazie may have told you that we're not 'good'; believe her. If you must talk to someone, keep it to your lover but warn her, too. Good bye Elfrida, perhaps we shall meet again, someday."

As her words faded, so too did the creature called Healer; Elfrida was alone.


	29. A Full Moon's Dawning

**XXIX—A Full Moon's Dawning**

In the beginning, God created the heaven and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and chaos was upon the face of the deep. And darkness reigned over the chaos that became the wool of creation. Then God said, 'Let there be light' and there was light. And light was born of the chaos. And it came to pass, after the creation of light, that the chaos was shorn again and given unto the spinner and spun; then unto the loom and woven to become the tapestry. And the tapestry was the foundation of the world and life was its dye of meaning. And chaos was banished from the weave, leaving order to reign over creation. But the chaos, likened unto a lamb, lived on; its wool remained to be shorn, to be spun, to be woven anew into different worlds. And in those worlds, so too was chaos banished, leaving order to sire new life and new ideas. But—between worlds—the maelstrom of entropy reduced all things to darkness and chaos but, struggling against the torrent, a dim spark—a solitary soul—fought the current.

**-}{- **

Through a black velvet sky, streamers of airy light flickered against a background of glittering diamonds strewn randomly across heavens that lay beyond a window, which framed a silent silhouette. The glowing ribbons and twinkling points danced in celestial harmony against a mimicking sky that shared none of the bitter chill of reality and the silhouette knew, had he been inside, he would've been cold but Equis was glad he was outside and glad that she was too.

_Inside and outside,_ Equis waxed oddly philosophically, he thought._ I'd never really thought about it before. I guess her young eyes see wonders I've ignored for years. _He glanced over his shoulder and smiled although his heart remained heavy. _Inside and outside,_ he thought. _I remember talking about it. 'So,'_ he recalled her saying as he pictured her earnest face, _'we're in a vale that exists inside a carriage but outside of reality. So, what's inside is outside and what's outside is inside. Equis, will I ever get used to this?'_ It was one of many memories, he shared and cherished with her. _How quick you've become an important part of my life. Please wake soon, Zazie; I miss you_.

He looked back to the sky, wound nearly two weeks beyond their return, and impatiently waited for moonrise. Equis knew she was running out of time and, with tonight marking the natal of the full moon; she probably had only until its mortis, three nights hence, to wake. Healer had made no promises that Zazie might wake with tonight's moonrise and, unfortunately, reasonably certain that, if not, there would be little hope of her waking at all. Even knowing all this Equis remained optimistic but through worried eyes, he looked back at the bed. Zazie was still as still as death; only her hair fluttering ever so slightly in a gentle zephyr showed any signs of life. He allowed his gaze to wander a little further; to the three Zazie dolls lying lifelessly on a nearby table. He had cared for them with the same tenderness and attention he had relished on their parent and hoped to see them happily flying again. Seeing no change, Equis returned his eyes to the sky beyond the window.

Equis had remained beside 'his' Zazie ever since carrying her home and laying her ever so carefully on Healer's bed. The fairy had kept telling him not to loose fate. That Zazie would wake and be fine. _'She remains warm. Her heart's beating, albeit slowly, but beating all the same,' _he remembered Healer's comforting words. _'Once the excess magic is purged from her pathways, she'll be fine; it's just going to take some time.'_ He knew this but the deathly stillness, hanging in the air with its heavy and sticky presence, was neither comforting nor hopeful. _The air of a tomb,_ he thought, knowing that in Zazie's case it was literally true and would remain so until she woke.

Equis waited.

His eyes continued studying the Eastern sky, which rested upon the craggy wall that was the visible edge of the vale. Unseen in the dark, the ring of the precipice gave this place the illusion of existing in some mountain valley, somewhere: their own Shangri-La, truly excluding all but the most worthy_. This is our place—mine and Zazie's and maybe one other's; the others are nothing but the relentless din of annoying insects; buzzing in my ears._ Equis thought, vehemently, before feeling appalled. _That's the enchantment talking,_ he knew. _It's much stronger this time, too,_ he thought. _I wonder if it's because I have feelings I didn't have last time. I wonder; will the mistress send me to pick up my sister so that we might serve her fully?_ His thoughts triggered crisp, amorous, images that rolled through his mind like memories, as he pictured Elfrida and him performing acts for their mistress that would make Caster uncomfortable. _What!_ Equis thought and shook carnal fog from his mind. _No! . . . No! . . . No! . . . I must control myself, this is not the time for thoughts like this, _he chastised himself, _but part of me—the part that knows I'm enthralled—wants to, too. I'm utterly hopeless, aren't I?_ Returning his attention to the sky, Equis waited still.

**-}{-**

I have been rent asunder and remade from the threads, which remain of my spirit. I am the metal of a sword—I have been melted and re-forged; I am the same and yet I am not. I existed yesterday. I exist today. I exist tomorrow but my existence is insubstantial; held together by the willpower flowing from the fountainhead of my soul. Drawn together, I feel myself called forth from the maelstrom. My spirit races, beckoned by a summons that I neither hear nor know from wench it comes.

**-}{-**

Finally, a white smile-like arch glowed against the night sky as the moon's dawn rose behind the curved cliff of the vale. With the arrival of the first moonbeams, Zazie began to stir and the sound of sheets rustling drew Equis' attention. The faint sound, after days of crypt-like silence, echoed like thunder in the dark room but Equis welcomed the intrusion and was glad that his solitary vigil might soon be over. He walked to the bed and for the first time, in what had felt like a lifetime, his lips remembered how to smile. He looked upon her first stirrings, with happy concern, not caring that her movements looked oddly unnatural; coming, as it were, from a body that appeared as still as death in all other ways. It was motion and that was all he cared about, after she had been corpse-like for the better part of two weeks.

With the moon's rise, her motions lost the peaceful stirrings of slumber and Zazie began to thrash on the bed. Her mouth opened and closed, like a fish freshly drawn from water, and her urgent need commanded Equis to his masters' aid. Her hunger rose in waves so powerful that Equis felt them as his own and, within, they stoked a fire utterly devoid of chaste. His master's need fed his ardour and his body ached for a release: a release, which could only be satisfied by offering himself to her need. With neither thought nor hesitation, Equis drew his knife and deeply scribed his arm. Wracked by exquisite pain, resounding with pleasure—because it was for her—Equis offered his wound to her. The first crimson drop touched her lips and her mouth opened to accept his gift. He felt her tongue explore the deep cut and with it, his body exploded rapturously leaving him light-headed.

As if a babe suckling, Zazie insatiably drew from the wound and, as more of his blood passed her lips, Equis' heart pounded against his ribs. Pressure built in his body and ecstasy spiralled beyond his experience. Feeling as if he might burst; his mind clouded to all sensations but pleasure and as the bliss sapped him of his strength, Equis dropped to his knees. Through ragged breath, he gulped air as each passing moment stoked his passion and fuelled his hunger until nothing remained but a feral heat. With his awareness utterly fixed upon his master, he joined her; and together they rode wave crests of ardour on a storm tossed sea of passion. As one, they reached crescendo and the accompanying spasms separated them; leaving Equis light headed. As his issue cooled uncomfortably, Equis collapsed beside her.

"Was if good for you?" A voice teased from the other side of the room.

Equis' body felt like lead but he raised his head and looked toward the sound. A shadow stood by the door and, for all he could not see them; he felt eyes cryptically gazing at him. The shadow stepped forward and, in the subdued light of Healer's home, the lithe fairy's face became visible; she was smiling.

"Wa . . . Was what good?" He stammered as he virtually leapt to his feet.

Equis' tone and face reminded Healer of a child getting caught doing something naughty and he fidgeted embarrassedly as she approached. Obviously uncomfortable, Equis tried and failed to hide his obvious and undiminished excitement. His meagre attempt at presenting a calm façade would have been amusing, had events not been so dyer, but for now she ignored it. Instead, she focused her gaze and concern on the young woman lying on the bed. Healer sighed with relief; Zazie looked neither pale nor unnaturally still but merely asleep—a natural sleep, thankfully—now. She examined her young friend further and, although Zazie's chest neither rose nor fell with the steady rhythm of breath; the sight of her licking the last of Equis' blood from her lips was enough to purge her of concern.

With her ward now showing signs of peaceful slumber, Healer turned her attention to Equis and the ugly gash on his arm. She closed the distance between them and, surprisingly rough for the fairy, took Equis' arm. She studied the still bleeding cut and frowned before wiping the wound from his arm with a simple stroke of her hand.

"I wish you had waited," she clucked at Equis, "you might've bled to death had I not come to check on you two just now. Next time you want to feed her, don't cut so deep but I suppose you weren't really thinking about it, where you? "

Equis shook his head.

"From the look of you, and the musky scent lingering in the air, I'd say you were richly rewarded but don't make a habit of it." She nonchalantly said.

Equis turned crimson.

"So innocent for one so old," Healer observed as she studied the man by Zazie's bedside, "but I guess I shouldn't be surprised; after all, you're the only one without a pair and, on top of that, you've been enchanted again but you know that too."

"It's . . . It's different this time." Equis muttered under his breath.

"Different?" Healer said, having clearly heard him. "That shouldn't surprise you. Even after releasing you, your feelings for her never really faded, if anything, they've grown. With Zazie's alluring and instinctual defence when she is defenceless—a power that I've almost succumbed to—she protects herself flawlessly: you lose before you know there is a struggle. I'm glad we don't need to worry about her but Zazie's strength may prove our undoing."

"What do you mean?"

"An outsider can find us now and we can't hide from her." Healer replied.

"Elfrida?"

"Yes," Healer answered. "That young human may not know it but if she wants to find Zazie, she can: all she has to do is focus on her feelings and she will find our young friend here. This is the first time that there is a trail a normal human could follow. As long as Zazie is here—and the bond between her and Elfrida remains—there is a signpost pointing to our location and existence. This will have to be addressed and corrected ere we leave this place or we will have to leave Zazie behind."

Equis paled and exclaimed, "We can't leave Zazie; I won't have it! There must be another way or I won't go anywhere and you can't go anywhere without me."

Healer frowned. "The easiest thing to do is kill Elfrida; that will solve our troubles."

"Kill!" Equis shouted. "We can't kill my sister!"

Healer smiled at his outburst but her attention was drawn to the sudden agitated restlessness of the sleeping Zazie. _Interesting,_ she thought. _It appears she is, at some level, aware of what I just said and is responding to the threat to her servant, Elfrida. I wonder; did Elfrida feel it too? I'll speak to Seeker later but I'd better reassure Equis, now._

"You know better than that, Equis." Healer looked back at Equis and soothed, "we'd never do something like that and you know it, too. I'm surprised by your response, though. I wouldn't think your need to protect your master would include a need to protect her servant. Your connection to Zazie, as it is now, is such that your feelings for Elfrida are one with your lover's."

Hearing the word 'lover' brought a fresh flush to Equis' cheeks and his eyes were drawn to the sleeping girl on the bed.

"Worry not, Equis." Healer said gently. "We'll just have Zazie free Elfrida, before we go, or—perhaps—we could invite her along. What do you say? That would relieve you from the labour of being Zazie's only snack. I'm sure you three would have fun and Caster would get a new toy, too."

A strange mixture of relief, excitement, jealousy and desire collided within Equis, as thoughts of the later solution brought vivid images in his mind. He looked with non-belief as Healer smiled provocatively, as if sharing his thoughts, but realised his old friend was teasing him.

"Still, I don't think your 'sister' would be happy being the only mortal amongst the ageless, would she?" Healer said.

Equis smiled weakly.

"She's sleeping normally—well, normal for her anyways." Healer said of the non-breathing and lifeless figure on the bed. "You should get some rest, have a bath or something to eat; you can't let your master see you so dishevelled when she wakes."

"But she might still be hungry." Equis protested.

"It's fine, I'll feed her if need be." Healer said. "Now go."

He felt a stab jealousy but submitted to her command. Equis turned and, through subdued light, walked across the room. With one last longing gaze at his sleeping master, his broad back vanished into the night beyond Healer's door.

Alone, but for the silent form of the sleeping girl on her bed, Healer sighed with relief and looked out the window. The moon, having fully risen, hung as if framed by the casement and the black velvet sky. Its full face never seemed to move but the slow advance of a moonbeam marked the passage of time as Healer, strange as it were for a Fae, pondered fate. _Fate,_ she scoffed mentally. _What grand design is there that would cast an innocent child as a monster, to be ever separated from her kind? What architect, thrusts immortality on a young woman and then leaves her as if dead in some forsaken corner of some dark forest but for the chance passage of helpful strangers? If this is what human's call fate then the universe is truly cruel, indeed._ Healer sighed again but a faint smile softened her face and her eyes fell, once more, upon the sleeping girl.

"Who will you be when you wake this time?" Healer asked quietly of the sleeping girl. "Will you be the Zazie we know or someone else? Have you been robbed of your memories or will they remain to connect you and your past? Will you awaken to your strange pseudo and twilight life with the courage needed to carry you into tomorrow?"

Silent moments passed as the relentless streamers of moonlight lit dust, which hung lazily in the air. Healer absently amused herself by setting the particles dancing with a gentle flutter of her wings and tried to follow one speck, one lone mote; as she waited for Zazie to wake.

"What a troublesome child you've become," she muttered, maternally, as light finally reached Zazie's sleeping face.

**-}{-**

Pink, the black world had become pink but her eyes fought the call of awareness. Prideful, the ersatz vampire Zazie refused to be at the mercy of insignificant things like eyelids and commanded them open. A blurry haze welcomed her first sight but it cleared and the world beyond her eyes came into focus. Golden wood reflected golden light as confusion accompanied her first sight. _Squirrel nobility,_ she thought; then mentally smiled with the memory of another waking. _I'm home,_ she realised as her mind reassembled her memories, _but how did I get here? What happened?_

"Properly living dead once more I see," a voice said with a gentle tone, "much better than the dead dead you've been for awhile now, I'd say. Equis will be ecstatic, I'm sure; still, I hope he won't need to change his pants again."

Zazie turned her head and saw Healer's smile: the fairy was almost glowing in happiness. The upturned crescent of her lips, against the faint green of her skin, was a welcome and contagious sight. It warmed her and Zazie, her face thawing from an icy death mask, remembered how to smile. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but words remained soundless on her moving lips.

"Breathe." Healer softly reminded.

Zazie—looking endearingly childlike as she flashed a tiny embarrassed smile—followed Healer's advice and drank in a great gulp of air. She felt her chest rise and fall in proper rhythm as her body remembered how to breathe.

Feeling refreshed and alive once more, Zazie said, "W . . . what happened?"

"We think" Healer began, "that you became overwhelmed by the sudden surge of magic as you unwound your containment spells. Elfrida was definitely impressed and then some. "

"I . . . I don't really remember."

"I'm certain," Healer replied with a smile, "but—rest assured—if your goal was to terrify your friend you succeeded, admirably, but not for the reason you might think."

"I just wanted her to understand why I couldn't stay: I didn't intend to terrify her."

Healer felt Zazie's concern and said, "She knows that, Zazie, but your reckless attempt at convincing her has caused us some trouble."

"Trouble? Wh . . . What sort of trouble?" Zazie said and quickly sat.

She regretted it immediately as her action set the room spinning but the room steadied and a gentle zephyr caressed her breasts. The sheet, which had covered her, crumpled to her lap but whatever modesty she might've felt was eclipsed by concern for her friends.

"We were forced to reveal ourselves to an outsider so that we might retrieve you." Healer replied in a reassuring manner. "Truthfully, I'm not sure what scared her most: your collapse or the arrival of strange and mythical creatures."

Zazie looked confused. "What strange and mystical creatures?"

Unable to contain herself, after such an innocent question, Healer erupted into laughter. She fought to contain herself but, after all that had happened since the new moon, laughter was a needed tonic. Eventually, Healer found composure and wiped mirth-induced tears from her eyes before returning her attention to her young friend.

"Such a marvellous child," she said lovingly. "Your ability to accept things as they are is astounding. You must understand, Zazie, you were nothing but a simple human—a mere blink of an eye, as it were, to us—a short while ago. In that blink you've forgotten about the strangeness of your circumstance or the people you live with. The way you accept things is not human but you were born of humanity and human experience."

Zazie looked puzzled.

"We spoke of this before, I thought you understood;" Healer replied before seeing Zazie's questioning eyes. "I guess not. You're unique—well I thought you were, until I met Elfrida that is."

"Elfrida?"

"Yes," Healer replied. "Elfrida, surprisingly, shares this trait. I think it must have something to do with you and your mother before you. Both of you seemed to have had an inhuman influence over the people closest to you and the person closest to you both was Elfrida. She may not be your sister by blood but she sure is by spirit and, because of that, sees things for what they are. Elfrida accepts what her senses tell her is real and was more surprised—as opposed to unbelieving or frightened, that is—when Caster, Scout, Equis and I were forced to reveal ourselves."

"Revealed yourselves!" Zazie exclaimed. "You mean Elfrida saw you?"

"What choice did we have?" Healer said. "We couldn't very well leave you to the tender mercies of The Church, could we?"

"The Church?"

"Yes, one way or another, you would have ended up with The Church." Healer explained. "No matter how hard Elfrida or Lady Wilhelmina might've tried to hide you, The Church would've found out about you. The Inquisition is particularly good at discovering secrets; it's the only talent they truly possess. In fact, they find secrets were none exist and if you think that Pfalzgrafenweiler is far enough away to avoid their eyes, think again. Remember, Pfalzgrafenweiler expelled their duly appointed bishop: this, in its self, is enough to draw their attention and ire. We couldn't very well leave them with more fuel for their sacrificial pyres and you would have been one hefty and dry log had you remained. What we did was as much for us as it was for them or you and we still have a serious problem that must be addressed."

Zazie's stomach growled loudly and the sound brought another thankful smile to Healer's lips. Without being asked, she summoned a plate of sweet cakes and a pitcher of cool water. They appeared in the air and, without invitation, Zazie began ravenously devouring the food. The sight of the young woman's voracious appetite made Healer very happy. As her young friend ate, the fairy fluttered across the room, lit upon the bed and sat comfortably beside the young woman. Healer waited.

One by one, the cakes vanished until only one remained. Zazie humbly offered the last to the fairy; she declined with a simple shake of her head. Setting the tray aside, Zazie took a refreshing drink of water before silently inviting Healer to finish her tale.

"Feeling better now?" Healer asked.

Zazie nodded and said with concern, "You mentioned a serious problem."

"You've enchanted Equis again," Healer said simply, "Not that I think he really minds though."

"I'll free him as soon as I see him." Zazie assured.

"I know you will," Healer said, "and you should do something nice for him, too; he's barely left your side for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Zazie exclaimed. "I've been asleep for two weeks."

"Well, not quit two weeks but you get the general idea." Healer mention offhandedly. "Equis was beside himself; fussing and worrying and clucking like a mother hen."

Amusement raised the corners of her mouth as she pictured Equis as a mother hen; then felt bad for it. _After all, _she thought, _it only shows that he cares. I should be happy._

"I didn't mean to worry him, or anyone else for that matter." Zazie's earnestly assured.

"We know dear." Healer reassured.

"I've caused so much trouble for everyone, I'm really, really sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Zazie." Healer firmly said. "We chose to pick you up, we chose to nurse you back to health and we chose to let you live with us. Those were our choices and we imposed our choices on you; we even stole your name. We never asked for your consent and—when we did ask you to make a choice—we had you in a position with little: no, I shouldn't say little. We left you with virtually no choice whatsoever."

"I could've said no." Zazie said.

"No sane creature would've said no." Healer emphasized. "If you had said no we would've had to ask ourselves if you were mad and whether we should let a mad creature wander free. Once we intervened with fate—for lack of a better term—we became responsible for your future. I think we would've have killed you, if you'd said no, because that would've been proof of madness; it would've been easier for us to dispose of a weak you than face the strong you, you'd eventually become."

Zazie felt the colour drain from her face and felt sick; having lived with these beings, she knew Healer spoke the truth. _'We are not good'_ she distinctly remembered being told; she had said as much to Elfrida when her old friend had asked her to stay in Pfalzgrafenweiler. Zazie smiled weakly at the fairy.

"Now," Healer began, "we need to see if you are the same 'you' you were before you went to Pfalzgrafenweiler."

"I think I am." Zazie said honestly.

"We'll see," Healer teased good heartedly. "Are you all still there?"

"If you mean . . ." Zazie began.

". . . that our aspects are still here . . ." Vam continued.

". . . then, most certainly, we are." Pix finished.

"We have no intention of leaving, thank you very much." Zazie said in tertiary.

The chorus of three voices—_no, not three voices,_ Healer reconsidered,_ but the same voice using three different intonations in the same breath_—from the young woman never ceased to amaze her and hearing Zazie speak in tertiary reminded Healer how strange this girl truly was. _Did Elfrida understand what Zazie was?_ Healer silently asked. _Do we?_

"How do you feel?" Healer asked.

"We feel tired but not tired." Zazie spoke again in tertiary. "It's sort of hard to explain but, otherwise, we feel well. We do feel a little grimy and sticky, too. We wouldn't mind taking a bath."

Healer smiled and said, "Feel free to use my bath then but—before that—can you check the connections with your aspect effigies?"

Zazie nodded, returned her head to the pillow and closed her eyes. As soon as they closed, three pixies sized dolls fluttered to life. Each, after a brief—almost cat-like—stretch, took wing from the bedside table and fluttered about the room. As Vam and Pix played in and around the warm golden flames on the hearth, Zaz flapped her way back to the bedside. She folded her angle-like wings against her back and collapsed lifelessly on the table; Zazie opened her eyes and sat up again.

"We are connected," Zazie said unnecessarily as two of her aspects continued to chase one another, playfully.

"I'm sure that will make Caster happy too." Healer said. "She's been so gloomy of late—I guess Scout can't keep her satisfied by himself. By the way, you need to apology to Caster, too: she felt it was her fault because she wasn't with you—not that I think it would've mattered."

Zazie looked aghast.

"I . . . I'm really, really sorry," Zazie stammered as tears welled in her eyes. "I've been so much trouble to you. I . . . I shouldn't have gone to Pfalzgrafenweiler; I was just being selfish."

"Sometimes it's alright to be a little selfish," Healer tried to mollify her young friend, "especially when it comes to important things. I'm sure you needed to say your goodbyes before you could move on and, as for Caster, I was only teasing about that. She may be childlike and playful on the surface but she's mature and wise inside. Besides, she's old enough to handle a little worry and it won't hurt her either."

"Who's mature and wise and old enough? Not me I hope" Caster chimed, mischievously child-like, from the window. "My wings felt like they were burning: you weren't talking about me, were you?"

"I'm really, really sorry Caster." Zazie earnestly said.

"Don't worry, Zazie," Caster said happily. "I'm fine—we all are. What happened wasn't your fault at all. If anything, it was mine: had I been there I could've rewoven your protection spells, immediately. You weren't ready to react to the flux of raw magic coursing through your pathways. When I consider the amount of magic, you can tap from The Source and Nature I should've realized what could happen. Besides, even I'd even have trouble controlling such excess."

"But . . . but," Zazie started.

"No buts," Caster said sternly. "None of us thought that you'd meet someone, let alone someone you knew, that late and—of all people, no less—the one person who meant the most to you. If I wasn't Fae, I'd say it was fate."

"Fate or not," Healer added, "I've rethought it over and over again because it troubles me: there was something very strange about that. I don't like coincidence—or providence for that matter—and neither does anyone else, here. Even if Elfrida hadn't been enthralled, I would've insisted on staying until we understood what happened. By all rights, that girl shouldn't've been there; it wasn't natural."

"I . . . I en . . . enthralled, Elfrida?" Zazie repeated; her tone dire and subdued.

"That's not important . . ." Healer began, a little too cavalier for Zazie's ears.

"What do you mean 'not important'?" Zazie raged, unexpectedly. "She's my oldest; my dearest friend. We grew up together. We comforted each other in our worst moments and shared our best. I've enthralled my sister; I've made her my slave and you say it's not important! It's pretty damned important, thank you!"

Dark energy crackled in the air and everything shook as a warning bell chimed in the distance. Reality began to unfold as Zazie's anger threatened the weave of the tapestry and—for the blink of an eye—the vale was reduced to the primal magic from which it was created.

"- stop!" Healer and Caster commanded.

Thankfully, the arras' weave forced the retreat of chaos and the glade reformed but the combined focus of the two Fae had stunned Zazie to the point that even her aspect effigies—who'd been glaring at Healer—collapsed inertly into the golden flames they'd been playing in. With Zazie unconscious, the room became unnaturally silent—but for the gentle sound of pixie wings aflutter—and the air felt heavy and ominous. Not surprisingly, Seeker suddenly appeared and, on his wing tips, Hunter entered the room. They looked grave.

"What happened?" Hunter demanded.

Healer and Caster exchanged glances before the pixie responded, "Zazie got angry."

"Angry! All you have to say is 'Zazie got angry'! That's a pretty big understatement. Our home almost dissolved—us along with it, I might add—and you simply tell me she got angry! Explain!"

It was by far the biggest eruption of anger they had ever witnessed from Hunter. Her cat-like eyes narrowed, her ears turned to focus on the female Fae folk and her tail twitched in agitation. She glared at Healer and Caster and, had they not known better, the two would've felt like lion's prey. Thankfully, Hunter's anger was as quick to cool as it had been to heat. Still, it was obvious that she was waiting for an explanation and Healer and Caster exchanged awkward glances: each inviting the other to answer Hunter's question.

"I'm sorry," Hunter softened her tone. "I should know that losing one's temper doesn't help anyone—let alone myself—but I still need to know what happened."

"It really is as simple as that," Caster finally said. "The trouble is our young friend is even more powerful now then she was when she first woke a mere month ago. She has yet to mature into her power so her childlike impulses tend to rule her self-control and intellect. Even amongst her own kind, she's barely more than a child. Unlike them, though, she has the power of a god—at least when comes to her kith and kin. She has the power to shake Heaven; we must tread very carefully from here on."

Seeker and Healer nodded in agreement but they were obviously aware of Hunter's thoughts.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, thank you," Hunter said. "Can we safely contain and control our young 'goddess' until she matures? How dangerous is she to us?"

"I will not make light of your concerns, Hunter," Seeker spoke at last. "Zazie is incredibly dangerous—we know that, we've known it all along—but, aside from a couple of incidents, she has shown great restraint and a strong desire to learn. I feel we're not in any serious danger and, in the long run, safer than we were before we found her."

"I know. I know." Hunter said. "It just weighs heavily on my mind, that's all. Well, as long as you and your mate and Caster can hold her in check we'll continue to pursue our present course. Can you three give me that assurance?"

"Hunter," Healer said sombrely, "Zazie will always be at our command and there's nothing neither she nor we can do about it since the binding artefact has been destroyed. She is essentially and eternally our slave and, as such, we can reign in any excess she displays."

"I do not like being a slave holder." Hunter said. "It goes against my nature."

"It goes against all our natures," Caster said, "but even if she is our slave we don't have to treat her like that. The sorcerer never resorted to using us that way so we must do the same, in turn."

"Still . . ." Hunter began.

"In the end it comes down to the same debate, doesn't it?" Seeker said.

"Which is?" Hunter said.

"Well it comes down to our own survival doesn't it?" Seeker replied simply, "and with that in mind we need to ask: should we kill her or let her live?"

"You can't mean that!" Caster exclaimed.

"Of course not," Seeker said, "I was just cutting to the chase. We opted to save her and teach her, we will continue to do so; I'm sure you all agree."

His three companions nodded but Hunter still looked apprehensive.

"Can you hold her in check when she wakes?" Hunter asked.

"We believe so," Healer said.

"Believe so . . ." Hunter began with uncertainty, "Let's hope, because it looks like our young friend is about to wake."

"I've been awake for a while." A voice said firmly. "Did you mean what you said?"

The denizens of the vale, paled, as Zazie spoke.

"How . . . How much did you hear?" Healer asked with concern.

"From the, 'should we kill her or let her live?' point, if I heard Seeker right."

"Let me be honest with you, Zazie." Hunter said earnestly. "We are afraid of you. We like—dare I say it, love?—you but you terrify us too. We still don't really know what you are or what you'll become. Please excuse our ramblings and misgivings."

"That's a pretty big thing to excuse," Zazie said and then smiled, "but I understand. I'm sorry I got mad but, truly, I think I'm the most mad at myself for what I did to Elfrida and Equis."

"Never mind that, now," Healer said. "I spoke poorly and didn't consider my words earlier; it's not a wonder you got angry. I would've been angry, too, if someone told me that my best friend's condition was not important. All I meant about it not being important was that all you have to do is free her and say sorry. I'm sure she'll understand and forgive you."

Zazie smiled; then happily said, "does that mean I'll get to Elfrida again?"

"Most certainly," Seeker said. "Not only would we not abide you having a slave we can't allow the link that her enthrallment creates. That's for her protection, as much as ours, but first we must address the immediate problem: we must find a way to control the amount of magic you can draw upon and a way to rid yourself of the excess before you are overcome."

"I've haven't had any trouble until now," Zazie said.

"That's not true," Healer said, "You were overwhelmed the first time you went outside, remember."

"But . . . but I haven't had trouble since then, well at least not until I went to Pfalzgrafenweiler that is."

"That's true," Caster said, "but you've stayed inside mostly and I don't think you'd ever opened yourself fully anyways. Besides, for all that the air is rich with magic in our vale there is a lot less of it than you'd expect: it only feels strong because it is so pure. In the real world there's so much—an almost bottomless fount for all intents—that it must be regulated or it will overwhelm. Creatures born of magic—like the Fae—have a natural ability to control the flow: it's like breathing to us. We instinctively know that for every breath of magic we take we must exhale an equivalent amount, just as you do with the air you breathe—well, would breathe if you still needed to breathe that is."

Caster's tinkling giggle—at her wit—was a welcome distraction from the sombre mood that had darkened the air; it brought a smile to everyone's lips.

"You still have a ways to go, Zazie, before you can do that without thought," Healer said, "Humans who are adept at using magic develop the ability to control the flow over time as their ability to access it increases. You, on the other hand, awoke with your abilities fully developed without learning how to control the flow. It's not a wonder that you were overwhelmed, anyone would be."

"To top it off," Seeker continued, "you have nine pathways to regulate. In my very long life, I've never met anyone with as much access to magical flow that you have. In hindsight, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did, outside. We all made mistakes and assumptions that we shouldn't have made. We should've known better but because we haven't faced a challenge, in a long time; we didn't fully consider the possibilities."

"So," Zazie began, "where do we go from here?"

"You," Healer replied, "are going to go have a bath but as to what we'll do about what happened; we'll see what we can come up with on the 'morrow. I think we all need a good night's sleep—I'm certain I do."


	30. Emissary

**Part XXX—Emissary**

Embraced and shrouded by darkness, Lady Wilhelmina Pfalzgrafenweiler sat before a richly carved mirror and; by the light of a lone candle, studied her reflection. New when lit, it now stood half-consumed, producing a feeble flame of little consequence against the shadows gathered in the room. It was struggling against the night with an effort so feeble that it merely created tears of hardening wax, while its ruddy glow barely penetrated the black veil, pushing against the circle of its light. What the darkness held, beyond the small pool of light, mattered little to the Lady Wilhelmina as she focused on the fresh welts that criss-crossed her body and glowed in the dance between shadow and flame. The freshest stung exquisitely, inviting her caress; and with a feathery touch, she stroked these reminders of passion and moaned soundlessly. She shuddered in latent ecstasy and revelled in the heat of the rope burns—still obvious, enflamed and pink—on her ankles and wrists. Her post-coital body hummed and Lady Wilhelmina's mind felt alert and truly alive as it teased her with images of what others might call abuse.

That Lady Wilhelmina was different caused her little concern and since the only people who knew of her unusual appetites harboured their own deviant desires; she felt safe in their care. Even the guards closest to her and Elfrida preferred the company of each other to that of a woman and had openly answered her curiosity about the manner of their intimacy and even playfully invited her and her bedmate to watch. Lady Wilhelmina had smiled at their disrespectful mien—permissible only when the lesser servants are absent—and although intrigued by their offer; it hadn't felt right. Besides, she had her own intimacy to explore and a partner willing to lead her through realms of sensation, which can only be found at the extremes of pleasure. Her guide, Elfrida, knew precisely how to pace her actions to her mistress' desires, but lately Lady Wilhelmina's young lover had seemed distant.

Thinking of her consort, Lady Wilhelmina's gaze turned towards her partner and her eyes pierced the darkness; she looked at Elfrida: the young woman was sleeping soundly. She was naked—as was her want—and her ivory skin shone with the sweat that remained from their passion; reflecting the roaring flames, of the unnecessarily hot hearth, which kept the room warm to lounge naked. They had grown accustomed to feeling nothing but the air against their skin and enjoyed the freedom that had come with the departure of the former head maid. Happily uninhibited, they no longer feared the entry of an unwelcome visitor since Lorelei accepted her mistress' curious and carnal needs without question or judgement.

To Elfrida and Lady Wilhelmina, their chambermaid was a welcome addition to the manor staff and the young woman seemed to have an innate knack of knowing when their lovemaking sessions had climaxed. Frequently, she appeared—the musky scent of love still hanging in the air—and feigned an innocent embarrassment while offering them refreshments. So accustomed to the young woman's presence, neither Lady Wilhelmina nor Elfrida flinched when the former novitiate sister found them naked, sticky and breathless and Lady Wilhelmina had, of late, had begun to invite Lorelei to join them at the table. After much hesitation and excuse; the young chambermaid now occasional sat and enjoyed the post-rapture snack, with her naked mistresses, and to see the young maid—no older than Elfrida—smile made Lady Wilhelmina happy because Lorelei had suffered at the hands of the same monster that Elfrida had.

Lady Wilhelmina tasted bile. That sour taste occurred whenever she thought of her former husband or his confidant Bishop von Richter. This taste came not just from her experiences, with these creatures (she refused to consider them men); but also for the two who had become most dear to her, Elfrida and Lorelei. At least Elfrida—who had been as used as either Lorelei or Lady Wilhelmina—had had a loving hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. That hand had come from Elfrida's deceased friend, who had been like a sister and a lover to her consort. Lady Wilhelmina wished she could have met the girl who had shared the brothel's roof, table and a bed with her Elfrida but that was impossible. Still, this girl—a surprising three years younger than Lady Wilhelmina's partner—was solely responsible for the circumstances that had lead to Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler's death and, by extension, Bishop von Richter's expulsion. The town was better off without them and, although she had acted to protect herself, her actions under Advent's full moon had saved Elfrida, Lorelei and Lady Wilhelmina at the cost of her very life. _She was a hero but will never be recognized,_ Lady Wilhelmina thought with a scowl as a sole tear collected in her eye before rolling down her cheek.

"I'm letting myself become melancholy," Lady Wilhelmina whispered to the night and blew out the candle.

With the light from the blazing hearth to guide her, Lady Wilhelmina rose and padded softly to the bed. She settled beside Elfrida and, with her breasts pushed against her lover's back, Lady Wilhelmina softly kissed the young woman's cheek before rolling to her back. She stared at the bed canopy, hidden in shadow; and wished for sleep to find her but Lady Wilhelmina knew that she would be elusive prey for that creature, tonight: her mind was too awake. Lately, this had been a common feeling—for more than a month now, at least—but Lady Wilhelmina could not quite put a finger on what was bothering her.

It was connected to their intimacy, she knew, because lately her young mistress had felt distant in their lovemaking. Without a doubt, Elfrida was perfectly sating the deviant and carnal needs of her flesh but Lady Wilhelmina felt as if something was missing. Elfrida's hand, whether in dominance or loving caress, was the hand of a harlot: satisfying and yet lacking and it seemed as if very little emotion was attached to either act. Something had happened to change Elfrida and recently Lady Wilhelmina had begun to feel like a tool for her young lover's own urges. Where once, Elfrida was focused exclusively on Lady Wilhelmina's pleasure it now felt as if she was focused on her own. This sensation had climaxed tonight when, in the midst of their play, Elfrida had mounted and unexpectedly lowered herself to Lady Wilhelmina's mouth. She had been surprised and frightened, at first, but had received Elfrida's arousal and even found herself enjoying the savoury moisture her lover had forced upon her. That Elfrida had used her this way was not an issue—Lady Wilhelmina had found the act pleasurable—it was just unexpected and with her lover's scent still on her lips she closed her eyes, longing for sleep.

If Lady Wilhelmina had slept, it had not been for long because the fire looked the same as it had before her eyes had closed. Something was gnawing at her, teasing her to wakefulness and, with eyes wide, she tried to pierce the night beyond the fire's light: somewhere in the dark room, an odd hum or buzz could be heard over the crackle from the hearth. Seeking the source of the strange din, Lady Wilhelmina sought for what sounded like a large flying insect—had it not been winter—in the shadows of her chambers and found it near the curtained window. There, a faint orange glow seemed to flutter hesitantly. The strange sight caused Lady Wilhelmina to sit bolt upright and her sudden actions disturbed her sleeping bedmate.

"Wha . . . wha is it?" Elfrida asked; her voice groggy.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "There's something by the window."

Elfrida rolled onto her back and sat. She followed the line of Lady Wilhelmina's gaze and saw the hovering light but only stared briefly.

"Just a pixie," Elfrida mumbled before collapsing back to sleep.

"Pixie?" Lady Wilhelmina whispered, wondering if she had heard her bedmate correctly, before concluding. "She's dreaming."

Lady Wilhelmina continued staring at the bobbing light and, oddly, felt the orange glow vacillate. _Glows don't vacillate,_ she thought. _Maybe I'm dreaming too._

She had half-convinced herself that she was dreaming when the glow began to deliberately and intelligently flutter towards her. Its slow approach, heralded by the loudening insect-like buzz that had first alerted her to its presence, made her pinch the back of her hand and ensure that she was awake.

"Ouch," she said perhaps louder than she meant too, "I, most certainly, am not asleep or dreaming."

"No, you're most certainly awake," the glow responded in an undeniably male voice that seemed oddly chime-like.

Lady Wilhelmina yelped and retreated to the head of her bed. She sat clutching her knees to her chest. Waking Elfrida with sudden movement, she stared at the glow fluttering intently and gracefully towards her. It grew larger, to about the size of a crow, before settling on the footboard.

Elfrida stared at the odd light before exclaiming, "Scout, is that you?"

Lady Wilhelmina looked from Elfrida to the glowing thing but found words were impossible.

"Wh . . . Why are you here?" Elfrida managed before the door burst open; revealing two men armed with swords and attired in the same manner as the two women.

Relieved by the prompt arrival of Baldwin and Alwin, Lady Elfrida motioned with her head in the direction of the footboard. Her guards, ignoring their own and their Ladies' nudity, moved quickly across the room: the glow made no threatening or sudden moves but, as if with unseen eyes, seemed to be studying them. Seemingly unconcerned, it merely dimmed until all could see its form: a little man, his clothes garish and forest green, who sported dragonfly-like wings stood at the foot of the bed.

"Please excuse the hour and method of my arrival, milady and consort," The small winged man said with a courteous bow to both Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida, "but my existence is something I prefer to conceal. It is rare for me—or my kind for that matter—to speak with humans, let alone humans of rank, so please excuse me if I falter in manners of etiquette and abide my humble manner."

Surprised by the small creature, not to mention its impeccable manners, Lady Wilhelmina merely nodded. For all, the creature's strangeness, there was neither a hint of threat nor malice but she was acutely aware of the power that seemed to simmer beneath its fantastic appearance. Lady Wilhelmina knew instinctually that her guards would be of little help should it become hostile.

"Gentleman," The creature turned to the guards, "I have no wish to fight and I pose no threat to either of your ladies, please lower your swords. Either way, neither of you could strike me, regardless of how hard you should try and you would be dead before you could move."

Baldwin and Alwin glowered at the diminutive creature but lowered their swords as requested. To them it was obvious, from the mien of the shimmering visitor, that the little creature was not idly boasting or slightly concerned with their existence or wellbeing—for that matter: it was obvious that it would act without hesitation if provoked. They found this feeling, humbling; and, like Lady Wilhelmina, could sense the power held back by a veneer of courtesy.

"Thank you," The creature said to the two men.

"You're welcome," Baldwin muttered.

"Lady Wilhelmina, Lady Elfrida and company," the little flying man said, "I am Scout and I am a pixie. I've come as an emissary to the Lady Elfrida to request her presence for a mutually beneficial matter. It was hoped that I could manage this invitation without involving others but, obviously, that desire is not to be met and as such I have been instructed to present the Lady of the Manor with this message."

Scout reached into a tiny satchel and withdrew a small envelope. He fluttered to Elfrida—who was by far the calmest of the humans—and laid the envelope in her outstretched hand before fluttering back to the footboard. He lit upon it once more and expectantly waited with his shimmer flecked with hints of greens and yellows. Elfrida stared at the small envelope.

"If you would, Lady Elfrida," Scout said politely, "Please give it to your mistress."

Doing as bidden, Elfrida handed the little envelope to Lady Wilhelmina. As soon as it touched her hand, it swelled to the size of a normal envelope. Lady Wilhelmina maintaining her composer eyed the piece of stationary suspiciously. Obviously magical, its outward appearance was ornate and formal—as if sent by a peer—and seemed like any other piece of correspondence that she might receive. She turned it over and looked at the image graven into the wax seal; it looked like a lioness' head surrounded by a wreath of fire. Hesitating for a moment, Lady Wilhelmina took a deep breath then slid her finger under the flap and broke the seal. From the envelope, she withdrew a page that unfolded on its own.

"Greetings, I am Hunter of the Nightmare Circus," a woman's voice rose from the page as a ghostly head took shape above it, "please excuse the manner, place and time of our emissary's arrival. We had hoped that such correspondence would be unnecessary and that we could converse with Lady Elfrida, privately, but obviously this is not to be.

"First, to alleviate any concern, Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler, I wish to advise you that this matter is of no consequence to the people of Pfalzgrafenweiler or yourself and exists solely as a private matter between one of mine and one of yours. The one I speak of is Lady Elfrida.

"We have no idea whether she spoke of what transpired the night of the new moon, some six weeks ago, but will proceed on the assumption that she has; I assure you that what happened was neither intentionally nor malevolent. As this is a matter both delicate and sensitive, we wish to remedy it as soon as possible. Unfortunately, my person is unable to travel at this time and, as such, Lady Elfrida must come to us instead.

"As we have no way to convince you that we are not hostile, we hope that you might come to have some faith in our goodwill by the shape of our actions. To that end, we wish to draw your attention to the highwaymen who, until recently, had lain like wolves on the road to Pfalzgrafenweiler. They were met and routed that night by my people. We understand that your people were to attend to them the following day but upon their arrival found the camp abandoned but for the body of one man. In that matter, we wish to apologize for rendering justice upon a former inhabitant of Pfalzgrafenweiler and hope our actions have not impaired our ability to meet.

"That aside, we humbly request the presence of Lady Elfrida and hope that our actions in the matter of Bishop von Richter will not undermine our invitation. We the Nightmare Circus and I, Hunter, guarantee the safety of Lady Elfrida and a small number of others and entreat that we might meet to our mutual benefit. Our trusted emissary will relay your answer and we suggest meeting two mornings hence outside the city gates; we will provide an escort. If this is not suitable, please suggest another day. Your humble servant, Hunter."

Lady Wilhelmina opened her mouth as if to speak but found that words would not form. For all its politeness, this invitation felt more like a summons than an invitation and that concerned her. She tore her eyes from the small creature and looked at Elfrida who, for all the strangeness before them, seemed unaffected by either the thing called Scout or the nature of its being. _She has been hiding something,_ Lady Wilhelmina thought as she studied her consort. _I can see why._

"Scout," Elfrida, the only person not losing their ability to speak, said, "Is Za . . . Zazie—that's her name, right?—alright?"

"Zazie is fine," Scout replied, "and it's at her behest that I summon you—although Hunter agreed that this is our best avenue, as well."

"What's a Zazie?" Lady Wilhelmina said on recovering her voice.

It was Elfrida's turn to lose her words and she fumbled for ways to explain who or what Zazie was, in matters of nature and being, in a manner her lover would understand. Words would not convey the transfigured existence of the girl—who had been like her sister—or the overwhelmingly dark presence that she had felt, that night. Still, her Lady had the right to know—now that Scout had revealed himself—but Elfrida feared her divided feelings and worried that they would drive a wedge between her and the woman beside her. How could she explain that while she loved Lady Wilhelmina she hungered to offer herself fully and without inhibition to her master and just thinking about it was sending chills of ecstasy through the very marrow of her being? How could she explain the unbridled fervour, welling up inside her, to partake in acts more extreme than the ones visited upon her Lady or her want to be bled on the alter of her master's hunger?

"What is it dear?" Lady Wilhelmina asked with great concern as tears began flowing from her consort's eyes.

"It's the nature of Elfrida's enchantment," Scout said softly.

"Enchantment! Did you do this to her?" she demanded.

"N . . . no, it . . . it's no . . . not him," Elfrida stammered.

"Explain!" Lady Wilhelmina's tone so strong that even Scout felt its command.

"I will speak if you cannot, Elfrida." Scout offered the distraught young woman.

Elfrida nodded.

"On the night of the new moon," Scout began, "not the last but the prior, Lady Elfrida encountered the girl we call Zazie in the cemetery. Zazie had only meant to visit the grave of her late mother when, unfortunately, Lady Elfrida . . ."

"Sto . . . stop ca . . . calling me La . . . Lady," Elfrida muttered weakly.

Scout looked at the suffering young woman and offered an understanding smile before continuing, "As you may have surmised: Lady Wilhelmina, gentleman and the young woman hiding behind the tapestry nearest the door—I believe your name is Lorelei, isn't it?"

"Lorelei?" Lady Wilhelmina interjected before Scout had finished and looked towards the wall-hanging that Scout had mentioned.

"M . . . Milady?" A young woman answered, meekly.

"Since you are here you may as well join us," Lady Wilhelmina said surprisingly gently.

"Ye . . . Yes milady," she replied, submissively.

The sight of the young woman humbly making her way towards the bed provided relief from the tension, which clung like the heat from the raging hearth, and allowed the mood to lighten between Scout and the humans. Still wary, Lady Wilhelmina and the others returned their attention to the pixie.

"You seem to know more about us than we do about you, my esteemed—pixie, wasn't it?—colleague and I have an inkling that what you are about to say has bearing on all of us. Am I right, Emissary Scout?" Lady Wilhelmina asked.

"Most profoundly I'd think," Scout replied with a bow, "but please, just call me Scout; we're not big on titles from where I'm come."

"Very well then, Scout. Please continue," Lady Wilhelmina invited, "and since we are dropping titles, please call me Wilhelmina—I grow weary of people's constant and respectful diffidence. Besides, I've a notion that you wouldn't care if I was either a queen or a pope."

"You are most regal and wise, Wilhelmina." Scout said with another bow.

"Little pixie, you have a tongue that would melt ice in the dead of winter on a mountain top." Lady Wilhelmina smiled as her consort; maid and guards looked on with surprise. "Please continue your story."

"There must be something in Pfalzgrafenweiler's water, because the people seem uncommonly tolerant and accepting." Scout said respectfully.

"No," Lady Wilhelmina said; her tone subdued, "most are not but it is something I hope to change. If we seem accommodating, it is because the people in this room are—for lack of a better word—different: for some reason I think you know that. Even young Lorelei, here, harbours a nature that others might call perverse."

Lorelei blushed. Her face became deep crimson, even with the less serious tone that had accompanied the last of her Lady's words; she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

"All that aside, please continue." She prompted.

"As you wish," Scout replied. "As I was saying, you've likely surmised that the person that Elfrida met was none other than her sister—in spirit and sin, as it were—who she had thought had departed this mortal coil: the young woman we call Zazie. To understand what happened in the cemetery that night you'll need to understand and accept a nature that exists beyond mortality, a nature that has commuted death and is an affront of all that The Church considers holy: the young woman called Zazie is a vampire."

All but Elfrida looked stunned.

"If this story wasn't being told by a pixie," Lady Wilhelmina said with slow and deliberate words, "I would think it a joke in bad taste. A vampire, you say?"

"Yes, Zazie is a vampire and yet not a vampire at the same time," Scout continued. "Through mechanisms unknown, she survived the violence of her death and rebirth and set foot on the path of the Elder—creatures you would call Fae and their kin. Zazie is essentially immortal, in other words possesses an indefinitely prolonged life, but she lost none of her humanity in her transfiguration; she'll only become a monster if she chooses the evil road. Since she was incompletely sired, by what we playfully call her second mother, she is incomplete. She'll never have fangs to feed with and since her nature remains tempered with a human conscience we hope she'll be able to overcome the urges, which will plague her for the remainder of her life—for lack of a better word."

Scout paused to allow his words to be digested.

"Now, don't misunderstand," Scout, continued. "Being incomplete does not mean not dangerous, she is, and although she never inherited her second mother's fangs mother she did inherit her power and an innate ability to use magic. Zazie's second mother—Evangeline McDowell is her name should you wonder—is perhaps the most powerful creature we've ever encountered. As such, even if Zazie holds but a fraction of that power she'll—given time—be able to level Pfalzgrafenweiler with what amounts to little more than a thought. If that wasn't enough, we discovered that Zazie harbours power similar to a Fae's and has worked to develop these too. Added to the powers granted by the life force and the fabric of the universe itself, Zazie has inherited the physical prowess generally associated with vampire lore. When Hunter spoke of routing highwaymen, Zazie did the routing and she did it by herself. I was a mere bystander; I watched as she joyfully trounced more than twenty men. She did this without killing a soul, which further goes to show the type of person she remains.

"But what of Bishop von Richter?" Lady Wilhelmina asked with cautious distrust. "My men found him separated from his head; if 'Zazie' didn't do that then who did?"

Alwin and Baldwin nodded in support of their Lady, their faces clearly demanding answer.

"Suffice to say—at this time—that that action came from a quarter other than Zazie," Scout replied, cagily.

"I'm glad," Elfrida said, recovering her voice. "She has enough blood on her hands after what happened with Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler."

"Please," Lorelei said, surprisingly fierce for one normally so meek. "I wish to meet the one responsible for the Bishop's death. I wish I'd been there to see his smug face, as his head came away from his body. I wish I'd been there to bathe in his gore and feel his hot blood rain upon my flesh. I wish I'd been there to taste his foul blood, as my unchaste hunger imbibed in his savoury death."

Stunned to silence; Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida stared at the former novitiate sister turned servant, with a mixture of shock, horror and revulsion, as Lorelei's words echoed through the bedchamber and their minds. Baldwin and Alwin shrunk from the wrath, spewing like a torrent of molten iron from the young woman, wishing they were elsewhere but Scout sadly looked on—his shimmer faintly dancing between hues of reds and blues.

"Lorelei," he said with a voice gentle enough to induce tears. "I can't truly understand your feelings but I feel I must caution against giving into your anger. Nearby, there's a person who could change you into the creature you described but—by the tips of my wings—I hope you've no desire to become a monster."

For a moment, it seemed to Lady Wilhelmina that Lorelei wanted to know more about that. She knew of the abuse, which her maid had suffered, because Father Reynard had told her when he asked if Lorelei would be welcome at the manor; considering her history, that she might harbour ill will towards the convent's sisters did not surprise Lady Wilhelmina. They, too, had been aware of the abusive and perverse nature of the man who led the diocese but blamed the young woman for the acts visited upon her by the Bishop. It wasn't just the Bishop either, from the sound of it; the sisters, themselves, seemed to have taken perverse pleasure in maltreating Lorelei, too. _I'm not surprised that she's angry and confused,_ Lady Wilhelmina thought, _I felt the same towards my husband._

"To think, one person's actions might have such an immense impact on others," Lady Wilhelmina quietly voiced her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Scout said. "I could barely hear you."

"Sorry," replied Lady Wilhelmina, "I was thinking out loud about how Zazie's—that's right isn't it?—encounter with my late and loving husband had saved three others unexpectedly."

No one missed the bitter sarcasm in Lady Wilhelmina's choice of words when she mentioned Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler.

"I can sympathize with Lorelei," she continued, her tone unexpectedly macabre. "Even I—in my darker moments—have dreamed of tasting my husband's emasculated flesh and blood and I'd like to meet the girl, who suffered death to rid us of his foul presence. Even though the idea of vampires is both fantastic and terrifying, I'm glad they existed that night and that, in itself, is almost enough to make accept this invitation."

"Milady," Baldwin spoke without invitation, "I must counsel against such a journey and it isn't truly necessary because these . . . these creatures seem only interested in Lady Elfrida. Let her make the journey—if she so chooses—but don't take the risk yourself. Pfalzgrafenweiler cannot afford a battle for succession and your father's hard work at securing your seat with the Reichstag would come to naught. I beseech milady that she not accept such a perilous invitation."

"You speak out of turn, Baldwin," Lady Wilhelmina said, her tone stern and commanding. "I will hold to my own consul, on this matter, and if I wish your opinion I will ask. I thank you for your concern and understand the risk but—rest assured—I'd not undertake a journey that I feel might place me at risk. Still, I'd rather have a guarded friendship—with this Hunter—than be her enemy and I must take that into account. We've seen before us the nature of those who summon my Elfrida and I'll not suffer my love to face them without holding her hand if she decides to go."

Lorelei, Alwin and Baldwin were surprised. They knew of their Lady's feelings for the former harlot turned consort and they had all found Lady Elfrida to be a gracious and humble mistress but to hear Lady Wilhelmina's open declaration was something else, again.

"Furthermore," Lady Wilhelmina continued, "there is very little in the depths of winter that requires my attention and I've grown weary of my city's walls. I've not taken any real respite, since I succeeded my husband, and feel I've earned a few days of rest. My chamberlain can manage for a few days, the soldiers of the guard remain loyal to me and the few who might openly move against me would not openly move against my father—who remains our shield during these troubled times. Come spring, I fear that I'll be too busy to entertain any thoughts of reprieve or rest until after the harvest moon."

"But . . ." Alwin started.

". . . but nothing," Lady Wilhelmina firmly interrupted. "I'm neither a child to be coddled nor a fool to be suffered; I can decide for myself. Nevertheless, I'll leave it for my consort to choose and I will abide by her choice. If Lady Elfrida goes, I will ride beside her myself. I've known you and Baldwin since childhood and, rank aside, we've been friends for longer than I can remember. We used to play together and you two always got into trouble, for things I did, but we've remained steadfast companions through all. I was happy when father ordered you two to be my guards; please do not allow our camaraderie to suffer for a choice I make when it differs from your usually welcome counsel."

"It was no order, milady," Baldwin respectfully spoke. "We chose to come because we love you like a sister, Wilhelmina. You've known what Alwin and I are to one another for a long time and never harboured malice for us. You accepted us before you realized that you were drawn to ardour that differed from the norm. You weren't worried that we knew of your penchant to self-flagellate during self-pleasure or that your craving for prurient debasement had led you into the arms of a willing young woman with complimentary and dissolute desires. In keeping our secret, Alwin and I are obliged to keep yours and we do so with honour. Two humble guards couldn't wish for a more thoughtful noble to be beholden to than you, milady."

Alwin nodded in agreement and in Baldwin's almost oath like words and reverence, Elfrida and Lorelei felt how deeply the man loved his Lady. Only Scout and Lady Wilhelmina had noticed that he had dropped the honorific but Lady Wilhelmina did not correct him: she just smiled.

"Women should shed tears, everywhere, for they will never hear Baldwin's sweet words whispered in their ear." Lady Wilhelmina teased good-naturedly but obviously moved.

Alwin uttered a sound that was neither a snicker nor a giggle but its meaning was obvious: he had heard Baldwin's tongue in the manner his Lady had suggested; his flushed face betrayed the memory. This would not have been a bad thing in the presence of Lady Wilhelmina, Elfrida or Lorelei but his body betrayed him beyond a simple blush; his loins had begun to stir. Uncomfortable, Alwin tried to hide his effeminate masculinity but being naked denied him of reprieve. He felt Lorelei's gaze on his excitement and saw a mix of revulsion, horror and attraction in her eyes; he understood that, because Lorelei—feeling, as it where, unthreatened by either him or Baldwin—had found a welcome ear in his presence and had told him about her former life. Lady Elfrida, at most, seemed indifferent; this had as much to do with her harlot's past as it did with where her heart now laid, Alwin knew, and Lady Wilhelmina just looked amused. He glanced at Baldwin; his partner appeared to be sharing some of his discomfort but a great enigma existed in the form of the pixie Scout: their little night visitor looked like he understood the relationship between Alwin and his partner in a way that could only come from experience. Sensing odd fealty with the diminutive creature, Alwin felt neither profane nor unclean and for the first time felt that his being was not unnatural just different.

"I would like to spend the remainder of the night in the company of such amusing and accepting people but I still need to fulfil my mission," Scout said, breaking the strange sticky silence enveloping the room.

"I'm guarded but I'll stick to my resolve and let Elfrida decide," Lady Wilhelmina replied, "but I'm curious about the nature of the enchantment, you mentioned, placed upon my consort and why. Lady Hunter mentioned that it was not intentional but not what it was. I'd like to know more before committing to this journey."

"An understanding and noble concern, Lady Wilhelmina," Scout replied, "and behoves your right of regency."

"Once more, your tongue seeks to soothe my conscience of apprehension but I will not relent of my concern for my Elfrida or my friends and subjects," Lady Wilhelmina said in riposte. "What is the nature and reason for the enchantment?"

"Please, Milady," Elfrida surprisingly intervened, "the enchantment is my fault. If I'd taken a moment to listen to Scout I wouldn't have been shackled but when my sister collapsed, as if she had died, his words fell upon my deafened ears: I was too worried."

"I want to know what happened and why," Lady Wilhelmina was suddenly fierce. "Recently I've felt as if I've been sharing Elfrida's heart with another and I've seen a distant look in her eyes. I've felt the difference in her touch and know that she is thinking of another but at the same time—as if buried a little beneath the surface—I feel that Elfrida's heart still desires mine. I've sensed something overwhelmingly strong and unnatural summoning her, which makes me believe that she is being torn between destinies."

"Lady Wilhelmina," Scout began. "Lady Elfrida's heart is still yours, of that I can assure you—in as much as these things may be assured, anyways—but she will obviously always have warm feelings and memories of the time she spent with our Zazie, as well. This is the nature of our existences and we are the sums of our experiences but—like you've said—something unnatural has encroached upon the order that drives these things and because of that divided feelings have emerged.

"Lady Elfrida was not meant to meet Zazie, of that I'm certain. That girl, who had once been like Lady Elfrida's sister, was dead and dead she should've remained but for a strange set circumstances. The dead should not intrude upon the living; they should retire to the memories of those they'd encountered in life and pass on. That this didn't happen is the first divide that you've experienced, Lady Wilhelmina, but a greater one followed."

"Continue," Lady Wilhelmina invited, thoughtfully.

"Our Zazie," Scout said in a manner of respectful possessiveness, "awoke to great power but she is still new to these and they sometimes overwhelm her. She is wound with layer upon layer of protective spells and charms, to a degree that she isn't even aware of, because if she wasn't she'd be consumed by the power she harbours. That night, when she met with Lady Elfrida, Zazie purposely unwound some of that protection so that her friend could see why she couldn't remain. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay but that she couldn't and she knew of the relationship growing between you and Lady Elfrida at the time. Zazie, for the love of her friend, knew that she must return to her place in her friend's memory and let Elfrida's life follow the new roads that lay before her."

"I understand what you're saying but you've yet to truly explain how and why it happened," Lady Wilhelmina prompted.

"Forgive me, I'm being longwinded," Scout replied with respect, "but to answer either question, in a manner that may be understood, requires some knowledge of those involved and their situation."

"Very well then, please carry on but do try to limit the narrative."

"As you wish, milady," Scout said and continued. "When Zazie unwound her protection, poor Lady Elfrida experienced first hand the dark, cold, aura that a true vampire lord possesses. With this in mind, had Zazie not been quickly overcome by that power, Lady Elfrida might've been driven totally and irreparably mad by such an immense existence: an existence that extends far beyond what humans should ever encounter and live through."

"I thought you said she wouldn't be a monster if she didn't choose an evil road," Lady Wilhelmina pointedly reminded the pixie of his earlier words.

"She is not a monster; she just harbours monstrous power, which she has yet to learn how to fully contain and control," Scout retorted, "and because she is still freshly awakened to her powers she lasted but moments before succumbing and collapsing."

"She still sounds monstrous to me," Lady Wilhelmina said defiantly. "Whether intentional or not, if she can't control what she does and harms others, she's still a monster

"To be caught in such a torrent of darkness," Scout resumed without responding to Lady Wilhelmina's words, "is not an enviable situation and had I not been a Fae, I would've likely been overcome like most humans. The Lady Consort Elfrida truly shone and showed great resolve because, even after experiencing Zazie's dark presence, she was able to attend to her friend; laying like the dead in the graves, which surrounded them. I warned Lady Elfrida not to touch Zazie but her concern outweighed any fear she must've felt for her friend and she embraced her still figure, lying on the cobbles between the markers of the dearly departed. Lady Elfrida was immediately enthralled by the power, which protects Zazie when she's unable to consciously protect herself; Lady Elfrida became the victim of this. She's neither the first nor the last—for that matter—to experience it and she shares a bond so abyssal that it's like a curse that compels her to serve her mistress' every whim, absolutely and notwithstanding her knowing that it's the enchantment which compels her. Unfortunately, in Lady Elfrida's case, perhaps part of her wants to be with Zazie and return to a simpler time or life, as it were. This makes her enchantment doubly effective and here is the crux of my visit: we wish to see Elfrida freed from the chains binding her heart and spirit. We want her to return to the life she shares with you, Lady Wilhelmina, because that is where she belongs."


	31. The Schwarzwald Road

**XXXI—The Schwarzwald Road **

The deliberation, which followed Scout's revelation about his visit to Pfalzgrafenweiler, was lost to Elfrida's ears. She had decided, within moments of hearing the invitation that she would accept; that she was compelled to accept but Lady Wilhelmina seemed to have forgotten that. Nevertheless, hearing that her partner—regardless of either Baldwyn's or Alwin's objections—intended to accept her decision warmed Elfrida's heart. That her mistress was prepared to accompany her, on a potentially perilous journey, affirmed Elfrida's place in Lady Wilhelmina's life. Therefore, having made her decision to accept Hunter's request and her lady abiding by it; Elfrida found herself astride a horse, clutching her mistress' waist, as they departed with dawn's break two mornings hence of Scout's visit.

"Must you squeeze so?" Lady Wilhelmina asked; then said, "It's almost as if you've never been on a horse before, Elfrida dear."

"Horses are for nobles and merchants with money," Elfrida replied. "Riding is not a skill required of a harlot beholden to a brothel; I learned a different set of skills."

"That you did," Lady Wilhelmina purred in response before saying, "but I still want you to relax that grip of yours, it's hard for me to breathe. Besides, I can't concentrate when your breasts press against my back like they are."

The sun had yet to rise enough for the blush of Elfrida's cheeks to be visible.

"You can take solace, my dear; you're not the only inexperienced rider this morning," Lady Wilhelmina observed. "Lorelei seems to be suffering too; obviously, she learned different skills too: horseback riding wasn't amongst them, either. Poor Baldwin, it looks like he's having trouble breathing as well and I'm sure he would've preferred if Lorelei was a handsome young man."

Elfrida nervously snickered and said, "The things you expect of your guards, milady; how can you be so cruel?"

Lady Wilhelmina laughed and then asked, "How do the riding clothes fit?"

"There a little tight and really stiff," Elfrida replied.

"I'm sorry about that, Elfrida," Lady Wilhelmina said, "but we only had a couple of days to prepare for this. Had I known sooner I would've had them made especially for you and Lorelei, as it was I had to take what was available but I promise I will get you a proper set before spring."

"These are fine, Wilhelmina, I don't need anything more grand than these and I doubt I'll need them very often anyways."

"Riding is one of the few pleasures I've enjoyed since my marriage," Lady Wilhelmina said. "I intend to continue to enjoy my time on horseback; I even have a new riding partner."

"I hope you're not suggesting me: I don't know how to ride and I'm sort of afraid of horses, too."

"Who else could be my partner, silly?" Lady Wilhelmina teased, "That you can't ride or that you're a little afraid is only a matter of experience. I intent to get you a horse, I intend to teach you to ride it and I intend to have you by my side: it's my prerogative; I am the Lady of the Manor after all, my whim is your wish. Besides, I'm really looking forward to a midsummer's eve, under the boughs of the Schwarzwald, with the scent of the wood and our love on a warm breeze."

"It's too much," Elfrida protested.

"Nonsense, I brought you to the manor because I wanted someone to talk to; I gave you no choice in the matter," Lady Wilhelmina began. "That you became more than my confidant was a turn I hadn't expected or planned for but I'm glad it happened. I haven't been this happy or this confident since before my betrothal. I had dreams that were destroyed by a man I thought I was unworthy of and that I deserved the things he did to me. I was so filled with self-loathing and a need to be loved that I abused myself for his pleasure; I thought it was normal. What did I know, I wasn't much more than a child when we wed, not even as old as this Zazie we're going to see. At some point, I turned the awful things done to me into things I wanted: neigh, things I craved for. I know I'm a flagellant sensualist; I know that if others knew this they would think me iniquitous: I found that out in the person of my former head maid."

"Wilhelmina, you're being to hard on yourself. Your husband was a monster who took pleasure from the pain of others. He even used me once and not alone either, the Bishop was with him. The two of them did whatever they wanted, they demanded that I enjoy it and they were brutal in my use. I was sore in places where even the most compliant of harlots don't feel pain and when they were finished with me they left me feeling so dirty that I wanted to die. Had my sister not been there to kiss my tears dry or lovingly clean me like cat cleans her kittens, I would've killed myself that night."

"I . . . I'm so very very sorry, dear." Lady Wilhelmina solemnly said. "I didn't know."

"You don't need to be sorry," Elfrida said soothingly, "Your husband, Lord Pfalzgrafenweiler, was known for his cruelty and I had tasted the Bishops appetites many times prior. That I was a harlot and knew what was expected of me was far better than what happened to Lorelei: she was a young novitiate aiming to be a nun: what, in her life, had prepared her. Her scars run deeper than yours—or mine for that matter—I think, but she won't talk about it. She was betrayed and used by more than just Bishop von Richter: she was betrayed by a church that she had devoted her young life to serve."

"I know; that's why Father Reynard asked me to take her in." Lady Wilhelmina said, seriously; then snickered. "He wanted to save her by sending her to my decadent den of debauchery."

Elfrida, her grip on her lady relaxing, giggled; it made Lady Wilhelmina happy. Comfortable in the arms around her waste, Lady Wilhelmina focused on the sound of horses hooves on cobbles and felt her mind drift like the steam from her breath. The morning was silent and cold but she was warm in both body and soul because of who was holding her. _I hope we'll always be this close,_ she thought as Elfrida cuddled into her back.

"Wilhelmina," Elfrida said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Lady Wilhelmina asked.

"For the way I've been lately," she replied.

"Nonsense," Lady Wilhelmina scolded. "It wasn't your fault and from the sounds of it, it wasn't really anyone's fault. Things just happen sometimes. We should both know that."

"But still, I . . ." Elfrida said.

"But still, nothing," Lady Wilhelmina cooed, "I understand; why don't you? Things happen. Who would've imagined that my perfect match would be a former harlot of complementary tastes; able to take as much pleasure providing the release I hunger for as I do in receiving it. We're made for one another, Elfrida, and when I think of the things my husband did to me and how I developed a taste for—no, that I twisted to enjoyment and craving—that are like what we do, it's your hand that I prefer holding my lash and leash. If you're are truly sorry, then I expect that you full heartedly enjoy what comes after you're freed of your enchantment, I know I will. Use me in a manner most obscene, raise your hand upon my shamelessness and feast upon my bliss but there will be more for you, I swear it. The other night taught me that I've been ignorant of your needs. I've been selfish and only thought that you took pleasure from mine; not that you had needs too."

"B . . . But I do take pleasure from the things was do. You needn't worry about me."

"I do and I will," Lady Wilhelmina said. "I'll learn how to make you feel as good as you make me feel: maybe I should ask this Zazie when I meet her, she knows what you like, I'm sure."

"Wilhelmina!" Elfrida exclaimed; drawing the attention of the guards by the city gate.

"Milady," they said in unison as both snapped to attention and saluted.

"We've been told that you were going on a trip but we didn't expect you ere the sun's rise." One of the guards said.

"There is enough gossip without adding to the rumours about me," she replied nobly, "that's why I chose to ride out so early: fewer the eyes the better."

"Yes, milady we understand." The guard said. "I see that you're traveling with your guards and handmaidens."

_There's something in his tone, when he said 'handmaidens' that makes me uncomfortable,_ Zazie thought; then she realizied: she was astride a horse, behind her Wilhelmina and holding the Lady of the Manor's waist. Such intimate contact, between servant and master, was bound to raise some eyebrows; that they were both women would not help dispel the idle talk swirling around them. _Perhaps I should've ridden behind Alwin until out of sight of Pfalzgrafenweiler,_ she mentally sighed.

"Is there a problem with Lady Wilhelmina travelling with her handmaidens, Sergeant?" Alwin said; he had heard the tone as well.

"No sir," the Sergeant replied. "If Lady Wilhelmina wishes to travel with her special handmaiden then with her special handmaiden Lady Wilhelmina will travel but, with all due respect sir, Milady needs to be wary of eyes that might look upon her actions suspiciously. Few in town know the young woman behind Captain Baldwin but many know the Lady Elfrida."

"You speak out of turn, Sergeant!" Baldwin exclaimed, extremely displeased with the man's remarks, and turned to Lady Wilhelmina. "I'm sorry Milady; I'll deal with this disrespect on our return."

"Stand down, Baldwin," Lady Wilhelmina said but her eyes remained on the Sergeant; she continued. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Erhard, milady," He replied.

"Erhard," Lady Wilhelmina repeated, "That is an apt name for one who freely offers counsel. Tell me, what is the nature of your concern?"

"The town is rife with rumours about Milady," Erhard said in carefully selected words, "about why you elevated the girl behind you and named her the Lady Elfrida. Most are aware of her past and that of her friend too—to whom many are grateful and regard as a hero. That the Lady Elfrida is more than your handmaiden is rumoured by many and there are some who question Milady's judgment and remain less than loyal because of it."

The Sergeant's tone was polite but because his words carried truth they brought a flush to Elfrida's cheeks: it added to her feelings that she should have ridden with Alwin. Still she refused to release her lover and through her arms, still around her lady's waist, she felt the rhythm of her partner's breath controlling and measuring words thoughtfully before uttering them.

"And where do your loyalties lie, Sergeant?"

"First and foremost with Pfalzgrafenweiler—Milady," he carefully replied, "I swore and oath to protect it. My oath extends to the Lord only when the Lord—sorry, Lady, no offence meant . . ."

". . . none taken; carry on . . ." said Lady Wilhelmina.

". . . shares the burden of my mantel; protecting the welfare of the town and her people as well." He continued. "You've proven—to me at the very least—that your principal concern is for Pfalzgrafenweiler and worthy of my loyalty."

"You've a very brave tongue, Erhard, a very brave tongue indeed." Lady Wilhelmina chided, "I hear your words but what of the remainder of the guard; do they feel I'm worthy of loyalty, too?"

Erhard lowered his eyes humbly and said, "I know of none who are disloyal to Milady and none who are not glad that you succeeded your husband. For all we have no more silver in our pockets, we are being treated respectfully and you've improved our conditions at the least. Your late husband wouldn't have done that; he had no regard for any but himself and only saw Pfalzgrafenweiler as a coffer for his greed."

Lady Wilhelmina smiled at the Sergeant.

"Well spoken my loyal friend," she said. "So, if I'm to hear your consul what is this consul you offer?"

"That in all things the Lady must be discrete for there are those who seek to find provocation in her actions and sow unrest." Erhard answered. "It is obvious that the Lady Elfrida is more than your handmaiden, I can see that by the way you lean into her as she holds you. I have no right to comment or judge your relationship; I'm just a humble Sergeant but others might turn rumours of your abnormal infatuation to evil whispers amongst the Reichstag's nobility. There are those who seek to unseat you and weaken your father's position amongst the princes of the Lands-Reich. Still, even a humble Sergeant hopes to see his Lady find peace and happiness and to see her peace and happiness extend to the town."

"I'll be summoning you on my return, Erhard." Lady Wilhelmina said kindly. "I concede; your judgment is fair and well spoken: I should have been more discrete this morning; I'll remember your words."

"As you will, Milady," he said respectfully with a smile, "and Lady Elfrida please hold tighter to Alwin's waist, as you ride; we don't want the Lady's special handmaiden injured in a fall."

"Th . . . Thank you, I think," Elfrida replied.

Sergeant Erhard and the silent guard opened the gate and saluted, again. Alwin spurred his horse and slowly trotted through and, after a quick look for danger, motioned the others to follow. Lady Wilhelmina gently shook the reins, made a clicking noise with her tongue and guided her horse through the gate at a leisurely pace. As they passed the saluting men, Elfrida received an encouraging wink and friendly—yet teasing—smile from the silent guard. Baldwin, with Lorelei still clutching tightly to his waist, brought up the rear. The gate closed and together with Lady Wilhelmina, Elfrida and Alwin; they set out along the road, across the gate glade, and passed under the boughs of the Black Forest.

"What an interesting man for a mere soldier," Scout chimed as they rounded a bend.

"Emissary Scout?" Lady Wilhelmina exclaimed, as the pixie appeared suddenly; he was sitting comfortably between her horse's ears and looking at her with a roguish grin.

"Just Scout, remember, we decided to drop titles my dear Wilhelmina."

"How . . . how long?" Lady Wilhelmina's voice trailed off.

"Since the stable."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"It wouldn't have been good to be seen speaking to me," Scout replied.

"You were invisible; no one would've seen you."

"Wouldn't that be worse?"

"How could that be worse?" Lady Wilhelmina asked.

"How would it look if the Lady of the Manor was seen carrying on a conversation with the air?"

Elfrida giggled.

"Shush, you," Lady Wilhelmina said playfully to Elfrida before continuing. "I see your point; more gossip is not something I need since I'm already under the spell of a harlot enchantress who has me doing unspeakable—nay, unthinkable—things to her."

Scout laughed; his tone pure and bell like, which echoed from the silent trees. Elfrida offered a shy smile to her Lady's back.

"Still," Lady Wilhelmina resumed in friendly banter, "I don't like people spying on me or secretly listening to my conversations, for that matter: you might've hear something embarrassing. So, why were you furtively watching us?"

"Let me tell you this first: there is nothing you could say—or do for that matter—that could shock a pixie," Scout teased. "So you needn't worry about embarrassment; believe me, you'll understand when you meet my mate. As to why I was there: the Lady's actions are generally the subject of much rumour, gossip and speculation, it's to be expected. Unfortunately, some might turn such idle tittle-tattle to mischief for their own advantage and use it to undermine your precarious position. Even with your father's support, if you come into conflict with the Church, you'll not be able to stand against the power that'll rain upon you and Pfalzgrafenweiler. All will suffer; your father not in the least."

"Why would the Church care?" Lady Wilhelmina said with concern.

"You're already at odds with the Church, milady, but the Church doesn't know it yet." Scout replied.

"I'm not following," Lady Wilhelmina was puzzled.

"The Bishop," Elfrida whispered.

"Yes the Bishop, that's very astute Lady Elfrida," Scout said trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"St . . . Stop calling me Lady," Elfrida said a little indignantly.

"My mistake, milady, please forgive me," Scout said with a wickedly friendly grin after stressing 'milady'. "Do you care to counsel your lover?"

Elfrida blushed but nodded and, looking a little insecure, said; "It's because you expelled Bishop von Richter, who was the church's duly appointed head of the See of Pfalzgrafenweiler. They'll not be happy with you or Father Reynard for that matter."

"Do you care to add anything?" Scout prompted.

Elfrida looked thoughtful, then worried and said. "Because you expelled him you're responsible for his death by extension. We could blame the highwaymen but it will still cast a pall of suspicion on both the town and you, Wilhelmina."

"Very good," Scout said almost like a proud father.

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you around Elfrida, other than your uncanny ability to sate my sordid appetites," Lady Wilhelmina said but her humour seemed forced, "I guess that comes with being able to listen with indifference; a skill one undoubtedly learns as a harlot."

Elfrida flushed. It was rare for Lady Wilhelmina to mention her brothel past but the obvious praise in her voice made the young woman feel special.

"Anything else?" It was Lady Wilhelmina's turn to prompt.

Elfrida nodded and resumed. "I doubt Rome knows what happened to Bishop von Richter—probably won't till Pentecost—but they will investigate when they do. I don't think the death of a bishop would bring the Inquisition down upon a town but we can't assume that: he may've had powerful friends in the Vatican and that won't bode well for us. Still, I don't think they'd move against a periphery diocese, openly—the Church's meddling isn't welcome in these parts . . ."

"How could you know that?" Lady Wilhelmina asked. "My father told me but I didn't think it was common knowledge. The Reichstag uses the Church to maintain peaceful order amongst the bürgerliche but they don't like the Church interfering with their personal business or fiefdoms"

Elfrida looked away before softly saying, "A merchant, I knew one night, from Freudenstadt mentioned it."

Lady Wilhelmina chose to ignore how Elfrida came by her knowledge; it was before their life together and from a time she wished to forget.

"Still," Lady Wilhelmina thoughtfully began, "it's as you say—they're unlikely to openly act for the reasons you mentioned so why would my comings and goings lead to the Church's ire."

"You've forgotten who you're travelling with," Scout answered seriously, "or—should I say—what you're travelling with. If those who are less than loyal see you with me—or one of my kind—they'd possess a very powerful piece of information to barter with. The Church would see me as unsanctified hell spawn; even a noble such as yourself won't escape the consequences that consorting with Satan, or his minions, bring. That'd be enough on its own but look at your inner circle, Wilhelmina: you're harbouring two men considered affronts to nature, you have a harlot sleeping with you and a disgraced novitiate—who defiled a bishop according to the sisters of the convent—as you personal handmaiden. I can already feel the heat from your pyre and it is very hot: should these things become known."

"I never considered that," Wilhelmina said, obviously surprised by her lack of foresight; she had hoped that this trip would be an interesting reprieve—aside from the serious business between her Elfrida and their Zazie—from the boredom of winter. She was wrong; this was a deathly serious mission, needing the utmost of discretion from her and those with her.

"I think I've been too happy lately," Lady Wilhelmina surprisingly observed, "and have forgotten that there are those who would find my running afoul of the Church advantageous. For the first time, in many years, I'm surrounded by friends: not just servants and subjects. It's easy to forget that there are those who wish me ill. What a bother. Still, you haven't told me why you were spying on me, Scout, and you've handily dodged my original question with sly rhetoric.

"My apologies; that was not my intent," Scout replied. "I was watching to see if you were being followed because if they follow you they may discover us. I am as oath bound to protect my friends, as you are to protect yours. It's likely that we would escape but that still means that unfriendly forces have become aware of us: that is something we've avoided and wish to continue to avoid. Not one of my compatriots—or I for that matter, obviously—fit within the narrow confines of what humans might consider normal and not normal means not welcome and not welcome means something to be expunged; the agents of the Church see it as their holy duty."

"What, you weren't watching out of the goodness in your heart?" Lady Wilhelmina asked with a little chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood.

Scout chuckled in return and said, "You are the third human—well I guess one isn't really human so she doesn't count—to accuse us of being good, recently. We're not good; we just wish to be left alone."

Silence followed Scout's words as they rode on. The sun had risen above the horizon and streamers of cold golden light fell through gaps in the forest canopy. Everything sparkled and shone, in the dance of countless fairy lights, as the sun reflected on the glaze laid down by the night's freezing fog and not just the forest seemed frozen. An odd loneliness had descended and the only sound reaching their ears was that of horse's hooves against frozen earth. It was as if the Schwarzwald was devoid of life. Nary the rustle of a leaf or bough intruded upon the stillness, which seemed everywhere, and made the forest feel foreboding, albeit pretty, under the early morning light.

"So quiet," Lorelei whispered in a voice as loud as thunder to ears trying to pierce the silence that lay upon them.

"Tis the forest's baited breath, waiting on the fount of spring to herald a wellspring of new life in all its glory." A woman's clear, deep, voice rose from the forest that stood as a sentinel by the side of the road.

"How uncommonly poetic and Fae of you," Scout said in response. "I think you've been spending too much time with Healer and Seeker."

Lady Wilhelmina's eyes turned in the direction of the stranger's voice and from the wood, expertly guiding a pony, a woman emerged. She tried to fit what she saw into some type of reference but the woman seemed to defy description. She was tall; of that, Lady Wilhelmina was sure, and she looked strong but she did not have the stocky or stout body usually associated with strong women—like those found working on a farms. She also held herself with the mien of a man—that is to say, like a true and regal noble in charge of his surroundings—but she was not lacking femininity in either presence or appearance. No, proportionally, she was perfect with a moderate chest that equalled her hips and a waist that narrowed healthily between them. Her tan—nay golden—locks cascaded past her shoulders to the middle of her back, in long loose curls that looked soft and inviting to touch. _She doesn't belong here,_ thought Lady Wilhelmina, _but in some fantastic realm I'd find in a dream. I'm beginning to understand why Scout is concerned about being followed; this woman has no place in the grand scheme the Church teaches us._

Lady Wilhelmina was not the only one to sense the supernatural presence of the pony-bound woman, they all did. It was obvious that Lorelei felt it; she was frozen in awe of the visage before her. Elfrida had felt it doubly. Once in her heart and once in her lover's, as it leapt in a manner unrelated to fear: it was to be expected. Even Alwin and Baldwin appeared aroused and covetous; they looked obviously confused by the sensation. Still, for all that the stranger was undeniably beautiful, Elfrida found herself gazing at the pony the woman rode. With her heart beating wildly, Elfrida noticed that the pony was male and found herself craving to be its rider. She longed to feel the pony between her legs and lurid images, which she could only describe as bestial, rose unbidden from a part of her mind she couldn't believe existed. It concerned her greatly but Elfrida couldn't deny what her body was telling her: she longed to be alone and intimate with a pony. To do things that would shred her humanity, to experience carnal satisfaction with an animal and embrace the basest of sensations in the unholiest of ways.

Elfrida felt dirty.

"Lady Wilhelmina, Lady Elfrida, gentlemen and lady, I am Hunter; I am your guide and host." Hunter greeted them warmly.

"Lady Hunter, it is an honour and a privilege to meet one such as yourself and I'm honoured that you deem it fit that we might meet," Lady Wilhelmina replied formally and courtly.

"Please call me Hunter; I'm sure Scout mentioned that we are not big on formalities where we are going."

"Very well then, as you wish Hunter; as we are peers, please call me Wilhelmina."

"Neigh, neither peers nor equals but friends enjoined for a common purpose and thread; we are not met for ourselves but for people we love." Hunter said nobly. "Now, if you'd permit Wilhelmina, I should like your fellows to introduce themselves that I might hear their voices, their hearts and their names."

_What an oddly spoken request,_ Lady Wilhelmina thought_. I fear she may learn more of us by means of our names than we did of hers but I can feel her strength; it's not to trifled with and I do not wish to anger her. We are at a disadvantage, regardless of our greater numbers, and I rode us blindly into it. Please forgive me my friends should things run afoul._

"As you request, Hunter," Wilhelmina said in a tone of wary concern. "My friends please introduce yourselves to our noble host."

A heavy silenced followed until Elfrida found her voice and spoke, "I am Elfrida; I'm . . . I'm Lady Wilhelmina's handmaiden."

"Tsk, tsk . . . such manners," Hunter teased as her eyes peered into Elfrida. "The first to introduce herself chooses to lie: we can't have that now, can we?"

Both Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida paled in unison since it seemed that their host was expecting a full declaration and not a socially proper cover story.

"Very well then," Lady Wilhelmina said softly, feeling trapped in Hunter's snare, "as she wishes, Elfrida."

"I am Elfrida; I am the Lady Wilhelmina's consort and lover."

"Much better, the truth is always the best introduction," Hunter said in a way that made them feel like children; it was discomforting.

"I'm not sure I care for your tone, Hunter," Lady Wilhelmina sounded angry. "You sit there expecting us to tell you everything and yet I sense there is much that you are concealing."

"All will be revealed: To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven." Hunter said in reply.

"That sounds familiar," Lorelei surprisingly spoke, "but I can't place it."

"Perhaps because you've only ever heard it thus, in Latin: 'Omnia tempus habent et suis spatiis transeunt universa sub caelo.'" Hunter said before continuing. "These are words from your Bible and very wise words they are. Humans are always in a hurry and tend to forget things that shouldn't be forgotten, rush things that shouldn't be rushed or wish for things that shouldn't be wished for. These words should be the meter and rhythm of life but, alas, they are often forgotten."

"You've yet to answer my concerns," Lady Wilhelmina said firmly.

"You'll understand once we reach our destination." Hunter replied, "You should understand it best of all, Wilhelmina; a leader must ensure the well-being of the ones she leads or risk being removed from her position. That I seem nosy is not just for my benefit but for yours as well; if others knew of this meeting there could be serious repercussions for us both. In these estranged times, I need to ensure the fealty of those who've accompanied you and ensure that word of this encounter not reach harmful ears: we do not want our natures to be known and we are taking a greater risk than you are."

"Are you saying my people are not loyal?" Lady Wilhelmina was angrier than any but Elfrida had seen. "If you are so worried about discovery why would you send such an obviously inhuman emissary? That was a far greater risk than impinging upon the constancy of my companions and suggesting that they might betray me!"

"Scout is carrying an enchantment, right now, that makes him unseen to all but those who believe in pixies. Since those people are few and far between these days, it makes for an enchantment more powerful that invisibility, which—by the way—sometimes fails without warning. Besides, even if someone who believed in pixies were to see Scout, no one would believe them if they spoke; most would think that person mad."

"I know not enough to argue with you Hunter," Lady Wilhelmina surprisingly conceded, "but I shall hold your words to account once I do and, if I still find them disdainful, I will demand an apology of you."

"If in the end my words still fall upon thine ears as insults, I shall truly apologize," Hunter replied, "but please consider my position: I'm the envoy of people not human. Consider Scout—if you will—him and his kin are perhaps the last Fae on Earth, if not the whole of creation. Look at me—that I appear human is because human was the form of my summons and my summoner. My kin and I are from another plane and our true forms are ethereal and gossamer without form or substance. And then there is Zazie. She is a babe in our eyes but holds more power than is rightful for one to hold and is unique; perhaps the only of her kind in all the worlds and heavens. I speak for these people while you speak for humans. Humans are commonplace and although the loss of you life would be most unfortunate for you it does not represent a concern that I can allow take precedence over mine, I don't have that luxury, or the grander world in general."

"Please, Wilhelmina," Elfrida whispered, "end this now. I understand you're not used to being spoken to in this way but this banter will not help any of us."

Lady Wilhelmina sighed; then said. "My consort beseeches that I let this pass but I will not forget."

"Then your consort is wise and worthy of your ear," Hunter replied. "I am not a practiced host so if my manner offends, please forgive me. I've spoken to none but my family, until Zazie came, and have forgotten much of the etiquette required between strangers."

Hunter's pony whinnied, as if in laughter, and Scout tittered quietly. Hunter turned deep red.

"Please forgive me," Hunter said. "We invited you and yet I treat you like this; it was wrong of me but rest assured: you'll understand much more when we arrive at our destination."

"Then let us begin anew," Lady Wilhelmina, replied cordially. "I'm Wilhelmina; the woman behind me is my lover Elfrida. We are traveling with my guards and childhood friends Alwin and Baldwin, who share a bond similar to that which I share with my consort. The young woman in our company is Lorelei, a former novitiate sister who has recently come into my service as my handmaiden. We come at the behest of you, Hunter of the Nightmare Circus."

"I welcome you, Wilhelmina, Lady of Pfalzgrafenweiler," Hunter said with a warm smile, "and you too Lady Elfrida, gentlemen and lady. Please accompany us to our home where you'll be made welcome and warm. We have but two requests: that you not speak of things you'll see to others and that you remain honest to yourselves and each other."

In those words, Hunter dropped all pretense of formality and relaxed in an almost cat-like manner; Lady Wilhelmina observed and found that she too had released her mien of nobility, as if having quaffed some soothing tonic. She rediscovered a simplicity that had been lost upon reaching adulthood and Lady Wilhelmina felt young. Some of her youthful dreams returned and some of her adult feelings excited her, as Elfrida snuggled into her back. It was obvious that her consort was experiencing similar sentiments and she saw that her guards gaze for each other openly implied more than friendship. They had relaxed the stiff façade, which they usually held in the presence of others; and Lady Wilhelmina knew that they wished to be alone but alas, poor Lorelei: who, without a partner, seemed very lonely, indeed.

"Scout, are you weaving a spell?" Hunter asked unexpectedly.

"You know I have very little magic, how could I do that?" He replied. "Besides, I didn't like this thick, dark and syrupy atmosphere."

"So you did then," Hunter accused.

"Only a minor calming and good will charm." Scout said playfully as his shimmer pulsed in shades of yellows and greens.

"Please forgive my cohort," Hunter said to Lady Wilhelmina and her company. "As a male pixie he has little power to do more than alter a person's mood a little but that's still intrusive when done without permission."

"I didn't mind," Lorelei surprisingly spoke, "besides, such a pretty little man can't possible mean us harm. I sort of think he did the right thing too, we were all being too serious."

Scout's shimmer pulsed with vivid purples and pinks and Hunter laughed while Lady Wilhelmina gaped at her handmaiden in disbelief: _this young woman barely initiated conversation with people she knows, let alone strangers, and here she is making such a bold statement, __what a surprise,_ Lady Wilhelmina thought; _poor Lorelei is usually too timid for her own good. It's good to hear her speak without prompt for a change._

"What an astounding young woman," Hunter said with a grin. "She managed to embarrass a pixie; you'd better be careful—Lorelei wasn't it?—Scout looks like he's developed an interest in you and pixies are very playful with people who interest them. Curb you amorous feelings, Scout, we don't want a jealous Caster."

"Jealous, my wings," Scout replied with a tone more friendly than respectful. "She'll welcome a new playmate."

It was Lorelei's turn to turn deep red and suddenly the world seemed a lot warmer to her.

"Lorelei," Scout said unable to contain his pixie nature. "My size may be diminutive but I'm more than satisfying. Perhaps we'll have a chance to play later."

"Pixies, bah!" Hunter sounded exasperated. "Between him, Caster and Pix it's surprising we get any sleep. Still, be warned young woman, pixies are persistent with those who tickle their fancies and they are quite skilled in arts that would make a harlot blush—no offence, Lady Elfrida."

"None taken," Elfrida replied, surprisingly humorously. "She'll need a gentle hand, Scout, but it would do her some good and I'm albeit a little curious about how such things might come about."

"Elfrida!" Lorelei exclaimed; her tone hurt and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Lorelei," Elfrida said truly sincerely, "that was wrong of me. You are my friend and I worry about you; you are too dire and too prim for one no older than I. Perhaps, some freely embraced play will do you some good: more good than just watching others at play."

Lorelei opened her mouth but she was too embarrassed and furious to speak. _Lady Elfrida has gone too far,_ she thought, _how could she be so cruel?_

"That's enough!" Lady Wilhelmina exclaimed, "Apologize this minute Elfrida."

Elfrida hung her head as she realized what she had said, "I'm very very sorry, Lorelei, I don't know what possessed me."

"Lorelei," Lady Wilhelmina addressed her handmaiden firmly.

"Milady?"

"Although her words were badly chosen, Elfrida is right." Lady Wilhelmina said softly. "You need to leave behind the awful things of your past, embrace your future and enjoy life more. If you happened to find release in the form of a pixie then take it, as I have did Elfrida. No one here has any right to say you shouldn't and perhaps surrendering to someone other than a human will loosen the inhibitions you have strangled yourself with."

Silence engulfed them as Lady Wilhelmina's words faded to echoes and they all felt uncomfortable. What was only seconds felt like hours until Hunter's pony whinnied once more and tapped the frozen ground with a front hoof.

"You're right my friend," Hunter said to her mount before turning to the others. "Well then, since we've reached a somewhat playful accord, at our young friend's expense, let us adjourn to more comfortable surroundings. Since I don't enjoy riding in a heavy atmosphere, if all are willing that is, I think we should have Scout recast his charm."

A little suspicious of Hunter's offer, Lady Wilhelmina glanced at her entourage for permission; they were looking rather gloomy, she noted, and none seemed able to answer._ Very well then,_ she thought, _please don't be angry with me my friends but I preferred the lighter atmosphere of earlier._

"Yes, I think that may be for the best," Lady Wilhelmina spoke for them all. "Nothing will come of such dismal travails and the tension is palatable; I do not like its taste. Please, Scout, lighten the mood without making us giddy."

Scout smiled and fluttered from his seat between the ears of Lady Wilhelmina's horse and slowly spiralled around the group. The day became immediately brighter and even Lorelei offered a weak smile.

"Shall we go?" Hunter said as she turned her pony towards the forest wall at the side of the road.

"Please ride slow," Lady Wilhelmina asked. "We don't want to lose you in the forest or be left behind as beast bait."

Hunter turned, smiled at Lady Wilhelmina and said. "Observe."

Lady Wilhelmina, Elfrida and the others looked in Hunter's direction. Stunned, they watched as the forest parted like curtains: opening a smooth, dark, road into the heart of the Schwarzwald.


	32. One Step Beside Reality

**Part XXXII—One Step Beside Reality**

Lady Wilhelmina, Elfrida and their entourage looked beyond the parted trees and down a dark road, which ran into the heart of the Schwarzwald. Into the forest it stretched, straight and narrow, for an indeterminable distance and vanished beyond the range of their eyes. The path looked smooth, as if painted on canvas, and cleaved the forest so neatly that it appeared the wood had grown wild to its edges but failed to encroach upon its way: this left it devoid of even grasses and weeds. Even the horses sensed the road's unnatural creation and shifted their weight nervously on their hooves as their riders attempted to calm them with soothing words and strokes. Hunter's pony whinnied and, as if in response, the three horses from Pfalzgrafenweiler replied in kind, nodded their heads and settled immediately. The humans exchanged anxious glances, over their horses' odd behaviour, and began to feel the gravity of their position: they had expected some display of power but this was beyond comprehension.

"Is it real?" Surprisingly, Lorelei asked as she peered down the road.

"Hmm . . ." Hunter looked thoughtful, "I can't really answer that but, rest assured, it's as real as real needs to be for our purposes."

"That isn't an answer," Lorelei politely observed, surprisingly speaking again.

"The one most timid is now talkative but I'm not the one to ask such questions, Lorelei. When we arrive at our destination, you'll meet one who may be able to answer you; I can't, sorry."

"Is it safe?" Lady Wilhelmina found her voice.

Hunter laughed heartily then said, "The question I thought would be first; of course it's safe, far safer than the road you've already travelled this morn. Nothing can intrude upon its way and if seen from the side, it won't be seen at all. Again, it's beyond my ken to explain it but I can ensure that you'll find the road smooth and unhindered; of that you have my promise."

"Is there another way?" Alwin asked, obviously not trusting his Ladies to the suspicious road.

"Longer, darker and far more dangerous unless you've the wings of the pixie to carry you," Scout replied as he shimmered with soft hues of green. "The road before you, regardless of what lies between, runs straight and true from here to our destination. If you wish to arrive, ere moon-rise; this road is your only choice."

Everyone looked at Lady Wilhelmina and awaited her decision.

"Ah, such is the life of a leader," Hunter light-heartedly observed, "always having to make the choice."

Lady Wilhelmina smiled and said, "We'll take your dark road Hunter for all its unnatural feel. I'm beginning to feel the cold and I'm in no mood for a long or difficult journey but I fear our horses may not cooperate—I feel the hesitation in my steed."

Hunter's pony whinnied once more and immediately the horses fell into line behind his lead. The pony stepped onto the dark path and began a leisurely trot into the forest. Baldwin and Lorelei brought up the rear as the horses, refusing to obey their riders' reins, followed in single file. Each paused briefly, before landing its first hoof on the strange road, then closed the gap between itself and the animal ahead.

The road was devoid of sound and even the horses steps were muffled and distant sounding. Lady Wilhelmina looked at the forest pushing against the trail and glanced to the sky. She had expected to see a narrow strip of blue above the gash they rode in but all there was, was the canopy of the Black Forest: dark, foreboding and impenetrable and, had Lady Wilhelmina been blindfolded before reaching this road, she would have felt as if she were in a tunnel.

Lady Wilhelmina looked back.

Behind Baldwin and Lorelei the forest was closing, as it had parted—like curtains, leaving ancient trees in its wake and thoroughly blocking any thought of retreat. They were committed to moving forward and once more the weight of her decision bore upon Lady Wilhelmina's shoulders as she wished she had not been so blithe when accepting Elfrida's choice. Each passing moment was taking them deeper into the Schwarzwald, further from the world Lady Wilhelmina understood and she was growing frightened. The mood had become oppressive again—the surroundings dispelling Scout's charm—and with the loss of the road behind them, they were being forced forward into the unknown. _It's unnaturally quiet and unreal, _Lady Wilhelmina thought, _and I fear I've lead us all into serious danger._

"Is everyone still here?" Scout chimed humorously, "This silence is annoying."

His playful banter broke the silence and the sense of foreboding that had closed about them. Elfrida felt her heart lighten but her gaze kept wandering back to the pony, making her feel continuingly uncomfortable. _What's happening to me?_ She questioned, _I know my tastes wander . . . darkly, but I . . . I never . . . no, not even in my dreams . . ._ She tightened her arms around Lady Wilhelmina, hoping her lover's warmth would expel her unclean thoughts and hunger. _There must be something causing this,_ Elfrida considered_, because if I were truly so . . . bestial, I'd have felt it before: so, why now?_ Her eyes drifted to the pony once more. _It has to be that,_ she concluded.

"Lady Hunter?" Elfrida asked as her thoughts became unwanted and yet unstoppable words.

"Just Hunter, my child," she responded and asked, "Yes?"

"It's . . . It's about your pony," Elfrida began before stopping. _What am I doing? I just can't come out and say I've got feelings for her . . . her pony,_ Elfrida mentally panicked, _they'll think me vile. Now, what do I say?_

"What about my mount?" Hunter queried, casually, whilst trying to hide a sly smile.

"I . . . I'm curious," Elfrida scurried in reply. "I would've thought that someone of your standing would've had a mount of—um, um—more nobler stature."

Scout and Hunter exchanged glances then broke out in raucous laughter that, even in the strangely muted ambience, echoed off the old forest growth surrounding them. The pony stopped. It snorted a great puff of steam into the cold air, shook its head and mane curtly; it looked at Elfrida. As daggers, the pony's eyes bore into her before the creature issued another snort, followed by a very loud whinny that may have been an angry rebuttal or an amused assent. Whichever, the pony was obviously more aware of their words than it ought naturally to have been and was letting them know: another reminder of their undeniably odd circumstances.

Wrestling to control her mirth, Hunter soothed the pony with gentle strokes, before amusingly accusing the Lady's Consort, "Are you belittling my high-born stallion, young woman?"

"I . . . I didn't mean to," Elfrida rushed in apology, "It . . . It's just that I . . ."

". . . was curious myself," Lady Wilhelmina rescued. "I was thinking the same thing."

Their guide managed to hold to a smile but Scout, fighting to contain himself, erupted into a series of bell-like giggles interspersed with breathless hiccoughs.

"We're almost at the end of our road," Hunter said, "Believe me, you'll understand soon but the end of the road will not be the end of your questions; of that I can assure you."

Hunter's reassurance that they were drawing to the end of the strange road was a welcome relief for the humans and they looked ahead expectantly. The way was becoming brighter and they could see natural light stretching fingers into the forest once more. The lead pony picked up the pace, to a brisk trot, and their horses; obviously ready to welcome a normal sky, sped up without their rider's urging. The air freshened, noticeably, carrying the scent of the Schwarzwald once more—a scent they had not noticed was absent until now. They followed the pony into a glade and the morning's sudden glare stung their eyes. The sun, now risen above the sea of trees, which was the Black Forest; streamed into the irregularly shaped dell they had ridden into.

The morning was still cold but the welcome blue sky warmed them of the chill not only caused by the winter air and they looked about with curiosity. The glade appeared natural, carpeted in scrubby grasses and lichens on smooth ancient rock, and felt older than the trees defining its shape. In the centre, of what was a hole in the forest's reign, a garishly painted carriage rested as if placed there by some giant hand and beside it stood a normal, yet rugged looking man of indeterminable age.

"Welcome back Hunter," He said then added, "and esteemed companions, I am Driver."

"Driver," Hunter began, "may I introduce the Lady Wilhelmina and her consort the Lady Elfrida."

"Greetings, My Ladies," He said politely and bowed.

"And their entourage," Hunter resumed, "Sir Alwin, Sir Baldwin and the handmaiden Lorelei."

"Ma'am, gentlemen," He nodded in acknowledgement.

For Lady Wilhelmina and her company, had their morning not been so surreal, this glade and greeting would have been mundane but they remained weary.

"Where are we?" Baldwin asked.

"In the measure of the area, you are about five wegstundes—as the Fae flies—Southwest of Pfalzgrafenweiler, sir." Driver replied.

"Five!" Alwin exclaimed, "we've travelled no more than one this morning, I swear."

"That's about right," Scout said. "It's as I said, the road runs straight and true; shaving time from your journey. Had you taken the normal road, the travel time would've been nearer eight wegstundes at the least, with no guarantee of even being able to make it: the forest is incredible dense in this area. You should thank Driver for the road, it was his doing."

"Enough idle chatter in the foyer," Hunter said while dismounting. "Let take our repose inside and share a friendly cup and bowl once things have settled."

"Inside?" Lady Wilhelmina said, eyeing the small carriage, "You can't mean . . ."

"Why not?" Hunter teased and handed the reigns to Driver.

With suspicious eyes on the carriage, Alwin dismounted and walked to Lady Wilhelmina's horse. He extended a hand and assisted Elfrida from the saddle. Lady Wilhelmina, needing no such help, dismounted with expert grace. With his Ladies firmly standing on the frozen ground, he ateeneded and assisted Lorelei; she seemed very grateful to feel the earth beneath her feet again. Baldwin hopped from his saddle and, reins in hand, stood beside Alwin as the two guards considered their position and ways to protect their Ladies.

"But . . ." Lady Wilhelmina.

"You'd rather stay outside?" Hunter asked.

"Well . . . no," Lady Wilhelmina responded, "but surely you can't expect all of us to fit in there and what of the horses: we have no place to stable them from the elements or wild animals."

"Only wolves would be a threat and I sense none in the area," Scout said, "and we have a place of comfort, away from the elements and wolves, for the horses too."

Lady Wilhelmina and the rest of her associates exchanged confused glances. They looked about the glade but, without a doubt, the only structure was the carriage; where, at the rear stood Driver, pony reins in hand. He dropped the bridle and pulled a ramp from the carriage with a passable angle for the horses: his actions adding to the humans' well earned confusion. The pony whinnied again and, as before, the horses joined the animal while dragging those holding their reins to the carriage ramp.

No matter how strong, a human has not the power to stop a horse if it truly wants to go somewhere and knowing this, Lady Wilhelmina dropped the reins instead of fighting: it was not lady-like. Besides, from the look of the densely packed wood ringing the dell the forest was impassable to all but the smallest of animals. _Scout's right,_ she thought, _even the smallest wolf couldn't pass between these trees. It's almost like the forest grew up around the carriage and if I hadn't travelled on that strange road I wouldn't know how it got here._ Resigned, Lady Wilhelmina sighed knowing that whatever happened next was beyond her control and, feeling uncomfortable and helpless, she looked at her companions and silently begged them for forgiveness for her choices this morning. Alwin and Baldwin, as aware of the situation as their Lady, also dropped their reins and waited. Their hosts—Scout and Hunter anyways—just looked on, passively amused, as Driver led the pony up the ramp. He opened the carriage's door and led the animal inside; the horses from Pfalzgrafenweiler followed, their herd instincts outweighing fear, up the ramp and into the impossible.

"Shall we go inside?" Hunter said to her stunned company as she invited them with a bow and open arms.

Lady Wilhelmina shook herself free of her consuming awe—tinted by black fear—and made her way to the rear of the carriage. She looked up; the carriage door was closed and all that remained of their horses was a pile of droppings, still steaming in the cold air, near the foot of the ramp. With a careful step, she passed the pile and set foot on the ramp.

"It's not locked," Scout said as he had fluttered to the door, "just open it. I'm a little small and haven't the strength to do it."

Hunter chuckled but caught herself before offending her guests: they were about to learn a lot more about pixies—many other things, too, for that matter—than they had ever expected to. She smiled with encouragement as Lady Wilhelmina lifted the latch and pushed the door open; the woman paused as the door swung away revealing the insides of the carriage beyond.

Standing before a simple door, with a simple latch, Lady Wilhelmina was not sure what to think or feel. Everything had become absurd in her eyes and she felt as if fate was playing a cruel trick on her or that she was dreaming a very strange dream. Hesitating briefly, she lifted the latch and pushed the door. As it swung away, she felt a warm breeze before the opening became wide enough for her to see inside. Lady Wilhelmina's gasped and the sound was enough to bring Elfrida running. Joining her Lady, she stood transfixed by what lay inside.

"Please," Scout said with a chime-like chuckle, "I would like to warm my cold wings but can't enter first and still remain a good host."

"Yes please," Hunter urged, "it's far warmer inside."

Lady Wilhelmina reached back, took her consort's hand and stepped forward, in a daze; Elfrida in tow. With no one holding it, the door swung closed and for the first time, since rising this morning, the Ladies of Pfalzgrafenweiler were out of their guards' sight. Racing up the ramp, Baldwin and Alwin passed through the door without stopping, leaving Lorelei alone with their hosts.

"Are you staying outside?" Hunter asked the frightened woman.

The young woman slowly shook her head and walked to the ramp. With a nervous little hop, she passed the pile of rapidly cooling droppings and walked up the slope. Her hand shaking, she reached for and lifted the latch on the door. She pushed it open. It swung away and, like her Ladies, felt the warm breeze from inside. Fragrant, with the scent summer growth she found the air sweet and fresh; unlike what she had expected from a carriage, but what lay inside was beyond her most fantastic dreams: Lorelei froze and stared; her jaw slack and her eyes wide.

"Excuse me, Lorelei," Scout said and passed so close that she could not only hear the buzz but feel the breeze from his small wings.

Lorelei closed her eyes in disbelief and felt Hunter walk up the ramp behind her; with a gentle nudge, she felt herself pushed forward. With a little stumble, her foot found soft ground. She felt the warm air embrace her and it banished the winter chill. Slowly she opened her eyes but before she could truly see, she closed them in fear. _This is not a carriage;_ she realized with terror, _this can't be real._

"Please, don't hover at the door," Hunter whispered gently in Lorelei's ear as she passed the dumbstruck young woman.

"Lady Wilhelmina, Lady Elfrida, Sir Alwin, Sir Baldwin and young Miss Lorelei: welcome to our home." Hunter said in a voice matching the majesty of their surroundings.

At last, Lorelei mustered the courage to open her eyes again. With a glimpse over her shoulder, she noted a door standing by itself in a grass-covered clearing. By the door there was a rack of warm cloaks awaiting use, but here—at this moment—it felt like midsummer to Lorelei. She allowed her eyes to range further and saw her Lady and Lady Elfrida standing hand in hand; the two were so close together, that it was impossible to see between them. Their eyes were wide and full of wonder too. Nearby, Alwin and Baldwin stood, looking both wary and awed and, further away, the pony and their horses were milling about: the horses were obviously enjoying the lush green grass under hoof and completely oblivious to anything else. Lifting her eyes, Lorelei saw an ancient looking forest consisting of impossibly giant trees—seemingly holding the vault of a blue-sky overhead—surrounding the clearing and, beyond the elder wood, great granite cliffs soared into the heavens. It was impossible to take it all in and impossible to describe._ Like a remote mountain valley, _she thought knowing that that didn't even begin to describe what she was seeing. _It's so beautiful._ She continued to stare with awe as a flock of colourful birds spiralled around the glade, as if interested in the visitors, before winging their way to the forest where, just under its eaves, a doe and fawn looked on with wary curiosity.

"So, what do you think?" Scout said quietly as he came to rest on Lorelei's shoulder: the young woman seemed so alone, obviously needing companionship that in human form was unavailable.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"Magic," Scout answered simply.

"I feel funny," the young woman said and dropped to her knees.

"Lorelei!" Elfrida exclaimed as her friend collapsed.

Unable to let go of the other, Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida raced hand in hand to their fallen handmaiden. With suspicion, they eyed the pixie— his wings gently aflutter for balance—on Lorelei's shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Lady Wilhelmina exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, she just collapsed," Scout said, "the people who might know are coming now."

Lady Wilhelmina looked and saw, swiftly approaching, a woman and a crow sized yellow glow. They neared and Lady Wilhelmina could only stare: a faintly green hued woman with long flowing green hair ran towards them and beside her an undeniable female version of Scout, flew. Lady Wilhelmina felt time slow, as she experienced the ethereal beauty of the two, and felt her heart skip in a manner she usually only associated with Elfrida. She shook her head, cleared the mist trying to occupy her thoughts, and glanced at her consort; Elfrida was as obviously rapt as she was.

"What happened?" The larger female asked, arriving far faster than Lady Wilhelmina's time sense allowed for.

"She just collapsed after saying she felt funny," Scout replied as he took wing and hovered. "Maybe it's shock, it's a lot for a mundane to experience all at once."

"The others seem alright," Hunter observed.

"Let's have a look," The light green woman said and turned her bottomless emerald eyes on Lorelei. "Caster what do you think?"

"She not mundane," the pixie, who had been called Caster, said quickly, "perhaps not at mage level but defiantly sensitive. What do you think Healer?"

The green creature, the pixie called Healer, closed her eyes and said; "I think you're right, poor thing."

"Poor thing?" Hunter muttered softly in query.

"Sure," the pixie Caster chimed humorously, "Seeker will be ecstatic and I'm curious as well: it's the first human sensitive we've encountered up close since the sorcerer's passing."

"Ah, I see," said Hunter, before playfully reminding the pixie. "She's our guest; not some creature to be studied; remind Seeker of that, too."

"Remind me of what?" A deep sonorous voice responded to Hunter's light-hearted jab.

The humans looked toward the new voice and gaped; even Lorelei, still unwell by her looks, managed to raise her eyes. The owner of the voice was a tall man with blue tinted skin and blue hair; his eyes were gentle sapphires, as deep and bottomless as Healer's had been. He did not look old but held a mantel of years suggesting antediluvian and radiated an unfathomable wisdom that felt like a physical presence.

"Well, young woman," the man said to Lorelei, his tone as gentle as his gaze. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak, Milord." Lorelei answered; surprised that she was even able to speak to such a lordly looking man.

"That should pass soon," he said kindly. "Well, other than Zazie, we're all here. Hunter, introductions would be nice."

"Why isn't Zazie here?" Hunter asked.

"She's coming off the full moon and was resting earlier," Seeker replied, "Her aura is still a little on the dark side; I think we should expose our guests slowly to that. One or two at a time we can keep calm until they become used to her—if they're ever even able to that is."

"What do you mean?" Elfrida asked with a tone unbelievably firm.

"Ah," Seeker said, turning his ancient eyes on the young woman, "you must be Elfrida."

Elfrida, surprising everyone, met the man's gaze dead on, and said proudly, "I am."

Seeker chuckled, offered a little bow and then said, "Welcome Lady Elfrida to our enchanted glade. I hope you didn't find the journey too arduous or our welcome unfriendly; I am Seeker."

"How dare you not address Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler first?" Baldwin exclaimed in ire at the man's lack of etiquette and, considering the glares from the humans other than Lady Wilhelmina, it was obvious they shared Baldwin's view.

"Stand down, Baldwin," Lady Wilhelmina commanded. "We're here on Lady Elfrida's behalf, not our own, and my rank holds little meaning to these people. Please excuse the excitable nature of my entourage Lord Seeker and forgive their lacking manners, they mean well but at times are too zealous."

Seeker laughed good-heartedly and said, "Welcome Lady Wilhelmina of Pfalzgrafenweiler, I'm glad that you honoured us with your presence but please, call me Seeker: I hate stuffy titles and am far too old to care about them anyways."

"As you wish, Seeker," Lady Wilhelmina replied, "please call me Wilhelmina. You've graciously introduced yourself to my consort, Elfrida, and graciously shown concern for our handmaiden, Lorelei. Let me introduce our friends and personal guard: Baldwin who is quick to take offence and his brother-at-arms Alwin."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Seeker. I am Fae; I am a fairy," Seeker said with a flourished bow.

His body glowed brightly then dimmed into a form no taller than either Baldwin's or Alwin's chest. Albeit smaller, he still held the same powerful mien but now sported fragile looking dragonfly wings—gently a flutter on his back.

"Welcome to our home." Seeker said. "May I introduce my companion and mate, Healer."

"I am Healer; I'm also a fairy." The green tinted woman said and reformed into the green tinted counterpart of Seeker but only as tall as Elfrida's chest.

"I'm Caster, I'm a pixie." Caster chimed. "Scout's my servant and toy."

"Caster!" Scout's exclamation rang before turning to Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida, "I'm her mate, actually; not her servant ever and only sometimes her toy."

Lady Wilhelmina raised her eyebrows and smiled at the male pixie's humour. She looked at the small creatures hovering and sounding very much like large honeybees, because of their rapidly flapping wings; they shimmered brightly in shades of yellow flecked with purple sparkles.

"I am Hunter," Hunter surprisingly began to reintroduce her self. "I am a spirit being in human form, although I usually look like this when I'm at home."

Hunter's figure lost definition and then reformed into a woman with cat-like eyes. She sprouted cat-like ears, which poked through her hair, and a cat's tail. Velvety golden fur covered her face, neck and hands but the humans felt reasonably certain that the fur extended across her entire body.

"Actually she's furry everywhere," Caster teased as if reading the questioning eyes of Lorelei who seemed enthralled by Hunter's new image. "Sorry, Lorelei, she has a partner and won't even succumb to the wiles of a pixie: I know, I've tried but if you're lucky, though, she might let you pet her. She likes being scratched behind her ears and under her chin. Oh, by the way, she gets excited when you play with her tail too, Lorelei."

"Caster!" Hunter, Scout and—surprisingly—Driver exclaimed.

Lorelei turned red and hid her face behind her hands but she was looking better otherwise.

"Equis," Seeker called out, ignoring the pixie's comment, "come over here and properly introduce yourself."

The humans looked for the person Seeker had called Equis but all they saw was the pony ambling towards them. The horses, still intent on the fresh grass they were eating, ignored the pony; but, had they looked, they might have been surprised to see the pony melt into a man. Unlike the horses, Elfrida was very aware of it and, suddenly and oddly to Lady Wilhelmina, the young woman looked very relieved. _Thank god!_ Elfrida thought; remembering, _he's the man from the cemetery._

Equis approached the guests, as he dissolved his equine form, but he never saw the surprise on their faces: he only had eyes for Elfrida. He felt his heart race and some of the images he had conjured while leading them through the forest returned to his dismay; he felt his cheeks grow warm.

Caster, as observant as ever to such matters, flashed a teasing smile then said, "Wow Equis, you're as red as you were when you taught Zazie how to swim. What're you thinking about, not impure thoughts about Elfrida, I hope? Hey Healer, Zazie did free him didn't she because it looks like Equis wants to help his sister-thrall feed their master."

"Enough of that! Let's not make our guests any more uncomfortable than they already are." Hunter said firmly before turning her attention back to their guests. "Please excuse my little friend, folks, pixie minds are—shall we say—shameless when it comes to matters of the flesh but are truly loyal and noble friends."

"We're not all like that," Scout protested before flashing a playful but lecherous wink at Lorelei; she quickly glanced away, her face even redder than before.

"And they talk about me!" Caster exclaimed with light-hearted disgust over his wink and, putting her hands on her hips. She glared at Scout, mischievously, before sticking out her tongue; then both pixies exchanged brilliant flashes of purple.

"Bah, pixies!" Driver exclaimed.

The humans exchanged glances as their hosts—but for Driver—erupted in laughter. It was an infectious sound, which brought a smile to Lady Wilhelmina's face but Elfrida and Lorelei looked positively pink from the suggestive teasing at their expense. Still, it all appeared to be good-natured fun to Lady Wilhelmina and she could not help but be entertained by her consort's and handmaiden's reactions. It also showed her another thing: _these 'people'_, she thought, _show no hint of guile or pretension. I'm seeing them for whom and what they are; not a carefully fabricated façade they want me to see. They don't care about what I think, about my opinions or my perception, for that matter. My rank is meaningless and they aren't trying to curry my favour; they only are themselves. How refreshing._

Slowly the laughing faded to friendly smiles and Hunter said to the two young women, "I'm sorry about that, too, but we aren't accustomed to entertaining others and sometimes forget our manners. Please forgive us; we don't mean any harm, even if our pixies sometimes tease and make satyric advances."

Elfrida and Lorelei exchanged glances; neither had ever heard the term satyric before but, from the nature of the previous conversation, they had a general idea of what Katze-fräulein Hunter was implying.

"Well, as long as that is all it is," Lorelei said as she rose unsteadily to her feet, still a little pink faced.

"Where you flirting with her earlier?" Caster asked Scout, accusingly, with a sultry voice as she lecherously eyed Lorelei up and down. "I hope you weren't planning anything without me."

"Enough, you two," Seeker commanded, his tone befitting that of the high Fae-Lord he was; they immediately settled with shimmers fading to green.

The obvious display of power did not go unnoticed by Lady Wilhelmina or her entourage and they all began feeling very small. Once more, she questioned her wisdom in accepting Hunter's invitation but resigned herself to accepting the results. _There's nothing I can do now, anyways,_ she thought; _let's hope they truly are as they appear. _

"Once more I apologize for the antics of my comrades," his eyes burned into Scout and Caster as he said it, "and welcome you to our home. We've hosted no outsiders, until we picked up the girl we've come to know as Zazie and the only human to have ever entered this place—other than yourselves—was our mentor and master; the creator of this place, the sorcerer. Now, for the time being, I suggest you make yourselves as comfortable as possible. Your outerwear may be left on the rack by the door and you're free to wander at will. There is nothing that can harm you here—other than what you might bring upon yourself—but I suggest you remain with one of the family for the time being because, for all there is little danger, the Flaw is large enough to become lost in. Once you've become more accustomed to this place—I'd say around midday—we'll meet for lunch.

Heeding Seeker's advice, the humans shed their outer garments and hung them on the rack. The feel of the warm summer-like air was comforting and relaxing and made them forget about winter's bitter chill that had hung upon them outside.

"Lady Elfrida and Lady Wilhelmina," Seeker continued; Alwin and Baldwin scowled, again, with the order of his address, "I think it's best that you accompany Healer and Equis for now; they will take you to Zazie and fulfill what is utmost in our reasons for inviting you here: to free the Lady Elfrida from her invisible shackles."

"What of our horses?" Lady Wilhelmina asked.

Seeker looked towards the horses and said, "They look pretty content eating our grass and can wander at will as well; I hope they find our fillies too."

"You've horses here?" Baldwin asked, a little surprised after having just travelled with the creatures calling themselves Hunter and Equis—he didn't think they'd be needed.

"We've a small herd," Equis replied, "but mostly they just eat, sleep and play. I'm hoping yours and ours get along well because our herd's blood is getting a little thin and require a lot of extra care because of the close breeding for the past hundred or so years. Sickness never seems very far away for them and since you've brought three young, healthy and strong stallions, I'd really like to stud them while you're here. I hope you're fine with that and I'm sure our mares would ask, if they could, and I'm sure they'll be very happy too."

Lady Wilhelmina smiled and said, "As long as they aren't too exhausted to take us home I haven't got a problem with studding them. I hope your fillies are in their time though."

"Healer will assure that," Equis replied, matter-of-factly.

"Very well then," Lady Wilhelmina said firmly, "Alwin, Baldwin please unsaddle our horses and let them run."

"Yes Milady," they responded, "as you wish."

Baldwin and Alwin bowed with courtesy before turning towards the horses. It was an uncomfortable feeling, leaving their Ladies to the mercy of their hosts, but they both knew Lady Wilhelmina well enough to not argue when she used that commanding tone. They also were fully and uncomfortably aware that, no matter what, they would be unable to defend their charges if these creatures chose to become hostile. With a parting glance at their Lady, they began walking to the horse.

"I'll help," Driver offered, "Plus I need to show you where to stow your saddles and tack, anyways."

Driver joined the two men and together they walked to the horses. There was an uncomfortable aura between them but at least they looked like they were going to try and get along.

"Lorelei," Seeker said as he turned to the young woman, "are you interested in discovering more about yourself? You must be curious after hearing you're sensitive from Caster and Healer."

Lorelei was standing once more but looking a little unsteady thought Lady Wilhelmina as she considered the male fairy; _he doesn't have an air of threat or hostility, about him, just curiosity. I think she'll be fine besides I'm a little curious about this sensitive thing myself. It won't hurt Lorelei either and might help loose some of that timidity she has around strangers and these 'people' are about as strange as they come._

"You won't hurt her?" Lady Wilhelmina asked.

Seeker replied earnestly, "of course not."

"We won't let him, anyways," Caster chimed as a hint of purple coloured her shimmer, "we need a fit playmate for later: right Scout?"

"Pixies," Hunter said with exasperation as she shook her head. "Scout, please try to keep your mate in line and no unwelcome advances from you either; I saw how you were looking at Lorelei on the trail."

"Scout!" Caster exclaimed but she didn't sound serious.

"I'll keep our pixies at bay, Hunter," Seeker said in a manner that was without a doubt humorous respect, "and prevent them from corrupting our young visitor, unless—of course—young Lorelei wants to be corrupted by our pixies that is."

"Lady Wilhelmina . . ." Lorelei began.

"Go," Lady Wilhelmina said, "I'm certain no harm will come to you. Besides, if they do mean us harm there's nothing we'll be able to do about it: they're obviously more powerful than the combined strength of Pfalzgrafenweiler's guard. I sense there is very little they want, or need from us for that matter, other than understanding and even maybe friendship."

"You're very wise," Seeker said to Lady Wilhelmina.

"Thank you, my fairy friend," Lady Wilhelmina said and then added, surprisingly whimsically, "but Lorelei . . .:

"Milady?"

"Guard your chastity; I'm not sure which sensitivity Scout and Caster are interested in."

Lorelei looked utterly aghast by her Lady's last comment but; as Alwin and Baldwin, knew that there would be no deterring her mistress once she had made a decision. With a final pleading smile to Lady Wilhelmina, Lorelei turned to face Seeker as he began to walk away. Caster and Scout fluttered over; each took a hand and began to pull Lorelei behind the fairy. Lady Wilhelmina looked on and noted, by the way her handmaiden was walking, that the two pixies were far stronger than they appeared.

"And then there were two," Lady Wilhelmina said, her tone serious once more as she addressed the remaining hosts. "Now that you've manipulated events so masterfully and separated us, what do you intend to do with Elfrida and I?"


	33. The Emancipate Vale

**Part XXXIII-The Emancipate Vale  
**

With a smile, Lady Wilhelmina teased, "Guard your chastity, Lorelei; I'm not sure which sensitivity Scout and Caster are truly interested in."

Lorelei looked utterly aghast by her Lady's implications but; as Alwin and Baldwin did, knew that there would be no deterring her mistress once she had made a decision. When her final pleading smile remaining unanswered by her Lady, Lorelei turned and watched Seeker as he began to walk away. Caster and Scout fluttered over; each took a hand and began to pull Lorelei behind the fairy. Lady Wilhelmina looked on, still smiling kindly, and noted, by the way her handmaiden was walking, that the pixies were far stronger that they appeared.

"And then there were two," Lady Wilhelmina said, her tone far more serious that her looks belied, as she studied her remaining hosts. "Now that you've manipulated events, masterfully separating us, what do you intend to do with Elfrida and me?"

Their hosts remained politely silent, leaving Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida to exchange concerned glances, before turning their attention to the surroundings. They knew that they were standing in a small carriage parked in the centre of a small glade; engulfed by trees of the Schwarzwald and the chill of winter. Still, knowing didn't equate believing and both women found themselves wondering if they might be asleep and sharing a dream: nonetheless, if this was a dream, it was by far the most vivid they had ever had. Everything—from the gentle breeze or the birdsong from the woods and even the grass beneath their feet—seemed unreal but, concurrently, it felt as if the waking world was nothing more than a pitiful effort by a second-rate artist; trying to capture the ideal but lacking the requisite talent to capture it. This juxtaposition, of what was known to be real and what was felt to be real troubled them and did little to ease their concern for their departed comrades. Ultimately, the acceptance of their situation—whether dream or reality—remained the only option and, until facts presented themselves in support of one view or the other, they had to proceed on what their immediate senses told them and endure.

"We've made no attempt to manipulate things and it was you who commanded your guards and handmaiden followed my people." Hunter said, startling all; obviously prepared for another verbal sparring match. "Though, had I been in the same circumstances, I'd have done the same: I'd be able to learn more about my hosts that way."

"So, what now?" Lady Wilhelmina asked cautiously.

"Healer and Equis will take you to see Zazie and free young Elfrida's heart." Hunter said with a kind smile.

"What of you, Hunter?" Lady Wilhelmina asked.

"I'm not needed here but I'll be looking forward to joining you for lunch; I'll go prepare things now."

Healer and Equis exchanged glances and smiles as Hunter turned and began walking away. Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida, still curious, stood transfixed and watched the cat-woman walked away. Both of them began feeling oddly warm as they watched Hunter's tail swish slowly from side-to-side and, unbidden and surprising, they thought about Caster's earlier comments. To each, images of scratching the exotic woman behind her ears or under her chin came to mind and left the women of Pfalzgrafenweiler feeling uncomfortably warm. If Hunter was concerned—let alone aware—of their feelings it didn't show; instead she remained as inscrutable as the feline-like creature she was and padded away on the silent feet of a manor cat, hunting mice.

"Shall we go see her, now?" Healer asked, her voice startling Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida from their thoughts.

"Her?" Lady Wilhelmina asked; her thoughts a little foggy from the flustering images conjured by her usually judicious mind.

"Zazie of course," Healer replied with bemusement as she began to flutter a short distance from the ground.

To the visiting woman from Pfalzgrafenweiler, watching a creature the size of Healer take flight on such fragile looking wings appeared more dreamlike than real but the their slow steady rhythm was even more surprising; it didn't look capable of supporting a small bird, let alone the fairy. Still, for all its unreal appearance it was beautiful to watch as sunlight passed playfully through her transparent wings and break into brilliant rainbows, flashing and sparkling under a sunny sky.

"Pretty," Elfrida whispered, unconsciously.

"Please don't encourage her," Equis said with a touch of humour, "the Fae are vain creatures; if you get her started we'll be here for ages."

"I'm not that bad," Healer insisted and playfully slapped the man before fluttering slowly towards the forest.

Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida followed the fairy across the glade and into a forest, which was entirely different from the Schwarzwald of this morning. That had been a dense packing of trees and scrub but this wood was different and allowed them to gaze deep into its heart. If that wasn't enough, to convince them of the coppice's unnatural origin, the soft carpet of grass; which remained underfoot, despite the shade of the living canopy, far above—did. Here and there, pretty wildflowers grew in every imaginable shape and colour and their sweet bouquet wafted on a warm breeze, which cordially invited them undress and feel its seductive caress on their bare flesh.

Unconsciously, Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida linked hands and, gazing with awe, approached one of the monstrous trees. Its girth was such that, up close, there was no discernable curve and it stood before them like a golden-brown wall. The wall drew their eyes upwards to where, high overhead, it flung impossibly long and thick branches across the sky. Those branches reached for their distant neighbours and, intertwining, wove an unbroken living roof that refused even the smallest patch of blue to peek through. Nevertheless, under an unnatural shade that wasn't dark, they followed Healer as she fluttered forward; leading them on in silence.

Aside from the gentle rustle of the forest, the only sound was the gentle hum of Healer's wings until, in the distance; they heard the sound of water lapping gently against a shore. Following the fairy, they stepped from beneath the trees and found themselves looking upon a brilliant blue lake. Their eyes gazed across an expanse of water, surprisingly broad, and fell upon distant cliffs that began and ended with the sky, as the lake reflected the surrounding majesty like a crystal mirror. The illusion, mocking reality, made the bluff appear to float within the firmament but Healer didn't notice the overwhelming spectacle—unlike her guests, who stared in awe, she found the sight commonplace and instead just turned and followed the shore for few wing beats before stopping. She lit upon the ground and waited for Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida to catch up.

That the lake's existence was impossibility, like so much they'd already experienced, was not a concern or even a consideration for either Lady Wilhelmina or Elfrida; instead, the sight of a young woman standing by the shore drew their eyes. She stood, naked and unnaturally quiet, as water lapped softly against her ankles; seemingly ignoring their arrival. Under the morning sun, she leisurely brushed her hair as a zephyr whisked sparkling droplets from a lithe body that looked far too delicate to touch; let alone survive the harsh life of a brothel. _How had she survived?_ Lady Wilhelmina silently questioned as she looked at the girl—who had to be Zazie—for the first time.

Unconsciously, Lady Wilhelmina found herself comparing Zazie to her Elfrida and was saddened by what she saw. Elfrida had told her that Zazie was younger but Lady Wilhelmina had not expected to see a girl, barely ripened to adulthood: _A perpetual maiden, doomed to stand forever on the cusp of maturity; never destined to age._ Lady Wilhelmina thought. S_he's smaller than I'd thought too and not nearly as beautiful or endowed as my Elfrida but I feel her power, it shimmers below the surface; her presence reaches for me. Zazie repels and attracts and terrifies but I feel drawn to her. I want . . . I want . . . what do I want?_ Asked herself amidst her confusion.

"Lady Wilhelmina Pfalzgrafenweiler and Elfrida," Zazie said as she turned to greet the visitors, "welcome."

Elfrida's heart pounded against her ribs as Zazie stood, resplendently brash in her nakedness, with the sun at her back; it made her appear as if she was glowing. She smiled and, without a hint of diffidence, nodded her head—once—in welcome before tossing the brush aside; it vanished with a flash.

_How can she stand there naked?_ Lady Wilhelmina thought as she looked at the former harlot. _I didn't expect her to be shy but this is unexpected. It's as if she isn't even aware of our eyes but there isn't a hint of conceit in her, just a casual indifference; for some reason I feel I should kneel._ She thought, as the word 'regal' fluttered through her mind. She felt Elfrida's hand slip from her grip and saw her consort stumble forward as if drunk. The young woman knelt, ignoring the water, before Zazie and immodestly rested her head against the soft hair of her master's womanhood; Zazie began casually stroking Elfrida's hair. The tender and loving sight made Lady Wilhelmina feel confusingly jealous. _Am I jealous of Zazie touching my Elfrida or of my Elfrida being touched by Zazie?_ She soundlessly questioned.

"Zazie," Hunter's voice rose, breaking the silence.

"Healer?"

"You're leaking," the fairy said cryptically with a smile before adding. "And please dress; there is more than family present. I swear you've become as bad as Caster these days."

"I'm sorry, Healer," Zazie said meekly, "I wasn't thinking. Excuse me Elfrida; Lady Wilhelmina."

Elfrida looked up at her master, not seeing the scar or teardrop mark, and silently begged her to let her remain where she was. Her answer was a simple smile but Elfrida understood and reluctantly let go. A dim glowed shimmered around Zazie and, when it had faded, the young woman was dressed in what looked like a simple white shirt with gold trimmed collar, cuffs and waist and matching short skirt. _Pretty,_ thought Lady Wilhelmina as she looked at the now clad girl; then surprised herself by not being surprised that she found another woman, other than Elfrida, desirable.

"You look puzzled Lady Wilhelmina," Equis said quietly to their noble guest.

"I just saw something amazing and all I thought was how pretty the clothes looked."

"That's because I'm shielding you from the full affect of Zazie's aura. The process dulls the reactionary parts (fear, anxiety, anger, etc. . . .) of you mind," Healer said.

"Shielding me?"

"Yes, I'm keeping you calm," Healer replied, "if I'd done nothing you'd either run in terror or collapse in reverence for our young friend and sort of vampire, Zazie, because of the power she was unknowingly exuding. That's what I meant by 'leaking' we're used to it; you're not."

"You think me weak?" Lady Wilhelmina said feeling insulted.

"Meaning no offence—yes," Healer replied politely, "You may be a Noble but you're still human. Humans aren't meant to face creatures like the young woman before you. If you don't believe me, shall I drop my shield?"

"Yes, I'll face things with my own strength, I always have."

"As you wish Lady Wilhelmina but please remember; I warned you," Healer conceded. "Be thankful that Zazie has reined in most of her aura but some lingers yet; prepare yourself."

Lady Wilhelmina steeled herself—thinking Healer's warning was just an exaggeration—but; suddenly, a cold, merciless, hand clutched her heart and squeezed and blackness oozed towards her. The strength she had thought she had fled before the overwhelming presence and forced her to her knees. In shameful reaction, Lady Wilhelmina fought the urge to empty her bladder as the darkest terror—unimaginably worse than any her husband had instilled—reached for her and threatened to crush her being. Lady Wilhelmina shook with fear, yet trembled with desire, as she felt a need to flee and a need to be used by the young woman standing casually in the water. Under the boughs of a fantastic forest, she did something she had not done in a very long time; silent tears fell from Lady Wilhelmina's eyes.

"Convinced?" She barely heard the fairy ask before nodding weakly in response as she wiped away tears that refused to stop falling.

Equis extended a hand to the stricken noble who, after groping through misted vision, found his hand. He helped her to her feet and immediately found Lady Wilhelmina burying her face into his chest. Seeking warmth and protection, Equis felt her arms wrap around him and hold him tight. Through his shirt, he felt her heart pounding strong and did what any kind person might do; Equis returned her embrace and tried to soothe Lady Wilhelmina's terror.

There are times in one's life when you are acutely, immediately and instinctually aware you've made a mistake; this was one of those, because as soon as he returned Lady Wilhelmina's embrace they were assaulted by waves of angry jealousy so strong that they had become a physical force. Fighting to remain standing, he tried to protect Lady Wilhelmina from it, even as his world grew cold and dark. He looked at Zazie and Elfrida; they were coldly glaring at him with daggers piercing his soul.

"— — — — control yourself!" Healer commanded but Zazie fought the order with such vigour that the fairy stumbled.

Equis had been on the fringe of Zazie's anger a few times but had never been its focus and, considering how he felt, he was very worried for Lady Wilhelmina who shared his place as target. He looked at the woman, now clutching harder than before, and saw that her eyes were clinched shut. Lady Wilhelmina's face was a mask of terror and it looked like she was in pain; she whimpered in Equis' arms like a child.

"— — — — control yourself, now!" Healer repeated the command. This time her words penetrated the shield of anger and jealousy that had surrounded the two young women.

Zazie collapsed to her knees, with a splash, and rested her head against Elfrida's shoulder. Elfrida tightened her grip on her sister but turned to look at Lady Wilhelmina, Equis and Healer. Her eyes held the glint of anger and hate as she stared at the three.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Wilhelmina," Healer started in apology, "perhaps this meeting was a little sooner than it should've been. It seems that our Zazie still harbours an excess of power even though the moon is waning."

"N . . . No, my arrogance did this," Lady Wilhelmina replied, her voice shaky. "My ego couldn't stand being told that a former peasant—a harlot no less—was stronger than I, let alone able to bring me to my knees. If anything, it is mine to apologize; I was conceited. I should have heeded your warnings, especially after what I'd experienced this morning but all I saw was a girl who had once lived in Pfalzgrafenweiler; not the being Scout told me to expect. He warned us of her monstrous powers but, in my pride, I ignored his words."

Lady Wilhelmina mastered the shaking in her body and released Equis from her arms; he did the same and offered her a little shy smile. She turned to face the two young women kneeling quietly near the shore, still holding each other, as water lapped around their legs. Lady Wilhelmina took a deep calming breath.

"How can Elfrida touch—let alone hug—her when her presence is so . . . so overwhelming?" Lady Wilhelmina asked.

"Thank you for being so gentle, Lady Wilhelmina; other's might've chosen harsher words," began Healer. "Nevertheless, since the Lady Elfrida is Zazie's thrall she is naturally immune to the worst of it: unless she makes her mistress angry—of course. Nonetheless, that doesn't explain how Elfrida was able to touch Zazie after she had un-wove her suppression spells in Pfalzgrafenweiler. Conversely, it was the night of the new moon so her powers were as waned as is possible for her. I'm not sure if Elfrida would be able to now, though; Zazie's powers have grown even greater since then."

The fog from Healer's command faded and, although loathe to release Elfrida, Zazie stood. She looked at her servant and sister, resting her head lovingly against her once more and began to stroke her slave's hair again, absently. She looked at the woman who now stood in her place and regarded the Lady Wilhelmina: without a doubt, the woman's love and concern were clearly visible in her eyes and in her aura. _Yes,_ thought Zazie, _this is how it should be and where my sister belongs._ Zazie returned her eyes to Elfrida and thought about what they had once shared; for a surprising moment, she found herself conjuring images of a humbled Lady Wilhelmina being shared and used in the noble's preferred manner. Zazie felt her cheeks warm and remembered that she could make it happen: all she had to do was stretch out her mind—but a little—and, no matter how strong Lady Wilhelmina was; she could harvest that fruit.

"No, you can't keep her," Healer said, her voice amused yet stern. "The poor woman wouldn't get any rest. Besides, they're here to have Lady Elfrida freed; not to make Lady Wilhelmina your plaything—although I'm sure Caster wouldn't mind."

Aghast, Zazie withdrew the tendrils, which had unconsciously begun to reach for Lady Wilhelmina; and looked away with embarrassment.

"Much better," Healer said and then mused. "The young are so poor with self control. Consider yourself lucky Lady Wilhelmina."

"Lucky?" she asked, puzzled.

"You were about to join your Elfrida in Zazie's harem but I'm sure you'd enjoy it; that's the nature of the enchantment." Healer chuckled.

"I'm very sorry Lady Wilhelmina," Zazie said, bowing her head, and sounding for a moment like the young woman she looked like. "I didn't mean any disrespect."

Lady Wilhelmina smiled and said, "Perhaps I should feel honoured that you'd considered me a worthy servant, Zazie, but how would your current servant feel about it."

Her teasing rejoinder surprised Zazie but Elfrida's response brought smiles to their faces; the young woman turned crimson.

"My, my what a naughty consort I have," Lady Wilhelmina taunted, light-heartedly. "What are you thinking, dear?"

Elfrida and Zazie exchanged glances and the young vampire reddened in obvious response. Healer, Equis and Lady Wilhelmina started to laugh as the two young women began fidgeting nervously.

"Your consort isn't the only naughty one," Healer chuckled, "It looks like Zazie has a few less than pure thoughts, too."

After experiencing Zazie's power, Lady Wilhelmina found the shy Zazie very endearing and she wanted to hug her. _Poor girl,_ she thought, _barely_ _more than a child— not even as old as Elfrida—and the world has reated her with contempt and tossed her aside. As I sat in comfort, she supported herself by means I'd find repulsive and forced to do things that I would abhor. Before I met Elfrida, I'd never considered the type of life that some girls must live and in my ignorance and silence I was as bad as my husband. I never recognized my hypocrisy and saw the girls of the brothel as mere objects to be used, by a worthless husband, in my stead; nothing more. The peace that I enjoyed, allowing me to escape his loathsome touch, was the peace born of the suffering of others._

"I'm so very sorry," Lady Wilhelmina said solemnly as she looked at the two young women.

"Lady Wilhelmina," Zazie began as she bowed her head, "you have done me no harm but I've made things very difficult for you. When I took your husband's manhood, I thrust Pfalzgrafenweiler into chaos and placed an unasked burden on you. You've carried that burden and made the town a better place in a very short time. You even rescued my sister from a life that would've killed her. You gave her a home, without regarding the expense it might have on your reputation, and a bed shared with a loving partner. I can only offer you my thanks and return that which I stole."

"All you took from me was a worthless husband who fouled everything he touched: I don't want it back." Lady Wilhelmina responded. "You know what I am; Elfrida told me she spoke of it. I am a debased sensualist and a corrupter of innocence. I've lured my friend with dark fruit and encouraged her to eat as we wallow in my aberration. Welcome and wilfully, she uses me in the manner of my late husband and my body shivers with anticipation of our release."

"No, Wilhelmina that isn't true." Elfrida said, breaking her silence. "I could've turned away but I take pleasure in your nature. My body sings with every act, no matter how wicked, that lands upon you. I love to see you writhe in rapturous agony, as I leave my mark upon your flesh, and when our bodies come together I feel nothing but overpowering ecstasy."

"This is all unnecessarily informative and we've yet to settle the matter of our intent," Equis sounded disdainfully bored. "Can we get on with it, please?"

"Abrupt but to the point," Healer agreed. "Zazie, please release Lady Elfrida and be happy for your sister."

"Lady Wilhelmina," Zazie began, "I return what I stole from you: Elfrida you are free; return to the side of the one you love."

Elfrida felt the shackles; she had not known she had borne, unbind and lift. She felt free again but with the freedom came an unexpected sense of loss and emptiness. Unsteadily she rose and automatically took Zazie's arm extended in aid; effortlessly, Zazie pulled her to her feet. Standing before the young woman who had once shared her room, Elfrida looked into the eyes that looked lovingly at her and felt her heart leap. In that gaze, Elfrida understood the nature of the bond she had shared with the girl now called Zazie and was surprised.

"Surprising, isn't it," Equis said, fully understanding the nature of the revelation that Elfrida just received.

Elfrida meekly nodded her head.

"What's surprising?" Lady Wilhelmina asked.

"The nature of the vampire's power of subjugation," Healer replied, "it's not what you think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was something we didn't know until Zazie came to us," Healer began, "and since true vampire lore is scarce at best we didn't expect it either. Even Seeker was surprised and, believe me, he's one fairy not easily surprised. So, tell me Wilhelmina, what do you think is the nature of such fearsome power?"

Lady Wilhelmina looked thoughtful and then replied, "Oppression and fear I'd think."

"No," Healer corrected, "it's love."

"Love?" Lady Wilhelmina said with surprise, "but love is kind and noble; it's how we respond to things we find good: how can it be used to enslave?"

"Love can be obsessive and compulsive; jealous and delusional," Healer replied sadly. "It can be the source of great tribulation and great joy. It can lead one down paths unknown and undesired; it isn't always noble or kind. Sometimes, it can even be used as a weapon or a yoke that binds one to another when one sided. Love may create but it can also destroy when certain thoughts or emotions are allowed to fester in the dark or remain unfettered in the light. Love razed the City of Troy, it is at the heart of many tragic stories past, present and into the future, I'm sure. It is this love that binds a thrall to her master and a master to her thrall—yes it goes both directions, I was surprised when I recently realized it, too."

"Recently realized?" Lady Wilhelmina asked, unconsciously, as she considered what Healer was saying.

"Yes, we realized it as we were discussing what to do about Elfrida's enslavement and a way to protect ourselves from those who could use it to find us." Healer continued with surprising frankness. "Killing Elfrida was mentioned in passing and, even unconscious, Zazie reacted strongly to the threat against her thrall. It wasn't just her that reacted, either; Equis was under the same enchantment then and he looked like he was ready to kill when he heard it."

"You thought about killing Elfrida!" Lady Wilhelmina exclaimed.

"Yes," Healer replied without apology.

"To what, protect yourselves at her expense!" Lady Wilhelmina was angry.

"Yes."

"I thought you . . ."

". . . were good?" Healer completed for her. "We're not, have never been nor ever will be good in the manner you suggest; we wish to be left alone and anonymous to the world, that's all. We will not put another's survival ahead of our own nor will we expect another to do so for us. Each of us is willing to die for our family but it ends there."

"Wilhelmina . . ." Elfrida's voice was barely audible.

Lady Wilhelmina turned to her young lover; finding herself entranced and captured by Elfrida's eyes and said, "Yes dear?"

"I . . . I think I understand what Healer is saying," she said with pleading eyes.

"I know I do too and would do the same, in their position, but it still hurts to think about and my vanity doesn't want to hear that some are indifferent to my status or even my existence." Lady Wilhelmina said before locking eyes with the light green fairy. "I'm sorry Healer."

"It's rare for an Ancient and a Mortal to exchange pleasantries, let alone converse; that we understand each other as well as we do reminds me of the elder days, ere the estrangement of our peoples." Healer said. "It's been many years since I last spoke, beyond in passing that is, to a mortal and that mortal was the sorcerer—the creator of this place—and he was more akin to us than he was to his fellow humans."

"Should I be honoured that you consider me worthy of conversation?" Lady Wilhelmina said, with unexpected sarcasm; then blanched. "I'm sorry, that was rude; I meant no offense, please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it," Healer replied with a smile. "I'm sure that we'll all say things that we'll later regret, ere you leave our abode; it is only natural considering the distance that lies between our peoples. Let us not be offended by each other's misspoken words and not colour what little time we spend together with pointless recrimination or embarrassment."

"You are very wise, Healer," Lady Wilhelmina responded, thoughtfully.

"Sophia is known through years and wings."

"Sophia, years, wings?" Lady Wilhelmina repeated quietly; thinking through what the fairy had said.

"I'm sorry, an ancient Fae adage," Healer replied.

"Wisdom is acquired through time and experience," Lady Wilhelmina said, "A human would say 'years and legs' but the meaning would be the same."

Healer smiled warmly in agreement and said, "of both I have many; I'm glad we understand one another."

"How many?" Elfrida muttered her thoughts softly.

"How many years?" Healer replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry; did I say that out loud?"

"Most assuredly but not unexpectedly," Healer said with kind understanding but under that lay a hint of sorrow, "but I don't think I can say exactly how many years I've been alive; time means very little to The Fae. We live until we are felled by some accident or unfriendly hand but the years do not touch us. I was born near the end of the great thaw and that was so long ago, by your measure, that it's not recorded as either myth or legend or lore that humans now remember. The best I can tell you is that I remember when the Schwarzwald was a few saplings struggling to survive and that was still long after my earliest memories."

Although aware, as she was of her hosts' age, Zazie joined the woman of Pfalzgrafenweiler in surprise as she tried to imagine a world where the Black Forest was only saplings and couldn't. The thick tangle of trees and briers had felt eternal to her, planted—as it were—by God's command at creation. She tried to imagine a life lived without years and was struck by the realization that— for all intents— she was the same; she would know in time.

"However, for all we aren't concerned with years, we are still aware of time," Healer said with smile. "We've done what we need to do but I feel Zazie should meet the others before lunch. Equis, please take our esteemed guests and make them comfortable in the sorcerer's chambers. I spoke with Library earlier and he is expecting them so there won't be any trouble in entry and, since they are entirely human, they shouldn't trigger any of the defences unless they try to enter the workshop."

"Yes Healer," Equis replied.

"Lady Wilhelmina; Lady Elfrida I hope the prepared quarters will satisfy your needs and comfort." Healer said. "If you are hungry or thirsty, Library will provide. I've also arranged some comfortable clothing for you, feel free to take them. We'll meet at lunch."

"What of you and Zazie?" Lady Wilhelmina asked.

"I'm going to introduce her to the rest of your party," Healer replied. "I think it is best if they meet her under very controlled circumstances and hopefully by lunch no one will find her presence overwhelming."

Lady Wilhelmina smiled shyly; her earlier experience with the creature called Zazie still fresh in her mind, and said, "That would be best, I think."

"Lady Wilhelmina; Lady Elfrida this way please," Equis said with a bow and a gesture.

"Lead on my noble guide," Lady Wilhelmina said and began walking in the direction Equis had indicated; Elfrida followed and, quickly taking step, took her Lady's hand.

Zazie and Healer remained, accompanied by the sound of water lapping against the shore. A thoughtful silence remained between them as Zazie's lips lifted to a sad smile as her former roommate, sister and sometimes lover step into the forest holding her new love's hand. Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida disappeared under the boughs of the fantastic forest, Zazie felt her heart tugged by conflicting emotions; part of her was happy for Elfrida, now embarking on a new stage in her life, while another was feeling a profound sense of loss.

"You feeling alright, honey?" Healer asked softly.

Zazie wiped a stray tear from an eye, smiled and said, "I feel like a mother watching her daughter getting married. I'm happy for her but I know that I'll miss her."

"I'm old enough and have seen enough to know few things are impossible," Healer said with an amused but understanding lilt, "but you can't have a daughter older than you."

Zazie appeared briefly confused before saying with a chuckle, "She could be my stepdaughter."

Healer giggled; then asked, "Does that make you a wicked stepmother?"

The young woman leered at the fairy in a manner suggesting Caster in heat and teased, "How badly does Healer want to know?"

In startling response, Healer's clothes vanished, surprising Zazie with a rare display of playful debauchery. The fairy's pale green skin shone under the sun, in all its glory; and her emerald eyes sparkled playfully. Zazie's heart thumped wildly as her lithe winged friend turned on her Fae charm, fully, hitting the young woman with it irresistible power. For a fleeting instance, Zazie thought about how much gold she would have made had she had such an enthralling power, while still living in the brothel; but as quick as the invitation had been made, it vanished.

Healer fluttered, once more fully clothed; her smile still hinting tease and said, "It's a pity we don't have time to find out."

"Healer!" Zazie exclaimed breathlessly, "That isn't fair."

"What does 'fair' have to do with anything," Healer said. "You looked sad; so I thought a flash of Caster would cheer you up before we get back to reality and our business this morning."

"Reality?" Zazie mused. "For all I know that what surrounds me is real I wonder if 'reality' is the right word for it."

"That's a too Seeker question for this early in the day," the fairy laughed, "I'll leave you to discuss it with him, some other time, but think about it; you've been here for three full moons now and you've had time to get used to it: can you imagine what your fellow humans must feel?"

"I'm not human," Zazie said thoughtfully, "of that I am certain and meeting Elfrida and Lady Pfalzgrafenweiler confirmed it. There is little common ground between us because our lives unfolded at different creases on the page of fate. I'm different now. I remember the exquisite taste of Lady Wilhelmina's fear, and the feeling of Elfrida's submissiveness excites me even now, as part of me sees them as either toys or dinner. I can't go back to being 'human'; I don't want to. My life—or death, however you think about it—is here with you and the rest of the family. I may be young—especially by your experience—but I already feel like this is my home and you and the others are my peers; there is no place for me in Elfrida's or Lady Wilhelmina's world, let alone lives. I might visit but I can't stay very long; fear and resentment will sully our friendship."

"You sound a lot more certain than you did before," Healer remarked. "You've become much more than they ever will be—perhaps even more than your family is, in some ways—but don't let your ego overwhelm your sense of place; remember, you may live a very long time but that doesn't mean you can't or won't cease to exist."

"If my ego grows too big, kill me." Zazie said with certainty. "I don't want to be a monster."

"If we can," Healer said sombrely.


	34. Horses, Men and Others

**XXXIV—Horses, Men and Others**

A silver currycomb flashed brilliant light into Alwin's eyes, causing him to blink several times, as he groomed his horse. He glanced skyward, a few wispy clouds drifted across a sun that provided illumination but no heat, adding an unnatural ambiance to his surroundings, and made his dark brown stallion shine in a manner that made it look wet. The air was very warm—midsummer like and bordering on hot—and usually Alwin, to avoid the sun's prickling rays, would have opted to groom his steed in the cool shade of a stable: it wasn't necessary here; this sun didn't prickle. He heaved a silent sigh. If it wasn't for his gnawing anxiety, he could have enjoyed the beautiful weather but his Ladies' absence filled him with trepidation. His horse whinnied in complaint and Alwin realized he had stopped grooming his friend.

"Sorry, boy" he apologized quietly and resumed brushing the animal's flank.

Alwin fleetingly glanced towards Baldwin. The sight of his handsome partner, likewise engaged with his own mount, produced a familiar yet surprising—considering the circumstances—stirring in his loins. His face warmed and, prompted by a fragrant zephyr, memories of their time spent under the boughs of the Schwarzwald wended through his thoughts. Alwin was remembering the summer of their sixteenth year, a time of discovery for two young men who had no memory of not knowing each other. Together, they had abandoned innocence and fumbled with acts they could not speak of or share. They had felt no shame in their desire but Alwin and Baldwin hid their feelings and actions from their family, friends and The Church not because it was wrong but because it was something special just between them. Still, they knew they'd face expulsion or worse if discovered and successfully hid their difference from all but one.

Thankfully, that one had been Lady Wilhelmina, the Lord's daughter, and she'd been uncommonly understanding when—during that time in the hayloft—she stumbled upon them at their most intimate: she only cleared her throat in response to what must have been a shock. She never spoke, she never pried and never discouraged their relationship and even let them 'guard' her—as it were—when she took her frequent rides into the Black Forest. Nonetheless, Alwin felt reasonably certain that the young Lady Freudenstadt hadn't remained as innocent, as her court façade suggested, and had learned to touch herself, most unladylike, whilst in earshot of her guards' respite: an idea borne out by a flushed face and musky scent that sometimes accompanied their return ride home.

Captive to his memories, Alwin didn't realize he had been brushing the same section of flank until his horse shifted in discomfort under the currycomb. That forced his attention back to his stallion. Alwin resumed, to his horse's pleasure, grooming the animal properly and his efforts produced another flash from the silver comb. He looked at it. The comb had appeared through the devilry of their hosts but it was comfortable in his hand and without doubt real: his horse liked it too. All in all, had circumstances not been so strange or ominous, Alwin would've thoroughly enjoyed his morning; had he been anywhere else. _There isn't much I can do about it now, _he thought as a familiar nicker drew his attention. Causally, he glanced towards Lady Wilhelmina's high-spirited and sometimes temperamental Andalusian, Tempest, and frowned.

Alwin considered the man—_if man is even the right word,_ he thought with discomfort—grooming his Lady's mount. Rugged and handsome, he was obviously skilled in the care of horses but beyond that had betrayed nothing of himself and remained as much of an enigma now as he had when introduced. Still, it was easy to conclude that the man called Driver was unlikely a man at all, considering the nature of their other hosts; but what he was lingered in question. Already, this morning, Alwin had experienced things he had never thought real—let alone ever see—and from the torrent of new things, he concluded that his education had been sorely lacking; so had his partner's.

He wasn't alone in his curiosity; Baldwin had it too. His obviously inquisitive colleague had casually asked Driver if he had another form—like the rest but the ones called pixies. The man's response was a scowl so sour that they could taste it; it was an obviously unwelcome question and, without doubt, would remain so whether now or later. Alwin could respect that, being—as it were—one who harboured a secret he preferred not to speak of but that didn't leave him any less inquisitive. Another contented nicker, from Lady Wilhelmina's stallion, made it obvious that it didn't care—one way or another—what the man was, only that he was doing a very satisfying job at grooming.

With a final long stroke, Alwin finished grooming his horse. He affectionately patted the animal's neck and gave it a quick scratch behind its ears. It whinnied in thanks; then promptly ignored its rider; the grass beneath its hooves was far more interesting and enticing.

"You're an ungrateful wretch, aren't you?" Alwin said with playful affection to his otherwise occupied mount. His horse didn't answer, thankfully, but he felt reasonably sure—by this point, anyways—if it had it wouldn't have been that surprising: it had been that type of a morning.

His duty to his steed fulfilled, Alwin found this sudden lack of purpose meant he was free to consider his surroundings; it was not a comforting notion. When he had been busy, it had been easy to tell himself that he was performing a normal task, in a normal place, under a normal sky but now—with nothing to do—the crushing presence of his situation was woefully apparent. Searching for some familiar reference, he looked at Baldwin who had finished grooming his horse; he was looking around as well.

A decidedly dazed look—one that Alwin was sure he reflected—hung upon Baldwin's face. Obviously, his partner was trying to fit this place into an understandable and acceptable framework—_good luck with that,_ Alwin thought cynically; the idea of understandable and acceptable had become rather elusive since Scout's first appearance this morning. They could try but, in the end, it wouldn't matter; of that, Alwin was certain as he considered the arcane machinations that surrounded them. _I guess,_ he mused_, it'll be better to ignore the strangeness and think everything is normal._ Almost content with this conclusion, Alwin realized that Baldwin was looking at him.

"What do you think?" Alwin asked his friend.

"I think," Baldwin began, "I'm going to forget we're inside a carriage, in the middle of nowhere, and think that I'm enjoying a nice summer's day with friends."

Alwin smiled and replied, "I was pretty much thinking the same thing but for one minor detail: our hosts are decidedly different from what we are used to."

"There's that too, I guess."

A sound, that might've have been a suppressed snort of derision, rose from the direction of Lady Wilhelmina's horse as Driver finished grooming his charge.

"I'm surprised Tempest didn't give you trouble, Driver," Alwin observed in an attempt to close the gap with their sullen host.

"Tempest knows I'm no threat," Driver replied flatly. His tone was categorically unfriendly, in a non-threatening manner, and definitely not inviting further conversation.

The distance between them remained.

Alwin and Baldwin exchanged glances. Wordlessly, each invited the other to speak but neither was able to fill the conversational void that had swallowed them. Aside from the occasional sound of the horses, silence reigned in uncomfortable dominance and made what should have been a pleasant morning feel like a vigil. _This is getting morose;_ Alwin thought and silently wished that Scout had accompanied them instead. _At least the pixie spoke to us with more than monosyllables and curt replies,_ he thought.

Frustrated by their host's inhospitality, Alwin put his feelings in words and stated, "You don't like us do you Driver."

Driver's nostrils flared and his eyes bore into Alwin; he replied, "It's not about like or dislike; it's about trust. I don't trust you—or any human for that matter—and would prefer that you leave; then we can go back to the pleasant business of ignoring each other's existence. Unfortunately, my family doesn't share my views, so I'm forced me to endure your presence and the girl's. At least I can tolerate them—they show promise and can be taught—but that doesn't mean I have to like her. I'll be very happy when this is all over, thank you very much!"

Alwin almost wilted under Driver's glare but he remained steadfast and didn't look away. Sadly, he understood their host's feelings because Alwin didn't trust very many humans either—neither he nor Baldwin could afford to. _Still, that doesn't give this 'man' the right to be rude,_ he thought, _and what is this 'them and they'? Are there others, besides Lady Elfrida's friend and us?_

Alwin was about to demand an answer when suddenly their horses became restless and whinnied nervously. He tried to sooth his animal as he sought for the cause of its distress and noticed Driver looking across the glade. He followed their gruff host's gaze into the strange forest, which he had tried not to notice, and saw motion between the impossibly large and tall trees. Too distant for him to see, Alwin's eyes returned to Driver; it was obvious their host knew what the motion was because of the exasperated scowl that had appeared on his face. _Can he see that far?_ Alwin silently asked as he tried to penetrate the distance. Soon, but still longer than he felt it should take, the distant motion resolved into two human-like figures. The hint of green, from the smaller, suggested one was Healer but they were too far away for him to recognize the other. Nevertheless, Alwin felt certain that the other was neither Lady Wilhelmina nor her consort and someone else, entirely, because of the way they carried themselves.

The figures grew nearer and the nervousness of the horses increased proportionally until Alwin thought the creatures were about to bolt. Worried that he would shortly be chasing his spooked horse; he wished he had not removed the animal's bridle but, at that time, there hadn't seemed to be much point leaving it on. Suddenly, a warm breeze caressed his mind. It calmed him and with its passing the horses settled; they resumed eating the grass as if nothing had happened. Mystified, Alwin wondered what had comforted their horses and found his eyes drawn to the approaching figures: he had been right about Healer but her companion wasn't just unfamiliar, she was surprising.

Bending towards Baldwin—who now stood beside him—Alwin said, "Is this little wench what all the fuss is about? She's only a child."

"Oh dear," Driver muttered loud enough for others to hear, "She ain't gonna like that."

Alwin and Baldwin looked at Driver and saw him take a few steps away. As he did, the brilliant sunny day dimmed and an icy wave struck like an intangible war-hammer. Immediately, their attention fixated on the unknown girl beside Healer: the lithe thing had somehow heard Alwin's comment and was radiating an anger that manifested a physical presence. Driver had been right, she hadn't liked it; it was obvious in her glower.

Alwin had never felt an urge to flee a foe—let alone a foe that looked like this—but this girl oozed malevolence and power, which she had focused on him. He wanted to run but his traitorous legs refused to comply, leaving him helpless to do naught but stare. As if frozen, he watched the girl close the distance between them and found her gait unsettling and unnatural. He felt oddly calm and observed that for each step she took, he blinked and during each blink, she drew inexplicably closer than the time allotted. It was a good observation but for one little detail; he was certain he hadn't blinked or, at any rate, hadn't blinked that often.

Her strange staccato approach appeared both very fast and very slow—her stride never more than a leisurely step—to Alwin's eye; then suddenly, she stood between and a little rear of them. The girl now faced the same direction as they and, in one surprisingly fluid motion; she took an odd crouching step, crossed her arms on her chest, rose smoothly and swung her arms back. She stuck Alwin and Baldwin squarely in their midriffs with her slender forearms and her blow lifted both men into the air and sent them soaring until their shoulders painfully found terra firma. In the stunned, breathless moment that followed Alwin found the point of a sword at his neck.

Oddly lucid—considering his circumstances—he noticed that he had never seen that style of sword before and beyond its narrow blade, with its lethally sharp edge, was the face of its wielder. Looking down at him was a girl, no more than fifteen, who bore a vicious vertical scar across one eye and a teardrop shape beneath the other. She seemed to be studying him intently but, beyond that, was unnaturally still in a manner that he could only describe as eerie. Briefly, he harboured a thought of overpowering this wisp of a girl but considering how she had moved and how effortlessly she had placed him at the business end of her sword, he swallowed his pride and bowed to his experience. If he wished to die, that would guarantee it, and with that morbid thought he realized why he had felt that the girl had seemed eerily still.

Zazie—for that's who she must be—truly possessed the calm of a corpse, if what they said had been true, and the mantle of death surely hung upon her shoulders but she radiated the vivaciousness of youth. Unexpectedly, she smiled with obvious and innocent joy and stepped back. In a motion no better than blur to his eyes, Alwin watched her re-sheath her sword and thread it though the sash wound about her waist.

"Nice to see you, Alwin?" Zazie said, extending a helping hand.

He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet with so much strength that he almost toppled into her. He regained his balance and smiled in embarrassment.

"Have we met?" Alwin asked suspiciously.

"A customer perhaps?" Zazie was being playful and had turned on her working girl—with touch of Fae—charm. "But I'm sure I'd have remembered someone so handsome." As she spoke, she marched her fingers up his chest in tease.

Healer and Driver watched Zazie's actions and hoped they wouldn't have to intervene. They had been worried at first but, thankfully, they quickly realized their young ward had feigned her anger and hadn't had any real fighting intent. In a playful manner, she had used Alwin's 'wench' remark as a pretense for greeting the visitors on her terms. In that one action, she had eliminated any questions regarding her strength or skill and had instantly established herself as their peer—if not more. Tactically, her ploy worked exactly as she had expected and she could dispense with the whole 'how strong is she really' game from there on.

"That was quite impressive," Baldwin observed as he rose and dusted himself off. "We were effortlessly bested by a mere slip of a girl"

"I've had good teachers, haven't I Driver." Zazie said in a tone that completely matched the playful demeanour she wanted them to see.

Driver's face grew a little red before he said, "I was disappointed when I first saw you. Someone wasn't following their instructions properly."

"Oh ho, that explains the scowl." Zazie teased but beamed a bright smile at her martial arts master.

Driver looked at Zazie, it was obvious that she was whole because he could sense her other aspect personalities in the background and he was sure that they were giggling. Driver did something that was rare for him; he smiled at Zazie.

"I liked your shadow-skip approach—it really confused them and that touch of Quan fa at the end was masterful but I want to know where your katana was in the beginning, I told you to always wear it."

"Why does that matter, Driver?" Healer asked. "She had it in the end didn't she? Besides, we had discussed this; Seeker, Hunter and I thought it would be better to present her without a weapon. You were there when we talked about it and you agreed, although Hunter twisted your arm a bit."

"I know I know," Driver replied, "Perhaps I was being a little silly and wanted our guests to see my hard work."

"You sound like a proud father with a talented daughter," Healer teased and the large man grew pink, "Besides, they've just met Zazie; I'm certain they'll find her full of surprises."

"Please Driver, Hunter your embarrassing me and I really shouldn't have done that, I promised not to show off."

"Aside from couple of bruised prides, all is well, but you should apologize to Alwin and Baldwin and properly introduce yourself to our guests." The fairy said like a doting parent.

Zazie lowered her head, dug her toe into the ground a little and crossed her arms behind her back. "I'm sorry Alwin, I'm sorry Baldwin I was perhaps a little too impulsive with my greeting. I hope you can forgive me and that we might become friends; my name is Zazie Rainyday but please call me Zazie."

Her sudden change and demur apology struck the two men as fiercely as the blows that had landed them on their backs. It made them feel as if they had been cads and should be protecting the young girl instead making her apologize for their lack of skill. It was a strange and confusing sensation for Lady Wilhelmina's guards and both felt it would last a long time.

"Zazie?" Driver asked.

"Yes," she replied, her demure manner gone as fast as it had come.

"Where did you draw your katana from?" Driver was relentless on this matter. "I didn't see it when you arrived and your clothes sure wouldn't have hidden it."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" her tone became haughty. "I conjured them special for Lady Wilhelmina and Elfrida. I think they thought I looked good in them. At least they're not flashy—simple white with gold trim, that's all."

"Fine, Fine but where did your katana come from?" Driver's voice sounded a little inpatient.

"I called for it and it came," Zazie replied as if she were merely commenting on the weather.

"You called it, how?" Driver asked.

"It's something I've been working on as I practice my blinks and shadow-skips," Zazie began. "I imagine the space that the sword is in and then re-imagine the space I want it to be in and voila—instant katana. It doesn't always work, though, and I think today's was the longest call I've made. I guess I was lucky, it came."

Her answer was enough to quiet Driver and plunge him into some deep tactical thought. _This could be useful; this must be explored._

"Zazie can we work on it together," Driver asked excitedly.

"Sure Driver." Zazie quickly replied.

"Driver!" Healer's tone was unmistakable, "She has guests at the moment and she should see to them first. You'll have plenty of time later to fiddle with that all you want but right now Zazie is—for all intents—the proper hostess for our little gathering so curb your enthusiasm. You sound like Seeker when he gets wound up in something."

"I'm sorry Healer, you're right."

"And you Zazie; think about your guests and their needs." Healer berated the young woman. "Alwin asked you a question and you never properly answered him."

"I thought I had answered—didn't I suggest that he might've been a customer once."

"Were you serious?" Healer asked.

"No, not really besides, Alwin—or Baldwin for that matter—doesn't look like the types to be interested in, let alone frequent, brothels. Am I right boys?" She said with certainty."

Zazie playful manner had the opposite affect on the two men and they began to fidget and look uncomfortable. They were certain that the young woman knew their secret and if she did, the others likely did too.

"So, have we met, Zazie?" Alwin asked again

Zazie looked at Alwin and found that he was attractive—Vam was quit enthralled too but remained silent, like they had agreed.

"Not exactly, Alwin." Zazie replied. "I was there when you found Elfrida in the cemetery that night; you just didn't see me,"

"Were you invisible?" Baldwin asked, thinking it was a logical question, at least in light of current experience.

"No, I don't do 'invisible'," Zazie replied. "Actually, I should say, I don't do invisible well. I used other methods that are more effective than invisibility; at least for me, anyways."

"If you weren't invisible then why didn't we see you, were you hiding?" Alwin asked.

Zazie glanced away and looked a little shameful before saying, "I sort of changed how you perceived things and made it so you didn't notice me. Your ears heard me and your eyes saw me but what turns those sounds and images into something you recognize ignored my place in them. It's kind of like how I perceive my real name."

"I don't understand," Alwin said. "And what does your name have to with it?"

"My real name," she corrected. "I can't really explain it any better; if you have a chance you might want to ask Seeker how it works, maybe he can explain it better."

"The 'real name' thing, you mean?" Alwin asked.

"Alwin," Healer entered the conversation with quiet concern for her ward. "When we found Zazie we had to take serious steps to protect ourselves and this young lady—who was essentially dead—because she was leaking a very strong and evil aura. We had to stop that leak or risk discovery by someone nearby who we don't wish to deal with. Since we couldn't control her aura less intrusively, we were forced to take control of her person and through her person we could control her aura with her own power. We needed unfettered access to her power and, to do this, we took her name in the process. We're quit ashamed of our action but we didn't have any other choice."

"A name has that much power over a person?" Baldwin asked.

"It's not just a name," Healer began, trying to explain the abstract concept, "it's an identity. A name is just part of the bigger sense of who you are. When we use it to control—I don't know, an aura for example—we are using the person's own identity on it. In a sense, Zazie accesses her power through a lower order of command, which means we can countermand anything she does because we possess the primary command identity."

"That's awful!" Baldwin and Alwin said in unison. "It sounds like she's your slave!"

"Sadly, that is exactly what it means: Zazie is now and will always be our slave."

"Can't you let her go?" Baldwin asked.

"No," was Healer's simple reply.

"Why not?" Baldwin was beginning to sound angry.

"Please stop this," Zazie said firmly, "it's my fault that I can't be freed. They gave me the binding talisman—a simple piece of parchment that I didn't think was important—and I threw it away. I watched my 'name', for lack of another term; melt into mush, binding me—as it were—to these people for eternity. They all harbour some guilt regarding my fate but in that, I'm really no different than my adopted family."

"You're a slave, they're not," Baldwin firmly stated. "That's pretty damn different in my book."

"It's not your book," Zazie said trying to soothe the man "it's theirs and they share my fate and are also slaves: to a dead man no less. Oh! I'm sorry Healer, Driver it wasn't my place to say that."

Tears began rolling down Zazie's face as she realized how serious her slip had been and found herself unable to face either Driver or Healer. _They're going to be furious with me,_ she thought,_ I'm sorry, so sorry everyone._

"— — — — clam yourself! Calm yourself now!" Healer's voice was strong but obviously filled with—at least that's how it sounded—motherly concern.

The faint green creature, no taller than Zazie's chest, held the sobbing girl firmly and lovingly and seemed to be making cooing sounds to try to calm her. Healer's mind began spinning various options for damage control but her first priority was to get Zazie calm before the young woman's emotional state once again affected the tapestry. Eventually, the girl's sobs became fewer and farther apart and she began to relax in the fairy's embrace.

"Please excuse this gentleman;" Healer turned and addressed Alwin and Baldwin, "Zazie is still very young, even by your terms, and sometimes emotions get the better of her. Usually things like this aren't a problem and are soothed by a little time, but we've discovered that a distraught Zazie can create some large problems for us. That aside, let me put something to rest—yes, we are all slaves. A very powerful sorcerer had enslaved us but had promised to free us before he died or—at least—leave our binding talismans where we could find them. We believe he suffered a fatal accident and couldn't fulfil his promise—we have no reason to believe he wouldn't, we were more his family than his slaves. Unfortunately, even though he treated us like family we weren't—whether accidentally or by design—excluded from his home's defences, which were intended to keep his knowledge from evil or greedy hands. Simple in function but complex in implementation, they would trigger if someone overpowered him or if he lost consciousness. One day something happened to him and everyone inside was translocated and locked out by those wards."

"But this sorcerer of yours isn't around so you can't still be slaves—Lady Elfrida's friend doesn't have that luxury." Baldwin argued.

"Not exactly," surprisingly, Driver replied, "we know the true names of everyone in the carriage but our own; and could, if we wished, command any of our comrades to do anything. Scout told me he offered to share that knowledge with Zazie—it's only fair since she is as much a part of our family as we are—but said she didn't want it: how's that for different, a human who refuses power even when no strings are attached."

At last, Zazie had calmed enough and started to half listen to what Healer and Driver were saying. She still felt bad that she blurted out their secret but at least this conversation was clearing up some misunderstanding—she really wanted everyone to be friends; candour now would avoid accusations about hiding things, later.

"Can we leave this matter behind us, please?" Zazie asked in a tone that belied her youth.

"I still have a lot of questions," Baldwin said, "and the idea of slaves and slavery still bothers me but perhaps it's best to leave that for another time."

"I agree with Baldwin," Alwin added, "besides we still need to stable our horses and I don't know where the stable is."

"We don't stable our horses," Driver said, "we let them roam until we need them, which isn't very often."

"Don't you find that inconvenient?" Alwin asked.

Driver, surprisingly, smiled before replying, "No, not really, if we need a horse a horse comes; it's as simple as that and isn't inconvenient at all."

"What, they just appear by magic?" Alwin inquired half seriously.

"No, that would be unfair to the horse," Driver said cryptically.

"Sorry?" Alwin and Baldwin said unison.

"Animals don't like being summoned," Zazie replied in Driver's stead, "I'm sure you wouldn't like it either."

"What do you mean; summoned?" Alwin asked as he tried to digest her response.

"To be brought from one place to another by magic, what else could I mean?" Zazie replied as if surprised by the question and an unspoken 'silly' seemed to hang at the end of the question.

Healer shook her head in subtle amusement over that response. _She's already forgetting what it's like to be a human,_ the fairy silently observed.

"You can do that?" Alwin asked and instantly regretted it—_things are strange enough now, I don't need to add to it,_ he thought.

"No, no . . . well perhaps, maybe," Zazie began with thoughtful uncertainty, "I don't know, really . . . at least not yet anyways I'm sure. A horse might be a little big for me but I'm sure Caster can; she says size doesn't matter. I can summon birds and small animals; they don't like it so I'm sure a horse wouldn't that's for sure."

"I'm sort of afraid to ask this but can't help it," Alwin said sounding a little bemused and bewildered, "how do you know they don't like it?"

"They've told me," Zazie replied innocently.

"Animals talk to you?" Baldwin asked, incredulously, his partner appeared lost for words.

"That's silly, animals can't talk," Zazie replied, surprised that a grown man would say such a thing, "but that doesn't mean they can't communicate and when you do summon them, they really communicate. You would too if you suddenly disappeared from one place and reappeared in another; I'm sure it would be quit unsettling."

_Unsettling? That's it._ Baldwin thought and found himself questioning Lady Wilhelmina's wisdom in accepting this invitation, again.

"Morning is advancing and lunch will soon be upon us," Driver observed. "Let's get the horses settled and comfortable and introduced to our fillies. I want to make sure they get along before leaving them alone."

"They'll be fine, you'll see," Healer said with certainty. "Besides, they're not like our human guests and their inquiring minds; I'm sure they've already forgotten about their strange journey."

Driver answered with a derisive snort before saying, "This way."

Alwin and Baldwin heard Driver make a clicking a noise and their horses immediately took heed. Turning, the man casually began walking in the opposite direction from where Zazie and Healer had arrived; the horses followed. As if recognizing Tempest's importance, the other two horses took to either flank of the majestic animal and maintained a guarding position and distance.

With the horses following Driver, Alwin and Baldwin turned and followed the horses. Under a gorgeous blue sky, the two men forgot they were inside a carriage, in a small clearing in the midst of the Schwarzwald and that, although well-advanced, winter still held everything in her icy embrace. As they walked, Alwin casually and unwittingly brushed against Baldwin. Unconsciously and oblivious to their surroundings and the people with them, the two men linked hands and walked as if they were the only two people in the world. Zazie and Healer exchanged glances and smiles and quickly followed the others.

"You're doing really well keeping your aura and presence in check," Healer said quietly as she fluttered beside the young woman. "I've barely had to exert any calming influence on these two but you worried me when we first arrived."

"Who me? Worry you," Zazie replied playfully.

"Always," Healer said with a smile. "You impressed Driver too, the way you mischievously trounced our visitors and you did it without using much magic. It's going to be a long time before they forget about you, I'm sure."

Zazie blushed at Healer's praise.

"How's Vam and Pix doing?" She addressed the aspects within. "You two have been well behaved this morning."

"When do we ever misbehave, Healer?" The light and irreverent tone meant Pix was answering, the fairy had become quit adept at knowing whom she was speaking to when she spoke to Zazie.

"How about you Vam?"

"Vam's not gonna answer, she's too busy thinking about Alwin and Baldwin doing things to us and each other." The Pix aspect answered, still in control.

"What sort of things?" The fairy teased, knowing fully what Pix meant.

"I can't speak of such things, we'm modest," Pix said.

"Modest my fangs," Vam's aspect tenor interjected, "If we're modest then we're hallowed and sanctified."

A strangely dualistic giggle escaped Zazie's mouth.

"What are us laughing about, we all were enjoying our imagination," Vam said indignantly haughty. "Besides they look strong enough to service our needs and could even add a little spice."

"Don't let them hear that, Vam," Healer said. "You might frighten them with your lascivious nature."

Another dualistic giggle rang about the glade, this time attracting the attention of the two men ahead of them; they looked puzzled by the strange sound. Suddenly remembering they weren't alone, they stopped holding hands and quickly separated. It was funny but somewhat sad too, Healer thought, because it was obvious the two had deep feelings for one another. _You could frolic naked if you wanted to boys,_ the fairy thought in amusement, _and no one would bat an eye but I wonder how you'd react to the advances of an amorous pixie or two plus Pix. Well, I hope the two of you take advantage of your stay and forge a few unforgettable memories._

"Healer, where are we going?" Zazie asked quietly.

Drawn from her thoughts, Healer glanced around before answering, "Have neither you nor your aspects ever been over here?"

Zazie shook her head and said, "We've done some exploring, individually and together, but most of our time is spent learning new things and practising,"

"You're far too serious my young friend," Healer responded, warmly. "You need to take it easy and take a break now and then. Granted, it was a race against time before going to Pfalzgrafenweiler and you needed to learn a lot but that pressure's gone now. Take your time, my dear; the knowledge isn't going anywhere and neither are we."

Zazie smiled warmly at the fairy, who had become like a mother to her, and realized that she was right; she had plenty of time. Turning her attention back to her surroundings, she noticed that the ground had started a reasonably steep decent. It wasn't enough to cause trouble for the horses but it was obvious that the animals were wary of it and they snorted nervously at the sight of the tunnel that lay before them. The slope became more pronounced and Zazie began feeling oddly off balance but couldn't understand why. Wondering if the others felt the same, she looked at the men in front; they looked like they were walking with a peculiar forward leaning angle, which made a mockery of Zazie's sense of down, and it was obvious that they were fully aware of it. The sensation continued as they passed into the tunnel, proper. The grade steepened further and she found her eyes fighting with her sense of direction. The ground firmly pressed against her feet but her eyes told her to correct her body's angle but, when she tried, she lost her balance and almost fell.

Zazie was lucky, she had come to expect the strange and unnatural and—for the most part—had become reasonably good at ignoring it but, for Alwin and Baldwin, this was a new and unsettling. She felt sorry for them. They abandoned all concerns regarding societal mores and clutched each other, in a very non-masculine manner; as they helped one another maintain their precarious balance, only to find their efforts had the opposite affect. _At least they have each other,_ Zazie thought sourly as she fought with her own warring senses, to no avail. She glanced at Healer. _She's unaffected; then again, she not walking is she? No, she's fluttering, _the young woman thought with envious ire_._

Wishing she had wings too, Zazie briefly entertained the notion of using her aspects for this strange passage. Unfortunately, that meant leaving her body here and hoping that either Alwin or Baldwin would carry her, the rest of the way; she knew Driver wouldn't. Besides, her aspect aspect was something that they had hoped to introduce later, once the novelty of other things wore off, but—considering their current situation—Zazie wasn't certain if their guests would ever be ready for that bit of strangeness.

With the easiest solution to her discomfort abandoned, she persevered and finally found the words to describe what she was feeling. _It's like walking up a hill that's been turned sideways,_ she realized but that didn't change how she was feeling. The unpleasantness remained and climaxed as she 'crested' the hill and walked down the other 'side', Zazie's idea of up and down returned to normal. Feeling better, she took notice of her surroundings. It looked like they were walking up a slope, which mirrored the one on the other side. The tunnel was behind them and they had come out under a blue sky. Pausing to become reoriented, Zazie reached the startling conclusion that, for all intents; they were now standing upside down, relative to were they had met Driver, Alwin and Baldwin. The thought was vertigo inspiring and she wondered if their visitors felt the same; a quick glance told her that they did.

"What is this place?" Zazie quietly asked Healer.

"I guess you could call it the farm," the fairy replied. "This is where our food comes from."

"I thought the food was made with magic," the young woman mistakenly assumed.

"No," Healer corrected, "magic is used to process what would be otherwise unappetizing, but nutritious, fungus and slime to our personal tastes. It's very efficient and we needn't worry about planting and harvesting complex or finicky crops. This system also means we don't have to eat our friends anymore and, as a Fae, that makes me feel much better."

Zazie caught the gist of Healer's feelings and—being part Fae and connected to the life forces around her—was glad that they didn't need to kill any of her animal friends. Still, that left her wondering about Hunter.

"Um, Healer?"

"Yes dear?"

"If you don't need to kill, then why is Hunter's name . . . well, Hunter?"

Healer took a sidelong glance at Zazie; it looked like she was debating something that even a non-naïve former harlot might have problems with.

"What is it, Healer?" Zazie prompted the fairy.

"This area of The Flaw wasn't part of our original design," Healer answered, "it was woven into the Tapestry after Caster joined us. Before that, we used to buy our fruits, vegetables and grains from human farmers and merchants and Hunter would go out a few times a month and hunt for our meat."

"I see . . . but that doesn't explain the yellows and oranges tinting your aura," Zazie said simply.

Surprised that her young friend had casually read her emotional and mental state so astutely, Healer felt a well of pride grow within her chest. Besides, she may as well tell Zazie or face being excessively badgered by their youngest family member.

"All the Fae—pixies included—have a very deep empathy with the world around them and all are hesitant to kill but we still need what meat provides." Healer began. "This is very hard for Caster because of the part of her nature that Pix—and Scout for that matter—know very well."

Zazie turned red.

"I'm sure you'll eventually—well Pix will, certainly—discover that Caster proclivity is not bound by species," Healer paused and found that she had a rapt audience, Zazie's Fae aspect was intently listening that was obvious, "and that she eagerly imbibes pleasure wherever she may find it—pixies need to. For them, it's like a supplement that aids the magical flow and focus through their little bodies and without it they 'inhale' more magical energy than they can 'exhale', if you understand my meaning."

Zazie nodded, having experienced the result of poorly regulated magic 'breathing' already, then said, "I understand what you're saying, Healer, but I don't understand why. I know species doesn't matter to her—or Scout for that matter—because I know what she and Scout and you did so she could live here. Then there's me—well Pix most directly—we aren't pixies but she hungrily dines upon our fruits, shall we say."

"It goes beyond just Fae and Fae-like creatures, such as men; way beyond," Healer stated.

"You told me the Fae aren't concerned with such things," Zazie reminded.

Healer hesitated again then said, "For all that fairies may dabble beyond their kind, we tend not to go beyond the creatures like men or sylphs or dryads; the results can be serious if we do. Pixies—on the other hand—aren't so restricted; their can be no issue from their dalliances, no affronts to nature."

"I beginning to think there is a lot about The Fae I don't know," Zazie observed.

"There is," sighed Healer, "but this isn't the time for that—and we are ignoring our guests, after all—so let me get the point; I'll leave you to fill in the details. Caster isn't bound by species nor any conventions that men may hold and maintains a more than playfully affectionate relationship with at least one fox and a couple of otters that I'm aware of."


	35. Differences

**A/N-I apologize for the extremely long delay to anyone still following my story. I've had a lot on my plate this past year and found that by the time I could sit and write-on any given day, I felt too weary to and couldn't put into type the thoughts I had in my head. Of this and my other story The Pragmatic Imperative, my mind continues to spin the prose and I know where each are going but sitting down to type has been difficult. Hopefully, I can get back into some sort of schedule and hope that you can bare with me.  
**

**Animekitty2  
**

**XXXV—Differences **

Zazie stared at Healer; she had understood the implications implicitly and, as her three aspects considered them, the tertiary of overlapping and conflicting thoughts and feelings generated a whirl of confusion for the triad. Healer watched, seeing the conflict in her young friend and hoped that Zazie's incredible adaptability could accept what her human education had taught her was wrong. _Perhaps that's more than she was ready for,_ Healer thought, as the young woman's expressions shifted between a gambit of emotions; including fear, proclivity and indifference. Even her aura was chaotic and threatened to manifest with physical consequences. _This is not good,_ Healer silently urged, _come on you're made of sterner stuff than this you don't have to experience or even like it; just accept like you usually do._ Finally, Healer sensed that Zazie was calming and organizing her thoughts and aspect personalities.

_That was a little unexpected,_ Vam thought as her aspect emerged from their mental and emotional bedlam. _We'd say,_ Pix replied, _but not unthinkable. What, we've thought of tha . . . that! _Vam exclaimed. _No, no,_ Pix replied, _it's just we know how Caster is. Yes, yes, _Vam agreed, _but foxes and otters? That stretches things even for us. We don't know,_ Pix was thoughtful. _What! Aren't we a little curious, Vam?_ _No, not even a little and Zaz isn't either. We'm not so sure about that. About Zaz? Not just that part of us but you us too._ Pix goaded the vampire aspect. _How dare you imply that?_ Vam thought imperiously. _Why not, we'm you—you're us as is Zaz. If it's not out question for us then it not out of question for us and us includes the haughty Vam._ Pix teased. _Whatever,_ Vam thought dismissively, _at least we're equal now. Equal?_ Pix thought with confusion. _Yes, you us don't want to be there if we have a chance to drink some hot, fresh and gushing blood._ Vam reminded their Fae aspect. _Not that it makes a difference when we remember it. _Pix replied, _what's your point? Just that we us don't want to be there if you decide to 'play' with animals,_ Vam thought venomously, _even though we'll remember doing it, too. You speaking for Zaz, too? Obviously. We shouldn't think for each other, you know that Vam; we may be one but we're still different. Besides, we have it on pretty good authority that we are familiar with a pony that even you might willingly submit to, Vam. _Pix provoked and, having hit upon the obvious contradiction in Vam's argument, sent the vampire aspect—figuratively speaking—stomping away to sulk. Meanwhile, in another corner of their mind, Zaz struggled with confusing feelings and amorous thoughts about the same pony.

"Zazie . . ." Healer's voice crept through the fog of the girl's churning thoughts and feelings.

Zazie flinched, as if woken from a dream and looked around in confusion. For a moment, she didn't recognize where she was.

"You alright?" Healer asked with obvious concern.

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm sorry Healer; I withdrew in thought over what you told me and found myself on the edge of a heated discussion." Zazie answered.

"Between your aspects?"

"Between Pix and Vam."

Healer shook her head in wonder and considered how different the girl before her had become. _If we'd know how strange she'd become, would we have believed it? Could we have believed it? It's moot now; things are what they are and we must deal with that,_ Healer thought with a mental chuckle as she tried to imagine the conversation within what was undoubtedly their oddest family member.

"How did that settle out between the two?" Healer asked; she sounded a little amused.

"Vam is sulking right now and we want to go see Caster," the irreverent tone that was Pix replied.

"We can't do that right now," Zazie said to her aspect as she smiled at Healer in apology.

The sound of hooves reminded Zazie why they were here and she glanced in the direction of the noise. Approaching and looking very happy—her Fae side confirmed it—four very relaxed horses pranced toward the new arrivals. The herd—_is herd even right for only four? _Zazie asked herself facetiously—after a cursory glance at the non-equine arrivals, focussed on the three handsome stallions in a suggestive manner.

"These are all mares," Alwin observed, "don't you have any steeds?"

"We have a couple but I suspect they're off brooding somewhere," Driver replied.

"Brooding?" Baldwin muttered.

"Pretty much," Driver responded, "they know there's no fun for them while yours are here. I hope they'll get over their jealousy once you leave."

Alwin and Baldwin looked at Driver; they found it odd that he would assign such human traits to mere animals. They looked towards Healer and Zazie for confirmation that the man might be a bit strange and frowned: a quick glance at a faintly green woman fluttering on dragonfly wings and a young former harlot who had casually routed their pride reminded them that their concept of what was odd meant nothing here.

"It looks like they'll get along just fine," Healer commented as she watched theirs and their visitor's horses nuzzle each other affectionately.

"Seems so," Driver agreed.

"I'll come by later and ensure that they are in their time, Driver," Healer said, "and, once you've ensured that the horses are comfortable, could you show Alwin and Baldwin to the chambers prepared for them?"

"I will," Driver replied.

"Zazie," Healer turned on her wing and said, "we have another visitor to greet before lunch let's go meet her."

"Alright Healer," Zazie replied, and then looked at Alwin and Baldwin. In her best flirtatious and teasing tone, she said with a wink, "Later boys."

Leaving the two feeling uncomfortable—in a friendly manner—Zazie turned and followed Healer as the fairy fluttered off.

"So. . . ?" Alwin let his question hang.

"So, what?" Baldwin responded with obvious uncertainty.

"About this Zazie girl or something else?"

"Both, I guess," Alwin replied, "but mostly the girl, right now."

"She's cute," Baldwin answered in a whimsical and bantering manner but his eyes belied his true thoughts.

"Aye, you're right," Alwin answered his friend's eyes. "She is, by far, the most unsettling 'person' I've encountered and that's after we met Hunter and the rest, too."

"She's unnatural," Driver surprisingly interjected. "I understand how you feel; you need not whisper in my company but others might take offence by your tone: be wary."

"Be wary?" the visitors echoed.

"Yes," Driver faced his guests and said, "two mere humans couldn't face our least martial member—let alone any other—and I know two who might take great offence to your attitude."

"Are we that obvious, Driver?" Alwin asked, "Are you one of these two?"

"My feelings towards the girl are well known to her and my family. She is new and young and of a nature that none of us understands. Her existence is an enigma, her bearing is unnatural and she should not be; but she's here all the same."

"Don't you like her?" Baldwin queried.

"It's not a simple matter of like or dislike; it's about trust." Driver replied without hesitation. "I have, for as long as I've been here, been responsible for our protection and security; I was summoned that way and I take my position seriously."

"Summoned?" Alwin asked hesitantly, "as in invitation?"

"No." was the simple response.

"Thought not . . ." Alwin mumbled.

"What 'I am' can't be conveyed with words," Driver said, surprised by his unexpected candour. "Hunter and Equis are the same as I in this. We do not come from this world, we were brought here by another."

"Brought?" Baldwin was uncertain, "in what manner?"

"In a manner that your church would call us—at best—witch's familiars or—at worst—demons to reek havoc and thwart mankind's redemption."

"And you're calling the girl unnatural?" Alwin asked with a hint of humorous sarcasm to lighten the darkening mood.

"We; Equis, Hunter and I are not unnatural. We exist by rules that were laid down at creation; our Fae comrades are the same," Driver tried to explain. "The girl exists in a place beyond death; beyond rules and beyond our ken. If human words can't convey my being, they certainly can't describe the thing that is Zazie."

Alwin and Baldwin remained speechless and confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm not being clear but this is the best I can do." Driver answered the querying silence. "Perhaps, you might wish to speak with Seeker but I'm not sure he could explain it better and his attachment to Vam may incline him to hostility to such questions."

"Who's Vam?" Baldwin asked.

Driver turned red, scowled and showed his back to the visitors; he said as he walked away. "This way, I'll show you to where you are to stay."

"Will we be prisoners or guests?" Alwin asked cautiously of the man who had resumed being distant and cold.

"You are guests and we have prepared a place, hopefully, to your liking." Driver replied gruffly before adding, "Providing you don't mind sharing abed."

"Will we be expected to stay there?" Alwin remained cautious.

"As I said," Driver answered with mild distain. "You are guests and free to wander freely. Go wherever you wish; anywhere we don't want you, you can't enter nor may you pass to the outside world."

The tone in Driver's voice was enough to let Alwin and Baldwin know that further conversation was not welcome and, in silence, they turned to follow their escort. Behind them, a playful ninny sounded as their horses frolicked with new-found friends.

—**}{—**

The ambient sound of bird, drifting casually on the warm and fragrant breeze, filled the air and greeted Zazie and Healer as they exited the tunnel, which lead to the underside of the glade.

"You seemed less disoriented by the turn over this time," the fairy teased as they made their way under the late morning sun. "Your ability to adapt continues to impress me."

An odd giggle escaped Zazie's lips before answering in tertiary. "We kept our eyes closed and followed the sound of your wings."

Healer smiled at her young ward's admission and said, "I guess that works too but it's usually best to face things that make you uncomfortable."

"I know," Zazie replied, "the tunnel was unexpected and I wasn't prepared. I did better than Lady Wilhelmina's guards did, they found it very alarming."

"That they did but I'm surprised you'd compare yourself to mere humans," Healer taunted light-heartedly. "What happened to the haughty vampire we've come to love."

Zazie tried to slap the fairy playfully but Healer, with fae agility, deftly avoided the young woman's hand. This awoke a hint of good-natured challenge amongst her aspects and, without really thinking, Zazie blinked to within arm's reach and gently slapped Healer between her wings.

"That was a little sneaky," Healer said as she turned and gave Zazie a friendly hug of camaraderie; Zazie returned the embrace more amorously than their current circumstances warranted.

"Down Pix," Healer whispered into Zazie's ear and felt the Fae aspect fade.

"Sorry about that, Healer." Zazie apologized as they separated, "Pix is still excited by our earlier conversation."

"Coversation?" Healer feigned innocence, "which conversation?"

"You know, about . . . um . . ." Zazie's face was turning red, "what you said earlier."

"I said a lot of things earlier, what has you so flustered?" Healer maintained her naive façade.

"About Caster . . . um . . . you know, play . . . playing with animals." Zazie stammered.

"What's wrong with playing with animals?" The fairy's guileless query deepened the crimson of the young woman's cheeks.

"Not . . . not ju . . . just playing with animals but . . . but—you know—playing with an . . . animals," she said, stressing the later.

"How very pixie," Healer stated nonchalantly before conceding to her young friend's discomfort.

"Zazie," Healer continued gently. "You're trying to impose human mores upon a categorically nonhuman creature; it can't be done. Caster is so removed—much further than either Seeker or me—from humans that everything about her is fundamentally different; you should know that by now, Pix does. I'm not suggesting that you should partake or even necessarily approve of things that lie in Caster's nature but I am asking you to accept it."

"I know, but . . ."

"But what?" Healer interjected. "Zazie, Caster's nature is Caster's and your nature is yours; they are different. I don't know why this is difficult for you."

"It's because Zaz felt an echo of Caster's nature in her own," Pix said, unexpectedly, as she fluttered from her aspect's resting place.

"Pix!" Zazie exclaimed indignantly as Vam suddenly appeared; icing Pix's wings with a frost bolt that grounded the Fae aspect.

"Vam, that was uncalled for!" Pix exclaimed as she slowly flapped her wings to thaw them. "It's the truth and we know it. We saw the image in our mind and you can't deny it just like you can't deny what we felt."

"That's entirely beside the point," Vam replied sullenly but surprisingly without further arguement.

"Enough, all of you!" Healer said; her voice was cross. "You two will return your effigies to their resting places before our guests, by chance, see them! They've been exposed to enough already and need to digest their experiences; let's not add to their discomfort."

"Yes Healer," Vam and Pix said meekly, before fluttering off to their place of rest.

"And you Zazie," Healer said firmly.

"Yes Healer?" Zazie's reply was as meek as her aspects.

"You'd best accept what you've become because you're almost as far removed as our pixie companion is from your former species." Healer stated in a resolved yet soft manner. "Don't burden yourself with unnecessary fetters and enjoy your existence; don't limit yourself by adopting morals that don't apply to you any longer."

"Yes Healer," Zazie replied in tertiary, indicating that her aspects were inside once more.

"I do have one thing to ask, though," the fairy said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes?"

"If you choose to wander a pixie's path, do so only with your aspect effigies," Healer stated, "we wish to avoid unnecessary complications."

Belying the fairy's humorous tone, Zazie felt words hovering at the threshold of command, as if uttered under her bindings. The feral rage, which underpinned a third of her being, woke and surged outwards; targeting Healer with a blast of pure will. The force produced a mental stumble within the fairy as the wave broke over a wall of an equally strong will, instinctually raised by Healer. The day seemed to darken and the air cooled as a maelstrom of dark energy swirled about Zazie before being swallowed, like water down a drain, by her lithe body.

"- stop!" Healer commanded with words that seized the young woman's primal essence. "Calm yourself at once!"

The flow of energy immediately ceased and left the triadic Zazie seething with anger and frustration. _I will have to speak with Seeker later,_ Healer thought; _Zazie's outbursts are usually an incarnation of her vampire aspect's anger but I'm sure I felt her whole being today. I hope her tantrum only manifested locally or I'm going to have a very irate pixie breathing down my neck, _Healer glanced skyward _. . . speak of the devil._ A rapidly nearing dot, pulsating with blinding hues of reds and oranges, grew into the angry figure of Caster.

"What got Vam steamed?" Caster demanded, not even attempting to mask her displeasure with the unwelcome summons.

It was rare to see Caster angry, even rarer to see her act or speak out in it but her unadulterated wrath made it very apparent that Zazie's anger had affected the glade's weave. Such power emanated from their diminutive friend that it felt as if the pixie towered over her larger companions and it was a stark reminder that Caster was at the very least, by virtue of such innate might, their second strongest. Only one other could muster the force needed to challenge the pixie's control over The Tapestry; unfortunately, that one was currently residing in the body of an angry and petulant young woman, not much older than a child herself—regardless of her precocious experience: yet another stark reminder of how tenuous their home could be.

"I'm waiting . . ." Caster said; her body language suggesting the pixie equivalent of foot tapping.

"You didn't need to be so forceful, Healer!" Zazie managed as her anger faded to the point where she could speak.

"It was important," Healer replied, trying and failing to sound soothing.

"What's going on?" Caster almost roared.

"I told her that pixies sometimes get frisky across species boundaries," Healer replied.

"So?" Caster replied as if the issue was meaningless. "I can't believe Zazie finds that hard to accept after more than a few amorous memories we share with Pix. After all; I'm a pixie, she isn't and that never dampened our playtime."

"I was speaking of getting frisky with creatures without relative relationship to you," Healer responded.

"Again, so?" Caster nonchalantly responded.

"The idea created a rift between aspects as opposing views clashed." Healer said.

"I see," Caster began, "one was excited, one was disgusted and one was neutral, I suspect."

The angry crimson faded to embarrassed crimson but Zazie's cheeks still burned and the young woman hastily sought to inspect her feet. Her demure manner, so far removed from her previous anger, caused Healer to smile and extinguished Caster's fury so well that the pixie chimed in laughter.

"I would say," Healer good-naturally chuckled, "that it was rather an issue of admission more than anything else."

Reigning in her amusement, Caster said, "I still don't see why Vam was so angry."

"It wasn't just Vam, it was all of her," Healer told the pixie, "and it was unexpected; not to mention, extremely focused."

"Healer," Caster began, "that doesn't explain Zazie's anger."

Zazie faced the pixie and said, "She almost commanded that, if I explore . . . that, I may only do it in my aspect effigies; I got angry because she didn't ask or even suggest it first. I felt like she didn't trust me."

"I see," Caster simply replied.

"Zazie," Healer softly addressed the troubled young woman, "I cannot excuse my actions and if another was as intrusively demanding, I would be very angry indeed but it was very important, trust me."

"Then," Zazie addressed Healer sternly, "tell me why you felt a need to impose your will at almost the command level of my bindings?"

Healer seemed unsure how to answer but finally said, "It relates to the differences between fairies and pixies and the consequences of dalliance beyond our kinds."

"Consequences?" Zazie said with uncertainty, "I don't really understand what you're telling me."

"I'm telling you that pixies may 'play' with any creature without troublesome repercussions because their nature precludes all but other pixies when it comes to procreation." Healer replied.

"So, that applies to all creatures." Zazie stated with certainty.

Healer shook her head.

"No?" Zazie asked in confusion.

"My young friend," Healer began, "need I remind you that your existence is due to the union between a fairy and a human; your being belies your assumption."

"I stand corrected; almost all creatures, satisfied?"

"If only it were that simple; it gets messy," Healer resumed. "Fairies have been known to venture further afield than humans or like kin; with troublesome consequence. Such issue isn't usually viable and lasts little time or, maybe, a generation or so before nature smites the affront. Of course, as in all things; there are exceptions and some progeny were viable enough to enter folklore and mythology—satyrs and centaurs may be the results of fairy and animal trysts."

"I still don't know why you felt a need to be so forceful," Zazie stated.

"Ignorance," Healer simply replied.

"Ignorance?"

"Yes ignorance," Healer carried on, "because anything we conclude about you and your uniqueness is really an assumption. We can assume you are barren because what little lore we have about vampires suggests that the nature of living-death precludes the possibility of live birth but it remains just that, an assumption. For your sake, and obviously our own, such possibilities are best left unexplored until we know more. That is why I said that if you wish to explore this—shall we say—playful option that you do so in your effigies, we know what they are and they're most certainly barren."

"But my aspect effigies are to small for his . . ." Zazie face blanched as she brought her hands to her mouth.

Caster and Healer erupted into laughter as their quick minds completed Zazie's sentence.

"Don't be so forlorn," Caster said amidst guffaws, "Zazie may play with our pony anytime she likes, to no consequence; it bares closer kinship to her effigies than it does to—say—our visitors. And speaking of visitors. . ."

"Yes, we mustn't forget our final introduction," Healer quipped and looked at the pixie. "So, Caster, where did you and your mate whisk our young Lorelei off to?"

"She's with Scout and Seeker, we took her to your place," Caster answered.

"How did she get in?" Healer asked, "I wouldn't think her fortitude was up to such obvious magic; how did she cope with it?"

"She didn't have to," Caster replied. "I didn't know Seeker could open your front door at ground level."

"I wouldn't have thought of that," the fairy mused. "How is our young guest doing?"

"She was snoozing when I received Zazie's abrupt summons," Caster responded in her impertinent pixie manner.

"Sorry about that, Caster," Zazie apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Caster teased a rejoinder, "it keeps me on my toes—well wings actually—but I'm glad I was awake when it happened, otherwise The Tapestry might have suffered some damage to its weave. Please maintain better restraint, Zazie, I'd prefer not to counter such magical tantrums in the future."

"I'm . . ." Zazie began.

"I said not to worry," Caster interrupted, "besides, you can make it up to me later when you and your aspects come out to play with me."

The young woman's cheeks turned pink.

Unexpectedly, the fae heritage shared by Healer and Caster reared and the fairy said with whimsically lasciviousness, "That sounds fun, can I join you . . ."

Zazie face blazed to a brighter cerise.

"Healer!" the pixie exclaimed playfully piously, "we have guests. This is not the time for one of your wanton adventures; you should be ashamed of yourself."

The role reversal of her fae comrades caused Zazie to giggle. Her giggle grew contagious and soon all three females—two on wing and one on foot—were laughing without restraint. A couple squirrels glared at them with disdain; the boisterous hilarity had disturbed their morning naps but the noise quickly faded from earshot; allowing them to tuck themselves back into furry balls and go to sleep.

Feeling light-hearted, the three made there way between the golden trees that grew from the grass-carpeted forest floor beneath their feet. Except for the faint buzz of Fae wings, the only sound to intrude upon the birdsong, they moved in ghost-like silence. Even Zazie's footsteps were swallowed by the soft sod, which lay as a green blanket decorated with pretty wildflowers and suffered not a hint of whisper of their passage. As they ventured on, Healer and Caster checked and re-checked the spells woven around Zazie's dark aura but neither perceived the slightest chink in the young woman's shell nor a weakening of the will that sustained it.

"Zazie," Healer soft voice shattered the reverent silence that their mutual Fae legacy held for nature.

"Healer?"

"The young woman you are about to meet is sensitive to magic and may find you overwhelming," Healer advised, "Please keep this in mind."

"She's more than just sensitive," Caster corrected. "When she entered the glade, she almost fainted."

"That explains the unfamiliar ripple I felt earlier," Zazie said. "I thought I'd imagined it."

"What do you mean 'ripple' Zazie?" Healer asked.

"I feel it whenever someone enters the carriage," Zazie answered. "I know who it is by how they disturb the vale's magic."

"All of us?" Healer posed curiously.

"Well, no," Zazie replied. "I don't feel Hunter, Driver or Equis but every one else has a distinct signature; the more power they have the more pronounced it is."

"Can you sense it, Caster?" Healer asked.

The pixie shook her head.

"Me neither," Healer concurred. "Well I don't think it's really important but I'm sure Seeker will be interested. By the way, Zazie, how strong is our young guest?"

"Hmm . . ." Zazie thought, "I don't think she's any sort of threat, if that's what you're mean, but it remains to be seen. How is she aligned?"

"I didn't have enough time with her to sense that," Healer replied. "Caster?"

"She's a nascent sorceress," Caster advised.

"It's been a while since we met a human with an affinity to magic," Healer considered, "and usually it's been nothing more than a sensitivity to The Life Force, when we have encountered it. To meet a young woman with a potential to manipulate The Source, is very rare indeed."

Zazie cleared her throat. "What about me?"

"You're not human, my dear." Healer simply reminded.

"I guess . . ." Zazie began.

"Well, young Lorelei's sensitivity to magic is neither here nor there," Healer said, "We just need to keep it in mind when we deal with her; I hope my mate hasn't allowed his curiosity to get the better of him."

Zazie and Caster stifled giggles.

"I'm serious," Healer said humorously. "We can't afford any more Zazies."

"And what's wrong with Zazies?" Their young friend demanded in mock fury as she put her hands on her hips and stamped her foot.

"We already have three . . . kinda," quipped Healer in rejoinder. "Anymore and poor li'l Caster will be too exhausted to work.

"Caster works?" Zazie feigned surprise.

Once more, the three found themselves laughing and joyful mirth announced their arrival at the tree that was Healer's home. Satisfied, that none of Zazie's vampiric aura was leaking, they entered the teleport ring, which deposited the three on the balcony before Healer's door. The fairy opened the door and fluttered through. Caster and Zazie followed their winged friend into the dimly lit chamber and were greeted by a small heatless fire. Its golden flames merrily danced on the room's central hearth and provided enough light to see by, without being intrusive on someone resting, and gave the room a subtle glow that was warm and inviting. As Healer, Caster and Zazie's eyes grew accustomed to the room's subtle lambency, the seated figure of Seeker appeared from the shadows; Healer's mate was either sleeping or in deep thought.

"Seeker," Healer's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Ah, you're here now," he quietly said as his deep blue eyes—aglow as if lit by their own light—fluttered open.

"How is she?" Healer asked softly as she slowly winged across the room.

"She's sleeping calmly for now," Seeker replied as he glanced at the reclined figure of Lorelei. "She's had a rough time—that's why we brought her here instead of Central."

"I can imagine," Zazie whispered. "She grew up in an abbey as a sister who'd been taught that any magic beyond the Central Mystery of the Mass was the work of The Devil. That type of education doesn't bode well against the obvious magic of our home, I'm sure."

"Aye, you can say that," Caster agreed, "Scout was right when he suggested that we come here instead of Central; Central would've so overwhelmed her lingering beliefs that she mightn't ever recover."

"Lord Seeker is someone else here?" a sleepy voice asked.

The male fairy patted the waking woman's arm and said, "Just Seeker, my dear—remember?—and yes, Caster has returned with Healer and Zazie. Do you feel up to the added company?"

"Hmm . . . I guess," Lorelei replied, still obviously half-asleep.

The young woman slowly opened her eyes and, with the gentle and reassuring aid of Seeker, sat up. She smiled a little embarrassed smile at the man, whose back sported slowly flapping and fragile looking wings, and then looked at the person by his side. With a smile of recognition, she greeted Healer.

"How are you feeling, Lorelei?" Healer asked maternally.

"Much better thank you," she replied as her eyes adjusted to the room's subdued lighting, which allowed her to see Caster as she fluttered on the far side of the central hearth.

"Seeker hasn't poked and prodded too much, in my absence, has he?" Caster asked good-naturedly as she met the young woman's eyes.

"I've been sleeping, I can't say," Lorelei answered earnestly before noticing a shadowy figure, which stood unnaturally still, a step or two behind the hovering pixie.

The room was not dark but neither was it light enough to see past the shadows hanging against the wall beyond the golden fire. Staining her eyes, Lorelei tried to see the one they had called Zazie and found her eyes unable to separate the girl from the shadows she stood before. The more she looked, the more it seemed that the young woman was without a physical form and actually made from shadow. The figure, a girl on the cusp of adulthood, seemed to diffuse and reform from the darkness, which—to Lorelei's eyes—pushed against the light cast from the fire and Caster's glow, shimmering in greens with a few orange flecks. Lorelei, thinking that her eyes had yet to regain their focus after napping, blinked a few times and returned her gaze to the shadowy figure and tried to peer beyond the line between the darkness and the light. Suddenly, as if a wall crumbled, Lorelei saw into the shadow that had lain unseen beyond the light and saw a great black and hungry maw waiting to devour her.

Lorelei began to scream.

"Zazie, get out of here!" Healer yelled, "She isn't seeing you with her eyes."

Zazie reacted immediately, when her shields and wards—surprisingly—permitted their young visitor to gaze upon her true and full essence without censor, and dove at the door; hoping to remove herself as quickly as possible from Lorelei's sight. Even as fast as she was, Zazie still felt Caster crash into her chest like a blow from a war-hammer and together the two stumbled over the balcony's edge. The magic that allowed the non-winged family members to get to and from Healer and Seeker's house deposited the rolling heap that was Zazie and Caster on the soft grass of the forest's floor. The two tumbled a few times before hearing a resounding crack as if a stick had broke. For the first time, Zazie heard Caster scream from something other than pleasure and her friend's agony immediately drew Pix to the forefront of the trio.

"My wing!" was all Caster managed as tears flowed from the pixie's eyes and her shimmer was blindingly orange and red.

Pix reached a mental tendril towards the fallen pixie but found she could not connect to her little lover.

"I can't do this here," she said aloud although she was addressing herselves and quickly departed their body.

A moment later, Pix's aspect effigy appeared and flew immediately to the side of the stricken pixie. Dissolving both hers and Caster's clothing, she drew her playmate into a firm hug and began to glow. The glow surrounded the two and became blinding before fading away and leaving the exhausted Pix and Caster lying on the ground in a tight embrace.

All was silent, but for Caster's still ragged breathing, as each fell into serious contemplation.

"What happened?" Zazie and Vam asked in binary.

"I'm not sure," Pix replied with a giggle.

"I think this is the wrong time to giggle, Pix," Zazie and Vam reprimanded in binary.

"I know," Pix replied. "It's just that it's the first time hearing us speak in different voices, together."

Vam and Zazie thought about it for a moment and then linked to Pix's memory strand to listen. They smiled.

"It sounds really strange," Zazie said with a smile.

_Aye,_ Vam thought to her companion aspects,_ it's like the same voice duplicated but each part has subtly different intonation._

"That's why I giggled," Pix replied.

"How's Caster?" Zazie asked.

Pix glanced at the pixie lying on the ground and sent a thought her way before saying, "She's unconscious but'll wake soon and I think she's going to have a sore wing for a while, she did break it after all.

_Is she otherwise all right?_ Vam asked with concern.

"I think so," Pix said and felt Vam's mental sigh of relief but under it, Pix felt something else.

"I'll tell her you were concerned and I'm sure she'll want to thank you in her own way," Pix said, her smile lasciviously tainted.

"Pix!" Zazie and Vam exclaimed indignantly as some graphic thoughts drifted from their wanton third.

"You three finished?" Caster said as she slowly flapped her injured wing and winced.

"You may have to walk for a little while, that wing's going to be painful for a while," Pix told Caster.

"Walk!" Caster exclaimed in mock humiliation, "oh the shame of it."

Zazie and company chuckled.

"So, on a lighter note: what happed to Lorelei?" Zazie said her tone trying to lighten the mood but her concern was obvious. "Healer said something about her not seeing me with her eyes. I don't understand."

"I believe she was seeing you with magic and found you overwhelming to say the least," replied Caster, thoughtfully.

"But you, me and Healer felt my wards would prevent anything like this," Zazie said.

"I guess we were wrong," Caster said contemplatively. "I'm surprised that someone without training could break your wards, Zazie."

"You're wrong Caster," Zazie told the pixie, "my wards didn't break and none of my power leaked."

"Hmm . . ." Caster considered, "can you explain that a little better?"

Zazie looked pensive and then said, "It wasn't as if my power was sent to Lorelei but that she came to my power."

"Interesting," Caster replied.

"You sound like Seeker," Pix, still in her effigy, said, "but before we continue this, I want to take Caster somewhere to rest and I let me examine her thoroughly. . ."

Zazie and Vam gave Pix a sly smile.

". . . to ensure she doesn't have any other injuries." Pix added hastily.

"I'm sure," Vam said as she briefly came forward.

"Don't tire her out," Zazie called as Pix helped Caster to her wings and fluttered off, "and don't let our guests see you."


End file.
